Potrzeba
by Myrkul
Summary: Niektóre głębokie blizny pozostają niewidoczne. Harry i Ginny zaprzyjaźniają się po wydarzeniach w Komnacie Tajemnic. Czy będą potrafili sobie pomóc? A może mrok, którym Voldemort skaził ich dusze rozdzieli ich na zawsze? H/G. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.
1. Zaczęło się od ratunku

_**Od tłumacza:**__ To opowiadanie jest tłumaczeniem „Need" autorstwa iluvfanfics1, które możecie znaleźć w oryginale na tej stronie. Wszelkie prawa do historii należą do niego, poza prawami do świata HP, które należą oczywiście do JKR._

_**From translator: This is translation of „Need" by iluvfanfics1, which can be found in English on this website. He has all copyrights for this story, except the HP world, which belongs to JKR.**_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Witam serdeczne wszystkich Czytelników i Czytelniczki! Zapraszam na tłumaczenie kolejnej historii ze świata Harry'ego Pottera. Zaraz oddam głos autorowi, który przybliży Wam o czym będzie ta historia, najpierw jednak kilka kwestii porządkowych._

_Aktualizacje nie będą regularne. Nie wiem jak będę dysponował czasem, a rozdziały są różnej długości. Ten jest stosunkowo krótki i stanowi właściwie wstęp, ale największe są od niego ponad pięciokrotnie dłuższe, a więc wymagają też więcej pracy._

_Nowych czytelników informuję, a starym przypominam, że miejsca, które mogą się wydawać niejasne ze względów kulturowych albo translacyjnych oznaczam gwiazdką i wyjaśniam w słowniczku pod rozdziałem._

_Polecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe, co można zrobić pod każdym rozdziałem. Dodawajcie to opowiadanie do ulubionych i komentujcie, to najlepszy sposób na mobilizację autora :)_

_Przepraszam też za zamieszanie z ostatnim rozdziałem „Misji: Ginny". Jak większość z Was już wie, nawalił ff net, który usuwał awarię przez całą dobę. Historia już jest dostępna w całości, więc jeśli ktoś jeszcze jej nie skończył to zapraszam :)_

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję Shaunee Altmann, która cierpliwie wyszukuje i poprawia błędy w moich tłumaczeniach._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Zanim zaczniecie czytać, chciałbym wyjaśnić kilka kwestii dotyczących tej historii. Po pierwsze, pochłonęła mnie całkowicie. To również inny Harry i inna Ginny niż w moich poprzednich opowieściach. Postacie są luźno oparte (wiem, że to głupie, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać) na Apollu i Starbuck z serialu Battlestar Galactica. Nie wiem czy ktoś z Was go ogląda, ale ja go uwielbiam, więc pewne sceny z tego serialu znalazły się w tej historii, oczywiście zmienione tak, by pasować do Harry'ego i Ginny. W tej opowieści Harry i Ginny zostają szybko przyjaciółmi, którzy nie boją się kłócić i ranić, bo wiedzą, że nie skrzywdzą tym nikogo innego i zawsze do siebie wrócą. Voldemort dotknął ich tak głęboko, że nikt poza nimi tego nie rozumie. Mogą polegać tylko na sobie i to tworzy więź, która przetrwa wszelkie burze. Kochają się, ale boją się zrobić ostatni krok, obawiając się utraty tego, co już mają. Kłócą się, krzywdzą, popełniają błędy i uciekają od siebie, ale zawsze wracają._

_Wspominałem już, że to AU?_

_Ale nie chcę, by była to jakaś epopeja przedstawiająca na nowo całą serię HP. Niektóre rozdziały są krótkie, pewne części omawiam pobieżnie, a niektóre w ogóle pomijam. To nie znaczy, że nie miało to miejsca. Powinniście po prostu założyć, że jeśli coś nie jest tu wspomniane, to wydarzyło się jak w książkach. Ja to jedynie odrobinę wykrzywiłem._

_Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Miłej lektury!_

* * *

**Prolog**

_Gdy schodził do Komnaty Tajemnic, by uratować Ginny Weasley, nie mógł przewidywać co jakie będą tego konsekwencje. Nie miał pojęcie, że będzie ratował jej duszę. Uważał, że musi tylko uratować małą siostrzyczkę najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, że opętał ją Tom Riddle, ani że ratując ją zadzierzgnie między _ich_ duszami więź wynikającą z wzajemnego zrozumienia. Dopiero później, znacznie później, zrozumiał, że nie da się ocalić czyjejś duszy i nie stracić odrobiny własnej._

* * *

**Rozdział 1 – Zaczęło się od ratunku…**

Harry Potter patrzył niespokojnie, jak Molly Weasley wyprowadza swoje najmłodsze dziecko z biura profesora Dumbledore'a.

- Czy nic jej nie będzie, panie profesorze? – Harry obrócił się do dyrektora i ujrzał, że błękitne oczy starego czarodzieja migoczą do niego nad krawędzią okularów połówek.

- Myślę, że z czasem poczuje się lepiej – odpowiedział łagodnie dyrektor.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował zestaw chińskiej porcelany. W dzbanku parowała gorąca herbata. Nalał aromatycznego płynu do dwóch filiżanek, do każdej wrzucił kostkę cukru i wręczył jedną z nich Harry'emu.

- Harry, zastanawiałeś się, jak Tom Riddle zwabił Ginny do Komnaty Tajemnic?

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową i łyknął herbaty.

- Nie, panie profesorze.

Dumbledore oparł się wygodnie, nie zwracając uwagi na własną filiżankę. Splótł dłonie i rzucił Harry'emu taksujące spojrzenie.

- Uważam, że użył dziennika, by ją opętać. Przejął jej umysł i ciało i zmusił ją do panowania nad potworem, który mógł z łatwością zabić jej przyjaciół.

Harry odstawił filiżankę.

- Harry, wydaje mi się, że takie doświadczenie zostawia po sobie ślad.

Harry odruchowo uniósł dłoń do blizny na czole.

- Nie, nie znak fizyczny – rzekł Dumbledore. – Coś głębszego. Rodzaj psychicznego śladu. On usiłował odebrać jej duszę. Coś takiego zostawia… inny typ blizny.

- Nie jestem pewien do czego pan zmierza – powiedział powoli Harry.

Dumbledore wziął herbatnik z talerzyka. Oparł się z powrotem i wbił wzrok w ciasteczko, które powoli obracał w palcach.

- Wiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za to, co stało się Ginny. Czujesz, że Tom Riddle nigdy nie użyłby jej do zwabienia cię na dół, jeśli nie byłoby cię w pobliżu. Mam rację?

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę. Faktycznie przemknęło mu to przez głowę.

- Więc jeśli czujesz się winny z tego powodu, to wyobraź sobie jak musi się czuć Ginny, która wie, że Tom Riddle użył jej, by wypuścić na uczniów bazyliszka, potwora. Na szczęście nikt nie zginął, ale to zapewne nie sprawia, że czuje się lepiej.

- Jak on to zrobił, profesorze? Nie rozumiem w jaki sposób ją wykorzystał.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, ale w jego oczach nie było wesołości.

- To chyba najgorsza część tego wszystkiego. Voldemort mógł wykorzystać Ginny nie tylko dlatego, że pisała w tym dzienniku, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że przelewała w niego swoją duszę. Pisała o wszystkim, powierzała mu wszystkie swoje nadzieje, lęki, marzenia, wątpliwości. Stała się swoim najgorszym wrogiem, a Tom Riddle wykorzystał to bezlitośnie.

Dyrektor potrząsnął głową i kontynuował:

- Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co musiała czuć. Była tak blisko z Voldemortem, praktycznie częścią niego. Najważniejsze wydarzenie w jej życiu zostało powiązane z kimś takim…

Urwał, ale na Harry'ego spłynęło olśnienie. Nagle go zemdliło, bo uświadomił sobie, że przeżył dokładnie to samo. Wszystko co istotne w jego krótkim życiu (może za wyjątkiem Rona i Hermiony) stało się z powodu Voldemorta: śmierć jego rodziców, odnalezienie Kamienia Filozoficznego w zeszłym roku, śmierć profesora Quirrella na jego oczach, zabicie bazyliszka…

- Niestety Ginny będzie się winić bardziej, niż to wskazane. Nie było niczego, co mogłaby zrobić. Ale ona nie będzie tak na to patrzyła. Nie zrozumie, że winić należy tu jedynie Voldemorta.

Harry zadrżał. Niemal czuł, jak tyrania Voldemorta osiada ciężko na atmosferze w tym gabinecie. Choć nie miał ciała, mroczny czarodziej wciąż rujnował wszystko, czego dotknął. A teraz Ginny nigdy nie będzie taka sama. Jej życie zostało zmienione równie nieodwołalnie jak los Harry'ego, gdy zaklęcie śmierci odbiło się i trafiło w Voldemorta.

- Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje? – spytał Harry, niepewny, ale zdeterminowany.

- Uważam po prostu, że pannie Weasley przydałby się przyjaciel. Jej rodzina oczywiście będzie starała się jej pomóc, ale trudno im będzie zrozumieć przez co przeszła. Pomogłoby jej, gdyby miała przyjaciela rozumiejącego co znaczy być dotkniętym przez Voldemorta. Kogoś, kto również ma więź z Tomem Riddle.

- My… myśli pan, że Ginny ma teraz jakąś więź z Tomem Riddle? – spytał Harry, odpychając od siebie filiżankę. Choć w gardle nagle mu zaschło, nie mógłby przełknąć ani kropli.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Wiem, że usiłował użyć jej duszy dla własnych celów, a choć ocaliłeś ją w samą porę, nie wiemy jaka skaza pozostała wewnątrz niej.

Harry siedział w milczeniu, analizując słowa starego czarodzieja. Dumbledore wyjaśnił już, że kiedy Voldemort usiłował zabić go jako dziecko, zostawił na nim ślad. Właśnie dlatego był wężousty, a jego blizna czasem bolała. Ponieważ Voldemort gdzieś tam był, choć nie miał cielesnej powłoki.

- Co… co mogę zrobić?

Harry naprawdę chciał pomóc, ale nie miał pojęcia jak może to zrobić. Ocalił Ginny wyłącznie dzięki szczęściu. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak jej pomóc. Poza tym ledwo ją znał. Była młodszą siostrą Rona, która podkochiwała się w Harrym, przez co wstydziła się go. Nigdy nawet nie rozmawiali.

- Myślę, że możesz zacząć od bycia jej przyjacielem – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Jeśli mam rację, będzie bardzo potrzebowała przyjaciół.

Harry potaknął. Jego oczy spoczęły na mieczu, którym zabił bazyliszka. Klingę wciąż pokrywała zaschnięta krew. W jego umyśle pojawił się obraz bladej Ginny, leżącej nieruchomo na podłodze Komnaty Tajemnic. Zadrżał.

- Wiesz, Ginny musi być niezwykle potężną czarodziejką, by walczyć z opętaniem przez Toma Riddle'a przez niemal rok – zauważył Dumbledore. – Kolejna wasza wspólna cecha.

- Co takiego, panie profesorze?

Dumbledore łyknął wystygłej herbaty.

- Voldemort uczynił was oboje silniejszymi. Nie tylko dlatego, że zostawił w was odrobinę swojej magii, ale i dlatego, ze oboje przeżyliście.

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

- A, wydaje mi się, że to Lucjusz Malfoy.

* * *

Harry wiercił się na łóżku, usiłując znaleźć wygodną pozycję. Słowa Dumbledore'a z poprzedniego wieczoru wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. Tom Riddle _opętał_ Ginny. A co gorsza robił to przez cały rok. Jak Harry mógł być tak ślepy? Powinien wiedzieć, że jest coś podejrzanego w tym wspomnieniu, które pokazał mu Tom Riddle.

Odrzucając przykrycie Harry wstał z łóżka i złapał pelerynę niewidkę. Zszedł po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Ktoś już tam siedział. Ogień dogasał i drobna postać zwinęła się na dywaniku tuż przed kominkiem. Postać z długimi rudymi włosami.

- Ginny? – Harry podszedł do fotela stojącego najbliżej ognia. – Wszystko w porządku?

Zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie, nie odrywając wzroku od zamierających płomieni.

- Pewnie. Super. Wręcz rewelacyjnie. Nigdy nie czułam się lepiej.

No tak, to _było_ głupie pytanie.

- Racja. Przepraszam. Kiepskie pytanie.

Nie odpowiadała i przez pewien czas siedzieli w milczeniu. Potem się odezwała:

- Powinnam ci podziękować. Za to, że mnie uratowałeś.

Usiłował się uśmiechnąć, ale to chyba nie była właściwa chwila.

- Nie ma za co. Przykro mi… wiesz… że musiałaś przez to przejść.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Dzięki. To co zrobiliście z Ronem… bardzo odważne. Przepraszam, że prawie przeze mnie zginąłeś. Byłam głupia… pisząc w tym dzienniku i tak dalej.

- Ginny, to nie twoja wina, tylko Voldemorta.

- A jednak przeze mnie ludzie prawie zginęli – odezwała się cicho, jakby nie do końca mogła w to uwierzyć.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dumbledore powiedział, że wywar z mandragory jest już niemal gotowy. I to nie była twoja wina.

- A jak ty byś się czuł? – spytała, obracając ku niemu wypełnione łzami oczy. – Gdybyś był na moim miejscu czy czułbyś, że to nie twoja wina?

Harry spojrzał w jej brązowe oczy i nie mógł skłamać.

- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze. – Winiłbym siebie. Dokładnie tak, jak ty.

Skinęła głową i spojrzała z powrotem w ogień. Harry zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Nie szło mu dobrze pocieszanie innych ludzi, a zwłaszcza dziewczyn. A ona nie prosiła go o nic. A jednak czuł, że powinien zrobić _cokolwiek…_

Ześliznął się z fotela i usiadł obok niej na dywaniku. Objął kolana ramionami, naśladując jej pozycję. I siedział przy niej bez słowa, aż ogień zgasł całkowicie, a słońce wzeszło nad horyzont.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__A teraz grzecznie zaznaczamy pod rozdziałem „dodaj do ulubionych" i wciskamy „save". Komentarz opcjonalny, ale mile widziany ;)_

_Zapraszam na mojego bloga „Z pierwszej półki", link w moim profilu._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry i Ginny spotykają się po wakacjach  
__- Wizengamot chce przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie Komnaty Tajemnic_


	2. Nowi przyjaciele

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 2 – Nowi przyjaciele**

Ginny wspięła się po ostatnich kilku stopniach i oparła ciężko o wapienny mur, dysząc z wyczerpania. Zrobiła to. Wspięła się na najwyższą piramidę i dotarła tu szybciej niż którykolwiek z jej braci. Obejrzała się przez ramię i ujrzała szereg rudzielców maszerujących jej śladem po nierównej kamiennej ścieżce. Nie była pewna co pchnęło ją do takiego wysiłku, poza tym, że aktywność fizyczna pobudzała jej mięśnie i wyłączała mózg. Więc zamiast wysłuchiwać głosu Toma Riddle w swojej głowie, liczyła kolejne wdechy i wydechy. Zamiast oglądania wizerunku gigantycznego posągu Salazara Slytherina, który pojawiał się, gdy zamykała oczy, liczyła uderzenia serca i zastanawiała się jak bardzo może je obciążyć, nim zemdleje.

Jej rodzice sprowadzili rodzinę do Egiptu, by odwiedzić Billa, jej najstarszego brata. Ale nie była głupia (niezależnie od tego, co mówił Tom Riddle) i wiedziała, że przyjechali tu dla jej dobra, a nie dlatego, że tato wygrał jakąś głupią loterię. Zawsze czuła, że z rodzeństwa najlepiej rozumie się z Billem i rodzice liczyli, że najstarszy brat wydobędzie ją z tego dziwnego nastroju w jaki wpadła.

A czego oczekiwali? Spędziła cały rok walcząc z Tomem Riddle. Brakowało jej wspomnień z wielu momentów, ale dzięki swoim koszmarom dokładnie wiedziała co wtedy robiła. Zabiła kury Hagrida, pisała krwią po szkolnych murach i wypuściła bazyliszka, by mógł mordować uczniów. To, że nikt ostatecznie nie zginął, było w tym kontekście nieistotne.

Czasami wydawało jej się, że go słyszy. Nie wspomnienie jego głosu, ale jego rzeczywisty głos. Szeptał do niej na wietrze i we mgle. Widziała cienie tam, gdzie ich być nie powinno, a czasem kątem oka dostrzegała mrok, który znikał, gdy obracała się ku niemu.

Ginny nie była głupia. Wiedziała, że Voldemort, Tom Riddle czy jakkolwiek do cholery brzmiało jego imię, gdzieś tam był. Czekał, zyskując na czasie. A Ginny dręczyło przeczucie, że choć teraz miała do czynienia jedynie ze wspomnieniem istoty, która posiadła ją dzięki dziennikowi, prawdziwy Voldemort w końcu się o niej dowie i postanowi ją odszukać.

Czego jej rodzina od niej chciała? Czy myśleli, że może po prostu stać się kimś takim jak wcześniej? Jakby nic nie zaszło? Nie rozumieli tego i wątpiła, by kiedykolwiek mieli zrozumieć. Czuła się… brudna, wykorzystana, splamiona. Była wobec nich szorstka i za każdym razem, gdy spoglądała na rodziców i starszych braci czuła, że wie coś podstawowego o życiu, czego ich zdaniem wiedzieć absolutnie nie powinna.

Życie jest ciężkie, zło nigdy naprawdę nie znika, a ludzie czasami się zmieniają… nawet jeśli tego nie chcą.

* * *

Harry usłyszał znajome dźwięki. Pod nim, piętro niżej, kłócili się Ron i Hermiona. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tęsknił nawet za ich kłótniami. Zatrzymał się na schodach i obserwował, jak dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół kłóci się o coś, co, był tego pewien, tak naprawdę nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie obchodziło go to jednak, to było coś znajomego.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ich własna pokręcona wersja flirtu, prawda?

Harry spojrzał w prawo, gdzie Ginny obserwowała kłótnię z wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy.

- Ginny! – odezwał się zaskoczony. – Nie zauważyłem cię. Jak się masz?

Kącik ust Ginny drgnął ku górze, gdy Harry powiedział, że jej nie zauważył. W sumie nic nowego. Nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie zauważał. No, może poza tym dniem, kiedy półżywa znalazła się w Komnacie Tajemnic. A potem ta noc, podczas której siedział przy niej przed ogniem, gdy była zbyt przerażona, by iść spać. To wydało jej się dziwne, ale jakby słodkie. Podejrzewała, że czuje się za nią trochę odpowiedzialny po tak dramatycznej akcji ratunkowej.

Harry czuł, że plecie bzdury. Ginny zrobiła dziwną minę, a on poczuł się… niezręcznie. Przez lato dużo myślał o tej nocy w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, gdy siedzieli razem całą noc. Prawie nie rozmawiali, po prostu patrzyli w ogień, a potem obserwowali wspólnie wschód słońca. W końcu ona wstała, podziękowała mu i udała się z powrotem na górę.

- Miałaś dobre wakacje? – spytał niepewnie. Zszedł kilka schodków w dół i dołączył do niej na pierwszym piętrze. Zaryzykował spojrzenie na Rona i Hermionę, by ocenić czy da się im przeszkodzić, ale wydawali się mocno zaangażowani w swoją kłótnię, jakikolwiek by nie był jej powód.

- Chwila moment – Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie nagle pierwsze słowa Ginny. – Co masz na myśli mówiąc „flirtu"?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i po raz pierwszy Harry dostrzegł, jak uśmiech rozjaśnia jej oczy.

- Ron i Hermiona – odezwała się scenicznym szeptem, wskazując głową w ich stronę. – Wydaje im się, że się kłócą, ale tak naprawdę flirtują ze sobą. Coś ich do siebie ciągnie, ale się tego wstydzą, więc zamiast tego się kłócą. W ten sposób mają powód, by ze sobą rozmawiać. Widzisz?

Nie, właściwie to nie widział. Spojrzał z powrotem na dwójkę swoich przyjaciół o twarzach zaczerwienionych ze złości. Policzki Rona przybrały wręcz odcień purpury. Darł się na Hermionę, która dźgała go palcem w pierś.

- Popatrz – zachichotała Ginny. – Dzięki temu mają nawet wymówkę, żeby się dotykać.

Harry spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, ale ona jedynie uniosła brew i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.

- To wariactwo – powiedział szczerze. – Moim zdaniem prędzej się zabiją, niż zaczną flirtować.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Zobaczysz. Ta dwójka jeszcze się pobierze.

- Pobierze? – spytał wstrząśnięty Harry. Pomysł, że dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół mogłaby być razem… w ten sposób… obleśne. Zadrżał, a Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem, aż zaczęły podskakiwać końcówki jej włosów.

- Nie podoba ci się ten pomysł? – spytała, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

- Mdli mnie z obrzydzenia – przyznał szczerze. – I trochę przeraża. Hermiona potrafi wyczyniać cuda z różdżką. Boję się o Rona.

Znów parsknęła śmiechem, a potem włożyła kciuk i palec wskazujący do ust i ostro zagwizdała. Rozbrzmiał świdrujący w uszach dźwięk, który przyciągnął uwagę Rona i Hermiony na tyle, że dostrzegli stojącego tam Harry'ego.

- Ej! – powiedziała głośno Ginny. – Zwróćcie uwagę na kogoś poza sobą nawzajem!

Uszy Rona zapłonęły czerwienią, ale przywitał się entuzjastycznie z kumplem. Hermiona zarzuciła Harry'emu ręce na szyję. Przez moment niezręcznie ją przytulał, nim wreszcie od siebie odsunął.

Resztę dnia spędzili na Ulicy Pokątnej. Ron i Harry zatrzymali się na dłużej w sklepie ze sprzętem do quidditcha, a Hermionę trzeba było siłą wyciągać z księgarni. Później spotkali się z Ginny i jej rodzicami w lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Dopiero kiedy Ron i Hermiona rozpoczęli kolejną kłótnię, Harry miał okazję porozmawiać z Ginny.

- Pytałem dwa razy, a ty mi jeszcze nie odpowiedziałaś – rzekł cicho, podczas gdy ona lizała swoje lody w waflu. – Jak minęły wakacje?

Zawahała się.

- Nie najgorzej – odpowiedziała niespiesznie. – Byliśmy u Billa w Egipcie i spędziłam dużo czasu wspinając się na piramidy. Fred i George próbowali zamknąć Percy'ego w piramidzie, ale Bill go wyciągnął. Mama się wściekła.

Harry roześmiał się i zerknął na Percy'ego, który rozmawiał z dziewczyną w brązowych, kręconych włosach. Pokazywał jej odznakę Prefekta Naczelnego, którą właśnie otrzymał. Harry przeniósł spojrzenie na Ginny. Tak naprawdę chciał ją spytać jak sobie radzi po tym, jak niemal zginęła w Komnacie, ale czuł, że to nie czas i miejsce na przywoływanie tego tematu. Wciąż pamiętał o słowach Dumbledore'a na temat Ginny, która potrzebuje przyjaciela, który zrozumie przez co przeszła. Nie był pewien jak może pomóc, ani nawet czy ona tę pomoc przyjmie, ale postanowił spróbować. Był jej coś winien, po tym jak Voldemort wykorzystał ją, by zwabić go na dół.

- A jak twoje lato? – spytała, wracając do lodów.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie tak dobre jak twoje. W końcu nadmuchałem siostrę mojego wuja i przyjechałem tu Błędnym Rycerzem. Spędziłem ostatnie dwa tygodnie włócząc się w okolicy Dziurawego Kotła.

- Próbowałeś już Ognistej Whisky? – spytała.

- A co to jest?

- Przepraszam, zapomniałam, że nie dorastałeś w czarodziejskim świecie. To whisky, którą piją czarodzieje. Podobno sprawia, że czujesz, jakby twoje wnętrzności płonęły.

Harry się skrzywił.

- To nie brzmi przyjemnie – uznał. – Czemu ktokolwiek miałby to pić?

- Pewnie żeby zapomnieć – powiedziała bez emocji, a jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie przypominającym kamienną maskę.

Harry gwałtownie na nią spojrzał, a ona odwzajemniła jego wzrok. Coś w jej oczach zmroziło go. Zignorował fakt, że po raz pierwszy odkąd ją poznał rozmawia z nią, a ona nie rumieni się ani nie ucieka. Zamiast tego ujrzał twardy, pełen ognia wzrok, który sprawił, że uznał, że jej lato wcale nie było tak przyjemne jak sugerowała.

- Ginny… - zaczął cicho, ale cokolwiek miał powiedzieć zostało przerwane, gdy jej matka głośno oznajmiła, że wszyscy idą brać miarę na nowe szaty.

Ginny niechętnie wstała z miejsca i podążyła za wszystkimi do Madam Malkin, gdzie stała cierpliwie z rozłożonymi ramionami, podczas gdy jej matka i sprzedawczyni omawiały jej „pojawiające się krągłości" i jak najlepiej zaprojektować szkolne szaty, by rosły wraz z nią. W sumie okazało się to dość upokarzającym doświadczeniem, więc cieszyła się, że Fred, George, Ron i Harry dostali już swoje szaty i poszli z jej ojcem do sklepu z magicznymi zwierzętami.

Wieczorem, przy kolacji, Ginny dostrzegła, że jej ojciec odciąga Harry'ego na bok i przeprowadza z nim rozmowę, która wyglądała na poważną. Serce Ginny zamarło, gdy pojęła co jej ojciec najprawdopodobniej tłumaczy Harry'emu. Wizengamot otworzył tajne śledztwo w sprawie wydarzeń, które miały miejsce w zeszłym roku i Harry i Ginny zostali wezwani na przesłuchanie pojutrze. Śledztwo pozostawało tajne, bo Ministerstwo bało się, że rodzice będą się bali posyłać dzieci do Hogwartu, jeśli wieść się rozniesie. W tej chwili nikt poza Ginny, jej rodziną, Harrym, Hermioną i Dumbledorem nie wiedział, że Tom Riddle użył dziennika, by ją opętać. Spodziewała się jednak, że wyjdzie to na jaw w śledztwie.

Oczy Harry'ego odnalazły ją i zadrżała pod intensywnością jego spojrzenia, ale odwzajemniła je. On popatrzył z powrotem na jej ojca. Właśnie zaczynała swój budyń, gdy Harry odsunął krzesło i usiadł obok niej.

Przyglądał jej się przez moment w milczeniu, a następnie wziął ze stołu czystą łyżkę i zgarnął odrobinę stojącego przed nią deseru. Wyglądała na oburzoną, ale on jedynie przełknął zamyślony i spytał:

- Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś?

Wbiła spojrzenie w stół i wzruszyła ramionami, biorąc do ust łyżkę z budyniem.

- Nie byłam pewna, czy każą ci zeznawać, a nie sądziłam, żeby cię to interesowało.

Harry wziął kolejną łyżkę i zamyślił się. Pewnie zasłużył na takie traktowanie. Nigdy specjalnie się nią wcześniej nie interesował. Ale to i tak bolało i nie bardzo rozumiał dlaczego.

- Czemu miałabyś myśleć, że mnie to nie interesuje? Przecież też tam byłem.

Ginny spojrzała na niego badawczo.

- Jeśli nie musiałbyś zeznawać to tak naprawdę nie dotyczyłoby to ciebie. Nie było sensu zawracać ci tym głowy.

Harry zacisnął na moment zęby i wziął kolejny kęs jej deseru.

- Sądzisz, że ministerialne śledztwo dotyczące tego, co stało się w Komnacie Tajemnic nie dotyczy mnie w żaden sposób?

- Tego nie powiedziałam – zaoponowała. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że początkowo chcieli rozmawiać tylko ze mną. Nie było potrzeby mówienia o tym komukolwiek innemu.

- Rozumiem.

Zamilkł i wziął kolejną łyżkę budyniu.

- Przestań! – warknęła na niego. – Weź sobie swój.

- Swój już zjadłem – odciął się. – A poza tym i tak nigdy nie kończysz deseru.

- Skąd wiesz? – spytała. Ciekawość przeważyła nad irytacją.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Chyba gdzieś zauważyłem. Może w Hogwarcie.

- To nie znaczy, że zamierzam dzielić z tobą twoje zarazki – odrzekła obrażona. Ale odkroiła swoją łyżeczką kawałek deseru i pchnęła resztę w jego stronę. – Masz, to możesz zjeść.

- Dzięki – odpowiedział. – Twoja mama będzie szczęśliwa. Uważa, że trzeba mnie utuczyć.

- Tak, to możesz jej powiedzieć, że zrobiłam co do mnie należy – podsumowała Ginny i uniosła się, odsuwając krzesło.

- Zie isiesz? – wymamrotał Harry z ustami zaklejonymi czekoladową masą.

- Do łóżka – odparła Ginny. Przysunęła krzesło do stołu i odwróciła się.

- Do łóżka? – powtórzył Harry. Zerknął na przegub. – Przecież nie ma nawet dziewiątej wieczór!

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo i postanowiła powiedzieć mu prawdę.

- Nie sypiam ostatnio za dobrze – rzekła bezpośrednio. – Pomaga, jeśli chodzę wcześniej spać.

Harry zamknął usta i skinął ze zrozumieniem głową.

- To do zobaczenia jutro.

- Dobranoc, Harry – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i poszła na górę, starając się nie czuć na sobie jego spojrzenia. Zmierzała ku nocnym szeptom Toma Riddle.

* * *

Harry i Ginny siedzieli w ciemnym korytarzu w podziemiach Ministerstwa Magii. Kiedy Ministerstwo decyduje, że śledztwo będzie tajne, to naprawdę przykłada się do tajności, uznał Harry. Jego przybycie pozostało niezauważone. Cała grupa szybko minęła paskudny posąg w Atrium i weszła do windy, która zawiozła ich na najniższy poziom kompleksu. Dumbledore i pan Weasley byli właśnie przesłuchiwani przez Wizengamot. Obaj powiedzieli, że mają nadzieje, że Harry i Ginny, jako nieletni, ostatecznie nie będą musieli zeznawać. Pan Weasley chciał przemawiać w imieniu Ginny, Dumbledore w imieniu Harry'ego.

Ginny siedziała na drugim końcu ławki i wydawała się nieco zdenerwowana, choć Harry wątpił, by się do tego przyznała. Kiedy pan Weasley powiedział Harry'emu o przesłuchaniu, chłopak spojrzał na Ginny, a żołądek zmienił mu się w bryłę lodu. Czy zmuszą ją, by przypomniała sobie to wszystko? Cały poprzedni dzień próbował się do niej zbliżyć, ale choć faktycznie rozmawiali więcej niż kiedyś, ich dialogi były dość niezręczne. Ginny wydawała się... trzymać dystans. I to nie tylko wobec Harry'ego. Cała rodzina obchodziła ją szerokim łukiem. Harry dostrzegł, że pani Weasley obserwuje córkę wyraźnie zmartwiona, a Fred i George wychodzili ze skóry, by przy Ginny wygłupiać się jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Weasleyówna śmiała się i żartowała z nimi, ale gdy przyłapała Harry'ego na spoglądaniu na nią, chłopak dojrzał w jej oczach rezerwę i czujność.

Faktycznie, zirytowało go, że nie wspomniała mu o przesłuchaniu, gdy zapytał ją o przebieg wakacji. Choć wiedział, że nie zasłużył sobie na jej uwagę, czuł, że doświadczenie w Komnacie powinno przynajmniej sprawić, że spróbują zostać przyjaciółmi. Nie rumieniła się więcej, gdy przebywał w pobliżu, ale i nie ułatwiała mu specjalnie nawiązania rozmowy. Westchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

- Boisz się? – spytał cicho.

Dalej patrzyła w podłogę i nie był pewien czy usłyszała, póki nie zarejestował odpowiedzi:

- A powinnam?

- Nie – odparł stanowczo Harry. – Dumbledore i twój tata się wszystkim zajmą.

- Wiesz co postanowiłam? – podniosła nagle wzrok i Harry dojrzał w jej oczach coś twardego. _Co jest w jej oczach, że zawsze wyrażają tak silne emocje?_

- Postanowiłam, że nie pozwolę więcej, by cokolwiek powiązanego z Tomem Riddle kiedykolwiek mnie wystraszyło – rzekła stanowczo. – To przesłuchanie – kontynuowała, wskazując na drzwi – faktycznie sprawia, że trochę się denerwuję, ale nie boję się go. Mało brakowało, a Tom Riddle zabiłby mnie i wykorzystałby mnie, by zabić innych. Co może być gorszego? – potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. – Nie zamierzam się go więcej bać. Skończyłam z byciem małą, nieśmiałą Ginny Weasley, która była tak słaba, że mógł ją opętać zaklęty dziennik.

Harry nigdy nie uważał jej za słabą, nawet biorąc pod uwagę, że Tom Riddle zdołał ją opętać. Dumbledore powiedział, że musiała być niezwykle silna, by walczyć z nim tak długo.

- Wiesz – zaczął – profesor Dumbledore powiedział mi, że musisz być naprawdę silną czarodziejką, skoro walczyłaś z Riddlem przez cały rok.

Oparł potylicę o ścianę. Ginny zerknęła na niego zaskoczona.

- Naprawdę? To, eee… - uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Nie czułam się silna.

- Pewnie nie – zgodził się. – Ale nie zmienia to faktów.

Ginny usiadła tak samo jak on i zapadła cisza.

- Ale wiesz, rozumiem co masz na myśli – odezwał się nagle Harry. Obróciła się do niego, stawiając obie stopy na ławce między nimi. – Voldemort zabił moich rodziców, a od tego czasu próbował wykończyć mnie osobiście trzy razy. W sumie gdy miało się z tym do czynienia, banie się czegokolwiek innego nie ma większego sensu.

- Ale ty się przecież niczego nie boisz, prawda? – spytała cicho. – Walczyłeś z nim o Kamień Filozoficzny i podążyłeś za mną do Komnaty, mimo że myślałeś, że zawlókł mnie tam bazyliszek.

- Nie sądzę, by mogło być coś bardziej przerażającego niż ten wąż – przyznał spokojnie Harry. – Kiedy go zobaczyłem… - urwał widząc jak zbladła. – Szlag, Ginny, nie chciałem…

- Nie – przerwała mu, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Nie przepraszaj. Masz rację. To BYŁ przerażający wąż. Wciąż go widuję w koszmarach.

Harry skinął głową. Tak podejrzewał.

- Ja też – przyznał po prostu. – Są dość okropne.

- Wszyscy boją się ze mną o tym rozmawiać – wyznała cicho Ginny. – Moi rodzice, moi bracia. Chyba boją się przywołać złe wspomnienia – parsknęła nieprzyjemnym śmiechem. – Nie powiedziałam im, że nie muszą się o to martwić, bo te wspomnienia nigdy nie zniknęły. Ale wiesz, nie przeszkadza mi, że rozmawiam o tym z tobą – ciągnęła dalej po chwili milczenia. – W końcu ty też tam byłeś.

Harry potaknął i uśmiechnął się do niej. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i poczuł, że może osiągnęli kolejny etap w ich niepewnie kształtującej się przyjaźni.

- Ginny – odezwał się, przerywając kolejną chwilę ciszy. – Pamiętasz co mówiłaś o tym, że nie chcesz być już więcej słabą?

- No, i co?

- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby ci z tym pomóc.

Zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, ale w kącikach jej ust pojawiła się zapowiedź uśmiechu.

- Harry Potterze, czy ty próbujesz być moim przyjacielem?

Niepewnie pokiwał głową.

- Może gdybym spróbował w zeszłym roku, nie czułabyś potrzeby pisania w tym dzienniku.

Ginny zmiękła.

- Nie możesz się za to winić. Wszystkie dziewczyny prowadzą jakieś dzienniki. Nawet gdybyśmy byli przyjaciółmi, i tak mogłabym w nim coś napisać – spojrzała na niego badawczo. – Czy to jedyny powód, dla którego chcesz być moim przyjacielem? Poczucie winy?

- Nie! – Harry'ego zaskoczyło, że doszła do takiego wniosku. – Zupełnie nie to miałem na myśli. To znaczy… - przeciągnął dłonią po włosach sfrustrowany. – Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy dwójka ludzi przechodzi przez coś takiego jak my w Komnacie, powinni poznać się nieco lepiej.

Zastanawiała się przez moment, a potem wyciągnęła dłoń.

- Zgoda. Przyjaciele?

Uśmiechnął się z ulgą i ujął jej rękę.

- Przyjaciele. Super.

Uśmiechnęła się i znów zamilkli, spoglądając niespokojnie od czasu do czasu na zamknięte drzwi sali sądowej. Harry czuł, że osiągnęli coś znaczącego, ale nie był pewien jak zacząć kolejną fazę ich znajomości

- Ginny – rzucił nagle – jeśli nie boisz się Toma Riddle, to czego się _boisz_?

Przez kilka chwil wpatrywała się w drzwi, w końcu obróciła się i napotkała jego pytający wzrok.

- Klatki.

Harry powoli pokiwał głową. Uznał, że to powiedziało mu więcej o Ginny Weasley, niż kiedykolwiek spodziewał się dowiedzieć.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- uczniowie wracają do Hogwartu  
__- Ginny odkrywa pewną pozostałość po Tomie Riddle_


	3. Zdrada nie wchodzi w grę

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Zapraszam też na mojego bloga "Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Wielu spośród Was poruszało w komentarzach dwie kwestie:_

_1. Brak akcji - tak jak aktor pisał na początku, w tej historii nie chodzi o opowiadanie na nowo dziejów Harry'ego i Voldemorta. Chodzi o opowiedzenie innej historii Harry'ego i Ginny. Tom Riddle będzie jej ważnym elementem, ale akcji będzie mniej niż np. w "To oznacza wojnę" i będzie skupiona raczej w drugiej części._

_2. Harry i Ginny zachowują się nadto dojrzale jak na swój wiek.  
Tak, zgadzam się z Wami. Pamiętajcie jednak, że w naszej obecnej kulturze dzieciństwo jest sztucznie przedłużane. 24-latka, który kończy studia, nie traktuje się jak dorosłego. Tymczasem w świecie pani Rowling sytuacja wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Nieco ponad 20-letni James i Lily Potter mieli syna i byli ważnym elementem organizacji walczącej z Voldemortem. 18-letni Percy Weasley jest w pełni wykształconym czarodziejem, który podejmuje pracę w Ministerstwie Magii. Fred i George Weasley są w tym wieku właścicielami sporej firmy.  
Z drugiej strony poczytajcie wspomnienia i reportaże o dzieciakach ze strefy wojny. Wyrastających w Polsce podczas II wojny światowej, na wojnach domowych w Afryce czy po prostu malutkich robotnikach, którzy idą do pracy w kopalni, by utrzymać rodzinę. Oni są zmuszeni szybciej dorosnąć. Harry, w tym punkcie historii, ma za sobą dwa śmiertelne pojedynki i szalonego czarodzieja, który chce go zabić. Ginny przez rok była w praktyce mentalnie gwałcona przez tego samego wariata. Czy staliby się aż tak dorośli jak postacie w tej historii? Tego nie wiem, nie jestem psychologiem dziecięcym :) Ale na pewno nie możecie ich porównywać do kończących podstawówkę młodych ludzi z Polski. Myślę, że na poziomie rozwoju mentalnego to raczej dość późne liceum. A poza tym spokojnie, jeszcze kilka razy zachowają się impulsywnie i dziecinnie._

* * *

**Rozdział 3 – Zdrada nie wchodzi w grę**

„Wspaniała" to zdecydowanie zbyt słabe określenie na Ginny Weasley, uznał Harry dwa dni później. Była energiczna, zabawna, inteligentna i, wbrew temu co sama sądziła, obdarzona silnym charakterem. Mimo wysiłków Dumbledore'a i Artura Weasleya Harry i Ginny musieli zeznawać przed Wizengamotem. Ginny odpowiadała na każde pytanie jasno i wyczerpująco, jedynie od czasu do czasu lekko drżał jej głos. Harry z fascynacją słuchał znanej sobie historii z jej punktu widzenia i znów uderzyła go prawda zawarta w słowach Dumbledore'a. Dziewczyna wyraźnie stawiała niezwykle twardy opór Tomowi Riddle. Poddała się dopiero po roku. Ginny opisała jak traciła świadomość i budziła się w swoim dormitorium, pokryta krwią i kurzym pierzem, nie mająca pojęcia jak się tam znalazła.

Mimo że Harry i Dumbledore zgodnie twierdzili, że dziennik należał do Toma Riddle, który później został Lordem Voldemortem, Wizengamot nie chciał przyznać, że Ginny została opętana przez relikt Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Zamiast tego oznajmili, że stała się przypadkową ofiarą czarnej magii i uznali, że skoro nie można okazać działającego dziennika, nie było sposobu, by upewnić się, że należał do Toma Riddle. Ginny siedziała wściekła na krześle i nawet otworzyła kilka razy usta, by zaprotestować, ale karcące spojrzenia jej ojca sprawiały, że za każdym razem zaciskała bez słowa zęby.

Wycieczka do Hogwartu z Ginny w ich przedziale okazała się znacznie weselsza. Przekomarzała się z Ronem i Hermioną, a Harry niemal pękał ze śmiechu. Kiedy przyszedł Malfoy odstraszyła go ciętą ripostą, która sprawiła, że Ślizgon zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i nawet Crabbe i Goyle chichotali, nim nie uciszyło ich wściekłe spojrzenie Malfoya.

Wszystko szło świetnie, póki nie pojawił się dementor szukający Syriusza Blacka. Gdy Harry mdlał, w jego głowie rozległy się krzyki jego matki. Ginny zbladła jak trup, ale za bardzo martwił się własną reakcją na dementora, by przejmować się tym, co ona mogła usłyszeć. Przeklął sam siebie, gdy zorientował się, że na uczcie pożegnalnej dziewczyna jedynie miesza widelcem w jedzeniu. Na jej twarzy widniało napięcie, a widelec trzymała tak mocno, że pobielały jej kłykcie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho. Siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, naprzeciwko niej.

Odłożyła widelec i spojrzała na niego ze złością.

- Tak.

Uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem, ale nie naciskał. Poruszył ponownie ten temat, gdy podążali do pokoju wspólnego. Puścił Rona i Hermionę przodem i szedł ramię w ramię z Ginny.

- Ginny, na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał cicho.

- Cholera jasna, nienawidzę kiedy ktoś się mnie o to pyta – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Czemu ciągle mnie o to pytasz?

- Pomyślałem, że może dementor – zawahał się. – To znaczy, pomyślałem, że mógł przywołać złe wspomnienia.

- Poradzę sobie – ucięła szorstko. – W końcu to nie ja zemdlałam.

Harry poczuł się, jakby dała mu w twarz.

- Rozumiem. Przepraszam, że się narzucałem.

Przyspieszył i zrównał się znowu z Ronem i Hermioną. Wewnątrz cały się gotował. Przecież próbował tylko być miłym. W końcu zgodzili się, że zostaną przyjaciółmi.

Przez resztę tygodnia Harry nie odzywał się do Ginny. Nie żeby jej celowo unikał, ale też nie starał się z nią rozmawiać. Ona też nie próbowała się do niego odzywać, ale kilka razy wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zmieniała zdanie w ostatniej chwili.

W sobotę w nocy Harry obudził się zlany potem. Miał koszmar, ale kiedy się obudził, nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć co właściwie mu się przyśniło. Wyszedł z łóżka, by się napić. Ostatecznie uznał, że raczej nie da rady zasnąć, więc wziął pelerynę niewidkę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Stanął jak wryty, gdy dostrzegł Ginny leżącą na sofie przed kominkiem. Wyglądała na wyczerpaną, a pod jej oczami rysowały się ciemne półokręgi.

- Ginny?

Stanął przed sofą, by mogła go zobaczyć. Ginny uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Chyba skądś to znam.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Ja też. Mogę usiąść?

Skinęła głową, więc Harry zajął najbliższy fotel. Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu i Harry poczuł, że opadają mu powieki.

- Usłyszałam Toma – odezwała się nagle.

Spojrzał na nią. Ginny podciągnęła nogi pod siebie i usiadła po turecku.

- Kiedy?

- W pociągu – odparła niecierpliwie. – Dementor. Spytałeś czy ze mną w porządku. Nie było. Usłyszałam Toma, gdy dementor wszedł do przedziału.

Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien okazać jej współczucie. Brzmiała, jakby zupełnie jej to nie obchodziło. Jakby podawała mu rozwiązanie zadania z numerologii.

- I co powiedział? – spytał w końcu.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- To co zwykle. Jestem małą głupią dziewczynką, na której nikomu nie zależy. Ale to było takie realne… - urwała i zadrżała.

- No – zgodził się Harry. – Ja… usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk. To chyba była moja mama. Wiesz, zaraz przed tym, jak Voldemort ją zabił.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Ginny. Spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

- To… to dużo gorsze niż moje. Harry, przepraszam

Zaskoczyła go jej szczerość. Była wiarygodna i współczująca, ale nie zamierzała zalać się łzami, ani nic takiego. Wszystko takie… komfortowe.

- Zgódźmy się na remis – zaproponował. – Oba wspomnienia są paskudne.

To wywołało lekki uśmiech. Dostrzegł, że gdy Ginny się uśmiecha, nie wygląda na tak zmęczoną.

- Chcesz usłyszeć coś dziwnego? – spytał pod wpływem impulsu.

- Jasne – odpowiedziała.

- To był pierwszy raz, gdy kiedykolwiek usłyszałem głos mojej mamy. To… miłe – wyznał speszony Harry. – Nawet jeśli jednocześnie okropne. Nie pamiętam jej w ogóle i, no cóż… - splótł dłonie i złożył je na kolanach. – To chyba moja jedyna szansa na usłyszenie jej. Nie planowałem tego – zapewnił szybko – ale to dziwne, co? Że usłyszałem ją dzięki czemuś tak okropnemu jak dementor.

Przechyliła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Widział błyski ognia, odbijające się w jej oczach.

- To dość ironiczne – skomentowała. Zerknęła w dół i zaczęła wyciągać luźną nitkę ze swoich spodni od piżamy. – Harry, jestem ci winna przeprosiny, za to co ci wtedy powiedziałam. To było okropne z mojej strony – spojrzała na niego ze skruchą. – Chciałam cię przeprosić od razu jak to powiedziałam, ale nigdy nie mogłam znaleźć się z tobą sam na sam. Byłam zła i po prostu… wyładowałam się na tobie. Przepraszam.

Harry popatrzył na nią z przyganą.

- Ginny, mamy być przyjaciółmi. Jeśli potrzebujesz porozmawiać ze mną na osobności, wystarczy że poprosisz. Ron, Hermiona i ja nie jesteśmy bliźniętami syjamskimi zrośniętymi biodrami – przerwał. – Przyjmuję przeprosiny. Chyba naciskałem trochę za mocno. Sam nie cierpię, kiedy ktoś cały czas pyta jak się czuję.

- Wiem, że nie jesteś zrośnięty biodrami z Ronem i Hermioną, ale nie sądzisz, że oni chcieliby przylgnąć do siebie biodrami? – spytała, unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Harry jęknął.

- Jesteś niesmaczna, wiesz?

- Staram się tylko przygotować cię na nieuniknione – odrzekła stanowczo. – Kiedy wreszcie się zejdą, będą chcieli spędzić trochę czasu na osobności.

Harry musiał wyglądać na wstrząśniętego, bo zrobiła wielkie oczy i zaczęła się tłumaczyć:

- To znaczy wiesz, będą parą i w ogóle. Ale nie sądzę, by przestali być twoimi przyjaciółmi. Ciągle będą chcieli być z tobą.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Nie myślałem o tym, ale chyba masz rację. Będą chcieli pobyć sami.

- Ale i tak będą chcieli spędzać czas z tobą – nalegała. – Niewiele się zmieni.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał w płomienie.

- Ale trochę się zmieni.

Przesunął palcami po włosach.

- Przynajmniej dopuszczasz do siebie taką możliwość. Pewnie wtedy będziesz sobie musiał znaleźć dziewczynę – uznała. – Wtedy nie będziesz sam.

Harry popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie dzięki. Która chciałaby chodzić z Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył? Chociaż precyzyjniej byłoby powiedzieć, że żadna nie będzie chciała chodzić z Chłopcem-Który-Prawie-Ginie-Co-Czerwiec.

Ginny przewróciła oczami, ale odpuściła temat.

- W porządku, to może tak: kiedy Ron i Hermiona w końcu przestaną się wygłupiać, przyjdziesz do mnie i spędzimy razem trochę czasu. Możemy płatać im figle, aż przestaną się całować na widoku.

Harry skrzywił się na myśl o całujących się Ronie i Hermionie. Ginny rzuciła w niego poduszką.

- Potter, dorośnij wreszcie. Ludzie często się całują.

- Jak długo nie będą tego robili na moich oczach – zadrżał. – Zupełnie jakbym patrzył na brata i siostrę, którzy się całują.

- Wiesz, widywałam braci, którzy całują swoje dziewczyny – powiedziała Ginny. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że to obleśne, to kiedy pokonasz już obrzydzenie, może być całkiem ciekawie.

- Kiedy Ron i Hermiona zaczną się całować, nie zamierzam podchodzić tak blisko, żeby cokolwiek widzieć – zapowiedział Harry stanowczo.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła na sofie, opierając głowę na podłokietniku.

- Wiesz, któregoś dnia znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kogo będziesz chciał całować i będziesz obcałowywać ją w każdym kącie. Wtedy ja ci przypomnę o tej rozmowie – zerknęła na Harry'ego z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – No, chyba że to faceta zechcesz całować.

Harry cisnął w nią poduszką. Roześmiała się i podłożyła ją sobie pod głowę.

- Wracam do łóżka – oznajmił. – Jeśli myśl o obcałowujących się Ronie i Hermionie nie sprawi, że koszmary uciekną z piskiem, to nic tego nie sprawi – zawahał się. – Nie masz nic przeciwko? Mogę tu z tobą zostać.

Ginny przechyliła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Idź się prześpij.

- Dobranoc, Ginny.

- Dobranoc, Harry.

* * *

Harry z mieszanymi uczuciami patrzył, jak Ron i Hermiona ruszają do Hogsmeade, rzucając od czasu do czasu niespokojne spojrzenia przez ramię. Nie miał do nich pretensji, że go zostawili. To nie ich wina, że wuj Vernon odmówił podpisania pozwolenia. To nie ich wina, że Harry stracił cierpliwość i nadmuchał ciotkę Marge, w ten sposób rujnując umowę, którą miał z Vernonem odnośnie tego pozwolenia.

Ale chciał iść, niech to szlag! Wracając do szkoły z frustracją kopnął kamień. Westchnął ciężko i poczłapał po schodach, zmierzając do Wieży Gryffindora, gdzie mógł utopić swe smutki w powodzi zadań domowych. Staną jak wryty gdy zderzył się z Fredem i Georgem, którzy obrzucili go psotnymi spojrzeniami, po czym wręczyli stary, pomięty kawałek pergaminu.

- Co to? – spytał, obracając pergamin w dłoniach.

- Oto – rzekł dramatycznie Fred – klucz do naszych sukcesów.

- Zwędziliśmy go na drugim roku z biura Filcha, kiedy mieliśmy tam szlaban – uzupełnił George. – Masz, obejrzyj sobie.

- Eee… ale to wygląda jak kawałek starego pergaminu – odparł niepewnie Harry. I to miał być niby klucz do sukcesów bliźniaków Weasleyów?

- A racja – zreflektował się George. Wyjął różdżkę. – Musisz znać hasło – dotknął pergaminu różdżką i wyrecytował: - Przysięgam uroczyście, że knuję coś niedobrego.

Zdumiony Harry parzył, jak na pergaminie pojawiają się linie, które uformowały słowa, a następnie kształty, które w końcu ułożyły się… w mapę?

- Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz przedstawiają Mapę Huncwotów – odczytał Harry na głos. – Ale kim oni są?

- Nie mamy pojęcia – przyznał Fred, zerkając na brata. – Ale mnóstwo im zawdzięczamy. To nasi bohaterowie.

Harry westchnął zaskoczony, gdy pojął co widzi na mapie.

- To Hogwart! – zawołał.

Mapa pokazywała Wielką Salę, wszystkie klasy, dormitoria i miejsca w zamku, do których Harry nigdy nie dotarł. Przyjrzał się dokładniej i dostrzegł, że mapa wskazuje też lokalizację ludzi. Pokazywała na żywo co dzieje się w szkole.

- Super! – zachwycił się.

George uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Teraz już wiesz skąd nasze sukcesy.

Fred odchrząknął z poważną miną.

- Harry, mój chłopcze, postanowiliśmy przekazać ten dar młodszemu pokoleniu.

- Wiemy, że użyjesz go dla większego dobra – dodał George.

- Psot.

- Skradania się.

- Siania chaosu.

- Wypraw do Hogsmeade.

- Ale jak… - Harry spojrzał na bliźniaków. – Jak to może pomóc mi dostać się do Hogsmeade?

- A widzisz! – powiedział Fred, zacierając ręce. – To jest najlepsze – rzekł, wskazując kilka miejsc na mapie. – Patrz, mapa pokazuje tajne wyjścia ze szkoły. To tutaj – pokazał na mapie – to najszybsza droga do Hogsmeade. Używaliśmy jej mnóstwo razy. A co, myślałeś, że piwo kremowe po meczach quidditcha pojawia się tak z niczego?

- Super – powtórzył Harry. – Ale czekajcie, nie mogę tego przyjąć. To wasze, co wy bez niej zrobicie?

- Daj spokój – machnął ręką George. – I tak znamy ją na pamięć. I mamy inne sposoby na poruszanie się po szkole tak, żeby nie dać się złapać.

Harry spojrzał na nich badawczo, ale ostatecznie uznał, że jednak nie chce wiedzieć.

- W takim razie dzięki. Naprawdę.

Czuł się niemal wzruszony. Fred i George powierzyli mu jeden ze swoich największych sekretów, żeby mógł wybrać się do Hogsmeade. Bardzo… życzliwie z ich strony.

- A, i nie zapomnij. Jeśli będziesz chciał wyłączyć mapę, po prostu dotknij jej różdżką, o tak – George zademonstrował – i powiedz „Koniec psot".

- A teraz uciekaj i przynieś nam zaszczyt – powiedział Fred, machając wesoło na pożegnanie. Obrócili się jak jeden mąż i podążyli do Hogsmeade razem z resztą uczniów.

- Chłopaki! – zawołał Harry. Zatrzymali się i obrócili. – Dzięki. Naprawdę. To… - wskazał mapę. – To jest rewelacyjne.

- No już, nie rozklejaj nam się, Potter – Fred i George obdarzyli go identycznymi, bliźniaczymi uśmiechami i wyszli przed główne drzwi.

Harry nie czekał. Wsadził mapę do kieszeni i popędził z powrotem do swojego dormitorium po pelerynę niewidkę. Właśnie przeczesywał kufer w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy, gdy do pokoju wpadła Ginny. Wyprostował się zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej nie przychodziła do jego dormitorium.

- Dali ci mapę, prawda? – spytała bez żadnych wstępów. – A ty użyjesz jej, żeby pójść do Hogsmeade.

Harry poczuł, że opada mu szczęka.

- Skąd to do cholery wiesz?

- Proszę cię – Ginny wywróciła oczami. – A jak myślisz, kto pomógł im odkryć hasło?

- Ale musiałaś mieć zaledwie jakieś dziesięć lat! – zawołał Harry, licząc szybko w głowie.

Ginny uniosła jedną brew.

- Ale byłam niezwykle bystrą dziesięciolatką.

Zdumiony Harry uniósł brwi i włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki.

- Chcesz iść ze mną?

Starał się zachowywać nonszalancko w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Mimo że obiecali sobie, że będą przyjaciółmi, tak naprawdę nie spędzali razem dużo czasu. Wydawało mu się jednak, że ona nadal ma koszmary. W ostatnich kilku tygodniach dostrzegał często ciemne worki pod jej oczami.

Ginny przechyliła głowę i zacisnęła usta, rozważając ten pomysł.

- Lepiej nie – uznała wreszcie. – Mam całą masę zadań domowych, które od dawna odkładałam i jestem umówiona z ludźmi w bibliotece

Harry poczuł przypływ optymizmu, widząc, że faktycznie wydaje się zawiedziona.

- To zobaczymy się jak wrócę, tak? Przyniosę ci czekoladę z Miodowego Królestwa.

- Dzięki – uśmiechnęła się. – Powodzenia. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie złapią.

Harry uniósł Mapę Huncwotów i swoją pelerynę.

- Proszę cię. Okaż trochę wiary we mnie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła.

- Chyba właśnie to zrobiłam.

* * *

Harry pędził do Hogwartu ile sił w nogach. Draco Malfoy go zauważył, tego był pewien. Ten palant pewnie leci już do Snape'a, żeby go podkablować. Harry musiał wrócić przed Draco i to w taki sposób, by wszyscy myśleli, że nigdzie nie wychodził. Na szczęście w przeciwieństwie do Malfoya wiedział o tunelu zaczynającym się w piwnicy Miodowego Królestwa i wiodącym do Hogwartu. Bezgłośnie pobłogosławił Freda i George'a i zanotował w pamięci, że musi zrobić dla nich coś ekstra, jeśli wyłga się od tego bez szlabanu.

Ciężko dysząc dobiegł do końca tunelu i wbiegł po schodach prowadzących pod posąg jednookiej wiedźmy. Przeskakiwał dwa stopnie na raz. Ostrożnie wyszeptał hasło i odsunął odrobinę statuę, żeby zajrzeć za róg, nim się spod niej wyczołga. Szukał właśnie na mapie najbliższych kapusiów, gdy usłyszał cichy syk. Zaskoczony uniósł wzrok i ujrzał Ginny.

Została z tyłu za grupą drugoroczniaków. Torbę z książkami przewiesiła przez pierś. Patrzyła z rozbawieniem jak wychodzi spod ziemi, ale nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz przerażenia. Obejrzała się i spojrzała na niego z powrotem rozszerzonymi oczami.

Harry zerknął na mapę i ujrzał, że Snape zmierza bezpośrednio w ich kierunku. Pewnie udawał się do Wieży Gryffindora, by zweryfikować historię Draco i gdyby Harry teraz wyszedł, nadziałby się prosto na niego.

Ginny jeszcze raz spojrzała w panice na Harry'ego, potem z powrotem na Snape'a, który szedł w ich kierunku ze swoją tradycyjną kwaśną miną. Nie było szans, by przegapił Harry'ego wystającego spod posągu. Nauczyciel doszedł już niemal do niszy, w której stała statua. Harry zostanie na pewno złapany, a kara za wyśliźnięcie się z Hogwartu do Hogsmeade raczej nie okaże się lekka.

Ginny otrząsnęła się z szoku, sięgnęła do torby po garść łajnobomb, którymi obdarzyli ją Fred i George, a potem, upewniwszy się, że Snape ją zobaczy, przebiegła kawałek i wrzuciła je do najbliższej męskiej toalety. Rozległa się eksplozja, a korytarz wypełnił paskudny smród. Kilku chłopców wybiegło krztusząc się, a z pomieszczenia wypływał dym.

- Panno Weasley! – ryknął Snape.

Ginny zmarła, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się mina mówiąca „O nie! Zostałam złapana!"

- Panie profesorze, nie… nie widziałam pana.

- Tak też mi się wydaje – odparł Snape lodowatym tonem. – Ale w końcu byłaś zajęta innymi rzeczami, prawda? Powiedz mi, czy naprawdę uważasz, że te dziecinne łajnobomby są zabawne?

- Eee… tak? – Ginny rżnęła głupa, starając się z całych sił nie patrzeć na Harry'ego, który wypełzł spod posągu i narzucił na siebie pelerynę niewidkę. Miała gorącą nadzieję, że pogna jak szalony do swojego dormitorium.

Snape uśmiechnął się chłodno.

- Skoro lubisz hałasujące i cuchnące rzeczy, na pewno nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko szlabanowi ze mną w poniedziałek wieczorem. Jestem pewien, że znajdziemy coś, co ci się spodoba.

- Tak, panie profesorze. Przepraszam, panie profesorze – wyskandowała Ginny, starając się wyglądać na upokorzoną i skarconą. Nie sądziła jednak, by go oszukała.

- Tak przy okazji, nie widziałaś gdzieś pana Pottera? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać.

- Harry'ego? Eee, no nie wiem. Chyba wcześniej mówił, że idzie do biblioteki.

- Świetnie. W takim razie nie powinnaś mieć nic przeciwko, jeśli odprowadzę cię do Wieży, żeby sprawdzić czy już wrócił.

Ginny przełknęła ślinę i skinęła głową. Ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Szedł za nią do Wieży jak wielki, straszny cień. Ginny nie była w stanie żałować, że z premedytacją sprowokowała go do dania jej szlabanu, żeby Harry mógł uciec. Widziała wcześniej, jak Harry żegna się z Ronem i Hermioną i zaniepokoiła go jego mina. To nie było w porządku, że ci głupi mugole, których nazywał rodziną, traktowali go tak okrutnie. To przecież tylko niewinna wycieczka do Hogsmeade. Czemu Harry miałby zostać pozbawionym tak podstawowej rozrywki?

Kiedy dotarli do ostatnich schodów wiodących do wejścia na Wieżę Gryffindora, zatrzymali się na widok rosnącego tłumu przed portretem Grubej Damy. Snape tylko zerknął na pocięte malowidło i gwałtownie się odwrócił. Jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim, gdy pospiesznie schodził w dół.

- Ginny? Co się stało?

Popatrzyła przez ramię i dostrzegła stojących jeden stopień za nią Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała zmartwiona. – Harry, co ci tyle zajęło? Myślałam, że jesteś przed nami.

- Wpadłem po drodze na Rona i Hermionę.

- A ja powiedziałam Snape'owi, że chyba poszedłeś dzisiaj do biblioteki. Więc pamiętaj o tym, jak cię zapyta.

Harry miał właśnie paść Ginny do nóg, by wychwalać jej wspaniałomyślność i dziękować za to, co dla niego zrobiła, ale nadeszli Filch z Dumbledorem i rozpętało się piekło, gdy Gruba Dama zidentyfikowała napastnika jako Syriusza Blacka.

Natychmiast przypomniała mu się rozmowa między profesor McGonagall, Korneliuszem Knotem i Madam Rosmertą, którą podsłuchał w Trzech Miotłach. Oszołomiła go myśl, że Syriusz Black może go nienawidzić tak bardzo, by wkraść się do Hogwartu. Jak Black mógł wydać Voldemortowi swoich najlepszych przyjaciół? Co Voldemort dał Blackowi, czego nie mogli mu ofiarować Lily i James Potter? Harry kątem oka zerknął na Rona i Hermionę. Nigdy nie mógłby tak wobec nich postąpić.

Resztę wieczoru spędził siedząc w ciszy przed kominkiem w paskudnym nastroju. Przywykł już, ze ktoś usiłuje go zabić, ale teraz zostało naruszone sanktuarium Wieży Gryffindora. Wszyscy inni będą czuli się zagrożeni. A poza tym czy Syriusz Black nie był Gryfonem? Jak wielkim szaleńcem się stał?

Ron i Hermiona wkrótce udali się do łóżek, a Harry patrzył za nimi, pragnąc zapewnić ich, że on nigdy nie zdradziłby swoich przyjaciół tak, jak zrobił to Black. Miał nadzieję, że oni zdają sobie z tego sprawę, ale wypadki ostatniego dnia tak nim wstrząsnęły, że uznał, że należałoby to powtórzyć.

Ginny dołączyła do niego przed kominkiem i siedzieli w wygodnym milczeniu, aż Harry zorientował się, że zostali sami w pokoju wspólnym.

- Chciałem ci podziękować za wcześniej – przerwał ciszę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to dla mnie zrobiłaś.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, nie odrywając oczu od tańczących płomieni.

- W końcu ty też co nieco dla mnie zrobiłeś.

- Ginny – powiedział niecierpliwie Harry – nie zrobiłem tego, bo oczekiwałem jakiejś formy rewanżu.

Zwróciła na niego jasne brązowe oczy. Jeśli dobrze się przyjrzeć, mógł w nich dostrzec refleksy ognia.

- Wiem – odparła po prostu. – Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam u ciebie długu. Jeśli mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, to zrobię. Poza tym – dodała ponuro, patrząc w płomienie – powinieneś móc iść. To nie w porządku, że musisz mieszkać z tymi okropnymi mugolami.

Harry nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić.

- Ale i tak to doceniam. Dał ci szlaban, nie?

- Dał.

Skrzywił się.

- Szlag, Ginny, tak mi przykro. Nie warto było. Wynagrodzę ci to, słowo. Obiecuję… zrobię twoje zadania domowe tego wieczoru czy coś.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Ale wtedy mój dług u ciebie urośnie – zauważyła. – Nie martw się, Harry. Będzie dobrze. Wiesz, to właśnie robią dla siebie przyjaciele.

Harry westchnął, zmęczony tym sporem.

- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – spytała Ginny, obracając się przodem do niego.

- O co tylko chcesz – odpowiedział.

- Dlaczego poszedłeś za mną? To znaczy do Komnaty?

- Jesteś Weasleyem – wyjaśnił od razu Harry. Nie sądził, by trzeba to było wyjaśniać, ale kontynuował: - Jesteś młodszą siostrą Rona, a on moim najlepszym kumplem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby on… ani ktokolwiek z twojej rodziny… ucierpiał. Nie jeśli coś z tym mogłem zrobić – spojrzał na nią niespokojnie. – Przepraszam, że nie był to bardziej osobisty powód. Że nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Czy kiedykolwiek przestaniesz się tym dręczyć?

- Pewnie nie.

- Dobra, w takim razie ja dalej będę wrzucała łajnobomby do męskiego kibla, żeby uratować cię od wpadnięcia w łapy Snape'a.

- Umowa stoi. Ale dalej mogę cię ratować – zastrzegł Harry.

- Chyba że ja uratuję cię pierwsza – odcięła się.

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale poprzestał na szerokim uśmiechu. Jakimś cudem udało jej się go rozweselić. Zauważył, że Ginny Weasley często się to udaje i zupełnie jakby robiła to bez wysiłku.

- Mogę ci zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie?

- Cholera jasna, kobieto – jęknął z humorem – czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz pytać?

- W sumie to bardziej obserwacja – poprawiła się.

- Dawaj – Harry oparł się wygodniej na poduszkach.

- Syriusz Black – rzuciła Ginny. – Ta sprawa nie daje ci spokoju.

Harry zesztywniał. Ile ona wie? Czy wszyscy wiedzieli, że Syriusz Black zdradził jego rodziców? A jeśli wiedzieli, czemu nikt mu o tym nie powiedział.

- Nie masz co się na mnie złościć – powiedziała rzeczowo. – Nie miałam pojęcia, że nie znałeś tej historii. Myślałam, że mój tato powiedział ci o tym w Dziurawym Kotle.

Harry uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, czy Ginny umie czytać w myślach.

- Nie powiedział – rzekł krótko. – Powiedział mi, że Black chce mnie dorwać, ale nie opowiedział całości. Tak naprawdę dowiedziałem się dopiero dzisiaj, kiedy podsłuchałem profesor McGonagall, która rozmawiała w pubie z Madam Rosmertą i Korneliuszem Knotem.

- Przykro mi – odpowiedziała Ginny ze współczuciem.

Dobry humor Harry'ego ulotnił się równie szybko, jak się wcześniej pojawił. Prze kilka minut siedział nachmurzony, w końcu wypalił:

- Po prostu chciałbym to zrozumieć! To znaczy… jak on mógł to zrobić? Był ich przyjacielem!

Sama myśl o zrobieniu czegoś takiego Ronowi czy Hermionie sprawiała, że miał mdłości. Jak Black mógł to zrobić?

Ginny przyciągnęła jedną nogę do piersi i oparła podbródek na kolanie. Druga noga zwisała swobodnie z sofy.

- Więc jesteś pewien, że Black jest winny? – spytała.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- Zamknęli go na dwanaście lat w Azkabanie! Tuzin świadków widziało, jak morduje Petera Pettigrew, a Black był ich strażnikiem tajemnicy. Jak inaczej Voldemort mógł ich znaleźć?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale kiedyś wyprosiłam, żeby Bill opowiedział mi całą historię. Miałam wtedy dziewięć lat. Moja mama nie chciała, żebym wiedziała, ale Bill nigdy nie potrafił mi niczego odmówić, jeśli go właściwie poprosiłam. To co się stało… zawsze coś mi nie pasowało.

- Czemu?

- Wiesz – zaczęła powoli, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem – Syriusz Black nigdy nie miał procesu. Po prostu wysłali go do Azkabanu. Więc nikt nigdy nie usłyszał jego wersji tej historii. I zawsze dręczyła mnie ta sprawa z palcem Pettigrew. Jeśli Syriusz Black zabił go zaklęciem wystarczająco potężnym, by zabić na raz dwunastu mugoli, tak że nie został po nich ślad, to czemu po Peterze został tylko palec i nic poza tym? No sam pomyśl – Ginny odwróciła się w jego stronę i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby trzymała niej różdżkę. – Jeśli chcę cię zabić to celuję w twoją głowę albo w serce, tak?

Harry niechętnie skinął głową.

- No chyba tak.

- Ale jeśli celuję w twoją głowę, zaklęcie rozwala twoje ciało na kawałki, zaczynając od głowy. Więc rozlatuje się od góry. Nadążasz?

- Chyba.

Harry usiłował wyobrazić sobie ciało eksplodujące zgodnie z jej opisem i skrzywił się. To było dość makabryczne ćwiczenie.

- Więc jakim cudem został tylko palec u ręki? – kontynuowała niecierpliwie. – Przecież to powinien być palec u nogi albo coś podobnego, bo przecież zaklęcie wytraca energię zmierzając w dół. Zapewne uniósłbyś też ręce, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Więc to one eksplodują jako pierwsze. Podobnie jeśli uderzę w twój tułów. Wtedy wybuch rozchodzi się we wszystkich kierunkach i na pewno dojdzie do twoich rąk. I jakim cudem czar kompletnie zniszczył całe ciało poza małym palcem? Powinno chyba zostać coś więcej? W każdym razie ta cała sprawa jest dziwna i zawsze coś mi w niej nie grało.

- Wiesz, jesteś straszna.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Racja, chyba za dużo o tym wszystkim myślałam. Wiesz, że Syriusz nie przyznał się do samego końca? – spojrzała na niego. – Zawsze mówił, że jest niewinny.

- Tak samo jak wielu innych Śmierciożerców – zauważył Harry.

- Tak – przyznała. – Ale…

- Ale co?

Popatrzyła na niego przepraszająco.

- Kiedy byłam mała, prosiłam mamę i tatę, żeby opowiadali mi o tobie historie. Trochę się w tobie podkochiwałam nim cię jeszcze poznałam… zresztą po tym jak cię poznałam też – wyznała, rumieniąc się lekko. Harry uznał to za urocze.

- Jak mogłaś się we mnie podkochiwać, skoro mnie nawet nie znałaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale doprowadzałam mamę do szału, dopytując o kolejne historie o Harrym Potterze. Kiedy jej się skończyły, opowiadała mi historie o twoich rodzicach. Nie znała ich za dobrze, ale słyszała różne opowieści o twoim tacie i Syriuszu z czasów hogwardzkich. Najwyraźniej ta dwójka stała się legendą, dzięki swoim psotom i tym podobnym. Zawsze trzymali się z profesorem Lupinem i oczywiście Peterem Pettigrew.

Harry przypomniał sobie, że profesor McGonagall mówiła, że James Potter i Syriusz Black byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. „Nierozłączni" mówiła o nich.

- Do czego zmierzasz? Wszyscy wiedzą, że byli przyjaciółmi, a potem on ich zdradził.

- I właśnie o to mi chodzi – odpowiedziała zamyślona. – Nigdy nie znałam twojego taty, ale dużo o nim słyszałam. Nie wydaje mi się typem człowieka, który zaprzyjaźniłby się z kimś, kto zdradziłby go, ot tak.

Harry gapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Znów udało jej się wypowiedzieć na głos jego myśli. Zastanawiał się dokładnie nad tym samym. Jakim cudem Syriusz Black oszukał Jamesa Pottera? Według profesor McGonagall byli przyjaciółmi bardzo długo. Trudno uwierzyć, że jego ojciec mógł zaufać komuś, kto zdradziłby go tak brutalnie.

- Sam nie wiem – Harry potrząsnął głową. - Ale my dwoje wiemy najlepiej jak działa Voldemort. Prawdopodobnie potrafi skłonić kogoś, żeby zdradził przyjaciół. A poza tym Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostało jakoś złamane. Syriusz był strażnikiem tajemnicy, jak inaczej Voldemort mógłby ich odnaleźć, skoro Syriusz mu nie powiedział?

- Tak – przyznała ponuro. – Chyba masz rację. Po prostu… wiesz, nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, żebym mogła tak zdradzić przyjaciół. A ty?

Popatrzyła na niego oczami jeszcze większymi niż zwykle. Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę i spojrzał jej w oczy. Nie miał pojęcia skąd to wie, ale był pewien, że Ginny objęła go terminem „przyjaciel". Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się, by ktoś mógł go zdradzić, na pewno nie Ginny, ale miło, że to potwierdziła.

- Nigdy – zapewnił z uczuciem. – Nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

* * *

Dwa dni później Harry siedział wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym z Ronem i Hermioną i słuchał, jak kłócą się o Krzywołapa, kota Hermiony i Parszywka, szczura Rona. Szczerze mówiąc uważał, że Ron zachowuje się nieracjonalnie. W końcu Parszywek był szczurem, a Krzywołap kotem. Jak Hermiona miała powstrzymać koci instynkt utrwalany przez tysiące lat ewolucji? Nie ośmielił się jednak wyrazić swojej opinii na głos. Nie chciał wysłuchiwać wrzasków Rona skierowanych na niego.

Dziura za portretem otworzyła się i Harry dostrzegł wchodzącą Ginny. Była biała jak ściana i na ile Harry mógł dojrzeć z tej odległości, trzęsła się jak osika na wietrze. Wyglądała wręcz, jakby z trudem utrzymywała torbę w dłoni. Zerknął na Rona i Hermionę. Uznał, że są zbyt zaabsorbowani swoją kłótnią, by zauważyć jego nieobecność, więc wstał i podszedł do Ginny.

- Ginny? – zapytał cicho. – Dobrze się czujesz?

Wziął od niej torbę i wyciągnął rękę, gdy się zachwiała. Musiała złapać go za przedramię, żeby się nie przewrócić.

- Ginny? – powtórzył zaniepokojony. – Co się stało?

Ginny powiodła wokół błędnym wzrokiem, wreszcie zogniskowała spojrzenie na Harrym

- H… Harry – wyjąkała. – Ja… ja…

- Chodź tu.

Harry rozejrzał się, by upewnić się, że nikt ich nie obserwuje. Widząc, że Hermiona i Ron są zbyt zajęci sobą po drugiej stronie pokoju, pociągnął Ginny do jednej z sof stojących na uboczu przy schodach.

Ginny zwaliła się na sofę, jakby nie mogła dłużej stać. Wciąż trzymała się ręki Harry'ego niczym tonący koła ratunkowego.

- Mia… miałam szla… szlaban…

- Co zrobił Snape? – przerwał jej ostro. – Niech tylko dorwę tego kutafona…

Ginny gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie… nie Snape…

Wzięła głęboki oddech i puściła rękę Harry'ego, by ukryć twarz w dłoniach.

- Ginny? – powtórzył niespokojnie Harry. Ginny wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów i uniosła głowę.

- Przepraszam, Harry – wychrypiała. – Po prostu… przeżyłam paskudny wstrząs.

Nie dopytywał, niepewny czy powinien się wtrącać.

- Głupio z mojej strony, że się nie spodziewałam – kontynuowała. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam.

- O czym?

Ginny popatrzyła na niego badawczo, jakby oceniała czy jest godzien, żeby powiedzieć mu prawdę. Harry wiedział, że to co dręczy Ginny tak naprawdę nie jest jego sprawą, ich przyjaźń wciąż nie wyszła poza początkowe stadium. Jednak martwił się o nią tak bardzo, że czuł się wręcz… niezręcznie.

- Chyba nie muszę cię prosić, żebyś zatrzymał wszystko co powiem dla siebie? – powiedziała tonem wypranym z emocji. Jej oczy powędrowały w stronę Rona i Hermiony, którzy właśnie demonstracyjnie się ignorowali.

- Oczywiście – zapewnił zdecydowanie Harry.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i złożyła dłonie na kolanach.

- Wracałam ze szlabanu – zaczęła opowiadać, nie podnosząc głowy – i postanowiłam pójść skrótem przy ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym, wiesz, tym za gobelinem Grubasa i Wielbłądów?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że tam jest skrót.

- Jest zaznaczony na mapie – uświadomiła go z machnięciem ręki. – W każdym razie byłam gdzieś w połowie korytarza, kiedy w mojej torbie urwał się pasek – wskazała na leżący u jej stóp pakunek. Harry dostrzegł strzępy materiału w miejscu pęknięcia. – Rozświetliłam różdżkę, żeby wszystko pozbierać i kiedy skończyłam, zobaczyłam dużego węża wyrzeźbionego w ścianie – przełknęła ciężko ślinę i kontynuowała; - Wyglądał jak niektóre rzeźby… tam, w Komnacie – mówiła coraz ciszej, niemal szeptała. – A ja się po prostu na niego gapiłam. Nie… nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu, a on… on zaczął się ruszać.

Uniosła na Harry'ego przerażoną twarz, w której błyszczały szeroko otwarte oczy. Harry nie widział jej w takim stanie odkąd obudziła się w Komnacie Tajemnic.

- A wtedy zrozumiałam, że się porusza, bo… bo kazałam mu się „otworzyć". Harry… mówiłam w języku węży!

Czegokolwiek spodziewał się z jej ust, na pewno nie było to to. Harry z reguły nie pamiętał, że jest wężousty, a odkąd dowiedział się, że to część magii, którą zostawił w nim Voldemort, gdy próbował go zabić, nie myślał na ten temat wcale.

- Jesteś pewna?

- Oczywiście, że jestem pewna – odparła zirytowana Ginny. - A poza tym pieprzony wąż otworzył przecież przejście. Musiałam gapić się na niego przez wieki, zanim je zamknęłam – zadygotała.

- Co było za drzwiami? – spytał z ciekawością Harry.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Kolejny skrót. Pewnie prowadzi prosto do ślizgońskich dormitoriów. Ale nie o to chodzi! – ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała i drgnęła, gdy kilka osób spojrzała w ich stronę. – Chodzi o to, że potrafiłam mówić w języku węży tylko wtedy, gdy byłam opętana przez Toma Riddle! – kontynuowała wściekłym szeptem.

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy. Rozumiał skąd wzięła się nagła znajomość języka węży u Ginny. Właściwie cała rozmowa zaczęła skręcać w niepokojąco znajomym kierunku.

- Jak myślisz, co to znaczy?

Harry wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- To znaczy – powiedział ponuro – że idziemy się zobaczyć z profesorem Dumbledorem.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- rozmowa z Dumbledorem  
__- Ron i odruchy starszego brata  
__- Harry nadaje Ginny nowe przezwisko  
_


	4. Cień Toma Riddle

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Zapraszam na mojego bloga "Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu. Możecie tam też znaleźć opisy pozostałych moich tłumaczeń, zachęcam do zapoznania się z nimi :)_

* * *

**Rozdział 4 - Cień Toma Riddle**

Ginny w milczeniu słuchała profesora Dumbledore'a, który wyjaśniał, że Voldemort zostawił w niej cząstkę siebie, gdy opętał ją za pomocą dziennika w poprzednim roku. To właśnie ta mała cząstka dawała jej umiejętność mówienia językiem węży i zapewne cała masę innych zdolności, które czekają na odkrycie.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy coś takiego się stanie - przyznał. - Ale w podobnych sytuacjach często mija dużo czasu, nim podobne efekty się ujawnią, a ja nie wiedziałem czy i jak objawią się w tym przypadku. To interesujące, że właśnie język węży okazał się tą zdolnością, która została ci przekazana.

Ginny musiała się obruszyć, bo spojrzał na nią ponad krawędzią swoich okularów, a jego oczy migotały.

- To jest interesujące, czy chcesz to przyznać czy nie - powiedział łagodnie. Może powinnaś zapytać pana Pottera w jakich okolicznościach on został wężousty.

- Nie uważam, żeby to nie było interesujące - odparła Ginny, równie spokojnie. - Nie chcę jedynie używać słowa "zdolność". Jest zdecydowanie zbyt pozytywne, żeby określać to, co się stało.

- Bycie wężoustym to zdolność, jaką posiada niewielu czarodziejów - zauważył Dumbledore. - Nie ma najlepszej reputacji, ale może ty i pan Potter zdołacie to zmienić.

- Raczej nie zamierzam oznajmiać wszystkim, że potrafię rozmawiać z wężami - powiedziała Ginny, nieco ostrzejszym tonem niż początkowo zamierzała. - Zwłaszcza, że dostałam tą zdolność od czarnego maga.

Dumbledore oparł się wygodniej i położył dłonie na blacie swojego biurka.

- Masz więź z Tomem Riddle - rzekł bez owijania w bawełnę. - Nie sądzę, by ta więź miała wygasnąć, póki sam Voldemort nie umrze ostatecznie. Jesteśmy na nieznanych wodach, panno Weasley. Nie mam pojęcia jak rozwinie się sytuacja.

- Co pan chce mi powiedzieć?

- Chcę po prostu, żebyś stawiła czoło faktom, Ginewro. Ta więź może mieć jeszcze inne efekty i z tego co wiem nie zdołasz przed nią uciec. Musisz jednak nauczyć sie ją kontrolować, inaczej to ona będzie kontrolować ciebie.

- Jakie inne efekty?

- Jak już mówiłem, sam dokładnie nie wiem - zaczął ostrożnie dyrektor. - Ale możesz nagle rzucać niezwykle potężne zaklęcia albo odkryjesz, że masz jakąś wiedzę, choć nigdy się tego nie uczyłaś. Mówiąc wprost, nie mamy sposobu, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakie dokładnie części siebie zostawił w tobie Voldemort. Kiedy cię opętał, dzieliliście jeden umysł. Nawet jeśli był to szesnastoletni Voldemort, to zapewne już wtedy był patologiczny i złowrogi.

Ginny wstała gwałtownie i podeszła do okna. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i wbiła spojrzenie w stojącą na Błoniach chatkę Hagrida. Wolałaby pójść z wizytą do gajowego Hogwartu, niż siedzieć w tym gabinecie i rozmawiać o jej więzi z Voldemortem.

Świetnie wiedziała, o czym mówi dyrektor. Już kilka razy siła jej zaklęć zaskakiwała ją, a niektóre lekcje wydawały jej się dziwnie znajome. Pomysły i wspomnienia pojawiały się z niczego. Na początku tego nie zauważała, ale powrót do Hogwartu wywołał napływ całej fali wspomnień, które nie należały do niej i Ginny zrozumiała z przerażającą pewnością, że to pozostałości po zeszłorocznym opętaniu. Czasami czuła się, jakby coś mrocznego i oślizłego zapuszczało korzenie w jej głowie. W takich chwilach musiała wytężać cała swoją wolę, by nie wrzeszczeć na wszystkich wokół niej. Zadrżała. Jak łatwo byłoby się poddać i pozwolić tej mrocznej części na przejęcie kontroli...

- On jest chory - wyznała cicho. - Niektóre z rzeczy, o których myślał i które robił... Chyba nie chciał, żebym je zobaczyła. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że połączenie będzie działało w dwie strony, gdy próbował przejąć nade mną całkowitą kontrolę. Wydaje mi się - wymamrotała, jakby do siebie - że gdyby Harry się nie pojawił, nie miałoby to wielkiego znaczenia.

Odwróciła się od okna.

- Coś jeszcze, panie profesorze?

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią badawczo.

- Nie, możesz iść. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś. Ufam, że powiadomisz mnie, jeśli przydarzy ci się jeszcze coś niezwykłego?

Ginny skinęła głową i ruszyła do drzwi.

- W takim razie zobaczymy się rano na śniadaniu. Ginny, pamiętaj, że zawsze jestem do twojej dyspozycji, jeśli potrzebowałabyś pomocy. Możesz przyjść i porozmawiać ze mną o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

Ginny poczuła przypływ wdzięczności.

- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

Uśmiechnął się i pozwolił Ginny wyjść z gabinetu.

Harry czekał na nią u stóp klatki schodowej. Wstał, kiedy zeszła na dół i ruszył wraz z nią z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindora.

- Wiesz co mi powiedział? - przerwała ciszę Ginny.

- Jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne, to miałem z nim dokładnie taką samą rozmowę w czerwcu - odpowiedział Harry głosem wypranym z emocji. - Przepraszam.

Ginny zerknęła na niego.

- Harry, nie masz za co przepraszać. To przez Toma, nie przez ciebie.

- Nie o to mi chodziło - zaoponował. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że przykro mi, że właśnie ciebie to spotkało.

- Acha. Dzięki w takim razie - chwila ciszy. - Przykro mi z powodu twojej więzi.

- Tak, to do dupy - przyznał Harry.

Ginny parsknęła.

- To chyba mało powiedziane.

- Ano - przyznał z uśmiechem Harry.

- A jednak - kontynuował po chwili ciszy - to całkiem miłe.

- Całkiem miłe? - powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Ginny. - Całkiem miłe?!

- Nie o to mi chodziło - wtrącił się pospiesznie. - Chodziło mi o to, że wiesz... to dla mnie miłe... że mogę się tym z kimś podzielić. Nie jestem już jedynym wężoustym.

- Ale nie powiesz o tym nikomu, prawda?

- Nie powiem - zapewnił stanowczo Harry. - Ale ja wiem i ty wiesz i... no wiesz... to będzie taka nasza tajemnica.

- Nasz własny sekretny język - powiedziała z przekąsem.

- Tak jakby - zgodził się. Postanowił zaryzykować i zarzucił jej rękę na ramiona w braterskim geście. - Wiesz, to już kolejna rzecz, którą mamy wspólną.

- Tak - wymamrotała. - Mamy więcej wspólnego z każdym dniem.

* * *

Minął tydzień i Harry widział, że Ginny wciąż czuje się równie niezręcznie jak w dniu, gdy po raz pierwszy odkryła, że potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Właściwie z każdym dniem było coraz gorzej, ale podejrzewał, że wynikało to z jej wychowania w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie takie rzeczy kojarzono ze złem.

Któregoś dnia złapał ją po obiedzie i przekonał, żeby poszła z nim na spacer po kolacji. Miał pewien pomysł, ale nie do końca wiedział, jak ją do niego przekonać. Mogła to uznać za głupotę.

Harry wziął na kolację swoją pelerynę. Gdy jedli budyń, złapał spojrzenie Ginny. Skinął ku drzwiom i oboje wstali. Na zewnątrz ruszyli w milczeniu w stronę jeziora. Dotarli do brzegu i Harry obrócił się do niej.

- Wiem przez co przechodzisz.

Ginny jedynie uniosła brew.

- Ale nie jestem mrocznym czarodziejem, a ty nie jesteś mroczną czarodziejką – kontynuował. – Nic co cię spotkało nie jest twoją winą.

Uniosła drugą brew.

- Widzę, że cię to gnębi – nie poddawał się. – I wierz mi, czułem się tak samo, ale…

- Harry – przerwała mu – do czego zmierzasz?

Z Harry'ego uszło powietrze. Wepchnął ręce do kieszeni. Lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że on jest też we mnie. Wiem jak się czujesz.

- Czuję się brudna – wyznała nagle

- Ja też.

- Jakbym była… skażona.

- Ja też.

- Wściekła. Wykorzystana. Jak tykająca bomba zegarowa, mogąca w każdej chwili eksplodować.

- Ja też. Wiem. I rozumiem, ale nie sądzę, żeby miało to się stać.

Ginny spojrzała na jezioro.

- A co jeśli jest go we mnie za dużo? – spytała ledwo słyszalnym głosem. – Co jeśli nie zostało mnie wystarczająco dużo i on znowu przejmie kontrolę?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- To się nie zdarzy. Jesteś na to za silna. Słuchaj, Ginny… - ujął ją za ramiona i obrócił twarzą do siebie – chodzi o to, że przekazał ci część swoich mocy. To był przypadek i gdyby chciał ci w ten sposób zrobić jakąś krzywdę, przekazałby znacznie więcej.

- Nie rozumiesz – zaoponowała cicho. – Ja go ciągle czasami czuję. To więcej niż przekazanie mocy. On wciąż jest we mnie.

Harry pokiwał głową z zaciśniętymi ustami.

- Wiem – odpowiedział. – Wierz mi, świetnie to wiem. I uważam, że zawsze tak będzie, póki on na dobre nie zniknie – machnął ręką w stronę jeziora. – On wciąż gdzieś tam jest. Kupuje sobie czas.

- To co zrobimy?

- Wiesz – spojrzał na nią – pomyślałem sobie, że fajnie by było nauczyć się naprawdę mówić w języku węży.

- Co? – spojrzała na niego wstrząśnięta.

- Nasz własny sekretny język – przypomniał jej nieco zażenowany. – Pomyślałem, że może poćwiczymy rozmawianie w tym języku, aż będziemy w tym biegli.

- To… - przerwała i spojrzała na niego badawczo. – To mogłoby być w porządku – przyznała powoli. – Ale tylko między nami, prawda? Nikt nie musi wiedzieć?

- Nikt – zapewnił.

- To jak zaczniemy?

- Może spróbuj udawać, że jestem wężem i coś powiedz.

Ginny wpatrywała się w niego kilka minut, potem zaczęła mówić. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zorientował się, że mówi w języku węży. Musiał się naprawdę skupić, by usłyszeć syczenie, bo to co rejestrował jego mózg brzmiało:

- Nazywam się Ginny Weasley. Mam sześciu nadopiekuńczych braci palantów i jestem uczennicą w Hogwarcie.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Dziwne.

- Twoja kolej – zachęciła go.

- Nazywam się Harry Potter. Nie mam braci, ale za to mam uroczą sowę i krewnych, którzy są najgłupszymi mugolami na świecie.

- Dziwne – zgodziła się Ginny. – Przez większość czasu nawet nie zorientowałam się, że mówisz w języku węży.

- Wiem, będziemy musieli nad tym naprawdę popracować.

* * *

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni Harry i Ginny poszli na niezliczoną ilość spacerów, podczas których rozmawiali wyłącznie w języku węży. Kilka razy znaleźli prawdziwe węże i świetnie bawili się, dyskutując z nimi o różnicach w pogodzie między Anglią i Szkocją czy różnych rodzajach gryzoni. Powoli nauczyli się rozpoznawać, kiedy mówią w języku węży i przyzwyczaili się do tego na tyle, że potrafili cicho szeptać do siebie w tym języku w pokoju wspólnym, gdy nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. Spędzali razem dużo czasu i Harry odkrył, że czasami trudno mu zachować wszystko co wiedział o Ginny w tajemnicy. Zwłaszcza, gdy Ron rzucał mu dziwne spojrzenia, a Hermiona patrzyła na nich domyślnie, gdy tylko wychodził gdzieś z Ginny.

Ginny niechętnie przyznała, że było jej z tym dobrze. Harry pomógł jej przełamać strach przed językiem węży czy też raczej przemóc strach wynikający faktu, że była jedną z dwóch wężoustych osób na świecie. Ginny uznała, że spędziła w poprzednim roku zdecydowanie za dużo czasu martwiąc się swoim dziecinnym zabujaniem w Harrym. Bycie jego przyjacielem było zdecydowanie lepsze.

Niemal dwa miesiące później Harry opuścił kolację, bo zbyt długo odkładał napisanie wypracowania z eliksirów i teraz musiał je stworzyć na ostatnią chwilę. Ledwo zarejestrował, że dziura za portretem stanęła otworem i nie zorientował się nawet, że ktoś wszedł, póki drobna dłoń nie położyła przed nim kanapki z mielonką wołową, owiniętej w chusteczkę. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał delikatnie uśmiechającą się Ginny Weasley.

- Dzięki – rzucił nieuważnie, odgryzając spory kęs. – Zgłodniałem.

- Tak myślałam – odpowiedziałam. – Jak ci idzie?

- Jako tako – burknął. – Szło by lepiej, gdybym nie zmarnował tyle czasu na qudditch tamtego dnia – odgryzł kolejny kęs. – Albo gdyby Hermiona mi pomogła. Nie wiesz przypadkiem co się powstanie, kiedy dodasz korzenie złotogłowiu do wyciągu z bylicy?

- Eliksir, który usuwa kurzajki – odparła bez namysłu. Zarumieniła się, gdy Harry spojrzał na nią zdumiony. – Przepraszam. Nie mam pojęcia skąd to wiem.

Harry skinął głową, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Ginny w końcu przekazała mu wszystkie szczegóły jej rozmowy z profesorem Dumbledore. Od tego momentu zaczął zwracać uwagę na jej przebłyski niezwykłej wiedzy. Wciąż jednak nie widział objawów świadczących o zwiększonej mocy.

Ginny uderzyła go lekko w ramię na pożegnanie i odeszła. Pomachała Ronowi i Hermionie, którzy wchodzili do pokoju wspólnego i ruszyła na górę po schodach.

- Ginny! – zawołał za nią Ron. – Chcę z tobą pogadać!

Harry uniósł głowę, słysząc złość w głosie swojego kumpla.

- O co chodzi? – spytała niecierpliwie Ginny. – Mam co robić.

Ron zmrużył oczy.

- Właściwie to chciałem pogadać z tobą i z Harrym.

Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który uniósł pytająco brwi. Ginny parsknęła niezadowolona, ale dołączyła do nich przy stoliku Harry'ego przed kominkiem.

Ron stanął, naśladując pozę jego siostry z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jego oczy przeniosły się z wciąż siedzącego Harry'ego na patrzącą na niego wściekle Ginny. Harry uznał, że Ron wygląda dość onieśmielająco i zerknął na Hermionę, która odpowiedziała mu niepewnym uśmiechem.

- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie nieustannie znikacie we dwójkę. Za każdym razem gdy się obrócę, wy dwoje gdzieś się wykradacie. Myśleliście, że my – wskazał na siebie i Hermionę – nic nie zauważymy?

- Mnie do tego nie mieszaj – przerwała mu Hermiona. – Uważam, że to wspaniałe, że Harry i Ginny są przyjaciółmi. Nie masz prawa…

- Po prostu odpowiedzcie na pytanie – uciął Ron. – Harry?

Harry powoli zamknął podręcznik do eliksirów i oparł się na fotelu, jego ramiona zwisały luźno po bokach.

- Ron, nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Ginny i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Chyba wolno nam spędzać razem czas?

Oczy Rona zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej.

- Przyjaciele? Nic więcej?

- Co ty tu właściwie… - zaczęła ostro Ginny, ale zamilkła, gdy Harry uniósł dłoń.

- O co nas pytasz, Ron?

Ron wziął głęboki oddech i zapytał pospiesznie:

- Czy chodzisz z moją siostrą? Moją małą, dwunastoletnią siostrą?

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale Ginny tym razem nie dała się uciszyć.

- Wystarczy – powiedziała ostro. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i nic ponad to. Ale szczerze mówiąc nic ci do tego co jest między nami. Nawet gdyby było coś więcej, to nie twoja sprawa.

- Jesteś moją siostrą – odparł Ron. – Muszę cię chronić. W zeszłym roku spieprzyłem tę robotę, wiem, i chcę się w tym roku zrehabilitować.

- Chroniąc mnie przed Harry? – roześmiała się Ginny. – Ron, to twój najlepszy kumpel!

- Wiem – Ron uśmiechnął się przelotnie do Harry'ego – ale coś przede mną ukrywacie i chcę wiedzieć co to jest.

Ginny westchnęła i wymieniła z Harrym porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Potrząsnął głową ledwo zauważalnie. To ona musi zdecydować czy opowiedzieć te historię i on nie będzie na nią wpływał. Przeciągnęła niespokojnie dłonią po włosach i szarpnęła za swój koński ogon.

- W porządku – rzekła po dłuższej chwili. – Powiem wam obojgu. Ale musicie obiecać, że dochowacie tajemnicy. Nie chcę, żeby wiedział o tym cały pieprzony zamek.

- Oczywiście, Ginny – zapewniła ją Hermiona. Wydawała się wręcz oburzona sugestią, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Ginny rozejrzała się po pokoju, by upewnić się, że dalej są sami, wreszcie jej spojrzenie spoczęło na Ronie. Harry poczuł chęć wzięcia jej za rękę, by dodać jej sił, ale wiedział, że zapewne ochrzani go za myślenie, że nie potrafi sama sobie z tym poradzić.

- Dwa miesiące temu odkryłam, że jestem wężousta – powiedziała, mówiąc bezpośrednio do Rona. – Myślałam, że zwariuję, ale Harry mi pomógł. Zabrał mnie do Dumbledore'a i poświęcił mnóstwo swojego czasu rozmawiając ze mną w języku węży, żebym mogła się do niego przyzwyczaić. I właśnie to robimy. Rozmawiamy ze sobą i z wężami, które od czasu do czasu spotykamy na Błoniach. I tyle.

Hermiona westchnęła, a Ron zbladł.

- Je… jes… jesteś wężousta – wykrztusił. – Jak Harry?

- Tak – potwierdziła Ginny. – Jak Harry. Właściwie to dokładnie jak Harry.

- Och! – Hermiona zrobiła wielkie oczy. – To on… ci to dał?

Ginny oderwała oczy od Rona i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

- Tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – On.

- Kto? – dopytywał Ron. – Harry?

- Nie, idioto – skarciła go Hermiona. – Tom Riddle. Voldemort.

- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia – wycedził Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ginny, nie rozumiem… co to znaczy?

Ginny westchnęła ciężko i znów zerknęła na Harry'ego. Usiłował uśmiechnąć się do niej pocieszająco, ale wyszedł mu raczej krzywy grymas.

- Tom Riddle zostawił we mnie część swoich mocy, gdy mnie opętał – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Dokładnie tak, jak Voldemort przekazał część swoich mocy Harry'emu, gdy ten był dzieckiem.

- Ale tylko mroczni czarodzieje są wężouści – wydyszał Ron.

- Ronald!

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, gotów bronić Ginny, ale ta odepchnęła go bezceremonialnie na bok i stanęła przed bratem.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem mroczną czarodziejką? – spytała go cicho.

- Nie.. nie… oczywiście, że nie. Ja po prostu… no co, to przecież prawda? – bronił się Ron.

- To nie jest prawda – wtrącił się chicho Harry. – Jestem wężousty, a nie jestem mroczny.

- No nie, Harry, oczywiście że nie, ale to nie twoja wina, że Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Można-Wymawiać próbował cię zabić i przekazał ci swoje moce… - urwał, widząc groźny wzrok przyjaciela.

- Tak samo to nie wina Ginny – rzekł ostro Harry. – To nie jej wina, że Tom Riddle ją opętał. Myślę, że twoja siostra zasługuje na przeprosiny.

- Za co?!

- Za to, że zachowujesz się, jakby bycie wężousty było czymś złym – poparła Harry'ego Hermiona. – Naprawdę nie wiem o co tyle szumu. Co z tego, ze potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Dla mnie brzmi to bardzo ciekawie…

- Ciekawie? – wrzasnął Ron. – To zdolność przekazywana od samego Salazara Slytherina. To nie jest ciekawe, tylko przerażające!

Harry zesztywniał. Czuł, że Ginny u jego boku cała się najeżyła. Spodziewał się, że Ron będzie nieco bardziej wspierał siostrę. Przecież nie odwrócił się od Harry'ego w poprzednim roku, kiedy wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że potrafi rozmawiać z wężami. Czemu miałby traktować Ginny inaczej?

- Mam już dość tego kretyna – powiedziała Ginny do Harry'ego. – Idę do mojego pokoju.

Harry niemal zaczął wiwatować, gdy zorientował się, że odezwała się do niego w języku węży. Oczy Rona prawie wyskoczyły z orbit, gdy jego siostra zaczęła syczeć do jego najlepszego kumpla, a potem ruszyła w stronę schodów.

- Lepiej pójdę za nią – powiedziała Hermiona. Obrzuciła Rona karcącym spojrzeniem i ruszyła za przyjaciółką.

- Ron, stary, tym razem przegiąłeś – skomentował Harry, potrząsając głową. – Po co to powiedziałeś?

- Co takiego?

- Że to przerażające. Na Merlina, czasem jesteś taki tępy! Widziałeś jak trudno było jej to w ogóle wyznać, słyszałeś jak trudno było jej się z tym pogodzić! Jak mogłeś powiedzieć jej coś takiego?!

Ron uniósł brew.

- A czemu się tak tym przejmujesz?

- Bo Ginny jest moją przyjaciółką – odparł stanowczo Harry. – I nie zasługuje, by traktować ją w taki sposób.

- Chyba to jak traktuję moją siostrę to moja sprawa – odciął się Ron. Opadł z łoskotem na fotel. – Harry, co tu się dzieje? Ale powiedz serio. Od kiedy ty i Ginny jesteście takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi?

Harry przeciągnął dłońmi po włosach.

- Po prostu. Kurde, Ron, mam dla niej ogromny szacunek. To znaczy… ona przeszła przez piekło, wiesz? Ale nie poddała się, walczy o jakąś postać normalności. Po wszystkim przez co przeszła w zeszłym roku jest zabawna, miła i taktowna, podczas gdy ma wszelkie powody, by znienawidzić cały świat – parsknął śmiechem. – I skopałaby dupę mi i tobie na raz, gdybyśmy dali jej powód. Jest jak… - przerwał, przekopując mózg w poszukiwaniu właściwego słowa – szlag, sam nie wiem o co mi chodzi. Ale nie sądzę, żeby którykolwiek z nas rozumiał ile sił wkłada w nieustanną kontrolę swojego… swojej furii.

- Furii?

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Tak. Wiesz, ona przez większość czasu jest wściekła. Wściekła na Toma Riddle, wściekła na ten pieprzony dziennik, wściekła na Lucjusza Malfoya, który jej go dał, wściekła na siebie, wściekła na nas, bo musieliśmy tam zejść, żeby ją ratować, wściekła na swoich braci, którzy nie zwracali na nią uwagi w zeszłym roku…

- Dobra, dobra – Ron uniósł ręce. – Łapię.

- Nawet wygląda, jak personifikacja Furii*, nie uważasz? – zastanawiał się Harry. – Z tymi wszystkimi rudymi włosami. Kiedy się wścieka, jakby coś je rozświetlało, wiesz?

Ron spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Nie, nie zauważyłem – odpowiedział. Po chwili przerwy: – Czy ty się podkochujesz w mojej siostrze?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie. Raczej nie. Nie sądzę. Po prostu… podziwiam ją. Naprawdę się cieszę, że stajemy się coraz lepszymi przyjaciółmi. Pomimo całej jej niechęci wobec języka węży, to kolejna rzecz, która jest nam wspólna.

Usiadł na fotelu obok Rona.

- Ale musisz przyznać, że jest ładna – zauważył.

Ron parsknął śmiechem.

- Będę temu zaprzeczał do grobowej deski.

Oboje zamilkli, kontemplując siłę natury, znaną także jako Ginny. W końcu Ron westchnął głęboko.

- Chyba masz rację. Jestem kretynem. Powinienem ją przeprosić.

- Oczywiście, że mam rację – odpowiedział Harry. – I tak, jesteś kretynem. Ale z przeprosinami będziesz chyba musiał poczekać do jutra. Chłopakom nie wolno wchodzić do dormitoriów dziewczyn – chwila ciszy. – Ron?

- No?

- Jaka była Ginny jako mała dziewczynka?

Ron zamyślił się na moment, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Wiesz, chyba „furia" faktycznie nieźle to określa.

- Serio?

- Tak. Nienawidziła być najmłodszą z rodzeństwa i do tego jedyną dziewczyną. Mama próbowała zatrzymać ją w domu i zainteresować ją dziewczyńskimi rzeczami, ale ona nie chciała mieć z tym w ogóle do czynienia. Zawsze wykradała się za nami, a jeśli robiliśmy coś, czego nie powinniśmy, groziła, że powie rodzicom, póki nie odebrała w zamian jakiejś przysługi. Normalnie zakała. Była bardzo sprytna, a jeśli nie udało jej się zwalić na nas czegoś co zbroiła, unikała kłopotów wytrzeszczając te swoje wielkie brązowe oczy i skubiąc warkoczyki. Do tego zrobiła z histeryzowania prawdziwą sztukę.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić.

- A przy tym wszystkim była naprawdę urocza. Byliśmy najbliżej wiekiem, więc często kończyło się na tym, że była nasza dwójka przeciwko reszcie moich braci. Zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu byliśmy ze sobą naprawdę blisko – Ron zerknął na schody. – Dlatego to, co stało się w zeszłym roku jest bardziej moją winą niż Percy'ego, Freda albo George'a. Powinienem był zauważyć.

- Ciekawe, że oboje macie takie poczucie winy z powodu tego co się stało, a tak naprawdę nie była to wina nikogo innego jak Voldemorta. Chcesz kogoś winić, wiń jego.

Ron znów ciężko westchnął.

- Spróbuję, Harry. Spróbuję.

* * *

Przez kolejnych kilka tygodni Harry prawie nie widywał Ginny. Ron jeszcze jej nie przeprosił, więc unikała kontaktu z nimi oboma. Harry nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu Ginny jest zła na niego. W końcu Hermiona wyjaśniła mu, że Ginny czuje, że Harry zdradza ją, bo rozmawia z Ronem. Harry wzruszył ramionami i postanowił to zignorować. Jednak kiedy kilka dni później Ginny udała na korytarzu, że go nie zna, poczuł, że cała sytuacja zaczyna go złościć. Dlaczego miałby przestać przyjaźnić się z Ronem, bo ten pokłócił się z Ginny? Ron był jego najlepszym kumplem. Harry przecież poparł Ginny podczas rozmowy. Czego jeszcze od niego chciała?

Dopiero w niedzielę wieczorem Harry znalazł się z Ginny sam na sam w pokoju wspólnym. Ron, Seamus i Dean poszli do kuchni. On został, bo musiał jeszcze wymyślić jakąś tragiczną przepowiednię do pracy domowej z Wróżbiarstwa.

- Ginny – zaczął jakby nigdy nic – jak myślisz, czy powinienem utonąć w wannie czy zostać zadeptanym na śmierć przez stado gigantycznych sklątek tylnoodrzutowych?

- Chyba to drugie – odparła, nie podnosząc oczu znad gazety. – Bardziej boli.

- Niech będzie ból – podsumował wesoło Harry, notując coś na pergaminie.

Dopisał kila wydarzeń na granicy śmierci i w końcu zwinął pergamin, ciesząc się, że wreszcie skończył. Wsunął zadanie domowe do torby, zostawił ją przy stole i poszedł dołączyć do Ginny na kanapie. Zignorowała go, nawet kiedy wyciągnął się wygodnie i położył stopy na jej kolanach.

- Zamierzasz kiedyś jeszcze ze mną porozmawiać? – spytał ją w języku węży.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, zaskoczona że użył tej mowy w czasie, kiedy w pokoju wspólnym przebywali inni ludzie. Jednak jego niespecjalnie to obchodziło.

- Ron to mój najlepszy kumpel – kontynuował. – Nie możesz oczekiwać, że przestanę przyjaźnić się z twoim bratem, bo się na niego rozzłościłaś.

- Jest kretynem – syknęła cicho w odpowiedzi.

Harry uznał jej użycie mowy węży za swój osobisty sukces.

- To prawda – przyznał. – I sam mu to powiedziałem. Usiłuje cię przeprosić od dawna, ale ty mu nie pozwalasz.

Ginny westchnęła sfrustrowana i odrzuciła Proroka Codziennego na pobliski stolik.

- Przepraszam, Harry. Masz rację. Możesz przyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek chcesz. Po prostu… - zwinęła dłonie w pięści. – Chciałabym, żeby ktoś był po mojej stronie.

- Jestem po twojej stronie – zauważył Harry. – Ron zachował się jak kompletny palant. Ale rozumie to i musisz przyjąć jego przeprosiny.

- Jest moim bratem – odparła. – W jakiś sposób to pogarsza sytuację.

- Wiem – rzekł Harry ze współczuciem. – Ale naprawdę powinnaś dać mu szansę.

Ginny zepchnęła jego stopy ze swoich kolan i obróciła się, by położyć swoje stopy na jego brzuchu. Opuścił dłonie i zaczął je masować, nie zastanawiając się specjalnie nad tym co robi.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu, wracając do używania angielskiego.

- I słusznie. Nie zrobiłem nic, poza bronieniem ciebie.

- Wiem. Byłeś świetny. Po prostu… chyba straciłam nad sobą panowanie.

- Często ci się to zdarza – zauważył Harry. – Chyba od tej pory będę mówił na ciebie „Furia".

- Furia?

- Tak – potwierdził Harry, uśmiechając się w stronę sufitu. – Z twoimi rudymi włosami i temperamentem jesteś personifikacją furii.

- To głupie – Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i uszczypnęła go w uda. Odpowiedział łaskocząc ją w stopy, przez co niemal zarobił kopniaka w nos. Wkrótce oboje śmiali się i usiłowali połaskotać. Walka skończyła się, gdy Ginny spadła z kanapy i pociągnęła za sobą Harry'ego. Wylądował na niej ze zduszonym jękiem.

- Wygrałem, Furio – stwierdził zadowolony z siebie, opierając się na rękach.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i szarpnęła go za włosy. Złapał ją za nadgarstek w chwili, gdy do pokoju wszedł Ron. Oboje zamarli.

Ron stanął i przypatrywał im się przez moment. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Harry zszedł z Ginny i pospiesznie wstał. Ginny usiadła, opierając się o kanapę, z miną wyrażającą niewinność.

- Eeee, walka na łaskotki? – próbował wyjaśnić Harry. Ginny pokiwała głową, ale Ron nie wyglądał, jakby im uwierzył.

- Ron, no naprawdę – zdenerwowała się Ginny. – O czym ty właściwie… Hej!

Ron złapał ją pod ramię i podniósł na nogi. Potem zaciągnął ją do dormitorium chłopaków z trzeciego roku, nie zważając na jej protesty.

Jej brat wepchnął ją do pokoju i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Ginny usiadła na krawędzi najbliższego łóżka i założyła ręce na piersiach. Brat i siostra przez moment obserwowali się niepewnie w milczeniu.

- On sprawia, że się śmiejesz – powiedział w końcu Ron.

- Kto? Harry?

Ron skinął głową.

- Czasem – wzruszyła ramionami. – Co z tego?

- Nie słyszałem twojego śmiechu od wakacji zanim zaczęłaś szkołę – wyjaśnił.

- No to…

- Daj mi skończyć – poprosił Ron, unosząc rękę. – Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem o byciu wężoustą. Nie myślę tak, naprawdę, to po prostu był dla mnie szok. W zeszłym roku zawiodłem cię spektakularnie. Staram się nie zrobić tego ponownie.

- I robisz to będąc podejrzliwym wobec mojej przyjaźni z Harrym? Szukając znaków, że zmieniam się w mroczną czarodziejkę?

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Zwracając uwagę na to, co się z tobą dzieje.

- Nie możesz wiedzieć co się ze mną dzieje w każdej chwili – zaoponowała Ginny, a do jej głosu zaczęła się wkradać frustracja.

- Wiem – Ron niespokojnie przeciągnął dłonią po włosach. – Ale kiedyś byliśmy przyjaciółmi. Możemy do tego wrócić? Chcę, żebyś ufała mi, tak jak ufasz Harry'emu.

Ginny przechyliła głowę, zastanawiając się nad jego propozycją. Nie myślała o tym, ale miał rację. Ufała Harry'emu, choć wydawało jej się, że po zeszłym roku nigdy już nikomu nie zaufa. W końcu gdy ostatnio zaufała komuś kompletnie, ten ktoś okazał się Voldemortem.

- Przyjaciele – powtórzyła powoli. – A co z nadopiekuńczym bratem?

Uśmiechnął się do niej zawstydzony.

- Staram się, nie zauważyłaś? Nic nie powiedziałem na temat tej sceny z Harrym na dole. Chociaż bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć…

- To nic takiego – zapewniła go. – Po prostu walka na łaskotki, która wymknęła się spod kontroli. I tyle.

- I nic między wami nie ma?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, mamy dużo wspólnego, ale nic poza tym.

- A co z twoim zabujaniem w zeszłym roku? Nie próbuj zaprzeczać, nawet ja nie jestem taki tępy.

- Nie zaprzeczam – odparła ostro. – Ale to minęło. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i on o tym wie.

- Dobra, dobra – Ron uniósł ręce i cofnął się o krok. – Tylko sprawdzam.

- Skończyliśmy? – Ginny wstała z łóżka z zamiarem ruszenia w stronę drzwi.

- Tak, jeszcze tylko…

Ron zawahał się i zrobił krok w jej stronę. Ostrożnie objął ją ramieniem i niepewnie przytulił. Odwzajemniła uścisk równie niezręcznie i oboje wyszli z pokoju ze znacznie lżejszymi sercami niż przed kilkunastoma minutami.

Tego samego wieczoru Harry przeszukiwał swój kufer w poszukiwaniu czystego pergaminu, kiedy dojrzał, że zniknęła jego peleryna niewidka. Przez chwilę poczuł przypływ paniki, ale przypomniał sobie, że po południu była tu Ginny. Właściwie nie widział jej odkąd rozmawiała tu z Ronem. Gdzie ona mogła się podziać?

Szybko wyjął Mapę i zaczął szukać jej kropki. Była na Wieży Astronomicznej. Sprawdził godzinę. Wciąż przed ciszą nocną. Powinien zdążyć na styk.

Dziesięć minut później Harry wszedł na pozornie pustą Wieżę Astronomiczną. Wiedział, że Ginny tam jest. Czuł znajomy kwiatowy zapach.

- Wiem, że tu jesteś – odezwał się pewnie. – A następnym razem może mnie zapytasz, zanim mi zwędzisz pelerynę?

Szelest materiału ujawnił Ginny stojącą przy oknie.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedziała. – Myślałam, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko.

- Bo nie mam – zapewnił ją. – Ale chciałbym, żebyś mnie zapytała.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła niepotrzebnie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Harry postanowił zaryzykować. Jak na razie ich relacje bazowały na wzajemnym zrozumieniu i podobnych doświadczeniach. Mimo wielu rozmów w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy ani razu nie rozmawiali o „uczuciach".

- W porządku – zapewniła go. – Po prostu myślę.

- O czym?

Dołączył do niej przy oknie. Zerknęła na niego kątem oka.

- Jesteśmy dziś upierdliwi?

- Słuchaj Ginny – powiedział stanowczo. – Usiłuję być twoim przyjacielem. Może zechcesz spotkać się ze mną w pół drogi i powiedzieć mi co cię dręczy? Mogę być w stanie ci pomóc.

- Po prostu czuję się – machnęła ręką – dziwnie. Życie się zmienia, a ja wiem, że już nigdy go nie odzyskam w dawnej postaci. Mój brat chce być moim przyjacielem. Moja matka wysyła mi listy, ale jak ognia unika pytania o to, o co naprawdę chce zapytać, czyli „czy zostałam w tym roku opętana?" Fred i George starają się stwarzać pozory, że nie traktują mnie jak dziecka, ale robią to wyjątkowo kiepsko. Nauczyciele patrzą na mnie dziwnie i mam regularne koszmary o Voldemorcie. A tak, dodatkowo mam więź ze wspomnianym wcześniej mrocznym czarodziejem, która umożliwia mi rozmawianie z wężami i daje kilka innych, jak na razie niezidentyfikowanych umiejętności.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy.

- Wiem, że marudzę jak jakaś głupia pizda, ale kiedy to wszystko zaczęło mi się wymykać spod kontroli? Czuję się jak dorosła w ciele dziecka. Nie mam nic wspólnego z kimkolwiek w moim wieku…

Urwała i Harry zrozumiał, że dokładnie to próbował mu w zeszłym roku przekazać Dumbledore. Kto, poza kimś kto przeżył to samo, mógłby zrozumieć co ona czuje?

- Mówiłem to już wcześniej i będę to powtarzał aż padnę z braku powietrza albo to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze – rzekł z naciskiem. – Ja. Rozumiem.

- Zabrał mi tak wiele – powiedziała cicho. – Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek to odzyskam.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- I co z tego? Zastąpisz te wszystkie rzeczy czymś innym.

Podszedł do niej bliżej, aż niemal stykali się barkami.

- Opuściłaś ważne rzeczy, Ginny. Wciąż masz rodzinę, która cię kocha, przyjaciół, poczucie humoru… - urwał. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie pocieszał. Pewnie robił gównianą robotę.

- Może – odpowiedziała Ginny.

- Co może? – parsknął. – Słuchaj, pewnie, że wszystko byłoby inaczej, gdyby zeszły rok się nie zdarzył. I kto wie kim bym się stał, gdyby moi rodzice przeżyli, a ja nigdy nie musiałbym zamieszkać z moją ciotką i wujem? Ale nie ma sensu tak gdybać. Jesteśmy kim jesteśmy i z jakiego powodu się to nie stało, tym kimś mieliśmy być. Musimy nauczyć się żyć z tym co mamy, bo inaczej jaki to ma sens?

Przez chwilę stała w milczeniu, ale kiedy się odezwała w kącikach jej ust widać było zapowiedź uśmiechu.

- Potter, jak na chłopaka gadasz całkiem z sensem.

Harry'emu ulżyło. Czuł jakby bredził w malignie. Wszystko co powiedział było okropnie sentymentalne i sam nie wiedział skąd mu to przyszło do głowy. Hermiona byłaby dumna.

- Lepiej?

- Trochę. Ale potrwa jeszcze trochę zanim się do tego przyzwyczaję – odpowiedziała. – Wszystko jest zupełnie inne niż mi się wydawało. Na przykład kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek będziemy takimi przyjaciółmi?

Trącił ją łokciem.

- Chodzi ci o to, że się we mnie podkochiwałaś?

Oddała mu, nieco mocniej.

- Dupek. Nie o to mi chodzi. Poza tym już mi przeszło.

- Świetnie. Powiadomię maselniczki, że są już bezpieczne.

- HARRY!

Roześmiał się i zręcznie uskoczył poza zasięg jej rąk. Rzuciła się na niego, ale znowu usunął się jej z drogi. Roześmiał się z drugiego końca Wieży.

- Dobra, przepraszam, cofam to.

- I nigdy już nie wspomnisz o tym – zadrżała – incydencie?

- Obiecuję – przysunął się do niej z powrotem. – Mogę coś spróbować?

Spojrzała na niego czujnie.

- Co?

- Taką jedną rzecz – odpowiedział spokojnie. – To część tego nowego, wrażliwego Harry'ego Pottera. Nigdy tego nie robiłem, więc mogę być do bani. Daj mi znać co o tym myślisz.

Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i powoli objął ją oboma ramionami. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, jej głowa znalazła się pod jego podbródkiem, i przytulił delikatnie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy przytulał dziewczynę. Hermiona czasami go przytulała, ale nigdy tego nie zainicjował.

Ku jego zdumieniu z Ginny powoli uszło napięcie. Z jej ciałem stało się coś dziwnego, jakby stopniała, aż zupełnie się do niego dopasowała. Jej ręce objęły go w pasie i o dziwo przytuliła się do niego. Jego głowa opadła na jej ramię, a jego ramiona zacisnęły się mocniej wokół jej drobnego ciała. Harry poczuł jakieś mrowienie, jakby obudził się w nim jakiś pradawny instynkt. Jego ciało najwyraźniej wiedziało co należy zrobić szybciej niż jego umysł.

W końcu Ginny westchnęła lekko i wyplątała się z jego objąć. Harry czuł się jak w transie. Przytulanie Hermiony, choć miłe, zupełnie nie przypominało tego.

- Było… - odchrząknęła. – Było naprawdę miło. Dziękuję.

Mógł tylko skinąć głową w odpowiedzi.

- Kiedy tylko zechcesz – wykrztusił jedynie.

Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy, ale nie skomentowała. Zamiast tego podniosła pelerynę niewidkę z miejsca, w którym ją porzuciła.

- Będziemy musieli wejść pod to razem. Już cisza nocna.

Skinął głową i wziął od niej pelerynę, rozkładając ją i unosząc jeden róg, żeby mogła się wśliznąć pod materiał. Poruszali się razem w milczeniu, Ginny przed nim, zmierzając ku Wieży Gryffindora. Pojawiło się między nimi napięcie, którego nie było przed uściskiem na Wieży Astronomicznej i Harry postanowił je zlikwidować.

- Tak dla twojej informacji – nachylił się, szepcząc jej do ucha – jeśli nas złapią, wypycham cię spod peleryny i uciekam.

- Chyba że ja cię wypchnę pierwsza – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi.

- Proszę cię – obruszył się Harry. – Takie maleństwo jak ty? Poradzę sobie z tobą.

- Mogę być mała, ale jestem silna – ostrzegła.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Uwierz mi Furio, wiem.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mam wyjścia. To imię do ciebie przylgnęło, wiesz?

- To może ja wymyślę dla ciebie jakieś okropne przezwisko?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Pokaż co potrafisz.

- Bliznogłowy?

- Za malfoyowate.

- Czterooki gówniarz?

- Jak z więzienia.

- Dziedzic Slytherina?

- Za…

- Racja, przepraszam. Kiepski żart.

- Nie potrafisz wymyślić nic dobrego? Moim zdaniem „Furia" to idealna ksywka. Świetnie cię opisuje.

- Jedynym słowem, które idealnie opisuje ciebie, jest „palant". Chyba tak się będę nazywać

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Furie – **w mitologii rzymskiej demony podziemnego świata, z czasem utożsamione z eryniami, greckimi boginiami zemsty. Źródłosłów naszego słowa „furia", które ma swoje odpowiedniki w większości języków europejskich, np. angielskie fury czy niemieckie Furie (obie oznaczają dokładnie furię).

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona schodzą na apelację w sprawie Hardodzioba, coś Wam to mówi? :)_


	5. Wierzba Bijąca

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 5 – Wierzba Bijąca**

- Harry, nie sądzisz, że z Hermioną jest coś nie tak? – spytała Ginny najciszej jak się da, by przypadkiem nie usłyszała jej Hermiona, pogrążona w lekturze opasłego podręcznika.

Harry przełknął kęs kanapki, zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się krytycznie przyjaciółce.

- Wydaje się trochę zmęczona.

- Jak myślisz, co ona knuje? – spytała podejrzliwie Ginny.

- A czemu myślisz, że coś knuje?

- Sama nie wiem. Ale ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje. Jest podatna na stres, pęka w najdziwniejszych chwilach.

Harry zastanowił się.

- Racja, w sumie sam to zauważyłem.

W tej chwili wszedł Ron i dosiadł się do stołu, przy którym jedli obiad.

- Hej, co jest nie tak z Hagridem?

Harry, Ginny i Hermiona, którzy do tej pory nie zwracali na gajowego uwagi, spojrzeli ku stołowi nauczycielskiemu i ujrzeli, że wielki mężczyzna łka nad sokiem z dyni.

- Czemu Hagrid płacze? – spytała Ginny.

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- O nie! Zapomnieliśmy! – spojrzała na Rona i Harry'ego. – Hardodziób!

- Szlag! – zaklął Ron. Osunął się na ławkę obok Hermiony. – To dzisiaj?

- To chyba było wczoraj – skrzywił się Harry. – I raczej nie poszło najlepiej.

- Co z Hardodziobem? – spytała Ginny.

- Ojciec Malfoya nalega, że to niebezpieczne zwierzę, które należy zabić – wyjaśnił jej Harry. – Wczoraj w Ministerstwie było przesłuchanie w tej sprawie.

- Obiecaliśmy Hagridowi, że pomożemy mu przygotować obronę – dodała zmartwiona Hermiona. – Ale niespecjalnie mu pomogliśmy.

Harry i Ron spuścili głowy zawstydzeni.

- Zapomniałem – wyznał cicho Ron.

- Powinniście pójść go odwiedzić po kolacji – uznała Ginny.

- Masz rację. Chcesz iść z nami? – spytał Harry, trącając ją łokciem.

Ginny uniosła brew w jego kierunku. Nie chciała robić za piąte koło u wozu, ale Harry i Hermiona byli jej przyjaciółmi, a Ron jej bratem. Może da mu wreszcie szansę, na zostanie jej przyjacielem. Zerknęła na niego.

- W sumie mogę – zgodziła się.

- Super! – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie.

Zwichrzyła mu włosy, przełknęła resztkę herbaty i złapała za torbę.

- Muszę lecieć. Mam Eliksiry.

Ron jęknął współczująco, ale Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- W sumie Snape i ja całkiem nieźle się dogadujemy. Myślę, że on docenia mój cięty język.

- Przynosisz wstyd całemu domowi, mam nadzieję, ze zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – skarcił ją Harry.

Wystawiła język w jego stronę i poszła.

* * *

Po szybkiej kolacji czwórka Gryfonów ruszyła do chatki Hagrida. Żadne z nich nie powinno być na błoniach, zwłaszcza Harry po ataku Syriusza Blacka kilka miesięcy wcześniej, więc starali się iść szybko i cicho.

- Minister Magii przyjdzie dzisiaj, żeby wziąć udział w egzekucji Hardzodzioba – powiedziała im Hermiona, gdy opuścili Wielką Salę. – Czytałam w Proroku Codziennym.

Harry szedł blisko Ginny, która ku swojemu zaskoczeniu zorientowała się, że otacza ją czymś w rodzaju konwoju. Stawał między nią i otwartymi drzwiami i szedł tuż za nią, zamiast z przodu. Zaczęło ją to irytować, więc obróciła się, żeby powiedzieć mu, ze potrafi się skradać bez jego pomocy, ale zauważyła napięcie w jego twarzy i czujność, z jaką omiatał wzrokiem teren.

Z rosnącą fascynacją obserwowała, jak Ron i Harry koordynują swoje działania w jakimś pradawnym samczym rytuale. Chociaż Ginny nie była Harry'ego, a Hermiona nie (jeszcze) nie była Rona, chłopcy podzielili się w ten sposób odpowiedzialnością za chronienie ich. Ginny uznała za dziwne, że Harry odruchowo wybrał ją, skoro jej własny brat znajdował się tuż obok, nie żeby on sam to zauważył. Był zbyt zajęty chronieniem Hermiony.

Nie miała za dużo czasu na zastanawianie się nad tą zagadką, bo nadziali się na Draco Malfoya, Vincenta Crabbe'a i Gregory'ego Goyla, którzy obserwowali chatkę Hagrida i naśmiewali się z egzekucji Hardodzioba. Ku radości Ginny Hermiona przyłożyła Malfoyowi solidnie w twarz, udowadniając, że potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. Ron odpuścił ochronę z szacunkiem, choć Ginny uznała, że zrobił to nieświadomie.

Rzuciła Harry'emu poirytowane spojrzenie. Nie zasługiwał na to, ale od razu zrobiło jej się lepiej.

Kiedy zobaczyła skutego Hardodzioba za chatką Hagrida poczuła, jakby pękało jej serce. Ukłoniła mu się lekko, a kiedy Hardodziób zareagował na jej pragnienie podejścia bliżej, przysunęła się i pogłaskała delikatnie miękkie pióra na jego łbie.

- Stworzenia zrodzone do lotu nie powinny być przykute do ziemi – mruknęła do siebie, ale Harry ją usłyszał.

- To okropne – zgodził się.

Spojrzała na niego i zauważyła na jego twarzy ból i zrozumienie. Nagle przypomniała sobie historię, którą Ron i bliźniacy opowiedzieli ich mamie, gdy porwali Harry'ego z domu jego wujostwa. Na oknach miał kraty, w drzwiach klapkę, przez którą podawano mu jedzenie, a Hedwiga całe lato spędziła zamknięta w klatce, podczas gdy ona, Ginny, przez całe lato zakradała się do komórki na miotły i latała w środku nocy.

Z powrotem spojrzała na Hardodzioba, myśląc, że hipogryf i Harry byli bardzo podobni, obaj zrodzeni do latania, ale żaden nie miał tyle wolności, ile pragnął.

- Idziesz? – spytał Harry, pokazując w stronę chaty Hagrida.

Ginny zawahała się, przeciągając palcami po piórach Hardodzioba.

- Chyba z nim zostanę – odparła. – Nie mogę znieść myśli, że zostawimy go samego.

Harry pokiwał głową, jakby ją zrozumiał.

- W porządku, ale jeśli kogoś usłyszysz, musisz się ukryć. To pewnie będą Minister i Dumbledore, a nie chcę, żebyś wpadła w tarapaty.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Umiem się sobą zaopiekować. Nie zachowuj się jak moja matka.

- Jak twoja matka? Wcale się tak nie zachowuję! Chciałem się tylko upewnić…

- To co robiłeś wcześniej? – spytała oburzona. – Zachowywałeś się, jakbym nigdy wcześniej nie skradała się po Błoniach, a nawet jakbym nie mogła sama dojść do chatki Hagrida.

Harry otworzył i zamknął usta, co dało dość komiczny efekt, a oczy wyszły mu na wierzch.

- Nieprawda! – zaczął się bronić. – Nic takiego nie robiłem!

- Mogłeś nie robić tego świadomie, ale i tak to zrobiłeś – rzekła. – Musisz to przyznać, wciąż uważasz mnie za małą dziewczynkę.

- To nie prawda – zaoponował natychmiast. – Słowo.

- No to zmykaj – rzuciła wyzywającym tonem. Skinęła ku otwartym drzwiom do Hagrida, w których czekali Ron i Hermiona. – Zostaw mnie tu samą.

Harry zamknął usta i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- To jakiś test?

- Tak

- Westchnął.

- W porządku, ale jeśli dostaniesz szlaban…

- To go odbębnię i będę miała z głowy – ucięła. – Idź już. Nic mi nie będzie.

Uścisnął jej ramię i wszedł do domu, zostawiając Ginny z Hardodziobem na grządce z dyniami. Oparła się o hipogryfa i przycisnęła ucho do jego szyi. Słyszała szybkie bicie serca zwierzęcia i nie mogła pogodzić się z myślą, że wkrótce ten dźwięk zamilknie.

Ginny miała poczucie wspólnoty ze wszystkimi żywymi stworzeniami odkąd zaczęły ją dręczyć koszmary dotyczące zabijania kurczaków. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że odebrała życie… nawet życie zwierzęcia.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim usłyszała zbliżające się głosy. Natychmiast zanurkowała za warzywa Hagrida i czekała, aż Harry i reszta umkną przez tylne drzwi chaty. Dołączyła do nich na krawędzi lasu i cała czwórka pospiesznie poszła w stronę zamku.

Kiedy odeszli na bezpieczną odległość, zatrzymali się i obrócili, niezdolni przegapić ostatnie chwile Hardodzioba. Kiedy kat w czarnej masce wyszedł z chaty i uniósł topór, Ginny odwróciła się gwałtownie.

Harry spojrzał na nią z niepokojem i objął ją w pasie. Chwyciła mocno jego przedramię i oboje wzdrygnęli się, gdy topór opadł z głuchym trzaskiem.

Hermiona załkała i ukryła twarz na ramieniu Rona, który choć raz nie odskoczył zażenowany, kiedy go dotknęła. Harry zacisnął mocniej uchwyt na Ginny i wkrótce dziewczyna przycisnęła się do jego boku.

- W porządku? – spytał w końcu. Spojrzał na nią, potem na swoją rękę i zarumienił się lekko.

Ginny podążyła spojrzeniem za jego wzrokiem i nagle zorientowała się, w jak intymnej pozycji się znaleźli. Niemal zahipnotyzował ją widok dużej ręki Harry'ego wokół jej talii, która nagle wydała się niezwykle drobna.

- Dzięki – powiedziała, robiąc krok od niego.

Ręka Harry'ego opadła i chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

- Przepraszam.

- W porządku – zapewniła go. I tak była prawda. Tam gdzie spoczywała jego ręka, czuła pod ubraniem przyjemne mrowienie.

Uśmiechnął się ponownie i miała właśnie powiedzieć, że nie przeszkadza jej, że ją pociesza, gdy Ron wrzasnął i złapał się za palec.

- Parszywek mnie ugryzł! – krzyknął. – Ej! Parszywku! Wracaj!

Zbiegł po zboczu wzgórza w pogoni za swoim szczurem, a Harry i Hermiona podążyli za nim. Ginny nie mogła uwierzyć, że widzi gryzonia żywego, bo była przekonana, że Krzywołap go pożarł. Ruszyła za trójką przyjaciół nieco spokojniejszym krokiem. W końcu dotarli do Wierzby Bijącej.

- Szlag! – zaklął Ron, nurkując po Parszywka. Zdołał chwycić go za ogon i wciągnąć w ramiona. Szczur wiercił się, usiłując się wyrwać, ale Ron nie puszczał.

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Obrócił się, gdy dobiegli do niego Harry, Hermiona i lekko spóźniona Ginny.

- Jak twój palec? – spytała dysząca ciężko Hermiona.

Ro przyjrzał mu się dokładnie.

- Nie mam pojęcia co wstąpiło w Parszywka. Zawsze jest bardzo spokojny.

- W końcu ma już dwanaście lat – zauważyła Ginny i od razu zmarszczyła brwi. Czy szczury, nawet magiczne, żyją tak długo? Nigdy wcześniej jej to nie dziwiło.

Harry! – wrzasnął nagle Ron, wskazując coś za jego plecami.

Harry ledwo zdołał się odwrócić, gdy wielki, czarny, kudłaty pies wypadł z narastającej ciemności i rzucił się bez chwili wahania na Rona. Złapał go za nogę i zawarczał, potrząsając łbem i ciągnąc rudzielca ku Wierzbie Bijącej.

- Ron! – Harry rzucił się przyjacielowi na pomoc, ale pies, ponurak czy cokolwiek to było, trzymał mocno Rona i przyciągał coraz bliżej pnia drzewa.

Ginny zamarła przerażona, pewna, że pies ciągnie Rona na pewną śmierć. Jeśli Wierzba Bijąca się poruszy, zmiażdży ich.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, nagle pojawił się Krzywołap. Pomarańczowa kula futra przemknęła obok Harry'ego i przeskoczyła nad psem i Ronem. Kot popędził naprzód i przycisnął łapę do sęka na korze drzewa, przy podstawie pnia. Drzewo natychmiast zamarło i pies bez przeszkód podciągnął Rona bliżej do drzewa, gdzie obaj zniknęli we wcześniej niewidocznym tunelu.

- Harry! – krzyk Rona odbił się echem od drzew, ale wkrótce zamilkł, gdy chłopak cały pogrążył się pod ziemią.

Harry leżał na ziemi, ciężko dysząc. W desperacji usiłował chwycić Rona za rękę, ale wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nie miał najmniejszych szans.

- Szlag! – zaklął, zrywając się na nogi.

Przerażona Hermiona uniosła głowę, a drzewo nad nimi wydało z siebie pomruk i obudziło się do życia po hibernacji, w jaką wprowadził je Krzywołap.

Konary popędziły w stronę Harry'ego, Hermiony i Ginny. Tylko Ginny zdołała uskoczyć. Harry i Hermiona zostali odrzuceni na bok ciosami wściekłego drzewa.

- Uff! – Hermiona poleciała do tyłu, ale zaraz dostała w plecy kolejnym konarem. Z siłą, która zaskoczyła Ginny, zdołała się chwycić jednej z gałęzi. Drzewo podniosło ją i zaczęło potrząsać niczym szmacianą lalką.

- Hermiona! – krzyknął Harry. Zaczął obmacywać grunt w poszukiwaniu okularów, które Wierzba strąciła mu z nosa, ale gdy tylko je odnalazł, drzewo odnalazło jego. Wkrótce Wierzba Bijąca rzucała obojgiem Gryfonów.

Ginny uskakiwała i przetaczała się, unikając konarów, aż znalazła się w bezpiecznej odległości. Nie zatrzymała się nawet na moment namysłu, nie bała się, że może nie udać jej się rzucenie zaklęcia. Słowa uformowały się w jej głowie nim wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Immobilius! – krzyknęła. Zaklęcie cięło powietrze niczym miecz, zmierzając ku drzewu. Poczuła, jak wypływa z niej moc, która po trafieniu w drzewo kompletnie unieruchomiła Wierzbę. Harry i Hermiona spadli na ziemię z identycznym, głuchym łoskotem.

- Au! – jęknęła Hermiona. Harry zawtórował jej z drugiej strony drzewa.

Ginny nie wiedziała do kogo pobiec najpierw, więc wybrała Hermionę, która leżała bliżej.

- Dawaj – zachęciła starszą dziewczynę, pomagając jej usiąść. – Zbieraj się, musimy iść za Ronem.

- Ron – zakwiliła Hermiona. Niepewnie podniosła się na nogi, przyciskając dłoń do żeber. – Myślisz, że nic mu się nie stało?

- Nic mu nie jest – potwierdziła ponuro Ginny. Musiała w to wierzyć. To w końcu jej brat, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na wiarę w coś innego.

Oparła Hermionę o pień i nastąpiła lekko na sęk, który Krzywołap wcisnął wcześniej łapą, otwierając przejście pod drzewem i trzymając je w bezruchu, na wypadek gdyby zaklęcie się skończyło. Pospieszyła do Harry'ego, pomogła mu wstać, znaleźć okulary i założyć je na nos.

- Dzięki, Furio – wykrztusił. – Niezły czar.

Uśmiechnęła się i otrzepała go z liści.

- Wydaje mi się, że to mały prezencik od naszego ulubionego czarnego maga.

- W końcu się palant na coś przydał – uznał Harry, biorąc ją za rękę i prowadząc wraz z Hermioną do tunelu.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- zamknięcie trzeciego roku_


	6. Wrzeszcząca Chata

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział. Jako że ten i poprzedni były takie krótkie, to i odstęp między nimi będzie krótki :)_

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Dla potrzeb tej historii załóżcie, że profesor Lupin nauczył Harry'ego Zaklęcia Patronusa. Nie wspomniałem o tym, ale to się i tak stało._

* * *

**Rozdział 6 – Wrzeszcząca Chata**

Harry, Ginny i Hermiona szybko dotarli do końca tunelu, który niespodziewanie kończył się we Wrzeszczącej Chacie na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Wyłonili się na parterze chwiejącego się budynku.

- Patrzcie – powiedziała Hermiona, wskazując na długie ślady w kurzu. – Wygląda na to, że pies przeciągnął tędy Rona.

Pospieszyli do końca korytarza i przeszli przez drzwi. Ginny poczuła ulgę na widok Rona siedzącego na łóżku. Miał rozerwaną nogawkę spodni, spod której przezierały krwawe ślady kłów na nodze. Jedną dłonią wciąż przyciskał do siebie Parszywka.

- Ron! – Harry podbiegł do niego. – Nic ci nie jest?

- H… Harry! To pułapka! – Ron uniósł drżącą ręką i pokazał coś za plecami Harry'ego. – To animag!

- Co? – spytał Harry, nie rozumiejąc.

Ale ostrzeżenie przyszło za późno. Na oczach Ginny czarny pies, który zaciągnął tu Rona, zmienił się w Syriusza Blacka. Mężczyzna był chudy i zarośnięty, podobnie jak pies, w którego się zmieniał. Zamiast ubrań miał na sobie szmaty. Obrazu dopełniały gnijące zęby i szaleńczy błysk w oku, który Ginny uznała za efekt dwunastu lat spędzonych w Azkabanie.

Wycelował w nich różdżkę Rona i obie dziewczyny momentalnie przesunęły się przed chłopców. Przed Rona, bo był ranny, a przed Harry'ego, bo to jego Black chciał dostać.

- Jeśli chcesz Harry'ego, będziesz musiał przejść przez nas – powiedziała odważnie Hermiona.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, który zabrzmiał podobnie do ujadania psa.

- Nie chcę Harry'ego – wycharczał. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby nie używał go od wielu dni czy nawet tygodni. – Chcę tego pieprzonego szczura.

- Parszywka? – spytał zdumiony Ron. – po co ci Parszywek? To tylko szczur.

- To nie jest tylko szczur – warknął Syriusz.

Ginny słuchała z przerażeniem, jak jej wcześniejsza myśl o Parszywku została nie tylko potwierdzona, ale rozwinęła się w cała historię zdrady, którą zakończyło morderstwo Jamesa i Lily Potterów oraz uwięzienie Syriusza Blacka za zbrodnię, której nie popełnił. Nie była do końca pewna, czy wierzy Blackowi, jakoby Parszywek to Pettigrew, ale wówczas do środka wpadł profesor Lupin. Najpierw zszokował ich, odbierając Harry'emu różdżkę, a potem uściskał Syriusza jak brata.

Wiedziała, że profesor Lupin nie uściskałby kogoś niegodnego zaufania.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Na jego twarzy zastygł wyraz niepewności, podczas gdy dawni przyjaciele jego ojca usiłowali przekonać go, że to nie Syriusz Black wydał jego rodziców Voldemortowi. Widziała, że nie ma pojęcia co myśleć, ani komu uwierzyć.

Zrobiła krok w jego stronę, stając tuż przy nim.

- To się trzyma kupy – mruknęła do niego w języku węży. Harry nie spuszczał oczu z rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny, ale ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową.

Pomyślała, że może Harry da szansę Lupinowi i Syriuszowi, ale wtedy do pokoju wszedł profesor Snape. Ginny pomyślała, że nauczyciel Eliksirów tak się nadął z arogancji, że zaraz eksploduje. Ron desperacko przytrzymywał rzucającego się szaleńczo Parszywka, a Ginny kątem oka dostrzegła, że Harry powoli sięga po różdżkę Hermiony, którą brunetka miała w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

Ginny sięgnęła po własną różdżkę, którą trzymała w rękawie kurtki. I tak nikt nie zwracał an nią uwagi. Black, Lupin i Snape wrzeszczeli na siebie nawzajem, ale Snape miał różdżkę, a pozostali dwaj mężczyźni nie. Westchnęła. Tak do niczego nie dojdą.

Wycelowała różdżkę w tej samej chwili, w której Harry wyszarpnął różdżkę Hermiony.

- Expelliarmus! – krzyknęli jednocześnie.

Ich połączone zaklęcia uderzyły Snape'a w pierś. Poleciał w tył, uderzył w ścianę i osunął się na ziemię. Harry, jak rasowy szukający, zręcznie złapał frunącą w ich stronę różdżkę Snape'a.

Ginny podeszłą do Snape'a i trąciła go stopą, nie przestając celować różdżką w Lupina i Blacka.

- Trafiłeś go wystarczająco mocno, Potter? – spytała, sprawdzając puls na szyi nauczyciela.

Harry wetknął różdżkę Snape'a do tylnej kieszeni spodni, przywołał własną różdżkę, po czym oddał Hermionie jej własność. Podszedł do Ginny i oboje przyjrzeli się nieprzytomnemu Snape'owi.

- Lubię tego gościa, Gin, naprawdę. Ale jakoś nigdy nie potrafiliśmy się dogadać.

- To wam chyba w tym nie pomoże – uznała.

- Harry! – Hermiona wreszcie odnalazła głos. – Zaatakowałeś nauczyciela!

- Wiem, Hermiono – odparł ostro Harry. – Ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy usłyszeć co oni mają do powiedzenia – rzekł, wskazując głową Syriusza Blacka i profesora Lupina. – Mówcie.

* * *

Ginny obejmowała brata w pasie jedną rękę, drugiej używała, by utrzymać jego ramię wokół swojej szyi. Hermiona szła z drugiej strony rudzielca i obie pomagały Ronowi iść po nierównej, skalistej powierzchni tunelu między Wrzeszczącą Chatą i Wierzbą Bijącą. Profesor Lupin i Syriusz Black nieśli nieprzytomnego profesora Snape'a.

Ginny była pewna, że uderzanie jego głową o sterczące z góry korzenie było zupełnie przypadkowe.

Dokładnie tak samo, jak Harry przypadkowo obijał ogłuszonego i lewitującego Petera Pettigrew o każdy kamień w zasięgu wzroku. Mógł powstrzymać Syriusza przed zabiciem tego szczura, ale najwyraźniej zafundowanie mu wstrząśnienia mózgu było w porządku.

Kiedy Syriusz rzucił zaklęcie, które wymusiło transformację Parszywka w Petera Pettigrew, zdrajca niemal zdołał ponownie uciec. Kiedy przyznał się, że to był tym strażnikiem tajemnicy, który zdradził Jamesa i Lily Potterów, Ginny poczuła jak wzbiera w niej szokująca fala wściekłości. To przez tego jęczącego, żałosnego człowieka zginęli James i Lily Potterowie, co było tragiczne nawet mimo że zginęli tak odważnie. To przez Petera Pettigrew Harry musiał dorastać bez kochających rodziców.

Właśnie w tym momencie spojrzała na Harry'ego i ujrzała w jego oczach ból, którego nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym wyszarpnęła różdżkę i ogłuszyła Pettigrew, wkładając w to cała swoją moc.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, gdy wszyscy spojrzeli na nią zdumieni. – Po prostu zmęczyły mnie jego jęki.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Dzięki, Furio.

Syriusz spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zmieszania i podziwu, a Hermiona jedynie wywróciła oczami i zajęła się organizacją transportu dwójki nieprzytomnych mężczyzn i Rona z powrotem do Hogwartu.

- Wiesz, jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym – mówił właśnie Syriusz do Harry'ego. – Możesz zamieszkać ze mną… to znaczy jeśli chcesz.

Jeśli Harry myślał, że ukrywa swoją radość, to się mylił. Ale Ginny uznała, że pewnie nawet nie próbował. Dotarli do końca tunelu i wyszli przy Wierzbie Bijącej. Ron warczał i klął, zmuszony stawać na uszkodzonej nodze. Hermiona powiedziała mu coś współczująco, a on natychmiast wypiął pierś, rozkoszując się jej rozczulaniem nad nim. Tym razem to Ginny wywróciła oczami.

Pochwyciła spojrzenie Harry'ego i wskazała głową Rona i Hermionę, jednocześnie udając wymioty. Uśmiechnął się do niej i wyciągnął rękę, bezgłośnie prosząc, by do niego dołączyła. Zignorowała rękę, ale podeszła bliżej.

- Syriuszu, to Ginny Weasley – przedstawił ją Harry. – Ginny, to jest Syriusz. Wiedziałaś, że jest moim ojcem chrzestnym?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, ale to dobrze dla was obu – uścisnęła dłoń Syriusza. – Miło mi pana poznać. Nie wiem kiedy ostatnio miałam ciekawszy wieczór.

- Ach, sarkazm. Wspaniale – odpowiedział Syriusz. – Brakowało mi ludzkiego towarzystwa.

- W takim razie Furia ma dla ciebie sarkazmu w dowolnych ilościach – wtrącił się Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Jest w tym niezła.

- Furia?

Ginny spojrzała na Harry'ego spode łba i nadepnęła mu na palce.

- To tylko przezwisko - wyjaśniła Syriuszowi. – Okropne przezwisko.

- Ale z tego co widziałem zasłużone – odparł.

Harry roześmiał się, ale zamilkł, gdy Hermiona krzyknęła, pokazując na profesora Lupina.

To, że ich ukochany nauczyciel był wilkołakiem wstrząsnęło Ginny, ale nie myślała o konsekwencjach tego faktu, nim nie zobaczyła, jak zmienia postać. Wówczas przestał być łagodnym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i zmienił się w coś zupełnie innego.

Syriusz natychmiast zmienił się w psa i skoczył na starego przyjaciela. Usiłował odciągnąć go z tego miejsca, ale Lupin pod postacią wilkołaka okazał się odrobinę silniejszy.

Gdy Lupin skoczył na Harry'ego, Ginny wydawało się, że świat stanął w miejscu. Wiedziała, że nie zdoła powstrzymać wilkołaka, ale wiedziała też, że nie może pozwolić Lupinowi na skrzywdzenie Harry'ego. Ułamek sekundy zanim Harry wyciągnął rękę, by odepchnąć ją na bok, wyśliznęła się z jego uścisku i odepchnęła jego, tak że padł na ziemię. Stanęła przed nim i wycelowała różdżkę w szarżującego wilkołaka. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co robi.

Zaklęcie napłynęło do jej głowy w ostatniej chwili.

- Protego! – krzyknęła i osłoniła ich delikatnie różowa tarcza, która wyłoniła się z jej różdżki.

Wilkołak wpadł na nią z ogromną siłą ułamek sekundy później. Ginny poczuła, jak tarcza dygocze i słabnie. Lupin zrobił krok w tył. Nie rozumiał co to za bariera, ale spróbował ponownie.

Ginny krzyknęła, gdy tarcza niemal uległa zniszczeniu. Siła wymagana do utrzymania jej sprawiła, że jej ramię dygotało. Gdy myślała, że nie utrzyma jej ani chwili dłużej, Syriusz zdołał się podnieść i odciągnąć Lupina od Harry'ego i Ginny.

Dziewczyna zachwiała się i pozwoliła tarczy opaść. Wyciągnęła ręce w stronę Harry'ego, nie pojmując skąd przerażenie, które pojawiło się w jego oczach.

- Ginny!

Usłyszała, jak ktoś krzyczy jej imię i jak przez mgłę dojrzałą wyszczerzone kły, nim ktoś lub coś uderzyło ją w ramię z taką siłą, że przeleciała przez Harry'ego. Uderzyła głową w jakiś twardy, ostry przedmiot i gwiazdy zakołysały się nad nią, a potem widziała już tylko czerń.

* * *

Harry przekręcił się na krześle, mając nadzieję, że sztywność, jakiej nabawił się przez ostatnie trzy godziny nie zostanie permanentnie w jego plecach. Spojrzał na swoje własne łóżko w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, do którego zagoniła go Madam Pomfrey, gdy tylko wrócili po uratowaniu Syriusza. Madam Pomfrey myślała, że leżał w nim cały czas, a Harry nie miał czasu ani ochoty na wyprowadzanie jej z błędu. Ta cała sprawa z podróżowaniem w czasie była naprawdę zwariowana.

W każdym razie pielęgniarka wysłała ich do łóżek. Hermiona padła na tym ustawionym obok Ginny, ale Harry miał kłopoty ze snem, pomimo cichego chrapania dochodzącego z łóżka Rona, które z reguły wywierało na niego efekt usypiający.

Za każdym razem gdy zamykał oczy, widział to spojrzenie Ginny. To jedyne w swoim rodzaju, krótkie mgnienie uczucie, nim odwróciła się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z atakującym wilkołakiem. To było spojrzenie zawierające determinację, niezłomność i odrobinę przerażenia. Spotkała się z Lupinem oko w oko, a jej magiczna tarcza ochroniła ich, ochroniła jego, przed atakiem. Nigdy nie zapomni tej chwili, gdy stała nad nim z wyciągniętą ręką i wyrazem koncentracji zastygłym na twarzy. Z rudymi włosami powiewającymi wokół jej głowy przypominała pogańską wojowniczkę z dawnych wieków.

Ginny poruszyła się. Harry błyskawicznie ujął jej dłoń.

Jej oczy uchyliły się i poruszyła niepewnie głową, by na niego spojrzeć.

- Jestem wilkołakiem?

Harry parsknął cichym śmiechem.

- Nie, Furio. Ani odrobinę.

Westchnęła i opadła na poduszkę.

- Dzięki Merlinowi.

Przekręciła się i skrzywiła, a potem podniosła rękę do obolałej głowy.

- Co się stało?

- Uderzyłaś się w głowę – wyjaśnił Harry. – Zaraz po tym, jak Lupin wyrwał się Syriuszowi i znowu cię zaatakował. Trafił cię w ramię – kontynuował, wskazując na zabandażowane miejsce po prawej stronie – ale Madam Pomfrey powiedziała, że zostanie ci tylko blizna, bo cię nie ugryzł.

- A Lupin? Nic mu nie jest? A co z Syriuszem?

Harry się skrzywił.

- Syriusz zniknął. Kiedy odpędził Lupina, Peter Pettigrew uciekł, a potem obudził się Snape i złapał Syriusza.

- Co?

Harry machnął ręką.

- Już jest w porządku… no, może nie w porządku, ale lepiej. Hermiona i ja użyliśmy zmieniacza czasu, żeby wrócić i uratować Syriusza i Hardodzioba. Odlecieli razem.

Ginny czuła, jak w jej obolałej głowie galopują myśli. Miała tysiące pytań, a każde bardziej złożone od poprzedniego. Zaczęła od najprostszego, które jej przyszło do głowy:

- Co to jest zmieniacz czasu?

Harry oparł się i położył nogi na jej łóżku.

- Lepiej ułóż się wygodnie, jeśli chcesz usłyszeć całą historię.

Ginny znalazła wygodną pozycję dla swojego uszkodzonego ramienia i głowy i słuchała, jak Harry opowiadał o pocałunku dementora, który Korneliusz Knot zaordynował dla Syriusza. Żeby go uratować, Harry i Hermiona cofnęli się w czasie, uwolnili Hardodzioba, pokonali setkę dementorów i uwolnili Syriusza z więzienia na wieży, by w końcu pożegnać się z nim i Hardodziobem.

- Kurde, Harry – burknęła Ginny. – Mogłeś mnie obudzić.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie ma mowy. Wystarczająco dużo zrobiłaś – opuścił nogi na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem. – Może pogadajmy teraz o rzucaniu się między mnie i atakującego wilkołaka.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz na mnie nawrzeszczeć za to, że uratowałam ci dupsko?

Harry wstał i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.

- Właściwie to pomyślałem, że możemy jeszcze raz spróbować tego przytulania.

Ginny niepewnie skinęła głową, a Harry położył się koło niej na boku. Objął ją oboma ramionami i przyciągnął bliżej. Na początku leżała sztywno, a potem znowu jakoś tak dziwnie stopniała i Harry'emu zaczęło być wygodnie. Położył policzek na czubku jej głowy i przytulił ją mocniej.

- Twoje włosy ładnie pachną – wymamrotał.

Zachichotała z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego ramienia.

- Dzięki.

- Ginny – Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Dziękuję. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widziałem. To jak przed nim stanęłaś, zaklęcie, które przeciwko niemu wykorzystałaś… niesamowite.

Poczuł jak wzrusza ramionami i pocałował ją lekko w czubek głosy. Dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej potrzeby.

- Więc teraz ocaliliśmy sobie nawzajem życie. Dostaniemy za to jakiś medal?

Odsunęła się lekko i spojrzała na niego.

- Jakiś medal przyjaźni? – spytała wesoło.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Właśnie. Ciekawe jak by wyglądał.

- Pewnie obrzydliwie sentymentalnie – uznała. – Króliczki, serduszka i taki badziew.

Zadygotał.

- Tylko nie króliczki, błagam.

Roześmiała się i przytulił ją jeszcze raz, a potem przewrócił się na plecy. Obejmował ją jednym ramieniem, a ona złożyła głowę na jego obojczyku.

To było niezwykle wygodne, zupełnie naturalne. Przerażające. Harry nigdy nie czuł się dobrze w towarzystwie dziewczyn, ale to coś zupełnie innego. Ginny była dziewczyną bez cienia wątpliwości, ale Harry nie czuł się niepewnie czy niezręcznie w jej towarzystwie.

Ginny poczuła, że zaraz zaśnie.

- Harry? – ziewnęła.

- Tak, Gin?

- Przykro mi z powodu Syriusza. Chyba nie będziesz mógł teraz z nim zamieszkać?

- Nie – przyznał z żalem. – Ale przynajmniej jest wolny.

- I Hardzodziób też – przypomniała mu.

- Myślisz, że go jeszcze zobaczymy?

- Oczywiście – odparła sennie. – To twój ojciec chrzestny. Nie opuści cię, skoro już cię odnalazł.

Ziewnęła jeszcze raz i wtuliła się w niego.

- Nigdy cię nie zostawię, Harry. Zawsze będę twoją przyjaciółką.

Harry spojrzał na nią z rozbawieniem.

- Chyba ten eliksir uderza ci do głowy.

Ginny uniosła głowę zmieszana.

- Może. Co ja przed chwilą powiedziałam? Coś obrzydliwie sentymenntalnego?

- Tak, ale nic się nie stało. Idź spać.

- Dobranoc, Harry.

- Dobranoc, Furio.

Harry obejmował śpiącą Ginny. Czuł że coś, może ich przyjaźń, zostało właśnie zcementowane w sposób, którego chyba do końca nie rozumiał.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__I tak kończy się rok trzeci. W następnym rozdziale Mistrzostwa Świata w quidditchu. Teraz pięć rozdziałów czwartego roku, a potem wróci Tom Riddle i zacznie się właściwa akcja. W sumie, (odpowiadając na Wasze pytania) będą 33 rozdziały._


	7. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 7 – Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu**

Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem, gdy wreszcie dotarli z panem Weasleyem do Nory. Lato z wujostwem dłużyło się w nieskończoność. Jego przyjaciele mogli się z nim kontaktować jedynie okazjonalnie, bo Dursleyowie nie lubili, jak sowy nieustannie przylatywały do domu na Privet Drive pod numerem czwartym. Dostał zaledwie kilka listów i lato koszmarnie mu się ciągnęło. Ron i Hermiona pisali tak często jak się dało, ale od Ginny dostał niewiele listów. Były one jednak zupełnie jak ona: żywiołowe, bezczelne i pełne wulgaryzmów.

Najlepszy okazał się ostatni list od Rona. _„Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu! Możesz w to uwierzyć?"_

Pan Weasley zdołał zdobyć bilety na tegoroczny finał i zaprosił Harry'ego, by do nich dołączył. Harry nie wiedział co cieszy go bardziej – perspektywa Mistrzostw czy wyrwanie się od Dursleyów na resztę wakacji.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok Rona, który otworzył im drzwi do domu. Kurde, nie mógł się doczekać następnych trzech tygodni.

- Harry! – Hermiona zerwała się od kuchennego stołu i uściskała go. Po tym jak wcześniej wyściskała go pani Weasley, Harry miał wrażenie, że stracił całkowicie czucie w lewym ramieniu, ale Hermionie udało się dorwać kilka jeszcze niezmiażdżonych zakończeń nerwowych.

- Gdzie Ginny? – spytał Harry, gdy już umknął przed kolejnymi próbami dokarmiania go przez panią Weasley i pogadał chwilę z Ronem i Hermioną. Hermiona przyjechała do Nory kilka dni wcześniej i miała do opowiedzenia całe mnóstwo historii ze swoich wakacji we Francji.

- Na górze – odparła Hermiona. – Ciągle jeszcze spała gdy schodziłam – zniżyła głos. – Jak się ją rano budzi zachowuje się jak suka.

Ron zadławił się kanapką.

- Hermiono! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że użyłaś takiego słownictwa!

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Przepraszam. Chyba Ginny ma na mnie zły wpływ.

Harry roześmiał się i wstał od stołu.

- Wezmę mój kufer na górę i poszukam jej.

Ron pomógł wnieść Harry'emu jego kufer do pokoju i zostawił go, by mógł w spokoju się rozpakować. Kiedy Harry skończył, zszedł piętro w dół i zapukał do uchylonych drzwi pokoju Ginny.

- Proszę.

Harry otworzył drzwi stopą i stanął w progu z rękami w kieszeniach, opierając się barkiem o futrynę.

- Cześć, Furio.

Ginny, która szczotkowała włosy przy biurku, obróciła się z promiennym uśmiechem.

- Harry! – odłożyła szczotkę i przeszła przez pokój, żeby się z nim przywitać. – Nie wiedziałam, że już jesteś!

Na początku było trochę niezręcznie. Harry nie był do końca pewien jak się z nią przywitać, ale Ginny rozwiązała ten problem.

- A chuj z tym! – stwierdziła i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję.

- O ja – wydusił z siebie. – Ginny Weasley uściskała mnie z własnej woli. To chyba mój szczęśliwy dzień.

Odsunęła się lekko i zmarszczyła nos.

- Przymknij się.

Przytuliła go jeszcze raz, a na koniec pocałowała delikatnie w policzek.

- Eee… ja… eee… tęskniłam za tobą – wyjąkała, cofając się. Patrzyła wszędzie, tylko nie na niego i Harry wiedział ile kosztowało ją przyznanie tego.

Zanim zorientował się co robi, położył jej rękę na ramieniu i przeciągnął po jej ręce, aż wreszcie splótł z nią palce.

- Ja za tobą też. Myślałem, że będziesz częściej pisała.

Wyglądała na lekko zawstydzoną.

- Przepraszam. Wiem, że powinnam była, ale chyba nie jestem najlepsza w pisaniu.

- Nic się nie stało – zapewnił ją. – Ja też nie. Ale tarta kajmakowa była super. Tak samo łajnobomby. Dzięki.

- Odpaliłeś je?

Zaciągnęła go na łóżko i pchnęła, żeby usiadł, podczas gdy ona z powrotem siadła przy biurku i wróciła do szczotkowania włosów.

- Tak, tuż przed moim wyjściem – odpowiedział. – Wydaje mi się, że twój tato wiedział co się dzieje, ale Dursleyowie byli dla niego tak chamscy, że udawał, że nic nie widzi.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego w lustrze. Nie przestawała szczotkować włosów, które zaczęły wywierać na Harry'ego hipnotyczny wpływ. Długie pociągnięcia szczotką nadawały im połysk. Czuł ten sam zapach, który wyczuł w czerwcu, kiedy oboje leżeli w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Odczuwał ogromną ochotę, by zanurzyć w nich twarz.

- Powinnam cię zostawić sam na sam z moimi włosami? – spytała rozbawiona Ginny.

- Mogłabyś? – zażartował w odpowiedzi. – Przepraszam, po prostu… nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem jak dziewczyna szczotkuje włosy. Chłopaki nie spędzają za wiele czasu na czesaniu.

- Faktycznie, twoim włosom by to chyba specjalnie nie pomogło – wyciągnęła ku niemu swoją szczotkę. – Chcesz spróbować?

Harry spojrzał na oferowany mu przedmiot.

- Nie mam pojęcia jak.

Zacmokała i wstała.

- Pokażę ci.

Weszła na łóżko i uklękła za nim.

- Odchyl się – poleciła.

Harry ostrożnie przechylił się w tył, aż dotknął plecami ud Ginny. Położyła jedną rękę na czubku jego głowy, a drugą zaczęła szczotkować mu włosy. Raz za razem odgarniała je na różne strony. Sztywne ząbki przyjemnie drapały skórę jego głowy. Wydawało się to Harry'emu niezwykle intymną czynnością i robił co w jego mocy, by nie przerwać uroku.

- I jak?

- Przyjemnie – westchnął. – Nawet nie wiedziałem co mi umyka, co?

Ginny poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Jej matka szczotkowa jej włosy, odkąd była małą dziewczynką. To typowo matczyna rzecz. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, by Petunia Dursley mogła w ten sposób pielęgnować siostrzeńca. Taka drobna codzienna rzecz, ale zupełnie nieznana Harry'emu. Obiecała sobie, że będzie mu częściej szczotkowała włosy.

Kiedy Harry zaczął się robić senny, Ginny odłożyła szczotkę i przeczesywała włosy używając palców. To też było przyjemne uczucie, ale nieco inne. Jej palce masowały i drapały skórę głowy, gdy odsuwała włosy na wszystkie strony.

- Chyba nie wyglądają lepiej – uznała z powątpiewaniem. Zeszła z łóżka i przyklęknęła między jego nogami, opierając łokcie na jego udach, jak w fotelu.

- Moja kolej – oznajmiła, wręczając mu szczotkę.

Harry przyjął ją i zaczął naśladować jej wcześniejsze działania. Przeciągając szczotką po jej włosach nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad ich jedwabistą miękkością. Nie wyglądały jakoś inaczej niż jego, ale kiedy ich dotknął różnica była wyraźna. Do tego jego włosy nie pachniały kwiatami.

- Czy ty znowu wąchasz moje włosy? – spytała podejrzliwie Ginny.

- Tak. I co z tego? – spytał Harry obronnym tonem.

Roześmiała się.

- Walnięty jesteś.

- To twój szampon czy co?

Ponownie powąchał jej włosy, potem uniósł je znad szyi i powąchał obnażone ramię.

- To nie tylko twoje włosy – powiedział oskarżycielsko. – Twoja skóra też ładnie pachnie.

Zaśmiała się ponownie.

- Jestem dziewczyną. Powinnyśmy ładnie pachnieć.

- Ale to rozprasza jak cholera… - mruknął.

Przez kilka kolejnych minut w milczeniu szczotkował jej włosy. W pewnej chwili dobiegł ich zszokowany głos od drzwi:

- Harry? Co ty, kurde, robisz?

Harry i Ginny obrócili się i ujrzeli Rona stojącego w drzwiach z Błyskawicą Harry'ego.

Harry spłonął rumieńcem, ale Giny jedynie uśmiechnęła się i wstała, wyjmując mu szczotkę z dłoni.

- Po prostu rozmawiamy – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

- Czy on… Harry, czy ty jej szczotkowałeś włosy?

- Tak – Harry wstał, z mocnym postanowieniem, by nie dać się zawstydzić. – Ona szczotkowała moje, więc się odwzajemniłem.

Ron patrzył to na przyjaciela, to na siostrę.

- Szczotkujecie sobie nawzajem włosy – powtórzył powoli.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Ma miękkie włosy, ładnie pachną. To miłe.

- Zmieniasz się w dziewczynę? – nie mógł pojąć Ron.

- Och zamknij się, Ron – odparła Ginny niecierpliwie. – Kiedy byłeś dzieckiem mama cały czas szczotkowała ci włosy. Harry'emu nikt nigdy tego nie robił. Po prostu pokazywałam mu jak to jest.

Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i spojrzała wściekle na brata. Chciała, żeby zrozumiał, dlaczego przy Harrym nie jest to dobry temat do żartów. Ron musiał zrozumieć, bo jedynie uniósł brwi i wskazał na Błyskawicę Harry'ego.

- Nieważne. Chodźmy polatać. Hermiona czeka na dole.

- Hermiona będzie latać?

- Pewnie, że nie. Usiądzie pod drzewem i będzie czytała książkę – odpowiedział Ron z niesmakiem. – Nie mam pojęcia co z nią nie tak.

Harry uśmiechnął się i wziął swoją miotłę.

- Idziesz, Gin?

- Pewnie.

Złapała gumkę do włosów i spięła je w kucyk, a potem szybko naciągnęła trampki, podczas gdy chłopcy czekali na nią niecierpliwie.

- Dobra, idziemy.

Dołączyli do czekającej na nich w kuchni Hermiony i ruszyli na improwizowane boisko do quidditcha za Norą. Ginny i Ron zatrzymali się przy komórce i wyjęli dwie stare miotły. Hermiona usadowiła się pod drzewem, a Harry i Ginny na zmianę pełnili rolę ścigającego, strzelając gole przeciwko obrońcy Ronowi.

Przez jakiś czas grali w ten sposób, a potem Harry i Ginny ruszyli w pościg za zniczem. Dotarli do niego niemal równocześnie, a potem przez dobre dziesięć minut kłócili się o to, kto pierwszy go złapał. W końcu Ron wtrącił się i ogłosił remis.

Kiedy wylądowali, Ginny spojrzała na miotłę Harry'ego z błyskiem w oku.

- Mogę się przejechać?

Harry spojrzał na Błyskawicę.

- Pewnie. Nie starczy ci jeszcze?

- Pewnie że nie.

Harry zsiadł i wręczył jej miotłę.

- No to wskakuj.

Ginny wsiadła na miotłę, jakby brała udział w mistycznym przeżyciu i wystrzeliła jak pocisk. Hermiona uniosła wzrok znad książki, słysząc jej okrzyk radości i patrzyła, jak jej przyjaciółka wzlatuje w niebo. Ginny wyrównała lot nad linią drzew i zdjęła dłonie z rączki, przytrzymując się jedynie udami. Zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła wiatrowi igrać z jej włosami.

Wolność.

Zignorowała brata, który wrzeszczał z dołu, żeby trzymała się tej cholernej miotły i latała jeszcze kilka minut, nim zapikowała ostro. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie przed Ronem i Harrym.

- Harry – wydyszała – naucz mnie Zwodu Wrońskiego.

Ron nie mógł wykrztusić słowa z oburzenia, ale oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

- Chcesz tył czy przód?

- Pewnie że przód.

Uśmiechnął się i pokazał jej, żeby przesunęła się do przodu, po czym usiadł za jej plecami. Złapał ją za biodra i usadowił między swoimi udami. Jedną ręką objął ją w pasie, a drugą położył na jej dłoniach, żeby mógł sterować.

- Teraz, Furio – wymamrotał jej do ucha – pokażę ci jak wygląda prawdziwe latanie.

Ginny oparła się o niego, wsuwając głowę pod jego podbródek. Harry wystartował i wyniósł ich ponad drzewa. Wyrównał lot miotły i zabrał rękę z jej talii, by móc złapać obiema dłońmi za rączkę miotły tuż nad jej palcami.

- Trzymaj się mocno – ostrzegł. – Musisz używać i nóg i rąk.

Ginny chwyciła mocniej miotłę i skinęła głową na znak, że jest gotowa.

- Boisz się?

- Nie.

- Poderwę w ostatniej chwili. Będziesz miała wrażenie, że uderzymy w ziemię.

- Wiem – odparła niecierpliwie. – Weź wreszcie, kurde, ruszaj.

Harry wycelował czubkiem miotły w ziemię i runęli w dół, przyspieszając w tempie przyprawiającym o zawrót głowy. Ginny czuła, jak pęd wciska ją w pierś Harry'ego, nie zostawiając odrobiny miejsca między nimi. Choć pędzili ku ziemi z prędkością wielu kilometrów na godzinę, czuła się bezpieczniejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Gnali coraz szybciej i szybciej. Im bardziej zbliżali się do ziemi, tym głośniejszy stawał się świst powietrza w ich uszach. Tak jak ostrzegał ją Harry, była przekonana, że rozbiją się o ziemię, aż wreszcie on potężnie szarpnął miotłę i wyrównał lot centymetry nad trawą. Zwolnili nieco, a Ginny wiedziała, że gdyby Harry nie wyczuł idealnie właściwej chwili, nie zdołałby wyprowadzić ich z tego lotu nurkowego.

Harry stopniowo hamował, aż wreszcie sunęli leniwie, równolegle do ziemi. Gdy tylko Ginny odzyskała oddech, wyrzuciła z siebie dwa słowa:

- Jeszcze raz.

Harry roześmiał się i skierował miotłę ku niebu.

- W porządku, Furio. Jeszcze raz.

* * *

Promienie słońca wschodzącego nad Ottery St. Catchpole oświetliły czwórkę dzieci Weasleyów, Harry'ego i Hermionę, którzy zaspani wspinali się na wzgórze porośnięte trawą. Podążali za obrzydliwie radosnym panem Weasleyem ku świstoklikowi, który miał zabrać ich na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu.

Harry, który wciąż cierpiał na skutek bardzo dziwnego snu, nigdy nie słyszał o świstoklikach, więc podążał na ślepo za rodziną Weasleyów, którzy jednak wcale nie byli bardziej rozbudzeni niż on.

Ginny, która nigdy nie przepadała za porannym wstawaniem, wlokła się z tyłu z przekrwionymi oczami, potykając się co chwilę. Harry obejrzał się i zobaczył, że przecierała oczy i ziewała tak szeroko, że potknęła się o kamień na ścieżce i niemal przewróciła.

Westchnął, wręczył swój plecak Ronowi, który bez słowa przewiesił go przez ramię obok własnego, po czym Harry cofnął się kilka metrów do Ginny.

- Daj mi swój plecak.

Wręczyła mu go bez pytania, zbyt zaspana, żeby wiedzieć co się wokół niej dzieje. Harry wziął bagaż i nałożył go sobie od przodu.

- Wskakuj – polecił, stając tyłem do niej.

- Że co?

- To się nazywa jazda na barana – odparł niecierpliwie. Pozostali zdążyli się już oddalić. – Jesteś zbyt zaspana, żeby iść, więc cię poniosę.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością, ale zaprotestowała:

- To za daleko! Nie możesz nieść mnie cała drogę!

- Proszę cię – wywrócił oczami. – Ile ważysz? Niecałe 40 kilo? Dawaj, nie chcę zostać zupełnie z tyłu.

- Potter, jesteś w porządku – westchnęła. Wskoczyła mu na barana i objęła ramionami za szyję. Harry chwycił ją pod kolana i ruszyli szybko, by dogonić pozostałych.

Ginny ziewnęła mu do ucha i położyła głowę na ramieniu.

- Sorki – wymamrotała. – Nie nadaję się do rannego wstawania.

- Zauważyłem.

Harry niósł Ginny dobre dwadzieścia minut. Chociaż nie była specjalnie ciężka, zdołał się zmęczyć, nim dotarli do świstokliku.

Świstoklik wydawał się starym, nieszkodliwym butem, umieszczonym na szczycie wzgórza, ale po aktywacji Harry poczuł szarpnięcie za pępkiem i zaczęli wirować przez wietrzną pustkę. Trzymał się z trudem, wreszcie puścił świstoklik na polecenie pana Weasleya. Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Harry, Fred i George wylądowali w poplątanej masie, podczas gdy pan Weasley i pozostali czarodzieje, którzy z nimi podróżowali, delikatnie spłynęli z nieba, roztaczając wokół siebie aurę ludzi, którzy niejednokrotnie korzystali z tego środka transportu.

Czegokolwiek Hary spodziewał się na Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu, rzeczywistość przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tylu czarodziejów i czarownic w jednym miejscu. Dużą ulgę stanowiła możliwość bycia sobą – żadnej konieczności ukrywania magii. Gdy pan Weasley prowadził ich do ich namiotu, Harry wciąż obracał się w kółko, bo nie chciał niczego przegapić.

Wreszcie dotarli do malutkiego namiotu, który z zewnątrz wyglądał, jakby nie mógł pomieścić nawet dwóch osób, a co dopiero siedmiu. Jednak kiedy weszli do środka, ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył przestronne wnętrze z salonem, kuchnią i trzema sypialniami. Wraz z Ronem zrzucili bagaże w pokoju z czterema łózkami polowymi i uzyskali pozwolenie od pana Weasleya, żeby przejść się po okolicy.

- Trzymajcie się razem – ostrzegł ich. – Nie chcę, żebyście się zgubili.

Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny wyruszyli razem z Fredem i Georgem i wkrótce i ich ogarnęła szalejąca na ogromnym czarodziejskim campingu gorączka quidditcha. Spędzili cały dzień, usiłując obejrzeć absolutnie wszystko. Zjedli drugie śniadanie w jednym z wielu namiotów gastronomicznych, a Harry cała siłą woli powstrzymał się od kupienia kilku rzeczy na targu, który wielkością dorównywał Ulicy Pokątnej.

W końcu kompletnie wyczerpana szóstka nastolatków wróciła do namiotu, w którym pan Weasley mieszał coś w garnku ustawionym na kuchence. Harry pobłogosławił panią Weasley, która pomyślała, by zaopatrzyć ich w potrawkę z kurczaka.

Po obiedzie, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Fred wyciągnął talię mugolskich kart do gry. Potasował je zręcznie i uniósł pytająco brew w stronę siostry.

- Masz ochotę zagrać?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie.

- Pewny jesteś?

- Trenowałem – zapewnił ją Fred, odsuwając stopą jedno z krzeseł. – Siadaj.

- Ej! – zawołał do George'a i Rona, pogrążonych w zażartej dyskusji na temat quidditcha. – Gramy w pokera!

- Umiecie grać w pokera? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Przecież to mugolska gra.

- Tato nauczył nas wiele lat temu – odpowiedział George, wyciągając z torby worek żetonów pokerowych. – Dużo gramy.

- Gramy, bo próbujemy wygrać z Ginny – burknął Ron, przysuwając sobie krzesło. – Odkąd skończyła sześć lat regularnie obija nam tyłki.

- Ginny jest najlepsza – przyznał Fred, nie bez cienia dumy. – Hermiono, wchodzisz?

- Dlaczego o tym nie wiedziałem? – spytał Harry najmłodszą Weasleyównę, gdy Hermiona niechętnie dosiadała się do reszty towarzystwa.

Zmarszczyła nos i wzięła karty, które rozdał jej Fred.

- Potter, nie wiesz jeszcze o mnie wszystkiego.

Dwie godziny później Harry musiał przyznać, że gdyby miał pojęcie o pokerowym talencie Ginny, pomyślałby dwa razy, nim zasiadłby z nią do stołu. Nauczył się gry w pokera obserwując Dudleya i jego kumpli, ale do tego wieczoru ani razu nie grał. Fred miał rację. Ginny była dobra.

Właśnie obserwowała ze stoickim wyrazem twarzy Hermionę. W tym rozdaniu zostały już tylko one dwie. Ginny podnosiła stawkę spokojnie, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło jej co ma na ręce i czy wygra czy nie. Coraz bardziej zdenerwowanej Hermionie został już tylko drobny stosik żetonów.

- Jeśli Ginny znów podbije, Hermiona będzie musiała spasować albo wejść za wszystko – mruknął Fred do Rona.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę. Jeśli Ginny ma lepszą rękę, brunetka odpadnie z gry.

- Ginny tego nie zrobi – zaoponował Harry. – Jest zbyt miła.

Ginny odwróciła się i posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Harry Potterze, odszczekaj to!

- Co takiego?

Zadrżała.

- Ten durny żarcik, że niby jestem miła.

- Jesteś miła – przekomarzał się z nią Harry. – Miła, słodziutka i dziewczęca.

Ginny podbiła stawkę, dorzucając do puli dokładnie tyle żetonów ile leżało przed Hermioną, a następnie odłożyła karty, odwróciła się i uderzyła Harry'ego w ramię.

- Au! – pomasował miejsce, gdzie wkrótce będzie miał siniaka. – Bolało!

- Miało boleć – odparła bez cienia poczucia winy. – A za ten komentarz zaraz wezmę rewanż.

- Już się boję, Furio.

Oczy Ginny rozbłysły. Pokazała swoje karty, a pokonana Hermiona przeciągle jęknęła. To był pierwszy przebłysk emocji, jaki okazała Ginny odkąd usiedli do gry.

- Uwierz mi, powinieneś się bać – zapewniła Harry'ego.

Porażka Harry'ego była świetnie przemyślanym i jeszcze lepiej wykonanym ciągiem upokorzeń. Nie szło mu najgorzej, nim Ginny nie postanowiła się na nim zemścić. Odbieranie mu kolejnych żetonów przeciągało się maksymalnie, by upokorzenie nie skończyło się zbyt szybko. Ginny znała właściwe zagrania, wyrazy twarzy i wypowiedzi, by skłonić go do podbijania stawki, choć wiedział, że nie może wygrać.

Zanim go sczyściła, puściła również w skarpetkach Rona i George'a i wybiła mu z głowy myśli o kolejnych partiach przeciwko niej.

- Będziesz chciał znowu zagrać – zapewnił Harry'ego Ron. – Pokonanie Ginny w pokera to ostateczne wyzwanie. Nie będziesz mógł się mu oprzeć.

- Jest z siebie cholernie zadowolona, nie sądzisz? – spytał Harry, patrząc z niesmakiem na dwójkę pozostałych graczy.

- Nie powinieneś był mówić, że jest miła – zachichotał Ron. Poklepał kumpla po plecach i za przykładem George'a poszedł spać.

Harry nie miał pojęcia ile trwało ogrywanie Freda, bo poszedł do łóżka zaraz po Ronie, ale następnego dnia Ginny i Fred byli ostatnimi, którzy wstali, a Fred miał paskudny humor.

- Najedzcie się porządnie! – zawołał pan Weasley. – Ostatni finał trwał trzy dni!

Wkrótce dołączyli do potoku kibiców, którzy niecierpliwie czekali na wejście na widoczny w oddali gigantyczny stadion. Harry obserwował wszystko wielkimi oczami, usiłując nie przegapić niczego. Ginny śmiała się, że wygląda jak turysta, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i gapił się dalej. Fascynowała go cała magia wokół niego. Jakby to było, dorastać w czarodziejskim świecie, gdzie magia stanowiła element codzienności?

Harry stał obok Ginny, gdy zaczął się mecz. Dziewczyna wspięła się na jego ramiona, kiedy Witor Krum, bułgarski szukający, wleciał na stadion. Krum najwyraźniej był słynną na cały świat gwiazdą quidditcha, ale Harry nigdy o nim nie słyszał.

Stojąc na stadionie i trzymając Ginny za kolana, by nie spadła, Harry wiwatował razem z resztą kibiców. Wiwatował nawet głośniej, bo po raz pierwszy w życiu naprawdę zrozumiał, że czarodziejski świat rozciąga się daleko poza Hogwart. Postanowił, że pewnego dnia opuści dom wujostwa, zacznie życie jako czarodziej i nie będzie oglądał się za siebie.

Po meczu ledwie zdążyli wrócić do namiotu i siąść do kolacji, gdy świąteczny nastrój zburzyły krzyki i wrzaski dochodzące z zewnątrz. Pan Weasley zerwał się i wybiegł na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Kiedy wrócił był blady i trzymał różdżkę w ręce.

- Fred, George, opiekujcie się siostrą – rozkazał ostro. – Natychmiast wyjdźcie z namiotu i schowajcie się w lesie. Czekajcie na mnie na jego obrzeżach i trzymajcie się razem.

Wszyscy gapili się na niego znad talerzy, niepewni czy mówi poważnie.

- Ruchy! – krzyknął, podnosząc głos. – Muszę pomóc innym!

Wyszli za nim z namiotu. Pan Weasley pospieszył ku grupie starszych czarodziejów, którzy usiłowali pospiesznie ewakuować pobliskie namioty.

Harry i pozostali dołączyli do uciekających ludzi, którzy zmierzali w stronę lasu. Harry usiłował trzymać się blisko pozostałych, ale tłum popychał go i szarpał, aż wreszcie rozerwał ich małą grupę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego przez ramię, uczepiona rękawa Rona. Krzyknęła jego imię, zachęcając go, by przepychał się do nich, ale po chwili tłum zabrał ich dalej od niego. Harry widział, jak próbują połączyć się z bliźniakami, ale od nich też wkrótce zostali oderwani. Przez moment spanikował, nie widząc z nimi Ginny, ale nagle w jego dłoń wśliznęła się drobna ręka i ku swojej uldze ujrzał rudowłosą przyjaciółkę u jego boku.

Pociągnęła go za rękę. Zatrzymał się, a tłum ich mijał. Ginny patrzyła za siebie. Podążył za jej spojrzeniem. W oddali dojrzał grupę czarodziejów w czarnych szatach. Śmiali się i wyzywali mugolską parę, którą lewitowali i torturowali.

Harry poczuł, że po kręgosłupie przebiega mu lodowaty dreszcz. Czarodzieje skrywali twarze pod kapturami. Przesuwali się przez obóz, niszcząc napotkane namioty. Nie wiedział kim są, ale powietrze cuchnęło czarną magią.

- Kim oni są? – spytał Harry. Mugol wrzasnął, gdy jeden z napastników podpalił jego klapki, a potem zaraz je ugasił.

- Śmierciożercy – odpowiedziała ponuro Ginny. – Chodź.

Przepchnęła się obok niego i wciąż mocno trzymając go za rękę poprowadziła w stronę lasu, gdzie, jak mieli nadzieję, napotkają Hermionę i resztę Weasleyów.

- Ginny – wydyszał Harry. – Skąd wiesz, że to Śmierciożercy? Widziałaś już kiedyś jakiegoś?

- Nie – odparła, odsuwając z drogi nisko zwisającą gałąź. – Ale widziałam obrazki i słyszałam, jak moi rodzice o nich mówią. Zauważyłeś ich maski?

- Nie, nic nie widziałem pod tymi kapturami.

- Mają białe maski – wyjaśniła krótko. – Takie, jak według mojego taty kiedyś nosili.

- Harry!

Harry usłyszał swoje imię. Zatrzymali się, widząc spieszących ku nim Rona i Hermionę.

- Ginny, dzięki niebiosom! – zawołał z ulgą Ron. – Nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, a potem Fred i George zniknęli…

- Nic mi nie jest – zapewniła szybko. – Byłam z Harrym.

Ron spojrzał na ich wciąż złączone dłonie i Ginny błyskawicznie rozluźniła uchwyt. Teraz nie było już potrzeby, by trzymać się za ręce. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej blado, a kiedy ruszyli za Ronem i Hermioną, by poczekać na pana Weasleya na skraju lasu, ponownie ujął ją za rękę.

Uścisnęła ją z wdzięcznością, a on przyciągnął ją bliżej, otaczając ją braterskim ramieniem.

Harry opowiedział co widzieli, gdy zostali rozdzieleni. Hermiona niespokojnie obejrzała się przez ramię.

- Ginny, jesteś pewna?

- Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent – odparła Ginny. – Ale mogę się mylić. Mam nadzieję, że się mylę.

Hermiona nagle zatrzymała się przed krawędzią drzew, tak gwałtownie, że Harry wpadł na jej plecy.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś się pomyliła – powiedziała drżącym głosem, wpatrując się w niebo.

Wszyscy unieśli głowy. Harry ujrzał jasną, jadowicie zieloną czaszkę lśniącą w powietrzu. Wielki wąż pełzł przez otwarte usta czaszki. Sam ten widok wystarczył, by rozbolała go blizna. Skrzywił się i pomasował czoło. Ginny spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale tylko potrząsnął głową, prosząc ją bezgłośnie, by zostawiła sprawę w spokoju.

- Rany, co to jest? – spytał Ron.

- To – Hermiona odchrząknęła – to jego znak. Mroczny Znak. Voldemorta.

Ron niemal podskoczył.

- Jego Śmierciożercy używali go jako symbolu – kontynuowała. – Z reguły jako znaku, że byli w danym miejscu… i to z reguły po zrobieniu czegoś okropnego. Czytałam o tym w zeszłym roku…

- No i chuj – westchnęła nagle Ginny. – Robi się coraz gorzej.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Scena szczotkowania włosów na początku rozdziału jest dość dwuznaczna (nie wiem czy autor tak to zaplanował). Przez stulecia ludzkie włosy były środowiskiem życia pasożytów, zwłaszcza wszy. Wyczesywanie z nich pasożytów czy iskanie było niezwykle intymnym gestem, który uchodził tylko na osobności i między bliskimi krewnymi. Między osobami niespokrewnionymi było odpowiednikiem dzisiejszego namiętnego pocałunku z językiem. To co zrobili Harry i Ginny jeszcze 200-300 lat temu uznano by niemal za publiczną kopulację :) Oczywiście zmieniły się warunki sanitarne, wytępiliśmy pasożyty (przynajmniej w kręgu naszej cywilizacji) i znaczenie dotykania włosów zmalało, ale gdzieś w naszej cywilizacji przetrwało jako bardzo intymny gest._

_Co ciekawe iskanie jest bardzo intymnym gestem wśród większości małp człekokształtnych, zwłaszcza szympansów, które w ten sposób okazują przyjaźń. Nawet ich opiekunowie w ogrodach zoologicznych są „iskani", choć nie mają futra._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego_


	8. Pierwsze zadanie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 8 – Pierwsze zadanie**

Kiedy profesor Dumbledore ogłosił, że Hogwart będzie gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym specjalnie, oczywiście poza ekscytacją, że stanie się świadkiem tego wydarzenia. Nie zgłosiłby się do niego nawet gdyby był pełnoletni, nie miał aż tak wiele zaufania do swoich umiejętności. Miał już dość „chwały i sławy po wsze czasy", wystarczy mu do końca życia.

Dlatego właśnie tak go zaskoczyło, że Czara Ognia, magiczne naczynie, do którego należało zgłosić swoją chęć uczestnictwa w Turnieju, wyrzuciła jego nazwisko jako jednego z dwóch reprezentantów Hogwartu.

Zgromadzeni w Wielkiej Sali zaniemówili ze zdumienia, gdy zaskoczony Dumbledore odczytał na głos jego nazwisko. Cała szkoła oraz delegaci z Durmstrangu i Beuxbatons gapili się na Harry'ego, który czuł się, jakby nagle skurczył się o połowę albo wyrosła mu głowa olbrzyma.

- Harry Potter! – przeczytał ponownie Dumbledore. Uniósł oczy znad kartki papieru, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Harrym, siedzącym z tyłu Wielkiej Sali.

- Idź, Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona. – Idź.

Pchnęła go, a on potknął się wstając z ławki, niemal padając nosem na podłogę.

Ginny chwyciła go za ramię, ratując przed upadkiem i ich oczy się spotkały. Wydawała się zmartwiona i zaniepokojona, ale uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i ścisnęła jego rękę w pocieszającym geście. Potem ruszył w stronę Dumbledore'a.

Profesor McGonagall, która zacisnęła usta tak mocno, że odpłynęła z nich cała krew, zaprowadziła go do małego pomieszczenia za Czarą Ognia i stołem nauczycielskim.

Harry po raz ostatni obejrzał się na salę i swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego, dodając mu odwagi, ale wyrazu twarzy Rona nie był w stanie odczytać. Ginny stała w lekkim oddaleniu od tej dwójki. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, a jej twarz zbladła. Nie uśmiechała się, ani nie krzywiła. Po prostu patrzyła na niego. I przez jedną krótką chwilę Harry widział dokładnie co wyraża jej twarz i każdy centymetr jej spiętego ciała.

Ginny się bała. O niego.

Jakoś nie poczuł się przez to lepiej.

* * *

Harry człapał ze zmęczeniem z powrotem do pokoju wspólnego. Ledwo do niego docierało, że teraz będzie musiał wziąć udział w niezwykle niebezpiecznym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. On, czternastolatek. Kompletnie nie zastanawiał się, co czeka na niego w Wieży Gryffindora. Po prostu chciał pójść do łóżka i zapomnieć o tym fatalnym dniu.

Westchnął i powiedział hasło Grubej Damie, która uśmiechnęła się do niego współczująco, nim odsłoniła wejście do pokoju wspólnego.

Na środku pokoju przodem do siebie stali Ron i Ginny. Oboje wściekli, z czerwonymi twarzami, a reszta przyglądała się temu z zainteresowaniem. Hermiona stała z boku, przyglądając się im badawczo. Fred i George patrzyli z rogu, gotowi interweniować jeśli sprawy wymknęłyby się spod kontroli. Harry widział czubek różdżki, wystający z rękawa George'a.

- On tam nie wrzucił swojego nazwiska! – wrzeszczała Ginny. – Nie zrobiłby tego!

- Skąd wiesz? – ryknął w odpowiedzi Ron. – Pytałaś go?

- Nie muszę! – krzyknęła. – Znam go! I ty też! To twój najlepszy przyjaciel, wiesz przecież, że nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego!

- Wiem?

- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz – powiedział spokojnie Harry.

Ginny i Ron odsunęli się od siebie, a Harry zbliżył się do nich ostrożnie z rękami w kieszeniach. Najpierw popatrzył na Rona.

- Chcesz coś powiedzieć, stary?

Ron otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął.

- Ron! – powiedziała ostro Hermiona. W odpowiedzi posłał jej ponure spojrzenie.

- Nie zrobiłem tego – zapewnił cicho Harry. – Nie chcę być częścią tego Turnieju. Nigdy nie chciałem. Ale ktoś wrzucił tam moje nazwisko i teraz nie mam wyboru.

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.

- Zamierzają zmusić cię do uczestnictwa!

- Nie mają wyboru – westchnął Harry. – To magiczny kontrakt.

- Och, Harry…

- A kto miałby wrzucić tam twoje imię? – spytał podejrzliwie Ron.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiem. Chyba ktoś, kto ma coś do mnie.

Ron parsknął.

- Oczywiście. Jak mogłem zapomnieć. Przecież zawsze ktoś czyha na twoje życie, prawda?

- Odwal się, Ron – warknęła Ginny. – Jeśli…

- W porządku – Harry wyciągnął rękę i złapał Ginny za nadgarstek, by powstrzymać ją przed uderzeniem brata. – Nie wierzy mi. Trudno.

- Nie jest w porządku – zaoponowała Hermiona. – Ron, podobno jesteś jego przyjacielem.

Ron nie chciał spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy.

- Przyjaciel powiedziałby swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi co tu jest grane – burknął. – Idę do łóżka.

Ruszył gwałtownie po schodach. Ginny szarpnęła się, usiłując się wyrwać z uścisku Harry'ego.

- Pozwól mi mu przywalić, chociaż raz – wyrzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Odpuść, Furio – poprosił zmęczonym głosem Harry. – Nic nie pomożesz. On już wie swoje.

- Dupek – warknęła Ginny. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – Jak on mógł tak o tobie pomyśleć?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, a potem do Hermiony.

- Przynajmniej wy dwie mi wierzycie.

- Oczywiście – zapewniła Hermiona. – Co powiedział Dumbledore?

Harry opowiedział co się stało: jak Barty Crouch, urzędnik z Ministerstwa nadzorujący przebieg Turnieju uznał, że Harry musi wziąć udział i jak podejrzliwi byli wobec niego inni zawodnicy i nauczyciele.

Hermiona w końcu poszła do łóżka i Ginny z Harrym zostali sami przy kominku. Harry zamknął oczy i oparł się ciężko o poduszki rozłożone na kanapie.

- Chciałbym móc pogadać o tym z Syriuszem.

- Powinieneś do niego napisać – zaproponowała mu. – Przy okazji napisz mu, że boli cię blizna.

Harry się skrzywił. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Ginny jest taka spostrzegawcza. Ale miała rację. Ostatnio często bolała go blizna. Trącił ją ramieniem.

- W porządku?

Nie mógł zapomnieć wyrazu czystego przerażenia na jej twarzy, gdy Czara wymieniła go wśród zawodników.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w płomienie w milczeniu.

- Stanie się coś złego – powiedziała w końcu tak cicho, że ledwo ją słyszał. – Czuję to. Zbyt dużo zbiegów okoliczności: Śmierciożercy na Mistrzostwach Świata, twoja blizna cię boli, a teraz ktoś zgłasza cię do Turnieju, w którym możesz zginąć. I… - zawahała się.

- I co? – spytał Harry.

- Moje koszmary – wyznała powoli. - Są dziwne.

- A bywają inne?

- Masz rację, ale jest teraz w nich coś więcej. Coś, czego w nich wcześniej nie było. Nie do końca potrafię określić o co chodzi.

Harry splótł swoje palce z jej.

- Nie zamierzam zginąć – oznajmił stanowczo.

- Mam nadzieję – odparła, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. – Bo już się przyzwyczaiłam, że trzymasz mnie za rękę.

* * *

Ginny uznała, że kłótnia między Ronem i Harrym trwa dłużej niż powinna. Nie spodziewała się, że pogodzenie się zajmie im tyle czasu. Jej brat miał gorącą głowę, ale z reguły dochodził do właściwych wniosków, kiedy wszystko się uspokajało. Tym razem jednak postanowił myśleć o Harrym jak najgorzej. Ginny wiedziała, że nie ma opcji, żeby Harry wrzucił swoje nazwisko do Czary i podejrzewała, że Ron jest o niego trochę zazdrosny.

Po pierwszej próbie wyciągnięcia ręki na zgodę Harry zostawił Rona w spokoju. Czuli się niezręcznie, zwłaszcza Ginny i Hermiona, które przyzwyczaiły się do spędzania czasu z oboma chłopakami jednocześnie. Hermiona latała między jednym i drugim do utraty tchu, ale Ginny, jako że była zła na Rona, spędzała dużo czasu z Harrym sam na sam.

Ginny to pasowało, i tak nie miała zbyt wielu przyjaciół w swoim roczniku, ale widziała, że ta kłótnia ciąży Harry'emu. Wiedziała, że lubił spędzać z nią czas, ale brakowało mu Rona. Żałowała, że jej brat jest takim głupim palantem.

Ron był tak uparty, że Ginny poczuła się kompletnie zaskoczona, gdy polecił Hermionie, żeby przekazała Harry'emu, żeby poszedł zobaczyć się z Hagridem, który miał go wziąć obejrzeć smoki, które Ministerstwo sprowadziło na pierwsze zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Ginny miała właśnie sama powiedzieć o tym Harry'emu, kiedy Hermiona dołączyła do nich nad jeziorem i wyrecytowała mowę, którą, jak podejrzewała Ginny, Ron kazał jej zapamiętać.

Harry gapił się na Hermionę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem i Ginny nie mogła go za to winić. Ron wymyślił skomplikowaną historię, która miała zamaskować jego udział w całej sprawie. Ginny zdawała sobie sprawę, że Harry nie zorientował się, że za wszystkim stoi Ron. Otworzyła usta, żeby po prostu powiedzieć Harry'emu o smokach, ale odkryła, że nie może o tym mówić. W myślach przeklęła Charliego i jego zaklęcia dochowania tajemnicy. Najwyraźniej Hagrid był bardziej godny zaufania niż ona czy Ron.

Wieczorem Harry wrócił do pokoju wspólnego blady i wstrząśnięty. Ściągnął z siebie pelerynę niewidkę i osunął się na najbliższe krzesło. Ginny, która czekała na niego, odłożyła książkę, którą czytała i spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem.

- Dowiedziałeś się, co?

Harry zmrużył oczy.

- Wiedziałaś? Wiedziałaś, że tam są smoki i mi nie powiedziałaś?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie mogłam. Charlie rzucił zaklęcie dochowania tajemnicy na mnie i na Rona. Chciałam ci powiedzieć.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Nieważne. I tak zginę. Nie mam bladego pojęcia o smokach.

Ginny wstała, podeszła do niego i wcisnęła się na jego krzesło.

- Harry, musi być jakiś sposób - powiedziała, głaszcząc go między łopatkami. - Po prostu musimy go znaleźć.

- Nie mogę mierzyć się ze smokiem - jęknął. - Pożre mnie żywcem.

- No... tak się może zdarzyć, ale tylko jeśli nie zaczniemy nad tym pracować. Obiecuję ci, znajdziemy sposób.

Spojrzał na nią przez palce.

- Pomożesz mi?

- Oczywiście - zapewniła, lekko oburzona, że mógł pomyśleć inaczej. - Przecież od tego są przyjaciele.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i uniósł głowę.

- Dzięki, Furio.

- Zaczniemy od jutra - postanowiła. - Ściągniemy też Hermionę do pomocy, jeśli uda nam się oderwać ją od Rona.

Ginny wstała i pociągnęła za sobą Harry'ego.

- Po twojej ostatniej lekcji będę czekała na ciebie w bibliotece. Popracujemy przynajmniej do kolacji - powiedział ciągnąc go w stronę klatki schodowej prowadzącej do dormitoriów chłopców. Pchnęła go na pierwszy schodek. - Idź do łóżka, wyglądasz na padniętego.

Harry wszedł kilka stopni w górę i zatrzymał się. Odwrócił się i zbiegł do niej. Złapał ją za tył głowy i mocno pocałował w policzek.

- Jesteś najlepsza - powiedział z uczuciem.

- Wiem - odepchnęła go lekko i poszła do swojego pokoju.

Następnego dnia Harry i Ginny spotkali się w bibliotece. Hermiona wciąż miała lekcje, ale i tak postanowili zacząć i zebrali wszystkie dostępne książki na temat smoków. Ginny uznała, że Harry powinien też poćwiczyć kilka zaklęć defensywnych i po kilku godzinach przygotowali listę czarów, którymi powinni się zająć.

Przez kilka następnych tygodni Harry i Ginny ćwiczyli wspólnie te zaklęcia, aż Harry poczuł się nieco pewniejszy co do swoich szans na przeżycie. Niedużo, ale jednak pewniejszy. Ciągle jednak potrzebował planu, bo dalej nie wiedział co zrobi, gdy stanie twarzą w twarz ze smokiem. Wiedział jak się ochronić, ale nie miał pojęcia jak przedostać się obok smoka i zdobyć to, czego gad miał bronić.

Odpowiedź nadeszła z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Nowy nauczyciel Obrony, Szalonooki Moody, który, jak podejrzewał Harry, podsłuchał jak Potter mówił Cedrikowi o smokach, podrzucił mu kilka wskazówek, które naprowadziły go na pomysł tak banalny, że aż dziwne, że wcześniej o tym nie pomyślał.

- Zaklęcie przywołujące? - spytała Ginny, marszcząc nos w zadumie nad jego podekscytowaną sugestią. - Myślisz, że dasz radę? Potrzebujesz naprawdę silnego przywoływania, żeby dać radę, a został tylko tydzień.

- A ty myślisz, że nie dam rady? - spytał Harry. Trochę go zirytował brak jej entuzjazmu.

Potrząsnęła głową i odłożyła pióro na biurko.

- Harry, uspokój się, nic takiego nie mówię.

Westchnął, zdumiony jak dobrze go zna. Nie był pewien czy Ron albo Hermiona byliby wstanie powiedzieć, że jest nieco poirytowany na podstawie tonu głosu.

- Chodzi mi o to, że musisz dużo ćwiczyć - kontynuowała. - Ale dzisiaj wieczorem nie mogę ci pomóc. Przepraszam, ale mam jutro egzamin i uczę się z Colinem.

Harry zamilkł zaskoczony. Od jakiegoś czasu nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Ginny może mieć jakiś innych przyjaciół. Spędzali razem dużo czasu... chociaż jak się Harry zastanowił, to wyszło mu, że całkowicie zmonopolizował jej czas. Poczuł się nieco winny i, jeśli miał być szczery, trochę zazdrosny. Bardzo szybko przyzwyczaił się do jej ciągłej obecności.

- No nie patrz tak na mnie - Ginny wywróciła oczami i wróciła do robienia notatek na swoim pergaminie. - Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie stracił najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam, po prostu... - położył rękę na jej dłoni, zatrzymując pióro. - Byłem strasznie samolubny, co?

Popatrzyła na niego badawczo.

- Nie. Czemu tak mówisz?

Spojrzał w dół, bawiąc się jej palcami.

- Zajmuję ci cały wolny czas, odkąd Ron i ja... no wiesz... a przecież pewnie masz innych przyjaciół, z którymi możesz spędzać czas. I poświęcasz tyle czasu pomagając mi z tymi cholernymi zaklęciami, a pewnie masz setki innych...

- Harry - przerwała mu. - Jeśli nie chciałabym spędzać z tobą czasu, to bym nie spędzała.

Nie wyglądał na przekonanego, więc odłożyła pióro i powiedziała sfrustrowana:

- Słuchaj, dobrze się bawiłam. Naprawdę. Lubię ci pomagać i będę to dalej robiła, po prostu nie dzisiaj. Na pewno Hermiona będzie szczęśliwa mogąc ci pomóc.

Ale nie tylko o to chodziło, uznał Harry, gdy odkładał później swoje rzeczy w dormitorium. To nie tylko pomoc Ginny, po prostu lubił z nią przebywać. Była bystra, sarkastyczna i potrafiła go rozśmieszyć. Ron ignorował go przez ostatni miesiąc, ale raz na jakiś czas Ginny sprawiała, że o tym zapominał. Martwiło go, że Ginny może nie chcieć spędzać z nim tyle czasu, ile on chciałby spędzać z nią.

Wywrócił oczami i jęknął. Zaczynał myśleć jak dziewczyna!

Na szczęście Hermiona była szczęśliwa, że może pomóc Harry'emu w ćwiczeniu zaklęcia przywołującego. Pracowali przez pełne trzy godziny, podczas których Hermiona zmuszała go do ciągłego przywoływania różnych przedmiotów w sali. Cieszył się, że mu pomagała, ale w głębi duszy tęsknił za Ginny. Hermiona ciągle go chwaliła i Harry to doceniał. Ale wkrótce odkrył, że sarkastyczne kpiny Ginny działały bardziej efektywnie. Jego rudowłosa przyjaciółka stawiała przed nim wyzwania i dawała mu coś, nad czym mógł pracować.

Oczywiście nie powiedział tego na głos, nie chciał ranić uczuć Hermiony. A poza tym nauczył się zaklęcia przywołującego, więc nie miał się na co skarżyć.

* * *

Rano w dniu pierwszego zadania niebo zasnuły ciemne chmury. Ginny czuła, że to odpowiednia pogoda dla tego, co ma się tego dnia wydarzyć. Wolałaby umrzeć, niż się do tego przyznać, ale była jednym wielkim kłębkiem nerwów. Po śniadaniu pożegnała się z Harrym i życzyła mu powodzenia. Poszedł na miejsce zadania, a jego mina nie świadczyła, by był przygotowany na to, co ma zaraz nastąpić.

Usiadła na trybunach z Fredem i Georgem i robiła co w jej mocy, by nie myśleć o nadchodzącej próbie. Zamiast tego zaangażowała się w słowną potyczkę z braćmi. Mogli ją rozśmieszyć, albo wkurzyć. Oba rozwiązania były lepsze niż te nerwy.

Ginny usiadła na krawędzi swojego miejsca, gdy zawodnicy zaczęli mierzyć się ze swoimi smokami. Widok był spektakularny, choć całość szarpała nerwy. Drugi z reprezentantów Hogwartu, Cedrik Diggory, wydawał się zupełnie nie denerwować. Ginny poczuła cień współczucia dla niego. Zasługiwał, by być jedynym reprezentantem ich szkoły. Ale ktoś miał coś do Harry'ego, więc Cedirk musiał dzielić się chwałą z czwartoroczniakiem.

Kiedy Harry wszedł na niewielką odgrodzoną arenę, którą zbudowano na pierwsze zadanie, wyglądał na tak małego i zdenerwowanego, że Ginny za całych sił zacisnęła dłonie na drewnianej poręczy. Rogogon Węgierski, którego wylosował, zaryczał z gniewu, i w tłumie rozległo się zbiorowe westchnięcie, gdy Harry zanurkował za jakieś głazy, by uniknąć strumienia ognia.

Wstał, wyglądając na wkurzonego i zdeterminowanego. Wyciągnął rękę i wykrzyczał inkantację zaklęcia przywołującego. Hermiona i Ginny spojrzały na siebie z satysfakcją. Kilka chwil później nadleciała jego Błyskawica, a w tłumie rozległy się wiwaty, gdy Harry dosiadł jej i odleciał, unikając o centymetry kolejnego ataku smoka.

Nadlatywał i unikał, aż Ginny poczuła, że ma serce w gardle. W końcu smok zerwał się z uwięzi i Harry został zmuszony, by pociągnąć go za sobą szaleńczym slalomem wokół zamku. Ginny wydawało się, że minęły wieki nim wrócił nieco poobijany i zanurkował, by zdobyć złote jajo.

Zamknęła oczy z ulgą, jednak natychmiast otworzyła je zirytowana. Pieprzony Harry Potter! Nienawidziła zachowywać się jak baba!

Wieczorem w Wieży Gryffindora trwała epicka impreza. Fred i George nosili Harry'ego na ramionach, a on śmiał się, szczęśliwy że wszyscy wreszcie zaakceptowali go jako część Turnieju. Nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że to Cedrik był prawdziwym reprezentantem Hogwartu, niemniej jednak bolało go, gdy nazywano go oszustem.

Fred i George w końcu postawili go na ziemi i Ginny zdołała się do niego przepchnąć.

- Potter, ty wspaniały sukinsynu - warknęła. - Nie wierzę, że wyszedłeś z tego żywy.

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i przytulił ją mocno. Nie było w tym nic z niezręcznych i sztywnych poprzednich uścisków.

- Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady - powiedział jej na ucho.

- Wiem - odparła, opierając policzek o jego ramię.

- Bałaś się?

Ginny się zawahała.

- Ktoś słucha?

Harry rozejrzał się, usiłując się nie uśmiechać.

- Nie sądzę.

- To tak, byłam przerażona - wyznała szeptem.

Harry przytulił ją mocniej. Wiele dla niego znaczyło, że zdecydowała się mu to wyznać.

- Nie martw się Furio, nikomu nie powiem.

- Nie jestem pewna, ale może walka ze smokiem jednak jest straszniejsza niż Voldemort.

- Harry?

Ginny obróciła się i ujrzała Rona, patrzącego na nich niepewnie.

- Dobra, chyba zostawię was, kochaneczki, żebyście się mogli pogodzić - powiedziała, wysuwając się z ramion Harry'ego.

- Odwal się - burknął Harry, ale widziała ulgę w jego oczach.

- Co, oglądanie najlepszego kumpla, którego niemal pożarł smok daje do myślenia? - spytała brata, kładąc ręce na biodrach.

Ron spojrzał na nią zażenowany.

- Tak jakby.

- Czas najwyższy - stwierdziła oschle. - Następnym razem, gdy będziesz takim palantem, nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek powstrzymał mnie przed spuszczeniem ci łomotu.

Spojrzała znacząco na Harry'ego i zostawiła dwóch chłopaków samych.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Bal Bożonarodzeniowy_


	9. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 9 – Bal Bożonarodzeniowy**

- Ginny, musisz pójść ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy – powiedział z niepokojem Harry. W końcu zdołał ją dopaść w bibliotece i usiłował wyrazić swoją desperację nie uciekając się do wrzasków.

Ginny zmrużyła groźnie oczy.

- Cho Chang ci odmówiła, co? Nieważne, i tak znam odpowiedź. Ona idzie z Cedrikiem Diggorym. Powiedziała mi to dziś Gabriela Monyahan na Eliksirach – odłożyła pióro i rozparła się na krześle, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – To co, jestem twoją ostatnią nadzieją? Nie możesz znaleźć sobie pary, więc zwracasz się do Ginny, swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. W końcu ona nie będzie ci miała ze złe, że zrobiłeś to, bo jest ostatnią dostępną kobietą na świecie.

Harry spuścił oczy zażenowany.

- Eeeee… no tak, Cho faktycznie mi odmówiła, ale uwierz mi, nie jesteś ostatnią nadzieją. Kilka dziewczyn zrobiło coś, co eeee… chyba powinienem uznać za sugestie, że mam je zaprosić, ale jestem do bani, jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny i no wiesz… jesteś moja przyjaciółką, więc będę się tobą dobrze bawił.

- Więc jeśli nie możesz się umówić z boginią szkockiego zamczyska możesz równie dobrze iść ze starą dobrą kumpelą? Nie dzięki. To już ropucha Neville'a potrafiła mnie lepiej zaprosić na randkę.

Podniosła z powrotem pióro i zaczęła nim skrobać po pergaminie.

- Proszę cię, Ginny – błagał Harry. – Ukorzę się, tego chcesz? Będę cię błagał na kolanach, słowo.

- Kuszące, ale odpowiedź wciąż brzmi „nie" – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Próbuj dalej.

Harry odchyli się na krześle, myśląc intensywnie. Co mógł powiedzieć, żeby ją przekonać. Musiał mieć coś, czego chciała…

- I nie próbuj proponować mi przejażdżek na twojej Błyskawicy – dodała ostrzegawczo, nie przerywając pisania wypracowania. – Mogę na niej jeździć kiedy tylko chcę i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Harry prychnął przypominając sobie te liczne przypadki, kiedy buchnęła jego miotłę, a on wybiegał w panice na boisko, by odnaleźć ją leniwie szybującą na Błyskawicy. Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w milczeniu, a Harry rytmicznie bębnił palcami w stolik, pogrążony w myślach.

- Acha! – krzyknął i strzelił palcami. Madam Pince spojrzała na niego z naganą. – Już mam.

Ginny odłożyła pióro i złożyła ręce na brzuchu.

- No to dawaj – odpowiedziała unosząc brwi. – Słucham.

Harry nachylił się i oparł na łokciach, promieniując pewnością siebie.

- Jesteś trzecioroczniaczką, więc jeśli nie pójdziesz ze mną, to nie pójdziesz w ogóle – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski. – A ja wiem, że chcesz iść.

Spojrzała na niego przebiegle.

- Nie mam się w co ubrać – powiedziała w końcu. – Jutro w Hogsmeade musisz mi kupić szaty wyjściowe.

- Umowa stoi – odparł natychmiast Harry.

- Interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność, Potter – Ginny uśmiechnęła się, podniosła pióro i wróciła do wypracowania.

Harry wstał z ulgą wypisaną na twarzy. Nachylił się i pod wpływem impulsu pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

- Jesteś rewelacyjna – powiedział z przekonaniem. Złapał swoją torbę i pospiesznie wyszedł z biblioteki, nim Madam Pince zdążyła go wyrzucić za publiczne okazywanie uczuć.

Ginny nie patrzyła za nim, ale uśmiechała się delikatnie… nawet długo po tym, jak poszedł.

* * *

- Ron, po prostu chodź – powiedział niecierpliwie Harry do swojego przyjaciela. Musiał praktycznie siłą wyciągać Rona i jego okropne szaty z Wieży Gryffindora i przemocą zabrać go aż do Wielkiej Sali. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to się spóźnią, a wtedy Ginny go zamorduje

Ulżyło mu, gdy Ron nieco przyspieszył. Przyszli do Wielkiej Sali dziesięć minut przed czasem. Harry skanował wzrokiem tłum w poszukiwaniu Ginny, ale nie wiedział co będzie na sobie miała. Zauważył pięknie wyglądającą Cho Chang, ale dziewczyna rozmawiała z Cerdikiem Diggorym. Z wysiłkiem zignorował motyle w brzuchu.

Odwrócił się, żeby spytać Rona, czy widział Ginny i niespodziewanie poczuł, że uchodzi z niego całe powietrze, gdy okazało się, że rzeczona dziewczyna stoi tuż przy nim.

Ginny wyglądała… niesamowicie. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jego oczy powędrowały w dół jej szczupłej figury, a potem z powrotem w górę, gdzie znajdował się ewidentny dowód na to, że jego przyjaciółka staje się kobietą. Miała na sobie ciasno przylegającą złotą szatę, wyszywaną nieco ciemniejszą złotą nitką. Kształt szat eksponował jej ramiona oraz odrobinę dekoltu. Upięła wysoko włosy, a Harry poczuł, że pociąga go jej szyja. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy ile wdzięku ma ta część jej ciała.

- Widzisz coś ciekawego, Potter? – Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie. Jej oczy błyszczały, a jedną rękę oparła na spowitym w jedwab biodrze.

Harry otworzył usta, by wykrzyczeć „TAK", ale odkrył, że nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Z jakiegoś powodu Ginny uznała to za niezwykle zabawne. Zarumienił się po czubki uszu, gdy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Wody – wykrztusił w końcu – potrzebuję wody.

Roześmiała się jeszcze raz, podeszła do niego i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

- Cieszę się, że ci się podoba – odparła radośnie, robiąc krok w tył. – Czy to znaczy, że dobrze wydałam twoje galeony?

Harry mógł tylko pokiwać głową. Wyciągnął rękę, objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, ale odprężyła się, kładąc mu jedną dłoń na piersi. Harry nie miał pojęcia co właściwie wyrabia, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Przyłożył nos do jej szyi i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Pachniała niewiarygodnie.

- Czy to też moje galeony? – wymamrotał z ustami przy jej skórze.

- Nie – odparła Ginny, która brzmiała jakby zabrakło jej tchu w piersiach – to tylko ja.

Harry uniósł głowę i pocałował ją delikatnie w policzek.

- Dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się ze mną przyjść – powiedział. Odsunął się lekko i ujrzał rumieniec pokrywający jej policzki. – Ginny Weasley, czyżbyś się rumieniła?

Uderzyła go pięścią w pierś, więc puścił ją, żeby pomasować obolałe miejsce.

- Nie rumieniłaś się z mojego powodu od pierwszego roku – przypomniał jej z szerokim uśmiechem. – To w sumie miłe.

Pogroziła mu ponownie pięścią, ale pojawił się Ron Weasley ze swoją partnerką, Padmą Patil.

- Ostrożnie, bokserze – powiedział, łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. – Nie chcesz chyba zepsuć fryzury Harry'ego. Spędził nad nią wiele godzin.

Ginny uniosła brew.

- Spędził kilka godzin, żeby była w nieładzie?

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ale to artystyczny nieład, nie sądzisz?

Ginny powiodła spojrzeniem po ubraniu Rona.

- Eee… ładne szaty wyjściowe, Ron. Wyglądasz bardzo… oryginalnie.

Ron spojrzał na nią ze złością, a Harry usiłował ukryć uśmiech. Ron pewnie ogryzłby się czyś paskudnym, ale właśnie w tej chwili pojawiła się Hermiona. Wyglądała tak wspaniale, że Rona całkowicie pochłonęło gapienie się na nią kątem oka.

- Panie Potter! – McGonagall podeszła do niego i złapała go za ramię. – Zawodnicy ustawiają się przy drzwiach. Ty i panna Weasley, moja droga, wyglądasz wspaniale, powinniście tam iść.

- Po co? – spytał zdziwiony Harry.

- Nie wspomniałam? – spytała nieuważnie McGonagall. – Zawodnicy Turnieju Trójmagicznego powinni otworzyć bal. Muszą poprowadzić tańce.

- Że co? – Harry zbladł. Nie był najlepszym tancerzem, a cała szkoła ma ich oglądać? Obrócił się do Ginny i po jej wstrząśniętej minie poznał, że ona też nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem.

- Harry – mruknęła niemal szeptem, gdy McGonagall prowadziła ich ku pozostałym zawodnikom. – Zabiję cię. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że cała szkoła będzie się gapiła jak tańczymy?

- Wiem – odparł nerwowo. – Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Jestem okropnym tancerzem.

- No ja też nie jestem najlepsza – warknęła. – A ty będziesz musiał prowadzić, żeby wypadło to przekonująco. Znasz kroki?

Harry skinął głową, ale nie był do końca przekonany, czy na pewno zna WSZYSTKIE kroki. Poczuł mdłości, gdy drzwi do Sali stanęły otworem i powiedli procesję do środka. Wielka Sala wyglądała spektakularnie. Kiedy Harry poprowadził Ginny na środek parkietu i objął ją w talii, uderzyło go jak ognisto-złoto wygląda Ginny, otoczona przez srebro i lód.

Musiał wyglądać na naprawdę zdenerwowanego, bo oczy Ginny zmiękły i pojawiło się w nich współczucie.

- Hej – powiedziała cicho. Wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go za podbródek, zmuszając, by na nią spojrzał. – Będzie dobrze, tak? Nawet jeśli zrobimy jakiś mały błąd, i tak nikt nie zauważy.

Skinął głową, ale nie czuł się wcale lepiej, nim nie syknęła delikatnie w języku węży:

- Zróbmy to razem.

Napłynęła do niego pewność siebie. Miała rację. Przeszli przez gorsze rzeczy, na pewno poradzą sobie z durnym tańcem na tym głupim balu.

- Tak – wysyczał w odpowiedzi. – W końcu jak może się to równać z Tomem Riddle?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Położyła jedną dłoń na jego ramieniu, a drugą włożyła w jego wyciągniętą rękę. Harry'ego zaskoczyło, jak drobna jest jej dłoń w porównaniu do niego, ale nie miał czasu dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo zabrzmiała muzyka i musieli zacząć się ruszać. Przez kilka pierwszych kroków czuł się wyjątkowo niezręcznie, ale potem spojrzał Ginny w oczy i jakiś wewnętrzny instynkt przejął nad nim kontrolę. Wkrótce wirowali po parkiecie, a ona uśmiechała się szeroko. Dołączyły do nich inne pary, ale ledwo to zauważył. Zatonął w Ginny i tym uczuciu, które czuł, gdy trzymał ją w ramionach.

Harry zawsze wiedział, że Ginny go trochę pociąga. Mimo że podkochiwał się w Cho, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w Ginny coś, co mu się podobało. Była twarda i gdyby spróbował ją poderwać pewnie spuściłaby mu łomot, ale z jakiegoś powodu to sprawiało, że pociągała go jeszcze bardziej. Nigdy nie musiał niczego przy niej maskować, tak łatwo mógł być przy niej sobą. Tylko z powodu ich przyjaźni i wspólnej przeszłości nie próbował przekształcić tego w coś więcej. Jasne, flirtowali i czasami po przyjacielsku przytulali się czy całowali w policzek, ale to była część ich relacji, które umożliwiały im bycie sobą we własnym towarzystwie bardziej, niż z kimkolwiek innym.

Ale tego wieczoru Harry zastanawiał się, nie po raz pierwszy, czy nie powinien spróbować czegoś więcej. Nie chodziło tylko o jej szatę, włosy czy o to jak… lśniła. Bardziej o to, jak się przy niej czuł. O to, jak go uspokajała, jednocześnie inspirując. O to, że wystarczyło, że spojrzał jej w oczy, by poczuć pewność siebie. O to, jak w niego wierzyła…

Muzyka powoli zamarła i Harry puścił dłoń Ginny i objął ją obiema rękami w pasie. Przyciągnął ją bliżej i oparł czoło na jej czole.

- Jeszcze jeden taniec? – spytał z nadzieją.

W odpowiedzi ramiona Ginny powoli oplotły jego szyję.

- W porządku – westchnęła. – Jeśli nalegasz.

- Oczywiście, że nalegam – odparł Harry. – Nie chcę, żeby moje galeony się zmarnowały. Tę suknię należy prezentować.

- Brzmisz, jakbym była jakąś płatną damą do towarzystwa – poskarżyła się Ginny.

- Przepraszam – odrzekł natychmiast Harry. – Choć musiałem cię błagać i przekupywać, żebyś ze mną poszła, to zdecydowanie jesteś kimś więcej niż damą do towarzystwa.

- Dobrze wiedzieć – burknęła. Ale przysunęła się do niego bliżej i z cichym westchnieniem złożyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

Harry poczuł, jak budzi się w nim coś niebezpiecznego i przerażającego. Uniosło głowę, powąchało powietrze i przeciągnęło się, jakby było uśpione od dłuższego czasu. A kiedy Ginny poruszyła przy nim biodrami, obudziło się z rykiem do życia. Harry poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu walić, a dłonie pokryły się potem. Tak, przepadł.

Przetańczyli razem kilka następnych utworów. Ginny przekonała go nawet do szybkich tańców i śmiał się na całe gardło z niektórych ruchów, które mu pokazywała. W końcu jeden z bliźniaków przyszedł odbić Ginny, więc Harry zostawił ją w ramionach brata, który uznał, że jest dla niego za niska, więc tańczyli ze stopami Ginny kilka centymetrów nad ziemią.

Harry zauważył Rona, który dąsał się przy jednym ze stolików, nie spuszczając oczu z Hermiony. Obok niego siedziała równie nadąsana Padma. Postanowił uniknąć tego problemu i zamiast tego udał się do stolika z napojami.

Gdy Fred skończył z Ginny, przekazał ją George'owi, który w końcu oddał ją Harry'emu na kolejny wolny taniec.

- Nie spuszczaj jej z oczu, Harry – doradził. – Kilku gości chciało się wciąć, ale udało mi się ich odstraszyć.

- Och – zawołała Ginny i zarzuciła Harry'emu teatralnie ręce na szyję. – Nikt nie ośmieli się do mnie zbliżyć, kiedy jestem w towarzystwie nadopiekuńczego Potter!

Harry roześmiał się, przyznając, że jeśli chodzi o Ginny chyba faktycznie jest trochę nadopiekuńczy. Co zabawne, aż do tego wieczoru nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Ponownie objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Zatańcz ze mną – wymruczał jej do ucha.

- Zawsze, Harry – westchnęła Ginny. – Z tobą zawsze zatańczę.

Odsunął się i spojrzał podejrzliwie w jej błyszczące oczy.

- Piłaś Ognistą Whisky?

- Nigdy w życiu – oznajmiła Ginny. – Chociaż nie wiem co Fred i George dodali do tego czerwonego ponczu. Wypiłam dwie szklanki, ale George nie chciał mi pozwolić na więcej.

Zachichotała, a on przewrócił oczami.

- Spiłaś się odrobinę – oskarżył ją.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może. Daj mi parę minut, to mi przejdzie.

Faktycznie, wyglądało na to, że przeszło jej po dwóch tańcach. Siedzieli z Ronem przy jego stoliku, kiedy przyszedł czarnowłosy, niebieskooki Krukon i nachylił się, żeby porozmawiać z Ginny.

- Cześć, nazywam się Michael Corner. Chyba się jeszcze nie znamy – przemówił niskim głosem, przez który Harry natychmiast poczuł nieufność.- Chciałbym zapytać się, czy pozwolisz zaprosić się do tego tańca?

Ginny spojrzała na niego z podziwem, a potem odwróciła się niepewnie do Harry'ego.

- Harry… - zaczęła.

- A, jasne – powiedział, zaskoczony. – Nie no, pewnie Ginny, idź. W końcu jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Możesz tańczyć z kimkolwiek chcesz.

Choć te słowa wyszły z jego ust, wcale tak nie myślał.

Ginny zrobiła dziwną minę, skinęła gwałtownie głową i odwróciła się z powrotem do Michaela, ujmując wyciągniętą dłoń Krukona. Corner poprowadził ją na parkiet i z wprawą poprowadził w paru piruetach, a potem położył dłoń na jej talii i splótł jej palce ze swoimi. Harry musiał przyznać, że Corner wydaje się nieco lepszym tancerzem, ale bardzo nie podobało mu się, jak blisko siebie stali.

Harry obserwował z narastającym poczuciem katastrofy, jak Ginny tańczy z Michaelem pięć kolejnych tańców. Fakt, powiedział, że może tańczyć z kimkolwiek zechce, ale w końcu przyszła tu z NIM. Oczekiwał, że poświęci mu nieco więcej uwagi. Wkrótce usiadł obok Rona równie naburmuszony jak on. Podążał wzrokiem za Ginny, która śmiała się i prowadziła ożywioną rozmowę z Cornerem. Myślał czy nie wstać i nie wciąć się, ale w końcu Ginny chciała z zatańczyć z Krukonem. Wydawała się zupełnie zadowolona i z wprawą ignorowała mordercze spojrzenia, które jej starsi bracia posyłali Cornerowi.

O północy Harry uznał, że ma dość. Wstał i poszukał wzrokiem Ginny, żeby się z nią pożegnać, ale kiedy zobaczył, jak blisko tańczy z Cornerem, obejmując go za szyję obiema rękami, mróz przeniknął jego serce. W porządku. Niech przetańczy tę noc z kimś zupełnie obcym. Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali i nadział się na kłótnię między Ronem i Hermioną, po której oboje wrócili do Wieży ze łzami w oczach.

Westchnął i kopnął sfrustrowany najbliższą ścianę. Co za okropny wieczór!

* * *

Harry z powodzeniem unikał Ginny przez większość następnego dnia. Był na nią wściekły, zwłaszcza odkąd usłyszał Parvati i Lavender chichoczących i plotkujących na temat „ciacha", który pocałował Ginny o północy pod jemiołą na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Nie potrafił powiedzieć dlaczego właściwie jest na nią tak wściekły, nie licząc faktu, że uważał, że to dość bezczelne, że poszła sobie z innym gościem, skoro na Bal przyszła z Harrym.

Tuż przed kolacją Ginny zdołała dopaść Harry'ego w pokoju wspólnym. Unikał jej skutecznie przez cały dzień, choć wydawało mu się, że sprytnie to maskuje, a ona była zdeterminowana, by dowiedzieć się o co mu chodzi.

- Harry – powiedziała stanowczo. – Musimy porozmawiać.

Spojrzał na nią z gniewem w zielonych oczach. Zaskoczyła ją intensywność tego spojrzenia.

- Czemu?

- Bo mnie unikasz – zarzuciła mu. – A ja chcę wiedzieć czemu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- A co ci zależy? Idź sobie do Cornera. Pewnie on poświęci ci mnóstwo uwagi.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy.

- Zależy mi, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem. Jeśli jesteś na mnie zły, to chciałabym wiedzieć dlaczego.

- Jakoś wczoraj wieczorem ci nie zależało – obruszył się.

Ginny zacisnęła dłonie.

- O czym ty gadasz?

- Słyszałem jakie dałaś przedstawienie, jak się przelizałaś z Michaelem Cornerem – rzucił jadowicie Harry. Odłożył gwałtownie książkę i wstał. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Po prostu mi to powiedz.

- Nie muszę ci niczego wyjaśniać – odparła ostro Ginny. – Michael poprosił mnie do tańca, a ty powiedziałeś, że cię to nie obchodzi. Tańczyliśmy, on mnie pocałował. To miły gość i za kilka tygodni idziemy razem do Hogsmeade. Myślałam, że będziesz się cieszył moim szczęściem.

- Więc uważasz, że wyrywanie kolesi, kiedy jesteśmy na randce jest w porządku? – oczy Harry'ego błysnęły niebezpiecznie.

- Ale przecież NIE BYLIŚMY na randce – sapnęła Ginny. – Jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że wolisz pieprzoną Cho Chang niż mnie. Zaprosiłeś mnie tylko dlatego, że ona cię odrzuciła. Powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy tam jako przyjaciele!

Harry ze złością pomyślał, że dziewczyna ma sporo racji. Faktycznie poszli jako przyjaciele i miała prawo tańczyć z innymi kolesiami. Nie była jego własnością. Ale zazdrość narastała w nim i domagała się ujścia. Tak samo wkurzało go, że choć był przekonany, że podczas ich tańca zaszło między nimi coś ważnego, ona najwyraźniej tego nie poczuła.

- Nie o to chodzi, Ginny! – wybuchnął. – Chodzi o to, że nie możesz tak po prostu podrywać obcych kolesi! Wiesz coś w ogóle o tym palancie Cornerze? Pamiętasz przecież co stało się ostatnio, gdy zaufałaś komuś nieznajomemu!

Hermiona, siedząca nieopodal, wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, a następnie zrobiła wielkie oczy, gdy Ginny wzięła zamach i uderzyła Harry'ego pięścią w szczękę. Głowa Harry'ego odskoczyła do tyłu i instynktownie podniósł rękę, by obronić się przed następnym ciosem. Zahaczył o jej twarz i Giny zatoczyła się, opierając o pobliski stolik.

Ginny zignorowała okrzyki i spojrzenia innych obecnych osób i wyprostowała się. Harry gapił się z otwartymi ustami, a na jego szczęce pojawił się czerwony ślad. Patrzył się wstrząśnięty, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zrobił. Ginny dotknęła wargi i nie była zaskoczona, gdy odkryła strużkę krwi spływającą z kącika jej ust. Natychmiast postanowiła, że nie zezłości się, że on jej oddał. Nigdy nie chciała stać się jedną z dziewczyn, które potrafią przyłożyć, ale nie umieją znieść ciosu. To, że Harry ją uderzył, oznaczało dla niej jedynie, że byli sobie równi.

Była jednak wściekła, że Harry był taki zły na jej randkę z Michaelem Cornerem. W końcu to Harry powiedział wprost, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, a poza tym miał okazję powiedzieć, że nie chce, żeby tańczyła z Michaelem Cornerem. Z radością odrzuciłaby Michaela, jeśli Harry chciałby z nią być. Ale odrzucił ją, więc zatańczyła z Michaelem i odkryła, że jest czarującym, inteligentnym facetem. A kiedy ją pocałował to, no cóż, kim była, by odrzucać swój pierwszy pocałunek? I to jeszcze na balu?

- Ginny - wydusił z siebie Harry. - Strasznie...

- Daruj sobie, Potter - przerwała mu cicho Ginny. - Uderzyłam cię pierwsza, więc jesteśmy kwita. Ale ta rozmowa jest nie w porządku. Będę się umawiała z kim zechcę, kiedy zechcę i nic z tego nie jest twoją pieprzoną sprawą.

Zrobiła krok w przód i uderzyła go z całej siły w brzuch. Zgiął się, usiłując złapać oddech.

- A to było za twój ostatni komentarz. Jak mogłeś?

Odwróciła się i podążyła powoli ku schodom, ignorując spojrzenia innych Gryfonów. Kiedy dotarła do schodów zerwała się do biegu i popędziła na górę nie oglądając się za siebie.

Harry gapił się za nią, nie mając pojęcia jak uda mu się wszystko naprawić.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__To coś dla tych, którzy zarzucali, że bohaterowie zachowują się zbyt dojrzale ;) Wiem, że wielu z Was nie spodoba się końcówka tego rozdziału, ale w tej historii Harry i Ginny nie mają łatwego i cukierkowego związku. Wręcz przeciwnie, ich droga będzie miała wiele wzlotów i upadków, a niektóre będą nawet głębsze niż w tym rozdziale. Ale jeśli macie wątpliwości co do ostatecznego efektu, to chyba nie czytaliście innych moich tłumaczeń ;)_

_Zmieniłem nieco ostatnią scenę w porównaniu z oryginałem. W wersji oryginalnej Harry raczej oddaje cios Ginny, niż się osłania. Jednak potem autor napisał, że ma na myśli instynktowne uniesienie ręki dla obrony, a nie prawdziwy cios i dziwi się, że tak wiele osób odebrało to inaczej. Ponieważ sam odebrałem to inaczej, postanowiłem nieco zmienić scenę, by lepiej oddać intencje autora._


	10. Zjednoczeni na drugie zadanie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Wiem, że wielu z Was zaskoczyło zakończenie ostatniego rozdziału _[tu następuje tłumaczenie ostatniej sceny poprzedniego rozdziału, którą zmieniłem zgodnie z wytycznymi autora – przyp. tłumacza] _Cenię czytelników, których ta historia poruszyła na tyle mocno, by zostawili swój komentarz, nawet jeśli po prostu piszecie, że nie podoba Wam się to. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wszystko naprawi. Nie zmieniłem niczego, od zawsze zamierzałem zakończyć ich kłótnię w ten sposób. Nie chciałem tego przeciągać. Powinienem też powiedzieć, że to nie ostatnia kłótnia między Harrym i Ginny w tej historii, choć ta była dość ekstremalna i brutalna, następnym razem będzie nieco łagodniej. Chodzi o to, że mogą się kłócić, ale zawsze znajdą powrotną drogę do siebie nawzajem. Doświadczają nowych uczuć i boją się tego, co rzuca na nich los, dlatego czasem wybuchają. Tak więc mogą się kłócić, ale obiecuję Wam, że (z jednym wyjątkiem, ale do niego jeszcze dość daleko) zawsze będą się godzić ze sobą dość szybko. Możecie być też pewni (znów z jednym wyjątkiem, kilkanaście rozdziałów dalej) ich kłótnie nie będą miały wpływu na ich przyjaźń._

_Dzięki, że to czytacie. Mam nadzieję, że ci, którzy obiecywali, że nie będą czytać dalej, zmienią zdanie po przeczytaniu tego rozdziału. Miłej lektury!_

* * *

**Rozdział 10 – Zjednoczeni na drugie zadanie**

Okazało się, że Ginny nie dała Harry'emu zbyt wiele szans na przeprosiny. Unikali się, a Harry obserwował kątem oka, jak jego przyjaciółka spędza coraz więcej czasu z Michaelem Cornerem. Wydawała się szczęśliwa i pewnie powinien się cieszyć jej szczęściem. Jeśli ktoś zasługiwał na odrobinę radości w życiu, była to Ginny. Ale nie mógł zignorować tępego bólu w piersi, który czuł za każdym razem, gdy widział ich idących ramię w ramię. W końcu uznał, że wystarczy mu powrót do roli jej przyjaciela. Cokolwiek by do niej nie czuł, byli wcześniej przyjaciółmi, a on to zrujnował.

Jego koszmary przybierały na intensywności, a ból w jego bliźnie nasilał się. Coś wisiało w powietrzu, a jeśli chodzi o kolejne zadanie Turnieju, w Harrym narastało przerażenie. Hermiona i Ron mu pomagali, ale to nie to samo co pomoc Ginny. Nawet wspólnie Ron i Hermiona nie potrafili zmobilizować go tak jak Ginny.

Ron był wściekły, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry uderzył jego siostrę, nawet jeśli tylko przypadkiem. Mało brakowało, a sam by go uderzył, a Hary wbrew wszystkiemu czuł, że w zupełności na to zasłużył. Przysiągł Ronowi, że to nie było umyślne, po prostu jego ręka uniosła się, nim zdołał o tym pomyśleć. Zanim Ron zdołał zrealizować swoją groźbę, w pokoju wspólnym pojawiła się Ginny, jego szkarłatnowłosa obrończyni i zaciągnęła Rona do kąta, gdzie odbyli przepełnioną złością, szeptaną konwersację. Harry nie wiedział, co Ginny powiedziała bratu, ale Ron się wycofał. Pocieszyło go jednak, że Ginny, choć obrażona na niego, wciąż go broniła.

Pewnej nocy Harry nie mógł spać. Nienawidził tego cholernego Turnieju i wszystkiego co się z nim wiązało. Co więcej był kompletnie przerażony. I tęsknił za Ginny. Kilka dni wcześniej Hermiona usiadła z nim i wyjaśniła mu dosadnie, że to on powinien ją przeprosić i że powinien przestać zachowywać się jak kompletny kretyn. Od tego czasu usiłował dopaść Ginny, ale nigdy nie mógł zastać jej samej.

W końcu o trzeciej nad ranem Harry uznał, że nie zaśnie już tej nocy. Odrzucił przykrycie i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu była tam Ginny. Zauważył, że przez ostatnie kilka dni pojawiała się na śniadaniu coraz później, z czarnymi workami pod oczami i pasującym temperamentem. Jego koszmary robiły się coraz gorsze, powinien się domyślić, że to co wisi w powietrzu będzie też miało wpływ na nią.

- Ginny? – odezwał się niepewnie. Usiadła i popatrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Znał to spojrzenie. Czekała.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zaatakował:

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać od wielu dni – powiedział, podchodząc, by usiąść przy niej. – Ginny, strasznie cię przepraszam. Jestem kretynem, palantem i kawałem skurwiela. Nigdy nie powinienem by ci tego powiedzieć, nie powinienem był cię uderzyć i nie powinienem tak się czepiać tej sprawy z tym całym kretynem Cornerem…

- Ciii – Ginny uciszyła go, przyciskając mu dłoń do ust. Zamilkł, a ona odsunęła rękę. Patrzyła uważnie na jego twarz, studiowała badawczo jego oczy. Wiedział, że szuka w nich poczucia winy. Miał nadzieję, że to właśnie wyrażają.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej? – spytała cicho. – Minęło kilka tygodni.

- Mówiłem ci – odpowiedział cierpliwie – jestem palantem – spojrzał na dłonie złożone na kolanach. – Szczerze mówiąc, wstydziłem się. Potraktowałem cię jak gówno, uderzyłem cię, na miłość boską, cisnąłem ci w twarz Toma Riddle – uniósł wzrok. – Jestem okropnym przyjacielem. Miałaś rację. Nie mam prawa mówić ci z kim tańczyć ani z kim się umawiać.. poszliśmy na bal jako przyjaciele i pewnie powinienem okazać więcej zrozumienia.

- Ale dlaczego cię to tak wkurzyło? – spytała z ciekawością Ginny.

- Nie mam pojęcia – skłamał. – To chyba wyszła moja nadopiekuńczość.

- Harry – Ginny usiadła na sofie po turecku przodem do niego. – Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie byłam zła, że mnie uderzyłeś. Kiedy kogoś biją, ten ktoś reaguje. To zrozumiałe. A to, że jestem dziewczyną, nie powinno robić różnicy.

Harry otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale powstrzymała go.

- Jeśli byłabym facetem, nie zastanawiałbyś się, tylko mi oddał.

Harry niechętnie pokiwał głową.

- Ale byłam bardzo zła, że wciągnąłeś do tego Toma Riddle – kontynuowała. – Michael to nie Tom, a ty powinieneś mieć do mnie więcej zaufania. Nie jestem już tą głupiutką małą dziewczynką, a ze wszystkich ludzi ty powinieneś wiedzieć to najlepiej.

- Wiem – przyznał ochryple. – Przepraszam.

- A ja przyjmuję przeprosiny – wyciągnęła ręce i splotła swoje palce z jego. – Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego zraniło mnie to, że nie ufasz mi na tyle, by pozwolić mi podejmować własne decyzje. Wiesz jaka jestem ostrożna. To że całuję gościa, nie znaczy, że pozwolę mu zabrać swoją duszę.

Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i niepewnie pokiwał głową.

- Więc mi wybaczasz? Tak po prostu?

- Tak po prostu – potwierdziła. – Gdybyś palancie mnie przeprosił, to wybaczyłabym ci już dawno.

- Hermiona musiała wbić mi trochę rozumu do głowy – przyznał.

- Chyba sam byś to w końcu rozgryzł – powiedziała z przekonaniem. Uniosła brew. – Zauważyłam, że ostatnio mnie obserwujesz.

- Tak – przyznał speszony. – Starałem się wymyślić, jak się do tego zabrać.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on dostrzegł ciemne kręgi pod jej oczami.

- Hej, masz kłopoty ze spaniem? – spytał.

Ginny potrząsnęła z niepokojem głową.

- Nie. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Mam dziwne sny, ale kiedy się obudzę, nic z nich nie pamiętam.

- Ja też – przyznał z namysłem Harry. – Czuję, że coś się niedługo wydarzy.

Jego kciuk gładził wierzch jej dłoni bez udziału świadomości.

- Denerwujesz się następnym zadaniem? – spytała.

- Tak – odparł szczerze. – Wiem, że mówiłem inaczej, ale trochę się boję. Nie mogę wykombinować co to pieprzone jajo usiłuje mi powiedzieć.

- Czasami nie ma nic złego w odrobinie strachu – zauważyła cicho. – O ile nie powstrzymuje cię to od działania.

Harry przekręcił się na kanapie i puścił jej dłoń, by objąć jej ramiona. Normalnie nie zastanawiałby się nad tym gestem, ale pokłócili się tak mocno, że nie był do końca pewien gdzie leżą granice. Na szczęście wyglądało na to, że nie miała nic przeciwko. Podwinęła nogi pod siebie i wtuliła się w niego.

Westchnął zadowolony i wysłał w myślach dziękczynną modlitwę do tego, kto rządzi na górze, kimkolwiek był, że mu wybaczyła.

- Dziękuję, że mi wybaczyłaś – powiedział cicho na głos.

Uderzyła go lekko w pierś.

- Nie musisz mi dziękować – zganiła go. – Po prostu następnym razem nie czekaj tak długo z przeprosinami. Tęskniłam za tobą.

- Bez ciebie było fatalnie – wyznał. – Ron i Hermiona próbowali mi pomóc, ale nie są tobą.

- Oczywiście – odparła żartobliwie. – Ale kto może się ze mną równać?

Harry oparł policzek na czubku jej głowy i otarł się twarzą o jej miękkie włosy.

- Kretynka – rzucił ciepło.

- Palant – nie pozostała mu dłużna.

Harry ziewnął, a ona uniosła głowę z jego piersi.

- Chcesz wracać do łózka? – spytała.

- Nie – odparł, opierając potylicę na oparciu kanapy i zamykając oczy. - Chcę cię przytulić jeszcze na chwilę. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i ponownie się w niego wtuliła.

- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho. – Nie mam.

* * *

- Słyszałam co się stało dziś na obiedzie – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie Ginny, ciskając w niego zaklęciem potykającym. Czar dotarł do celu i Harry upadł na tyłek.

- Auć – Harry przekręcił się na czworaka i wstał, gdy Ginny zdjęła zaklęcie. – Bolało.

- Beksa.

Harry spojrzał na nią spode łba i przywołał poduszkę, by ją zdzielić. Roześmiała się i zniknęła poduszkę.

- O czym słyszałaś? – zrezygnowany Harry opuścił różdżkę.

- Jak gładko poszło ci z Cho Chang – odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oku. – Na pewno przyciągnąłeś jej uwagę, oblewając się sokiem dyniowym.

- Przymknij się, Furio – odciął się, ale bez złości. – Przynajmniej ja nie wkładam łokcia w maselniczkę piszcząc jak mała myszka na jej widok.

Ginny zmrużyła oczy i posłała w niego najlepsze zaklęcie jakie miała do dyspozycji – upiorogacka. Zaklął i upuścił różdżkę. Wtedy zdjęła z niego zaklęcie.

Otarł twarz rękawem i spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- To była przesada.

- Przepraszam – odpowiedziała bez śladu poczucia winy. – Ale wiesz, że ten temat jest zakazany.

W odpowiedzi Harry cisnął w nią zaklęciem łaskoczącym i utrzymywał je przez dobre pięć minut.

- Nie umiesz się bawić – wydyszała, usiłując złapać oddech.

Harry i Ginny znajdowali się w tej samej opuszczonej klasie, z której korzystali, gdy Harry szykował się do pierwszego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Chłopak uznał, że dalsze ćwiczenie zaklęć, które przydadzą mu się w tym roku, może być dobrym pomysłem. Cieszył się, że spędzi ten czas z Ginny. Z reguły ćwiczyli zaklęcia przez kilka godzin w tygodniu. Odkrył, że pragnie spędzać z nią coraz więcej czasu. Odkąd pogodzili się po ostatniej kłótni, stali się sobie jeszcze bliżsi niż wcześniej.

Do kolejnego zadania zostało już tylko kilka tygodni, ale Harry wciąż nie potrafił odszyfrować wiadomości zawartej w złotym jaju. Razem z Hermioną i Ronem próbowali wszystkiego, ale słyszeli tylko wysoki pisk, który groził uszkodzeniem ich bębenków usznych.

Następnego dnia Cedrik Diggory zatrzymał Harry'ego po drodze na lekcję Transmutacji.

- Chciałem ci podziękować za pomoc w pierwszym zadaniu – powiedział Puchon.

- Nie ma sprawy – odparł niepewnie Harry. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

- Rozgryzłeś już jajko?

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową. Cedrik rozejrzał się, jakby chciał się upewnić, że są sami i nachylił się bliżej.

- Spróbuj się z nim wykąpać.

- Wykąpać? – Harry nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

- Tak – potwierdził z uśmiechem Cedrik. – Słuchaj, możesz użyć łazienki prefektów na trzecim piętrze. Hasło brzmi „sosnowa świeżość".

Starszy chłopak cofnął się i poprawił torbę na ramieniu.

- Zaufaj mi – powiedział i obdarzył Harry'ego chłopięcym uśmiechem. Harry uznał, że trudno winić Cho, że się zakochała w Puchonie.

Dopiero po kilku dniach Harry mógł wymknąć się w samotności, by wypróbować sugestię Cedrika, a kiedy to zrobił, poczuł jak żołądek zmienia mu się w bryłę lodu. Z tego co udało mu się wywnioskować zostanie mu odebrane coś cennego, umieszczą to na dnie jeziora pod strażą trytonów, a on będzie miał tylko godzinę, żeby to odzyskać. Ale jak? I co zostanie zabrane?

Gdy tylko poinformował Ginny, Rona i Hermionę o treści wiadomości w jajku, wszyscy rzucili się jak szaleni, żeby znaleźć sposób, by Harry mógł oddychać pod wodą przez godzinę. Ostatnich kilka godzin spędzili w bibliotece nad książkami. Ginny i Harry pozostali tam nawet po tym, jak profesor McGonagall wezwała do siebie Rona i Hermionę, choć odwlekali jedynie nieuniknione.

Ostatecznie uratował go Zgredek, skrzat domowy. Gdy dowiedział się, że jego idol, Harry Potter, potrzebuje oddychać pod wodą, zniknął z pyknięciem i pojawił się kilka minut później z czymś, co wyglądało na garść wodorostów.

Harry połknął paskudną masę, którą Zgredek nazywał skrzelozielem, tuż przed rozpoczęciem trzeciego zadania. Kiedy pod wodą wyrosły mu skrzela, a dłonie i stopy pokryły się błoną pławną, uznał, że jeśli przeżyje następną godzinę, Zgredek dostanie w prezencie dodatkową parę skarpet.

* * *

Ginny czekała z niepokojem, aż Harry wyłoni się na powierzchnię Czarnego Jeziora. Nienawidziła tego uczucia i z całych sił powstrzymywała się przed nerwowym obgryzaniem paznokci. Michael siedział obok niej, gadając z ożywieniem z kumplami. Nigdzie nie widziała Rona i Hermiony. Uznała, że najwyraźniej są pod powierzchnią jeziora, czekając aż uratują ich odpowiednio Harry i Wiktor Krum.

Tłum zaryczał z entuzjazmem, gdy Cedrik Diggory wypłynął z Cho Chang w ramionach. Rozczarowana Ginny przygryzła wargę. Co mu zajmuje tyle czasu?

Następnie wynurzył się Krum z przemoczoną i ubłoconą Hermioną u boku. Ginny uśmiechnęła się. Cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółka znalazła kogoś, komu tak bardzo na niej zależało.

Minęło kolejnych kilka minut nim Ron i siostra zawodniczki z Beauxbatons wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Ginny widziała, że Ron się rozgląda, zapewne szukając Harry'ego, ale nigdzie nie było go widać. Zabrzmiał gong i kibice Harry'ego jęknęli z zawodu. Jednak zanim dźwięk przebrzmiał, Harry wystrzelił wody, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech. Ginny wstała z miejsca, patrząc jak Ron i Hermiona pomagają mu wyjść z wody.

Udało jej się dostać do niego dopiero gdy wszyscy wracali do zamku po ogłoszeniu not sędziowskich za to zadanie. Odesłała Michaela i czekała, aż Harry skończy rozmawiać z Dumbledorem na brzegu jeziora. Z tego co mogła zobaczyć, rozmowa była dość poważna. Dumbledore położył chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu i powiedział coś, co poważnie zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. Potem poklepał go po plecach i odszedł.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i odwrócił się do niej. Uśmiechnął się, ale ona widziała, że ten uśmiech nie sięga jego oczu.

- Harry, ty palancie – powiedziała, podchodząc do niego. – Zawsze musisz zgrywać szlachetnego bohatera, co? Przecież mogłeś wrócić jako pierwszy!

Wzruszył ramionami, lekko zawstydzony.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Chyba faktycznie głupio się zachowałem.

Roześmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.

- To było naprawdę szlachetne. A Fleur Delacour wydawała się głęboko wdzięczna.

Harry zarumienił się.

- A widziałaś twarz Rona, kiedy go pocałowała?

Harry wziął ją za łokieć i obrócił w stronę zamku. Ruszyli ramię przy ramieniu, a on otoczył ręką jej barki.

- O czym rozmawiałeś z Dumbledorem?

Harry zatrzymał się. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się wahanie. Spojrzała na niego i uniosła pytająco brew.

- No?

- Eeee… wiesz… Zapytałem go, czemu nie wybrali ciebie, jako mojej osoby do uratowania.

Ginny zamrugała gwałtownie kilka razy.

- Co masz na myśli?

- No, to jajko… sugerowało, że będę musiał uratować to, co dla mnie najważniejsze… - urwał, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie o co mu chodziło, a on nie będzie musiał mówić tego na głos.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem dla ciebie ważniejsza niż Ron? – spytała powoli.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w ziemię i rozgarną trawę butem.

- Znaczy, w tym roku, to po prostu… - popatrzył na nią bezradnie. – Szlag, Furio, wiesz co próbuję powiedzieć.

Ginny ukryła uśmiech i odpowiedziała niewinnie:

- Przykro mi, ale nie wiem.

Harry jęknął i przeciągnął dłonią po włosach.

- Pewnie, że kurde wiesz, tylko… niech to diabli – złapał ją za ramiona i powiedział stanowczo: - Gin, w tym roku naprawdę byłaś przy mnie. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką i świetnie o tym wiesz. Dlatego właśnie zapytałem Dumbledore'a o ciebie. Ron jest jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli, ale to nie to samo co między mną i tobą.

- Jak rozumiem odnosisz się do naszej wspólnej więzi z Voldemortem – odparła oschle.

Pokiwał głowę.

- To niesamowite, że coś tak dobrego może wyniknąć z czegoś tak złego.

- Harry, bardzo mi miło – rzekła szczerze. – Ty też jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny.

Jego twarz złagodniała i dotknął jej policzka czubkami palców.

- Cieszę się, że to nie byłaś ty – odezwał się po chwili. – Nie po tym, co powiedział mi Dumbledore.

- A co powiedział?

Zawahał się i opuścił dłoń na jej ramię.

- To chyba nie ma już większego znaczenia. Powiedział, że nie chcieli ryzykować umieszczenia cię w wodzie ze względu na niebezpieczne stworzenia, które tam żyją.

- I co z tego? – spytała wściekła Ginny. – Czy on myśli, że nie potrafię się obronić?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Gin, nie o to chodzi. Dumbledore powiedział, że podejrzewa, że możesz przyciągać wszystkie złe stwory ze względu na twoją więź z Voldemortem.

To ją zaskoczyło.

- Wszystkie złe stwory? Ale to nie ma sensu. Przecież ty też masz więź!

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Jeśli chodzi o mnie nie bardzo mieli wyjście – zauważył. – Musiałem wziąć udział. Ale Dumbledore powiedział, że nie chcieli umieścić cię w sytuacji, gdzie mroczne stwory mogłyby wyczuć Voldemorta i spróbować dostać się przez trytony do ciebie.

- To powalone – oburzyła się Ginny. – Nic złego mnie nie śledzi.

- Nie, nie kiedy jesteś w zamku pod osłonami – odparł Harry. – Dumbledore powiedział, że nie jest pewien, ale nie chciał przekonywać się w taki sposób – popatrzył na nią niespokojnie. – Gin, mógł się mylić, ale na pewno wierzył w to, co mówił. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby wyglądał tak poważnie.

Podeszła do niego bliżej. Nagle potrzebowała pociechy, więc oparła czoło na jego piersi, patrząc na Czarne Jezioro. Stali w ciszy kilka minut, a Harry pocieszająco głaskał ją po plecach. Ginny patrzyła na powierzchnię jeziora, jakby lada moment miał z niego wychynąć jakiś potwór.

- Jak myślisz, czy kiedykolwiek się to skończy? – spytała w końcu ledwie słyszalnie.

Harry oparł policzek na czubku jej głowy.

- Pewnego dnia, Furio. Przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Zapraszam na moje blogi, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu autora :)_

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- trzecie zadanie Turnieju Trójmagicznego i zamknięcie czwartego roku_


	11. Bolesny powrót Toma Riddle

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 11 – Bolesny powrót Toma Riddle**

Harry schodził za resztą zawodników Turnieju Trójmagicznego na boisko do quidditcha. Nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia nadchodzącej zguby, odkąd Hermiona i Ron pożegnali go kilkoma podnoszącymi na duchu słowami. Choć wiara jego przyjaciół w niego dodała mu otuchy, nie był pewien czy na nią zasługiwał. Jedyne co w tym było dobre to fakt, że Turniej zbliżał się do końca. Harry chciał się pożegnać z Ginny, ale Hermiona powiedziała mu, że jest z Michaelem. Zdołał się powstrzymać przed wściekłym spojrzeniem. Cieszył się, że są znowu przyjaciółmi z Ginny, ale to oznaczało bycie uprzejmym dla pieprzonego Michaela Cornera.

- Harry!

Obrócił się na dźwięk swojego imienia i usłyszał tupot, a potem ruda błyskawica rzuciła mu się na szyję. Złapał Ginny, która skoczyła na niego, obejmując go nogami w pasie i ramionami za szyję. Był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że ją widzi, poczuł tak wielką ulgę, że przyszła mu życzyć powodzenia, że zrobił pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Uniósł głowę, przyciągną jej twarz do swojej i pocałował w usta.

Odsunął się niemal natychmiast, tak samo jak ona i przez chwilę gapili się na siebie szeroko otwartymi oczami, aż wreszcie na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Potter – powiedziała.

Uśmiechnął się zażenowany i postawił ją na ziemi.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, pocierając kark. – Chyba trochę mnie poniosło. Taki… eee… impuls.

- Ja… tego… - odchrząknęła. – Chciałam ci życzyć powodzenia. Więc… powodzenia.

Przytuliła go jeszcze raz, a Harry odwzajemnił uścisk, zadowolony, że nie robi wielkiej sprawy z tego krótkiego pocałunku. Naprawdę nie zamierzał tego robić. To był odruch. Impuls, wynikający z napięcia jakie czuł.

Z premedytacją zignorował smak jej warg, który wciąż czuł na ustach.

- Martwię się – wyszeptała. – Proszę, bądź ostrożny.

- Hej – Harry odsunął się lekko i spojrzał na nią. – Przecież to nie może być gorsze niż Voldemort. Nie ma nic bardziej strasznego.

- Właśnie – uśmiechnęła się. – Po prostu… nie rób nic głupiego.

- Da się tak w ogóle? – spytał zawadiacko.

Szturchnęła go i odsunęła się, wkładając ręce do kieszeni dżinsów.

- Będę wszystko oglądała, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową.

- Zobaczymy się po wszystkim. Schowaj dla mnie piwo kremowe.

* * *

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła z powrotem. Przez minutę spoglądał za nią, a potem otrząsnął się. Musiał się tego pozbyć, czymkolwiek by to nie było. Tak, podobała mu się. Tak, byli ze sobą blisko. Tak, byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jednak to właśnie ta trzecia rzecz była najważniejsza. Poza tym parę dni temu zauważył, że Cho mu się przygląda. Cały czas jego żołądek wyprawiał dziwne harce na jej widok. Co prawda poważnie wątpił czy Cho mogłaby porzucić Cedrika dla niego, ale zawsze mógł sobie marzyć.

Ginny nie należała do dziewczyn, które łatwo panikują, ale musiała się przed tym mocno powstrzymywać, gdy Harry zniknął w labiryncie. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nadciąga coś strasznego.

Kibice czekali na trybunach, a oczekiwanie zdawało się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Kilka błysków zaklęć z labiryntu, a potem wystrzelone czerwone iskry wywołały trochę ożywienia, ale większość czasu siedzieli bezczynnie. Oczekiwanie szarpało nerwy. Ron i Hermiona również znajdowali się na krawędzi wytrzymałości, a Ginny kilka razy zauważyła, że Hermiona rzuca Ronowi spojrzenia, jakby oczekiwała, że rudzielec coś z tym wszystkim zrobi. Ron odpowiadał uspokajającymi uśmiechami, które wydawały się uspokajać Hermionę, co podniosło jego notowania w oczach Ginny o kilka punktów.

Ginny zabijała czas grają w Eksplodującego Durnia i rozmawiając z Michaelem. Kiedy Michael poszedł porozmawiać z ludźmi ze swojego domu, Ginny i Hermiona siadły razem.

Ginny poczuła to, kiedy Hermiona opowiadała zabawną historię z zakupów ze swoimi rodzicami na Ulicy Pokątnej.

_Ból._

Szaleńczy ból rzucający na kolana. Zupełnie jakby jakiś byt w jej wnętrzu nagle obudził się i przeciągał, grożąc przejęciem jej umysłu, nalegając, by podzieliła się tą niewielką ilością przestrzeni w jej ciele. Czuła, że jej umysł za chwilę eksploduje. Miał problemy z przyswojeniem wiedzy, która wlewała się do niego. Jej ciało zadygotało, starając się opanować energię, która nagle w niej wezbrała. Poczuła połączenie z czymś zupełnie obcym i wiedziała, _wiedziała_, że to Tom. W jej wnętrzu wąż syczał triumfalnie i nagle ujrzała Harry'ego przykutego do nagrobka, zwijającego się ze złości i bólu.

- Hermiono – wyszeptała, padając na kolana na drewniane stopnie. Poczuła, że oczy uciekają jej w głąb czaszki. Złapała kurczowo ramię przyjaciółki. – Hermiono. To on. Wrócił. Czuję to.

Hermiona przykucnęła przy niej.

- Co się dzieje, Ginny? – spytała zmartwiona. – Co jest?

- Tom – wychrypiała Ginny. – Idź po Dumbledore'a.

Hermiona wstała i cofnęła się, biała z przerażenia. Zbiegła po schodach, krzycząc do dyrektora. Ron obrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył, że jego siostra padła na schody i z wysiłkiem łapała powietrze.

- Ginny! – krzyknął. – Co jest? Co się stało?

Nachylił się i podniósł ją, przyciskając do siebie jak małe dziecko.

- Gdzie się podziała Hermiona? – spytał.

- Ron – sapnęła Ginny. Jej ciało wyginało się w jego ramionach od bólu, który promieniował z jej piersi. Przez syczenie w jej uszach ledwo mogła mówić. Voldemort był naprawdę bardzo szczęśliwy.

- Ron, to _on._ Powiedz Dumbledore'owi. On ma Harry'ego… - nie udało jej się skończyć zdani, bo ból okazał się zbyt wielki i straciła przytomność.

* * *

Ginny powoli otworzyła oczy, mrugając, by przyzwyczaić się do jasnego światła w pomieszczeniu, w którym rozpoznała Skrzydło Szpitalne. Na próbę poruszyła powoli głową i odkryła, że choć jest lekko obolała, ruszanie się nie boli za bardzo. Wzięła głęboki oddech i usiadła. Nagle przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru i gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. _Harry. _Gdzie on był? Czy nic mu się nie stało? Poprzedniego dnia czuła połączenie z Tomem Riddle, które pojawiło się w jej głowie i z ulgą odkryła, że w tej chwili wydaje się nieaktywne.

Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i jej oczy spoczęły na przykrytej postaci ze znajomym wiechciem czarnych włosów, leżącej kilka łóżek dalej. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

- Ginny, nic mu nie będzie.

Ginny odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła profesora Dumbledore'a, siedzącego przy jej łóżku. Jej matka spała w łóżku za nim. Molly Weasley wciąż miała na sobie szaty i wyglądała, jakby chciała się tylko na moment zdrzemnąć.

- Panie profesorze, co się stało? – spytała szeptem Ginny.

Dumbledore schował dłonie do rękawów i posłał jej taksujące spojrzenie znad okularów. Jego normalnie błyszczące oczy wyglądały na smutne i zmęczone.

- Obawiam się, że Lord Voldemort powrócił – powiedział, zerkając na łóżko Harry'ego. – Użył niezwykle mrocznego rytuału, w którym wykorzystał krew Harry'ego dla odzyskania ciała, a potem pojedynkował się z Harrym, który zdołał uciec.

- Jak Harry to zrobił? To znaczy uciekł?

Dumbledore uniósł brwi.

- Puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego był świstoklikiem. W labiryncie umieścił go sługa Toma Riddle. To była pułapka od początku do końca.

- Poczułam go – wtrąciła się. – Kiedy powrócił. Poczułam go we mnie. On… on chyba wie kim jestem.

- Zapewne – westchnął ciężko Dumbledore. – Cedrik Diggory był z Harrym. Złapali puchar razem, chcieli żeby to było zwycięstwo Hogwartu i Peter Pettigrew zabił Cedrika. Harry musiał sprowadzić tu jego ciało.

Serce Ginny zamarło. A potem poczuła taki przypływ wściekłości, że dłonie zwinęły się jej w pięści, zaciskając się na prześcieradle. Walczyła, by nie eksplodować. Nie mogła sobie nawet wyobrazić, przez co Harry przeszedł. Znów na niego spojrzała. Zabije Toma Riddle. Zabije go gołymi rękami.

Dumbledore musiał poczuć jej złość, bo rozbawiony położył na jej ramieniu dłoń uspokajającym gestem.

- Uważam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciałbym pomówić później z tobą i Harrym, ale myślę, że może to zaczekać do wakacji. Wyślę Harry'ego do Nory – znów zerknął na śpiącego chłopaka. – Będzie potrzebował swoich przyjaciół.

- Wiem, panie profesorze. Dziękuję, że nie wysyła go pan z powrotem do tych okropnych ludzi.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową z rezygnacją.

- Jest bardzo dobry powód, dla którego powinien tam wrócić, ale obawiam się, że nie mam serca, by trzymać go z dala od jego przyjaciół.

Wstał i podszedł bliżej, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu.

- Harry będzie potrzebował całego wsparcia i zrozumienia jakie możemy mu dać. Zwłaszcza od kogoś, kto choć trochę rozumie jak to jest stanąć twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

Popatrzył na nią znacząco, a ona skinęła głową. Harry pomógł jej po jej pierwszym roku. A teraz ona pomoże jemu.

* * *

- Pomóc ci?

Harry odwrócił się, słysząc głos Ginny. Potem z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na beznadziejną masę pergaminu, ubrań i różnych śmieci, jakie zebrał przez cały rok, a teraz jakimś cudem musiał zmieścić je do kufra.

- Nienawidzę pakowania – powiedział ponuro.

- Też bym nienawidziła, gdybym mieszkała jak świnia – odparła, marszcząc nos. – Czemu ja tu w ogóle przychodzę? Tu zawsze śmierdzi.

- Taa, a dormitoria dziewczyn o poranku zawsze pachnął kwiatami – odgryzł się. Odwrócił się do stosu na łóżku i zaczął sortować znajdujące się tam przedmioty.

Ginny przyjrzała się mu krytycznie. Niechętnie mówił na temat powrotu Voldemorta. Rozmawiali o tym trochę, ale przez większość czasu był zamknięty w sobie i działał jak w transie. Pogrzeb Cedrika był trudny, a dodatkowo rozsierdziło wszystkich Ministerstwo, które odmawiało uznania, że Voldemort powrócił.

- Jak się czujesz? – zadała znienawidzone pytanie, z góry wiedząc jaką otrzyma odpowiedź.

Harry jej nie zawiódł.

Jego twarz poczerwieniała i zacisnął pięść na czymś co wyglądało na Przypominajkę. Uderzył mocno w pobliską ścianę. Kulka pękła na kawałki, które wylądowały na dywanie, a czerwony dym rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Ginny nawet nie drgnęła. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wyczarowała zestaw białych porcelanowych talerzy, które podejrzanie przypominały te, na których jadali w Norze.

- Nie krępuj się – powiedziała. – Obsłuż się.

Harry złapał pierwszy talerz i cisnął nim w ścianę. Naczynie rozprysło się satysfakcjonująco o kamienny mur i opadło na dywan w postaci mnóstwa porcelanowych okruchów. Łapał jeden talerz za drugim i rozbijał je na ścianie, aż wreszcie wrzasnął na Ginny, żeby dała mu coś większego i bardziej satysfakcjonującego do zniszczenia. Ginny wyczarowała pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy: hogwardzką muszlę klozetową. Harry tylko skinął głową w podziękowaniu i zaczął tłuc nią o ścianę, aż rozpadła się na kawałki. Wreszcie opadł na podłogę koło połamanego sedesu, dysząc ciężko.

- Dzięki – sapnął, patrząc na nią po raz pierwszy. – Tego mi było trzeba.

Ginny podeszła i usiadła przed nim, kręcąc różdżką w palcach.

- Nie będę pytała o szczegóły – powiedziała bez owijania w bawełnę. – Wiem, że mi powiesz, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Ale chcę ci przypomnieć, że żyjesz i masz ludzi, którym na tobie zależy i którzy są gotowi ci pomóc.

Wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go za pokryty potem kark.

- Żyjesz – powtórzyła. – I choćby z tego jestem zadowolona. Zmierzyłeś się z nim i przeżyłeś.

- Właśnie o to chodzi – odpowiedział ponuro. – Nie chciałem żyć. Nie chciałem wracać. Przez krótką chwilę, gdy trzymał mnie pod Cruciatusem, chciałem przestać walczyć. Po prostu pozwolić mu wygrać i wtedy znalazłbym spokój.

Ginny nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Poddawanie się, w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, nie było podobne do Harry'ego.

- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś, zmieniłeś zdanie – przypomniała, potrząsając dłonią, którą wciąż trzymała na jego karku. – Nie dałeś mu wygrać. Myślałeś o tym, ale i tak wróciłeś. I to się liczy.

- Tak? – spytał. Ponura mina nie zniknęła z jego twarzy i Ginny zastanawiała się czy kiedykolwiek zniknie. Skinęła głową.

- Jestem pewna, że tak.

Uklękła przed nim i nachyliła się, całując delikatnie jego wciąż czerwoną bliznę, a potem jego usta. To miał być pocieszający, przyjacielski pocałunek. Wiedziała, że zrozumiał jej intencję, gdy odsunęła się od niego i ujrzała cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- Dzięki – powiedział, gdy wstała i zaczęła otrzepywać kolana z okruchów porcelany.

- Dla ciebie zawsze, Harry – uśmiechnęła się. – Dla ciebie zawsze.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__I tak o to dotarliśmy do końca roku czwartego. W następnym rozdziale zaczniemy rok piąty. Rozdziały będą dłuższe i coraz bardziej odbiegające od kanonicznej fabuły. W związku z tym aktualizacje też będą rzadsze, bo przetłumaczenie jednego rozdziału zajmie mi więcej czasu. Polecam zapisanie się na alerty e-mailowe (zaznaczacie Follow: Story, albo Follow: Author pod rozdziałem i dajecie „Save", musicie być zalogowani)._

_Zapraszam też na moje blogi, do których linki znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._


	12. Voldemort atakuje

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Dzięki wszystkim, którzy czytają i piszą recenzje. Cieszę się, że tak wiele osób to lubi, a nawet jeśli nie lubicie, piszecie mi o tym. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten rozdział, to jeden z moich ulubionych._

* * *

**Rozdział 12 – Voldemort atakuje**

Kilka tygodni po przybyciu do Nory Harry padł na łózko wyczerpany po całym dniu odgnomiania ogrodu. Czuł się zobowiązany pomóc w pracach domowych, skoro Weasleyowie pozwolili mu zostać u nich przez całe lato.

- Harry – Ron zapukał do drzwi i wszedł do pokoju. – Śpisz? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

- O co chodzi?

Ron usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i Harry usłyszał skrzypienie drewnianej ramy, gdy rudzielec zaczął się wiercić.

- Zdałem sobie z czegoś sprawę. Z czegoś okropnego.

Harry poparzył na niego z niepokojem.

- Co się stało?

Ron ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Chyba czuję coś do Hermiony… no wiesz… coś _takiego_…

Harry spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie takiego wyznania.

- Pogięło cię? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – _Oczywiście _że coś do niej czujesz.

- Wiedziałeś?

- Ron! – Harry usiadł. – WSZYSCY wiedzieli. Jak myślisz, czemu w zeszłym roku zachowywałeś się przy Wiktorze Krumie jak zazdrosny palant?

- Skoro wiedziałeś, to czemu do cholery nic mi nie powiedziałeś! – wybuchnął Ron. – Kurde, Harry, mogłeś mi coś wcześniej powiedzieć.

Harry patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Jakbyś mnie wtedy posłuchał! Uwierz mi, stary, gdybym myślał, że to może cokolwiek pomóc, powiedziałbym ci to dawno temu.

Ron padł plecami na swoje łóżko, które skrzypnęło w proteście.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wiedziałeś o tym tyle czasu i nic mi nie powiedziałeś. Wystarczyłoby zwykłe „Ej, Ron! Hermiona chyba ci się podoba".

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

- Ginny chciała to zrobić – poinformował przyjaciela – ale przekonałem ją, że będzie lepiej jeśli sam do tego dojdziesz.

Ron parsknął, ale nie odezwał się.

- To co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Łóżko zaskrzypiało, gdy Ron się podniósł.

- A co mam zrobić? Muszę jej powiedzieć. Pewnie mnie wyśmieje, ale nie widzę innej opcji. Albo zrobię z siebie idiotę teraz mówiąc jej, albo później, próbując jej zaimponować.

Harry przewrócił oczami w ciemnościach. Ron był ślepy, jeśli nie widział, że Hermiona również coś do niego czuje.

- Nie sądzę, żebyś miał zrobić z siebie idiotę – uspokoił Rona. – Po prostu bądź szczery. I nie wywołaj kłótni.

Ron parsknął i ruszył do drzwi.

- Łatwo ci mówić.

* * *

Ginny usiadła na swoim łóżku w Norze. Głowa jej pulsowała, a serce tłukło się w piersi. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, usiłując zaopatrzyć płuca w tlen, ale czuła się, jakby musiała walczyć o każdy oddech. Ten sen był jak na razie najgorszy.

Ginny odrzuciła przykrycie i ostrożnie opuściła stopy na podłogę. Zerknęła na Hermionę, mając nadzieję, że przeżywając koszmar nie narobiła za dużo hałasu, ale jej puszystowłosa przyjaciółka wydawała się pogrążona w głębokim śnie.

Ginny wstała niepewnie na drżących nogach i wyszła ze swojej sypialni. Podążyła korytarzem do łazienki, gdzie umyła twarz. Zmusiła się do spojrzenia w lustro i z obrzydzeniem dojrzała przekrwione oczy i ciemne kręgi pod nimi, które zdradzały jej problemy ze snem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni.

Sny rozpoczęły się drugiej nocy lata i od tego czasu stopniowo stawały się coraz gorsze. Zaczynało się zawsze tak samo: Tom Riddle ścigał ją w ciemnym domu, a jego twarz zmieniała się z szesnastoletniego chłopca, który ją opętał, w wielkiego zielonego węża. Ginny pędziła i skręcała w kolejne korytarze, choć wiedziała, że nie zdoła mu uciec. W końcu łapał ją i wtedy przenosili się w inne miejsce. Dziś Tom zmusił ją do przyglądania się jak torturuje i zabija rodzinę. Nie widziała ich twarzy, ale wiedziała, że to rodzina, bo matka i ojciec błagali o oszczędzenie życia ich dzieci. Tom skupiał się szczególnie na wyższym chłopcu. Nie wiedziała kto to jest, ale miała wrażenie, że powinna go znać. Tom nigdy nie pozwolił jej zobaczyć twarzy ofiary, jedynie ciemne włosy i wysoką sylwetkę.

Ginny westchnęła i znowu przemyła twarz wodą. To _coś_, co zbudziło się tego dnia, gdy Voldemort wrócił do życia, doprowadzało ją do szaleństwa. Nie mówiła o tym nikomu, ale czuła obecność Toma w sobie. Czasami mogłaby przysiąc, że on do niej coś szepcze. Popadała od tego w obłęd. Z całego serca pragnęła się komuś zwierzyć. Myślała o rozmowie z Harrym, ale stan jej przyjaciela poprawiał się powoli odkąd wrócili do Nory i nie chciała zrujnować jego fizycznej i psychicznej rekonwalescencji po wydarzeniach z końca poprzedniego roku szkolnego.

Myślała też, czy nie poprosić o spotkanie z Dumbledorem, ale wtedy jej rodzice chcieliby wiedzieć dlaczego i musiałaby ich okłamać. Ale dyrektor będzie się musiał w końcu o tym dowiedzieć. Nie mogła utrzymywać czegoś takiego zbyt długo w sekrecie. Jeśli jej więź z Tomem stała się silniejsza odkąd on odzyskał ciało, Dumbledore musiał to wiedzieć. Wolałaby umrzeć, nim pozwoli ponownie, by ten wąż wykorzystał ją przeciwko jej rodzinie… i Harry'emu.

Ginny zdjęła ręcznik z haczyka i starannie wytarła twarz. Zatrzymała się na chwilę pod drzwiami Harry'ego, mając w głębi serca nadzieję, że jej przyjaciel nie śpi i będą mogli pójść na nocne latanie. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, kiedy wpadliby na siebie po nocnych koszmarach. Najczęściej spotykali się w kuchni. Odkryli kilka zabawnych sposobów na oderwanie się od nocnych koszmarów, z których większość brało na cel Rona i bliźniaków. Harry nie pytał jej jeszcze o koszmary, ale wiedziała, że to kwestia czasu nim ją dopadnie i zmusi do mówienia.

Ruszyła korytarzem do swojej sypialni, gdy usłyszała ciche chrapanie dochodzące zza drzwi pokoju Harry'ego. Klnąc pod nosem w języku węży weszła do swojego pokoju i po chichu wśliznęła pod przykrycie.

* * *

Harry właśnie wsuwał tradycyjne śniadanie Weasleyów, składające się z kiełbasek, jajecznicy i herbaty, kiedy Ginny chwiejnie zasiadła za kuchennym stołem, najwyraźniej wciąż nie do końca obudzona. Pani Weasley przywitała ją radośnie, ale ona tylko odburknęła coś w odpowiedzi i zajęła miejsce obok Harry'ego. Podparła głowę na łokciach i niemal zasnęła w misce owsianki, którą postawiła przed nią pani Weasley.

Harry trącił Rona, który właśnie wpychał sobie do ust dwie kiełbaski na raz.

- Co? – spytał jego przyjaciel. Tyle tylko, że nie tak wyraźnie, bo usta miał pełne jedzenia.

- Nieważne – odparł Harry, unikając z obrzydzeniem wyplutych w jego stronę kawałków jedzenia.

Harry chciał, żeby ktoś poza nim zauważył, jak bardzo Ginny jest wytrącona z równowagi. I to od co najmniej dwóch dni. Spała coraz dłużej, ale kiedy już wstała, wyglądała, jakby nie przespała ani minuty. Stała się marudna i opryskliwa. Poprzedniego dnia nawrzeszczała na Harry'ego, który wziął własną miotłę, by na niej polatać. Najwyraźniej właśnie planowała ją zwędzić. Oczywiście on nawrzeszczał na nią w odpowiedzi, co skończyło się gwałtowną kłótnią pod oknami jej pokoju, nim Harry zrozumiał, że Ginny chyba tak naprawdę nie jest na niego zła, więc jedynie sapnął, odwrócił się i poszedł na klepisko za Norą.

- Co z tobą? – spytał cicho Harry w języku węży. Uznał, że łatwiej będzie wyciągnąć z niej odpowiedzi, jeśli jej rodzina ich nie zrozumie. Nie umknęło jego uwagi, że pani Weasley zesztywniała, gdy to usłyszała. Mamie Ginny nie podobało się, że jej córka mówi w języku węży i nie było to dla nikogo tajemnicą.

- Nic – odparła krótko Ginny. Zamieszała łyżką w owsiance, ale nie zjadła ani odrobiny.

- Ginny – ostrzegł ją.

Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które mówiło wyraźnie, że przegina, ale i tak odpowiedziała:

- Mam złe sny – wyjaśniła w języku węży. – Są… dziwne. Tom tam jest i robi coś okropnego komuś na kim mi zależy, ale ja nie mam pojęcia kto to jest. Zanim uda mi się zobaczyć twarz, budzę się. Wydają się rzeczywiste i trudno po nich wrócić do spania.

- Możecie przestać – odezwał się nagle Ron. – Włosy mi od tego dęba stają.

Ginny spojrzała na niego lodowato.

- Uprzedzony?

Ron parsknął w sok z dyni.

- Niespecjalnie. Po prostu dziwnie to brzmi.

- Tak samo jak te świńskie odgłosy, które wydajesz podczas jedzenia, a jednak nie zmuszamy cię do jedzenia w chlewie – odgryzła się ze złością.

Ron pokazał jej język, zgarnął z talerza resztę kiełbaski i wstał.

- Idę polatać. Harry, idziesz ze mną?

- Zaraz – odpowiedział Harry. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem jeść.

Kiedy Ron poszedł, Ginny odwróciła krzesło przodem do Harry'ego i położyła nogi na jego kolanach. Harry pisnął, kiedy jej zimna stopa dotknęła jego ramienia.

- Kurczę, Ginny! Dopiero co wstałaś z łóżka, jak możesz mieć takie zimne stopy?

Odłożył widelec i zaczął masować jej stopy obiema dłońmi, starając się rozgrzać je za pomocą tarcia. Uśmiechnęła się i wzięła kawałek kiełbaski z jego talerza.

Harry przesunął jedną dłoń na jej kostkę i masował ją delikatnie, niemal bez udziału świadomości, a drugą ręką kończył jeść śniadanie. Właśnie przełknął ostatni łyk soku z dyni, gdy wleciała sowa z Proroka Codziennego i upuściła gazetę na kolana Ginny. Pani Weasley wrzuciła knuta do sakiewki przy nodze ptaka i zaczęła sprzątać po posiłku.

- Masz najmniejsze palce na świecie – zauważył Harry, nie przestając masować stóp Ginny. Nagle jego przyjaciółka zaczęła dygotać. Spojrzał na nią zaalarmowany. Zaciskała obie dłonie na krawędzi gazety. Z twarzy odpłynęła jej cała krew, a gazeta trzęsła jej się w rękach. Wbijała w nią szeroko otwarte oczy.

- Ginny? Co jest? Co się stało?

- Mi… Michael – wyszeptała drżącym głosem. Spojrzała na Harry'ego ze łzami w oczach. – On… on nie żyje. T… Tom go za… zabił.

Harry rzucił się na gazetę, wyrwał ją jej z rąk i wręczył pani Weasley, która stała obok stołu, zakrywając usta obiema rękami.

- Harry? Harry! – ciałem Ginny targnęły konwulsje, wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz stracić przytomność.

Harry ostawił jej stopy na podłogę i ścignął ją z siedzenia, by posadzić na swoich kolanach. Przytulił ją jak małe dziecko i popatrzył na panią Weasley, która osunęła się na siedzenie po jego drugiej stronie. Czytali wspólnie gazetę, podczas gdy Ginny dygotała w jego ramionach. Voldemort zaatakował Michaela i jego rodzinę w środku nocy. Mroczny Znak nad ich domem odkryli sąsiedzi, którzy wcześniej widzieli błyski zielonego światła. Ministerialni aurorzy potwierdzili, że Michael i jego rodzina padli ofiarą zaklęcia śmierci. Nikt nie wiedział czemu akurat Cornerowie stali się celem, bo Voldemort zostawił w spokoju wszystkich mieszkających w sąsiedztwie czarodziejów.

- Zabił go przeze mnie – załkała Ginny, wtulając twarz w szyję Harry'ego. – Te sny. Tom zabijał Michaela. Harry, on mi wysyłał wizje. Jestem pewna – uniosła głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć. – Zabił go, bo chodziliśmy ze sobą. On mnie _nigdy_ nie wypuści.

Harry mógł tylko na nią patrzeć. Kiedy z powrotem ukryła twarz w jego szyi, spojrzał bezradnie na panię Weasley, która skinęła głową i wstała, by wysłać listy do pana Weasleya i Dumbledore'a.

Harry z uczuciem pocałował skroń Ginny, jej policzek i mocno przytulił, gdy zaczęła płakać.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Gin – powiedział jej na ucho. – Dorwiemy go, słowo. Nie ujdzie mu to na sucho. Obiecuję.

Harry wierzył w każde swoje słowo. Dopadnie Toma Riddle i zatłucze go gołymi rękami.

* * *

Pogrzeb Michaela Cornera i jego rodziny odbył się dwa dni później w nieujawnionym miejscu. Z rodziny Weasleyów pojawili się na nim tylko Ginny i jej brat Bill, bo Dumbledore nie chciał przyciągać uwagi Voldemorta bardziej niż to konieczne. Zasugerował nawet, by Ginny nie szła na pogrzeb, ale po jej gwałtownych protestach pozwolił jej pójść z Billem.

Ginny i Bill byli poza domem przez dwa dni. Ginny chciała spędzić trochę czasu z dziadkami Michaela, choć wyznała Harry'emu, że nie sądzi, by cokolwiek miało ukoić poczucie winy jakie miała z powodu śmierci Michaela. Usiłował powiedzieć jej, że to nie jej wina, ale przypominało to próby wmawiania mu, ze nie jest winny śmierci Cedrika. A jako że był niemal pewny, że to ostatnie było jego winą, rozumiał dokładnie jak Ginny się czuje.

Harry śnił o śmierci Cedrika niemal co noc od początku lata. Bawił się świetnie u Weasleyów, ale po raz pierwszy przespał noc dopiero po trzech tygodniach. Ginny i Harry znaleźli interesujące sposoby na spędzanie czasu, kiedy oboje budzili się w środku nocy po koszmarach. Psoty na bliźniakach, Ronie, a nawet rodzicach Ginny były świetną zabawą i Harry uznał to lato za najlepsze w jego życiu.

Kiedy Ginny wróciła z pogrzebu, była, co zrozumiałe, ponura i opryskliwa. Udała się prosto do swojego pokoju, w którym spędziła trzy dni. Pani Weasley chciała ją zmusić do wyjścia wcześniej, ale Bill i pan Weasley przekonali ją, że Ginny potrzebuje czasu na żałobę w samotności. Kiedy Ginny wyszła natychmiast wszczęła kłótnię z Harrym, który pozwolił jej na to, bo wiedział, że musi wypuścić trochę pary. Choć nawrzeszczeli na siebie w salonie, Harry wiedział, że Ginny czuła się lepiej, gdy zeszła na śniadanie następnego dnia.

Po śniadaniu Ginny zgłosiła się na ochotnika do odgnomiania ogrodu, zapewniając, że nie potrzebuje pomocy. Harry odczekał kilka minut, a potem poszedł za nią. Oparł się o płot i obserwował jak ściga gnomy i rzuca nimi przez płot na rozciągającą się za nim łąkę.

- Niezły – skomentował po wyjątkowo dalekim rzucie.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba i pognała za kolejnym gnomem, którym cisnęła jeszcze dalej. Następnie odwróciła się do niego, dysząc ciężko.

- Czego chcesz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Zobaczyć jak sobie radzisz.

- W porządku – wyrzuciła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Schyliła się, złapała kolejnego gnoma i przerzuciła go bezlitośnie za płot.

- Chcesz o czymś pogadać?

- Nie.

Obserwował jak skrada się wokół krzewu róż, by dopaść kolejnego gnoma.

- Słuchaj, Ginny, chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem twoim przyjacielem, dobra? Kocham cię i jeśli jest coś, o czym chcesz pogadać, jakiś ciężar, który chcesz z siebie zrzucić, to jestem gotów ci pomóc.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała. Dorwała kolejnego gnoma i wyrzuciła go za płot.

- Kiedy będziesz gotowa porozmawiać, daj mi znać – rzekł Harry. Był trochę zawiedziony brakiem reakcji z jej strony, ale może potrzebowała więcej czasu. Odwrócił się, by odejść.

Dotarł do granic ogródka, gdy usłyszał za sobą:

- Powtórz jeszcze raz tę część w środku.

Odwrócił się.

- Co masz na myśli?

Ginny wyprostowała się i stanęła przed nim z rękami na biodrach.

- Czy ty powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz?

Harry otworzył usta, zamknął je i znowu otworzył. Zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- Eee, wiesz…

- Harry Potter mnie kocha – teraz się z nim droczyła, a typowy dla niej ironiczny uśmieszek wpłynął jej na usta.

- Chodziło mi tylko…

- Nie no, serio, to było naprawdę słodkie – zapewniła go. – Kochasz mnie.

Harry znów roześmiał się nerwowo i patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na nią.

- Nie, nie, kochasz mnie. Nie możesz tego cofnąć, nie ma tak.

Harry wywrócił oczami i ruszył z powrotem do domu.

- Chyba śnisz! – krzyknął przez ramię.

- Kochasz mnie! – przypomniała mu z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Śnisz!

- Niee. Wiem co powiedziałeś. Wiem co usłyszałam – zawołała za nim. – Kochasz mnie.

- Marzycielka – odkrzyknął, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi do kuchni. Będzie temu zaprzeczał do grobowej deski.

- No dobra – mruknęła Ginny pod nosem. Nachyliła się, by złapać kolejnego gnoma i przerzucić go przez płot, ale uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy.

* * *

Trzy dni później Dumbledore przeniósł Harry'ego i cała rodzinę Weasleyów do starego rodzinnego domu Syriusza przy Grimmauld Place pod numerem 12. Powiedział, że to dla ich ochrony, ale Harry i Ron zdecydowali, że tak naprawdę to jakaś forma kary. W porównaniu z Norą to miejsce było więzieniem. Ciemne, zapuszczone, brakowało miejsc gdzie można by polatać na miotle, choć ku uciesze Syriusza Fred i George mimo wszystko kilka razy spróbowali.

Krótko po ich przybyciu przyjechała Hermiona i Ron natychmiast zaprowadził ją za zamknięte drzwi. Harry mrugnął kumplowi, gdy ten zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, ale Ron odpowiedział mu jedynie spojrzeniem spode łba. Później Ron i Hermiona pojawili się w kuchni trzymając się za ręce i uśmiechając od ucha do ucha. Uszy Rona płonęły czerwienią i Harry'emu wydawało się, że w kąciku jego ust widać trochę szminki.

Mieszkanie z Syriuszem było jedyną dobrą rzeczą, która wyniknęła z przeprowadzki. Po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry czuł, że ma, może nie rodzica, ale starszego brata albo wujka. Kogoś, kto troszczył się głównie o niego i kto zawsze stał po jego stronie. To Syriusz pokłócił się panią Weasley, mówiąc, że Harry powinien wiedzieć co robi Zakon Feniksa i Voldemort. I to Syriusz przyniósł Harry'emu swoje ulubione książki z Obrony i zasugerował, że może Harry chciałby poczytać tego lata kilka dodatkowych rzeczy.

I to Syriusz drażnił się z nim na temat Ginny.

Niezależnie jak często Harry zapewniał, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, Syriusz nie odpuszczał.

- Przypomina mi trochę twoją mamę – powiedział. – Co ci Potterowie mają do rudych włosów?

Na widok spojrzenia Harry'ego wybuchnął śmiechem, który dziwnie przypominał szczekanie psa.

- Tyle tylko… - zawahał się.

- Co? – spytał Harry, mimo wszystko zaciekawiony. – Tylko co?

- Tyle że ona ma coś… no nie wiem… coś w sobie – powiedział powoli Syriusz. – Jest silna, jak twoja mama i na pewno potężna magicznie, ale jest w niej coś, co wydaje się… twarde, niemal ostre. Czasami wydaje się, że musi stoczyć ze sobą walkę, by się uśmiechnąć.

- Voldemort zabił jej chłopaka – bronił jej Harry. – Czego oczekujesz?

Syriusz z namysłem popatrzył na ścianę, którą czyścili.

- Kochała tego gościa?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział Harry. – Wydaje mi się, że czuje więcej poczucia winy niż czegokolwiek innego. Voldemort zabił go tylko dlatego, że chodził z Ginny. Ona wciąż usiłuje sobie z tym poradzić. Kiedyś była bardziej… zabawna.

- Założę się, że wiesz co ona czuje. W końcu winisz się za śmierć Cedrika – zauważył Syriusz. – Mimo, że to nie była twoja wina – dodał ciszej.

Harry wywrócił oczami. Miał dość ludzi mówiących mu, ze śmierć Cedrika nie była jego winą. I niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Harry chciał w to wierzyć, wiedział, że zawsze będzie czuł za to jakąś odpowiedzialność.

- Może spróbuj z nią pogadać – zasugerował Syriusz.

- Próbowałem – odparł krótko Harry. – Ale nie można jej popędzać. Będzie rozmawiać, kiedy będzie gotowa.

Jednak Harry zauważył, że Ginny odsuwa się coraz dalej od wszystkich. Nie przeszła więcej takiego załamania nerwowego, jak tego ranka, gdy przeczytała o śmierci Michaela w gazecie, ale spędzała dużo czasu sama. Harry kilkakrotnie zastał ją zwiniętą na jego łóżku i przeglądającą książki o obronie, które dostał od Syriusza. Od czasu do czasu grała z nimi w szachy czy Eksplodującego Durnia, ale większość dnia spędzała na czytaniu, albo szaleńczym skrobaniu powierzchni, którą akurat tego dnia przydzieliła im do czyszczenia pani Weasley.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

- Ale tak na poważnie, to jesteście ze sobą blisko, prawda?

- Tak – przyznał Harry. – Ale nie mów jej o tym, pewnie nawrzeszczy na mnie, że gadam o niej za jej plecami.

- Pocałowałeś ją już?

- Co? Nie! Syriuszu, przecież mówiłem ci, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! – Harry rzucił brudną szmatą w swojego chrzestnego, który złapał ją ze śmiechem. – My po prostu… eee… mamy dużo wspólnego.

- Tak – odpowiedział Syriusz, nagle dziwnie poważny. – Też tak myślę.

Tego samego wieczoru Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Ginny kończyli odrabiać ostatnie letnie zadania domowe w salonie, kiedy Fred i George zaproponowali wielką partię pokera na górze. Ron natychmiast odłożył wypracowanie. Nawet Hermiona zgodziła się do nich dołączyć, gdy Fred i George zagrozili, że w przeciwnym wypadku siłą zaciągnął ją na górę. Harry wstał, by pójść za nimi, ale dojrzał, że Ginny pozostała na sofie.

- Idziesz, Furio? – spytał, zatrzymując się w drzwiach.

Uniosła wzrok i uśmiechnęła się przelotnie do niego.

- Nie, dzięki. Chcę to skończyć.

Harry uznał, że ma już dosyć. Ginny była najlepszą pokerzystką w tym domu. Nie mogła tak po prostu postawić zadania domowego przed grą.

- Harry, chodź!

Harry spojrzał na Rona czekającego na niego na dole schodów, a potem z powrotem na Ginny, która siedziała pochylona nad wypracowaniem.

- Będę za chwilę – odpowiedział, podejmując decyzję. – Rozdacie mi jak dojdę.

Ron spojrzał na siostrę siedzącą na kanapie i skinął krótko głową.

- Jasne. Do zobaczenia za chwilę.

Harry odczekał, aż umilkną kroki Rona, po czym odwrócił się do Ginny. Podszedł do niej, wyjął jej z rąk pióro i pergamin i położył je obok na stole. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, ale on odwrócił się do niej tyłem i usiadł. Prosto na niej.

- Harry! – Ginny szarpała się, przygnieciona jego ciężarem. – Co ty robisz?

- Siedzę sobie i nie ruszę się, póki ze mną nie porozmawiasz – poinformował ją. Zaparł się o podłogę i wepchnął ją głębiej w sofę. – Wystarczająco długo pozwalałem ci na smęcenie – kontynuował. – Ale kiedy Ginny Weasley odrzuca okazję na skopanie swoim braciom tyłka w pokera, wiem że coś jest nie tak. Więc posiedzimy sobie w ten sposób, póki nie powiesz mi o co chodzi.

- Harry! Jesteś ciężki! Złaź!

Próbowała go zepchnąć, ale nie miała tyle sił.

- Popatrz! Co ja mam w kieszeni? Różdżka! Ciekawe co mogę z nią z robić? – zastanawiał się na głos. – Z jakiegoś powodu przychodzą mi do głowy słowa „permanentne zaklęcie przylepca". Jestem pewien, że Ministerstwo nie zdoła go wyśledzić, przynajmniej nie w tym domu.

- Złaź! Ze! Mnie!

Ginny zaczęła okładać go pięściami po plecach. Usiłowała poruszyć nogami, ale skutecznie je unieruchomił.

- Jest tylko jedno co mnie skłoni, żebym zszedł – przypomniał jej Harry. – Próbowałem być miły. Zostawiłem cię samą, powiedziałem, że jestem przy tobie, jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać, ale minęły dwa miesiące, a ty zmieniłaś się w marudną, upartą kretynkę.

- Miło – odparła Ginny, jej głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Wyzywanie mnie to na pewno najlepszy sposób, by nakłonić się do zwierzeń. Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać, żeby otworzyć przed tobą moją duszę.

- Ginny – powiedział ostrzegawczo – jestem twoim przyjacielem i chcę ci pomóc, ale żeby to miało sens musisz mi wyjść naprzeciw.

- Zmiażdżenie mi pomoże? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

- Pewnie nie – przyznał Harry. – Ale gdybyś zaczęła gadać, to już bym zszedł.

Ginny sapnęła i zamilkła.

Harry odczekał chwilę, by sprawdzić, czy zdecyduje się mówić, ale gdy nie przerywała ciszy, odezwał się:

- Słuchaj, może podrapiesz mnie po plecach? Przydałoby mi się dobre drapanko.

Powiercił się trochę ze śmiechem.

- Kiedy już będę czuła nogi, zamierzam cię zabić – powiedziała bez ogródek Ginny.

- Jesteś gotowa na rozmowę?

Ginny westchnęła i oparła czoło na jego plecach.

- Dobrze, będę gadać. Mógłbyś proszę ze mnie zejść?

- Słowo? – spytał ostrożnie Harry.

- Słowo. Unieś się trochę.

Harry podniósł się na kilka centymetrów, a ona rozłożyła nogi, po czym usadziła go na kanapie między swoimi udami. Harry oparł się o nią plecami, a jego głowa znalazła się w miejscu, gdzie jej szyja przechodziła w bark. Objęła jego ramiona, jej przedramiona spoczęły na jego piersi. Jej nogi owinęły się wokół jego pasa, a stopy położyła na jego udach. Harry westchnął zadowolony.

- Bardzo wygodnie – skomentował.

Burknęła coś, a on ujął jej obie dłonie.

- Dobrze, to powiedz mi proszę co cię dręczy.

- To chyba oczywiste – odparła oschle.

- Gin, wiem, że czujesz się winna i rozumiem to, naprawdę. Ale musisz wiedzieć, że to nie ty odpowiadasz za śmierć Michaela czy jego rodziców. Voldemort sam podjął tę decyzję. To po prostu zły skurwiel.

- Ale gdybym z nim nie chodziła, to by nie zginął – wyszeptała.

- Może – odrzekł Harry. – A może nie. Nie mogłaś wiedzieć co zrobi Tom. Może nie będziesz się już nigdy umawiać na wszelki wypadek?

- Może.

Harry westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

- To chyba nie jest dobra postawa. Jeśli to zrobisz, oddajesz mu kontrolę nad swoim życiem i swoim szczęściem. Nie widzisz tego? On właśnie tego chce! Chce zniszczyć wszystko co dobre w twoim życiu. W moim życiu. W życiu każdego człowieka.

- Ciągle czujesz się winny z powodu Cedrika?

Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

- Tak. Czasami mnie to przytłacza. Ale wiem, WIEM, że choć zawsze będę czuł za to jakąś odpowiedzialność, to jeśli spojrzymy na to logicznie, nie było w tym mojej winy. Nie potrafię przewidywać przyszłości i nie było sposobu, by zmienić to, co się stało. Musiałem zadać sobie pytanie: co mogłem zrobić inaczej? A odpowiedź brzmi: nic. Zrobiłem to, co uważałem w danej sytuacji za najlepsze. Voldemort chce, żebyś czuła się winna. Chce, żebyś odrzuciła własne szczęście. Chce, żebyś była załamana i bez woli, by mógł cię sprzątnąć bez walki. To on jest słaby. Ty jesteś silna. Tak, to boli. Pewnie zawsze będzie boleć. Ale spytaj sama siebie: czego chciałby ode mnie Tom Riddle. A potem zrób coś dokładnie odwrotnego.

- Niezłe przemówienie – skomentowała. Wysunęła jedną rękę z jego dłoni i odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła.

- Dzięki. Od jakiegoś czasu nad nim pracowałem. To mieszanina rzeczy, które ty, Hermiona i Syriusz mi powtarzacie.

Roześmiała się i poczuł, że przyciska policzek do jego głowy.

- Wiesz co w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – spytała cicho.

- Co?

- Nawet go nie kochałam – wyznała. – Nie znaliśmy się zbyt długo, ale wiedziałam, że go nie kocham. Był miły, poświęcał mi mnóstwo uwagi i pomyślałam sobie „co mi szkodzi, wreszcie ktoś uważa, że jestem atrakcyjna", ale go nie kochałam. On zginął i nie była to nawet śmierć za miłość – roześmiała się gorzko. – Pewnie w końcu bym z nim zerwała. Szkoda, ze nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej.

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że ON uważa ją za atrakcyjną i uważa tak od dawna, ale czuł, ze to nie jest najlepszy moment.

- Ale nie zginął na próżno – stwierdził stanowczo. – Z powodu jego śmierci ludzie zaczynają wierzyć profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, kiedy mówi o powrocie Voldemorta. I to mimo nalegań Ministerstwa, że nic takiego się nie stało.

- Po prostu czasami czuję się taka wściekła – powiedziała z frustracją. – Taka wściekła, że mam ochotę czemuś przywalić. Najlepiej Tomowi Riddle.

- Możesz mi przywalić – zaproponował.

- Jesteś słodki, ale nie. Chciałabym coś zniszczyć. W Norze było mi łatwiej, mogłam odgnomić ogród czy coś.

- I dlatego łazisz jak wściekła kocica i skrobiesz podłogi?

- Tak. Tyle dobrze, że przynajmniej Tom nie odwiedza ostatnio moich koszmarów.

- Ciekawe czy znaleźlibyśmy gdzieś worek treningowy – zastanawiał się na głos Harry.

- A co to?

Wyprostował się i przekręcił, żeby na nią popatrzeć.

- Mugolska rzecz – wyjaśnił podekscytowany. – Ubierasz rękawice ochronne i tłuczesz w ciężką torbę napełnioną piachem. Tak właśnie bokserzy trenują przed walkami. Ciekawe czy twój tato wie, gdzie taką dostać. Zapytamy go jutro przy śniadaniu.

Wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Chodź, idziemy pograć – powiedział.

Ujęła jego dłoń, ale nie dała się podnieść z sofy.

- Nie wiem. Przecież to będzie jak udawanie, że nic się nie stało, prawda?

- Czyli co, nie możesz się bawić, bo… Michael mógłby uznać, że lekceważysz jego pamięć? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. – Ginny, to powalone. Życie się nie kończy. Nie słuchałaś co ci mówiłem?

- Słuchałam, Harry, naprawdę – zapewniła. – Po prostu – opuściła wzrok i owinęła skraj swetra wokół palca. – To takie… nieuczciwe. Że ja mogę żyć dalej, a on nie. Że ja mogę się bawić, a on nie.

Harry nie wiedział co jej na to odpowiedzieć. W końcu on czuł to samo jeśli chodzi o Cedrika. Cedrika, który był lojalnym Puchonem, miał piękną dziewczynę, piastował funkcję prefekta naczelnego i powinien żyć, by zdać śpiewająco owutemy. Cedrik, który miał setki przyjaciół…

- Wiem, Ginny – powiedział w końcu. Odchrząknął. – Ale nie mam pojęcia co mogę ci powiedzieć. Życie nie powinno się zatrzymywać z powodu czyjejś śmierci. Musimy iść dalej i powstrzymać Voldemorta, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Nie wiem czemu my żyjemy, a oni nie, ale musi być jakiś powód.

Uklęknął przed nią.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to cieszę się, że tu jesteś – wyznał cicho. – Czasami nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił.

Ginny spojrzała na niego ostrożnie.

- Naprawdę. A poza tym uważam, że jesteś niesamowicie atrakcyjna – dodał Harry. – Przeleciałbym cię bez wahania.

Ginny opadła szczęka. Gapiła się na niego w szoku.

- Harry Potterze! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałeś!

Harry upadł na podłogę, rycząc ze śmiechu.

- Żebyś ty widziała swoją twarz!

Śmiał się dalej, więc wzięła poduszkę z sofy i rzuciła w niego. Dostał w brzuch, ale to go nie uciszyło.

- A ja bym cię nie przeleciała! – oznajmiła z oburzeniem, wstając. Przeszła przez niego, następując celowo na jego brzuch i ruszyła w stronę schodów.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał Harry, unosząc głowę.

- Na pokera. Podobno chciałeś, żebym skopała ci tyłek? – spytała z miną niewiniątka.

Roześmiał się ponownie. Wstał, a kiedy doszedł do schodów, gdzie czekała, schylił się, podniósł ją i przerzucił sobie przez ramię.

- Dawaj – powiedział, dając jej klapsa w zadek. – Mam ochotę popatrzeć jak Ron się popłacze po tym jak zabierzesz mu wszystkie pieniądze.

- Harry Potterze! Czy ty ośmieliłeś się uderzyć mnie w tyłek?!

- Oj, Ginny. Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie pruderyjna.

W korytarzu minęli Remusa i Syriusza. Harry pomachał im wesoło, a Ginny skarżyła się głośno, że krew spływa jej do głowy.

- Tak, Harry – mruknął sarkastycznie Syriusz, gdy go już minęli. – Na pewno jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi.

* * *

Pan Weasley nie był zbyt pomocny jeśli chodzi o znalezienie Ginny worka treningowego, jednak z pomocą przyszedł im Syriusz. Zmarszczył z namysłem brwi, kiedy Harry wspomniał o tym następnego ranka przy śniadaniu.

- Mugolski worek treningowy? A po co ci? – spytał.

- To nie dla mnie – odpowiedział Harry, unikając wzroku swojego ojca chrzestnego. – To dla Ginny.

Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się pełen uciechy uśmiech, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo do kuchni weszła Ginny. Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie, szukając w jej twarzy śladów nocnych koszmarów, ale jej oczy były czyste i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, więc miał nadzieję, że czuje się nieco lepiej.

Usiadła obok Harry'ego, który znów spojrzał na swojego chrzestnego.

- To gdzie to jest?

Syriusz otarł usta serwetką i wstał, żeby zanieść naczynia do zlewu.

- Na dole w piwnicy – wyjaśnił. – Razem z rękawicami. Nie jestem pewien skąd się tam wziął, biorąc pod uwagę nienawiść moich rodziców do wszystkiego co mugolskie, ale mój starszy braciszek Regulus jakimś cudem przekonał ich, że to niezbędne. A że Regulus z reguły dostawał wszystko czego chciał, to kupili mu worek. Nie sądzę, żeby był często używany, ale Regulus na pewno rzucił na wszystko jakieś zaklęcie konserwujące. Możecie się obsłużyć. Tylko Ginny, nie zrób krzywdy swojemu kumplowi.

Ginny zachichotała, a Harry zakrztusił się sokiem z dyni.

- Ej – zaprotestował, gdy zdołał przełknąć napój. – Dam sobie z nią radę.

Syriusz szczeknął śmiechem.

- Jasne, że tak, Harry. Jasne, że tak.

Ginny roześmiała się razem z Syriuszem, który usiadł z powrotem przy stole z filiżanką herbaty.

- Znasz technikę bokserską? – spytał niecierpliwie Harry. – Pokażesz nam jak tego używać?

- Pewnie – Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. – Ale nie trudno nauczyć się, jak walić w ciężki worek. To ludzi trudno trafić.

Dwa tygodnie później Syriusz i Harry patrzyli, jak Ginny demoluje ciężki worek wiszący w kącie piwnicy na Grimmauld Place. Niska rudowłosa dziewczyna robiła imponujące użytek z pięści i stóp. Dodała własne improwizowane ruchy do kombinacji, które pokazał jej Syriusz. Harry próbował kopiować jej kopnięcia, ale po prostu nie był taki gibki jak ona.

Harry wiedział, że bicie w worek treningowi pomoże Ginny pozbyć się nadmiaru energii, ale nie oczekiwał jak wiele dobrego zrobi to dla niego. Na początku czuł się trochę głupio, ale szybko docenił przyjemne uczucie walenia z całej siły w jakiś przedmiot. Ostatnio czuł, że gniew w jego wnętrzu wymyka się spod kontroli. Poprzedniego dnia Dumbledore nie chciał nawet na niego spojrzeć, a pani Weasley nalegała, żeby pozostał dzieckiem tak długo jak to możliwe. Seniorka rodu Weasleyów praktycznie dzień w dzień kłóciła się z Syriuszem o to, czy Harry jest na tyle dorosły, by wiedzieć o poczynaniach Voldemorta.

Dumbledore odmówił rozmawiania z nim czy z Ginny, nawet gdy dziewczyna celowo została z nim sam na sam. Nie powiedziała Harry'emu dokładnie o czym chciała porozmawiać, ale gdy dyrektor rzucił jej jakąś kiepską wymówkę i wymknął się z Grimmauld Place przez kominek, wściekła się. Tego wieczoru oboje z Harrym uderzali szczególnie długo i mocno.

Harry z wysiłkiem oderwał oczy od jej mięśni brzucha, które pracowały przy każdym uderzeniu. Kiedy Ginny po raz pierwszy ubrała czarny sportowy stanik i rozciągliwe czarne spodnie dresowe, które Tonks przyniosła dla niej do Kwatery Głównej, Harry gapił się jak cielę na malowane wrota. Nigdy nie widział tyle jej skóry i była w tym cholernie seksowna, niezależnie od tego, że to tylko ciuchy treningowe.

Od tego czasu przyzwyczaił się już nieco, ale od czasu do czasu przyłapywał się na gapieniu na jej ciało.

- Dobrze że nie ma tu jej braci i nie widzą jak się ślinisz na widok ich małej siostrzyczki – mruknął do niego Syriusz. Wsadził Harry'emu łokieć pod żebro i nawet nie próbował ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu, kiedy chrześniak spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Wcale się nie ślinię – syknął Harry. – Po prostu… no wiesz… podziwiam.

Syriusz parsknął.

- Wiesz, nie ma w tym nic złego. Wolno ci oglądać.

- Nie, nie wolno – odparł krótko Harry. – To moja przyjaciółka.

Uznał, że nie warto zaprzeczać temu, że się gapił. Syriusz przyłapał go już kolejny raz.

- Jasne – odparł sarkastycznie Syriusz.

Harry miał się już odgryźć, ale usłyszeli, że ktoś schodzi po schodach. Ginny również musiała to usłyszeć, bo stanęła w miejscu dysząc ciężko, a dłońmi w rękawicach przytrzymała kołyszący się worek.

Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego w drzwiach pojawił się profesor Dumbledore. Uśmiechnął się do nich, spojrzał pytająco na spoconą Ginny, wreszcie spojrzał na Syriusza.

- Syriuszu – zaczął spokojnie – zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zamienić parę słów z Harrym i Ginny. Na osobności.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, ale skinął głową.

- Wypij coś, bo się odwodnisz – polecił, patrząc na Ginny, po czym ruszył u schodom. Ginny skinęła głową. Podeszła do Harry'ego i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękawice, żeby pomógł jej je ściągnąć.

Dumbledore odczekał, aż Syriusz wejdzie na górę i zamknie za sobą drzwi. Harry bez słowa podał Ginny ręcznik i poczekał aż profesor zacznie mówić.

- Muszę was oboje przeprosić – odezwał się Dumbledore. – Obiecałem, że już dawno porozmawiamy, ale byłem… zajęty.

Ginny skinęła głową. Zacisnęła usta, ale nie odzywała się.

- O czym chciał pan z nami porozmawiać, panie profesorze? – spytał Harry.

Dumbledore westchnął i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wyczarował trzy fioletowe, pluszowe fotele i pokazał, żeby usiedli.

- Chciałem porozmawiać z wami o Voldemorcie – odpowiedział dyrektor prosto z mostu. – Harry, wiem, że Syriusz rozmawiał z tobą o pewnych rzeczach, które zaszły tego lata i zakładam, że podzieliłeś się tymi informacjami ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Spojrzał znacząco na Ginny.

- Nie powiedział mi dużo – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Tylko tyle, że Zakon pilnuje czegoś w Ministerstwie, co Voldemort chce dostać. Z tego co zrozumiałem poza tym niewiele się dzieje.

Dumbledore powoli pokiwał głową.

- To prawda. Voldemort niewiele robi, a to mnie martwi. To znaczy, że coś planuje.

- Co? – odezwała się po raz pierwszy Ginny.

- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć – przyznał niechętnie Dumbledore. – Ale mam złe przeczucia. Jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta brak wieści to złe wieści.

Harry nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc wraz z Ginny czekali w milczeniu aż Dumbledore zdradzi im powód tej rozmowy.

- Proszę nam powiedzieć – wypaliła bezpośrednio Ginny. – O co chodzi?

Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się i wziął głęboki oddech.

- W porządku – powiedział. – Wiem Ginewro, że czujesz więź z Tomem Riddle odkąd odzyskał ciało, a twoje, Harry, połączenie z nim ustanowiono już dawno. Te więzi mnie martwią.

- Jak to? – spytał czujnie Harry.

- Obawiam się, że Voldemort będzie mógł… wykorzystać was.

Ginny zesztywniała, ale nie wydawała się zaskoczona tą informacją.

- Ginny, najwyraźniej cię to nie dziwi? – spytał Dumbledore.

Zawahała się, ale pokręciła głową.

- Nie. Też się nad tym zastanawiałam.

- Czemu? – spytał Harry. – Dlaczego miałabyś się o to martwić.

Ginny otworzyła usta, zamknęła je i zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

- Eee… chodzi o moje sny. Wydaje mi się, że Tom na nie wpływa. I chyba… chyba czasami słyszę jak do mnie mówi.

Dumbledore i Harry gwałtownie wciągnęli powietrze, więc Ginny pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami:

- Ale Tom, nie Voldemort. Zupełnie jak szept w mojej głowie. I to nie dzieje się cały czas, tylko jak jestem zła albo czymś zdenerwowana. Albo w moich snach. Raz nawet zesłał mi wizję.

- Jaką wizję? – spytał ostro Dumbledore.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Z Komnaty. Zabrał mnie tam. Widziałam jak leżę na ziemi, gdzie znalazł mnie Harry. Upiorne, ale w moich koszmarach widziałam to setki razy. No i oczywiście była seria wizji o Michaelu.

Dumbledore spojrzał na nią ze współczuciem, potem zwrócił się do Harry'ego:

- A ty, Harry? Miałeś jakieś wizje, których nie byłeś w stanie wyjaśnić?

Harry wiercił się niepewnie.

- Nie nazwałbym tego właściwie wizjami… Bardziej nawracającymi snami.

Dumbledore uniósł brew.

- I co się w nich dzieje?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To długi korytarz, ale zawsze budzę się, zanim mogę otworzyć drzwi.

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy i z namysłem pogładził swoją brodę.

- W porządku. Mam nadzieję, że poinformujecie mnie, jeśli pojawią się kolejne wizje lub sny. Możecie przesłać mi listy przez Hagrida.

Podniósł się by wyjść. Ginny również zerwała się na równe nogi.

- Chwileczkę – powiedziała ostro. – Wciąż nie wyjaśnił pan jak Voldemort chce nas wykorzystać.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.

- Sam chciałby wiedzieć, panno Weasley. Ale nie mam pojęcia.

- Ale ta więź między nami i Voldemortem – wtrącił nerwowo Harry. – Musi być coś, co możemy z tym zrobić.

- Faktycznie zapomniałem o tym wspomnieć, przepraszam – Dumbledore wziął głęboki oddech. – Zaaranżowałem dla was obojga lekcje Oklumencji z profesorem Snapem. Oklumencja to sztuka bronienia swojego umysłu przed intruzami, a profesor Snape jest znakomitym…

- Wiemy czym jest Oklumencja, panie profesorze – przerwał mu ostro Harry. – I nie ma opcji, żebyśmy brali dodatkowe lekcje u Snape'a.

- Profesora Snape'a – poprawił go łagodnie Dumbledore.

- Nie ma pieprzonej opcji, żebyśmy brali dodatkowe lekcje u profesora Snape'a – rzekła Ginny, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Nie wpuszczę tego oślizłego padalca do mojego umysłu.

Dumbledore wyprostował się i schował dłonie w rękawach szaty.

- To jedyny dostępny nam w tej chwili sposób na obronę obu waszych umysłów przed Voldemortem – powiedział. – Profesor Snape jest najlepszym specjalistą od Oklumencji jakiego znam. On albo nikt.

- Profesorze, może pan nas nauczy? – zaproponował Harry niespokojnie.

Dumbledore oklapł lekko.

- Nie mogę – odpowiedział. – Nie możemy ryzykować, że Voldemort użyje waszej więzi, żeby zajrzeć do mojej głowy. Oklumencja może działać w dwie strony i byłoby ogromnie niebezpieczne, jeśli któreś z was przypadkiem włamałoby się do mojego umysłu w czasie lekcji.

Harry spojrzał pytająco na Ginny. Była czerwona ze złości, ale spojrzała mu w oczy i porozumieli się bez słów.

Harry skinął ledwo zauważalnie głową i odwrócił się do Dumbledore'a, który przyglądał im się z ciekawością.

- W porządku – powiedział zwięźle Harry. – Niech będzie Snape, ale jeśli czegoś spróbuje, to kończymy lekcje.

- I może mu pan powiedzieć, żeby zostawiał swoje antygryfońskie nastawienie za drzwiami – dodała Ginny.

Dumbledore wiedział, kiedy może negocjować, więc tym razem jedynie skinął głową na zgodę, pożegnał się i zostawił ich samych w piwnicy.

Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć z frustracji.

- Lekcje ze Snapem! – poskarżył się. – W co on sobie pogrywa? Ten dupek przecież niczego nas nie nauczyć. Pewnie włamie się do naszych głów i przekaże informacje Voldemortowi!

- Harry – Ginny przerwała jego tyradę. – Nałóż mi z powrotem te rękawice.

* * *

Ginny wzięła gorący prysznic, który nieco ukoił jej obolałe po długim treningu mięśnie i powoli poczłapała na górę do pokoju Hardodzioba. Potrzebowała czasu, żeby pomyśleć, a to było jedyne względnie odosobnione miejsce w domu.

Ginny ukłoniła się Hardodziobowi i pogłaskała jego pokrytą pierzem głową, a potem osunęła się na ziemię obok zwierzęcia i oparła o ścianę, podpierając głowę rękami.

Waliła w worek treningowy w piwnicy do utraty tchu, ale to nie ukoiło jej nerwów. Po wyjściu Dumbledore'a spędziła pół godziny na kopaniu i uderzaniu worka, a po każdym ciosie pięścią czy stopą słyszała w głowie śmiech Toma. Słowa Dumbledore'a przewijały się w jej umyśle jak mantra: „_Więź z Voldemortem, więź z Voldemortem…_"

I Snape! Będą musieli spędzać czas ze Snapem! Ginny zadrżała. Nie chciała tego sukinsyna z haczykowatym nosem w swojej głowie, nawet jeśli dogadywała się z nim względnie nie najgorzej. Biedny Harry… Snape nienawidził go bardziej niż jakiegokolwiek innego Gryfona.

Czytała o Oklumencji. Podobno bardzo trudno się tego nauczyć. Mieli przerąbane.

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi. Do pokoju wszedł Syriusz. Zerknął w jej stronę, ale ukłonił się Hardodziobowi i wyciągnął w stronę hipogrfa worek wypełniony szczurami.

Ginny przyglądała się, jak Syriusz kładzie posiłek przed Hardodziobem, który energicznie zabrał się do jedzenia. Syriusz z czułością poklepał łeb zwierzęcia, po czy popatrzył na Ginny.

- Jest już zmęczony tym zamknięciem – powiedział. – Szkoda mi go.

- Mi też – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Musi być mu ciężko, ze nie może latać.

- Lepsze to niż bycie martwym, co się stanie, jeśli Ministerstwo go odnajdzie. To już chyba coś.

Ginny skinęła głową i kilka minut siedzieli w przyjemnej ciszy, podczas gdy Hardodziób wesoło pożerał szczury.

- Zamierzasz zranić mojego chrześniaka? – spytał nagle Syriusz.

- Co? – spytała zaskoczona Ginny.

- Czy zamierzasz zranić mojego chrześniaka? – powtórzył cierpliwie Syriusz. – Pytam, bo to mój chrześniak, więc jestem kimś najbliższym rodzicom kogo tu ma, a rodzice powinni się troszczyć o takie rzeczy.

- A czemu miałabym zranić Harry'ego? – spytała Ginny marszcząc brwi.

- Właśnie, czemu? – rzekł Syriusz, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. – Jesteście sobie bardzo bliscy, prawda?

- Tak – przyznała Ginny, marszcząc brwi, niepewna do czego zmierza mężczyzna. – Ale czy to znaczy, że go zranię? Bo jesteśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi?

Rozbawiony Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

- Jesteś równie ślepa jak on – spojrzał jej w oczy. – Może powiem wprost: jesteś zakochana w moim chrześniaku.

Ginny opadła szczęka. Wyjąkałaby coś, ale nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. Gapiła się wstrząśnięta na Syriusza, a jego słowa huczały jej w uszach.

- W porządku – zapewnił ją. – Uważam, że jesteś dla niego idealna. Czuj się zaaprobowana i tak dalej. Ale nie sądzę, żeby on wiedział, więc będziesz musiała…

- Nie jestem zakochana w Harrym! – powiedziała stanowczo Ginny, wreszcie odnajdując swój głos. – Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

Syriusz przechylił głowę na bok.

– Jesteście sobie bardzo bliscy. Widziałem was razem. I to jak się zachowujecie w swoim towarzystwie – wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu przyjąłem takie założenie.

- Zachowujemy się jak przyjaciele! – zawołała nieco piskliwie Ginny. – Najlepsi przyjaciele!

Syriusz tylko uśmiechnął się do niej złośliwie, ale nie skomentował.

- No dobrze, jesteśmy niezwykle sobie bliskimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – warknęła Ginny. – Ale dużo razem przeszliśmy. Harry mnie wspiera, a ja jego.

- I wcale ci się nie podoba?

Ginny już chciała zaprzeczyć, ale nagle w głowie ujrzała obraz spoconego Harry'ego, nagiego od pasa w górę, uderzającego w worek treningowy w piwnicy. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały skoncentrowane… jego rozczochrane włosy, wilgotne od potu opadały na czoło… chłopięcy uśmiech, którym czasem ją obdarzał… mrowienie warg po przyjacielskim buziaku na dobranoc…

Syriusz szczeknął śmiechem.

- Taaa, powiedziałbym, że rumieniec na twoich uroczych policzkach to przyznanie się do winy, Ruda.

- To co? – warknęła. – Harry to bardzo przystojny facet. Nie ma nic złego w docenianiu jego urody. Ale zapewniam cię – posłała mu miażdżące spojrzenie – że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

- No co ty, Ruda – zganił ją Syriusz. – Naprawdę nie myślałaś, by być kimś więcej? Nawet przez moment?

Ginny odłożyła na bok swoje obiekcje wobec tego stwierdzenia i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

- Czemu to robisz? Usiłujesz nas wyswatać, czy co?

Syriusz wiercił się pod jej spojrzeniem.

- Po prostu chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy, dobra? Jest moim chrześniakiem, a ty… no cóż… ty go uszczęśliwiasz. Zasługuje na ciebie.

- Harry mnie też uszczęśliwia – przyznała Ginny. – Ale nie w taki sposób, jaki masz na myśli. Nie jestem pewna czy między nami mogłoby być coś takiego, co sugerujesz. To mogłoby zrujnować naszą przyjaźń, a nic – puknęła Syriusza palcem w ramię – nie jest dla mnie ważniejsze niż nasza przyjaźń.

Syriusz złapał jej palec i szarpnął za niego żartobliwie kilka razy, po czym ją puścił.

- Dobra, łapię – powiedział. – Możesz zaprzeczać ile ci się podoba, ale jest coś między wami. Widzę to. Widziałem to u Jamesa i Lily, a teraz widzę u ciebie i Harry'ego.

Ginny spłonęła czerwienią ze złości. ABSOLUTNIE nie chciała być porównywana do rodziców Harry'ego.

- Co ty sobie...

- Daruj sobie, Ruda - przerwał jej Syriusz. - Nie powiesz nic, czego bym już wcześniej nie słyszał. Ale posłuchaj mnie, Ginny - nachylił sie i chwycił ją za nadgarstek. - Tam na zewnątrz szaleje pieprzona wojna - powiedział z naciskiem. - Będą się działy naprawdę złe rzeczy i ci, na których nam zależy mogą stąd odejść, nim zdołamy im powiedzieć ile dla nas znaczą. W jednej chwili czujesz się jak królowa świata, a w następnej nie ma już nikogo kogo kochałaś. Nie rób tych samych błędów, które ja kiedyś popełniłem. Powiedz Harry'emu co czujesz nim będzie za późno.

- Harry wie co czuję - zapewniła go delikatnie Ginny. Zabrała swój nadgarstek, zamiast tego złapała go za rękę. - Obiecuję.

Syriusz potrząsnął głową.

- Jesteście ślepi, nie widzicie tego co ja. Może to za wcześnie. Może nie powinienem nic mówić.

Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko zażenowany.

- Musiałem spróbować. Jeśli Azkaban czegoś mnie nauczył, to tego, żeby nie dać uciec okazji. Żal zostanie z tobą na zawsze.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się do niego i puściła jego rękę.

- Cieszę się, że tak się troszczysz o Harry'ego. Potrzebuje tego. Potrzebuje ciebie.

- Ciebie też - odparł Syriusz.

Właśnie wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i Harry zajrzał do środka.

- Furio? Co ty... o, cześć... co jest grane?

- Karmimy Hardodzioba - wyjaśnił Syriusz. Wstał i wygładził szaty.

- Harry - odezwała się Ginny, jakby rozmawiała o pogodzie. - Syriusz właśnie mi opowiadał, jakim jesteś atrakcyjnym facetem. Myśli, że jesteśmy w sobie szaleńczo zakochani i powinniśmy się pobrać albo coś takiego.

Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Syriusza, który zaskoczony otworzył szeroko usta.

- Co? - spytał ostro Harry. Spojrzał na chrzestnego. - Syriuszu, co ty do cholery...

- Ruda po prostu usiłuje wpędzić mnie w tarapaty - przerwał mu Syriusz, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenie Ginny, która pokazała mu język. - Naprawdę miło sobie gadaliśmy.

- Miło gadaliśmy o Harrym - uzupełniła melodyjnie Ginny. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy Syriusz przeciągnął palcem po gardle i wymamrotał w jej stronę wiązankę wulgaryzmów. - Nie, dzięki - odpowiedziała mu radośnie. Zerknęła na zegarek. - Wielkie nieba, to już tak późno? Obiecałam mamie, że pomogę jej z kolacją.

Posłała Syriuszowi jeszcze jeden złośliwy uśmiech i ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się, kiedy dotarła do Harry'ego i obrzuciła go oceniającym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów. Pachniał mydłem, a włosy miał wciąż wilgotne po wyjściu spod prysznica.

- Ale wiesz co? Faktycznie jesteś bardzo atrakcyjny - uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. - Hmmm, może powinnam...

Chwyciła mocno za przód koszulki Harry'ego. Szarpnęła go w dół i namiętnie pocałowała. Harry stęknął zaskoczony, ale nie zaprotestował.

Ginny poruszyła ustami na jego wargach i właśnie miała się odsunąć, gdy poczuła, że on zaczyna odpowiadać na jej pocałunek. Złapał ją za biodra, uniemożliwiając jej ucieczkę i przejął kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Ginny poczuła, że umysł jej się wyłącza, podczas gdy ciepło z jego ust promieniowało na całe ciało, aż czuła, jakby każdą komórkę przenikał prąd. W jej głowie rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe, ale skoro to zaczęła, to teraz musiała skończyć. Udało jej się zebrać na tyle siły, by wreszcie oderwać się od niego.

Usiłowała zamaskować, jak bardzo ten pocałunek na nią podziałał, ale chyba domyślił się tego, gdy ugięły się pod nią kolana. Oparła się o jego pierś i spojrzała w jego zamglone oczy.

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Także na jej twarz wpłynął powolny uśmiech.

- Podobało ci się, co?

- Hmmm... - odpowiedziała niezobowiązująco. - Troszeczkę.

- Nie starałem się jakoś specjalnie - stwierdził skromnie. Zaśmiała się. Oboje stali i uśmiechali się do siebie głupawo. W końcu Ginny wysunęła się z jego objęć.

- Potter, któregoś dnia uczynisz pewną czarodziejkę bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwą. Musisz wziąć się w garść i zaprosić wreszcie jakąś dziewczynę na randkę, bo to wstyd trzymać takie usteczka nieużywane.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie, rzuciła spojrzenie Syriuszowi i poklepała Harry'ego po policzku, po czy wyszła z pokoju.

Harry otarł resztki szminki z kącika ust i obrócił się do Syriusza, który obserwował wszystko rozbawiony.

- Syriuszu, ani słowa. Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż.

* * *

Ginny przebudziła się, dygocząc ze strachu. Była przyzwyczajona do koszmarów, które pozostawiały po sobie uczucie przerażenia albo strasznych obrazów z Komnaty Tajemnic. Ale ten sen był inny. Voldemort zabił Harry'ego wśród wrzasków, świateł i krwi... morza krwi.

Usiadła na łóżku i przycisnęła drżącą rękę do czoła. Usiłowała przekonać samą siebie, że to, co widziała w tym śnie to NIE JEST wizja tego, co stanie się z Harrym. To nie przypominało jej proroczych snów o Michaelu i jego rodzinie. Na samą myśl o tym, co Tom zrobił Cornerom, poczuła ukłucie w sercu. Z wysiłkiem ustabilizowała oddech. Jednak kiedy pomyślała, że to samo mogłoby spotkać Harry'ego, ukłucie zmieniło się w gwałtowny napad paniki.

Ginny odrzuciła koc i na palcach przekradła się obok łóżka Hermiony. Musiała się upewnić, że Harry'emu nic się nie stało. Na korytarzu przeszła szybko i bezszelestnie do pokoju, który dzielili Ron z Harrym. Otworzyła powoli drzwi, wśliznęła się do środka i zamknęła je za sobą, zamierając gdy Ron zachrapał i przewrócił się na bok twarzą do ściany. Kiedy okazało się, że światło z korytarza nie obudziło jej brata, zakradła się do łóżka Harry'ego i potrząsnęła jego ramieniem.

- Harry - wyszeptała niecierpliwie. - Harry, obudź się.

Harry usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i rozejrzał się spanikowany.

- Co... mmmmpf...

Ginny zatkała mu usta dłonią i syknęła do ucha:

- Ciiii... to ja. Nie obudź Rona.

Harry zamrugał i niezgrabnie nałożył leżące na szafce nocnej okulary.

- Ginny? - spytał wciąż zaspany. - Co ty tu robisz? Coś się stało?

Ginny zacisnęła wciąż drżące ręce.

- Mia... miałam zły sen i chciałam zobaczyć czy nic ci się nie stało.

Harry patrzył na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Wszystko w porządku, nie przejmuj się.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

- Jasne, przecież wiem. Głupia jestem, co?

Spojrzał na nią badawczo, a jego jasne oczy niemal świeciły w ciemnym pokoju. W chwili, gdy Ginny postanowiła wrócić do łóżka, wyciągnął rękę, żeby ja powstrzymać.

- Poczekaj. Chcesz... chcesz wejść? - spytał, unosząc skraj swojego koca, a Ginny mogłaby przysiąc, że się zarumienił.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i weszła pod przykrycie. Instynktownie wtuliła się w niego. Niepewnie ją objął i położył się razem z nią.

- Co się stało? W tym śnie?

Ginny zadrżała, przypominając sobie krew.

- Voldemort cię zabił. Było mnóstwo krwi. I to wszystko takie rzeczywiste...

Objął ją mocniej i Ginny schowała twarz w jego silnej piersi. Słyszała bicie jego serca i pozwoliła, by ten dźwięk ją uspokoił. Poczuła, że znów robi się senna.

Poczuła, że dłoń Harry'ego zatacza małe kręgi na jej plecach na koszulce. Będzie musiała wstać i wrócić do swojego pokoju nim Ron się obudzi, ale na razie pozwoli Harry'emu się przytulać.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- powrót do Hogwartu  
__- kto poprowadzi Gwardię Dumbledore'a?  
__- Cho Chang__  
_


	13. Przyjacielskie drzemki

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Wiem, wiem! Pomyślicie sobie: „Czy ich kompletnie popieprzyło?!", ale obiecuję, że będzie tylko odrobina Cho na koniec tego rozdziału i nieco w następnym. Słowo, to nie potrwa długo._

* * *

**Rozdział 13 – Przyjacielskie drzemki**

Przez całą drogę z obiadu do Wieży Gryffindora Harry patrzył na wszystkich z wściekłością. Właśnie dostał szlaban z tą krową, Umbridge. Głupia suka, pomyślał. Jak ona może… jak Ministerstwo może… być tak ślepe?

Przez trzy tygodnie, które minęły od rozpoczęcia szkoły, Harry zdołał wyrobić w sobie niezwykłą niechęć do Dolores Umbridge. Wszyscy jej nienawidzili i nikt jej nie ufał, w tym, jak podejrzewał Harry, profesor Dumbledore.

Wpadł do pokoju wspólnego zatrzaskując za sobą portret Grubej Damy i ze złością kopnął pluszowy fotel. Podskoczył kilka razy na uszkodzonej w ten sposób nodze, po czym opadł na siedzenie, rzucając torbę na podłogę.

Hermiona i Ron wpadli do pokoju, ale zatrzymali się, widząc przyjaciela siedzącego przed kominkiem.

- Och, Harry – powiedziała ze współczuciem Hermiona. Usiadła na krześle obok, a Ron opadł na kanapę.

- Cholerna ropucha – burknął Ron. – Co ona sobie do cholery myśli? Mamy czytać Voldemortowi póki nie zdechnie?

Harry parsknął, mimo złego humoru, ale Hermiona spojrzała spode łba na swojego chłopaka.

- Jaki nauczyciel pomija praktyczne aspekty lekcji? – spytała retorycznie. – Jak mamy się uczyć Obrony, skoro nie możemy jej ćwiczyć?

- Uwzięła się na ciebie, stary – dodał Ron.

- Co ty nie powiesz? – mruknął Harry. – A żeby było ciekawiej, zaczynamy z Ginny lekcje Oklumencji u Snape'a dziś wieczorem.

Ron jęknął ze współczuciem w chwili, gdy Ginny przeszła przez dziurę za portretem. Była czerwona ze złości i zaciskała usta w wąską linię. Z dźwiękiem, który można opisać jedynie jako ryk, cisnęła z całej siły w ścianę ciężką książką, którą niosła. W ślad za woluminem poleciała jej torba. Płócienna teczka uderzyła w mur, a cała jej zawartość wypadła na podłogę.

Ginny odwróciła się do nich, oddychając ciężko i spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby:

- Gdzie są Fred i George?

Ron wskazał w górę, z grubsza w stronę dormitorium chłopców z siódmego roku. Ginny podążyła gwałtownie w tamtą stronę, mamrocząc coś co przypominało „Umbridge dostanie za swoje".

Harry i Ron uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Nie byli pewni co Umbridge zrobiła, żeby tak wkurzyć Ginny, ale wiedzieli, że gdy sprzymierzy się ona z bliźniakami, nowa nauczycielka Obrony jest bez szans.

Sytuacja pogarszała się z dnia na dzień. Ministerstwo wspierało jej rządy terroru, a jej lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, na której musieli czytać „zaaprobowaną przez Ministerstwo" teorię, ciągnęły się w nieskończoność.

Hermiona była wściekła.

- To w końcu jest szkoła czy nie? – pytała. – Chuj się w ten sposób nauczymy!

Ron i Harry patrzyli na nią wstrząśnięci, ale zignorowała ich i kontynuowała litanię. Harry zgadzał się z nią z całego serca, tyle tylko, że nie był wcale pewny czy Dumbledore albo McGonagall mogą z tym w ogóle cokolwiek zrobić. Wyglądało na to, że mają związane ręce, jeśli wierzyć rozmowie, którą odbył z McGonagall.

Jedynym pozytywnym aspektem rządów Umbridge była inspiracja, którą dostarczyła Ginny i bliźniakom, którzy wspięli się na nowe wyżyny sprytu. Odkąd Ginny zawarła sojusz z braćmi, starannie ułożone życie Umbridge zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. Wypełniali jej biuro ropuchami, farbowali jej włosy na najrozmaitsze odcienie różu i porozklejali listy gończe za Voldemortem po całej klasie Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Przepełnione oburzeniem wrzaski Umbridge często rozlegały się na korytarzach. Nawet inni nauczyciele musieli ukrywać uśmiechy, na widok kolejnych działań Ginny i bliźniaków Weasleyów.

Ginny zapewniła Harry'ego, że pracują nad czymś naprawdę wielkim, ale Harry nie był pewien czy chce o tym wiedzieć ani nawet być w pobliżu, kiedy to się stanie.

Oburzenie Hermiony rosło z dnia na dzień. Harry nigdy nie widział jej tak sfrustrowanej działaniami osoby zajmującej zwierzchnią pozycję. Pewnego piątkowego popołudnia, po wyjątkowo fatalnej lekcji z Umbridge, na której Harry zarobił kolejny szlaban z nią i jej Krwawym Piórem, Hermiona uznała, że czas przejść od słów do czynów.

- Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto będzie nas uczył – powiedziała wieczorem Harry'emu i Ronowi, gdy siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym. – Kogoś kto wie, kogoś kto tam był.

- Ale kogo? – spytał Harry. – Nie możemy przecież sprowadzić do Hogwartu kolejnego nauczyciela.

- Mówię o tobie – odpowiedziała cierpliwie. – Ty jako jedyny wiesz jak to jest. Byłeś tam, widziałeś go, możesz nas nauczyć.

- Ja?

- Ty – potwierdziła stanowczo.

- Ale… ale… ja nie umiem uczyć!

- Ona ma rację – poparł swoją dziewczynę Ron. – Tylko ty dasz radę.

- Stworzymy klub – postanowiła Hermiona. – Zaprosimy do udziału innych uczniów, a ty będziesz uczył nas Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. To będą zwykłe zajęcia pozalekcyjne, tego nam nie może zabronić.

- Nie może? – Ron parsknął. – Chyba jednak spróbuje.

- Wtedy będziemy się spotykać w tajemnicy – odpowiedziała mu zdeterminowana Hermiona. – W tym zamku musi być jakieś miejsce, którego nie uda jej się znaleźć.

- Chwila moment – wtrącił się Harry. – Chcecie żebym uczył też innych ludzi?! Jak prawdziwy nauczyciel?

- Dasz sobie radę – zapewniła go Hermiona. – Pomogę ci z planowaniem lekcji i innymi sprawami. Słuchaj – wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu i pióro – zrobimy listę ludzi, z którymi już o tym rozmawiałam i umówimy się z nimi na spotkanie jutro w Hogsmeade, żeby to omówić.

- Rozmawiałaś już o tym z innymi ludźmi? – spytał Harry, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Harry czuł, że sytuacja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. Ron i Hermiona nachylili się nad pergaminem i rozpoczęli burzę mózgów, podczas gdy on pokonany opadł na fotel. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko pokazywaniu innym ludziom jak się obronić… po prostu wiedział, że zaczną zadawać pytania, gdzie się tego wszystkiego nauczył. Nie rozmawiał za dużo o tym, co stało się w poprzednim semestrze i nie zamierzał zaczynać.

Dziura za portretem stanęła otworem i weszła zmęczona Ginny. Miała na sobie szkolne szaty nałożone na świetnie mu znany ubiór do ćwiczeń.

- Gdzie byłaś? – spytał Harry.

- Poszłam pobiegać – odparła i opadła na siedzenie koło niego, odgarniając kucyk ze spoconego karku.

- Od kiedy ty biegasz?

- Odkąd nie mieszkamy na Grimmauld Place – wyjaśniła. – Nie mam tu mugolskiego worka treningowego.

- Och.

Harry był zaskoczony, że nic nie zauważył, ale z drugiej strony spędzał dużo czasu w biurze Umbridge pisząc zdania. Poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Ginny zawsze twierdziła, że śpi jej się lepiej, jeśli wyczerpie się fizycznie przed spaniem, ale nie przyszło mu do głowy, że musi znaleźć na to inne sposoby, odkąd wrócili do Hogwartu. Zauważył jednak, że ostatnio zrobiła się nieco marudna i wiedział już czemu. Nagle coś mu przyszło do głowy.

- Hermiono – odezwał się nagle. – Poważnie myślisz o ty klubie?

Uniosła głową znad pergaminu, na którym coś notowała.

- Oczywiście, Harry. Całkowicie poważnie.

- W porządku, w takim razie chcę, żeby Ginny była moją współprowadzącą.

- Ginny? – Ron zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu ona?

- Eee… chyba zostałam obrażona – stwierdziła spokojnie Ginny. – Ale nie wiem czemu. Co jest grane? O czym ty gadasz, Harry?

Harry odwrócił się do niej podekscytowany.

- Hermiona uważa, że powinniśmy mieć klub Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, no wiesz, żeby uczyć się czarów i innych takich, których Umbridge nie chce nas uczyć. Myśli, że to ja powinienem go prowadzić. Ale ty też byłabyś świetna… powinniśmy oboje tam uczyć.

- Ja? – spytała z powątpiewaniem Ginny. – Czemu ja?

- Myślę, że to świetny pomysł – wtrąciła się Hermiona. – Ginny, znasz całe mnóstwo zaklęć i ludzie cię słuchają.

- A poza tym jesteś zajebiście potężna – dodał cicho Harry. – I masz przynajmniej taką wiedzę o bronieniu się przed czarną magią jak ja.

- I co musiałabym robić? – spytała powoli Ginny.

Hermiona machnęła ręką.

- Po prostu uczyć nas zaklęć, które znasz, pomóc nam je ćwiczyć, pokazać kiedy robimy coś nie tak… no wiesz, normalka.

Ginny westchnęła i wstała.

- Pomyślę o tym. Na razie potrzebuję iść pod prysznic i do łóżka. Pogadamy o tym rano.

Cmoknęła Harry'ego w policzek i poszła na górę.

- Myślicie, że się zgodzi? – spytał Ron.

- Tak – odparła stanowczo Hermiona. – Nie zawiedzie nas.

* * *

Następnego dnia zdenerwowany Harry czekał w Gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem na ludzi, których Hermiona zaprosiła na spotkanie.

- Dzięki, że to ze mną robisz – mruknął do Ginny, która stała obok niego twarzą do ognia.

- Będziesz musiał mnie pilnować – odpowiedziała poważnie Ginny. - Czasami… nie potrafię do końca kontrolować mocy. Jest strasznie nierówna. Musisz upewnić się, że nikomu nie zrobię krzywdy.

- Nie martw się, Furio – uspokoił ją. – Pomogę ci.

Delikatnie uścisnął jej dłoń.

Stali tak, trzymając się za ręce, Harry twarzą do drzwi, Ginny twarzą do kominka, aż otworzyły się drzwi i do lokalu weszło kilkoro ich kolegów i koleżanek. Wkrótce w gospodzie znajdowała się dwudziestka uczniów. Harry puścił rękę Ginny, gdy zjawiła się Cho Chang i zignorował złośliwy uśmieszek, który posłała mu przyjaciółka. Parsknął śmiechem, widząc jak Dean Thomas rumieni się po otrzymaniu promiennego uśmiechu od Ginny. Ginny wsadziła mu łokieć pod żebra, a on w odpowiedzi dyskretnie uszczypnął ją w pośladek.

- Ej!

Harry zachichotał, zakrywając usta ręką. Hermiona obrzuciła oboje karcącym spojrzeniem.

- On mnie uszczypnął! – zaprotestowała Ginny. – Złość się na niego!

- Harry, zostaw ją w spokoju – poleciła Hermiona. – Musimy zaczynać!

- Widzisz co narobiłeś – syknęła Ginny w języku węży. – Teraz jesteśmy podpadnięci u mamy Granger.

Harry zdusił kolejny wybuch śmiechu i nie zważając na obserwującą wszystko Cho Chang otoczył Ginny ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie na chwilę.

Hermiona przedstawiła Harry'ego i Ginny i już po chwili uczniowie zaczęli zadawać pytania o wydarzenia podczas zeszłorocznego Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Harry zaczął tracić cierpliwość, kiedy część zaczęła się zachowywać, jakby to wszystko było jedynie grą. Przez moment myślał, że Ron zaatakuje Puchona o nazwisku Zachariasz Smith, ale Hermiona zdołała go powstrzymać.

- Są jeszcze jakieś pytania? – spytała w końcu Hermiona, wstając z miejsca.

- Tak – odparł Zachariasz tym swoim pretensjonalnym, snobistycznym tonem. – Czemu ona nas uczy? W końcu ona nie zmierzyła się z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać – powiedział, wskazując palcem na Ginny.

- A żebyś się, kurwa, nie zdziwił – wycedził George przez zaciśnięte zęby. Fred, Ron i Hermiona pokiwali głową, potwierdzając jego słowa.

Ginny jedynie uniosła różdżkę i wypaliła ogłuszacz w Zachariasza. Zaklęcie uderzyło go z siłą wystarczającą, by połamać krzesło na którym siedział i rzucić nim o najbliższą ścianę gospody. Machnęła różdżką. Liny wystrzeliły z jej czubka i oplotły Zachariasza od stóp po barki. Dopiero wtedy go ocuciła. Darł się z oburzeniem, gdy ona nim lewitowała, ale Ginny zignorowała jego krzyki i żądania natychmiastowego opuszczenia. Zamiast tego skierowała go na ścianę za barem, rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie i przykleiła do muru. Całość nie zajęła nawet dziesięciu sekund.

Ginny opuściła różdżkę i odwróciła się do pozostałych, którzy obserwowali ją z podziwem.

- Jeszcze jakieś pytania? – spytała zadowolona.

Wszyscy potrząsnęli głowami i grupa zaczęła się rozchodzić pod wodzą Freda i George'a, którzy wyglądali na bardzo dumnych braci.

- Furio – zaczął nonszalancko Harry, nie spuszczając oczu z przyklejonego do ściany i jęczącego Zachariasza. – Na pewno nie zechciałabyś za mnie wyjść?

Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie i ruszyła do drzwi.

- Obawiam się, że nie w tym roku.

Tuż przed wyjściem z pubu wyciągnęła ponownie różdżkę i machnęła nią nad ramieniem w stronę Smitha.

Zachariasz zwalił się na podłogę i znowu jęknął, zaplątany w linę i fragmenty połamanego krzesła. Harry westchnął ciężko i poszedł mu pomóc.

- Potter, powinieneś nałożyć swojej kocicy kaganiec – warknął Smith. Otrzepał ze złością swoje szkolne szaty.

- A skąd ci w ogóle przyszedł ten pomysł? – spytał z rozbawieniem Harry. – Nie zrobiłbym tego, nawet gdybym mógł. To cholernie podniecające, kiedy robi coś takiego, nie sądzisz?

- Podniecające? – oburzył się Smith. – Jest przerażająca i nieposłuszna.

- A ciebie to nie podnieca? – spytał Harry tonem, jakby nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Potrząsnął z żalem głową. – Uwierz mi, dziewczyna, która potrafi cię związać jest nieskończenie ciekawsza.

Klepnął Smitha w plecy i wyszedł z Ronem i Hermioną gwiżdżąc radośnie pod nosem.

* * *

Harry wszedł do swojego pokoju i znalazł tam Ginny przerzucającą rzeczy w jego kufrze. Oparł się o ościeżnicę i patrzył, jak dokopuje się do dna.

- Jeśli szukasz Błyskawicy, jest w rogu – odezwał się w końcu.

Ginny pisnęła i podskoczyła, uderzając tyłem głowy o uchylone wieko kufra. Wstała, pomasowała potylicę i odwróciła się do niego z niepewnym uśmiechem.

- Eee… przepraszam?

- Czego szukasz?

Wszedł do pokoju i rzucił swoją torbę na łóżko.

Ginny spojrzała w dół i kopnęła lekko bok kufra.

- Szukam… o, tu jest – wyciągnęła jego pelerynę-niewidkę. – Tego szukałam – powiedziała, otrzepując materiał. – Mogę pożyczyć?

Harry uniósł brew.

- A chcę wiedzieć po co ci to?

- Raczej nie chcesz – odparła szczerze.

- Bierz.

- Dzięki.

Złożyła pelerynę i wsadziła do swojej torby.

Harry zaczął wypakowywać podręczniki i rozkładać je na najbliższym biurku. Kiedy Ginny miała wychodzić, spytał nagle:

- Miałaś ostatnio jakieś koszmary?

Zawahał się, gdy uniosła brew.

- Znaczy… nie przychodziłaś do mnie w nocy… już lepiej?

Od tej nocy miesiąc wcześniej na Grimmauld Place, kiedy Ginny przyszła do niego dygocząc z powodu koszmarnego snu, nabrała zwyczaju wchodzenia do niego do łóżka za każdym razem, gdy przyśniło jej się coś, z czym nie potrafiła sobie sama dać rady. Nawet po powrocie do szkoły udawało jej się wślizgiwać do jego dormitorium w środku nocy.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudzili się razem, Harry czuł się nieco zażenowany, ale od tego czasu przywykł do jej obecności. Było miło budzić się koło kogoś ciepłego i tak ładnie pachnącego. Czasami nawet nie wiedział, że przy nim jest, póki się nie obudził i nie odkrył jej w swoim łóżku.

Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że Ginny go potrzebowała. Przy wszystkich innych była taka twarda. Kiedy przychodziła do niego ze względu na koszmary, była wrażliwa i szukała u niego oparcia. Czuł się z tym… dobrze.

- Wygląda na to, że przychodzą falami – wyjaśniła Ginny. – Od kilku nocy żadnego nie miała.

- A, no tak – Harry pokiwał głową. – To dobrze.

- Harry – odezwała się chytrze Ginny. – Czy ty chcesz, żebym miała koszmary i przychodziła z tobą spać?

- Nie! Jasne, że nie!

Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

- Czyżbyś – krok w jego stronę – za mną tęsknił?

- No wiesz – uśmiechnął się niepewnie – po prostu tak dobrze mi się śpi przy tobie. Jesteś ciepła i tak ładnie rano pachniesz.

Ginny zachichotała, zupełnie jak nie ona i objęła go w pasie, przytulając się policzkiem do jego piersi. Jego dłoń odruchowo zaczęła gładzić jej plecy.

- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem – powiedziała mu delikatnie.

Harry pocałował ją w czubek głowy i oparł policzek na jej włosach.

- Mamy godzinę do obiadu, chcesz się zdrzemnąć?

Ginny zaśmiała się i uniosła głowę. Wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:

- Jasne. Czemu nie?

Harry wydał z siebie okrzyk radości i puścił ją. Rzucił się na łóżko i błyskawicznie zrzucił buty, które opadły na podłogę z głuchym odgłosem. Zaległ na poduszce i popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. Ginny roześmiała się ponownie, ale zsunęła buty i położyła się obok niego. Obróciła się na bok, a on ułożył się za nią na łyżeczkę, obejmując ją ręką w pasie.

- Tak jest fajnie – westchnął zadowolony w jej włosy.

- Jesteś walnięty.

Kiedy po godzinie Ron wszedł do pokoju, stanął jak wryty na widok swojej siostry i swojego najlepszego kumpla zwiniętych na łóżku Harry'ego. Spali. Harry zanurzył twarz we włosach Ginny i obejmował ją ramieniem w talii, a ona trzymała ręce pod głową.

Ginny przekręciła się, a Harry drgnął. Przekręcił się i ziewnął, budząc Ginny, która usiadła i przetarła oczy.

- Miła drzemka – westchnął Harry. Usiadł i zamarł na widok Rona stojącego w drzwiach.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – spytał ostro Ron.

Ginny podskoczyła, słysząc głos brata, ale jej chwilowe zaskoczenie szybko zmieniło się w starannie kontrolowany gniew.

- Zdrzemnęliśmy się – odparła spokojnie. – Coś nie tak?

- Coś nie tak?! – Ron gapił się na nią wstrząśnięty. – Wchodzę do mojego pokoju, znajduję ciebie i Harry'ego przytulonych na jego łóżku, a ty mnie pytasz czy coś nie tak?!

- Ron – powiedział ostro Harry. – Po prostu drzemaliśmy. To nie tak jak ci się wydaje.

- Nie tak jak mi się wydaje – powtórzył Ron. – To jak w takim razie?

- Może dokładnie tak jak mówimy – odparła urażona Ginny. – Co ty sobie…

- Furio – przerwał jej Harry. – Możesz zostawić nas samych na chwilę? – spytał, nie spuszczając oczu z Rona.

- Mam wyjść? – spytała gwałtownie Ginny. – Chwila moment…

- Ginny – przerwał jej łagodnie Harry, odrywając spojrzenie od Rona, by popatrzeć jej w oczy. – Proszę.

Ginny otworzyła usta, żeby wyrazić sprzeciw, ale wyraz twarzy Harry'ego przekonał ją, żeby mu to zostawić. Zamknęła usta, spojrzała ze złością na Rona, wstała z łóżka i wymaszerowała z pokoju.

- Harry… - zaczął Ron, kiedy Ginny zatrzasnęła za sobą z hukiem drzwi.

- Ron – przerwał mu Harry – daj mi coś powiedzieć.

Ron zamknął usta i założył ręce na piersi. Jego oczy ciskały gromy.

Właściwie to ta rozmowa powinna odbyć się już jakiś czas temu. Harry przyłapywał Rona na posyłaniu im dziwnych spojrzeń od zeszłorocznego Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Wiedział, że Ron zastanawia się nad ich bliskością. Kilka razy spodziewał się, że Ron przywoła ten temat, ale nigdy tak się nie stało.

- Ginny i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – zaczął cicho Harry. – Zobaczyłeś po prostu, jak się zdrzemnęliśmy. I tyle. Nie ma między nami niczego, o czym byś nie wiedział.

- Jacy przyjaciele drzemią w taki sposób? – parsknął Ron. – Obserwowałem was dwoje. Jacy przyjaciele całują się na dobranoc i dotykają w taki sposób jak ty i Ginny?!

- Tacy przyjaciele, którzy śnią koszmary w nocy i potrzebują wsparcia w ciągu dnia! – odpowiedział Harry. - A Ginny i ja nie całujemy się. Przynajmniej nie w ten sposób.

Uznał, że nie ma co wspominać o tym pocałunku na Grimmauld Place przy Syriuszu. To był tylko żart.

- Pocałunek to pocałunek – upierał się Ron.

- Ale nie w naszym przypadku! – krzyknął Harry. Wziął głęboki oddech, żeby się uspokoić i kontynuował ciszej: - To po prostu nie… Chciałbym ci jakoś wytłumaczyć, żebyś zrozumiał… - sfrustrowany przeczesał palcami włosy.

- No to wyjaśnij mi to – rzekł ostro Ron. – Wyjaśnij mi jak to możliwe, że moja malutka siostrzyczka, i ty możecie być tak blisko, a jednocześnie NIE BYĆ tym, czym się wydaje, że jesteście.

- Ona nie jest dzieckiem! – wybuchnął Harry. – Jest dojrzalsza niż my obaj! Przeszła przez rzeczy, których ty nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Czasami nie jestem pewien czy ja sam rozumiem!

Harry kopnął w bok swojego biurka i usiadł ze złością na najbliższym krześle. Miał serdecznie dość Rona traktującego Ginny jak upierdliwą młodszą siostrę. Nachylił się, opierając przedramiona na kolanach.

- Wiesz, czego Ginny boi się najbardziej na świecie? – spytał, patrząc w podłogę.

Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Toma Riddle? Komnaty Tajemnic?

Harry potrząsnął głową, skupiając wzrok na wytartym czubku adidasa.

- Nie. Powiedziała mi kiedyś, że boi się tylko klatki. Na początku myślałem, że po prostu nie chce być wyłączona, wiesz, odcięta od różnych rzeczy…

- Ma to sens – skinął głową Ron.

- Ale teraz, kiedy znam ją lepiej, myślę, że znaczy to coś więcej – kontynuował Harry. – Myślę, że to znaczy, że ona nie chce być gdzieś zamknięta, podczas gdy inni będą zajmowali się rzeczami, o które może się sama zatroszczyć. Nie chce słyszeć, że jest za młoda. Myślę, że boi się, że ludzie nie uznają ją za zdolną czarodziejką. Wie, że stać ją na wiele rzeczy, ale obawia się, że ludzie nie pozwolą jej tego robić, bo została opętana przez Voldemorta, albo jest ich najmłodszą córką… albo młodszą siostrą. Voldemort ją opętał – kontynuował, patrząc w podłogę. – Nie jestem sobie nawet w stanie wyobrazić przez co przeszła w ciągu tamtego roku. Ty tego nie wiesz, Ron. Nie jestem pewien czy ja wiem, bo ona nie powiedziała mi o wszystkim, co między nimi zaszło. Ale to ją zmieniło. A przez to stało się… no wiesz, inna.

To był kiepski argument i nie wyjaśniał w żaden sposób tego, co chciał powiedzieć o relacjach między nim i Ginny. Po prostu nie wiedział jak inaczej opisać te zmiany, które w niej zaszły. Nie był pewien, czy Ron zwraca na nią na tyle uwagi, żeby to zauważyć.

- Wiem, że moja siostra jest inna – powiedział cicho Ron. – Ale chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego dopuszcza do siebie właśnie CIEBIE, a nie resztę nas.

Ta bardzo celna obserwacja zaskoczyła Harry'ego. Sam sobie zadawał to pytanie wiele razy.

- Nie jestem do końca pewien – odpowiedział, wreszcie patrząc Ronowi w oczy. – Ale pomiędzy nami jest pewna więź, która łączy nas też z Voldemortem. To, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, w Komnacie, związało nas. Rozumiemy się. Nie potrafię ci tego lepiej wyjaśnić.

- A to całowanie i trzymanie się za ręce? – spytał Ron. – Co powiesz na to?

Harry uniósł ręce w błagalnym geście.

- Po prostu… potrzebujemy kontaktu z innym człowiekiem. Nie wiem jak ci to tak naprawdę wyjaśnić. Po prostu wiedz, że oznacza to, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i niczym więcej. I nie całujemy się, przynajmniej nie tak naprawdę. To bardziej gest wsparcia i pociechy. Po prostu – zawahał się i znów spojrzał w podłogę – po prostu jej potrzebuję. Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę ci powiedzieć.

Ron skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Czujesz coś do niej?

Harry zawahał się.

- Czy czuję? No… na pewno jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. To bardzo silne uczucie.

Ron wywrócił oczami.

- Nieważne.

- Ron – powiedział Harry z naciskiem. – Nigdy bym jej nie skrzywdził.

Ron wpatrywał się w niego przez moment, a Harry miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel widzi jego szczerość. W końcu rudzielec skinął głową.

- W porządku. Ufam ci. Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę tego nie zrobisz.

* * *

- Daj mi go przekląć – błagał Harry. – Proszę.

- Nie – zabroniła Ginny z rozbawieniem.

- No co ty, Ginny, tylko jedna klątwa – zaapelował Harry. – To totalny dupek. Zasłużył sobie.

- Nie o to chodzi – zaoponowała stanowczo Ginny. – Jeśli go przeklniesz, wpadniesz w tarapaty. On nie jest tego wart.

Harry posłał jej wściekłe spojrzenie i włożył do ust ziemniaka. Ginny stłumiła śmiech. Harry marudził, żeby pozwoliła mu przekląć Draco Malfoya od śniadania tego poranka, kiedy Malfoy zaatakował ją werbalnie przed Wielką Salą. Nie żeby Malfoy nie zasługiwał na porządną klątwę. Ale Ginny chciała to zrobić sama.

Całe zajście było dość dziwne. Ginny, która myślała o czymś innym i nie patrzyła przed siebie, została zupełnie zaskoczona, kiedy Malfoy dość nieuprzejmie przepchnął się koło niej wychodząc z Sali.

- Uważaj, mała Weasley – powiedział jadowicie. – Nie chciałabyś dać się zaskoczyć.

Spojrzała na niego jedynie, skonfundowana, a potem pojawił się Harry i było po wszystkim. Malfoy ewidentnie jej groził, ale Ginny nie miała pojęcia dlaczego.

- Obiecaj mi, że nie dasz mu się sprowokować – powiedziała stanowczo Harry'emu. – On po prostu usiłuje narobić ci kłopotów.

Harry odburknął coś, przesuwając ziemniakami po talerzu.

- Harry, obiecaj – nie odpuszczała.

Westchnął ciężko i odpowiedział:

- Obiecuję.

- Przysięgnij.

- Przysięgam – warknął. – A teraz przestań…

- Unieś prawą dłoń i powtarzaj za mną.

- Ginny, to bez sensu – zaprotestował, ale uniósł prawą rękę.

- Ja, Harry Potter.

- Ja, Harry Potter – burknął.

- Chłopiec, Który Przeżył i posiadacz najlepszego tyłka w Hogwarcie.

Harry spojrzał na nią wściekle, ale odpowiedziała mu takim samym wzrokiem.

- Powiedz to.

Harry powtórzył niechętnie, ale Ginny wydawało się, że kącik jego ust lekko drgnął.

- Przysięgam uroczyście, że nie przeklnę Draco Malfoya w odpowiedzi…

- Przysięgam uroczyście, że nie przeklnę Draco Malfoya w odpowiedzi…

- … na jego obrazicielstwo wobec Ginny Weasley.

- Obrazicielstwo? Jest w ogóle takie słowo?

- Już jest, a teraz powtórz.

Harry przewrócił oczami w stronę Rona i Hermiony, którzy właśnie do nich dołączyli i powtórzył.

- Która jest lepsza i twardsza ode mnie i da sobie świetnie radę z samodzielnym skopaniem Malfoyowi dupska.

Harry dokończył przysięgę i łyknął soku z dyni.

- Zadowolona?

- Niezmiernie.

- Co tu się, na litość boską, dzieje? – spytała Hermiona.

Harry znów się naburmuszył.

- Malfoy.

- Co on zrobił tym razem? – jęknął Ron.

- Jej spytaj – odparł Harry, wskazując głową na Ginny.

- Nic takiego – powiedziała lekceważąco Ginny. – To co zawsze. Jestem zdrajcą krwi i żałosną imitację czarodziejki czystej krwi, bla, bla, bla.

Ron wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Cześć! A ja jestem obrzydliwym kochasiem mugoli biednym jak mysz kościelna. Miło cię poznać.

Ginny z powagą potrząsnęła jego dłonią, podczas gdy siedzący w pobliżu wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nawet Harry się uśmiechnął i Ginny miała nadzieję, że odpuści sobie w końcu misję chronienia jej przed wielkim, złym Draco Malfoyem. Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Jakby nie mogła sobie sama z nim poradzić.

Ginny szła na następną lekcję z Colinem, kiedy poczuła dziwne łaskotanie na karku. Trochę jakby ją piekło. Ktoś ją obserwował. Odwróciła się gwałtownie, ale nie dostrzegła niczego niezwykłego.

- Ginny? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał z troską Colin.

- Tak – odpowiedziała, otrząsając się. Na Transmutację weszła zmieszana, ale czujna.

Przez kilka kolejnych tygodni Ginny często miała to piekące uczucie. Zaczęła dostrzegać pewną prawidłowość. Odczuwała to jedynie podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali oraz na korytarzach po drodze na Transmutację, Eliksiry i Starożytne Runy. Zaczęła katalogować sobie w głowie ludzi, którzy byli w tych sytuacjach wokół niej. Ktoś ją śledził, tego była pewna. Ale kto?

Pewnego wieczoru weszła do pokoju wspólnego bardzo późno. Miała szlaban u McGonagall za spóźnienie na lekcję. Ktoś śledził ją po drodze z biura jej opiekunki domu i trochę ją to przerażało. A nie była tego typu dziewczyną, którą łatwo przestraszyć.

Harry syknął w języku węży, żeby dołączyła do niego przy kominku. Ginny, zatopiona w myślach i z marsową miną, przysiadła przy nim na kanapie po turecku.

- Co jest? - spytał, przewracając stronę książki, którą trzymał na kolanach.

- Nic - odparła nonszalancko. - Po prostu...

Harry popatrzył na nią wyczekująco, a ona kontynuowała z namysłem:

- Chyba ktoś mnie śledzi.

- Śledzi cię? - powtórzył. - Co masz na myśli.

Ginny opowiedziała mu, jak czuła wszędzie na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie i jak słyszała za sobą kroki, gdy wracała dziś wieczorem.

- Chodzi o to - mówiła - że prowadzę obserwacje. Ze wszystkich ludzi, którzy zawsze są w okolicy, kiedy mam to dziwne uczucie, Draco Malfoy jest jedynym, którego mogłabym o coś takiego podejrzewać. Ale czemu Draco Malfoy miałby mnie śledzić?

- Pamiętaj o tym incydencie kilka tygodni temu na śniadaniu - przypomniał jej Harry. - Może coś do ciebie ma?

- Jeśli chciałby po prostu mnie dręczyć, byłby w tym trochę bardziej otwarty - zauważyła rozsądnie. - Nie ma potrzeby, żeby mnie śledzić.

- No to nie wiem - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Kto wie, co siedzi w głowie Malfoya.

- Chyba nie chciałabym wiedzieć.

Kilka dni później Ron i Hermiona weszli do pokoju wspólnego i zorientowali się, że na samym środku stoją Harry i Ginny i patrzą na siebie ze złością. Zaciekawieni Gryfoni przypatrywali im się, ale dwójka przyjaciół nie widziała nikogo poza sobą. Harry stał przodem do Ginny i zaciskał pięści. Ginny skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi, a na jej zachmurzonej twarzy widniała znajoma uparta mina.

- Nie możesz tak po prostu łazić sama po nocach! - warknął Harry. - On cię śledzi.

- A skąd wiesz? - spytała zwodniczo spokojnym tonem.

- Bo mam na ciebie oko! To chcesz usłyszeć? Obserwowałem go i on zdecydowanie cię śledzi.

- Chyba ustaliliśmy już, że potrafię sama o siebie zadbać - zauważyła Ginny niebezpiecznym tonem.

- To Malfoy - zagrzmiał Harry. - On już pewnie został Śmierciożercą. Nie możesz wiedzieć do czego jest zdolny.

- A ty wiesz? - odgryzła się. - Jestem ci głęboko wdzięczna, że jesteś tu, by ustrzec mnie przed moją naiwnością. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Jak zdołałabym się obronić?

- Ginny - nie ustępował, ignorując jej sarkazm. - Musisz powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. To nie może ujść mu płazem.

- W porządku - uśmiechnęła się do niego złośliwie. - Powiem Dumbledore'owi o Malfoyu kiedy ty powiesz mu o tym Krwawym Piórze, do używania którego Umbridge zmusza cię na szlabanach.

Zaskoczony Harry zerknął na swoją pięść. "Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw" wytłoczone w jego skórze było różowe i zaognione. Spojrzał na nią stanowczo.

- Wiesz czemu nie mogę tego zrobić - odpowiedział cicho. - Jeśli to zrobię, pozwolę jej wygrać.

- A jeśli ja polecę do dyrektora, to Malfoy wygra - odparła Ginny. - Nie zrobię tego.

Patrzyli na siebie ze złością. Harry zaciskał zęby, a Ginny patrzyła na niego z buntowniczą miną.

- Co jest grane? - spytał w końcu Ron.

Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony ich widokiem. Na jego twarz wpłynął wyraz triumfu.

- Ron! Powiedz jej, że ma iść do Dumbledore'a! Malfoy śledzi ją od kilku tygodni!

- Śledzi cię? - spytała Hermiona marszcząc brwi. - Po co?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wydaje mu się, że jeśli przyniesie mnie Voldemortowi zdobędzie przychylność swojego tak zwanego "Czarnego Pana".

Harry i Ron obrócili głowy w jej strony tak gwałtownie, że zgromadzeni niemal usłyszeli trzask pękających karków.

- Co. Ty. Powiedziałaś? - spytała Harry groźnym głosem.

Popatrzyła na niego z irytacją.

- Harry, nie mów, że tego nie wiedziałeś. A po co miałby za mną łazić?

- Skąd - Ron odchrząknął - skąd to wiesz?

Roześmiała się z niedowierzaniem.

- A co sobie myśleliście? Że Voldemort, że Tom Riddle po prostu mnie zignoruje? Po tym jak wymknęłam mu się w Komnacie? Po tym jak sprzeciwiałam mu się przez cały rok? On mnie pragnie. Zawsze tak było. Malfoy to wie i wszyscy Śmierciożercy to wiedzą. Nie żeby on z tego robił jakąś tajemnicę.

- SKĄD to wiesz? - ryknął Harry.

Ginny spojrzała na niego i Harry nagle zrozumiał. Mówiła mu już wcześniej, że Tom Riddle czasami do niej mówił, szeptał w jej głowie. Na pewno jej to mówił. Ubliżał jej i drażnił się z nią, mając nadzieję, że przerazi ją na tyle, by się poddała.

Hermiona drżącą ręką chwyciła dłoń Rona.

- Co... co zrobimy?

- Nie spuścimy Ginny z oka - odparł natychmiast Ron. - Malfoy jej nie dostanie.

Harry zignorował oboje i chwycił przód swetra Ginny jedną ręką. Przyciągną jej drobną postać do siebie, aż jej stopy niemal nie dotykały ziemi, a ich czoła się stykały. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- Nie wiem jak mogę powiedzieć to jaśniej - odezwał się głosem, w którym czaił się mord. - Ale on ciebie nie dostanie. Nie pozwolę mu. Obiecuję.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy, opierając dłonie na jego piersi.

- Harry, nie możesz mnie chronić zawsze i wszędzie. Musisz uwierzyć, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Możemy poprosić Dumbledore'a, żeby przygotował ci coś w rodzaju awaryjnego świstoklika - zasugerowała Hermiona. - Będziesz mogła go użyć, jeśli coś się stanie.

- I będziemy pilnować Malfoya - dodał Ron. - Kiedy Fred i George o tym usłyszą, Malfoy pożałuje, że pomyślał o mojej siostrze jak o jakimś trofeum.

Uśmiechnął się przewrotnie i przez moment bardziej przypomniał swoich bliźniaczych braci, niż Harry uważał za możliwe.

- Właśnie - dodał, wciąż przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Ginny. - Zrobimy to wszystko - potrząsnął lekko ręką, którą trzymał jej sweter. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

- Postaram się - odparła. Jej ręce zacisnęły się na jego barkach.

- I będziesz zawsze miała przy sobie różdżkę?

- Jasne - odparła, jakby obrażała ją jego sugestia, że mogłoby być inaczej.

Harry odetchnął z ulgę.

- W porządku. W takim razie... przepraszam, że na ciebie nakrzyczałem.

- Przepraszam, że krzyczałam w odpowiedzi. Ale zachowywałeś się jak nadopiekuńczy brat, a tych mam już w nadmiarze, dziękuję bardzo.

Puścił jej sweter tylko po to, żeby złapać ją z obu stron za talię. Podniósł ją, a ona oplotła go nogami w pasie. Wsunął ręce pod jej pośladki, żeby ją ustabilizować i ruszył ku schodom.

- Nie jestem twoim bratem! - warknął.

Roześmiała się i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu.

- Gdzie idziecie? - zawołał za nim Ron, zdegustowany widokiem jego siostry owiniętej wokół jego najlepszego kumpla.

- Zdrzemnąć się - dobiegł go głos Harry'ego stłumiony przez włosy Ginny. - Potrzebuję drzemki.

- A Ginny potrzebuje? - spytała rozbawiona Hermiona.

- Nie wygląda, żebym miała za dużo do powiedzenia - usłyszała odpowiedź.

- Ron - zawołał Harry, tuż przed tym, nim zniknął z Ginny na górze. - Idziemy potem polatać?

- Jasne, stary - odkrzyknął Ron. - Jak tylko skończysz swoją... drzemkę.

W pokoju wspólnym kilka osób zachichotało, a Ron wywrócił oczami w stronę Hermiony.

- Mogliby się wreszcie pocałować i dać sobie spokój z tym wszystkim - burknął.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie sądzę, żeby byli już na to gotowi.

- Nie gotowi? - spytał Ron z niedowierzaniem. - Przecież oni sypiają ze sobą, do jasnej cholery!

- A mimo to nie są gotowi, żeby się do tego przyznać - odparła z namysłem. - To co jest między nimi, jest już wystarczająco intensywne. Wyobrażasz sobie co to będzie, gdy wreszcie zostaną parą?

Ron zadrżał.

- Nawet nie chcę o tym myśleć - pocałował ją szybko w usta. - Musze lecieć, poszukać Freda i George'a.

* * *

Okazało się, że Ron i Harry niepotrzebnie obawiali się o Ginny. Pewnego dnia, zmęczona tym, że Malfoy wciąż za nią podąża, Ginny schowała się za rogiem i potraktowała Malfoya taką serią zaklęć, że przez cały wieczór nie odzyskał przytomności. Następnego dnia dostał szlaban za spóźnienie na pierwszą lekcję i nie mógł siedzieć normalnie przez trzy dni ze względu na czyraki, które zafundowała mu na zadku.

Jakby to nie wystarczyło, Fred i George zmienili jego życie w piekło. Malfoy co chwilę zmieniał się w kanarka, pokrywał purpurowymi kropkami albo cierpiał inne nieszczęścia z rąk bliźniaków Weasleyów. Chodził cały rozdygotany, a w towarzystwie Ginny, Freda lub George'a miewał napady paniki.

Harry musiał przyznać, że Ginny miała rację, faktycznie umiała o siebie zadbać. Ale wciąż fakt, że Voldemort jej pragnął, nie dawał mu spać po nocach. Wystarczająco źle, jeśli Voldemort chciałby wykorzystać Ginny, by zwabić do siebie Harry'ego. Jednak perspektywa, że chce Ginny dla niej samej była jeszcze bardziej przerażająca.

Sny Harry'ego wciąż nawiedzała wizja długiego korytarza prowadzącego do drzwi. Kiedy się budził, serce mu waliło, a głowa boleśnie pulsowała. Jakby tego było mało, profesor Umbridge była coraz gorsza. W połowie listopada Harry rzadko miewał dobry humor. Warczał na wszystkich, łącznie z Ronem i Hermioną, którzy sobie na to nie zasłużyli i Ginny, która nie pozostawała mu dłużna. Wiele ich rozmów kończyło się kłótniami w pokoju wspólnym, chociaż z reguły dotyczyły tego samego tematu: Ginny nie podobało się nastawienie Harry'ego, a ten miał to gdzieś.

Czasem chciałby, żeby Ginny była bardziej wyrozumiała, jak Ron i Hermiona, ale z drugiej strony lubił się z nią kłócić. Pewnego ranka zobaczył pod jej oczami ciemne półkola i zrozumiał, że oboje mają podobne problemy. Kiedy na siebie nawzajem krzyczeli, przynajmniej pozwalało im to trochę odreagować.

Harry eksplodował po grudniowym meczu quidditcha, kiedy Draco Malfoy ośmielił się obrazić Molly Weasley. Harry i George zaatakowali go, nie zwracając uwagi na znajdujących się w pobliżu nauczycieli. Miał już dość pieprzonego Draco Malfoya i uderzenie go było niezwykle satysfakcjonujące.

Pożałował tego dopiero później, kiedy Umbridge zdyskwalifikowała jego, George'a i Freda z rozgrywek quidditcha. Co prawda żałował tylko Angeliny, która była nadzwyczaj wzburzona koniecznością rekonstrukcji drużyny. Absolutnie nie żałował złamania nosa temu dupkowi.

Nie wiedział co myśleć, gdy przed jednym ze spotkań GD Angelina poinformowała go, że zastępuje go Ginny. Widział jak Ginny lata i wiedział, że będzie dobrą szukającą, ale czuł, że to jego pozycja. Szczerze mówiąc był po prostu zazdrosny.

Ginny musiała wyczuć jego mieszane uczucia, bo została po jednym ze spotkań GD.

- Jesteś na mnie zły? - spytała bezpośrednio, gdy wszyscy już poszli.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Właściwie nie. Po prostu jestem...

- Zazdrosny?

Uśmiechnął się lekko zażenowany.

- No.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała, opierając się o zamknięte drzwi.

- Nie przepraszaj. Będziesz świetna, na pewno - powiedział szczerze.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie.

- Przykro mi, że nie będziesz miał okazji latać przeciwko Cho Chang. Miałbyś jakąś wymówkę, żeby ją podotykać, co?

- Przymknij się - odciął się, ale bez złości.

- Ale wiesz, Umbridge nie może zdyskwalifikować cię do końca życia - powiedziała zachęcająco. - Ktoś kiedyś będzie ją musiał powstrzymać.

Przechylił głowę.

- Myślałem, że to ty zamierzasz ją powstrzymać.

- Być może pracuję nad tym z pewnymi ludźmi - odparła zagadkowo.

Parsknął.

- Jak rozumiem masz na myśli Freda i George'a. Oni sami są wystarczająco straszni, ale w komplecie z tobą są naprawdę przerażający... a być może nawet podpadający pod paragrafy.

- Każdy ma jakieś talenty - odparła z fałszywą skromnością.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i zarzucił jej rękę na ramiona.

- Chodź, Furio. Odprowadzę cię.

Wyszli z Pokoju Życzeń ramię w ramię śmiejąc się i przekomarzając. Dotarli do skrętu korytarza, gdy usłyszeli za sobą ciche:

- Harry?

Odwrócił się i ujrzał za nimi Cho z kopertą w dłoni.

- Eee... cześć!

Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Ginny zachichotała złośliwie, więc Harry wsadził jej łokieć pod żebra. Cho zignorowała Ginny i spojrzała na Harry'ego wielkimi brązowymi oczami.

- Chciałam się spytać, czy wyświadczyłbyś mi przysługę?

- Ja... jasne - odpowiedział pospiesznie Harry. - Co tylko chcesz.

Ginny przygryzła wargę, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, a Harry przydepnął jej palce. Sklęła go cicho w języku węży, co sprawiło, że Cho spojrzała na nią dziwnie, ale po chwili odwróciła wzrok od jej niewinnej miny.

- Chciałam się zapytać czy pożyczyłbyś mi Hedwigę - powiedziała Cho, unosząc kopertę. - Muszę wysłać list do mamy i nie chcę używać szkolnych sów.

- Normalnie nie byłoby problemu, ale Hedwiga zrobiła sobie krzywdę w zeszłym tygodniu - odpowiedział Harry. - Coś ze skrzydłem. Hagrid powiedział, że jeszcze przynajmniej przez tydzień nie powinna latać.

- Och - Cho zrobiła smutną minę. - Nie mogę czekać tak długo.

- Możesz użyć Świnki - wtrąciła się Ginny. - Co prawda ona się czasami trochę za bardzo podnieca i łatwo ją przechwycić.

- Kim jest Świnka?

- To sowa mojego brata - Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Sama ją nazwałam. Podoba ci się?

- Oryginalne - odparła Cho. - Na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

- Nie - Ginny machnęła lekceważąco ręką. - Powiem mu i będzie ok.

- To dziękuję - powiedziała Cho. - Nałożyłam zaklęcie na pergamin, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo...

- Ze Świnką trudno coś gwarantować - ostrzegła Ginny. - Ale pewnie jest lepsza niż szkolne sowy - odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Harry, może weźmiesz ją do Sowiarni i pomożesz? Cho nie wie jak wygląda Świnka.

- No, jasne... - zająknął się Harry i zerknął na Cho. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Cho uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i poczuł to śmieszne uczucie w żołądku, którego często doznawał, gdy na niego patrzyła. Zrobił krok w jej stronę, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Ginny będzie musiała sama wracać do pokoju wspólnego.

- Ale chwila - odezwał się, patrząc ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na Ginny. - A co z tobą? Nie możesz iść sama? Co jeśli Malfoy gdzieś się czai?

Ginny wywróciła oczami i pchnęła go tak, że zrobił kolejne kilka kroków.

- Czyżbym jeszcze nie udowodniła, że potrafię sama o siebie zadbać?

- No tak, ale...

- I czy nie chodziłam do pokoju wspólnego sama odkąd miałam jedenaście lat?

- Tak, ale nie o to...

- Harry! Czy mam cię znowu zmusić do złożenia tej przysięgi? - pogroziła.

Harry zadrżał. Nie, zdecydowanie nie chciał składać tej głupiej przysięgi w obecności Cho. Ona na pewno pomyśli, że to dziecinne.

- No dobra - westchnął. - Ale masz - wyciągnął z torby pelerynę-niewidkę, którą jej wręczył. - Użyj tego.

- Dzięki - odpowiedziała, biorąc pelerynę.

- Do zobaczenia, Furio - pocałował ją szybko w policzek i wyszeptał na ucho w języku węży. - Nie czekaj na mnie.

Ginny zrobiła zdegustowaną minę i narzuciła na siebie pelerynę. Kiedy upewnił się, że cała zniknęła, odwrócił się do Cho i uśmiechnął:

- Gotowa?

Skinęła głową i ruszyli razem. Harry nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Wreszcie Cho przerwała niezręczną ciszę:

- Ciekawie było dzisiaj na GD.

Pokiwał głową.

- Tak, wszyscy robią naprawdę szybkie postępy. Nawet Neville.

Cho roześmiała się lekko i nagle zmieniła temat:

- Chodzisz z Ginny Weasley?

Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie. Czemu pytasz?

Cho także stanęła.

- Dopiero co pocałowałeś ją na pożegnanie. I wydajecie się... naprawdę bliscy.

- Tylko cmoknąłem ją w policzek! - odpowiedział Harry trochę za bardzo jakby się tłumaczył. Pocałował Ginny odruchowo, zupełnie nie zastanawiając się, że Cho ich obserwuje.

- Czy... cmokasz ją tak często?

- No, ja... nie o to chodzi - odparł niecierpliwie. - Słuchaj, ja i Ginny jesteśmy naprawdę ze sobą blisko. Ale to dla tego, że jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nie chodzimy ze sobą.

- Aha - powiedziała Cho i ruszyła dalej. - Dobrze wiedzieć.

- Serio?

Spojrzała na niego ponad ramieniem i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Serio.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- reakcja Ginny na Cho  
- atak na Artura i Boże Narodzenie na Grimmauld Place_


	14. Przyznanie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 14 – Przyznanie**

Nikt z GD nie wiedział kto tak wkurzył Ginny Weasley, ale mieli nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, nauczy się zamykać gębę.

Ginny siała postrach. Chodziła między studentami ćwiczącymi Patronusa warcząc ze złością na wszystko i wszystkich, nim Harry wreszcie odciągnął ją na bok i poprosił Pokój Życzeń o osobny pokój z mugolskim workiem treningowym, jakiego używali na Grimmauld Place.

Kiedy popatrzyła na niego ze złością, powiedział jej:

- Albo to albo się o coś pokłócimy, ale naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu, żeby się z tobą kłócić.

Machnął różdżką, ubierając Ginny w ten sam strój do ćwiczeń, przez który tak bardzo ślinił się na Grimmauld Place. Zostawił ją samą i zamknął za sobą drzwi, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak jej spodnie dresowe tylko w części zakrywają jej biodra.

Kiedy wrócił kilka osób spojrzało na niego z wyraźną ulgą. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i polecił im wrócić do pracy nad Patronusem. Ginny została w osobnym pomieszczeniu do końca spotkania, a kiedy wyszła wyglądała zdecydowanie lepiej, zmęczona i spocona, ale lepiej. Podeszła do Harry'ego, ignorując nachalne spojrzenia pełne podziwu i spokojnie czekała, aż zmieni jej ubrania w to, co miała na sobie wcześniej.

Harry spojrzał spode łba na chłopaków gapiących się na Ginny i ponownie machnął rękę, tak że jego przyjaciółka była ponownie kompletnie odziana.

- Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała z wdzięcznością. – Masz u mnie przysługę.

- Co cię gryzło? – spytał cicho.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak zwykle. Przepraszam, że byłam taką sukę.

- Byłaś? Naprawdę? – spytał niewinnie. – Ja tam nie widziałem specjalnej różnicy.

Roześmiał się, gdy kopnęła go w kostkę i wyszła z Luną Lovegood i Colinem. Harry odwrócił się i podskoczył, zaskoczony, że Cho na niego czeka…

* * *

Harry wracał do pokoju wspólnego jak w transie. Wcześniej tylko raz całował się naprawdę, tego lata w pokoju Hardodzioba z Ginny. W skali od jednego do dziesięciu pocałunek z Ginny był gdzieś w okolicach siedemnastu, więc trudno było go porównywać do pocałunku z Cho, w którym uczestniczył chwilę wcześniej. Jednak w sumie był to całkiem miły pocałunek, mimo że ona płakała.

Harry przyzwyczaił się do szybkich, pełnych uczucia buziaków, którymi wymieniali się z Ginny przed snem czy po koszmarach, czasami zdarzało mu się nawet pocałować Hermionę w policzek, co nieodmiennie wywoływało na jej twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Niemniej jednak taki głęboki pocałunek był przyjemną niespodzianką.

Wszedł do pokoju wspólnego. Ron, Hermiona i Ginny siedzieli przy kominku. Ron zerknął tylko na jego twarz i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

- Jak było, stary?

- Mokro – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Harry. – Płakała.

Ron i Ginny zachichotali, a Hermiona zakryła usta, by zamaskować uśmiech. Harry opadł na podłogę obok Ginny, która trąciła go ramieniem.

- Lepiej niż ze mną? – zażartowała.

Harry tylko na nią spojrzał.

- Nawet się nie umywa – odparł zupełnie poważnie.

- Że co?! – Ron poczerwieniał.

Ginny wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Ron, to tylko żart!

Uśmiechnęła się przewrotnie do Harry'ego.

- Pocałować cię jeszcze raz, żebyś miał pełne porównanie?

Harry odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Dobra.

Nachylił się, żeby zobaczyć czy faktycznie to zrobi. Ginny zawahała się, poważnie rozważając ten pomysł, ale potem z żalem się odsunęła.

- Wybacz, Potter, ale nie mogę tego zrobić skoro dopiero co miałeś usta na cholernej Cho Chang.

- Nie lubisz Cho? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Nie to że jej nie lubię – odpowiedziała Ginny, rumieniąc się lekko. – Po prostu ona jest… no, kurczę, płakała, kiedy ją całowałeś!

- Leci z niej jak z fontanny – dodała bez owijania w bawełnę Hermiona. – Nie żeby nie miała powodów, żeby być zrozpaczoną, w końcu Voldemort zabił jej chłopaka, ale wypłakuje się wszędzie i przed każdym kto zechce jej słuchać.

- Pogodzenie się z czymś takim zajmuje dużo czasu – bronił jej Harry.

- Voldemort zabił mojego chłopaka – wtrąciła ostro Ginny. – A ja jakoś nie rozklejam się na każdym kroku.

- Ale Cho naprawdę zależało na Cedriku – odparł Harry. – To coś innego.

- A mi niby nie zależało na Michaelu? – spytała groźnym tonem Ginny.

- Nie o to chodzi – odpowiedział ostrożnie Harry. – Ale sama powiedziałaś, że go nie kochałaś. Cho chyba kochała Cedrika. Na pewno to dla niej bardzo trudne.

- Ale nie sprawia to, że jest mi z tym łatwiej – powiedziała Ginny, odwracając wzrok. – Przynajmniej śmierć Cedrika nie była winą Cho.

Wstała i otrzepała spodnie.

- Idę do łózka, do zobaczenia rano.

Harry parzył za nią zły na siebie. Przecież doskonale wiedział jak bardzo Ginny cierpiała z powodu śmierci Cedrika i jak mocno się za nią winiła.

- Po cholerę to powiedziałeś? – spytał niezadowolony Ron.

- Chyba zraniłeś jej uczucia – dodała cicho Hermiona.

- Wiem – przyznał ponuro Harry. – Nie chciałem. Po prostu tak mi się wymknęło, zanim załapałem jak to brzmi.

- Naprawdę pocałowałeś Ginny? – spytał Ron z ciekawością.

Harry uśmiechnął się, odwracając się od pytającego spojrzenia Rona. Wspomnienie pocałunku, który wymienili w obecności Syriusza, sprawiało, że miał motyle w brzuchu. Jej smak, drobna talia i biodra Ginny pod jego dłońmi, gdyby Syriusz nie patrzył, to Harry by…

- Harry! – krzyknął Ron, machając mu ręką przed twarzą.

- A, przepraszam – odpowiedział nieuważnie. – O co pytałeś?

- Nieważne – Ron wywrócił oczami. – Kurde, czasami jesteś ślepy jak kret.

Harry spojrzał na niego zmieszany. Ron tylko westchnął głęboko i wstał.

- Idę do łóżka. Ty też?

- Jasne – odparł Harry i wstał. Poszedł na górę pierwszy, żeby Ron i Hermiona mieli chwilę na osobności i mogli powiedzieć sobie dobranoc w bardziej intymny sposób.

Przebrał się w piżamę i wszedł pod koc. Szybko zasnął, a niepokojące sny o Ginny i Cho zlewających się w jedną osobę zajęły miejsce jego normalnych koszmarów. Spał relatywnie spokojnie, ale o czwartej rano obudziła go Ginny, potrząsając nim.

- Co jest? – wyszeptał. – Wszystko w porządku?

Jej twarz była mokra, ale nie wiedział czy od łez czy od potu. Potrząsnęła żałośnie głową, a on przesunął się, żeby zrobić jej miejsce.

Ginny wczołgała się do jego łóżka i położyła na brzuchu odwracając od niego twarz, jedną rękę zwinęła w pięść i położyła pod policzkiem. Harry usiadł i nachylił się nad nią, gładząc ją uspokajająco po plecach.

- Zły sen?

Skinęła głową. Wyrwał jej się szloch, więc przysunął się do niej bliżej, kładąc się u jej boku. Odgarnął jej włosy z szyi i twarzy i przysunął czoło do jej policzka.

- Przepraszam, Furio – wyszeptał. – Nie powinienem mówić tego o Michaelu. Nie miałem tego na myśli.

- Miałeś – odpowiedziała cicho. – Ale nie ma sprawy. Nie powiedziałeś niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą. Nie kochałam go i nie powinnam być taka ostra wobec Cho.

Harry nie miał na to odpowiedzi, więc położył głowę na poduszce i objął ją od tyłu, kładąc ramię na jej talii i przyciągając ją do schronienia, jakie dawało jego ciało.

- Chcesz porozmawiać o tym śnie?

- Nie – odpowiedziała cicho. – Po prostu mnie przytul.

- Dla ciebie zawsze.

Przez długi czas leżeli w milczeniu. Harry myślał już, że znów zasnęła, ale nagle odezwała się:

- Byłam zazdrosna.

Harry uniósł się, żeby spojrzeć na jej profil.

- Zazdrosna? O co?

- O Cho – wyznała drżącym głosem. – Dlatego się z tobą na jej temat drażniłam. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że mam cię tylko dla siebie.

- Ginny… - znów nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć. W jakieś części był dumny, że czuła o niego zazdrość, podobało mu się, że potrzebuje go tak bardzo, jak on potrzebuje jej. Bardzo chciał ją zapewnić, że już ma go więcej, niż Cho Chang będzie kiedykolwiek miała, ale nie miał pojęcia jak może coś takiego powiedzieć.

Zamiast tego przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie i zanurzył nos w jej przyjemnie pachnących włosach.

- Zawsze będę dla ciebie, jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała – rzekł ochryple. – To, że jestem z Cho nic nie zmieni. Naprawdę uważasz, że mogłoby tak być?

- Racjonalna część mojego mózgu o tym wie – przyznała. – Ale co się stanie, kiedy to ona zrobi się zazdrosna? Co jeśli dowie się, że czasem sypiam w twoim łóżku?

- Pewnie nie będzie zadowolona – przyznał. – Ale jeśli nie potrafi zrozumieć mnie i moich przyjaciół to nie jest tego warta.

- A co jeśli każe ci wybierać? – spytała cichutko. Bała się odpowiedzi. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jej nie zna.

- Wybiorę ciebie – odpowiedział. – Jak możesz myśleć inaczej?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jeśli to twoja dziewczyna to jesteś jej coś winny.

- Nie będę z kimś, kto każe mi wybierać między nią i moimi przyjaciółmi – rzekł Harry stanowczo. – Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Gin. Nie opuszczę cię, bo Cho mnie o to poprosi.

Ginny przekręciła się twarzą do niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dzięki.

Wtuliła się w jego pierś, a oczy wciąż miała wilgotne. Ginny rzadko pozwalała sobie na płacz, nawet po koszmarach. Harry pogładził jej plecy.

- A co z tobą? Zrezygnujesz ze mnie, jeśli Dean w końcu cię poderwie?

Uniosła głowę i delikatnie musnęła wargami jego usta, nim ponownie położyła głowę na poduszce.

- Nie ma takiej opcji Potter.

* * *

Harry pełzł zaciemnionym korytarzem. Oczy wbijał w chrapiącego mężczyznę przy końcu hallu. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak potężny, jego gibkie, silne ciało przesuwało się cicho i z gracją. Nigdy też nie znajdował się tak blisko ziemi i zdumiewała go głębia obserwacji, jaką to umożliwiało.

Znów skupił bystre oczy na mężczyźnie. Narastało w nim gwałtowne pragnienie krwi, więc rzucił się naprzód, pragnąc zatopić swoje kły w ludzkim mięsie.

Dysząc ciężko Harry usiał na swoim łóżku w Hogwarcie. Znów śnił, ale tym razem wszystko było takie rzeczywiste, niemal zbyt rzeczywiste. Był… był wężem i miał właśnie ugryźć…

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i wymamrotał pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw. Usiłował wydostać się z łóżka, ale nogi zaplątały się w koc.

- Ron! Ron! Obudź się! – krzyknął Harry, usiłując wyplątać się z pościeli. – Wstawaj! Musimy iść do Dumbledore'a!

Harry w końcu wydostał się z łóżka i podbiegł do Rona, który jedynie się kręcił i usiłował znowu zasnąć.

- Obudź się! – wrzasnął, potrząsając przyjacielem.

- Harry? – Neville wystawił głowę zza baldachimu otaczającego jego łóżko. – So jest grane?

- Idź po McGonagall – polecił mu Harry. – Proszę. Pospiesz się.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do Rona, a Neville zrobił wielkie oczy słysząc jego ton, wyskoczył z łóżka i popędził po schodach.

- Harry? – wymamrotał zaspany Ron. – O co chodzi?

- Twój tato – odparł szybko. – Chyba… chyba został ukąszony przez węża.

Ron popatrzył na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

- Co masz na myśli? Przecież on jest w domu, prawda?

- Nie sądzę – odparł niecierpliwie Harry. - Dawaj, wyskakuj z łóżka i ubieraj się. Musimy iść do Dumbledore'a.

Ron wyskoczył z łóżka i złapał ubrania w chwili, gdy do pokoju wpadła McGonagall.

- Pani profesor – zaczął szybko Harry, nim zdążyła zapytać się o co chodzi. – Musimy iść do Dumbledore'a. Wydaje mi się, że Artur Weasley został ranny. Przysięgam.

- A skąd mógłbyś… - nagle urwała i zrobiła wielkie oczy, gdy dotarło do niej co się stało. Zerknęła szybko na Neville, Deana i Seamusa, którzy stali przy niej zaspani.

- Chodźmy – poleciła Harry'emu i Ronowi. – Szybko. Neville, idź obudź Freda i George'a Weasleyów i wyślij ich do biura dyrektora.

- A co z Ginny? – spytał Ron, gdy podążali za McGonagall po schodach.

- Wrócę i obudzę ją, gdy odprowadzę was do dyrektora – odpowiedziała. – Teraz szybko.

Całą trójka pospiesznie udała się do gabinetu dyrektora. Gargulec odsunął się, nim zdążyli wypowiedzieć hasło i wbiegli po schodach. Dumbledore otworzył drzwi nim zdążyli zapukać.

- Co się stało? – spytał ostro.

Harry wyrzucił z siebie historię, podczas gdy McGonagall pospieszyła do Wieży Gryffindora po Ginny. Wkrótce przyszli zaspani i zdziwieni Fred i George i cała czwórka chłopców patrzyła, jak Dumbledore rozmawia z portretami i nakazuje im znaleźć Artura Weasleya. Ginny i Hermiona przybyły w samą porę by usłyszeć, jak poważny Dumbledore wyjaśnia, że pan Weasley został ugryziony przez coś, co wyglądało na wielkiego węża, gdy strzegł czegoś, co znajduje się w Ministerstwie Magii. Został zabrany do Świętego Munga i walczy tam o życie.

Zanim Harry czy ktokolwiek inny mógł pojąć co się dzieje, cała szóstka została wysłana świstoklikiem na Grimmauld Place. Tam czekał już na nich ponury Syriusz, który usiłował ich pocieszyć, ale zawiódł na całej linii. W końcu wszyscy po prostu siedli w kuchni, gdzie oczekiwali na jakieś wieści od pani Weasley.

W końcu kuchenny kominek rozjarzył się zielenią i wyczerpana pani Weasley chwiejnie weszła do pomieszczenia. Natychmiast otoczyła ją jej dzieci, przytulając ją i przekrzykując się. Syriusz, Harry i Hermiona stali niepewnie z boku, świadomi że są intruzami w tej rodzinnej chwili.

W końcu pani Weasley wysunęła się z objęć dzieci ze zmęczonym uśmiechem i podeszła, żeby przytulić Harry'ego, Hermionę i w końcu Syriusza. Wyciągnęła chusteczkę i cicho wydmuchała nos. Ginny podeszłą do kuchenki, by zrobić mamie herbaty.

- Wyzdrowieje – oznajmiła. – Udało im się zatamować większość krwawienia i wyciągnąć jad. Przez jakiś czas będzie obolały i nie mogą zamknąć rany używając magii, więc szukają innych sposobów. Nigdy nie widzieli takiego rodzaju ugryzienia i nic co podawali nie działało, póki profesor Snape nie zasugerował pewnego eliksiru – uśmiechnęła się do nich, mimo łez i zmęczenia na twarzy. – Ale wyzdrowieje.

Przyjęła z wdzięcznością herbatę, którą podała jej Ginny.

- Zaraz wracam tam na noc – kontynuowała. – Ale chcę się upewnić, ze z wami wszystko w porządku. Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się nimi zająć – dodała, zwracając się do Syriusza. – Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko…?

- Nie, oczywiście że nie – odpowiedział Syriusz z udawaną wesołością. – Wracaj do szpitala, Molly Poradzimy sobie.

Pani Weasley dopiła herbatę i po kolejnej rundzie pocałunków i uścisków udała się przez Fiuu z powrotem do Świętego Munga. Fred i George spojrzeli po sobie, ziewnęli i ruszyli do łóżek. Hermiona i Ron poszli za nimi, więc Syriusz został z Harrym i Ginny.

- Idę do łózka, dzieciaki – powiedział im. – Wy też?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową nie parząc na niego.

- Chyba nie będę w stanie zasnąć.

- Ja też nie – dodał Harry. – Posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę.

- W porządku, nie siedźcie za długo – powiedział Syriusz. Pocałował Ginny w czubek głowy i zwichrzył Harry'emu włosy nim udał się na górę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry i Ginny siedzieli w ciszy. W końcu napięcie ostatnich kilku godzin zaczęło pokonywać Harry'ego, który czuł, że ma ochotę czymś rzucić, zacząć wrzeszczeć albo płakać. A może wszystko na raz.

- Myślisz, że jak wypiję wystarczająco dużo, mogę się tym upić? – spytała Ginny, pociągając łyk Piwa Kremowego i ocierając usta dłonią.

- Nie wiem – odparł Harry. – Powinniśmy spróbować?

- Nie mogę spać – wzruszyła ramionami. – Czemu nie?

Pili w ciszy. Kiedy Harry skończył, Ginny wstała i przyniosła kolejne dwie butelki. Postawiła jedną przed nim i powiedziała:

- To był gówniany rok, co?

- Wypijmy za to – odparł Harry. Uniósł butelkę i stuknął nią w piwo Ginny.

- Psychopata chce dorwać nas oboje, Dumbledore uważa, że Voldemort może nas użyć, żeby szpiegować naszych przyjaciół i rodzinę, na ciebie uwzięła się ropucha wielkości człowieka, której wydaje się, że możesz być następnym Czarnym Panem, za mną łazi fretka, która uważa się za najlepszego czarnego maga w historii, a teraz gigantyczny wąż zaatakował mojego ojca, który pilnował w Ministerstwie czegoś, czego Voldemort chce tak bardzo, że nie zawaha się zabić, żeby to dostać.

- Nie zapominaj, że dzięki tej bliźnie śniło mi się, że jestem tym wężem, który ugryzł twojego tatę. Ale generalnie nieźle to podsumowałaś.

- I mamy właśnie pieprzone Boże Narodzenie – dodała Ginny ponuro. Pociągnęła kolejny łyk Piwa Kremowego.

- Wesołych Świąt – odparł Harry.

Ginny przeczesała palcami włosy.

- Czuję, jakby wszystko wyrywało się spod kontroli. Jak myśmy się tu dostali? Czemu my?

Powaga i strach w jej głosie sprawiły, że Harry uniósł głowę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale jestem prawie pewien, że to nie nasza wina.

- Nie żebym się od tego lepiej czuła – burknęła. – Na miłość Merlina, mam czternaście lat. Powinnam się martwić o chłopaków i fryzury. A nie o ludzi, którzy próbują mnie zabić.

Harry bawił się kapslem od Piwa Kremowego, kręcąc go na krawędzi.

- Żyli długo i szczęśliwie i tak jest przereklamowane – powiedział. Jego wzrok śledził kapsel wirujący po stole.

Ginny wzięła kolejny łyk Piwa Kremowego i spojrzała na Harry'ego zmrużonymi oczami. Zastanawiała się, czy chce właśnie zapomnieć o całym świecie równie mocno jak ona. Jej tato mógł umrzeć, a Tom Riddle pewnie zabije ją, nim skończy osiemnaście lat. Nie zostało za wiele okazji do zabawy.

- Wiesz co w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – spytała nagle.

- Co?

- Ty i ja… ćwiczymy do walki, trenujemy innych i jesteśmy najlepsi, tak? Walczymy, żeby było lepiej, żeby mieć szansę na normalne życie. A jednak Voldemort może w każdej chwili odkryć gdzie jesteśmy, wpaść tutaj i zabić nas dwoma słowami.

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Masz rację.

- To znaczy nieważne jak bardzo będziemy przygotowani, nie możemy się mierzyć z Voldemortem. To VOLDEMORT. Nie został Czarnym Panem w głosowaniu Śmierciożerców, którzy stwierdzili: „patrzcie, ten tu wygląda najstraszniej". Nie, osiągnął tę pozycję bo jest cholernie potężnym czarodziejem.

- Co próbujesz powiedzieć?

Ginny odstawiła butelkę i zdjęła nogi z jego kolan, na których położyła je wcześniej. Usiadła prosto na krześle i nachyliła się w przód.

- Mówię, że nasze szanse, żebyśmy wyszli z tego cało są dość kiepskie. Harry, bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy. Każda chwila, w której pozostajemy przy życiu, to wymykanie się z łap śmierci.

- Chyba to trochę zbyt ponure – odparł Harry – ale ogólnie masz rację. Każda chwila się liczy.

- Więc powinniśmy czerpać jak najwięcej z każdej chwili, nie sądzisz?

Harry otarł usta i dostrzegł twarde, płomienne spojrzenie na twarzy Ginny.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał ostrożnie.

Ginny postanowiła iść na całość. W tej jednej chwili chciała wiedzieć jak to jest zatracić się w tych uczuciach, których, jak się od dawna usiłowała przekonać, wcale nie czuła. Więc wstała, nachyliła się nad Harrym i przywarła ustami do jego warg. Mocno. Zesztywniał na moment, ale potem, zapewne rozumiejąc że to nie jest jeden z tych przyjacielskich całusów, nacisnął na nią. Mocno. Uniósł dłoń i położył na jej potylicy, przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, poruszał wargami na jej ustach, a druga ręka szukała jej talii.

Nie odrywając się od niego i nie myśląc, że całuje najlepszego przyjaciela, Ginny przekręciła się, by móc przełożyć nogę nad Harrym i siąść okrakiem na jego kolanach. Jakaś jej część była zaskoczona entuzjastyczną reakcją Harry'ego. Zignorowała tę część, która się tego spodziewała. Ręce Harry'ego chwyciły ją mocno za biodra i przyciągnęły bliżej. Kiedy jej piersi przycisnęły się do jego klatki piersiowej westchnęła, a on wykorzystał okazję i jego język wśliznął się do jej ust.

Z gardła Harry'ego wyrwał się dziwny ni to warkot ni to jęk. Jego język gładził język Ginny, a jego dłonie ześlizgiwały się coraz niżej na jej biodrach. Ściskał jej biodra do rytmu z ruchami języka. Jęknęła, gdy jego dłonie wróciły na jej talię. Przechyliła głowę, tak że jej usta znalazły się pod kątem do jego i przycisnęła się mocniej, podczas gdy jej dłonie ukryły się w jego włosach. Odsunęła głowę, przerywając pocałunek, a jej usta zeszły na jego szczękę, a potem na szyję. Zatrzymała się z boku szyi i zassała kawałek jego skóry tak mocno, że Harry aż syknął od bólu zmieszanego z przyjemnością.

- Ginny – sapnął. – O Boże…

Jego palce zagłębiły się w jej biodrach i nagłym, chwiejnym ruchem złapał ją, uniósł ze swoich kolan i posadził na stole. Jej pośladki leżały na samej krawędzi, a on szybko wstał z miejsca. Machnął ręką po blacie za jej plecami, posyłając na podłogę puste butelki po Piwie Kremowym. Ginny zachichotała, ale uciszył ją skutecznie kolejnym pocałunkiem. Jej dłonie spoczęły na jego twarzy, a on powoli opuścił ją do pozycji leżącej. Jego usta przesunęły się na jej szyję, a potem na mostek i Ginny nagle poczuła, że sytuacja rozwija się za wolno jak na jej gust. Znów jęknęła.

- Więcej? – spytał, jego język drażnił wgłębienie jej szyi.

- Więcej – wydyszała, wyszarpując jego koszulę ze spodni. – Szybciej.

Nachylił się znowu nad nią, a ona całowała go szybko, niemal panicznie, gdziekolwiek mogła sięgnąć: w policzek, szczękę, szyję, uszy, usta. Jej nogi owinęły się wokół jego pasa i uniosła biodra, by otrzeć się o niego.

Kiedy Ginny otarła się o jego niemal bolesny wzwód, Harry uznał, że czas zwolnić. Chciał dotykać Ginny, całować ją, zrobić coś wreszcie z tym żarem, który był między nimi od roku i chciał się rozkoszować każdą chwilą tego doświadczenia.

- Ginny, poczekaj, zwolnij – wydyszał. Uciszyła go ostrym, niemal brutalnym pocałunkiem. Jęknął, a jego biodra pchnęły w jej stronę bez udziału świadomości.

- Ginny… czekaj… Ginny… o Boże… to… nie, czekaj… Ginny! Czekaj! – Harry z wysiłkiem oderwał się od jej wędrujących dłoni i ust i uniósł się, opierając się na ramionach. Dyszał ciężko.

- Co z tobą? – spytała z irytacją, patrząc na niego. Jej usta zapuchły lekko od jego pocałunków, a włosy wymykały się z kucyka, odkąd przekręciła głowę na stole, by mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi.

- Zwolnij, co? To nie jest pieprzony wyścig! – odpowiedział.

Naburmuszyła się i zabrała nogi z jego bioder. Pchnęła go w pierś i usiłowała wstać.

- Wiesz co, nieważne, zejdź mi z drogi.

Harry zrobił krok w tył z niedowierzaniem.

- Chcesz przestać? Teraz?

Ginny zeskoczyła ze stołu i naciągnęła sweter, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedział Harry, a twarz pociemniała mu z gniewu. – Co tu się właśnie stało? Co z nami?

Ginny wybuchnęła, częściowo z wstydu po tym, jak go zaatakowała, a częściowo ze złości na jego potrzebę analizowania sytuacji.

- Nie ma żadnych NAS! – wrzasnęła. – Nic tu nie ma! – krzyczała, wskazując między nim i sobą. – Łapiesz? Po prostu chciałam na moment zapomnieć o moim zasranym życiu! Po prostu chciałam… kurwa, Harry, czy ty zawsze musisz się nad wszystkim zastanawiać?!

Przepchnęła się obok niego ku kuchennym drzwiom z postanowieniem ucieczki.

- Więc tak ma być? – spytał podążając za nią do korytarza. – Całowanie albo kłótnia? Nie całowałem cię wystarczająco szybko na stole kuchennym, więc wyjdziesz sobie tak po prostu, jakby między nami nic nie zaszło?

- Bo to nic nie znaczyło – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. – Po prostu chciałam zapomnieć. Chciałam, żebyś mi pomógł zapomnieć. Ale ty musiałeś być och, taki szlachetny i teraz musimy o tym dyskutować tak długo, że mam ochotę przykryć sobie twarz poduszką i udusić się!

- Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu całować i oczekiwać, ze nie będę się zastanawiał czemu to robisz! Miło wiedzieć, że po prostu mnie wykorzystywałaś!

- Wiesz co? Mam na karku złowrogiego czarodzieja i jakąś setkę Śmierciożerców, którzy usiłują mnie zabić! Wybacz, że chciałam na moment uciec od rzeczywistości.

- To nie ludzie, którzy usiłują cię zabić sprawiają ci problemy! Masz coś do tych, którzy próbują utrzymać cię przy życiu!

- A co to niby miało znaczyć? – spytała niebezpiecznie cichym głosem.

- To znaczy, że musisz wyjąć głowę z piachu i skupić się dla odmiany na problemach kogoś innego. Nie tylko ciebie Voldemort usiłuje zabić!

- Dlaczego nie możemy być normalni? Harry, czy nie moglibyśmy choć raz pocałować się jak dwójka normalnych nastolatków tak, żeby nie znaczyło to niczego specjalnego?

- To nie takie proste i świetnie to wiesz!

- Ale może być! Gdybyś tylko na to pozwolił!

- Ale nie mogę na to pozwolić! – zagrzmiał. – Bo to nie takie proste! Nic pomiędzy nami nigdy nie było proste! Nie będę jakiś kolesiem, którego będziesz sobie trzymała na boku. Kogoś, do kogo możesz sobie po prostu pójść, kiedy potrzebujesz dobrego rżni…

Nie zdołał skończyć tego zdania, bo Ginny uderzyła go mocno otwartą dłonią w twarz. Jego głowa odskoczyła na bok i potrząsnął ją, żeby pozbyć się gwiazd, które kołysały się przed jego oczami.

Z ust Ginny wyrwał się ostry szloch. Nagle złapała jego twarz w obie dłonie i pocałowała go jeszcze raz. Harry poczuł ten namiętny pocałunek po same czubki palców u stóp i uniósł ręce, żeby ją objąć. Jednak ona puściła go i odepchnęła, a potem zawirowała i popędziła po schodach.

Harry patrzył za nią z ciężkim sercem. Miał paskudne uczucie, że nic już między nimi nigdy nie będzie takie samo.

* * *

Harry rozpakowywał kufer ze swoimi rzeczami, który profesor McGonagall przysłała ze szkoły i właśnie zaczął sortować bałagan w środku, gdy usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi.

- Otwarte.

Do środka weszła poważna Ginny, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami.

- Czego chcesz? – spytał ostro Harry. Zignorował jej błagalną minę.

- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać – odpowiedziała cicho.

- To mów. Jestem trochę zajęty.

Odchrząknęła i wbiła wzrok w podłogę.

- Przyszłam przeprosić. Przepraszam, że się tak zachowałam. Byłam prawdziwym dupkiem. Martwiłam się o mojego tatę, no i… to był ciężki semestr. Przez chwilę straciłam głowę.

Spojrzała na niego i Harry z wysiłkiem zignorował smutek, który widział w jej oczach.

- Powiedz mi, Ginny – zaczął bez większych emocji – miałaś ostatniej nocy koszmar?

- Nie. Czemu pytasz? – spytała zdumiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- No, nie wiem. Pomyślałem, że może miałaś koszmar, obudziłaś się i zrozumiałaś, że właściwie zrujnowałaś swoje szanse, by przyjść do mnie po pociechę, więc postanowiłaś przeprosić, bo zrozumiałaś, że w końcu będziesz mnie potrzebowała, żebym się tobą zajął.

- Nie jestem pewna do czego zmierzasz – odpowiedziała powoli.

- Dobra – Harry z rozmachem zatrzasnął wieko kufra. Ginny podskoczyła na ten dźwięk. – Pozwól, że powiem ci to wprost. Beze mnie nie miałabyś nikogo, do kogo mogłabyś się przytulić przy koszmarze, kto by cię całował, żebyś zapomniała, drapał po plecach, gdzie nie możesz sięgnąć, nosił twoją szkolną torbę, pozwalał zwędzić swoją Błyskawicę, pomagał w zadaniach domowych i, no tak… chronił cię przed Tomem Riddle – skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Spójrzmy prawdzie w twarz, Ginny, wykorzystujesz mnie, bo nikt inny nie jest na tyle głupi, by pozwolić ci tak się podeptać. Właśnie o to chodziło wczoraj w nocy. Tylko że tym razem nie chciałem grać w twoje gierki, więc teraz próbujesz skłonić mnie do wybaczenia ci, żebym był dla ciebie dostępny następnym razem, kiedy będziesz musiała o czymś zapomnieć.

Ginny gapiła się na niego wstrząśnięta.

- To nieprawda.

- Nie? – spytała jadowicie. – Nie potrzebujesz mnie Ginny, nie naprawdę. Jestem po prostu podpórką, która pomaga przejść przez trudne miejsca.

- Harry Potterze – powiedziała z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. – Odszczekaj to natychmiast.

Nie odezwał się, jego oczy rzucały jej wyzwanie.

- Potrzebuję cię – powiedziała ostro, ze złością. – Potrzebuję cię, bo jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Potrzebuję, żebyś mi wybaczył, bo bez ciebie jestem tylko jakimś popierdolonym odrzutem Toma Riddle.

Patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała sprawdzić czy ośmieli się kwestionować prawdę.

- Potrzebuję, żebyś mnie napędzał, stawiał przede mną wyzwania… bo czynisz mnie lepszą, sprawiasz, że chcę żyć, że chcę walczyć mocniej i dłużej, bo mówisz mi bez ogródek, kiedy zachowuję się jak suka… i TAK, potrzebuję cię, żebyś przytulał mnie i pocieszał po koszmarach, bo jesteś JEDYNYM, który rozumie, który KIEDYKOLWIEK zrozumiał…

Z piersi wyrwał jej się szloch i Harry musiał wytężyć wszystkie siły, by nie złamały go łzy w jej oczach.

- I strasznie, strasznie cię przepraszam za to, jak potraktowałam cię wczoraj w nocy, bo absolutnie na to nie zasłużyłeś. To był błąd i przepraszam, ale musisz mi wybaczyć, bo czy chcesz to przyznać czy nie, ty też mnie potrzebujesz.

Zapadła cisza. Harry i Ginny wbili w siebie wzrok. Harry przełknął gulę, którą miał w gardle i zmusił się, żeby otworzyć usta i powiedzieć, że jej NIE potrzebuje. By zaprzeczyć czemuś, co jak świetnie wiedział, było prawdą.

Ginny widziała, że Harry zbiera się, żeby skłamać. Żeby odepchnąć ją, tak jak ona odepchnęła jego zeszłej nocy i natychmiast postanowiła, że mu na to nie pozwoli, że nie może mu na to pozwolić. Rzuciła się na niego i objęła go ramionami za szyję, używając tego, żeby się podciągnąć i owinąć go nogami w pasie. Stał bez ruchu z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, choć pozwolił jej się wspiąć na siebie.

- Nie – powiedziała drżącym głosem przy jego uchu. – Nie, nie rób tego. Nie możesz. Nie kłam. To nieprawda… nieprawda. Wiesz, że mnie potrzebujesz – całowała jego twarz, aż po skroń i w dół do szczęki, szepcząc: - Potrzebujesz mnie. Potrzebujesz mnie.

Harry nie chciał, żeby to było prawdą. Chciał ją odrzucić, jak ona odrzuciła jego w nocy. Ale czuł jej łzy, moczące jego policzek i wiedział, że to coś więcej niż to, że go potrzebowała. Ginny potrzebowała, żeby ktoś jej potrzebował. I niech to diabli, on też jej potrzebował. Potrzebował jej, bo niech to szlag, ale sprawiała, że czuł, że żyje. Sprawiała, że chciał walczyć, że chciał…

Powoli wydobył spod niej ręce i objął ją. Przytulił ją do siebie i pogrążył twarz w jej włosach. Westchnął głęboko mimo guli w gardle i cieszył się uczuciem przytulającej się do niego Ginny. Jeśli miał być z sobą szczery to wiedział, że potrzebują się nawzajem. Był jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego się potrzebowali, ale prędzej szlag go trafi, niż się do tego przyzna.

Harry zatoczył się w tył, aż łydkami uderzył w łóżko i usiadł z Ginny na kolanach, która nogami wciąż obejmowała jego biodra. Przytuliła go mocniej i wyszeptała:

- Powiedz to, Harry. Proszę.

Harry czuł się, jakby miał skoczyć z urwiska, mimo to wziął głęboki oddech i powiedział:

- Potrzebuję cię.

Ginny zadrżała z twarzą ukrytą na jego szyi. Odetchnęła głęboko i pociągnęła nosem.

- Wiem, ty palancie. Ja ciebie też potrzebuję.

Uniosła głowę, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać przed delikatnym pocałowaniem jej w usta. Ginny uśmiechnęła się, rozpoznając znajomy, przyjacielski całus.

- I nie zapominaj o tym – ostrzegła go z uczuciem. – Teraz już się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Harry skinął głową i oparł czoło na jej ramieniu.

- W porządku – wyszeptał. – W porządku.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- resztki Cho_  
_- Umbridge dyrektorką_  
_- bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic_  
_- koniec piątego roku_


	15. Opętanie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 15 – Opętanie**

Harry przyszedł na lunch po Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i pogwizdując pod nosem.

- A skąd ten dobry humor? – spytała Ginny, przełykając kęs jedzenia.

Harry cmoknął ją w czubek głowy i opadł na siedzenie koło niej, sięgając jednocześnie po dzbanek z sokiem z dyni.

- Możesz mi pogratulować, Furio, jestem umówiony na randkę w następny weekend w Hogsmeade. W walentynki.

Ginny uniosła brwi.

- Z Cho?

Harry z zadowoleniem skinął głową i przybił piątkę Ronowi.

- Dobra robota, stary – powiedział z aprobatą Ron. – Gdzie ją zabierasz?

- A – uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Harry'ego. – O tym nie pomyślałem.

Ginny przewróciła oczami.

- Nie no, Harry, nie możesz brać dziewczyny na randkę i nie mieć planu. Musisz jej zaimponować, pokazać, że zależy ci na niej wystarczająco mocno, by zastanowić się, co ona chciałaby robić.

- Zaufaj mi – dodał Ron, a przemawiało przez niego doświadczenie – dziewczyny nie lubią, jeśli twoje plany obejmują latanie po boisku do quidditcha.

W kącikach ust Hermiony pojawił się uśmiech, ale nie wyciągnęła nosa z książki do Numerologii.

- Cho gra w quiddictha – zauważył Harry z zadowoleniem. – Może chciałaby polatać?

- Nie sądzę – ostudził jego zapędy Ron. – Poza tym Umbridge ma twoją miotłę.

- A, jasne – Harry odwrócił się do Ginny. – A ty co byś chciała zrobić?

Ginny uśmiechnęła się.

- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to chciałabym pójść polatać. Ale ja nie jestem jak inne dziewczyny.

- I jesteś całkowicie pewna, że za mnie nie wyjdziesz? – spytał Harry z czułym uśmiechem. – Jesteś ideałem.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Przestań mnie o to pytać. Ale tak, jestem ideałem.

Harry wziął połowę jej kanapki i przelał pół swojego soku dyniowego do jej szklanki.

- Masz – powiedziała, sięgając po leżący w pobliżu talerz. – Dołożę ci pikle.

Harry przytrzymał chleb podczas gdy ona kładła pikle na mięso i wziął kęs. Westchnął zadowolony.

- Robisz najlepsze kanapki – pochwalił. Wziął kolejny kęs i zorientował się, że Ron przygląda im się z dziwną miną.

- Co? – spytał, przełykając.

- Nic – Ron potrząsnął głową. – To gdzie zamierzasz ją zabrać?

- Nie wiem – przyznał zmartwiony Harry. To była jego pierwsza prawdziwa randka z Cho, ale nie przemyślał sprawy poza ten moment, kiedy ją zaprasza. Chociaż w sumie to raczej ona zaprosiła jego, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi.

- Zabierz ją do Madam Puddifoot – wtrąciła się Hermiona, zamykając podręcznik. – Pomyśli, że jesteś romantyczny.

- Madam Puddifoot? A co to?

Ginny zadygotała.

- To okropne miejsce. Mnóstwo koronek i serduszek, a skoro będziesz tam w walentynki – zadygotała znowu – na pewno będą kupidyny.

- To herbaciarnia – uzupełniła Hermiona. – Nie zapomniałeś o spotkaniu ze mną w Trzech Miotłach w sprawie wywiadu dla „Żonglera", prawda?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Uznałem, że padniemy tam po… czymkolwiek, co postanowimy robić.

- Nie jestem pewna czy to taki świetny pomysł – burknęła Ginny. – Harry nie powinien być zmuszony do bronienia się przed pieprzoną Ritą Skeeter.

- Nie musi – odparła Hermiona – ale uważam, że to dobry pomysł, żeby odpowiedział na wszystkie zarzuty, które stawia mu „Prorok Codzienny". „Żongler" jako jedyny wydrukuje prawdę.

- Dobrze, dobrze – przerwał im Harry unosząc ręce. – Już o tym ze sto razy rozmawialiśmy. Udzielę wywiadu. Mam dość „Proroka Codziennego", który pisze, że zmyśliłem sobie cały powrót Voldemorta. Może to zrobi jakąś różnicę.

- Niech ci będzie – odpuściła Ginny. Skończyła sok z dyni i rzuciła serwetkę na stół. – Muszę lecieć, obiecałam Colinowi i Lunie, że spotkam się z nimi za pięć minut w bibliotece.

Harry wziął jabłko z najbliższej miski i wręczył jej.

- Schowaj to do torby – polecił. – Sama wiesz jak się robisz głodna koło drugiej.

Ginny zmarszczyła nos, ale wsunęła jabłko do torby i zarzuciła ją sobie przez pierś na ramię.

- Dzięki – powiedziała, całując go w policzek i wyszła.

Harry chciał się wgryźć w kanapkę, ale Ron znowu patrzył na niego z tą dziwną miną.

- Co znowu? – spytał zniecierpliwiony.

- Nic – odparł Ron, potrząsając głową. – Nieważne.

* * *

Harry uznał, że słowa Ginny, że „Madam Puddifoot jest gorsza niż Oklumencja ze Snapem" bardzo dobrze o niej świadczą. Cho spodobał się lokal, ale Harry go znienawidził. Randka zaczęła się niezręcznie, potem potoczyła się lepiej, a skończyła katastrofalnie. Cho oskarżyła Harry'ego, że rzuca ją dla Hermiony, a potem powiedziała coś paskudnego o Ginny, za co Harry niemal cisnął w nią klątwą. Nie obchodziło go, że może powinien jaśniej przedstawić powody, dla których chciał się spotkać z Hermioną o 14.00 i nie podobało mu się, jak Cho usiłowała wzbudzić w nim zazdrość opowiadając o innych chłopakach, którzy chcieliby ją zaprosić na randkę.

Na następnym spotkaniu GD Cho się nie pojawiła i Harry poczuł ulgę. Zaangażował się w ten związek tylko dlatego, że czuł, że musi zaakceptować fakt, że on i Ginny pozostaną jedynie przyjaciółmi. Musiał się nauczyć z tym żyć, a umawianie się z innymi dziewczynami było najprawdopodobniej najlepszym sposobem na osiągnięcie tego. Jego pierwszy epicki romans okazał się klęską, ale Harry postanowił wyciągnąć z tego wnioski i nie pozwolić, by wpłynęło to na resztę jego życia. Szczerze mówiąc miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy.

On i Ginny kontynuowali spotkania GD z dużymi sukcesami. Harry był zdumiony jak dobrze idzie im współpraca. Nabrali w zwyczaju, by pojawiać się wcześniej i ćwiczyć zaklęcia przeciwko sobie. Kilkoro członków GD zorientowało się co robią i wkrótce prowadzący otwierali każde spotkanie pojedynkiem między sobą. Harry niemal żałował, że nie może stać z boku i po prostu podziwiać Ginny w walce. Była niezłomna i nie zatrzymywała się, póki nie dała z siebie absolutnie wszystkiego. Zauważył, że Dean Thomas patrzy na nią z podziwem i ucieszył się. Jeśli Ginny miała już z kimś chodzić, chciał, żeby był to ktoś, kto doceni jej siłę.

Poza GD sprawy nie układały się tak korzystnie. Jego koszmary stawały się coraz dłuższe i coraz gorsze. Snape zakończył ich lekcje Oklumencji po tym, jak Harry wpadł do jego myśloodsiewni i stał się świadkiem wspomnienia, które usprawiedliwiało opinię Snape'a o Jamesie Potterze bardziej, niż Harry mógł sobie wyobrazić. James Potter w myśloodsiewni był chamski i arogancki, co mocno nim wstrząsnęło.

Z całego serca pragnął porozmawiać o tym z Syriuszem, ale Umbridge kontrolowała wszystkie kominki i przechwytywała wszystkie sowy. Nie ośmielił się próbować kontaktu. Kiedy powiedział o tym Ginny, ta uznała, że to idealna szansa do dywersji, która umożliwi mu prześliźnięcie się do kominka Umbridge, zapewne jedynego niemonitorowanego w całym zamku.

- Uwierz mi, pracowaliśmy nad tym z Fredem i Georgem od bardzo dawna – zapewniła go z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Pomysł Freda i George'a na dywersję okazał się najlepszą rozrywką, jaką Hogwart widział od wielu lat. Fajerwerki przetrwały wiele dni (nauczyciele mieli zadziwiające opory przed zniknięciem ich), a moc zaklęcia, którym Fred i George odzyskali swoje miotły od Umbridge została publicznie pochwalona przez profesora Flitwicka.

Ginny wydawała się trochę osamotniona, gdy jej bracia opuścili szkołę, żeby założyć własny sklep ze śmiesznymi rzeczami na Ulicy Pokątnej.

- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła Harry'ego. – Kiedy mama dowie się, że rzucili szkołę przed owutemami, awantura będzie warta tego, żeby trochę za nimi potęsknić.

Harry, któremu rozmowa z Syriuszem przez kominek poprawiła humor jedynie odrobinę, zauważył, że utrzymanie GD w tajemnicy staje się coraz trudniejsze. Brygada Inkwizytorska Umbridge śledziła wielu spośród nich i coraz trudniej było dostać się do Pokoju Życzeń niezauważonym. Razem z Ginny opracowywali skomplikowane plany zajmowania czymś Brygady po drugiej stronie zamku, ale z reguły oznaczało to, że jedno z nich nie mogło być obecne na spotkaniu.

Harry prawie zakończył ostatnie spotkanie GD przed SUM-ami, kiedy do środka wpadła Ginny. Wyglądała jakby właśnie przebiegła przez cały zamek, w oczach miała szaleństwo, a jej włosy wymknęły się z kucyka i powiewały wokół jej głowy.

- Umbridge! – wydyszała. – Marietta, przyjaciółka Cho, nakapowała! Dowiedziała się o Pokoju! Idą po nas! Musimy wszyscy uciekać!

Zgromadzeni przez chwilę stali w milczeniu wstrząśnięci, a potem rzucili się szaleńczo do drzwi.

- Czekajcie! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Musimy być ostrożni. Rozdzielcie się!

Wypuszczała ludzi z Pokoju w parach lub trójkach. Większości udało się wymknąć, ale gdy Harry i Ginny wychodzili z Pokoju znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z Dolores Umbridge.

Po godzinie wracali do Wieży Gryffindora z ciężkimi sercami i chwilowo stłumioną wściekłością.

- Suka – burknęła Ginny.

- Ale widziałaś, jak Dumbledore im uciekł? To było super.

- Pewnie tak – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Ale nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ministerstwo zapędziło się tak daleko, żeby aresztować profesora Dumbledore! Co oni sobie myślą? Bez Dumbledore'a możemy równie dobrze wysłać uroczyste zaproszenie na herbatkę do Voldemorta.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, mimo sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli.

- Ciekawe co by tam było napisane? „Uczniowie Hogwartu serdecznie zapraszają Czarnego Pana na popołudniową herbatę. Obowiązują szaty Śmierciożerców".

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ja przyniosę pluszaki, a ty herbatniki.

- Ale upewnij się, że to będą tylko pluszowe węże.

Wyszczerzyli się do siebie. Ginny objęła go w pasie i wtuliła się w niego. Ruszyli dalej korytarzem.

- Wiesz, to nie twoja wina.

Harry skinął głową i objął jej ramiona.

- Wiem.

- Nieprawda – odparła. – Winisz siebie, a to wcale nie twoja wina. To wina Umbridge, bo jest taką suką i Ministerstwa, bo jest takie podejrzliwe. Możesz też winić mnie za wymyślenie nazwy „Gwardia Dumbledore'a" albo Mariettę, która uznała, że musi na nas nakapować, żeby chronić pracę mamusi w Ministerstwie.

- Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że wziął na siebie naszą winę – powiedział Harry. – Ciekawe po co to zrobił.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł zostać, ale my musimy. Może próbował nas oszczędzić.

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział Umbridge, że to wszystko było jego pomysłem, a potem wraz z Fawkesem zniknął w kuli ognia. Harry nigdy w życiu nie widział czegoś tak spektakularnego. Umbridge była wściekła.

Wrócili do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie inni Gryfoni zdołali już wymyślić setki scenariuszy tego, co wydarzyło się od ich pojmania, a jeden bardziej fantastyczny od następnego. Kiedy dowiedzieli się, co się stało, byli niemal zawiedzeni.

* * *

Piątoroczniacy nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, żeby zastawiać się nad nagłą nieobecnością Dumbledore'a i Umbridge na stanowisku dyrektorki Hogwartu. Musieli poświęcić się nauce do SUM-ów. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zarwali mnóstwo nocek, powtarzając materiał w pokoju wspólnym. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry wciąż miał koszmary, spał bardzo mało.

Ginny szybko się zorientowała i czasem kiedy Harry docierał chwiejnie do łóżka po długich godzinach spędzonych na nauce, znajdował tam swoją śpiącą przyjaciółkę. Zawsze był z tego zadowolony i szybko przebierał się w piżamę, by z wdzięcznością położyć się koło niej. Harry był zdumiony o ile lepiej spało mu się w jej obecności. Ginny odpierała koszmary, więc kiedy nadszedł tydzień SUM-ów, czuł się wypoczęty.

Przez cały dzień Ginny czuła głębokie poczucie winy. To był ostatni dzień SUM-ów, a ona nie spędziła nocy w łóżku Harry'ego, który na śniadaniu wyglądał okropnie. Nie miała pojęcia czemu spanie z nim sprawiało, że oboje nie mają koszmarów, ale nie zamierzała narzekać. Zeszłej nocy po prostu zasnęła we własnym łóżku i nie obudziła się, żeby pójść do Harry'ego. Uśmiechnął się do niej rano i powiedział jej, że wszystko u niego w porządku, ale ona wiedziała lepiej.

Zjadła kolację z Colinem i spędziła wieczór czytając książkę w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Właśnie gdy dochodziła do punktu kulminacyjnego, usłyszała hałas na zewnątrz, więc podeszła do okna, by wyjrzeć na dwór.

Colin gwałtownie uniósł głowę, słysząc jak nagle wciąga powietrze.

- Co jest?

- To Umbridge! – westchnęła Ginny. – Przyszła po Hagrida… Och! Ogłuszyli McGonagall! Obrzydliwe skurwiele!

Kilka minut później przez dziurę za portretem wpadli Ron i Hermiona, a między nimi szedł Harry, z którego twarzy odpłynęła niemal cała krew.

- Co się stało? – spytała zaniepokojona Ginny.

- Syriusz – wydusił Harry. – Wi… widziałem to w głowie Voldemorta. Ma Syriusza w Ministerstwie. Zabije go!

Nie wyjaśniał dalej, tylko popędził do schodów i wbiegł na górę. Ginny popatrzyła na Rona i Hermionę.

- Gdzie on polazł?

Harry wyglądała na zmartwioną.

- A co jeśli to jakaś sztuczka? Co jeśli Voldemort wykorzystuje tę więź, żeby zwabić Harry'ego w pułapkę?

Ginny otworzyła usta, żeby zaoponować, ale jakiś cichutki głos w jej głowie nalegał, że Hermiona może mieć rację.

- A co z Syriuszem? – spytała. – Próbował się z nim skontaktować?

Ron krótko skinął głową.

- Chcemy zakraść się do kominka Umbridge i wywołać przez Fiuu Grimmauld Place.

- Pomogę – zaoferowała natychmiast.

Harry zbiegł po schodach razem z Nevillem.

- Pomogę wam – rzekł stanowczo Neville. Ginny pomyślała, że pewnie kłócili się o to z Harrym na górze.

Harry trzymał pelerynę-niewidkę i Mapę Huncwotów, które leciały mu przez ręce.

- Idę sam – oznajmił im wszystkim. – Nie ma potrzeby, żebyście wszyscy wpadli w tarapaty.

- Żebyś się, kurde, nie zdziwił – odparła ostro Ginny. – Siedzimy w tym razem.

Harry odkrył, że nie miało znaczenia co mówił. I tak wszyscy twardo podążyli za nim do gabinetu Umbridge. Po drodze wpadli na Lunę Lovegood, która również nalegała, że im pomoże.

- Super – wymamrotał Harry. – Może zrobimy imprezę w biurze Umbridge?

* * *

Godzinę później Hary wracał biegiem razem z Hermioną z Zakazanego Lasu, zdeterminowany, żeby wrócić do Hogwartu i znaleźć sposób na udanie się do Ministerstwa i uratowanie Syriusza. Godzina, która minęła od wizji Voldemorta torturującego Syriusza w Departamencie Tajemnic, była dla niego jak wieczność. Umbridge odkryła, że Harry korzysta z kominka, a jej goryle z Brygady Inkwizytorskiej złapali ich wszystkich, łącznie z Ginny, Nevillem i Luną. Hermiona zdołała wybawić ich od Cruciatusa, prowadząc Umbridge na szaloną wyprawę do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie centaury i brat Hagrida, Graup, zajęli się tą ropuchą.

- Co zrobimy, kiedy dotrzemy do zamku? – wydyszała Hermiona.

- Uratujemy Ginny i pozostałych – odparł ponuro Harry. – A potem ruszam po Syriusza do Ministerstwa.

- Harry, jesteś pewien… - Hermiona urwała, bo właśnie wybiegli spomiędzy drzew i ujrzeli pędzących w ich stronę Rona, Neville'a, Lunę i Ginny.

- Jak się uwolniliście? – spytała.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił Harry'emu i Hermionie ich różdżki.

- Dzięki Ginny. Trafiła Malfoya kolanem w jaja, a potem potraktowała go upiorogackiem. W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

- Nic takiego – odpowiedziała skromnie Ginny, polerując paznokcie o sweter. – Takich gości jak Malfoy zjadam na przystawkę.

- Muszę iść – przerwał im niecierpliwie Harry. – Wy wracajcie do zamku i spróbujcie skontaktować się przez Fiuu z kimś z Zakonu, a potem…

Przerwały mu okrzyki oburzenia.

- Idziemy z tobą – powiedział spokojnie Neville. – Co niby robiliśmy przez cały rok w GD? Czy to wszystko co opowiadałeś nam o trzymaniu się razem było totalną bzdurą?

- Nie, jasne że nie, ale…

- Harry, jesteś pewien, że Stworkowi można zaufać? – wtrąciła błagalnym tonem Hermiona. – To może być podstęp. Wracajmy i…

- Nie ma czasu – zagrzmiał Harry. – Voldemort ma Syriusza! Dumbledore'a tu nie ma, a McGonagall jest w szpitalu. Nie zamierzam stracić też ojca chrzestnego!

- Wiem Harry – próbowała go uspokoić Hermiona. – Ale pomyśl o tym. Czemu miałby mieć Syriusza? Jak go dostał w swoje ręce?

- Nie wiem… słuchaj, skoro mi nie wierzysz, nie musisz ze mną iść.

- Nie chodzi o to, czy ci wierzę – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Po prostu myślę…

- Wierzysz mi? – przerwał jej Harry, zwracając się do Ginny. Ta zawahała się.

- Wierzę, że widziałeś Syriusza – odparła ostrożnie. – Ale uważam też, że Hermiona ma sporo racji. To może być podstęp.

- Słyszałaś Stworka – wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Syriusza tam nie było. Zniknął Jest w Ministerstwie i ma go Voldemort. Muszę do niego iść!

Popatrzył po kolei na każde z nich, na końcu na Ginny, która odwróciła wzrok.

- Żadne z was nie musi za mną iść – powiedział. – Zrozumiem, jeśli tego nie zrobicie. Nie chcę, żeby komukolwiek z was stała się krzywda.

Ginny gwałtowni uniosła głowę i wciągnęła ostro powietrze, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Podążę za tobą zawsze i wszędzie – powiedziała cicho.

Ciepło wypełniło pierś Harry'ego. Jej niezachwiane poparcie znaczyło dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Mimo wszystkiego co przydarzyło im się w tym roku i co sami sobie zrobili, śmierć Michaela Cornera, lekcje Oklumencji ze Snapem, kłótnie o Draco Malfoya, całowanie w Boże Narodzenie, Ginny wciąż tu była, wciąż po jego stronie. Miał ochotę ją pocałować.

- Jesteśmy z tobą, stary – rzekł Ron z determinacją. – Nigdy nie pozwolilibyśmy iść ci samemu.

Neville i Luna wyrazili poparcie, więc Harry spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Oczywiście, że jestem z tobą – odpowiedziała, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – Nigdy nie pozwoliłabym ci zrobić tego beze mnie. Po prostu uważam, że powinniśmy być ostrożni.

- Zgoda – przyznał Harry. – To jak się tam dostaniemy?

Luna uśmiechnęła się, jakby strzegła jakiejś tajemnicy.

- Polecimy, oczywiście.

Wskazała na las za plecami Harry'ego. Ten się odwrócił i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał trzy Testrale, niewidzialne konie, które ciągnęły hogwardzkie powozy, zbliżające się ku nim między drzewami.

Dziesięć minut później Ron i Hermiona radzili sobie zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że dosiadali zwierzęcia, którego nie mogli zobaczyć. Luna siedziała na Testralu przed Nevillem, który wyglądał na przestraszonego, ale zdeterminowanego, trzymając się mocno jej ramion. Harry dosiadł swojego wierzchowca i wyciągnął rękę w dół, żeby pomóc Ginny. Wspięła się i przytuliła do jego pleców, obejmując go mocno w pasie. Położył jedna rękę na jej splecionych dłoniach i ścisnął. W odpowiedzi Ginny położyła głowę na jego barku i pocałowała delikatnie w policzek.

- Na szczęście! – powiedziała. Skinął głową i delikatnie trącił piętami boki Testrala. Jeden po drugim Testrale wzbijały się w powietrze, a ich szkieletopodobne skrzydła młóciły powietrze, zostawiając Hogwart coraz dalej za nimi.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do Londynu, Harry skierował Testrala na aleję za Ministerstwem. Wsiadł i odwrócił się, żeby pomóc Ginny zsiąść. Uniósł ją z grzbietu zwierzęcia i przytulił na chwilę, a potem opuścił, przelotnie całując ją w usta.

- Na szczęście! – powiedział, uśmiechając się słabo. Ginny przygryzła wargę i potaknęła. Złapała go za rękę, a Harry splótł z nią palce, zadowolony z tego kontaktu. Cała szóstka podbiegła do budki telefonicznej i wcisnęła się do środka.

Ginny nie puszczała jego dłoni nawet gdy pędzili przez Ministerstwo, szukając długiego korytarza, który zapamiętał ze swoich snów.

- To jest to – powiedział, gdy dotarli do Departamentu Tajemnic. Ginny ścisnęła jego dłoń, a potem puściła, zamiast tego chwytając swoją różdżkę.

Weszli do pokoju i podążyli za wspomnieniami, które miał z wizji. Harry poprowadził ich do Sali Przepowiedni. Tysiące regałów ze sferami jaśniejącymi białym światłem wypełniały poza tym ciemne pomieszczenie.

- Rany – wyszeptał zdumiony Ron.

- Gdzie on jest? – spytał niespokojnie Harry. – Tu go właśnie trzymał Voldemort, jestem pewny! Ale go… - obrócił się i pobiegł wzdłuż rzędów regałów. – Nie ma go tu!

Popatrzył zrozpaczony na przyjaciół. Czyżby mieli rację? Czy to był podstęp? Czy Voldemort zdołał już zabrać Syriusz gdzie indziej?

- Harry – odezwał się Neville. – Tu jest twoje imię.

Wskazał na świecącą sferę, drżącą na pobliskim regale.

Harry podszedł w miejsce, które wskazywał Neville i wbił spojrzenie w kulę. Pod nią znajdowała się wywieszka, na której widniała data, jego imię i „Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać" ze znakiem zapytania. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby jej dotknąć…

- Harry, chyba nie powinieneś tego robić – wtrąciła się szybko Hermiona.

- Czemu nie? Przecież jest na niej jego imię – zaoponował Ron. – Dawaj, Harry.

Harry zamknął rękę wokół kuli i poczuł, jak robi się ciepła pod jego dłonią. Podniósł ją, zaskoczony jej ciężarem.

- Co to jest? – spytał, odwracając się z kulą w rękach.

- To przepowiednia – odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona. – O tobie i Voldemorcie. Dlatego on chciał, żebyś tu przyszedł.

Harry zerknął na swoich przyjaciół. Odpowiedziały mu smutne spojrzenia. Widział, co było wypisane na ich twarzach – został wpuszczony w kanał. Wszyscy zostali.

- Cicho! – warknęła nagle Ginny. Wycelowała różdżkę wzdłuż przejścia i cofnęła się, by znaleźć się w linii z Harrym, który uniósł różdżkę na jej ostrzeżenie. Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna zareagowali instynktownie, zbijając się w grupę plecami do siebie, by mieć na oku cały obszar.

- Słyszę coś – szepnęła Ginny do Harry'ego w języku węży. Harry i Ginny przekonali się, że jedną z zalet mowy węży była możliwość mówienia ciszej niż w ludzkiej mowie. Często porozumiewali się w ten sposób podczas pojedynków na GD.

- To pułapka – odsyknął. – Szlag!

- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć – odparła, ale Harry widział ciemne postacie, przesuwające się w ich stronę. Wyglądały zbyt znajomo.

Śmierciożercy.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek zmienia mu się w bryłę lodu, gdy w ich polu widzenia pojawił się Lucjusz Malfoy. Kilkoro innych Śmierciożerców wyszło z cienia, formując wokół nich półkole. Harry dostrzegł wśród nich Bellatrix Lestrange. Wprowadził przyjaciół w pułapkę, w której wszyscy mogą zginąć. A Syriusz? Co z nim? Czy nic mu się nie stało?

- Proszę, proszę – uśmiechnął się Lucjusz. – Co my tu mamy? Misja ratunkowa?

- Co zrobiliście z Syriuszem? – spytał ostro Harry.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się lodowato.

- Wiesz, mój pan naprawdę jest genialny. Mieszał ci w głowie przez cały rok… och, Potter, czyżbyś tego nie wiedział?

Zakląskał językiem.

- Szkoda, że tak się zdenerwowałeś swoim kochanym ojcem chrzestnym. A teraz – wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował – oddaj mi tą małą kulkę, a wtedy będziesz mógł odejść wolno razem z przyjaciółmi.

Ron, stający po prawej stronie Harry'ego, parsknął pogardliwie, a Harry chwycił mocniej przepowiednię. Przetoczyła się przez niego wściekłość, ale zaraz zastąpiło ją mocne postanowienie. Nie pozwoli Voldemortowi dostać tej przepowiedni. Nie miał pojęcia co w niej jest, ale skoro wężowi tak na niej zależało, Harry zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, żeby utrzymać ją z dala od jego łap.

- To? – Harry uniósł przepowiednię. – Tego chce?

Oczy Lucjusza zabłysły, skupione na szklanej kuli.

- Tak. Daj mi ją.

Harry udawał, że się zastanawia.

- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie sądzę.

Uniósł różdżkę.

- Uważaj, Potter – warknął Malfoy, porzucając wszelką udawaną łagodność. – Znam klątwy, które nie mieszczą ci się w głowie.

- Naprawdę? A ja znam Ginny.

Ginny u jego boku uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i uniosła kilka razy brwi w stronę Malfoya. Śmierciożerca ruszył w jej stronę, ale ona uniosła różdżkę i wycelowała w niego ze złością.

- To trwa za długo, Lucjuszu – warknęła stojąca z tyłu Bellatrix. – Zabijmy ich i miejmy to z głowy – w jej oczach zabłysło coś, od czego Harry'ego przebiegł dreszcz. – Zacznijmy od tej małej – pełne szaleństwa oczy spoczęły na Ginny.

Harry natychmiast wyciągnął rękę i objął talię Ginny od przodu, zagarniając ją jedną ręką za siebie. Zaprotestowała głośno, ale przyciskał ją mocno do swoich pleców, drugą ręką ściskając przepowiednię. Ginny wierciła się przez moment, ale w końcu zrezygnowała i wycelowała swoją różdżkę w Malfoya zza Harry'ego. Ron i Luna przysunęli się, by chronić Ginny z boków, więc znalazła się w ochronnym kokonie przyjaciół.

- Ooo – zachichotała maniacko Bellatrix. – Czyżby malutki Potter był ciutkę opiekuńczy.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- No już – uspokajająco rzucił Lucjusz. – Nie ma potrzeby dla całego tego dramatu. Po prostu daj nam to, czego chcemy, a my sobie pójdziemy.

Bellatrix zrobiła krok w przód, koniuszki jej palców muskały rękojeść różdżki, ale na jedno spojrzenie Lucjusza zrobiła krok w tył.

- To czemu już nie pójdziecie? – zasugerował chłodno Harry. – I powiedzcie swojemu „Czarnemu Panu", że Harry Potter nie pozdrawia.

- Ty mały… - sapnęła Bellatrix znów ruszając do przodu.

- A-a-a – powiedział Harry. Rozluźnił uścisk na Ginny i uniósł przepowiednię. – Widzicie, w przeciwieństwie do waszego kochanego Voldemorta, ja nie mam oporów przed rozbiciem tego.

Przechylił dłoń i pozwolił przepowiedni ześliznąć się nieco niżej.

- Nie! – Lucjusz skoczył naprzód, jednak szybko się opanował.

- Co jest, Lucjusz? – zakpiła Ginny. – Obawiasz się, że twój pan nie przyjmie cię z otwartymi ramionami, jeśli wrócisz do niego z kupkę potłuczonego szkła?

- To jest bez sensu! – zawyła Bellatrix. – Po prostu rzućmy na nich klątwę!

- Nasz pan chce przepowiednię – przypomniał jej Lucjusz. – A ten chłopiec ją trzyma.

- Na trzy – szepnęła Ginny Harry'emu w języku węży. – Luna zajmie się dywersją. Biegnij do drzwi, będziemy tuż za tobą.

- Kiedy to wszystko opracowałaś? – spytał kącikiem ust.

- Kiedy ty się z nimi kłóciłeś – odparła. – I zaraz po tym, kiedy zachowałeś się wobec mnie jak jaskiniowiec.

- Nie daj się zabić – dobiegła ją odpowiedź. Uśmiechnęła się, choć on nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Zamiast tego położyła mu dłoń na biodrze i ścisnęła lekko.

Ginny zerknęła w lewo i skinęła ledwo zauważalnie głową Hermionie. Ta spojrzała na Lunę i wyprostowała trzy palce. Kiedy zgięła trzeci, blondynka pchnęła najbliższy regał. Zwalił się na ziemię z trzaskiem. Szklane kule potoczyły się na wszystkie strony. Wiele się roztrzaskało i rozległ się dźwięk setek wypowiadanych na raz przepowiedni. Regał uderzył w następny regał, a ten w następny i tak dalej, grzebiąc pod sobą przynajmniej jednego Śmierciożercę.

Luna kontynuowała dywersję, wypalając potężne zaklęcia ogłuszające w stojących przed nią Śmierciożerców. Jedno dotarło do celu i rozpoczęła się bitwa.

Harry uchylił się przed lecącymi w jego stronę zaklęciami i popędził z resztą z powrotem w stronę, z której przyszli. Ruszyli do drzwi. Ron i Neville strzelali przez ramię, a Lucjusz darł się na swoich ludzi, żeby nie trafili Harry'ego ani przepowiedni.

- Hermiono - wydyszał Harry, wypalając szybkie zaklęcie za plecy. - Bierz przepowiednię i wyprowadź stąd wszystkich! Ja zostanę i ich zatrzymam.

- Nie ma takiej opcji - odpowiedziała ponuro. - Powiedziałam, że cię nie zostawię i nie zamierzam się z tego wycofywać.

- Nie ma czasu na bohaterstwo, Potter! - wydarła się na niego Ginny. - Ruszaj dupsko!

Obróciła się i wypaliła Reducto. Zaklęcie wyleciało z jej różdżki z większa mocą niż Ginny kiedykolwiek czuła. Podążyło wzdłuż przejścia i uderzyło w regał, który eksplodował z taką siłą, że powalił połowę mebli w pomieszczeniu.

- O ja - westchnął z podziwem Ron.

- Ruchy! - poganiała ich Hermiona. - Tędy!

Skorzystali z chwilowego zamieszania, które Ginny wywołała swoim zaklęciem i podążyli za Hermioną do małego pomieszczenia, z którego przyszli do Sali Przepowiedni. Wokół okrągłego pomieszczenia znajdowało się kilka drzwi, więc zatrzymali się, niepewni które wybrać.

- Przez które przyszliśmy? - spytał z desperacją Neville.

- Przez te - odparła Hermiona z pewnością siebie. Podeszła do nich, otworzyła je, zapiszczała głośno i zatrzasnęła. - Może jednak nie.

- Spróbujmy wszystkie - poleciła Ginny.

Każde z nich otworzyło jedne drzwi, ale tylko te wybrane przez Rona wyglądały na sensowną opcję.

- Chyba drzwi się zmieniają - wydyszała Hermiona, gdy pędzili korytarzem. - Żadnych z tych drzwi tu nie było kiedy przyszliśmy.

Dogonienie ich nie zabrało Śmierciożercom dużo czasu. Harry padł na ziemię, gdy krzyk Luny zaalarmował go, że pędzi na niego zaklęcie. Czar uderzył w ścianę z siłą wystarczającą, by odprysnął solidny kawałek muru.

- Tutaj! - krzyknął Ron.

Harry skręcił za róg. Wszyscy wbiegli do dużego, okrągłego pomieszczenia i zatrzasnęli drzwi. W tej samej chwili usłyszeli, jak trafia w nie kilka zaklęć. Hermiona nałożyła na drzwi najsilniejsze znane jej zaklęcie zamykające.

- To chyba ich za długo nie powstrzyma - wydyszał Ron, opierając się o drzwi.

Harry ledwo go usłyszał. Jego uwagę przykuł kamienny łuk na środku pomieszczenia. Dziwny wiatr poruszał zasłoną zwisającą z łuku, a kiedy podszedł bliżej usłyszał delikatne szepty dobiegające zza zasłony.

- Harry! - zawołała Ginny, wyrywając go z transu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Wziął głęboki oddech i oderwał wzrok od łuku.

- Tak. Słyszysz ich?

- Co mam słyszeć?

- Szepty - odwrócił się. Patrzyła na niego dziwnie. - Nie słyszysz ich?

Potrząsnęła przecząco głową.

- Co mówią?

- Nie wiem. Nie mogę zrozumieć słów.

- Też ich słyszę - odezwała się cicho Luna. Harry aż podskoczył. Nie wiedział, że dziewczyna stoi tuż za nim.

- Wiesz co to jest?

- Nie - nachyliła głowę i nasłuchiwała. - Ale to ma sens, że tylko niektórzy z nas to słyszą. Nie każdy w tym pokoju widział śmierć.

Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony na łuk.

- Co to może być?

- To chyba nazywa się Zasłoną - odpowiedziała Luna swoim delikatnym, rozmarzonym głosem. - Gdzieś o tym czytałam.

Harry miał wypytywać ją dalej, ale nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia się poddały i do środka wlali się Śmierciożercy. Pchnął Lunę i Ginny za jedną z ławek, które znajdowały się w pokoju i zaczął rozglądać się szaleńczo w poszukiwaniu Rona, Hermiony i Neville'a. Walczyli w rogu po drugiej stronie pokoju. Ron miał rozcięcie na policzku, a Hermionie coś stało się w lewą rękę.

- Powinienem był oddać im tą przepowiednię - powiedział Harry do Ginny przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Może po prostu by ją wzięli i odeszli.

- Ta, jasne - odparła z ironią. - I przegapiliby szansę na złapanie ciebie? Albo mnie? Poza tym chyba chcesz wiedzieć co w niej jest?

Wypalił ogłuszacz w stronę wrogów i ponownie się schował.

- W tej chwili wolałbym raczej pozostać żywy. A poza tym i tak jej nie mam. Dałem ją Hermionie.

- Harry - powiedziała takim tonem, że spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. - Jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? Jesteśmy w pułapce i nikt nie wie, że tu jesteśmy.

Ale Ginny przemówiła za wcześnie. Gdy tylko skończyła mówić, Harry usłyszał kilkanaście pyknięć ludzi pojawiających się w pomieszczeniu. Oboje wyjrzeli zza ławki i dostrzegli członków Zakonu dołączających do walki: Remusa, Tonks, Szalonookiego... byli wszyscy. Zaklęcie pofrunęło w ich stronę, więc zanurkowali za ławkę i wyszczerzyli się do siebie.

- Chyba dobro znów zatriumfuje - podsumowała Ginny.

Harry złapał ją za rękę nie przestając się uśmiechać.

- Muszę znaleźć Syriusza - powiedział. - Dasz sobie radę?

- Proszę cię, Potter, wszystko pod kontrolą. Idź go poszukać, a jak już znajdziesz kopnij go w dupę za spóźnienie.

- Nie ma sprawy. Uważaj na siebie, Luna - dorzucił. Blondynka spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się promiennie, po czym trafiła zaklęciem nacierającego Śmierciożercę, który zmienił się w kwitnące drzewo.

- Jest trochę przerażająca, nie? - skomentowała Ginny. Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową.

- Idź - popędziła go. - Osłaniam cię.

Pochylony Hary przesunął się do krawędzi kamiennej ławy, za którą się chowali. Zerknął na Ginny, która skinęła mu głową i oboje jednocześnie wstali. Ginny strzelała tak szybko, że Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że dziewczyna jest w stanie złapać oddech między kolejnymi zaklęciami. Utrzymywała ogień osłonowy, póki Harry nie dotarł do Syriusza, który walczył z Lucjuszem Malfoyem przy Zasłonie.

- Syriusz! - krzyknął.

- Harry, mój chłopcze! - odkrzyknął jowialnie Syriusz. - Co u ciebie?

Chrzestny i chrześniak stanęli plecami do siebie, zarzucając zaklęciami Śmierciożerców. Harry nigdy nie widział Syriusza tak ruchliwego. Oczy mu błyszczały, a długie włosy powiewały wokół głowy, gdy ciskał zaklęcie za zaklęciem w Lucjusza. Wyglądał na bardziej żywego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Nienajlepiej! - odkrzyknął. - Chyba oblałem SUM-a z Astronomii.

- Wiesz, udział się liczy - odparł Syriusz. - Mam cię!

Harry obrócił się w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak Lucjusz Malfoy zwala się jak worek ziemniaków. Syriusz szczeknął śmiechem. Położył Harry'emu rękę na ramieniu i lekko ścisnął.

- Gdzie Ruda?

- Tam - Harry skinął głową w róg, gdzie Ginny i Luna przestały się ukrywać, zamiast tego walczyły ramię przy ramieniu. Ginny z determinacją na twarzy, a Luna wyglądała jak zawsze, jeśli nie liczyć potoku zaklęć wylatujących z jej różdżki.

- Na Merlina, jest wspaniała - stwierdził Syriusz, nie odrywając oczu od Ginny. - Wygląda jak twoja matka.

Obaj byli tak oczarowani, że nie zauważyli skradającej się Bellatrix, póki zaklęcie nie minęło Syriusza o włos. Odwrócili się z wyciągniętymi rękami, ale kiedy Syriusz zauważył, że to Bellatrix, pchnął Harry'ego za siebie.

- Trzymaj się za mną! - krzyknął do Harry'ego, który posłuchał i zrobił kilka kroków w tył.

- Bellatrix, kuzynko najdroższa! Czyżbyś stęskniła się za Azkabanem, że tak bardzo ryzykujesz? Jestem pewien, że dementorzy powitają cię w domu z radością!

Bellatrix syknęła na niego ze złością, ale Syriusz nie przestawał jej drażnić. Harry odwrócił się, szukając Rona i Hermiony. Oboje walczyli ze Śmierciożercą, którego nie rozpoznawał. Ron usiłował osłaniać Hermionę, ale ona nie zamierzała mu na to pozwolić i ciągle odpychała go na bok, żeby móc wypalić swoje zaklęcia. Harry by się roześmiał, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak dramatyczna.

Śmierciożerca zdołał w końcu ogłuszyć Rona. Hermiona zaatakowała szaleńczo z żądzą zemsty. Jedno z zaklęć odbiło się od tarczy mężczyzny i musiała paść na ziemię, żeby uniknąć rykoszetu. Harry usłyszał przerażający dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Hermiona stoczyła się z połamanej przepowiedni i oboje ze Śmierciożercą patrzyli z przerażeniem, jak ze szczątków unosi się świetlna kula, która szybko rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dźwięk pojedynków zagłuszał wszystko, więc nikt nie usłyszał treści przepowiedni.

Hermiona spojrzała w stronę Harry'ego i ich oczy spotkały się. Na jej twarzy widniała przepraszająca mina, ale Harry nie dbał o jakąś głupią przepowiednię. Śmierciożerca za nią wściekł się tak bardzo, że wypalił zaklęcie w Hermionę, nim Harry zdołał ją ostrzec. Opadła na ziemię, a jej ciało przykryło kawałki potłuczonego szkła.

- Hej! - Harry ruszył w ich stronę, ale Bellatrix nagle zarechotała triumfalnie, więc odwrócił się w samą porę, żeby ujrzeć jak upiornie zielone światło trafia Syriusza w środek piersi.

Jego ojciec chrzestny padł niemal z gracją i ze zdziwioną miną runął za Zasłonę. Materiał sięgnął po niego i połknął jego ciało, wciągając go, aż wreszcie nie było go widać.

Harry usłyszał czyjeś wściekłe wycie. nie zorientował się, że to on, póki nie otoczyły go dwa silne ramiona. Remus.

- Nie! Harry, on odszedł! Nie ma go! Nie odzyskasz go już!

Remus przytrzymywał go i Harry dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że walczył, żeby się wyrwać i skoczyć za Zasłonę w poszukiwaniu ciała Syriusza. Głos Remusa był ochrypły i Harry zorientował się, że starszy mężczyzna płacze.

Łzy spływały Harry'emu po twarzy. Nie mógł myśleć, nic nie czuł poza wszechogarniającym uczuciem braku Syriusza. Wypełniła go intensywna nienawiść, aż widział tylko Bellatrix wymykającą się przez drzwi. Odepchnął Remusa i z rykiem ruszył za nią. Ścigał ją przez Ministerstwo, a ona rechotała mu w twarz.

- Czyżby malutki Potter stracił swojego kochanego ojca chrzestnego? - warknęła przez ramię.

Harry poczuł wściekłość i przyspieszył, pragnąc ją dorwać z całego serca. Uniósł różdżkę i wrzasnął:

- Crucio!

Zaklęcie trafiło Bellatrix w plecy i padła na ziemię. Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak potężny i patrzył bez emocji jak kobieta wije się po ziemi. Zaklęcie nie trwało długo, a Bellatrix spojrzała na niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

- Musisz naprawdę tego chcieć, żeby potrwało dłużej - zganiła go. - Nie jesteś wystarczająco silny.

Harry spróbowałby rzucić to zaklęcie jeszcze raz, ale nagle jego blizna eksplodowała bólem tak silnym, że ugięły się pod nim kolana. Bellatrix zawyła triumfalnie, a Harry odwrócił się i ujrzał swój najgorszy koszmar idący ku niemu przez atrium Ministerstwa.

Voldemort przybył.

* * *

Po upadku Syriusza Ginny poczuła takie ukłucie w sercu, że zachwiała się i opadła na kolana. Patrzyła wstrząśnięta na miejsce, w którym wpadł za zasłonę, mając nadzieję, że w każdej chwili wróci. Ledwo zarejestrowała żal Harry'ego, tak bardzo pochłonęły ją własne uczucia.

Luna ogłuszyła ostatniego Śmierciożercę przed nimi i odwróciła się do Ginny. Rudowłosa czarodziejka patrzyła na nią oszołomiona, nie rejestrując jej współczującego spojrzenia i gapiąc się tępo na wyciągniętą w jej stronę dłoń.

- On wróci - powiedziała tępo. - On... on był tam...

- On już nigdy nie wróci - odpowiedziała łagodnie Luna. - Przeleciał przez Zasłonę. Bellatrix go zabiła.

- Ona... ona... - Ginny usłyszała ryk wściekłości. Wiedziała, że wydał go Harry i zobaczyła, jak wybiega za Bellatrix z pomieszczenia. - Mam nadzieję, że ją zabije - powiedziała bez emocji.

Luna patrzyła na nią z namysłem.

- Nie, nie masz takiej nadziei - odpowiedziała. - Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli za nim pójdziesz.

- Za... za nim?

Ginny czuła się jak w tunelu, w którym nie widziała niczego po bokach. Widziała tylko moment upadku Syriusza. Powtarzał się raz za razem w jej głowie. Wreszcie musiała zamrugać, żeby pozbyć się go sprzed oczu.

- Ginny! - powiedziała ostro Luna. - Otrząśnij się!

Ginny uznała, że nic nie ma sensu.

- Syriusz nie może być martwy - powiedziała stanowczo. - On... on jest...

Popatrzyła z desperacją na Lunę.

- On tam jest, prawda? Tuż za Zasłoną? Możemy pójść po niego?

Luna opadła na kolana przed przyjaciółką i złapała ją za ramiona.

- Ginny - powiedziała ostro. - Jesteś w szoku. Nie możemy iść za Syriuszem. On nie żyje. Bellatrix go zabiła. Wpadł za Zasłonę i nigdy nie odzyskamy jego ciała. Musisz myśleć o Harrym - potrząsnęła nią. - Harry poszedł za Bellatrix zupełnie sam! Stanie mu się krzywda, jeśli nie pójdziesz za nim.

Przed oczami Ginny stanął obraz Harry'ego upadającego za Zasłonę i to przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości.

- Luna! - westchnęła, wstając pospiesznie na nogi. - Harry poszedł sam za Bellatrix. Muszę iść za nim!

Luna westchnęła z ulgą i usiadła na piętach.

- Tak - odpowiedziała po prostu. - Musisz iść.

- Dzięki! - zawołała Ginny przez ramię, pędząc przez pokój. Przeskakiwała nad powalonymi Śmierciożercami i przebiegła obok swojego brata Billa, ignorując jego krzyki. Nie miała pojęcia gdzie Bellatrix mogła pójść, ale jej nogi wiodły ją ku atrium Ministerstwa.

W miarę jak się zbliżała dostrzegła ślady świadczące, że walczą tam potężni czarodzieje. Kamień i szkło zaściełały podłogę, a atrium rozświetlały błyski zaklęć. Ginny słyszała spokojne okrzyki Dumbledore'a i wściekłe wycie Voldemorta. Jej serce przyspieszyło. Nie widziała Toma Riddle... Voldemorta... od spotkania w Komnacie Tajemnic trzy lata wcześniej. Harry powiedział, że wygląda teraz zupełnie inaczej, ale ona pamiętała go tylko jako ciemnowłosego, przystojnego chłopaka z paskudną złośliwą miną.

Nagle zapadła cisza, a potem Harry wrzasnął z bólu. Obawiając się najgorszego wbiegła do atrium i ujrzała Harry'ego wijącego się po podłodze i zachęcającego Dumbledore'a, _a ten kiedy tu się dostał?, _żeby go zabił. Voldemorta nie było nigdzie widać. Oczy Harry'ego uciekły w głąb czaszki. Od razu wiedziała co się dzieje.

- Wynoś się! - krzyknęła, biegnąc do Harry'ego i odpychając stojącego jej na drodze Dumbledore'a. - Tom, wynoś się z niego!

Harry spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się złowrogo. Oblizał usta, a ona zadrżała. Wiedziała, że to nie Harry, ale ten wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego był wysoce niepokojący.

- Tom - poleciła mu groźnym tonem. - Wynoś się z niego. Natychmiast.

Wycelowała różdżkę w ciało Harry'ego i ku jej zaskoczeniu jej ręka w ogóle nie drżała. Wydawało jej się, że musi drżeć skoro usiłowała oszukać Voldemorta blefem.

- Harry - powiedziała ostro. - Posłuchaj mnie. możesz z nim walczyć. Wypchnij go - opadła na kolana obok niego. - Skup się na mnie, Harry.

Wypuściła różdżkę i przeciągnęła jedną dłonią po jego włosach, drugą dotykając jego policzka.

- Harry, słuchaj mnie. Tu Ginny. Skup się na dźwięku mojego głosu. Wypchnij go.

- Ginn... ny - sapnął Harry, a ona pocałowała go w blade, spocone czoło, policzki i usta.

- Zostaw go, Tom! - Ginny już skończyła z błaganiem.

- W porządku - odparł Harry/Voldemort. Harry wrzasnął ponownie, gdy Voldemort wyrwał się z jego ciała i chłopak opadł na ziemię.

Voldemort wyleciał z ciała Harry'ego i wpadł prosto w Ginny. Jej ciało oderwało się od Harry'ego i upadła na plecy z cichym westchnieniem, otwierając usta w bezgłośnym wrzasku.

Ginny, która zawsze wyczuwała w sobie tę część, którą Voldemort zostawił po poprzednim opętaniu, poczuła jak ta część raduje się ponownym połączeniem z Voldemortem, który ponownie ją opętał. Uniosła się i zawirowała triumfalnie, a napływająca z zewnątrz ciemność przesłoniła jej wewnętrzne światło. Jej palce wygięły się, gdy wpłynęła w nią moc. Kusiło ją, och jak kusiło, by po prostu ześliznąć się w ciemność. Ginny przestałaby istnieć i stałaby się kimś innym... kimś przerażającym.

Tom szeptał do niej, a jego hipnotyzujący głos obiecywał więcej mocy niż mogłaby sobie wyobrazić. Jego głos wspomagał ciemność wirującą w jej wnętrzu, aż pozostał grzmot w jej głowie, jej uszach i jej sercu.

Do tej próżni wszedł malutki promyczek światła. To był Harry. Jego głos przecinał ciemność. Brzmiał, jakby był wyczerpany, niezwykle wyczerpany i chciała do niego sięgnąć, pocieszyć go, pomóc mu tak, jak on jej zawsze pomagał.

- Harry! - krzyknął jej umysł i zaczęła walczyć z ciemnością, by odepchnąć Voldemorta. Czuła się, jakby usiłowała powstrzymać zlew przed przelaniem, ale pracowała ciężko, aż zaczęła dyszeć, a po jej plecach spływały stróżki potu.

- Ginny! - krzyknął Harry głosem ochrypłym od łez i frustracji. - Przestań! Nie możesz jej mieć - krzyknął do Voldemorta. - Ginny, proszę!

Przycisnął ją do siebie, jego czoło do jej czoła, nawet jeśli czuł ból w bliźnie od takiej bliskości.

- Myśl o mnie, Ginny - błagał. - Tak właśnie się go pozbyłem. Myślałem o tobie... o Syriuszu... i... i o miłości.

W umyśle Ginny pojawiły się obrazy. Były pełne światła, miłości i śmiechu i zaobserwowała, że Voldemorta od nich odrzuca. Zaczęła myśleć o tym więcej, wyciągając obrazy szybciej niż mogła pomyśleć o szczegółach. Jej rodzice, jej bracia... Bill huśtający ją w dzieciństwie... mama przytulająca ją z uczuciem... przyjaźń Hermiony, Colina, Luny, Neville'a... Syriusz, który ją rozśmieszał i przekomarzał się z nią na temat Harry'ego... Harry, którego przyjaźń wykraczał poza intensywność normalnej przyjaźni, aż stał się tak integralną częścią niej jak jej głowa czy ręka. Pamiętała jak ją przytulał, smak jego ust w ostatnie Boże Narodzenie, to jak jej zawsze wybaczał... jak...

Z wrzaskiem wściekłości i bólu Voldemort uciekł z ciała Ginny. Doszła do siebie nagle, świadoma tylko bólu i ręki Harry'ego na swojej twarzy.

- Ginny? - wyszeptał, unosząc głowę, by na nią spojrzeć.

- Harry - odpowiedziała słabo. Uniosła drżącą dłoń do jego policzka. - Syriusz...

- Wiem - głos mu się załamał.

- Tak mi przykro - wyszeptała. - Tak bardzo przykro.

Harry nie odpowiedział, jedynie ukrył twarz na jej szyi. Czuła gorące łzy spływające na jej skórę, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie. Słyszała, jak ktoś krzyczy jego imię z drugiej strony atrium i obróciła głowę. Ledwo zarejestrowała biegnących ku niej ojca i brata, nim jej oczy zamknęły się i zemdlała.

Harry pozwolił Ginny opaść delikatnie na podłogę i otarł oczy rękawem. Dumbledore położył mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu i powiedział:

- Harry.

Skinął głową i usiadł na piętach.

- Nic jej nie będzie - zapewnił sam siebie.

- Harry, dam ci Świstoklik - rzekł Dumbledore. - Zabierze cię do mojego biura. Chcę, żebyś tam na mnie poczekał.

- Chcę zostać z Ginny - odparł stanowczo.

- Wiem, ale Artur i Bill się nią zajmą i będziesz mógł się z nią później zobaczyć - zapewnił dyrektor. - Są rzeczy, które musimy omówić.

Wyciągnął chusteczkę, zmienił ją w Świstoklik i wyciągnął w stronę Harry'ego.

Harry spojrzał na Świstoklik, a potem na Ginny i znowu na Dumbledore'a, który wydawał się bardziej wstrząśnięty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Z ciężkim westchnięciem wziął Świstoklik.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Tak oto dotarliśmy do końca piątego roku. Rozmowy w biurze Dumbledore'a nie będzie, bo przebiegła jak w kanonie. Przejdziemy od razu do wakacji przed szóstym rokiem, który zajmie tylko trzy rozdziały, a potem zacznie się kulminacja, przynajmniej wątku romansowego. Przygotujcie się, że rozdziały 19-22 to będzie prawdziwy emocjonalny rollercoaster. Przypominam, że cała historia ma 33 rozdziały._

_Mycha09 spytała skąd biorę historie do tłumaczenia. To proste, trochę ich się już naczytałem i tłumaczę te, które mi się podobają ;)_


	16. Wystarczająco dobra na świecie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Wszyscy powtarzają „Nie dodawaj związku Deana z Ginny! To nie będzie pasować!". Właściwie większość z Was wydaje się być tym pomysłem mocno zniesmaczona. Pomyślałem więc, że uspokoję Was, że związek z Deanem się wydarzy (no już, już, spokojnie), ale jego udział będzie minimalny. Jak do tej pory historia skupiała się mocno na dojrzewaniu emocjonalnym Harry'ego, ale nie Ginny. Mam nadzieję, że stanie się to jaśniejsze, w miarę jak będziemy kontynuować. Ginny jest dużo mniej świadoma swoich uczuć i będzie używać Deana raczej jako drogi ucieczki niż cokolwiek innego, a także dlatego, że Harry'emu brakuje trochę odwagi, by ruszyć tę sprawę. Ich związek potrwa dłużej niż Harry'ego z Cho, ale zostańcie ze mną, Harry i Ginny w końcu dojdą do siebie i będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie (no, poza tą sprawą z Voldemortem). Tylko kilka rozdziałów i będą razem na zawsze, ale przygotujcie się na ostrą jazdę! Dzięki za wsparcie i obiecuję Wam, że jeśli będziecie dalej czytać, to wszystkie Wasze marzenia o H/G się spełnią._

* * *

**Rozdział 16 – Wystarczająco dobra na świecie**

Ginny dyskretnie obserwowała, jak Harry lata wokół improwizowanego boiska do quidditcha na tyłach Nory. Znów wszystkich unikał, a ona prawdę mówiąc nie miała pojęcia jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić. Nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy Harry potrzebuje komuś przywalić, czy może raczej się wypłakać.

Tak wiele zdarzyło się od tego wieczora, kiedy Syriusz zginął w Ministerstwie. Ginny zemdlała po tym, jak Voldemort opętał ich oboje i obudziła się w hogwardzkim Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Od tego czasu rzadko widywała Harry'ego, choć ten wpadł do niej do szpitala, by upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Jednak poza tym emocjonalnym spotkaniem prawie nie miała z nim kontaktu. Opłakiwała Syriusza z Ronem i Hermioną zamiast z Harrym, który, jak przypuszczała, opłakiwał ojca chrzestnego w samotności.

Niespodziewanie to Dean Thomas wkroczył w to wszystko i sprawił, że Ginny znów poczuła się niemal normalnie. Ginny wiedziała, że chłopak interesuje się nią od początku roku szkolnego i czekała aż zdecyduje się do niej zagadać. Podejrzewała, że to wyraźna nieobecność Harry'ego ośmieliła Deana. Mile zaskoczyło ją, że Dean okazał się zabawny, wrażliwy i inteligentny. Miał ładny uśmiech, który sprawiał, że czuła w środku ciepło. Co najważniejsze interesował się nią, a to najwyraźniej nie denerwowało Toma Riddle, bo nie miała żadnych okropnych snów o śmierci Deana.

Wciąż namyślała się, czy zostać jego dziewczyną. Wymienili kilka listów na ten temat, ale Ginny wciąż się ociągała. Sytuacja z Harrym stawała się z każdym dniem coraz poważniejsza i sprawiło to, że chciała dla odmiany skupić się najpierw na swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, a nie na sobie.

Przez tydzień po przybyciu Harry'ego do Nory zostawiła go praktycznie samego. W tym roku Dumbledore wybawił go od Dursleyów dość szybko i wszyscy się z tego cieszyli. Patrzyła z dystansu, jak zarówno Hermiona jak i jej matka usiłują sprawdzić, jak Harry daje sobie radę ze śmiercią Syriusza, ale żadna z nich nie zdołała skruszyć otaczającej go lodowej skorupy. Wygłosił mowę, w której oznajmił, że wszystko z nim w porządku, bo Syriusz nie chciałby, żeby nadmiernie po nim rozpaczać, ale Ginny nie uwierzyła w to nawet na moment.

Dręczyło go coś więcej niż śmierć Syriusza. Cokolwiek to było, stanowiło ciężkie brzemię, od którego przygarbiał ramiona i zwalniał krok. Co noc miewał koszmary. Wiedziała o tym, bo umieszczono go w dawnym pokoju Percy'ego, dokładnie naprzeciwko niej. Próbowała kilka razy pójść do niego, ale jego drzwi były zamknięte, a on albo nie chciał jej wpuścić, albo nie słyszał jej z powodu koszmarów. Oparła się pokusie walenia z całych sił w jego drzwi tylko dlatego, że nie chciała postawić na nogi całego domu.

Ale obserwowanie go i niemożność pomocy były krańcowo frustrujące. Nie wiedziała nawet czego mu trzeba. Podejrzewała, że nie chce być naciskany ani zagadywany. Kilka razy rozmawiał za zamkniętymi drzwiami z Ronem i Hermioną, ale wyglądało na to, że nie dało to większego efektu i Hermiona patrzyła na Ginny ze strachem i desperacją. „_Zrób coś_" błagała ją spojrzeniem, ale Ginny mogła tylko wzruszyć ramionami, bo sama nie wiedziała, jak się z tym wszystkim uporać.

Nie żeby nie wiedziała co on czuje. Aż za dobrze znała ból i poczucie winy związane z odpowiedzialnością za czyjąś śmierć. Ale ona nie kochała Michaela tak, jak Harry kochał Syriusza. Kurczę, ona nawet nie kochała Michaela, tak jak _ona_ kochała Syriusza. Ale dla Harry'ego Syriusz reprezentował jego rodziców, wolność, akceptację… tak wiele różnych rzeczy. I wszystko to nagle zniknęło. I choć Ginny wiedziała, że nie było winą Harry'ego, że Bellatrix Lestrange zamordowała własnego kuzyna, oczekiwała, że jej przyjaciel ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu własnych działań.

Dopiero tego ranka Ginny postanowiła jak należy podejść do całej sytuacji. Odpowiedź przyszła do niej w chwili olśnienia i kiedy zeszła rano na śniadanie, napotkała wzrok Hermiony z determinacją, w odpowiedzi na co starsza czarodziejka uśmiechnęła się.

Rozwiązanie było proste: nic nie będzie robiła.

Brzmiało nieskomplikowanie, ale nic z tych rzeczy. Nie zamierzała zostawiać go samego, ale nie zamierzała dużo gadać czy wchodzić mu w drogę. Będzie latała z nim na boisku do quidditcha, siedziała z nim na kanapie, znajdzie sposób, żeby wejść do jego pokoju w czasie koszmarów, ale jednocześnie nie będzie z nim rozmawiała. Pokaże Harry'emu, że czeka, żeby do niej przyszedł. Że kiedy będzie gotowy, ona mu chętnie pomoże. Nie będzie udawała, że nic się nie stało ani rzucała głupich żarcików. Uzna jego ból i prawo do ciszy przez dołączenie do niego.

Doradziła Ronowi i Hermionie, by przez kolejnych kilka dni trzymali się z dala. Wiedziała, że jej zachowanie najprawdopodobniej wkurzy Harry'ego. Jednak w tej chwili jakakolwiek reakcja, nawet gniew, była czymś nad czym mogła dalej pracować. Potrafiła zrozumieć jego złość, w końcu sama przez większość czasu była wściekła.

Ginny wyszła zza drzew. W jednej ręce trzymała miotłę swojego brata, w drugiej kafla. Dosiadła miotły i podleciała do Harry'ego, zmuszając go, by na nią spojrzał. Uniosła kafla z pytającym spojrzeniem, a kiedy on skinął głową, rzuciła go do niego i cofnęła się nieco, czekając aż go jej odrzuci.

Spędzili następną godzinę bawiąc się kaflem. Rzuty stawały się coraz bardziej wymyślne, gdy testowali nawzajem swoje umiejętności na miotle. Dopiero gdy Ginny zaplątała się w gałęzie drzewa, usiłując złapać jedno z podań, Harry postanowił zakończyć grę.

- Możesz już iść – powiedział, łapiąc oddech po ataku śmiechu na widok prób Ginny, która usiłowała się wydostać z korony drzewa. – Ja jeszcze sobie trochę polatam.

- Ja też – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Czasem lubię polatać sobie ot tak, bez celu, wiesz?

Harry wydawał się nieco zirytowany, ale nie odpowiedział ani słowa. Ginny pozwoliła kaflowi opaść na ziemię i latali leniwie przez kolejne pół godziny. Czasami latali ramię przy ramieniu, innym razem oddzielnie. Pokazała mu najlepszą ścieżkę przez las i ścigali się, unikając pni i gałęzi przy szaleńczej prędkości.

Kiedy Harry w końcu wylądował i oznajmił, że idzie pod prysznic, Ginny go nie zatrzymywała. Latała w samotności przez kolejne dziesięć minut, po czym wróciła do Nory. Harry wyszedł już z łazienki, więc szybko się wykąpała i poszła go szukać. Znalezienie go nie zajęło jej wiele czasu. Siedział na dachu koło okna swojego pokoju. Zmierzchało. Uśmiechnęła się do niego przelotnie nim usiadła na nagrzanych słońcem dachówkach. We dwójkę oglądali zachód słońca nie mówiąc ani słowa.

Kiedy słońce wreszcie schowało się za horyzontem, Harry obrócił się do niej ze spojrzeniem, które zdawało się pytać: „I co teraz zrobisz?". Uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i wstała, otrzepując spodnie. Spojrzał na nią, a ona wyciągnęła rękę i włożyła mu palce we włosy. Usiłował się od niej odsunąć, ale ona chwyciła mocniej i potrząsnęła lekko jego głową, po czym puściła i zeszła z dachu, nie do końca pewna, czy zrozumiał o co jej chodzi.

O drugiej w nocy krzyki Harry'ego dochodzące z drugiej strony korytarza obudziły ją. Wcześniej zostawiła drzwi otwarte, żeby mogła go słyszeć. Na palcach przekradła się do jego drzwi. Cieszyła się, że śpią tak blisko siebie, na najniższym piętrze z daleka od pokoju jej rodziców.

Harry tego nie wiedział, ale Ginny pożyczyła różdżkę Freda i nałożyła na drzwi specjalne zaklęcie nim poszli do łóżka. Harry mógł sobie je zamykać, ale ona i tak zawsze mogła wejść.

Otworzyła drzwi tak szybko i cicho jak to tylko możliwe. Ciemna postać na łóżku wiła się w pościeli. Światło księżyca wpadające przez okno oświetlało jego wykrzywioną w cierpieniu twarz.

Ginny zamknęła za sobą drzwi, wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała ostro:

- Harry!

Przestał się rzucać i otworzył oczy, dysząc ciężko. Ginny nie czekała, aż zorientuje się, że ona jest z nim w pokoju. Podeszła bliżej i wręczyła mu szklankę wody, którą przyniosła ze sobą, po czym usiadła na krawędzi jego łóżka. Przełknął łapczywie wodę i oddał jej szklankę, opadając na poduszki.

- Dzięki – rzekł z wdzięcznością.

- Nie ma za co.

Harry zapewne oczekiwał, że zapyta go o koszmar, ale ona trzymała się swojej nowej zasady utrzymywania ciszy i odsunęła jego koc. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, kiedy wśliznęła się pod przykrycie, ale przesunął się, robiąc dla niej miejsce, podczas gdy ona ułożyła się przy jego boku, objęła ramieniem i z westchnieniem złożyła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej niczym na poduszce.

- Wygodnie? – spytał oschle.

- Bardzo – ziewnęła. – A teraz stul dziób i idź spać.

- Złapią cię – ostrzegł. – A kiedy twoja mama cię tu znajdzie będzie wyła głośniej niż ghul na strychu.

- Której części wyrażenia „stul dziób" nie zrozumiałeś? – spytała. – Poza tym poradzę sobie z mamą.

Harry parsknął i obrócił się na lewy bok. Wtuliła się w jego plecy, piersiami przy jego łopatkach, a ramieniem wciąż obejmowała jego tors. Pod dłonią czuła, że jego serce wciąż mocno wali pod wpływem koszmaru. Nie pytała go jak się czuje, ani co o tym myśli. Po prostu zamknęła oczy i zasnęła.

Ginny wyśliznęła się z pokoju Harry'ego następnego ranka. Obudziła się z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego piersi i ciasno obejmującymi ją rękami, ale udało jej się uciec nim się obudził i zrobiło się niezręcznie. Wzięła szybki prysznic i ubrała się, po czym pospieszyła na śniadanie.

Harry siedział przy stole wciąż w piżamie i czytał „Proroka Codziennego", podczas gdy jej mama przygotowywała śniadanie.

- Dzień dobry, Furio – powiedział nieuważnie Harry, nie odrywając oczu od gazety.

Zajęła krzesło obok niego i kopnęła go w kostkę za używanie tego przezwiska. Ku jej zadowoleniu uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Harry – pani Weasley odwróciła się od kuchenki, jej różdżka wciąż celowała w patelnię z kiełbaskami. – Czemu nazywasz Ginny „Furią"?

- Bo jest palantem – odparła Ginny z ustami wypełnionymi grzanką, patrząc na Harry'ego spode łba.

- Bo jest jak niekończące się tornado furii – wyjaśnił Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. – Widziała przecież pani, jak ona się złości, prawda? Jej włosy rozświetlają się, jakby płonęła. Nikt nie potrafi tak oddać furii jak Furia.

Ginny spokojnie odłożyła grzankę i uderzyła Harry'ego pięścią w ramię. Z całej siły.

- Ej! – zawołał Harry, masując ramię i usiłując się nie śmiać. – To pieszczotliwe przezwisko.

Ginny wymamrotała jakie przezwisko ona chciałaby mu nadać. Na szczęście jej mama tego nie usłyszała.

Pani Weasley podała śniadanie Harry'emu i Ginny, po czym pomaszerowała na górę, żeby wyciągnąć Rona i bliźniaków z łóżek. Jedli w ciszy, wreszcie Harry odchrząknął.

- Eee… dzięki za zeszłą noc. No wiesz, za obudzenie mnie… i że zostałaś ze mną – powiedział, nie odrywając oczu od talerza.

- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała Ginny. Sięgnęła ponad jego talerzem po „Proroka" i otworzyła go, żeby zobaczyć nagłówki.

- Ale to dziwne – kontynuował Harry spokojnie – mógłbym przysiąc, że zamknąłem drzwi, nim poszedłem do łóżka.

- Naprawdę? – spytała słodko Ginny. – Jakoś nie miałam problemu z wejściem.

Harry burknął coś w odpowiedzi i skończyli swoje śniadanie w ciszy, nim Ron, Fred i George zeszli po schodach wciąż przecierając zaspane oczy.

Śniadanie szybko zmieniło się w hałaśliwe wydarzenie i Ginny patrzyła kątem oka jak Harry starannie odgrywa swoją rolę. Udawał, że jest w porządku i najwyraźniej tylko ona widziała, że wcale tak nie jest. Nawet Hermiona, która zeszła na śniadanie umyta i ubrana, czuła wyraźną ulgę, że Harry rozmawia i żartuje z Ronem i bliźniakami. Spojrzała na Ginny z wdzięcznością, ale ta udała, że tego nie dostrzega.

Resztę dnia Ginny spędziła z Harrym w relatywnej ciszy. Prawie nie odzywali się kiedy latali po boisku, poszli z Ronem i Hermioną na spacer do wioski, pracowali nad zadanymi im na lato wypracowaniami i obierali ziemniaki na obiad. Dopiero podczas odgnomiania ogrodu przed kolacją Harry do niej podszedł.

- Powiedz mi, Furio – powiedział, schylając się, żeby złapać gnoma, który ukrywał się pod krzakiem – co ty właściwie zamierzasz w ten sposób osiągnąć?

Ginny spojrzała na niego z namysłem, zastanawiając się jak daleko może popchnąć tę rozmowę.

- Chyba nie wiem co masz na myśli.

Złapała gnoma, który usiłował się koło niej przekraść, po czym obróciła nim trzy razy nad głową i cisnęła za mur okalający ogród.

- Odpuść sobie – odparł Harry. – Wiem, że coś knujesz, widzę ten błysk w twoim oku. Nie mogę tylko rozgryźć o co dokładnie ci chodzi. Więc może po prostu oszczędzisz nam czasu i powiesz mi po prostu o co chodzi, zamiast zmuszać mnie do bawienia się w zgadywanki?

- To nie zabawa – warknęła na niego. – Nic takiego nie robię.

- Proszę cię – oburzył się. – Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Wiem, że coś knujesz.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do odgnomiania.

- Skoro znasz mnie tak dobrze, to może powiesz co knuję? Zgadnij.

Harry wyprostował się z rękami na biodrach i Ginny zdusiła w sobie śmiech. Wyglądał, jakby miał zganić dziecko.

- Chodzi o Syriusza. Myślę, że w głębi duszy zgadzasz się ze wszystkimi innymi – powiedział w końcu. – Nawet jeśli nie mówisz tego na głos, uważasz, że nie poradziłem sobie jeszcze ze śmiercią Syriusza i trzymasz się blisko mnie, sądząc, że będę miał jakieś wielkie załamanie nerwowe, a ty tam będziesz, żeby mnie złapać.

Szlag. Ginny wydawało się, że jest bardziej subtelna. No dobra, nie ma co więcej zaprzeczać. Uniosła brew.

- Działa?

Harry spojrzał na nią ze złością.

- Ile razy mam ludziom powtarzać, że nic mi, kurde, nie jest?

Ginny uniosła drugą brew.

- Ja nie jestem „ludzie". Kogo ty usiłujesz oszukać? To nieprawda, że nic ci nie jest.

Harry warknął, złapał gnoma, który miał właśnie ugryźć go w kostkę i cisnął z całej siły za mur.

- NIC MI NIE JEST! – wrzasnął, gdy gnom wzbił się w powietrze. – Dlaczego nikt mi nie wierzy?!

- Bo to nie jest normalne! – krzyknęła w odpowiedzi Ginny. – To nienormalne, żeby nic ci nie było. Syriusz nie żyje…

- GINNY, WIEM ŻE SYRIUSZ NIE ŻYJE! Dlaczego wszyscy zaczynają od tego swoją wypowiedź? Widziałem jak on umiera!

Twarz Harry'ego nabiegła krwią i Ginny była pewna, że to nie tylko od wysiłku związanego z ognomianiem. Dobrze, wreszcie jakiś gniew. Ginny skrzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i powiedziała uparcie:

- Syriusz umarł, a ty myślisz, że to twoja wina, podczas gdy tak nie jest.

- I tyle? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – To są twoje słowa mądrości? „Tak nie jest". Kurczę, dzięki Ginny. Czuję się sto razy lepiej.

- A co mam ci więcej powiedzieć? To nie jest twoja wina. Ale wiem jak to jest stracić kogoś i winić się potem za to, więc wiem, że niewiele mogę powiedzieć co by ci pomogło.

- To o co chodzi? – spytał sfrustrowany Harry. – Czemu usiłujesz stać się moim cieniem?

- Nie czekam, aż się załamiesz – zapewniła go łagodnie. – Chcę tylko coś ci uświadomić.

- A cóż takiego? – spytał ostrożnie.

Spojrzała w dół i rozgarnęła ziemię czubkiem buta.

- Chciałam… po prostu chciałam ci pokazać, że jestem przy tobie… tak jak ty byłeś przy mnie i pomyślałam… wiesz… że możesz mnie potrzebować…

Harry westchnął i przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy.

- Ginny, ja sam nie wiem czego potrzebuję. Czuję się, jakbym tonął i zapomniał jak się pływa. Nie mogę spać, mam koszmary co noc. A osoba, z którą normalnie bym o tym pogadał nie żyje, bo byłem takim idiotą. Gdybym posłuchał ciebie albo Hermiony Syriusz wciąż mógłby żyć.

- Może rozmawianie o Syriuszu, o tym co się stało, pomogłoby ci na koszmary – zaproponowała Ginny.

Twarz Harry'ego zmieniła się w kamienną maskę.

- Nie zamierzam rozmawiać o koszmarach. Więc nawet nie pytaj.

Ginny ukryła zaskoczenie i skinęła głową.

- W porządku, ale pamiętaj, że Syriusz nie chciałby, żebyś zachowywał się w ten sposób. Naprawdę chciałby, żebyś żył dalej.

- Jak mogę żyć dalej? – spytał posępnie. Spojrzał na nią i po raz pierwszy mogła zobaczyć głębię jego bólu. Jego oczy promieniowały cierpieniem i miał pod nimi ciemne kręgi. – Syriusz nie żyje. Czuję… czuję się pusty. Jakby nic we mnie nie zostało. Jestem taki zmęczony…

Jego ramiona i całe ciało opadły. Ginny poczuła, jak pęka jej serce. Zrobiła krok w przód i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- To trzymaj się mnie – powiedziała z naciskiem. – Jeśli nic ci nie zostało, trzymaj się mnie, aż to odnajdziesz.

- Jestem zmęczony – jego głos się załamał. – Jestem zmęczony tą walką.

- Ale musimy iść dalej – powiedziała ostro Ginny. – Musimy iść dalej póki nie zginiemy albo zniknie wszystko z czym trzeba walczyć.

- Czemu? – wyszeptał.

Ginny ujęła obie jego dłonie.

- Bo na tym świecie wciąż jest trochę dobra, Harry… za które warto walczyć* – potrząsnęła nim lekko. – A jeśli komukolwiek powiesz, że powiedziałam coś tak niedorzecznie sentymentalnego to urwę ci jaja.

To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął, ale to nie wystarczało. Stanęła na czubkach palców i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta. Cmoknęła go raz, potem ponownie, mocniej, zmuszając, by zareagował. Oddawał pocałunek przez chwilę, ale zaraz się od niej oderwał, a na jego twarzy widniało zmieszanie i desperacja. Nie była pewna co zobaczył w jej oczach, ale cofnął się, sprawiając, że jej ręce opadły bezwładnie przy boku.

- Nie – powiedział cicho. – Nie możesz tego pocałować, żeby nie bolało – włożył ręce do kieszeni i zrobił kolejny krok w tył. – Jeśli zostało jakieś dobro, to ja go nie widzę. Przykro mi.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i powoli wyszedł z ogrodu w stronę lasu z pochyloną głową.

Ginny pozwoliła mu odejść. Usiłowała zignorować szepty Toma Riddle, ale nawet ona zastanawiała się czemu Harry nie znalazł wystarczająco dużo dobra _w niej_, żeby móc iść dalej.

Przez kolejny tydzień Harry unikał wszystkich jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Ginny ponownie odłożyła odpowiedź na pytanie Deana o ich związek i zignorowała uczucia zranione, gdy Harry odszedł od niej kilka dni wcześniej w ogrodzie. Uznała, że oczekiwała od niego zbyt dużo i kontynuowała swoją milczącą kampanię wsparcia. Kilka pocałunków między przyjaciółmi nie mogą wszystkiego naprawić i nie mogła przecież oczekiwać, że tylko ich przyjaźń będzie podtrzymywała jego wolę życia.

A jednak czuła się, jakby została odrzucona. Powiedziała mu, żeby trzymał się jej, żeby trzymał się ich przyjaźni, a on powiedział, że to nie wystarczy. To bolało, bo czasami Harry był jedynym czego mogła się trzymać i zawsze jej wystarczał. Dlaczego ona nie wystarczała jemu?

Jednak jej ból znikał, gdy byli sami i Harry porzucał maskę, którą nosił w obecności wszystkich innych. Wtedy widziała wyraźnie jego cierpienie i ciężar brzemienia, które dźwigał. Nie poruszyła tego tematu, ale bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej była pewna, że Harry zmaga się z czymś jeszcze poza śmiercią Syriusza. Najwyraźniej pokłócił się też z Dumbledorem. Ginny miała swoje podejrzenia, ale jak na razie nie ośmieliła się nic powiedzieć.

Kulminacja nastąpiła na koniec tygodnia. Harry był niczym napięta struna na skraju wytrzymałości i Ginny w końcu straciła do niego cierpliwość. Dołączyła do niego na dachu koło jego pokoju, skąd często oglądał zachód słońca. Siedzieli w ciszy długo po zapadnięciu ciemności i Ginny uznała, że dłużej już nie zniesie tego milczenia.

- Wiesz, „Prorok Codzienny" pisze, że jesteś „Wybrańcem" – zaczęła zdecydowanie. – Mama, tato i wszyscy inni mówią, że to bzdury. Ale ja… - zerknęła na niego kątem oka. – Ja uważam, że jesteś ważniejszy niż im się wydaje.

Przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej i obróciła się, by siedzieć przodem do niego.

- Każdy, kogo dotyczy przepowiednia musi taki być – ciągnęła delikatnie. – Jakikolwiek jest twój los czy przeznaczenie, w jakiś sposób wiąże się z Voldemortem. A jeśli odmówisz zmierzenia się z tym twarzą w twarz, to na świecie przepadnie wszystko co dobre i wspaniałe.

- Niczego nie ignoruję – rzucił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. Patrzyła, jak jego dłonie, oświetlone przez światło z sypialni, zaciskają się w pięści.

- Nie? To czemu mi nie powiesz co jest grane? – rzuciła mu wyzwanie. – Nie jestem głupia, Harry. Tu się dzieje coś jeszcze.

- Oczywiście, że coś się dzieje – warknął na nią. – Mój ojciec chrzestny zginął.

- Coś ponad to – nie odpuszczała. – Czemu mi po prostu nie powiesz?

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Harry wstał i wszedł z powrotem przez okno. Podążyła za nim i pospieszyła, żeby stanąć między nim i drzwiami. Uniosła wyzywająco głowę.

Harry zatrzymał się metr od niej, zaciskając zęby. Jego wściekłe spojrzenie nie wystraszyło jej. Widziała gorsze.

- Nie wyjdę, póki ze mną nie porozmawiasz – zapowiedziała cicho. – Powiedz mi co jest grane. Znajdziemy sposób, żeby to naprawić. Obiecuję.

- Nie możesz tego naprawić – odparł ostro Harry. – Nikt nie może.

- My możemy – nalegała. – Gdybyś tylko ze mną porozmawiał…

- Nie potrzebuję rozmawiać! Nie chcę rozmawiać! Ani z tobą, ani z Hermioną, ani z nikim innym! – Harry zaczął krzyczeć, napięcie ostatnich tygodni najwyraźniej zaczynało do niego docierać. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

- Czemu?! – wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi. – Żebyś mógł się nurzać w swoim żalu i poczuciu winy? Nie ma mowy! Potrzebujesz mnie, żebym mogła wbić ci trochę rozumu do głowy!

- Nie potrzebuję cię! – ryknął.

Jego słowa zabolały i Ginny aż się cofnęła. Wydawał się taki pewny siebie, że Ginny zaczęła się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek naprawdę jej potrzebował. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że potrzebują się nawzajem, ale może to tylko ona. Może po prostu przez ten cały czas udawał.

- W porządku – wykrztusiła przez zaciśnięte gardło. – Nie wystarczam ci. Łapię. Ale ktoś gdzieś musi być wystarczająco dobry, żeby ci pomóc. Mam tylko nadzieję, że znajdziesz tego kogoś, nim odepchniesz wszystkich.

Harry wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, jakby dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jaki efekt wywarły jego słowa, ale Ginny odkryła, że jej to już nie obchodzi. Po prostu chciała wynieść się stamtąd i ocalić te resztki godności, które jej pozostały. Wymacała klamkę za plecami i jednym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi. Nie zatrzymała się, żeby spojrzeć do tyłu, nie mogła też nic powiedzieć. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, przekonując samą siebie, że jedynie wyobraziła sobie ochrypły głos Harry'ego, krzyczący za nią:

- Ginny, poczekaj!

Szybko przeszła przez korytarz do swojego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a potem oparła się o drewno i ześliznęła na podłogę. Przyciągnęła kolana do piersi i oparła na nich czoło. Oszukiwała samą siebie i to pewnie od dawna.

_Dlaczego Harry Potter miałby cię potrzebować?_ wyszeptał w jej głowie Tom Riddle. _Jest od ciebie lepszy i silniejszy i zawsze tak było. Nie jest skażony jak ty._

Tom ostatnio mówił całkiem sensownie, uznała Ginny. Spieprzyła wszystko. Ludzie umierali wszędzie wokół niej, a jeśli jeszcze żyli to Tom i tak pewnie w końcu ich zabije. Nawet jej rodzina trochę się jej bała. Więc dlaczego właściwie Harry miałby jej potrzebować? Nie potrafiła mu nawet pomóc, gdy ewidentnie tej pomocy potrzebował. Nie byłaby taka zła, gdyby nie jej absolutna pewność, że ona go potrzebuje.

_Tylko ja będę cię kiedykolwiek potrzebował, moja droga._

* * *

Harry wiedział, że spieprzył sprawę i to wyjątkowo spektakularnie. Ginny próbowała mu tylko pomóc, jej bystry umysł przekopywał się przez to gówno, którym wszystkich karmił, a on, zamiast się jej zwierzyć, czego tak bardzo pragnął, po prostu ją odepchnął.

Tyle że tym razem odepchnął ją za daleko. Następnego dnia na śniadaniu była cicha i wycofana, a podczas obiadu Harry ku swemu zaniepokojeniu dowiedział się, że wyjechała na tydzień do Colina. Udało mu się z trudem poskromić zazdrość, którą poczuł na myśl, że ktokolwiek inny, nawet Colin Creevey, będzie pocieszał Ginny po tym, jak on zranił jej uczucia. Z drugiej strony Ginny była twarda i pewnie nie będzie potrzebowała pociechy. Prędzej dałaby Colinowi w dziób, gdyby tylko spróbował.

Przeklął się za zapomnienie, że Ginny, mimo twardej powłoki, była bardzo wrażliwa i niepewna własnej wartości. Podejrzewał, że tylko jemu pozwalała zobaczyć tą swoją wrażliwą stronę, a to sprawiało, że jego słowa były jeszcze gorsze.

_Oczywiście_, że jej potrzebował. Kto inny mógłby to zrozumieć? Od pierwszego dnia chciał jej powiedzieć o tej przeklętej przepowiedni, ale bał się. Rozmowa o tym sprawiała, że wszystko stawało się bardziej realne, więc wystarczało mu cierpienie w samotności. Ale potem Ginny zaczęła za nim chodzić, latać z nim, oglądać z nim zachody słońca, wszystko bez jednego słowa. To było cholernie wkurzające, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że ona ma rację. Odkrył, że jest bliski tego, by pęknąć i wyznać jej wszystko, a to tylko spotęgowało jego złość. Więc wyładował się na niej, pogarszając tylko sytuację.

Teraz wyjechała, a on nawet nie mógł przeprosić. Jeśli trudno było mu się trzymać wcześniej, to teraz razem wzięte śmierć Syriusza, przepowiednia i brak Ginny sprawiły, że to wszystko było nie do zniesienia. Nawet nie zorientował się jak bardzo na niej polega, póki jej nie zabrakło. Weasleyowie zaczęli tracić cierpliwość do jego huśtawki nastrojów. Kiedyś przyłapał Artura i Molly szepczących do siebie ostro w kuchni. Nawet Ron i Hermiona trzymali się razem i z dala od niego.

Okazało się, że Ginny od początku miała rację. Nie potrzebował ludzi, którzy ciągle go pytali jak się czuje, żeby czuć, że jest pod czyjąś opieką. Wystarczała jej milcząca obecność.

Tydzień mijał zabójczo powoli. Harry niewiele spał, męczony koszmarami o śmierci Syriusza i Voldemorcie opętującym jego lub Ginny. Nigdy przez całe życie nie był tak przerażony jak w chwili, gdy na jego oczach Voldemort wszedł w nią. Widział pokusę w jej oczach i rozstrajało go to. Widział też jej ból, a że sam przez to przeszedł, wiedział dokładnie co czuje.

Harry wstydził się swojego zachowania. Był nieuprzejmy wobec Weasleyów i odpychał Rona, Hermionę, a zwłaszcza Ginny, choć obiecał jej, że zawsze przy niej będzie. Wiedział, że pod jego nieobecność Dean Thomas zaoferował Ginny pociechę i choć nie był do końca pewien co na ten temat sądzić, cieszył się, że ktoś przy niej był.

W końcu nadeszła sobota i Harry wstał wypoczęty po nocy wolnej od koszmarów. Szybko się ubrał i zbiegł do kuchni, gdzie pani Weasley przygotowywała śniadanie.

- Kiedy Ginny wraca? – spytał jakby nigdy nic, siadając przy stole.

- Wróciła już wcześniej, kochany – odparła nieuważnie pani Weasley. – Jadła śniadanie u Colina, więc poszła polatać.

Harry nie powiedział ani słowem gdzie się wybiera. Po prostu zerwał się z miejsca i popędził do tylnych drzwi. Ile sił w nogach pognał na boisko do quidditcha. Zwolnił, gdy dotarł do granicy boiska zaznaczonej na trawie i dostrzegł Ginny krążącą leniwie po niebie. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wyjąć swojej Błyskawicy z komórki, ale w końcu postanowił poczekać na ziemi. Usiadł w rogu boiska, opierając ręce na zgiętych nogach.

W końcu Ginny wylądowała i ruszyła powoli w jego stronę. Widział po jej minie, że nie ma ochoty z nim rozmawiać, ale nie chce albo nie może zignorować jego obecności. Zatrzymała się przed nim i spojrzała w dół, czekając aż powie coś pierwszy.

Przez kilka długich minut tylko patrzyli na siebie. Harry nie wiedział jak zacząć, a Ginny absolutnie nie zamierzała wykonywać pierwszego kroku. W końcu jego przeciągające się milczenie przekonało ją, że nie ma nic sensownego do powiedzenia i jej twarz nagle przybrała kamienny wyraz, gdy upewniła się, że nie potrzebował jej ani ich przyjaźni.

Spanikował, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ona odwraca się, by odejść.

- Nie, czekaj!

Uniósł się na kolana, jedną ręką złapał jej nadgarstek. Popatrzyła na niego ze złością i otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć.

- Poczekaj – powtórzył. – Proszę, Ginny… ja po prostu…

Głos go zawiódł i wbił spojrzenie w ziemię. Nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Poczuł szarpnięcie. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył, że usiłuje wyrwać mu rękę, ale wzmocnił uchwyt i przyciągnął ją bliżej, poruszając się na kolanach. Puścił jej nadgarstek, ale tylko po to, żeby objąć ją w pasie i przyciągnąć jeszcze bliżej. Oparł czoło między jej piersiami, twarz ukrył w jej brzuchu.

I wziął głęboki oddech.

Zawsze uwielbiał zapach Ginny. Pachniała kwiatami, tartą kajmakową i miotłami. Był tak zajęty wąchaniem, że początkowo nie zauważył jej wysiłków, żeby się wyrwać. Poprawił uchwyt i trzymał ją dalej.

- Przepraszam – powiedział wreszcie, jego głos stłumiony przez jej brzuch. – Nie miałem tego na myśli. Oczywiście, że cię potrzebuję. I to bardzo. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo… - jego głos znów się załamał i wziął jeszcze jeden oddech, starając się nie dopuścić, by gula w jego gardle wyrwała się na powierzchnię. Ostatnie tygodnie były kroplami, które przelały czarę goryczy i nie miał już sił radzić sobie z tym wszystkim samemu.

- Chcę ci powiedzieć wszystko – kontynuował. – Ale ciężko o tym mówić. To jakoś sprawia, że wszystko staje się bardziej realne, a ja nie wiem czy jestem wystarczająco silny, żeby sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić.

Poczuł, że jej drobna dłoń zaczyna delikatnie gładzić go po włosach.

- Chyba nikt nie jest na tyle silny, żeby poradzić sobie z tym, przez co przeszedłeś – powiedziała w końcu. – Ale Harry… - szarpnęła go za włosy, unosząc jego twarz, by spojrzał na nią. – Po to są właśnie przyjaciele, jełopie. Pomagają ci radzić sobie z tym wszystkim.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc czy zdoła coś powiedzieć. Ginny również uklękła i objęli się. Jego ramiona otaczały jej drobną talię, jej ręce obejmowały jego szyję. Harry złożył głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Przepraszam – wyszeptał w mowie węży. – Przepraszam, ze nie było mnie przy tobie, że cię odepchnąłem i że pozwoliłem ci myśleć, że cię nie potrzebuję.

- Musisz mi pozwolić być też przy tobie – odparła stanowczo. – Przyjaźń nie działa w jedną stronę.

Skinął głową.

- Wiem, przepraszam.

- Wybaczam ci – burknęła. – Ale powiesz nam teraz co jest grane?

Harry ponownie skinął głową. Ukrył twarz w jej szyi, starając się zastąpić słowa przepowiedni, którą ujawnił mu Dumbledore, zapachem jej skóry i uczuciem otaczających go jej włosów.

Ale nieważne jak bardzo próbował, słowa wirowały w jego głowie. Torturowały go, podczas gdy on musiał myśleć o tym, do czego w końcu zostanie zmuszony.

* * *

_Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana…_ _Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_ _A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje…_ _Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

Harry skończył recytować przepowiednię dla Ginny, Rona i Hermiony i wstrzymując oddech czekał na ich reakcję.

- No dobra – Ron przełknął ślinę. – Chyba będziemy musieli wykombinować jakiś sposób, żeby go załatwić, co, stary?

- Jesteśmy z tobą. Pomożemy ci – zapewniła go Hermiona, uśmiechając się dzielnie do niego.

Uśmiechnął się do obojga, wdzięczny za ich niezachwiane poparcie.

- Dzięki.

Ginny pozostawała dziwnie cicha, a kiedy spojrzał ponad ramieniem Rona i Hermiony zobaczył, że stała jak wmurowana, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. Kierowała na niego twarde, płomienne spojrzenie i niemal czuł moc tego wzroku, sięgającego do jego najbardziej skrytych myśli.

Ron i Hermiona obrócili się do niej. Oboje ewidentnie czekali, aż powie coś wspierającego. Jednak nie odzywała się, wciąż wbijając oczy w Harry'ego. Ron przekręcił się niespokojnie i odwrócił do swojego kumpla.

- Eee… ale ciekawe co to znaczy? Ta moc, której on nie zna?

Harry niechętnie oderwał oczy od Ginny, która w końcu odwróciła się od rozmowy i stała sztywno, patrząc za okno. Ramiona skrzyżowała w obronnym ruchu na piersi i Harry nie po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiał się o czym ona myśli? Trochę go zaskoczyło, że nic nie powiedziała, ale z drugiej strony nie był pewien czy on byłby w stanie coś powiedzieć, gdyby ktoś zrzucił na niego taką bombę, jaką on zrzucił właśnie na swoich przyjaciół.

Pani Weasley zawołała ich na kolację, gdy Harry miał już dość analizowania przepowiedni. Usiadł przy stole obok Ginny, ale ta nie reagowała na nic, nawet gdy zaczepił stopą o jej kostkę. Trochę uspokoiło go, że go nie odepchnęła i pozwoliła mu przytrzymać jej nagą stopę pomiędzy jego stopami, ale po posiłku zniknęła i nie widział jej przez resztę wieczoru. Nie zamierzał pytać Hermiony, gdzie ona się podziała, choć przyłapał brunetkę na posyłaniu mu pełnych współczucia spojrzeń.

Dopiero gdy już zasypiał w swoim pokoju, usłyszał otwierające się drzwi i drobne stopy przekradające się do jego łóżka. Nie zaskoczyło go to, nie miał też wątpliwości kto właśnie wszedł do jego pokoju. Ginny jako jedyna potrafiła przedostać się przez osłony, które w sekrecie umieszczał na drzwiach. Nie denerwowało go to, raczej był pełen podziwu, bo nie potrafił rozgryźć jak ona to robi.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie sennie, gdy materac się ugiął, a drobne ramię objęło go od tyłu w pasie. Jej niewielkie ciało przycisnęło się do jego pleców i przytuliła się do niego, z twarzą między jego łopatkami i nogami wsuniętymi naturalnym ruchem pod jego nogi.

- Harry – szepnęła. – Śpisz?

- Już nie – odpowiedział. – Chcesz coś?

- Tak – wyszeptała. Przesunęła się tak, by jej usta znalazły się o centymetry od jego ucha. Jej ciepły oddech wywoływał gęsią skórkę na jego karku. – Chciałam ci tylko powiedzieć, że wiem, że pokonasz tego skurwiela – chwila ciszy. – Wiesz skąd wiem?

Powoli potrząsnął głową.

- Wcale nie dlatego, że ta pieprzona przepowiednia tak mówi, chociaż to mówi, jeśli się w nią uważnie wczytać. Wiem, że to zrobisz, bo ty to TY. Jesteś Harrym Potterem, dobrym gościem i zasługujesz żeby wygrać. I dlatego, że jeśli ktokolwiek ma zetrzeć uśmieszek z tej wężowej gęby to powinieneś być ty. Możesz to zrobić, bo jesteś wystarczająco silny, bo jesteś właśnie takim mężczyzną. Nie z powodu jakiejś durnej przepowiedni wygłoszonej przez wyliniałą nietoperzycę Trelawney.

Harry poczuł narastające w nim ciepło. Reakcja Rona i Hermiony na przepowiednię była idealna. Nie mógłby sobie wymarzyć lepszego pokazu wsparcia ani lepszych przyjaciół. Przyjaciół, którzy chcieli mu pomóc w walce z Voldemortem. Ale żadne z nich nie rozumiało tego, co Harry dopiero przed chwilą pojął: nie chciał pokonać Voldemorta, bo tak zapisano w gwiazdach czy dlatego, że przepowiedziano to przed jego narodzinami. Chciał go zabić, bo ten dupek na to zasłużył i zabrał Harry'emu już wystarczająco dużo. Nawet gdyby nie było przepowiedni Harry wciąż chciałby zdjąć tego skurwiela.

Tylko Ginny to rozumiała. Raz jeszcze pokazała, że zna go lepiej, niż on sam zna siebie.

Obrócił się, tak że leżał twarzą do niej. Uniósł rękę i musnął wierzchem dłoni jej policzek. Światło księżyca oświetlało jej twarz i widział to samo twarde, płomienne spojrzenie, które ujrzał tam wcześniej tego wieczoru.

- Zostań.

To miała być prośba, ale zabrzmiała jak żądanie. Nie chciał zostawać sam.

Skinęła głową, a jej twardy wyraz twarzy został zastąpiony przez coś, co można by określić… czułością?

- Zostanę – zgodziła się.

Westchnął i objął ją jedną ręką w pasie. Oboje ułożyli się na jego poduszce. Kręciła się kilka chwil, usiłując przykryć ich oboje kocem.

- Wygodnie? – spytał, gdy wreszcie ułożyła się obok niego z głową tuż przy jego głowie. Widział, że powieki jej opadają.

- Taa – ziewnęła.

Powiedziała coś jeszcze, ale Harry nie słyszał, bo zamknął oczy. I zasnął.

* * *

Ginny budziła się powoli, nie chcąc opuszczać tego wygodnego miejsca między jawą i snem. Czuła się bezpieczna i chroniona i wiedziała, że ta niezwykła siła owinięta wokół niej to Harry. Zasnęli twarzą do siebie, a jego ręka obejmowała jej talię. W którymś momencie w nocy przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie i objął obiema rękami. Twarz wtulił w jej szyję, a jego głęboki oddech świadczył, że głęboko śpi. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i przycisnęła policzek do czubka jego głowy. Jego rozczochrane włosy łaskotały ją w nos. Czuła jego usta przyciśnięte do skóry na jej szyi, jego policzek opierał się na jej obojczyku, a oddech łaskotał jej ramię.

Odpłynęła na kolejnych kilka minut, zadowolona, że Harry trzyma ją w ramionach, ale w końcu potrzeba przeciągnięcia skurczonych kończyn i wizyty w toalecie w końcu zmusiły ją do otwarcia oczu.

Spojrzała prosto w twarz Molly Weasley.

Ginny nie miała pojęcia jak długo jej matka stała tam i patrzyła, jak jej córka i niemal adoptowany syn wtulają się w siebie w jednym łóżku, ale jeśli sądzić po jej wyrazie twarzy, było to wystarczająco długo. Ginny wiedziała, że osłony, które Harry nakładał na drzwi rozpraszały się samoczynnie każdego ranka o 9.00, więc jej matka musiała przyjść na górę, żeby obudzić ich na śniadanie. Na pewno znalezienie ich razem w jednym łóżku było ostatnim czego się spodziewała.

Spojrzała mamie stanowczo w oczy, przynajmniej miała nadzieję, ze to było stanowcze i szarpnęła za stalowy uchwyt, w którym trzymał ją Harry.

- Harry, obudź się – mruknęła. – No już, puszczaj.

Harry odpowiedział przyciągając ją bliżej do siebie i wtulając się ponownie w jej szyję. Wymruczał coś co zabrzmiało podejrzenie podobnie do „Jeszcze pięć minut, Gin" i znów zaczął miarowo oddychać.

Tracąca cierpliwość i nieco zawstydzona Ginny złapała Harry'ego za ramiona i potrząsnęła nim. Mocno.

- Ej! – zaprotestował, unosząc głowę i patrząc na nią zaspanym wzrokiem. – Co jest grane?

- Harry, puszczaj mnie – powiedziała niecierpliwie. – Musimy wstawać.

- Dobra, dobra – burknął, puszczając ją i odwracając się, by wziąć okulary z szafki nocnej. – Ale nie musiałaś mną tak…

Urwał, gdy nałożył okulary i zorientował się, kto stoi koło łóżka z rękami na biodrach i ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę.

- Pa… pani Weasley – wyjąkał. Usiadł tak gwałtownie, że niemal zrzucił Ginny z łóżka. – My tylko… to znaczy… to nie tak jak się wydaje…

- Oczekuję was oboje na dole za dwadzieścia minut – powiedziała lodowato pani Weasley. – A o tym – machnęła ręką ku ich wciąż częściowo splątanym kończynom – porozmawiamy sobie po śniadaniu.

Przeszła koło łóżka i wyszła z pokoju, ostentacyjnie zostawiając otwarte drzwi.

Ginny wyplątała się z pościeli i usiadła obok Harry'ego. Spojrzeli po sobie i nerwowo przełknęli ślinę.

- Szlag – powiedziała w końcu Ginny.

- Ano, szlag – zgodził się Harry.

Śniadanie było cichym posiłkiem, bo ani Harry ani Ginny nie mieli specjalnej ochoty rozmawiać. Ginny w myślach układała sensowne odpowiedzi na karcący wykład, który, jak była pewna, zaraz zafunduje im jej matka. Podejrzewała, że Harry kombinuje jak tu przetrwać resztę dnia i nie zostać wyrzuconym z domu. Nie znał jej matki tak dobrze jak ona, Molly Weasley na pewno go nie wyrzuci. Sprawi, że pożałuje, że tu mieszka, ale nigdy go nie wyrzuci.

Posiłek skończył się zdecydowanie za szybko. Molly odesłała zaciekawionych Rona i Hermionę do mycia naczyń i przeszła gwałtownie do salonu. Harry i Ginny niepewnie podążyli za nią. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, Molly wyjęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcia nieprzenikalne na drzwi i okna. Wskazała palcem na kanapę, na którą opadli Harry i Ginny i stanęła twarzą do nich z rękami na biodrach.

- A teraz – zaczęła groźnie – które z was powie mi prawdę na temat tego, co widziałam na górze? Jak długo to trwa?

Ginny wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby zacząć, ale Harry ją ubiegł:

- Ginny po prostu mi pomagała, pani Weasley. Czasami… czasami mam koszmary – przełknął ciężko ślinę i Ginny wiedziała ile kosztuje go to wyznanie. – Ona mnie słyszy… słyszy moje krzyki i przychodzi mnie obudzić. Czasami zasypiamy podczas rozmowy, ale to wszystko, słowo.

Ginny pokiwała głową i spojrzała na matkę.

- Naprawdę, mamo. Słowo.

Molly spojrzała na nich sceptycznie.

- Wydajecie się sobie niezwykle bliscy – powiedziała ostro. – To jak spaliście… - urwała i spłonęła rumieńcem, ale Ginny nie wiedziała czy to z gniewu czy ze wstydu. – Co wyście sobie myśleli? Ukrywać wasz związek przed całą rodziną?

Harry i Ginny popatrzyli po sobie zmieszani.

- Pani Weasley – zaczął z wahaniem Harry. – Ginny i ja jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.

- Nie jesteśmy parą, mamo – poparła go Ginny. – Po prostu jesteśmy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

- Dobrzy przyjaciele nie sypiają ze sobą w tym samym łóżku! – krzyknęła jej matka. – Oczekujecie, że uwierzę, że nie jesteście parą? Przecież was widziałam!

- Mamo, naprawdę, nie chodzimy ze sobą – nalegała Ginny.

- Naprawdę, pani Weasley – poparł ją stanowczo Harry. – Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi – podkreślił.

Molly najwyraźniej mu uwierzyła, bo wstrząśnięta zrobiła krok w tył.

- Nie rozumiem – powiedziała. – Widziałam was… byliście wtuleni w siebie. Jacy przyjaciele się tak zachowują?

Harry zawahał się, więc Ginny skorzystała z okazji do wyjaśnień:

- Mamo, Harry i jak jesteśmy… po prostu… - wzruszyła ramionami – bardzo blisko.

- My… eee… tak… mamy dużo wspólnego – dodał Harry. Ginny niemal widziała, jak w myślach błaga jej matkę, żeby domyśliła się jaki to temat tak ich wiąże.

Jej matka uniosła rękę i sfrustrowana potarła czoło.

- Dalej nie rozumiem.

- Oboje mamy koszmary – powiedziała nagle Ginny. – To pomaga, jeśli się nimi dzielimy… ze sobą nawzajem.

Molly spojrzała na nich badawczo i powoli pokiwała głową.

- W porządku, chyba rozumiem. Ale musicie wiedzieć, że spanie ze sobą w taki sposób jest bardzo nie na miejscu.

Oboje pokiwali głowami.

- Przepraszamy, pani Weasley – powiedział Harry. – To był wypadek i więcej się nie zdarzy.

Molly wzięła głęboki oddech i przycisnęła dłoń do piersi.

- Dobrze – powiedział cicho. – Ginny, będę o tym rozmawiała z twoim ojcem. Spodziewam się, że będzie chciał porozmawiać z wami obojgiem.

Harry zesztywniał, a Ginny zrobiła co w jej mocy, żeby nie wywracać oczami.

- Rozumiem, mamo.

- I oboje będziecie mi dzisiaj pomagać w domu. Harry, ty odgnommisz ogród. Ginny, ty możesz zacząć od zbierania brudnego prania ze wszystkich pokoi.

Jak na kary w ich domu, Ginny uznała, że wymigali się dość łatwo. Gdy Harry skończył w ogrodzie, oboje musieli posprzątać i wyczyścić strych. Potem Harry czyścił łazienkę, a Ginny zeszła powiesić pranie, które nastawiła wcześniej.

Właśnie składała ścierki w kuchni, kiedy Harry zszedł na dół. Oparł się o futrynę drzwi i obserwował ją. Wiedziała, że tam jest, ale zamyśliła się, więc nie odezwała się od razu. Wciąż powtarzała sobie w głowie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę z jej mamą Była taka _pewna_, że Harry i Ginny są parą. Czy tak właśnie patrzyli na nich wszyscy inni? Czy to właśnie powstrzymywało Deana przed zagadaniem do niej cały zeszły rok?

- Myślisz, że moja mama ma rację? – spytała nagle.

- W czym?

- Jeśli chodzi o nas – wskazała ścierką kuchenną na niego i na siebie. – W tym, że nasza przyjaźń nie jest normalna.

Harry wyczuł, że ta rozmowa jest ważniejsza, niż wskazywałoby na to proste pytanie Ginny. Nie zaskoczyło go specjalnie, ze pani Weasley założyła, że są parą. Nie znał nikogo innego, kto zachowywałby się tak jak on i Ginny. Więc nie, nie byli do końca normalni.

- Wydaje mi się, że nasza przyjaźń jest normalna dla nas – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

Zmarszczyła czoło, słysząc tą wymijającą odpowiedź.

- Co to znaczy? – naciskała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewien. Ale Ginny, przecież wiesz, że jesteśmy – przerwał, szukając właściwego słowa – nietypowi.

- No dobra – przyznała. – Ale czemu?

Na to Harry nie miał odpowiedzi. Coś, może właśnie odpowiedź, kręciło się gdzieś na krawędzi jego umysłu, ale nie chciało się przebić do świadomości. Wiedział tylko, że ona jest dla niego… ważna.

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział w końcu. – Ale jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

- Jest w tym coś więcej – powiedziała cicho. – Prawda?

Nie odpowiedział. Nie był gotowy na tę rozmowę. Nie dlatego, żeby przerażał go sam pomysł, ale dlatego, że był pewien, że jeśli na nią naciśnie, nawet odrobinę, Ginny ucieknie od niego i nigdy już nie wrócą do tego co mają. A wolał mieć ją choć w ten sposób niż w ogóle. Szczerze mówiąc nie był pewien, czy Ginny poradziłaby sobie z czymś więcej.

- Musi być coś więcej, nie sądzisz? Przecież jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Hermioną, a z nią nie sypiasz. Dlaczego pomiędzy nami jest tak intensywnie?

Harry czuł się, jakby stał na skraju przepaści. Niestety nie był pewien czy po skoku zdołałby się wdrapać z powrotem. Nie chciał, żeby coś się zmieniło, a jednocześnie paradoksalnie chciał czegoś więcej.

- Jesteśmy połączeni – zaczął z wahaniem. – Na głębszym poziomie. Nie wiem czemu wszystko między nami jest zawsze takie intensywne, ale myślę, że po prostu tacy już jesteśmy. Tak funkcjonujemy. Nie mogłoby tak być między mną i Hermioną, bo my, tego… funkcjonujemy inaczej. Ale ty, Ginny, ty jesteś inna. Jesteś czymś więcej. Rozumiesz mnie lepiej niż ja rozumiem sam siebie.

Podszedł do niej, wyjął ścierki z jej rąk i odłożył na stół. Przeciągnął dłońmi po jej rękach i ujął jej dłonie.

- Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

Powoli pokiwała głową.

- Może. Po prostu… to dziwne.

- Czemu? Czemu teraz? Jesteśmy blisko od kilku lat i dopiero teraz zaczynasz kwestionować nasze nietypowe relacje?

- Po prostu… no wiesz… nigdy nie zorientowałam się jak inni na nas patrzą. To szok. Chyba nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałam.

- Jak to możliwe? – spytał rozbawiony Harry. – Mało cię nie przeleciałem na kuchennym stole.

Jej policzki zapłonęły.

- Miałeś o tym więcej nie wspominać.

- Wybacz – wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu. – Po prostu nauczyłem się z tego śmiać.

- A ja nie – uderzyła go w pierś.

Złapał jej rękę i przyciągnął ją bliżej. Nachylił się i delikatnie musnął ustami jej kość policzkową. Odsunął się i spojrzał na nią w dół. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał jej dłoń przy piersi, a drugą owinął jej wokół talii.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego zmieszana. Harry toczył wewnętrzną bitwę. Mógł jej bardzo łatwo pokazać co, jak podejrzewał, było między nimi. Wystarczyłoby, żeby zademonstrować wzajemny pociąg, który nieustannie lśnił pod powierzchnią. Ale już wcześniej szli tą drogą i nie skończyło się to za dobrze. Ujął jej twarz w obie dłonie.

- Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział, Furio?

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę.

- Chcę wiedzieć czego ty chcesz.

Harry wiedział, że musi skłamać. Widział, że ta rozmowa wystarczająco ją wystraszyła. Co by powiedziała, gdyby ujawnił swoje skrywane pragnienia? Musiał ją okłamać. W końcu okłamywał sam siebie od końca trzeciego roku, to nie powinno robić specjalnej różnicy.

- Jestem zadowolony z tego co jest teraz – odpowiedział ostrożnie. – I nie chcę niczego ponad to, co jesteś gotowa mi dać.

No dobra, to nawet nie było kłamstwo.

Ginny pokiwała głową i podeszła do stołu, gdzie zaczęła znowu składać wyprane ścierki.

- Świetnie – powiedziała.

Harry opuścił ręce.

- A ty jesteś zadowolona? Z nas?

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała. – Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale wydawało mu się, że w jej oczach zobaczył coś, czego nie rozumiał. Pomasował jej szyję i cmoknął w skroń.

- No to ustalone – mruknął. – Jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, którzy mają taką dziwną przyjaźń, która obejmuje wspólne sypianie, pocałunki od czasu do czasu i kłócenie się jak pies z kotem.

- Właśnie – uśmiechnęła się, ale uśmiech nie dotarł do jej oczu.

Tej nocy Harry przewracał się z boku na bok usiłując znaleźć sobie wygodną pozycję do spania. Wciąż rozmyślał o rozmowie z Ginny. Czy postąpił właściwie? Był zadowolony z tego co jest między nimi, ale skłamałby mówiąc, że nie potrzebował często czegoś więcej. Zadowalał się okazjonalnym przytulaniem i pocałunkami, ale teraz, kiedy pani Weasley ich podejrzewała, każda chwila, w której okaże Ginny czułość, będzie pod staranną obserwacją.

Odrzucił koc i westchnął głośno. Jego umysł kręcił się w kółko i nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy twarzy Ginny. W końcu zdecydował się, wyszedł z łózka i przekradł się po cichu do jej pokoju.

Otworzył powoli drzwi do jej pokoju, krzywiąc się kiedy zaskrzypiały lekko. Hermiona spała w łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju i nie chciał jej obudzić. Jego bose stopy podeszły ostrożnie do łóżka Ginny. Usiadł na jej materacu. Obróciła się na plecy. Nie był zaskoczony, że nie spała.

- Hej – wyszeptał.

- Hej – odpowiedziała szeptem.

- Nie mogłem zasnąć – wyznał.

- Ja też.

- Suń się.

- A co jeśli Hermiona się obudzi? – syknęła, ale mimo to przesunęła się i uniosła koc, żeby mógł wejść pod przykrycie.

- Nie obudzi się – zapewnił ją. Ułożył się na jej poduszce, a ona obok niego, składając głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Moja mama pewnie znowu nas przyłapie – wyszeptała.

- Nie zostanę – uspokoił ją szeptem. – Chciałem ci tylko coś powiedzieć.

- Co?

Harry przekręcił się na bok, żeby znaleźć się z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Myślałem o naszej popołudniowej rozmowie. I chciałbym, żebyś zadała mi to pytanie jeszcze raz.

- Po co?

- Bo mam lepszą odpowiedź. Zadaj je.

Ginny wywróciła oczami.

- Niech ci będzie. Dlaczego nasza przyjaźń jest inna?

Harry dotknął palcami jej policzka.

- Bo ty i ja pasujemy do siebie. Jak kawałki układanki. Rozumiemy siebie w sposób, w jaki nikt inny nas nie zrozumie.

Ginny pokiwała głową.

- Dobra. To łapię. Ale co z tym całowaniem? Nie całuję moich innych przyjaciół. Nie sądzisz, że to jest dziwne?

Przekręciła się tak, że leżała do niego plecami, a głowę wsunęła pod jego szczękę. Harry objął ją rękę w pasie i przytulił się do jej pleców.

- Jesteś częścią mnie, Gin – wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha. – Nie wiem kiedy to się stało ani czemu, ale nie mogę sobie wyobrazić mojego życia bez ciebie. I jestem wobec ciebie uczuciowy i nie mogę się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem ciebie, bo jesteś moją drugą połową i nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.

- Och, Harry – westchnęła. Obróciła się i pocałowała jego podbródek. – Dziękuję.

- Czy to odpowiada na twoje pytanie? – spytał, pocierając nosem o jej nos.

- Tak – wyszeptała. – Ale dalej nie wyjaśnia, czemu ja potrzebuję ciebie tak bardzo.

Harry poczuł, że rośnie mu serce. Rzadko się zdarzało, żeby to Ginny przyznawała, że go potrzebuje. Z reguły działało to w drugą stronę.

- Boję się, Harry – powiedziała Ginny. – Boją się, że nie przeżyjemy tej sprawy z Voldemortem. Tom… on pokazuje mi różne rzeczy… okropne rzeczy.

Harry zacisnął palce na jej biodrze.

- Jakie rzeczy?

- To, co się stanie, gdy Voldemort wygra – wyznała.

Te słowa były tak beznamiętne, że aż drgnął zaskoczony. Po raz kolejny przypomniała mu, że nie on jeden ma bezpośrednią więź ze złem. Ginny zmagała się z Tomem znacznie częściej niż mówiła innym.

- To się nie stanie, Furio – wyszeptał. – Obiecuję – przytulił ją mocniej i ukrył twarz w jej włosach. – Obiecuję, że go dorwę.

- Dorwiemy go – poprawiła. – Dorwiemy go razem.

Harry skinął głową i kilka minut leżeli w ciszy.

- Myśl o życiu bez ciebie przeraża mnie jak nic innego – powiedziała nagle Ginny ledwo słyszalnie. – Czemu?

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę nie wiedziała ani nawet nie podejrzewała głębi swoich prawdziwych uczuć wobec niego. Była bardziej ślepa niż Ron w sprawie Hermiony.

- To chyba oczywiste, nie? – spytał. – Szalejesz za mną.

Ginny zachichotała i natychmiast zatkała sobie usta dłonią. Uniosła lekko głowę, żeby upewnić się, że Hermiona się nie poruszyła. Kiedy nie dostrzegła żadnego ruchu po drugiej stronie pokoju, przekręciła się twarzą do Harry'ego, Jego ręka znów spoczęła na jej biodrze. Ginny nachyliła się i pocałowała go lekko, nim odsunęła się z promiennym uśmiechem.

- Faktycznie szaleję za tobą, ty głupku. A teraz wynoś się do swojego łóżka, zanim znowu wpakujesz nas w tarapaty.

- Jeszcze jeden całus – błagał Harry, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. Obrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc ją za sobą, aż półleżała na nim. Spojrzała na niego, a kaskada jej włosów otaczała jego twarz.

- Palant – wyszeptała.

Harry przeciągnął dłonią po jej szyi i pogładził linię jej szczęki kciukiem.

- Chodź tu – wyszeptał. Pociągnął jej głowę w dół i przycisnął swoje usta do jej warg. Pocałunek był delikatny, słodki i krótki, ale Harry poczuł go po czubki palców.

Ginny odsunęła się i patrzyła na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Znów wydawała się zmieszana i Harry zastanawiał się czy nie przesadził.

- Harry… - zaczęła szeptem, ale przerwało jej sapnięcie z drugiej strony pokoju.

- Przepraszam – odezwała się donośnie Hermiona. Usiadła na łóżku i spojrzała wściekle w ich stronę. – To wszystko jest bardzo słodkie i w ogóle, ale może raczylibyście przenieść to na, no nie wiem, DZIEŃ!?

Opadła na łózko i naciągnęła sobie kołdrę na głowę.

Ginny parsknęła i stoczyła się z Harry'ego, który wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Zanim je zamknął, odwrócił się, by powiedzieć dobranoc. Ginny siedziała na łóżku i patrzyła jak wychodzi. Księżyc wpadał przez okno i oświetlał jej twarz. Harry nigdy nie widział, by wyglądała równie pięknie.

- Dobranoc, Furio – wyszeptał.

- Dobranoc, Harry.

Harry wyszedł, zamykając za sobą starannie drzwi. Przekradł się z powrotem do swojego pokoju i wszedł pod koc. Zasnął, gdy tylko dotknął głową poduszki.

Następnego dnia Ginny zgodziła się zostać dziewczyną Deana Thomasa.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Bo na tym świecie wciąż jest trochę dobra… za które warto walczyć **– słowa Ginny są parafrazą słów Samwise'a Gamgee z powieści „Powrót Króla", trzeciej części „Władcy Pierścieni". W filmie zostało to przesunięte na koniec „Dwóch Wież". W oryginale słowa Sama brzmią „there is some good in this world. And it's worth fighting for." Ginny zaś mówi: „there's still some good in this world, Harry…and it's worth fighting for."

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Dziękuję wszystkim moim czytelnikom, którzy często i licznie odwiedzają tę i inne moje historie. Dziękuję zwłaszcza tym, którzy poświęcili chwilkę, by dodać mnie lub tę historię do ulubionych (robicie to pod tym rozdziałem) lub zostawili recenzję (w tym samym miejscu)._

_Zapraszam też na mojego bloga o książkach "Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- powrót do szkoły  
- GD działa dalej  
- jak związek Ginny z Deanem wpłynie na Harry'ego?  
- Dumbledore zaczyna szkolić Harry'ego osobiście. Ale nie tylko jego…_


	17. Elektryzujące ćwiczenia

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tym razem przerwa między rozdziałami była trochę dłuższa ze względu na sprawy zawodowe. Niestety nie mogę Wam obiecać, że kolejne będą szybciej. Jeśli chcecie być informowani o nowych rozdziałach, dodajcie sobie mnie lub tę historię do ulubionych i alertów e-mailowych, co można zrobić na dole i na górze każdego rozdziału. Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy polubili tę historię i/lub zostawili komentarze. Komentarzy jest już setka :)_

_Zapraszam też serdecznie na mojego bloga "Z pierwszej półki", do którego link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 17 – Elektryzujące ćwiczenia**

Ginny schowała piłki do quiddictha do szkolnej szopy po zakończeniu pierwszego treningu w nowym sezonie i popędziła do zamku w ulewnym deszczu. Harry czekał na nią oparty swobodnie o ścianę tuż za drzwiami, a jego czarne włosy ociekały wodą.

- Dzięki za pomoc – powiedziała, patrząc na niego spode łba. – Faktycznie, samej poszło mi dużo szybciej.

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Furio, przegrałaś zakład całkowicie uczciwie. To nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz znaleźć znicza nawet gdyby trafił cię w ucho.

Ginny burknęła coś niezrozumiałego, ale szła tuż obok niego. Zaraz wpadła jednak na lepszy pomysł. Przeszła za niego i położyła mu obie ręce na ramionach, żeby go zatrzymać. Kiedy stanął, wskoczyła mu na plecy, oplatając go nogami w pasie, a rękami obejmując za szyję.

- Możesz mi to wynagrodzić odnosząc mnie do pokoju wspólnego – powiedziała z zadowoleniem.

Harry parsknął, ale złapał jej uda i podsunął ją nieco ku górze.

- Aż do pokoju wspólnego? Nie wiem czy mam tyle siły.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i z całej siły wykręciła mu sutek. Krzyknął zaskoczony, sięgnął ręką do tyłu i uszczypnął ją w pośladek.

- Dobra, dobra! – pisnęła. – Rozejm.

Harry roześmiał się i ruszył ku Wieży Gryffindora. Ginny przywarła do niego mocniej.

- Czuję się, jakbyśmy nie widzieli się ani razu od początku roku szkolnego – powiedziała z ustami przy jego uchu. – O co tu chodzi?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chodzisz teraz z Deanem. Nie sądzę, żeby on chciał mnie w pobliżu.

Ginny zesztywniała.

- A co to niby znaczy?

Harry westchnął.

- Ginny, musisz przyznać, że żaden twój chłopak nie będzie w stanie zaakceptować tego… czym jesteśmy.

Ginny chciała odruchowo zaprotestować, ale w głębi ducha zgadzała się z oceną Harry'ego. Wiedziała, że chodzenie z Deanem stworzy barierę między nią i Harrym. Może właśnie dlatego to zrobiła. Ostatnia ich rozmowa na temat relacji między nimi przestraszyła ją bardziej niż była gotowa przyznać.

Przekręciła się trochę, kiedy Harry zaczął się wspinać po schodach.

- Mam zejść? – zażartowała.

- Nie – odpowiedział krótko. – Lubię kiedy przy mnie jesteś.

Serce Ginny zamarło.

- Och, Harry – wyszeptała. Ukryła twarz w jego karku i wzięła głęboki oddech. Co ona narobiła? Kiedy doszli do szczytu schodów poprosiła: - Zatrzymaj się na chwilę.

Harry stanął, a ona ześliznęła się z jego pleców. Kiedy obrócił się do niej, popatrzyła na niego, przygryzając dolną wargę.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Za co?

- Za chodzenie z Deanem?

Harry uśmiechnął się i położył jej dłonie na ramionach.

- Ginny, przecież możesz mieć chłopaka. Wiadomo było, że tak się stanie prędzej czy później.

- Tak, ale to nas zmieniło. Nie chciałam, żeby tak się stało. Zwłaszcza po tym całym moim marudzeniu, kiedy chodziłeś z Cho.

Podszedł do niej bliżej, a jego ręce ześliznęły się z jej ramion i po kręgosłupie przewędrowały na krzyż. Ginny usiłowała powstrzymać dreszcz i odepchnąć od siebie myśl, że ręce Deana nigdy nie wywołały u niej takiej reakcji.

- Jak ci się wydaje, jak długo to mogło trwać? – spytał cicho. – Byliśmy w miłym, małym kokonie, ale to ty zgodziłaś się z nim chodzić. On by sobie nie poradził z tym co jest między nami. Nie spodobałoby mu się to.

- Mówisz jakby nasza przyjaźń była czymś złym – zaoponowała.

- Oj, Furio – westchnął. Zacisnęła ręce na jego koszulce do quidditcha, a Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie bliżej. Ginny usiłowała zignorować poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie daje jej jego uścisk i przycisnęła czoło do jego piersi. – Nie jest niczym złym – zapewnił ją. – Jest po prostu inna. Wiesz to przecież. Starałem się trzymać z daleka, bo nie chcę się wtrącać, ani dawać Deanowi powodów do zazdrości.

Ginny powoli pokiwała głową.

- W porządku. Ale to, że z kimś chodzę, nie znaczy, że nie możemy spędzać ze sobą czasu.

Nie zamierzała go błagać, ale czuła lekkie przerażenie na myśl, że Harry'ego nie będzie w pobliżu niej.

- W porządku – uśmiechnął się. – Popracujemy nad tym razem.

Uniosła podbródek.

- Pocałuj mnie – poprosiła. Ginny wiedziała, że nie powinna, ale potrzebowała kontaktu z nim, mimo że większy dystans między nimi był jej pomysłem

Harry nachylił się, ale zatrzymał o włos od jej ust.

- Deanowi się to nie spodoba – wyszeptał.

- Chrzanić go – odpowiedziała szeptem i zmniejszyła dystans między nimi. Pocałunek był zupełnie inny niż przyjacielskie buziaki, które dzielili w przeszłości. Ginny zawsze starała się nie analizować tych całusów, zaakceptowała je takimi, jakie były. Ale ten pocałunek był czymś zupełnie innym.

Harry przycisnął się do niej z jękiem i poruszył ustami na jej wargach, jakby desperacko pragnął poczuć jej smak. Zacisnęła dłonie w jego włosach i oddała pocałunek. Całowanie Deana było przyjemne, czasem nawet świetne, ale całowanie Harry'ego w taki sposób zaginało czasoprzestrzeń.

Jej usta otwarły się i jego język wystrzelił w przód. Gdy tylko go posmakowała, Ginny wiedziała, że straciła głowę. Uzależniał. Jej pierwszym odruchem było przerwanie pocałunku i ucieczka gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale gorąca głowa przeważyła. Zapiszczała lekko i przechyliła głowę, żeby pogłębić pocałunek. Żaden wcześniejszy pocałunek w jej życiu nie umywał się do tego. Czuła się senna, a jednocześnie dziwnie napięta, jakby wychodziła z siebie.

Język Harry'ego zagłębił się mocniej w jej usta, przesuwając się zmysłowo po jej języku, aż w końcu oderwał się od niej i przycisnął czoło do jej czoła.

- Ginny – wydyszał. – Nie możemy.

Ginny skinęła głową, nie odrywając się od niego.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała, oddychając ciężko. – Chyba mnie trochę poniosło. Po prostu… - puściła jego włosy i ujęła jego twarz w obie dłonie. – Czuję się, jakbyś się zemną żegnał.

- Nie żegnam się – odparł stanowczo. – Ale ty to wybrałaś.

- A co innego miałam niby wybrać? – spytała cicho. – Nie chcę wybierać między nim i tobą. On jest moim chłopakiem, a ty moim przyjacielem. Chcę mieć obu. Potrzebuję was obu.

Harry potrząsnął głową z żalem, jakby wiedział coś, z czego ona nie zdawała sobie sprawy.

- Oczywiście, że możesz mieć nas obu. Ale nie możesz mnie tak całować, jeśli oczekujesz, że Dean dalej będzie twoim chłopakiem.

Ginny spłonęła rumieńcem i uderzyła go w ramię.

- Dupek. Nic nie poradzę na to, że całuję tak dobrze, że tracisz nad sobą kontrolę.

Harry udał oburzenie.

- Przepraszam bardzo, to chyba ty jęczałaś.

Ginny znów próbowała go uderzyć, ale tym razem złapał ją za rękę i ucałował dłoń.

- Chodź, wracamy do pokoju wspólnego. Wskakuj – polecił, wskazując kciukiem do tyłu.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wspięła na jego plecy. Harry zaniósł ją aż do Wieży Gryffindora. Przez cała drogę radośnie gadała, ale czuła, jakby coś ją rozrywało od środka.

Później tego samego wieczoru Ginny siedziała z Deanem przed kominkiem. Wszyscy inni poszli już do łóżek. Dan otoczył ręką jej ramiona i przytulił do siebie. Nie zauważył, że Ginny delikatnie przesuwa opuszkami palców po swoich wargach. Miałą nadzieję, że jeśli to zobaczy, to pomyśli, że wspomina jego pocałunki, a nie Harry'ego.

* * *

- Chce pan, żebyśmy co?

Harry i Ginny wpatrywali się w szoku w profesora Dumbledore. Harry nie był pewien, czy aby na pewno dobrze usłyszał dyrektora.

Kiedy stary nauczyciel poprosił ich, żeby przyszli do niego w sobotę na popołudniową herbatę, Harry uznał, że chce omówić to, co stało się w czerwcu w Ministerstwie Magii. Nigdy nie wpadłoby mu do głowy, że Dumbledore chce ich prosić o kontynuowanie GD.

- Ale proszę pana – zaczęła z powątpiewaniem Ginny – stworzyliśmy GD, bo ta ropucha Umbridge nie uczyła nas w ogóle praktycznej obrony. Teraz odzyskaliśmy profesora Lupina, więc nie ma takiej potrzeby.

- Zawsze jest potrzeba, żeby uczyć się więcej Obrony Przed Czarną Magią – odparł spokojnie Dumbledore. – Zwłaszcza w świetle tego, że Voldemort gromadzi po swojej stronie rozmaite mroczne stworzenia. Chciałbym ponownie otworzyć GD z profesorem Lupinem jako oficjalnym patronem klubu i wami dwojgiem jako prowadzącymi.

- Jest… jest pan pewien?

- Całkowicie. Może tylko zmieńmy nazwę, dobrze? Sytuacja Korneliusza Knota w Ministerstwie Magii i tak jest niepewna, nie ma potrzeby dręczyć go kolejną sprawą.

- Chyba możemy nazwać to Grupą Defensywy – odpowiedział z namysłem Harry. – Ale… czemu my? Na pewno są jacyś uczniowie z siódmego roku lepiej przygotowani do…

- Uważasz, że ktoś poza tobą i Ginny może nauczyć tych młodych ludzi czegoś więcej o bronieniu się przed Voldemortem i jego Śmierciożercami? – Dumbledore uniósł brwi i odstawił filiżankę z herbatą. Popatrzył na nich ponad okularami. – Uważam, że argumenty panny Granger za umieszczeniem was na czele klubu były znakomicie przemyślane. Kto nauczy lepiej, niż ktoś, kto zna to z własnego doświadczenia?

- Panie profesorze, a pan nie może tego prowadzić? – spytała Ginny. – Czy to nie byłoby lepsze?

- Chciałbym, żeby to była uczniowska organizacja – przypomniał jej. – Oczywiście oznacza to, że będziecie musieli otworzyć swój klub dla wszystkich, łącznie ze Ślizgonami. Powiedzmy, trzeci rok i starsi?

- To dużo ludzi do uczenia – zauważył Harry.

- Jestem pewny, że sobie poradzicie – uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. – Oczywiście nie będziecie mieli nad wszystkim takiej osobistej kontroli, niemniej jednak będziecie potrafili zrobić to efektywnie. Oczekuję, że poruszycie kwestie, których profesor Lupin nie ma czasu przerabiać na lekcjach.

Harry zerknął na Ginny, która skinęła głową. Zwrócił się z powrotem do Dumbledore'a:

- W porządku, zrobimy to. Dziękujemy, że nam pan to zaproponował.

Dumbledore lekko skinął głową.

- To ja powinienem wam dziękować – wziął kolejny łyk herbaty i delikatnie odstawił ją na biurko. – Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę.

Ginny zesztywniała, ale w oczach Dumbledore'a zatańczyły ogniki.

- Uważam, że nadszedł czas, bym zaangażował się w waszą edukację… bardziej osobiście. Chciałbym zacząć prywatne lekcje pojedynków z waszą dwójką.

Ten komunikat był niczym grom z jasnego nieba, ale Harry poczuł, że na jego twarz wpływa szeroki uśmiech. Prywatne lekcje… z Dumbledorem? To jak spełnienie marzeń. Może w końcu poczuje się gotowy, żeby mierzyć się z Voldemortem. Jak do tej pory uciekał tylko dzięki czystemu fartowi…

- Dlaczego? – pytanie Ginny było podszyte podejrzliwością i Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

Dumbledore również na nią popatrzył, ale on nie wydawał się być zaskoczony.

- Voldemort czyha na was oboje – odpowiedział nie owijając w bawełnę. – Po tym co zobaczyłem w czerwcu, zrozumiałem, że nie doceniłem zawziętości, z jaką będzie ścigał was oboje. Co prawda uważam, że tamtego wieczoru udało wam się go zranić, to jednak on powróci dysząc rządzą zemsty. I na to chciałbym was przygotować.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Być może zabrzmi to arogancko, ale nie ufam nikomu innemu tak jak sobie przy realizacji tego zadania. Oczywiście będziecie mogli przekazać GD pewne podstawowe elementy naszych lekcji, ale większość technik, które się tam nauczycie będzie musiała pozostać między nami.

Ponownie Harry i Ginny popatrzyli po sobie, porozumiewając się spojrzeniem. Według Harry'ego powinni się zgodzić, nie miał co do tego cienia wątpliwości. Ginny nie była przekonana i Harry przypomniał sobie, że miała lekką paranoją na punkcie tej mocy, którą pozostawił w niej Tom Riddle. Nawet podczas przyjacielskich pojedynków w zeszłym roku ciężko pracowała, żeby utrzymać ją pod pełną kontrolą.

- Nie martw się – syknął do niej w mowie węży. – Nikogo nie skrzywdzisz. Ufam ci.

Ginny westchnęła i spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

- Zgoda – powiedziała po prostu.

I w ten sposób Harry i Ginny zostali uczniami Albusa Dumbledore.

* * *

_Dwa miesiące później_

Harry chodził powoli po Sali GD, obserwując z uwagą rozgrywające się wszędzie naokoło pojedynki. Skinął z aprobatą Neville'owi, który ostro walczył z Luną i właśnie wystrzelił znakomity ogłuszacz, przed którym Krukonka z trudem się uchyliła. Neville naprawdę się poprawił.

Jego wzrok przeniósł się na Ginny, która pracowała z kilkorgiem Ślizgonów, którzy dołączyli w tym roku do grupy. Pracowali nad Patronusami i Harry z radością obserwował lwa Ginny, biegającego w kółko wokół obłoków mgły i bezkształtnych zwierząt, które produkowali pozostali. Ginny podniosła głowę, a kiedy ujrzała, że ją obserwuje, uśmiechnęła się domyślnie. Odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Między nimi wszystko układało się pomyślnie. Od ich pocałunku w korytarzu po pierwszym treningu quidditcha minęły już dwa miesiące i zdołali odnaleźć jakąś równowagę. Ginny wydawała się naprawdę szczęśliwa z Deanem, choć oglądanie jej z innym facetem było dla Harry'ego bardzo dziwne. Mówił jej to kilka razy, a ona za każdym razem się z nim zgadzała.

Czasami nawiedzało go wspomnienie tego pocałunku i miał wówczas wrażenie, że jego usta płoną. Zastanawiał się, czy Ginny kiedykolwiek przyzna się do pociągu, który nawzajem do siebie czują. Gdyby nie rozumiał jej tak dobrze, byłby zraniony, zmieszany i zły z powodu jej zachowania. Jednak rozumiał aż za dobrze.

Środowe lekcje z Dumbledorem okazały się, jak określała to Ginny „zajekurwabiste". Harry zaśmiał się zszokowany, kiedy Ginny pierwszy raz użyła tego określenia, ale musiał się zgodzić. Oboje uczyli się znacznie więcej niż uważali za możliwe.

Jedyną wadą, a Harry nie był do końca pewien czy uznać to za wadę, było to, że pojedynkowanie się z Ginny okazało się, mówiąc wprost, cholernie podniecające. Niejednokrotnie przekonywał się ze wstydem, że po skończonej walce miał ochotę odrzucić różdżkę i rzucić się na swoją przyjaciółkę. Podobała mu się zawsze, ale z reguły to uczucie krążyło gdzieś pod powierzchnią. Jednak w czasie walki adrenalina potęgowała je, póki wnętrze Harry'ego nie wypełniało się w całości gorącym pożądaniem. Z reguły rozwiązywał to po prostu idąc polatać, ale często żałował, że nie ma dziewczyny.

Byłby jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, gdyby nie to, że podejrzewał, ze ich pojedynki robią to samo z Ginny. Wielokrotnie widział w jej oczach ten sam błysk.

- Śnisz na jawie, profesorze Potter?

Potrząsnął głową i obrócił się z uśmiechem ku szczerzącej się wesoło Ginny. Zaczęła tak ostatnio do niego mówić, ze względu na autorytet, jaki wyrobił sobie wśród członków GD. Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę i przeciągnął dłonią po jej jedwabistych włosach, ciągnąc żartobliwie za końce.

- Gin, wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Jak ci się ostatnio sypia?

Miała ciemne kręgi pod oczami i ostatnio była trochę marudna. Po trzech latach przyjaźni Harry świetnie wyczuwał jej nastroje. Tym razem to ona potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie najlepiej – powiedziała z żalem. – Koszmary. A że nie mogę przyjść i spać z tobą… - urwała bezsilnie i wzruszyła ramionami. Harry sięgnął po jej rękę.

- Przykro mi, Furio.

Zgodzili się, że spanie Ginny u Harry'ego w łóżku, skoro w tym samym pokoju jest Dean, będzie po prostu okrutne. Ale oboje cierpieli z powodu tego szlachetnego postanowienia. Dokładnie tak, jak Ginny potrzebowała Harry'ego, by odpędzał koszmary, tak i on potrzebował jej. W zeszłym roku spędzali razem przynajmniej jedną noc w tygodniu. W tym roku nie spędzili żadnej.

- Mi też – odpowiedziała niechętnie. – Ale czuję się nie w porządku, że o tym mówię. Czy to sprawia, że jestem złą dziewczyną?

- Nie. Po prostu… skonfliktowaną wewnętrznie. Nie ma nic złego w potrzebie porządnego snu w nocy. Poza tym za kilka tygodni Boże Narodzenie – dodał Harry, gdy oboje odwrócili się do pokoju, obserwując poczynania członków GD. – Dean jedzie do domu, prawda? Możesz wtedy spać ze mną, jeśli potrzebujesz.

Jej twarz rozjaśniła się.

- Racja! Dzięki Merlinowi!

Ginny nie uważała tego za zdradę. Ona i Harry sypiali już w jednym łóżku i z reguły ta prosta czynność wystarczała, żeby utrzymać koszmary na wodzy. I nie zamierzała spędzić Bożego Narodzenia walcząc z Tomem Riddle i wszystkimi przerażającymi wizjami, jakie postanowi na nią zesłać. A jeśli Dean się dowie i nie zrozumie, to go rzuci. Kiedy zaczęli ze sobą chodzić z zadowoleniem przyjęła jego szacunek dla jej niezależności. Jednak ostatnio wyglądało na to, że próbuje ją raczej… zwalczyć.

* * *

Wkrótce nadeszły ferie bożonarodzeniowe. Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie jako jedyni zostali w Wieży. Harry nie mógł się doczekać odpoczynku w ferie i zapomniał zupełnie, że Ginny będzie mogła spać w jego łóżku, aż nadeszła noc po tym, jak wszyscy pojechali do domu. Ginny obudziła go około drugiej w nocy i pomimo, że była blada i spocona, Harry usiadł na łóżku i gapił się na nią tępo.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo, a on złapał ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie na materac. Przetoczył się na nią i przygniótł ją, z radością zanurzając twarz w czerwieni jej włosów rozrzuconych na poduszce.

- Harry…

- Ciiii – uciszył ją pocałunkiem w ustach, którego starał się nie przeciągać. – Idź spać.

Odepchnęła go słabo.

- Harry, złaź ze mnie. Nie mogę spać, jak na mnie leżysz.

Sapnął obrażony, ale przesunął się trochę na bok. Wciąż leżał na niej, ale nie opierał na Ginny całej swojej wagi.

- Pozwól mi cię tulić – poprosił sennym głosem. – Tak długo nie mogłem… - urwał i Ginny westchnęła niezadowolona, słysząc jego głęboki oddech, oznaczający, że zasnął. Usiłowała się spod niego wysunąć, ale on tylko przyciągnął ją bliżej i schował twarz na jej szyi.

- Przestań się wiercić – wymamrotał i znowu zasnął.

Ginny westchnęła ciężko, zdziwiona, że udało jej się tak głęboko odetchnąć pod jego ciężarem i pogodziła się, że będzie musiała spędzić całą noc w tej pozycji. Wkrótce ogarnęła ją senność i nagle Harry przyciskający ją do materaca przestał być taki niewygodny. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zaślini jej szyi przez sen.

Harry obudził się, kiedy słońce przebiło się przez baldachim otaczający jego łóżko. Uniósł głowę ze swojej rudej poduszki i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że Ginny wciąż śpi pod nim. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że przyszła do jego łóżka poprzedniej nocy i był z tego powodu tak szczęśliwy, że przygniótł ją do łóżka, bojąc się, że zaraz zniknie.

Harry oparł się na łokciach po obu stronach jej ciała i spojrzał na nią w dół. Wyglądała na taką spokojną i zadowoloną leżąc w jego łóżku, jej wspaniałe włosy pokrywały jego poduszkę. Poczuł, że jego ciało reaguje na jej ciepłe ciało leżące pod nim i zdusił jęk. Musiał się przesunąć. Z reguły miał z tym problem, gdy budził się koło niej, ale zwykle udawało mu się to przed nią ukryć.

Zwalczył instynkt, by pchnąć biodrami w jej stronę, ale kiedy przesunęła się w jego kierunku i wyszeptała jego imię przez sen nie mógł się powstrzymać. Opuścił głowę i przyłożył otwarte usta do jej mostka. Językiem spróbował jej smaku, a jego usta drgnęły, choć nie chciał pozwolić im zawędrować nigdzie dalej. Nie powinien robić czegoś takiego czarodziejce innego gościa.

Wymruczał przekleństwo, oderwał się od niej i stoczył z Ginny po raz pierwszy od wielu godzin. Natychmiast poczuł zimno. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka plecami do niej.

- Harry? – Ginny uniosła głowę z poduszki i popatrzyła na niego zaspana.

- Idź spać, Gin – powiedział, patrząc przez ramię. – Idę pod prysznic.

- Mhm – przeciągnęła się jak kot i obróciła na bok, wtulając w jego poduszkę i kuląc pod jego kocem. W nocy nie potrzebowała koca, bo on leżał na niej.

Szybko wziął prysznic i ubrał się tak cicho jak to możliwe. Skoro ostatnio nie spała dobrze, nie chciał jej budzić. Zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi i zszedł na dół na śniadanie.

Ginny przespała śniadanie, a kiedy przyszedł po nią, żeby wziąć ją na obiad, już jej nie było. Harry ciągle czuł się dziwnie z powodu tego, co stało się w nocy i rano, więc nie szukał jej specjalnie, póki nie okazało się, że nie pojawiła się też na kolacji. Wtedy westchnął zniecierpliwiony, złożył dwie kanapki i ruszył do Pokoju Życzeń.

Harry wszedł do Pokoju i od razu zobaczył Ginny w jej tradycyjnym czarnym dresie i sportowym biustonoszu ćwiczyła z workiem treningowym. Najwyraźniej trwało to już od dłuższego czasu, bo rozciągliwy materiał przesiąknął potem, a strużki wilgoci spływały jej po plecach i piersiach. Poprosił Pokój o stół i położył jedną kanapkę na talerzu, a drugą zjadł, nie przestając jej obserwować.

Coś ją dręczyło. Widział to po sposobie, w jaki uderzała worek. Nie dała po sobie poznać, że go zauważyła, ale nie sądził, żeby przegapiła jego wejście. Po kilku minutach wymierzyła ostatni cios, tym razem już bez takiego zaangażowania i worek zniknął. Nie spojrzała na niego od razu. Najpierw rozwiązała rękawice zębami, zmniejszyła je zaklęciem i schowała do leżącego opodal worka. Dopiero wtedy odwróciła się w jego stronę, wciąż ocierając twarz ręcznikiem.

- Dzięki – powiedziała, sięgając po leżącą na stole kanapkę.

Pozwolił jej przełknąć kilka kęsów w ciszy, a potem zapytał:

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi?

- Niespecjalnie – wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć czemu zniknęłaś na cały dzień?

- Nie – odparła natychmiast.

- W porządku. Co chcesz porobić?

Skończyła kanapkę i otrzepała ręce z okruchów.

- Co powiesz na kolejny pojedynek?

Spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

- Nie jesteś zmęczona?

- Nie.

Wstała energicznie z krzesła i podeszła do swojej torby przy ścianie. Gdy wyciągała różdżkę, Pokój powiększył się, aż wyglądał jak sala spotkań GD. Harry poddał się. Wstał, zdjął sweter i ściągnął koszulę, zostając tylko w koszulce i dżinsach. Wyciągnął różdżkę i stanął jakieś dziesięć kroków od niej.

- Nie powiesz mi co jest grane, póki tego nie zrobimy, prawda?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Może nawet wtedy nie.

- Aż tak źle?

Rzucił w nią słabym ogłuszaczem, tak na początek. Odpowiedziała zaklęciem łaskoczącym, którego z łatwością uniknął.

- Kolejny koszmar.

- Bardzo zły?

Spróbował zaklęcia rozbrajającego, ale nie włożył w nie wystarczająco mocy i zdołała utrzymać różdżkę w ręku.

- Ten sam co od kilku tygodni. W uproszczeniu: Voldemort zabija wszystkich.

Odpaliła serię zaklęć, które przyciągnęły jego uwagę i przyjacielski pojedynek nagle przekształcił się w ostrą walkę z użyciem dużej mocy magicznej, która wymagała maksymalnego skupienia.

Ginny wyraźnie się ożywiła, robiąc uniki i wypalając rzucając własne zaklęcia. Harry czuł, jak rośnie jego poziom adrenaliny, aż napięcie między nimi stało się niemal materialne. Niewypowiedziane uczucia i pragnienia trzaskały w powietrzu niczym elektryczność. Ten pojedynek zapewne nie był najlepszym pomysłem. Z reguły walczyli przed profesorem Dumbledore, dzięki któremu sytuacja nie wymykała się spod kontroli.

_To dziewczyna Deana. To twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka_, powtarzał Harry raz po raz w myślach, rzucając kolejne zaklęcia. W końcu trafił czarem potykającym i straciła równowagę. Zanim zdołał je zdjąć, wpadła na niego i oboje zwalili się na maty.

Ginny wylądowała na nim, dysząc ciężko. Przy każdym jej oddechu jej piersi ocierały się o jego ciało i niemal jęknął z rozkoszy. Oddychała ciężko nie schodząc z niego, a jej błyszczące oczy wbijały się w jego źrenice.

Harry nie potrafił oderwać wzroku, nie mógł się powstrzymać przed chwyceniem jej mocno za biodra i uniesieniem głowy. Ginny trzęsła się z wysiłku, usiłując się opanować, ale czuł, że dziewczyna przegrywa tę walkę. Nie był głupi i wiedział co znaczy ta jej mina, widział ją już wcześniej. Wypuściła z dłoni różdżkę, która z cichym dźwiękiem potoczyła się po podłodze, a jej palce wśliznęły się w jego włosy.

Niepewnie, jakby nie mogła się zdecydować, ale nie była w stanie powstrzymać, Ginny opuściła swoje wargi na jego. Ich otwarte usta spotkały się. Wargi dotknęły i zamarły. Odetchnęli, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać swojego języka przed wysunięciem się odrobinę, tuż za próg swoich warg, by napotkać jej język. Leżała na nim z otwartymi ustami na jego ustach. Dotykali się czubkami języków. Leżeli tak w zawieszeniu na tym początkowym etapie pocałunku. Harry wiedział, że jeśli ona się poruszy, choć odrobinę, to rzuci ją na plecy i zacznie z całej siły ocierać się o nią biodrami, by pokazać jej, co ona z nim zrobiła.

Z bolesnym westchnieniem, które przypominało raczej szloch, Ginny przeciągnęła wargami po jego ustach i przesunęła się na jego szczękę. Jej zęby delikatnie podgryzały jego skórę. Zatrzymała się, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by ruszyć się bardziej.

Harry czuł jej usta na swojej szczęce. Każdy drobny ząb odczuwał jak pulsujący punkt na skórze. Czekał wstrzymując oddech, aż ona podejmie decyzję. Nie chciał być tym, który ruszy dalej. Pożądanie między nimi narastało od kilku lat. Wciąż wokół nich krążyło, przyciągając ich do siebie.

W końcu Ginny jęknęła i stoczyła się z Harry'ego. Upadła na plecy na matę i mruknęła pod nosem:

- Kurwa mać.

_Właśnie_, pomyślał Harry. Nie spojrzał na nią. Po prostu usiadł, oparł przedramiona na zgiętych kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie rozmawiali.

W końcu Ginny odchrząknęła i powiedziała:

- Może nie powinniśmy już więcej pojedynkować się na osobności?

Harry potaknął, nie podnosząc głowy.

- Zgoda.

- Harry? Co ty…

- Daj mi chwilę – przerwał jej ochrypłym głosem. Usiłował zmusić swoje ciało, żeby wróciło do normalnego stanu. Z wysiłkiem opanował adrenalinę i zaczął znowu powtarzać swoją mantrę. Usiłował zapomnieć o czystym pożądaniu na twarzy Ginny, a zamiast tego wyobrazić sobie uśmiechniętego Deana Thomasa.

W końcu wstał i poprosił Pokój o szklankę wody, którą przełknął jednym haustem. Podszedł do miejsca, w które rzucił koszulę i sweter i poświęcił pełną uwagę ubraniu się. Zesztywniał, czując drobną dłoń na ramieniu.

- Niech cię, Ginny – powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy. – Masz pojęcie co ty czasem ze mną robisz? Jaką wywierasz presję?

Urażona zdjęła dłoń z jego ramienia.

- A co z presją, którą ty wywierasz na mnie? – spytała ostro. – Co to niby było dzisiaj rano? Myślałeś, że tego nie czułam?

Harry obrócił się z miną winowajcy.

- Przepraszam – powiedział zażenowany. – Myślałem, że śpisz.

- Bo spałam – odparła. – Póki nie poczułam jak liżesz… - urwała i przeciągnęła dłonią po twarzy. – Słuchaj, po prostu powiem to, o czym oboje myślimy i po prostu oszczędzę nam czasu – głęboki oddech. – Pociągasz mnie. Zawsze mnie pociągałeś. A chociaż jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, to kiedy walczymy… no wiesz… to wszystko wypływa na wierzch. Pojedynkowanie się z tobą… - znowu urwała i potrząsnęła głową.

- Jest cholernie podniecające – dokończył za nią Harry.

- Właśnie – uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.

Postąpił krok w jej kierunku.

- Ginny, ty też mnie pociągasz. Nie sądzę, żeby robił z tego tajemnicę. Ale niech mnie szlag, jeśli wiem co z tym zrobić.

- Zrobić? – spojrzała na niego czujnie. – Dlaczego mielibyśmy coś z tym zrobić.

Harry zamarł.

- Nie myślisz, ze powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić? – spytał, gestykulując między nimi.

- Nie – odparła stanowczo.

- Nie?

- Nie.

- No, to jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałem! – powiedział ze złością. – Nie można czegoś takiego zamieść po prostu pod dywan i udawać, że nie istnieje!

- Możemy – zaoponowała uparcie. – Musimy.

- Robimy to od trzech lat! –wrzasnął. – Ginny, to nie działa! To ciągle wraca! I będzie wracało, póki się z tym nie uporamy!

- I co mam ci na to odpowiedzieć? Jestem z Deanem i zależy mi na nim – skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach. – Przecież nie możemy się po prostu przelizać i liczyć, że pozbędziemy się tego napięcia.

Harry patrzył na nią, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Czy był gotowy poprosić ją, żeby rzuciła Deana i zaryzykowała, bo między nimi może być coś więcej niż przyjaźń? A co jeśli to nie wypali? Wtedy straci Ginny.

Harry walczył sam ze sobą. Jakaś jego część chciała o nią walczyć, walczyć o to, co, jak podejrzewał, mogło między nimi być. Było coś czającego się w głębi jego głowy, czego nie umiał zidentyfikować, a co, był tego pewien, jest tego wszystkiego przyczyną. Jednak inna część rozumiała, że Ginny i tak daje mu z siebie więcej niż komukolwiek innemu. Był z tym szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że Dean nigdy nie posiądzie jej całej.

- Masz rację – westchnął. – Nie chcę narażać naszej przyjaźni. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

- Och, Harry, ja też – przełknęła ciężko ślinę. – Co jest z nami nie tak? Czemu ciągle to robimy?

Harry przezornie się nie odzywał. Wiedział, że między nimi jest coś więcej, ale był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by przyznać to bez gwarancji, że ona odwzajemnia te uczucia.

Pomimo intensywności ich pojedynku i niemal-pocałunku po walce, Harry i Ginny szybko wrócili do starej rutyny. W głębi duszy Harry lamentował nad tym przez kilka dni, ale w końcu zrozumiał, że jeśli chce, by wszystko między nimi pozostało niezmienione, musi o tym zapomnieć i cieszyć się ze status quo.

Gdyby tylko wiedział jakie właściwie było to status quo. Byli przyjaciółmi? Tak. Kimś więcej? Może. Pociągali się wzajemnie? Tak. Zamierzali coś z tym zrobić? Nie.

To co mieli, było wystarczające. Prawda?

Ta cała sprawa była cholernie ciężka i Harry nie po raz pierwszy żałował, że nie ma przy nim Syriusza, z którym mógłby rozebrać to wszystko na czynniki pierwsze. Chętnie pogadałby o tym z Ronem, ale przecież to był jej brat. Niemal poszedł z tym do Hermiony, ale uznał, że to nie byłoby w porządku wobec Ginny.

Dwa tygodnie nocy bez koszmarów minęły jak z bicza strzelił. Pierwszej nocy po powrocie reszty uczniów Harry wszedł do zimnego i pustego łóżka. Tęsknił za Ginny Tęsknił za jej ciepłem, jej zapachem, uczuciem jej drobnego ciała tuż koło niego.

Ze złością usiadł i uderzył w poduszkę. Naprawdę musiał coś zmienić w swoim życiu… znaleźć dziewczynę… coś.

* * *

Ginny sprawdziła karty na ręce i starannie ukryła złośliwy uśmiech. Naprawdę, czasami to było zbyt łatwe. Zupełnie jak zabieranie dziecku czekoladowej żaby.

- Podbijam do dwóch – Ron wrzucił do puli na środku stołu dwa sykle i spojrzał pytająco na Seamusa.

- Widzę twoje dwa i podnoszę do – policzył coś szybko po cichu – pięciu.

Dean jęknął i rzucił karty na stół.

- Pas.

Lavender postukała w blat swoim idealnie polakierowanym paznokciem. Była niezłą pokerzystką, ale szybko się nudziła i z reguły kończyła bardzo wcześnie. Nuda sprawiała, że ryzykowała i albo wygrywała wielkie pule, albo widowiskowo odpadała.

Lavender również spasowała delikatnym westchnieniem i przyszła kolej Colina.

- Nie podoba mi się jej mina – powiedział, wskazując na Ginny.

- Moja? – spytała niewinnie Ginny. – Jaka znowu mina?

- Właśnie żadna – odparł. – I na tym polega problem. Wyglądasz zdecydowanie zbyt niewinnie. Pas.

Rzucił karty na stół i rozparł się na krześle.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego. Zorientował się, że to jego tura, więc przestał bawić się swoimi kartami i uniósł wzrok. Ginny poczuła znajome motyle w brzuchu, widząc błysk współzawodnictwa w jego oczach.

- To ja może powiem siedem? – rzucił łagodnie. Jego oczy na moment uciekły w stronę Ginny i luzacko rzucił siedem sykli. – I dorzucę jeszcze dziesięć – dodał, przesuwając kolejne monety na środek stołu.

Ron sapnął, spojrzał na swoje karty i z cierpiętniczym westchnieniem spasował. Seamus podążył w jego ślady, więc w grze pozostali tylko Harry i Ginny.

Wszyscy gracze jęknęli.

- Znowu? – poskarżyła się Lavender. – Dlaczego wszystko zawsze sprowadza się do tej dwójki? – spytała, wskazując na Harry'ego i Ginny.

- Tak już działa ten świat – wyjaśnił jej Seamus. – Wszystko kończy się na Harrym i Ginny… zwłaszcza poker.

- Będziemy tu siedzieli całą noc – burknął Ron. – Będą tak walczyli przez kilka godzin, a Ginny znowu skończy stawiając dom moich rodziców i wszystkie ciuchy na moim grzbiecie.

- Oj, proszę cię, Ron – żachnęła się Ginny. – Miałam wtedy sześć lat. A poza tym chyba pamiętasz, ze wygrałam tamtą rękę?

Harry przekręcił się na siedzeniu, by siąść z nią twarzą w twarz.

- Twoja kolej, Furio.

Starannie utrzymując na twarzy wyraz obojętności, Ginny odliczyła ze swojego stosika dziesięć sykli i wyrównała zakład Harry'ego. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Był już prawie tak dobry jak ona, ale wciąż mogła go rozgryźć po kilku zachowaniach. Jeśli blefował, z reguł co chwilę brał łyk Piwa Kremowego. Jeśli miał naprawdę mocną rękę, patrzył beznamiętnie na osobę po prawej.

Czekała, aż wreszcie weźmie łyk, albo zerknie na Colina. Jednak nie robił ani jednego ani drugiego. Nie miała pojęcia, co on może mieć na ręce. W myślach wzruszyła ramionami i wrzuciła do puli dwa galeony.

- Usiłujesz mi tu blefować, Furio? – Harry wyrównał jej zakład i dorzucił kolejne pięć galeonów. Uniosła brew, widząc ostre podbicie stawki, ale poza tym nie dała po sobie poznać emocji.

- Może – odparła.

- To może zacznijmy coś ciekawego?

Ginny dorzuciła do puli kolejne osiem galeonów.

- Czy to dla ciebie wystarczająco ciekawe?

Harry wyrównał jej zakład. Nadszedł czas na pokazanie kart, ale chciał wnieść jeszcze jeden zakład.

- Jeśli wygram, musisz nauczyć mnie tego zaklęcia, które poznałaś od Freda i George'a tego lata i które trzymasz w takiej tajemnicy.

Fred i George byli bardzo zagadkowi w tej sprawie, a odkąd Harry dowiedział się, że kazali Ginny zaprzysiąc tajemnicę, bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć co to za czar. Spojrzała na niego przebiegle, nie opuszczając wzroku na swoje karty.

- W porządku – zgodziła się. – Ale jeśli ja wygram, będziesz musiał chodzić na lekcje w damskim mundurku przez cały następny tydzień.

Chłopaki krzyknęli z aprobatą, a Lavender zachichotała.

- Harry, mam świetną wstążkę do włosów, która będzie ci znakomicie pasować pod kolor oczu.

Zignorował ją i spojrzał ponuro na Ginny.

- Nie możemy się o to założyć. Dostanę szlaban.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Skoro się boisz…

Zmrużył oczy.

- Wiem co próbujesz zrobić. To nie zadziała.

- Więc nie zgadzasz się na taki zakład?

- Nie – odpowiedział uparcie. – Wybierz coś innego.

- Dobra – uśmiechnęła się złowrogo. – W porządku, jeśli przegrasz, będę mogła obciąć ci włosy.

- Chcesz mi obciąć włosy? – spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, choć Ginny dojrzałą, że czaiła się tam również odrobina podejrzliwości.

Skinęła głową.

- Wiem, że to pewnie jakaś sztuczka… ale zgoda.

Położył na stole karty i Seamus gwizdnął przeciągle.

- Rany, kolor.*

Ginny wyprostowała się na krześle i zrobiła zbolałą minę.

- Świetna ręka, Harry – na jej twarz powoli wpłynął szeroki, złośliwy uśmiech. – Słowo daję, to boli mnie bardziej niż zaboli ciebie.

Ginny wyłożyła swoje karty na stół jedna po drugiej. Kiedy skończyła, na blacie leżał poker królewski.*

Harry wyrzucił z siebie imponującą wiązankę przekleństw, a Ginny wstała i ukłoniła się kilka razy wiwatującym Gryfonom.

- Hermiono! – zawołała. – Skocz po nożyczki!

Następnego ranka wchodzącego do Wielkiej Sali Harry'ego powitały żarty i wiwaty kolegów i koleżanek. Ginny zrobiła coś więcej niż tylko obcięcie włosów. Ogoliła go na jeża, ufarbowała na blond, a potem magicznie wycięła swoje imię na potylicy.

Ginny machała mu wesoło, podczas gdy wielbiciele podziwiali nową fryzurę Harry'ego. Usiadła przy stole obok nachmurzonego Pottera i z przyjaznym uśmiechem pogłaskała go po krótkich włosach.

- Przestań – syknął, odsuwając się od niej. – Zemszczę się za to, Furio.

- Oj, daj spokój – powiedziała, sięgając po jajka. – Przegrałeś, a ja wygrałam, wszystko uczciwie. Poza tym chciałam tam napisać „Ginny Weasley jest najlepszą pokerzystką", ale masz na to za małą głowę. To ja powinnam być niezadowolona.

- Farbowanie i wycinanie swojego imienia na mojej głowie nie było częścią zakładu – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Licencja poetycka – odparła z godnością. – Masz, poczęstuj się jajkami.

Zgarnęła trochę na jego talerz i dołożyła bekon.

Harry jadł ponuro jajka i bekon, ignorując chichot Rona. Nie nawykł do tak gołej głowy i było mu trochę zimno. Poskarżyłby się też i na to, ale wolał nie wiedzieć co wtedy Ginny by wymyśliła.

Triumf Ginny nad Harrym nie trwał długo. Jego włosy odrosły praktycznie w jedną noc, pozostawiając jedynie jasne końcówki na końcach rozczochranej czarnej grzywy. Zastanawiał się nad zemstą, ale uznał, że pokaże, że umie przegrywać i zostawił sprawę w spokoju.

* * *

- Potrzebuję dziewczyny – oznajmił Harry pewnego wieczoru. Razem z Ginny pracowali nad lekcjami GD na najbliższy miesiąc. Musieli przekazywać je Dumbledore'owi ze sporym wyprzedzeniem.

- Że co? – spytała Ginny, odrywając się od rysowanego przez nią wykresu.

- Potrzebuję kogoś do całowania, a ty jesteś niedostępna – wyjaśnił bezpośrednio. – Potrzebuję kogoś, z kim mógłbym chodzić. Jak na razie jestem żałosny.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała, a w kącikach jej ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Ale chyba powinieneś z kimś chodzić, bo ją lubisz, a nie dlatego, że potrzeba ci kogoś do całowania? Chociaż z drugiej strony – dodała po chwili namysłu – jeśli chodzi ci tylko o całowanie to znalazłoby się sporo dziewczyn, które chętnie…

- Nie – przerwał jej szybko. – Nie chcę takiej dziewczyny. Chcę czegoś bardziej poważnego.

- W porządku – powiedziała krótko. – Jakiej chcesz dziewczyny?

_Takiej jak ty_, pomyślał. Na głos jednak powiedział:

- Kurczę, Ginny, sam nie wiem. Chcę kogoś, z kim będę mógł porozmawiać, kogoś kto będzie ze mną dla mnie, a nie tego całego gówna z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył.

Ginny zastanowiła się.

- Więc pewnie Gryfonka… - urwała.

Szczerze mówiąc nie chciała o tym rozmawiać z Harrym. Nie miała prawa tak się czuć, w końcu była z Deanem i czuła się jak kompletna sucz, że w ogóle tak myślała. Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem i nie chciała tego wystawiać na szwank, ale jednak myśl o Harrym chodzącym z inną dziewczyną sprawiała, że dziwnie ściskało ją w dołku.

Westchnęła w myślach i przyznała się sama przed sobą do czegoś, co podświadomie już od dawna wiedziała: było między nimi coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Nie miała pojęcia jak daleko mogłoby to zajść, ani ochoty, żeby to wyznawać. Ale zawsze gdzieś tam było, czając się w cieniu. Gdyby Tom nie odwiedzał tak często jej snów, żeby pokazać jej co może zrobić z Harrym, byłaby nawet skłonna zbadać tę kwestię nieco dokładniej.

Tak naprawdę Harry był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem już od dawna. Ginny nie była głupia, nawet jeśli udawała naiwną w tych sprawach. Wiedziała, że miedzy nimi jest coś głębszego od tego lata po śmierci Syriusza. Ale trzymała to w tajemnicy i nigdy nie dała żadnego znaku, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ta wiedza spłynęła na nią niespodziewanie w pewnej chwili słodkiego olśnienia, tego samego ranka, gdy jej matka przyłapała ich razem w łóżku. Była na boisku quidditcha, wyrywając za karę trawę wokół bramek. Ale ten moment olśnienia natychmiast zrujnowało nagłe przebudzenie Toma w jej wnętrzu. Chwycił jej umysł i duszę z taką mocą, że krzyknęła przerażona i padła na ziemię. Leżała tak z rozrzuconymi rękami i szeroko otwartymi oczami wbitymi w niebo i dyszała ciężko, podczas gdy Tom syczał do niej. Groził Harry'emu, jej przyjaciołom i rodzinie, wszystkim, których kiedykolwiek kochała, ale przede wszystkim Harry'emu. Ból płynący z tego wspomnienia zalał ją teraz świeżą falą i obiecała sobie, że będzie chronić Harry'ego przed wszystkim… a zwłaszcza przed nią.

Harry upuścił pióro na podłogę, a gdy się po nie schylił, Ginny wykorzystała kilka bezcennych sekund, by przymknąć oczy w geście rozpaczy. Kiedy wyprostował się, na jej twarzy widniał uśmiech. Miała nadzieję, że nie zdoła jej przejrzeć.

* * *

Ginny usiłowała nie krzywić się, gdy jej chłopak złapał ją za rękę. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko trzymaniu się za ręce, to raczej sposób, w jaki ją trzymał irytował dziewczynę. Złapał jej drobną dłoń i zamknął w swojej wielkiej ręce, a Ginny nie mogła się powstrzymać przed porównaniem tego ze sposobem, w jaki Harry brał ją za rękę. Kiedy jej najlepszy przyjaciel to robił, trzymał ją spokojnie i pewnie, zawsze splatając jej palce ze swoimi, aby dzielić równo intymność. Dean trzymał ją, jakby lada moment miała od niego uciec. Czuła się przy tym jak w pułapce.

Ostatnio Ginny coraz częściej porównywała Deana z Harrym. To jak głaskał ją po włosach, ale bez tego szacunku, który demonstrował Harry. Błysk w jego oku, kiedy był zły lub podniecony nigdy nie był tak seksowny jak u Harry'ego. Nigdy się z nią nie kłócił i ustępował jej, nawet kiedy zachowywała się jak osioł. Kiedy ją całował było miło, ale jego usta nigdy nie sprawiały, że uginały jej się nogi ani nie wywoływały walenia serca tak jak w zeszłym roku, gdy szaleńczo rzucili się na siebie z Harrym na Grimmauld Place.

Ginny wiedziała, ze ma problem. Za każdym razem, gdy Dean ją całował, przed oczami stawała jej ta chwila w święta, kiedy niemal pocałowała Harry'ego po ich pojedynku w Pokoju Życzeń. Co gorsza, ostatnio regularnie walczyli jako zespół przeciwko Dumbledore'owi. Ginny wydawało się, że to jak poruszają się razem przeciwko wspólnemu przeciwnikowi, jest zapowiedzią tego, jaki byłby seks między nimi. Przewidywali swoje ruchy i płynnie się uzupełniali, aż wreszcie Ginny dyszała ciężko, ale nie z powodu wysiłku fizycznego podczas pojedynku. Wiele razy po zakończeniu walki Harry pospiesznie wychodził z Pokoju, zostawiając za sobą ciężko dyszącą Ginny, która patrzyła z zażenowaniem na dyrektora. Ich mentor nigdy nie uczynił żadnej uwagi na temat ewidentnego napięcia w pomieszczeniu, ale jego oczy błyskały wesoło.

Pewnego razu Harry stracił odrobinę kontroli. Dumbledore wyszedł natychmiast po skończonej walce, a Ginny ocierała ręcznikiem pot z twarzy, kiedy Harry z wściekłym warknięciem cisnął swoim ręcznikiem o podłogę. Podszedł do niej gwałtownie, złapał ją w talii i z ni to jękiem ni to warknięciem przywarł ustami do jej szyi. Zassał między zęby delikatną skórę na tyle mocno, by został ślad, a kiedy Ginny poczuła, że jej zdradzieckie kolana znowu się pod nią uginają, odepchnął ją ze złością i pospiesznie wyszedł z Pokoju.

Ginny musiała zakryć zrobioną przez niego malinkę zaklęciem maskującym. Nie rozmawiali o tym co się stało, ale następnego dnia po przebudzeniu Ginny znalazła na swojej poduszce pojedynczą białą różę. To były jego przeprosiny, a ona przyjęła je bez wahania. Wiedziała, że powinna się na niego zezłościć, ale że jej samej tak bardzo podobała się ta chwila, ukarała się, wybaczając mu szybko.

Oczywiście rozumiała co się z nią dzieje. Musiała, żeby walczyć z narastającym w niej pożądaniem do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Poza oczywistymi kwestiami jej koszmary o Tomie dały jej jasno do zrozumienia, że Riddle nie aprobuje takich uczuć.

Kiedy nie pojedynkowali się, Ginny mogła się cieszyć ich przyjaźnią. Znacznie łatwiej uciekać od swoich uczuć, niż walczyć z narastającym napięciem seksualnym, które jedynie zaciemniało obraz.

Harry, który wciąż z determinacją szukał dziewczyny, zdążył już porozmawiać z każdą dziewczyną w Hogwarcie od piątego roku wzwyż. Szukał, jak sam twierdził, kobiety idealnej. Nie miał w tym jednak szczęścia i zniechęciło go to na tyle, że na ich ostatni wypad do Hogsmeade w tym roku zaprosił Parvati Patil. Ginny wzdrygnęła się, gdy jej o tym powiedział. Co prawda przykleiła sobie na usta szeroki uśmiech, ale była pewna, że ją przejrzał.

W miarę upływu czasu jej koszmary zmieniły się. Śniła coraz więcej o Komnacie Tajemnic i powoli zaczęło w niej narastać pragnienie, by zobaczyć miejsce, gdzie straciła tak wiele. To żenujące, że wciąż miała koszmary na temat czegoś, co stało się cztery lata wcześniej i choć wiedziała, że zawsze będzie śniła o opętującym ją Tomie Riddle, miła nadzieję, że wizyta w Komnacie Tajemnic może ukoić część jej innych koszmarów.

- Myślałeś kiedyś, żeby wrócić do Komnaty Tajemnic? – spytała Harry'ego pewnego późnego wieczoru, gdy siedzieli razem w pokoju wspólnym. Oboje nie mogli spać i zeszli na dół w tym samym czasie.

Harry delikatnie pogładził ją po głowie. Zwinęła się w kłębek na kanapie przy jego boku, wsuwając nogi pod siebie. Był wobec niej znacznie bardziej czuły, gdy Deana nie było w pobliżu. Zresztą nie tylko on, ona zachowywała się podobnie. Starała się czuć, że robi coś niewłaściwego, ale to było niemożliwe, bo oboje z Harrym tak bardzo do siebie przywykli.

- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie myślałem. Mam o tym koszmary, ale nigdy nie myślałem, żeby tam wrócić.

Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu i Ginny poczuła, że opadają jej powieki. Ciepło twardej piersi Harry'ego pod policzkiem i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie dawało jej owinięte wokół niej jego ramię usypiały ją.

- Chwila moment, a ty o tym myślisz? – spytał Harry, nagle bardziej rozbudzony niż kilka chwil wcześniej.

Ziewnęła.

- Jasne. Zastanawiałam się, czy zobaczenie jej jeszcze raz nie odpędzi części koszmarów.

Objął ją mocniej.

- Ginny, obiecaj mi, że tam nie zejdziesz. Tam jest… niebezpiecznie i przerażająco i jestem prawie pewny, że tylko pogorszy koszmary.

Roześmiała się.

- Nie obiecam ci tego, Harry. Co ty myślisz? Że jesteś moją matką?

Harry złapał ją za przedramiona i uniósł z pozycji półleżącej, żeby popatrzeć jej w oczy.

- Jestem kimś, komu bardzo na tobie zależy – powiedział z naciskiem. – I nie chcę, żebyś zrobiła sobie krzywdę schodząc tam. Nie warto. Nic tam dla ciebie nie ma.

- Widzę to przeklęte miejsce w moich snach dwa albo trzy razy w tygodniu – wyjaśniła cicho. – Jeśli zobaczenie go jeszcze raz pozwoli mi się pozbyć tych wspomnień…

- Nie pozwoli – przerwał jej stanowczo Harry. – Nie może.

- Skąd wiesz.

- Po prostu wiem – odpowiedział bezradnie. – Ginny, proszę.

Potrząsnęła głową i wstała.

- Nie mogę ci nic obiecać. Nie planuję zrobić tego teraz, a może nigdy tego nie zrobię. Ale dla pozbycia się tych koszmarów jestem w stanie zrobić prawie wszystko.

- Więc zabierz mnie ze sobą – zażądał, nie wstając z kanapy.

Ginny zrobiła krok w tył.

- Uważam, że to coś, co powinnam zrobić sama – powiedziała ostrożnie.

- Ginny – rzekł ostro. – Nie możesz sama zejść na dół!

Westchnęła i odwróciła wzrok, zbierając myśli.

- Dobrze – powiedziała w końcu, patrząc na niego. – Powiem ci zanim tam pójdę. Słowo.

Harry wydawał się uspokojony tym zapewnieniem. Ucałowała go delikatnie w policzek i poszła do łóżka.

* * *

Czy to dlatego, ze nie chciał tego zaakceptować czy też faktycznie zapomniał całą rozmowę, pomysł Ginny na odwiedzenie Komnaty Tajemnic w końcu wyleciał Harry'emu z głowy. Nadchodziła jego randka z Parvati i nie wiedział co myśleć o tym, że czuł się bardziej zaniepokojony niż podekscytowany. Czy faceci nie powinni cieszyć się z randek?

- Dlaczego ją zaprosiłeś, skoro nie chcesz iść? – spytał rozsądnie Ron.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie chichocze za dużo i jest w miarę inteligentna.

- I nie wygląda najgorzej – dodał Ron.

- Tak – przyznał ponuro Harry. – Ma w sobie egzotyczną urodę. Tylko…

- Tylko co? – spytał chytrze Ron. Usiadł na swoim łóżku twarzą do Harry'ego.

- Nie do końca jest w moim typie – powiedział Harry.

- Wolisz rudowłose, co? – Ron uniósł brew, a Harry spojrzał na niego spode łba.

- Co to niby miało znaczyć?

Tym razem Ron wzruszył ramionami.

- Wydawało mi się, że to dość oczywiste.

Wstał i pstryknął Harry'ego w ucho, nim wyszedł z pokoju.

Harry został na łóżku, żałując, że Ron gada zagadkami. Wyglądało na to, że rzucał jakąś aluzję do Ginny, ale jeśli chciał zasugerować, że jego siostra powinna zacząć chodzić z Harrym, mógłby powiedzieć to wprost, a nie owijać w bawełnę.

Harry westchnął, wstał z łóżka i ruszył po schodach. Czas zabrać Parvati do Hogsmeade.

* * *

Okazało się, że randka nie była taka zła. Parvati strasznie się stresowała i Harry'emu ciężko było z niej wyciągnąć co właściwie chciałaby robić w wiosce, ale jako że nie skończyło się na oskarżeniach o zdradzanie jej z Hermioną, Harry uznał randkę za sukces. Pożegnali się niezręcznie w Hallu Wejściowym i Parvati poszła do biblioteki, gdzie umówiła się z przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy Harry wrócił do Wieży Gryffindora, ku swemu zdumieniu ujrzał Ginny i Deana, którzy kłócili się głośno w pokoju wspólnym.

- Wcale nie! – mówiła zapalczywie Ginny. – Nie miałam tego na myśli w ten sposób.

- To w takim razie co to znaczyło? – spytał ostro Dean.

Ginny zacisnęła zęby.

- Nie twój interes.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział ponuro. – To kiedy postanowisz mi powiedzieć, czemu moja dziewczyna mówi przez sen imię innego gościa, daj mi znać.

Odwrócił się i ze złością wszedł po schodach.

- Ginny? – Harry popatrzył na nią wstrząśnięty. – o czym on mówi? Czyje imię powiedziałaś?

Ginny uniosła ręce i wybuchła:

- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Potter!

Popędziła na górę i nie schodziła cały wieczór.

Następnego dnia, kiedy zmiotła go na treningu z Dumbledorem, Harry wiedział, że wciąż jest zła z powodu kłótni z Deanem. Nie siedziała przy swoim chłopaku na śniadaniu, a choć Harry siedział przy niej, udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Jednak zdradzała ją złość i moc, którą wkładała w pojedynek. Kiedy było po wszystkim wypadła z sali zanim Harry zdążył zapytać co ją gnębi. Obrócił się do dyrektora i rzucił przepraszająco:

- Chyba miała kiepski tydzień.

- Naprawdę? – Dumbledore uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Eee… pokłóciła się z Deanem – Harry nie był pewien czy powinien o tym mówić nauczycielowi. – Ale nie wiem o co.

Dumbledore skinął głową i podszedł do Harry'ego, wyczarowując po drodze ręcznik. Wręczył go chłopakowi, który przyjął go z wdzięcznością i wytarł pot z karku i twarzy.

- Harry – odezwał się nagle Dumbledore. – Dam ci radę. Normalnie nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się wtrącać w ten sposób w czyjeś życie, ale ty i Ginny wydajecie się tak ślepi na prawdę, że nie mogę dłużej siedzieć cicho z czystym sumieniem.

Stanął przed Harrym i ojcowskim gestem położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

- Proszę, wysłuchaj co mam do powiedzenia. Dobre czy złe, straszne lub nie, trudne czy łatwe, to, co jest między tobą i Ginny zdarza się tylko raz w życiu… a czasem wcale. Jeśli nie zbierzesz się w sobie, by zrobić coś tymi uczuciami, z którymi się zmagasz, będziesz tego żałował przez resztę życia.

- O czym pan mówi? – spytał zaskoczony Harry.

- Mówię, że jeśli jest w życiu coś, dla czego warto ryzykować, to jest to miłość. Harry, podejmij ten wysiłek. Już czas.

Poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i wyszedł. Harry gapił się za nim z rozdziawionymi ustami.

Harry nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się nad słowami Dumbledore'a, choć nie umknęło jego uwagi, że Ron i Dumbledore czynili tylko mgliste aluzje, a żaden z nich nie był skłonny powiedzieć o tym wprost. Było to co najmniej wkurzające. Harry odsunął to jednak na później.

Egzaminy zbliżały się błyskawicznie i Hermiona przygotowała bardzo wyczerpujący plan powtórek dla siebie, Harry'ego i Rona. Po sześciu latach Harry wiedział, że wbrew pozorom jej plany pomagały.

W pewnym momencie Harry'emu przyszło do głowy, że mieli już maj, a Voldemorta ani widu ani słychu. Dumbledore uważał, że to dlatego, że Harry i Ginny zadali mu ciężkie obrażenia, gdy wyrzucili go ze swoich umysłów. Ale przecież miało to miejsce prawie rok temu i na pewno Voldemort doszedł już do siebie? W miarę jak zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, Harry czuł coraz większy niepokój. Nienawidził tak po prostu czekać na Voldemorta. Nauczył się nie lekceważyć mrocznego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że ten zawsze ma jakiś plan.

Ginny i Dean dalej nie rozmawiali ze sobą. W końcu pewnego wieczoru ostra szeptana rozmowa w rogu pokoju wspólnego rozstrzygnęła sprawę.

Dean najwyraźniej miał dosyć. Przez godzinę ignorował Ginny, powtarzając do egzaminów, ale w końcu odrzucił zniecierpliwiony swoje książki, pomaszerował do miejsca w którym siedziała Ginny i usiadł obok niej.

Ron zesztywniał, gdy Dean zbliżył się do Ginny i syknął:

- Niech nawet nie próbuje znowu na nią wrzeszczeć.

- A co się w ogóle wtedy stało? – spytał Harry.

Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Co ty, nie wiesz? Ginny ci nie powiedziała?

- Nie, nie powiedziała – odparł niecierpliwie Harry. – Co się między nimi stało.

Hermiona wyglądała na zaniepokojoną.

- Chyba nie powinniśmy…

- Powiedziała przez sen twoje imię – przerwał jej Ron. Hermiona spojrzała na niego z przyganą, ale on kontynuował: - Drzemała na kanapie i zaczęła mamrotać twoje imię.

Harry był zdumiony, ale nie wiedział czy to dlatego, że Ginny mamrotała jego imię czy dlatego, że Ron wiedział o Ginny coś, czego nie wiedział Harry.

- Powiedziała ci to?

- Jasne, że nie – machnął ręką Ron. – Powiedziała Hermionie.

- A ja powiedziałam ci w zaufaniu – szepnęła rozzłoszczona Hermiona. – Miałeś nikomu nie mówić!

- ŚNI MI SIĘ ŚMIERĆ, DOBRA? – Ginny zerwała się z kanapy i wrzeszczała na Deana. – To właśnie chciałeś usłyszeć?! To nie są sny, to jebane koszmary! I Harry ginie w każdym z nich! Dlatego powiedziałam jego imię. To nie było romantyczne. Błagałam Voldemorta, żeby go nie zabijał!

Dean gapił się na nią w szoku. Harry, Ron i Hermiona patrzyli, jak na jego twarz wpływa wyraz zrozumienia, który wkrótce zastąpił żal. Usiłował wyjąkać przeprosiny:

- Ginny… tak strasznie… proszę…

Ginny wyprostowała się i popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią.

- Koniec z nami. Nie mogę być z kimś, kto mi nie ufa.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i weszła na schody do dormitoriów dziewcząt.

- Ginny! – Dean wydał z siebie desperacki okrzyk. Nie odwróciła się, więc opadł z frustracją na poduszki.

Harry, tak jak reszta Wieży Gryffindora, patrzył za odchodzącą dziewczyną i zastanawiał się czy Dean wie co właściwie od niego odeszło.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Kolor** – układ kart w pokerze, w którym wszystkie pięć kart jest tego samego koloru (mówimy o kierach, karach, pikach i treflach, nie o czarnym i czerwonym), ale nie tworzą jednego ciągu. Jest to czwarty najwyższy układ w pokerze po, kolejno, pokerze, karecie (zwanej też czwórką) i fullu. W klasycznym pięciokartowym pokerze (a w takiego zdaje się grają) prawdopodobieństwo takiego układu wynosi niecałe 0,2%, czyli występuje niespełna dwa razy na tysiąc rozdań. Prawdopodobieństwo, że jakiś inny układ będzie wyższy wynosi ok. 0,17% (dokładna wartość zależy od tego, co dokładnie Harry miał na ręku).

**Poker królewski** – najwyższy układ kart w pokerze. Poker to pięć kart tego samego koloru ułożonych w kolejności (np. 2-3-4-5-6 albo 8-9-10-walet-dama). Poker królewski to odmiana pokera, w której występują 10-walet-dama-król-as. Jest to absolutnie najwyższy możliwy układ. Są tylko takie cztery na 2 598 960 możliwych kombinacji. Prawdopodobieństwo takiego układu to 0,00015% czyli wystąpi on 15 razy na dziesięć milionów rozdań albo niespełna dwa razy na milion. Prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia w jednym rozdaniu koloru i pokera królewskiego jest tak absurdalnie małe, że nawet nie chce mi się liczyć ;)

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry i Hermiona rozmawiają o miłości  
__- Ginny schodzi do Komnaty Tajemnic_


	18. Wyjście z ciemności

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altmann, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

* * *

**Rozdział 18 – Wyjście z ciemności**

W umyśle Harry'ego narastało okropne podejrzenie. Coś jakby przebudzenie, jakby jakaś jego część, ukryta przez długi czas, czekała tylko, aż ją dostrzeże, by wystawić z kryjówki swój paskudny łeb.

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy Ginny zerwała z Deanem. Nie minęły nawet dwie noce, gdy zjawiła się przy łóżku Harry'ego blada i wyczerpana po kolejnym koszmarze. Wystarczyło, że na nią zerknął i natychmiast wziął ją w ramiona i położył w swoim łóżku. Następnego ranka po przebudzeniu z najlepszego snu jaki miał od bardzo dawna leżał jeszcze długo trzymając śpiącą dziewczynę w ramionach i zastanawiał się nad swoim irracjonalnym gniewem na Deana.

Naprawdę był w stanie zrozumieć Deana i nawet odrobinę mu współczuć. Gdyby znalazł swoją dziewczynę drzemiącą na kanapie i usłyszał, jak mówi przez sen imię innego gościa pewnie też żądałby wyjaśnień. Ale trudno było mu o tym pamiętać, kiedy to Ginny została zmuszona do przyznania się przed całym pokojem wspólnym, że cierpi z powodu koszmarów, czyli do czegoś, co jak Harry świetnie wiedział, usiłowała ukryć.

Tego ranka trzymał Ginny w objęciach bardzo długo. Patrzył jak śpi spokojnie, zamknięta w jego dających bezpieczeństwo ramionach i zapewniającym prywatność baldachimie zaciągniętym wokół jego łóżka i systematycznie badał wszystkie uczucia jakie wobec niej żywił. Na pewno była tam przyjaźń, pożądanie (nie ma sensu zaprzeczać), czuł potrzebę chronienia jej i cieszył się jej obecnością. Choć czasami rozwścieczała go do białości, traktował ją z czułością, której nie czuł wobec Hermiony czy jakiejkolwiek innej dziewczyny, którą znał. A myśl że ktoś, a konkretnie Voldemort, miałby mu ją odebrać, tak że musiałby żyć pustym, bezsensownym życiem bez niej, sprawiała, że czuł ból w piersiach, serce mu waliło, a płuca paliły żywym ogniem, gdy z wysiłkiem zmuszał je do wzięcia kolejnego oddechu.

Puste i bezsensowne? Czy rzeczywiście życie bez niej takie by było?

Odpowiedź nie mogła być inna niż „tak". I właśnie wtedy przyszło do niego okropne podejrzenie co do prawdziwej natury jego uczuć. A jeśli to była prawda, to okazałby się głupim kretynem, który ignorował to zdecydowanie za długo.

Nie chciał mówić nikomu z przyjaciół o tym nowym pomyśle, który zrodził się w jego głowie. Publiczne przyznanie się do tego, co, jak podejrzewał, czuł, było ostatnim czego pragnął. Ale desperacko potrzebował rady. Postanowił więc udać się do jedynej osoby, co do której był pewny, że nie będzie stroiła sobie z niego żartów.

* * *

- Hermiono, mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

- Jasne, Harry – zamknęła książkę i uśmiechnęła się. – O czym chcesz po rozmawiać?

- O miłości – rzucił prosto z mostu. – Co możesz mi o niej powiedzieć?

- Eee, noooo… to zależy. O jakiej miłości mówimy?

Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł koło niej.

- Właściwie o każdej. Powiedz mi, skąd wiedziałaś, że kochasz Rona?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale postanowiła odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. Jej oczy przybrały wyraz rozmarzenia.

- To było tego dnia, kiedy próbował rzucić na Malfoya klątwę za nazwanie mnie szlamą. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, po prostu wyciągnął tą swoją głupią, połamaną różdżkę i wypalił. Kiedy chłopak rzyga ślimakami przez kilka godzin, bo próbował cię obronić, to albo to miłość, albo dziwne gusta kulinarne. Wiedziałam, że go kocham, kiedy uznałam, że, jeśli nie liczyć ślimaków, to najbardziej atrakcyjny chłopak jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałam.

- Nie spodziewałbym się, że polecisz na Tarzana jak Jane – skomentował Harry.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Od dziecka otaczały mnie książki, wzory i nauka. Przez większość czasu Ron odrzuca logikę i wybiera spontaniczne rozwiązania – zerknęła na Harry'ego z niepokojącym błyskiem w oku. – Nie zawsze to aprobuję, ale właściwie to bardzo odświeżające. A nawet piekielnie seksowne.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Przepraszam, że pytałem.

Roześmiała się i zwichrzyła mu włosy.

- Powiesz mi, o co ci chodzi?

Harry zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu i zastanawiał się jak to powiedzieć, żeby nie zdradzić, którą czarodziejkę ma na myśli.

- Nooo, to znaczy, chyba myślę, że byłem ślepym palantem przez długi czas. Ostatnio olśniło mnie, jak bardzo tępym – spojrzał na nią błagalnie, jakby prosił, żeby zrozumiała co ma na myśli bez konieczności formułowania słów.

Jeszcze raz cudowna inteligencja Hermiony nie zawiodła. Widział, że świetnie go pojęła i spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem.

- Doszedłeś wreszcie do tego, co? – spytała, klepiąc go z sympatią po ramieniu.

- Może – przyznał. – Ciągle jeszcze rozpracowuję parę rzeczy.

Przekręciła się, by usiąść twarzą do niego.

- Mogę dać ci radę?

- Dlaczego wszyscy tak do mnie mówią? – jęknął. – Dobra, dawaj.

- Miłość nie ma sensu – powiedziała łagodnie. – Więc nie próbuj tego rozgryzać. Po prostu przyjmij ją, przygarnij do siebie i ciesz się nią. A jeśli tego nie zrobisz, będziesz żałował przez resztę życia.

- I dokładnie tego się obawiam – odrzekł ponuro.

Rozmowa z Hermioną nieco pomogła, ale Harry niespecjalnie miał czas, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. A już na pewno nie planował robienia czegokolwiek z tymi uczuciami, bo co by Ginny zrobiła w takiej sytuacji? Pewnie zwiała gdzie pieprz rośnie. To był jego problem, z którym musiał sobie poradzić. W końcu uda mu się to dzięki zachowaniu zimnej krwi.

Niewątpliwie na jego decyzję wpłynęło również, że cała ta sytuacja kompletnie go przerażała.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie zleciały jak z bicza strzelił, bo piąty rok szykował się na nadchodzące SUM-y. Harry bardzo rzadko widywał Ginny, jeśli nie liczyć nocy, kiedy przychodziła do jego łóżka po koszmarnym śnie. Zawsze jednak znikała, nim się obudził. Pewnego wieczoru przyszła do niego, gdy jego współlokatorzy poszli już spać. Rozmawiali wtedy o jej zerwaniu z Deanem. Powiedziała mu wówczas, że nie tyle chodziło o jego brak zaufania, a bardziej o to, że zmusił ją do wyznania czegoś, na co nie była gotowa.

* * *

Po ostatnim egzaminie Ginny uciekła z imprezy i wyśliznęła się na boisko do quidditcha, gdzie sforsowała zamek w komórce na miotły i wybrała jedną z najstarszych i najrzadziej używanych szkolnych mioteł. Wróciła do zamku i przeszła korytarzami do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Poszczęściło jej się, bo nikt nie spostrzegł jej z miotłą, ale na wszelki wypadek miała gotową wymówkę.

Ginny ostrożnie uchyliła drzwi do łazienki Marty i wsadziła głowę do środka. Nie usłyszała pociągania nosem, a podłoga była sucha, więc może Marta straszyła właśnie w łazience prefektów. Zadowolona, że nikt, nawet duch, nie będzie świadkiem tego, co zamierza zrobić, Ginny wśliznęła się do środka. Przykucnęła na podłodze, badając rury pod każdym zlewem. Szukała płaskorzeźby węża, która pozwoli jej zidentyfikować wejście. Nie potrwało to długo.

Wstała i popatrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, czuła się zdenerwowana i, do cholery, była koszmarnie zdenerwowana. Obiecała Harry'emu, że nie zrobi tego bez informowania go, ale miała nadzieję, że wróci, nim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że zeszła w dół do Komnaty. Musiała to zrobić sama.

Ginny skupiła się na wężu na rurze i poleciła w języku węży, by wrota do Komnaty Tajemnic się otworzyły. Napłynęły do niej wspomnienia poprzedniego razu, kiedy to zrobiła. Aż do tej chwili kryły się gdzieś z tyłu jej umysłu, powracając do niej tylko w urywkach koszmarów.

Zlew w końcu przestał się ruszać. Przed nią ział otwór rury wystarczająco szeroki, żeby człowiek mógł się w nim zmieścić. Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech, zebrała się w sobie i przełożyła jedną nogę przez miotłę. Powoli i ostrożnie zagłębiła się w Komnatę Tajemnic.

* * *

Harry i Ron relaksowali się spokojnie po ich ostatnim egzaminie, gdy do pokoju wspólnego weszła zmieszana Hermiona.

- Co się stało? – spytał Ron, unosząc głowę z oparcia sofy.

- Nic – usiadła z nimi i złożyła głowę na ramieniu Rona. – Po prostu nie mogę znaleźć Ginny. Chciałam się jej spytać jak poszedł jej ostatni egzamin, naprawdę się o niego martwiła dzisiaj rano.

- Próbowałaś w Pokoju Życzeń? – spytał Harry, nie otwierając oczu.

- Tak. Nad jeziorem i na boisku też.

- Mapa jest w moim pokoju, jeśli chce ci się po nią iść.

Hermiona zawahała się, ale odmówiła.

- Po prostu porozmawiam z nią po kolacji.

Ale Ginny nie pojawiła się na kolacji. Nie było jej też w pokoju wspólnym, kiedy wrócili do Wieży Gryffindora. Harry dyskretnie poszedł na górę po Mapę Huncwotów, starając się ukryć swój rosnący niepokój przed pozostałą dwójką. Jednak jego niepokój zmienił się w przerażenie, gdy kropka oznaczona Ginny Weasley nie pojawiła się na mapie. Złapał i różdżkę, która leżała na jego łóżku, po czym zbiegł na dół.

- Ginny nie ma na mapie – rzucił bez tchu po sprincie po schodach. Uniósł trzymany w dłoni pergamin. – To oznacza, że nie ma jej na terenie szkoły.

- Jesteś pewny? – spytała z powątpiewaniem Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że jestem pewny – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony Harry. – Macie, sprawdźcie sami – rzucił mapę Ronowi i odwrócił się, przeszukując pokój wspólny.

- Colin! Widziałeś dzisiaj Ginny?

Blondwłosy czarodziej uniósł głowę znad gry karcianej, w którą grał z jednym ze swoich kolegów z roku.

- Widziałem ją na egzaminie z Historii Magii – powiedział powoli. – Ale nie, chyba potem jej nie widziałem. Hmm, ciekawe. Mieliśmy małą imprezkę po zakończeniu SUM-ów, ale chyba tam też jej nie widziałem.

- Czy ktoś widział dzisiaj Ginny Weasley?

Kilka osób przy sąsiednich stolikach coś powiedziało, ale ostatecznie okazało się, że od zakończenia egzaminów nikt jej nie widział.

- Na pewno nie ma jej tutaj – powiedział Ron, szaleńczo przeszukując mapę. – Myślicie, że Malfoy ją dorwał? W końcu łaził za nią w zeszłym roku.

Harry poczuł, jak z twarzy odpływa mu krew.

- Hermiono, idź po profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona wyszła pospiesznie, a Harry wyrwał Ronowi mapę i wspólnie przeszukiwali centymetr po centymetrze w nadziei, że jej kropka się pojawi.

- To nie ma sensu – mamrotał Harry pod nosem. – Po tym co zrobiła mu w zeszłym roku Malfoy się jej boi. Nawet nie spojrzał w jej kierunku przez cały rok.

- Może to ktoś inny – zasugerował Ron. – Powiedziała nam, że wszyscy Śmierciożercy wiedzą, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto jej chce.

- Wydaje mi się, że Malfoy jako jedyny odważył się za nią zabrać. A ona się nim zajęła. Poza tym nikt jej się w tym roku nie narzucał. Przecież byśmy o tym wiedzieli, nie? Gdyby ktoś ją śledził?

Ron szarpnął za swoją czuprynę.

- Cholera jasna, zupełnie jak na jej pierwszym roku. Ginny zaginęła, a ja nie mam pojęcia jak ją znaleźć. Co ze mnie za brat?

Coś, co powiedział Ron, sprawiło, że trybiki zaskoczyły w głowie Harry'ego. Zupełnie jak na jej pierwszym roku. Zaraz. Rozmowa z Ginny sprzed kilku tygodni przyszła mu nagle do głowy. Nie mogła przecież tego zrobić, prawda? Tak zupełnie sama? Przecież obiecała?

- Oczywiście, że mogła – mruknął na głos. – Głupia smarkula

- Że co? – Ron przestał łazić po pokoju na dźwięk głosu kumpla.

- Chyba wiem, gdzie ona jest – powiedział Harry, wstając pospiesznie. Złożył mapę, wsunął ją do kieszeni i wyjął różdżkę. – Accio miotła!

Ułamek sekundy później Błyskawica Harry'ego nadleciała w ich stronę, a on złapał ją w powietrzu.

- Kiedy Hermiona wróci, weź ją i McGonagall, zgarnijcie Dumbledore'a i pójdźcie do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

- Czekaj! – krzyknął Ron, gdy Harry popędził do wyjścia. – Gdzie ona jest?

- W Komnacie! – odkrzyknął Harry. – Chyba.

- Harry, idę z tobą! – zawołał Ron, pędząc za przyjacielem. – Dlaczego miałaby tam iść?

- Musisz iść po Dumbledore'a! – wrzasnął Harry, nim skręcił za kolejny róg. – Zostawię wam otwarty zlew!

Sfrustrowany Ron machnął ręką i ruszył w drugą stronę w poszukiwaniu Hermiony i McGonagall.

Harry biegł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Żałował, że jego stopy nie mają skrzydeł, by mógł dostać się tam szybciej. Był niemal pewien, że Ginny zeszła do Komnaty, ale nie miał pojęcia jak długo tam siedzi. Jednak z tego co słyszał, możliwe, że trwało to niemal cały dzień. Jęknął na głos. Tysiące rzeczy, które mogły jej się przydarzyć tam na dole nagle przeleciały przez jego głowę, a każda była gorsza od poprzedniej.

Chyba nigdy wcześniej o nikogo tak się nie bał. Czuł się zupełnie inaczej niż kiedy schodził do Komnaty Tajemnic za pierwszym razem, żeby ocalić Ginny Weasley. Wtedy był zatroskanym przyjacielem. A teraz kim? Bliskim przyjacielem?

Nie. Kimś więcej. To zawsze było coś więcej. Dotarło to do niego przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. On… on ją kochał.

Harry niemal zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty, gdy te słowa pojawiły się znikąd w jego myślach. Z powodu tego, jak był wychowywany, Harry nigdy nie miał pewności czym w zasadzie jest miłość. Najbliższe temu było zapewne to, co czuł wobec Rona, Hermiony i Ginny. Ale teraz, w nagłym, słodkim przypływie olśnienia, pojął, że to co czuje do Ginny zupełnie nie przypomina tego, co czuł wobec innych przyjaciół. Kochał ją, ale inaczej. Wiedział o tym, ale nigdy wcześniej tego nie przyznał. Po raz pierwszy powiedział to na glos.

- Kocham ją. Jestem zakochany w Ginny Weasley – wyszeptał do siebie, sprawdzając brzmienie tych słów dobiegających z jego gardła. Wypływały łatwiej niż mu się wydawało. Nie zadławił się nimi, nie utknęły mu w gardle, po prostu wypływały z jego ust, jakby mówił to od zawsze.

Cholera jasna, jakim był głupcem. Tak długo. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że to jak go pociąga, wiąże się tylko z fizycznym pożądaniem. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad czymś innym. Teraz zrozumiał. Kochał ją cały ten czas, pewnie od tego pierwszego razu, kiedy przytulił ją na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej na trzecim roku. Wszystkie części w jego sercu ustawiły się, wskoczyły na miejsce i już wiedział. Wiedział.

Kocha ją.

Powtarzał to sobie raz po raz. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej mówił je tak niechętnie. Teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać. Używał ich jako mantry, gdy pędził szkolnymi korytarzami w stronę łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

Komnata zamknęła się, gdy Ginny zeszła na dół, więc Harry zmarnował kilka cennych minut szukając czegoś, czym mógłby podeprzeć wejście, by pozostało otwarte, gdy pozostali przybędą na miejsce.

Lot na miotle okazał się prostszym i czystszym sposobem na dostanie się do Komnaty niż ten, z którego Ron i Harry skorzystali poprzednim razem. Nawigacja w tunelu nie była najłatwiejsza, ale zmartwiony Harry ledwo to zauważył.

Harry zwolnił, gdy dotarł do drugich drzwi.

- Otwórz się – rozkazał w języku węzy i liczne drobne zamki przytrzymujące drzwi odskoczyły z cichym kliknięciem. Zadrżał przechodząc przez wejście, odpychając od siebie wspomnienia poprzedniego razu, kiedy to zrobił. Tym razem nie było podstaw, by podejrzewać, że Voldemort był w to w jakikolwiek sposób zaangażowany. Przynajmniej tak sobie powtarzał.

Pobiegł tunelem ku znajomej kamiennej twarzy Salazara Slytherina i znajdującej się przed nią sadzawki. Poczuł smród rozkładającego się bazyliszka, nim go jeszcze zobaczył. Nawet teraz nie mógł uwierzyć, że zdołał zabić tego potwora. Im bliżej podchodził do węża, tym bardziej zaduch stawał się nie do zniesienia. Gdzie ona się podziewała?

Wszedł do głównej części Komnaty i rozejrzał się, szukając charakterystycznej plamy rudych włosów.

- Ginny!

Szukał jej w panice, ale zaczynał wątpić w siebie. Był całkowicie pewien, że właśnie tutaj poszła. Gdyby tylko poświęcił jej więcej czasu przez kilka ostatnich dni, może powiedziałaby mu, że zamierza tu zejść. Jednak tak bardzo pochłonięty by sobą, że obawiał się, że dziewczyna natychmiast dostrzeże, że jego uczucia się zmieniły.

- Ginny, odezwij się! – krzyknął.

Usłyszał za plecami cichy jęk i błyskawicznie się odwrócił. Ginny siedziała pod ścianą, opierając się o nią bezwładnie.

- Ginny!

Ruszył do niej chwiejnie. Pośliznął się i niemal przewrócił na kałuży wody.

- Harry?

Jej głos był cichy, niemal szept. Opadł przy niej na kolana. Popatrzyła na niego nieprzytomnie.

- Harry?

- Och, Ginny.

Nachylił się nad nią i chciał ją podnieść, ale spostrzegł krwawiące rozcięcie na czole.

- Szlag, jesteś ranna.

Harry położył jej głowę na swoich kolanach i wyczarował białą chustkę. Odłożył różdżkę na podłogę i przycisnął kawałek materiału do jej rany, w myślach przeklinając się, że nie nauczył się kilku zaklęć leczących. Z całej siły powstrzymywał się, żeby nie nawrzeszczeć na nią za bycie tak głupią i przywędrowanie tu bez towarzystwa.

- Nie złość się na mnie – wymamrotała Ginny.

Harry prawie się roześmiał. Za dobrze go znała.

- Nie jestem zły, Furio. Po prostu mnie zirytowałaś.

- Kłamczuch.

Harry opuścił głowę i delikatnie ucałował jej usta.

- Śmiertelnie mnie wystarczyłaś, zwariowana czarodziejko.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać i jeszcze raz ją pocałował.

- Ze… zemdlałam. Chyba – powiedziała mu. – Stałam tam i to wszystko tak jakoś na mnie spadło, wiesz, wspomnienia i ten paskudny wąż – uniosła rękę do rozcięcia na czole. – Musiałam uderzyć się w głowę, kiedy upadłam.

Ostrożnie uniosła głowę i popatrzyła na bazyliszka, leżącego na wpół w sadzawce.

- Na Merlina, Harry, jak udało ci się to zabić?

- Fart – odparł ponuro Harry. – Tak poza tym to nie mam pojęcia.

Otarł krew z jej twarzy i przekręcił się, żeby trzymać jej tułów w ramionach. Była blada i oszołomiona, a choć nie sądził, żeby coś jej jeszcze groziło, serce wciąż waliło mu jak oszalałe ze strachu, że ją utraci. Rady Dumbledore'a i Hermiony, a nawet subtelne aluzje Rona nagle zaczęły mieć sens.

Przełknął słowa, które pragnął wypowiedzieć. Zamiast tego zapytał:

- Co się stało?

Skrzywiła się i spróbowała usiąść. Harry oparł ją o ścianę, ale przytrzymał jej lodowate dłonie.

- Po prostu chciałam zobaczyć – odpowiedziała. – Wiesz, tak jak o tym gadaliśmy. Wiem, że obiecałam ci, że ci powiem, ale po prostu musiałam to zrobić sama.

- Pokłócimy się o to później – przerwał jej. – Co się stało, kiedy tu dotarłaś?

- Prawie się porzygałam przez tego paskudnego węża – wskazała słabo na gnijące cielsko. – A potem chyba miałam jakiś atak, może nawet Tom zaczął się śmiać i krzyczeć w mojej głowie – zadygotała. – Wszystko do mnie wróciło, tylko było jakby prawdziwe, wiesz?

Westchnęła ciężko i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu.

- W każdym razie na szczęście zaraz zemdlałam. Nie mam pojęcia jak długo tu jestem.

- Już po kolacji – odparł zwięźle Harry.

- Och, Harry, przepraszam. Musiałeś się strasznie martwić.

- Byłem przerażony – wyznał. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

- Biedny Harry – wymamrotała. – Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Bardzo ci na mnie zależy, prawda?

Zupełnie jakby Fortuna we własnej osobie dawała mu tę szansę. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć: Kocham Cię. Powiedzieć jej, jak bardzo mu na niej zależy. Ale popełnił błąd i spojrzał w dół, na nią. Uśmiechała się lekko i miała zamknięte oczy. Czuł, że te słowa w nim wzbierają, aż nagle ona otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła prosto na niego.

- Jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem – powiedziała cicho. – Dzięki, że po mnie przyszedłeś.

Harry poczuł, że traci cała odwagę. Słowo „przyjaciel" zostawiło gorzki posmak w jego gardle. Co jeśli wszystko zrujnuje? Czy nie może się nauczyć być szczęśliwy po prostu jako jej przyjaciel? Westchnął i pocałował ją w czoło.

- Zawsze po ciebie przyjdę, Gin. I tak, bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

- Mi na tobie też.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę, zażenowany własnym tchórzostwem. Mógł siedzieć w Komnacie tajemnic Salazara Slytherina obok gigantycznego bazyliszka, którego zabił w wieku dwunastu lat, ale nie potrafił wyznać swoich uczuć dziewczynie, którą kochał.

Kiedy Ron, Hermiona, profesor McGonagall i Dumbledore dotarli do Komnaty Tajemnic, znaleźli Harry'ego i Ginny siedzących ramię przy ramieniu pod kamiennym murem. Harry z zapałem rugał Ginny za to, co zrobiła, a ona oparła głowę o jego ramię i przysłuchiwała się temu z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Tak trudno było zostawić pieprzony liścik? – pytał zapalczywie. – Przestraszyłaś nas. Z tego co wiedziałem równie dobrze to Voldemort mógł cię tu znowu zawlec!

- Przepraszam – wymamrotała. – Masz sto procent racji.

- Mam nadzieję, że miałaś nauczkę – sapnął.

- Tak, wszystkiego się nauczyłam – odpowiedziała sennie. – Nigdy już tego nie zrobię. Słowo.

Wyglądało na to, że Harry tak zaangażował się w burę, że nie zwrócił uwagi, że Ginny zaraz znowu straci przytomność. Spostrzegł to jednak Ron, więc wziął ją w ramiona i zaczął delikatnie nieść ku miejscu, w którym zostawiła miotłę. Jej głowa opadła mu na ramię.

- Ron?

- Tak, to ja – odpowiedział. – Też bym ci palnął kazanie, ale Harry chyba wszystko powiedział.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Jest zabawny.

Ron odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Tak. Ale martwił się o ciebie. Jak my wszyscy.

- Przepraszam – powtórzyła. – To było głupie. Wiesz, myślałam, że to powstrzyma koszmary. Stawię czoło strachowi i takie tam…

- I podziałało?

- Nie wiem – westchnęła. – Dam ci znać.

Uspokoiła się w jego ramionach nim dotarli do miotły. Postawił ją na nogi, a Hermiona pomogła jej się na nich utrzymać, nim Ron dosiadł miotły. Wtedy posadzili Ginny na kolanach brata. Ron jedną ręką przytrzymywał Ginny, a drugą kierował miotłą.

- Zobaczymy się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym – powiedział Hermionie, która skinęła głową i zrobiła krok w tył. Miała wrócić z Harrym.

Ron ostrożnie przeleciał z Ginny przez tunel, obok zawału, gdzie ten dupek Lockhart kiedyś usiłował wymazać mu pamięć, a potem zaczął powoli wspinać się rurą, która prowadziła do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.

- Myślałam o nim, wiesz? – spytała nagle Giny. Rozcięcie na jej czole wciąż krwawiło i Ron zaczął się zastanawiać ile krwi już straciła.

- O kim?

- O Harrym. Myślałam o nim zaraz zanim zemdlałam. Ron, chyba coś do niego czuję.

- Pewnie, że tak. Jesteście dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

Dolecieli do końca tunelu i Ron wyleciał z łazienki. Nabierając prędkości skierował się ku Skrzydłu Szpitalnemu.

- Nie, to coś więcej – zaoponowała Ginny. – Coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Ale boję się tego. Nie wiem co zrobić. Tom go nienawidzi i boję się, że Harry'emu stanie się krzywda.

Westchnęła ciężko i wtuliła się w pierś brata.

Ron zorientował się, że jego siostra jest półprzytomna i pewnie nie mówiłaby takich rzeczy, gdyby wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Ron postanowił powiedzieć to, co od dawna leżało mu na sercu, biorąc pod uwagę, że szanse na zapamiętanie przez nią tej rozmowy były w najlepszym razie nikłe.

- Kochasz go, Ginny – powiedział wprost. – A on kocha ciebie. To oczywiste dla wszystkich poza waszą dwójką. Kiedy wydobrzejesz, zrób nam wszystkim przysługę, pocałuj gościa i oszczędź nam wszystkim cierpień. A Tom Riddle nie może skrzywdzić Harry'ego.

- Już go całowałam – odparła rozmarzonym głosem. – Było cudownie. Ale spieprzyłam sprawę. A potem chodziłam z Deanem, ale on nie był taki dobry.

Ron zadrżał na myśl o pocałunkach swojego najlepszego kumpla i siostry i uznał, że nie musi znać szczegółów.

- Ginny, po prostu powiedz mu co czujesz. Nie przeciągaj tego.

- Ale nie wiem co czuję – zaprotestowała słabo.

- Kochasz go – powiedział niecierpliwie Ron. Dotarli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, więc zsiadł z miotły i dalej niósł siostrę na rękach. Kiedy dotarli do wejścia do szpitala powiedziała jedynie:

- Może.

I zemdlała.

* * *

Tak jak Ron podejrzewał, Ginny nie pamiętała szczegółów ich rozmowy. Czuła, że powiedziała coś żenującego. Ron ciągle uśmiechał się domyślnie i patrzył to na nią, to na Harry'ego.

Harry nie chciał jej spuścić z oka. Powiedział, że to jej kara za zniknięcie bez słowa. Oczywiście zignorowała go, a że egzaminy się skończyły, to robiła sobie co jej się żywnie podobało. Zmieniło się to w rodzaj gry między nimi. Ginny robiła co w jej mocy, żeby mu uciec, a on ją znajdował. Miał nieuczciwą przewagę w postaci Mapy Huncwotów, więc Ginny zwędziła ją którymś razem. Kiedy Harry wreszcie ją dorwał, odbył się wspaniały pościg korytarzami na pełnej prędkości i oboje niemal zarobili szlaban.

W pewnej chwili Dean podszedł do niej i niezręcznie przeprosił za swoje zachowanie i zapytał czy mógłby pisać do niej przez wakacje. Zgodziła się, ale nie była przekonana, czy chce naprawiać ich związek. Dobrze się z nim bawiła i zależało jej na nim, ale czegoś między nimi brakowało.

Zanim się obejrzała nadszedł czas na pakowanie kufra i wyjazd Ekspresem Hogwart. Przerażała ją myśl o pożegnaniu z Harrym. Musiał zostać tego lata z ciotką i wujem, ale tylko do dnia, w którym skończy siedemnaście lat. Wtedy ochrona, którą zapewniła mu mama zniknie i będzie musiał znaleźć inne miejsce do życia. Poczyniono już plany, by wzmocnić ochronę Nory. Ginny wiedziała, że jej brat Bill i bliźniacy pracują nad naprawdę złożonymi osłonami rozciągniętymi na dom i otaczające go tereny. Sam Dumbledore pracował nad zapewnieniem bezpieczeństwa ziemi jej rodziców i uczynił dom nienanoszalnym.

Ginny westchnęła i patrzyła jak krajobraz ucieka za oknem na drodze do Londynu. Ona i Harry siedzieli w przedziale we dwójkę, bo Ron i Hermiona patrolowali wagony. Harry zasnął z głową złożoną na jej kolanach pół godziny po tym, jak wyjechali z Hogsmeade.

Ona też już niemal zasnęła, gdy nagle Harry krzyknął coś cicho przez sen. Zaskoczona zerknęła w dół i ujrzała jego twarz wykrzywioną niepokojem. Rzucał głową, a jego dłonie zwinęły się w pięści. Krzyknął jeszcze raz. Wiedziała, że musi go obudzić.

- Harry! – położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu i potrząsnęła łagodnie. – Harry, obudź się!

Obudził się, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze i usiadł nagle, niemal uderzając czołem w szczękę Ginny. Na szczęście odchyliła się w samą porę. Usiadł do niej plecami i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, usiłując się uspokoić. W końcu ostrożnie położyła mu dłoń na plecach.

- Harry? – zesztywniał, kiedy go dotknęła.

- Nic mi nie jest – rzucił krótko.

Ginny opuściła rękę.

- Świetnie. Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest – odparła sarkastycznie.

Harry obrócił się do niej.

- Przepraszam.

Popatrzył na nią, a Ginny nie miała pewności co oznacza to spojrzenie. Jego oczy błyszczały jak nigdy wcześniej. Wziął ją za rękę, a Ginny przełknęła ciężko ślinę, bo nigdy wcześniej nie patrzył na nią tak intensywnie.

- Ginny, ja… - przerwał.

- Tak? – zachęciła go. – O co chodzi?

Złapał ją mocniej za rękę i wziął głęboki oddech.

- Muszę… - przerwał i zaśmiał się, ale to nie brzmiało, jakby coś go rozbawiło. – Nieważne, idę się napić wody. Zaraz wracam.

Puścił jej rękę i wypadł za drzwi. Ginny usłyszała jak mamrocze „nie mogę tego zrobić", nim drzwi przedziału zamknęły się za nim.

Oparła głowę o siedzenie i zastanawiała się co zobaczył w tym śnie, że zachowywał się tak dziwnie.

Po powrocie Harry'ego podróż mijała szybko. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Ron, Hermiona, Neville i Luna. Cała resztę trasy do dworca King's Cross grali w Eksplodującego Durnia.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok mamy, która machała szaleńczo, gdy wychodzili na peron. U jej boku stał Bill. Zaraz nastąpiła seria potężnych uścisków i zanim się zorientowała wyszli na peron, gdzie stanęli twarzą w twarz z ponurymi Dursleyami.

Harry westchnął na ich widok.

- Chyba lepiej już pójdę.

- To tylko miesiąc – pocieszyła go Hermiona. – Będziemy do ciebie codziennie pisali.

- A muszę codziennie odpisywać? – spytał podejrzliwie.

Wywróciła oczami, a potem mocno przytuliła. Odwzajemnił uścisk i wyszeptał jej do ucha coś, co sprawiło, ze się zarumieniła i pocałowała w policzek. Potem podszedł do Rona. Ginny obserwowała z rozbawieniem, jak obaj młodzieńcy udają, że nie będą za sobą tęsknić. Ich uścisk pożegnalny składał się głównie z mocnego poklepywania po plecach i kuksańców w ramię, ale widać było wyraźnie, że nie chcą się rozstawać.

Kiedy skończyli ten dziwny męski rytuał, Harry odwrócił się do Ginny, a Hermiona zaciągnęła Rona, żeby przywitał się z jej rodzicami.

- Do bani, że musisz iść – powiedziała ze smutkiem.

- Zgadzam się, ale to tylko miesiąc. Będę w Norze zanim się zorientujesz – powiedział z czułością.

Podeszłą jeszcze bliżej i objęła go za szyję. On w odpowiedzi objął jej talię. Uniósł ją nad ziemię, a ona owinęła się wokół niego nogami, tak że wkrótce był jedynym, czego dotykała na zatłoczonej stacji.

- Będę za tobą tęsknił – wymamrotał w jej włosy. – Uważaj na siebie, dobrze?

- Oczywiście. Będę otoczona przez Weasleyów, więc jak mogłabym wpaść w tarapaty?

- Nie wiem, ale ty na pewno znajdziesz sposób – odparł oschle.

Potem postawił ją na ziemi, całując delikatnie w usta. Był przy tym nadzwyczaj dyskretny. Ginny podejrzewała, że nie chciał, żeby jej matka albo Bill to zobaczyli. Nie zrozumieliby takiego gestu.

Przygryzła wargę, kiedy odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy i założył za ucho.

- Ty też na siebie uważaj, dobrze? Obiecaj mi, że wyniesiesz się stamtąd jak tylko skończysz siedemnastkę. On pewnie już tylko na to czeka.

- Rozpracowałem to wszystko z Dumbledorem – uspokoił ją. – Wpadnie za kilka dni i spróbuje przekonać ciotkę i wuja, żeby pozwolili Zakonowi przenieść ich na pewien czas w bezpieczną lokalizację. Więc może nie będzie tak źle.

Postąpił krok w jej stronę. Uświadomił sobie jak wiele ludzi na nich patrzy, więc wziął ją za rękę i bawił się jej palcami.

- Ginny, jest coś co muszę ci…

- Ruchy, Potter! – wuj Harry'ego, którego cierpliwość najwyraźniej się skończyła, odszedł kawałek od rodziny i gapił się na nich ze złością.

Ginny odpowiedziała równie wściekłym spojrzeniem. Twarz jego wuja pociemniała, a jego ciotka zapowietrzyła się z wrażenia. Harry stłumił śmiech i odwrócił się z nią, żeby patrzyła w inną stronę.

- Będę do ciebie pisał, dobrze?

Pocałował ją w czoło i teatralnie powąchał jej włosy, nim złapał kufer i ruszył w kierunku wujostwa.

- Będzie mi to musiało wystarczyć na cały miesiąc. Będę jak na odwyku!

- Wyślę ci mój szampon – odpowiedziała ze śmiechem. – Albo pukiel włosów.

- Nie mogę się doczekać! – zawołał.

Ginny patrzyła, póki nie zniknął w oddali, zdając sobie sprawę z pustki w jej sercu wywołanej jego brakiem.

- Choć, Ginny – Ron złapał ją za ramę. – On da sobie radę. Chodźmy do domu.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry przybywa do Nory  
__- połączone przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Ginny i Harry'ego_

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:** Dzięki wielkie za wszystkie Wasze recenzje i inne wyrazy poparcia dla mojej pracy. Dzięki też tej milczącej grupie, która, jak wynika ze statystyk, czyta, ale nie daje znaku życia ;)_


	19. Rozstaje dróg

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Moja ostatnia uwaga o milczącej większości spotkała się z lawinowym odzewem :) Dzięki :) Przy okazji chciałbym podkreślić, że naprawdę nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Nawet jeśli tylko czytacie i nie dajecie innego znaku życia (a wiem o Was ze statystyk), i tak jestem zadowolony. Zacząłem tłumaczenia jako osobistą zabawę i coś, co pozwala mi rozwinąć umiejętności językowe i pisarskie, co ewidentnie mi się udało, a co możecie sami ocenić, porównując moje pierwsze tłumaczenia z obecnymi. Jednak teraz ważniejsza jest świadomość, że ktoś czeka na kolejne rozdziały i że dzięki mnie i mojej (a także Shaunee Altman) pracy możemy choć trochę poprawić Wasz dzień. Tak więc bardzo mi miło jeśli dodajecie mnie lub tę historię do ulubionych/alertów e-mailowych, a jeszcze bardziej kiedy zostawiacie jakiś komentarz, nawet jeśli to tylko „Fajne" albo „niefajne". Niemniej jednak kiedy widzę, jak w dniu dodania nowego rozdziału liczba odsłon moich tłumaczeń przekracza tysiąc, również czuję dużą satysfakcję._

_Przy okazji przepraszam wszystkich, którym nie odpisałem na ich komentarze, choć staram się to zwykle robić na bieżąco. Powód jest prozaiczny: byłem za granicą z mocno ograniczonym dostępem do internetu. Obiecuję poprawę, ale pamiętajcie, że odpowiedzieć Wam mogę tylko, jeśli dodajecie recenzję z zarejestrowanego konta, a nie jako gość._

_Zapraszam tradycyjnie na mojego bloga o literaturze. Link do „Z pierwszej półki" znajdziecie na moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 19 – Rozstaje dróg**

Harry stał na środku najmniejszej sypialni w domu numer 4 przy Privet Drive i ogarniał spojrzeniem skromne umeblowanie. Udało mu się spakować absolutnie wszystko co posiadał do jednego hogwardzkiego kufra, co było nieco dołujące, ale spodziewał się tego. Zrobił gruntowne porządki i wyrzucił mnóstwo śmieci, które trzymał przez lata tylko dlatego, żeby móc to nazywać swoją własnością. Dla samotnego dzieciaka nie miało większego znaczenia, że większość tej własności stanowiły popsute rzeczy po Dudleyu. A kiedy zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu nie chciał wyrzucać niczego, co przypominało mu, że poza tym domem istnieje czarodziejski świat.

Rany, nie mógł się doczekać, aż wyrwie się z tego miejsca.

Te wakacje nie były tak złe jak wcześniejsze. Wyjaśnienia Dumbledore'a co do tego co może się stać, jeśli zostaną w domu, gdy Harry odejdzie, śmiertelnie wystraszyły Dursleyów. Większość ostatniego miesiąca spędzili na pakowaniu, rozpakowywaniu i przepakowywaniu wszystkiego co uznali za niezbędne podczas przeprowadzki. Wuj Vernon najwyraźniej winił za wszystko Harry'ego, ale ciotka Petunia była tak zdenerwowana, że nie wyznaczała siostrzeńcowi prawie żadnych prac domowych. Harry spędzał na dworze tyle czasu ile to tylko możliwe, a gdy musiał wracać do środka, zamykał się w swoim pokoju. Jadł jedzenie, które pani Weasley wysyłała razem z listami Rona i Ginny i generalnie unikał Dursleyów na ile to tylko było możliwe.

Delikatne pyknięcie w pokoju oznajmiło przybycie Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie i wręczył małą czarkę, której mieli użyć w charakterze świstoklika. Zbliżała się północ. Czas ucieczki trzeba było wyliczyć bardzo starannie, jeśli Harry miał uniknąć spotkania z Voldemortem.

- Jak się miewasz?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Trudno powiedzieć. Dziwnie myśleć, że już nigdy tu nie wrócę, ale na pewno nie jest mi z tego powodu przykro.

- Zrozumiałe – zauważył oschle Dumbledore. – Jednakże nie należy zapominać o doświadczeniach młodości. Ośmielę się zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że pewnego dnia dostrzeżesz jak to wszystko ukształtowało cię w mężczyznę, jakim się stajesz.

Gestem polecił Harry'emu dotknąć świstoklika.

- Ustawiłem go, by zaczął działać w tej samej sekundzie, w której zegar wybije północ. Wiesz, że ochrona skończy się, gdy tylko przestaniesz nazywać to miejsce domem?

Harry potaknął i położył palec na czarce.

- Jest pan pewien, ze Nora jest wystarczająco zabezpieczona? Nie chcę sprawić Weasleyom problemów.

- Jest tak bezpieczna jak tylko ja i inni mogliśmy ją uczynić – uspokoił go Dumbledore. – A zapewniam cię, że o czymś to świadczy.

Harry złapał mocno uchwyt swojego kufra, a Dumbledore wziął pustą klatkę Hedwigi. Sowa już poleciała do Nory. Zegar na dole zaczął wybijać północ, ale w tym momencie świstoklik szarpnął i Harry na zawsze zniknął z Privet Drive.

Przybyli na wzgórze opodal Nory. Dumbledore pospiesznie schował czarkę do kieszeni.

- Szybko – powiedział. – Musimy dostać się pod osłony tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Harry wiedział, że jedynie on i Dumbledore mogli dostrzec przechylony budynek, ku któremu pospiesznie zmierzali. Cały obszar uczyniono nienanoszalnym dla czarodziejów i mugoli. Na szczęście Dumbledore rzucił niezbędne uroki na Harry'ego, a Hedwiga potrafiła odnaleźć to miejsce.

Gdy mijali wielki dąb rosnący na skraju posiadłości Weasleyów, Harry poczuł lekkie pieczenie na skórze, oznaczające przekroczenie osłon i innych elementów ochronnych. Dokładnie tak samo czuł się wchodząc na Błonia Hogwartu. Dumbledore odprężył się i wkrótce przybyli na werandę na tyłach domu.

Pani Weasley otworzyła szeroko drzwi nim zdążyli do nich dotrzeć i uśmiechnęła się do nich promiennie, oświetlona jedynie lampką zapalaną na noc na zewnątrz.

- Wchodźcie, wchodźcie – zawołała, tuląc mocno Harry'ego i uśmiechając się szeroko do Dumbledore'a. – Niech no na ciebie spojrzę. Wielkie nieba, ale jesteś chudy. Jesteś głodny, kochanie? Mam przepyszny gulasz. Usiądź, zaraz odgrzeję ci miskę.

Harry wiedział, że protesty na nic się nie zdadzą, więc podziękował z wdzięcznością. Zaciągnął swój kufer do podnóża schodów i wrócił do kuchennego stołu. Ku jego zadowoleniu Ron nie położył się spać, tylko czekał na niego.

- Siemasz, stary – Ron uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i klepnął go w plecy. – Wszystko w porządku?

- Droga bez problemów – odpowiedział Harry, siadając obok przyjaciela. – Jak tam wakacje?

Rudzielec wzruszył ramionami.

- Generalnie spokojne i gorące. Hermiona przyjeżdża za kilka dni. A tak w ogóle to wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.

- O, prawie zapomniałem – powiedział zaskoczony Harry. – Dzięki.

- Zapomniałeś? Masz siedemnaście lat! Możesz używać magii!

- Wsuwaj, Harry – pani Weasley postawiła przed nim dużą miskę gulaszu wołowego i wręczyła mu łyżkę. – A to, że ktoś ma siedemnaście lat nie oznacza, że powinien niepotrzebnie korzystać z magii, Ronaldzie.

Ron wywrócił oczami, gdy jego matka odwróciła się z powrotem do kuchenki i zabrał się za swoją miskę gulaszu.

- Gdzie Ginny? – spytał Harry, zaskoczony, że nie czekała, żeby go przywitać.

- Śpi. Ostatnio bardzo dużo sypia.

- Naprawdę? – Harry spojrzał na Rona. – Ciekawe czemu?

Ron zmierzył go chytrym spojrzeniem.

- Podejrzewam, że świetnie wiesz czemu. Ale może jej się poprawi, skoro już tu jesteś.

Ron po raz pierwszy przyznał na głos, że wie o tym, że Ginny sypia w łóżku Harry'ego, nawet jeśli zrobił to w tak zawoalowany sposób. Harry wiedział, że Ron widział ją kilka razy w jego łóżku w Hogwarcie, gdy przychodziła tam po koszmarach, ale nigdy nic na ten temat nie mówił. Harry przypuszczał, że wolał nie myśleć o tym, że jego siostra i najlepszy kumpel sypiają ze sobą, nawet jeśli wszystko było całkowicie niewinne.

Harry szybko skończył gulasz. Dumbledore wyszedł po tym, jak pani Weasley wmusiła w niego kawałek ciasta i filiżankę herbaty. Ron i Harry zanieśli kufer po schodach do dawnego pokoju Percy'ego, w którym Harry mieszkał w poprzednie wakacje i zatrzymali się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami.

- Jakieś wieści o Percym? – spytał Harry.

Twarz Rona stężała.

- Nie. Chociaż chyba nie powodzi mu się najlepiej. Knot to popieprzony debil, a Percy nie chce go opuścić. Tato widuje go czasem w Ministerstwie, ale nie chce o tym mówić. Mama ciągle wysyła mu listy, ale nigdy na nie nie odpowiada, pedziowaty palant.

Ziewną i sprzedał Harry'emu kuksańca w ramię.

- Fajnie że jesteś. Do jutra.

- Spoko, Ron. Dobranoc.

Harry złapał za uchwyt kufra i wszedł do pokoju, ciągnąc za sobą bagaż. Ustawił go w rogu i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i otworzył kufer za pomocą magii. Dobrze mieć siedemnaście lat.

Harry szybko się rozebrał, naciągnął spodnie od piżamy, ale zrezygnował z koszulki. W pokoju było dość ciepło, mimo przyjemnej bryzy wpadającej przez otwarte okno. Chciał odsunąć przykrycie, by wejść do łóżka, ale zamarł, gdy ujrzał wybrzuszenie pod kocem. Ktoś leżał w jego łóżku.

- Lumos.

Harry uniósł różdżkę. Zupełnie go nie zaskoczyło, że w wąskim łóżku ujrzał Ginny pogrążoną we śnie. Spała na boku z ręką podłożoną pod głowę i kolanami podciągniętymi pod piersi. Westchnął i kucnął przy łóżku, trzymając światło wyżej, żeby móc się jej przyjrzeć.

Jej piękno zapierało mu dech. Zaklął, wspominając te wszystkie okazje, kiedy mógł jej wyznać co do niej czuje. Niemal powiedział jej w pociągu, a potem na dworcu, gdy się żegnali. Na początku powiedział sobie, że wyjaśni jej wszystko, gdy tylko przybędzie do Nory, ale przez ostatni miesiąc nawiedzała go przerażająca myśl, która sprawiła, że miał jeszcze mniejszą ochotę na wyznanie jej swoich uczuć. Jeśli Voldemort dowiedziałby się, że Harry ją kocha, Ginny znalazłaby się w jeszcze większym niebezpieczeństwie niż teraz. Ten złowieszczy dupek już próbował dostać ją w swoje łapska, a gdyby się dowiedział, że Harry ją kocha… Konsekwencje były zbyt przerażające, żeby o nich myśleć.

A jeśli jakimś cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności Ginny odwzajemniałaby jego uczucia, Voldemort nie cofnąłby się przed niczym, byle tylko ich rozdzielić. Zniszczenie unii Chłopca, Który Przeżył i dziewczyny, którą usiłował opętać, na pewno okazałoby się zbyt kuszące. Harry wolał, żeby Voldemort jednak myślał o zdobyciu władzy nad światem.

Odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Poruszyła się, ale nie przebudziła. Myśl o jej utracie śmiertelnie go przerażała. Nie miał innej wymówki, po prostu był pieprzonym tchórzem.

Wstał, przeszedł na drugą stronę łóżka i wsunął się pod koc obok niej. Ułożył głowę na rogu poduszki, który mu zostawiła i przyciągnął jej ciało do siebie, owijając się wokół niej. Wciągnął głęboko znajomy zapach, za którym tak tęsknił i odpłynął w krainę snów.

* * *

Ginny budziła się powoli, czując jak otacza ją cudowne ciepło. Przekręciła się i przeciągnęła, wciskając się mocniej w twardą pierś przyciśniętą do jej pleców.

- Idź spać, Furio – wymamrotał zaspany głos przy jej uchu, a serce Ginny zabiło mocniej, gdy zorientowała się, że to Harry leży z nią w łóżku. W sumie miało to sens, to w końcu łóżko Harry'ego.

- Harry!

Obróciła się na malutkim łóżku twarzą do niego i objęła mocno.

- Mmm… ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, a teraz idź spać. Jest za wcześnie, żeby wstawać.

Naciągnął koc na ramiona i znowu opadł na poduszki.

- Przykro mi, ale już się obudziłam – odpowiedziała z żalem. Cmoknęła go w skroń i wyszła z łóżka.

- Teraz mi tu zimno – poskarżył się.

- Jakoś przeżyjesz – odparła oschle. – Nie śpij za długo. Mama pewnie zrobi ci gigantyczne śniadanie urodzinowe.

Harry uniósł jedną powiekę.

- Śniadanie?

Ginny wciągnęła mocno powietrze.

- Pachnie mi naleśnikami, kiełbachą i bekonem. Pospiesz się, albo Ron wszystko zeżre.

Harry parsknął i odrzucił przykrycie.

- Racja, jest jak odkurzacz.

Ginny poczekała, aż ubierze koszulę, a potem powiodła go na dół. Przywitało go chóralne „Wszystkiego najlepszego!". Uśmiechnął się na widok małej kupki prezentów obok swojego talerza. Otworzył je, jednocześnie wsuwając przepyszne naleśniki pani Weasley. Ron dał mu rękawice do quidditcha, a Ginny oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie ich dwojga. Powiódł palcem po ramce, pijąc sok z dyni. Colin zrobił tę fotkę w poprzednim semestrze. Harry niósł na nim Ginny na barana nad brzegiem jeziora. Oboje śmiali się i szczerzyli do aparatu, a Harry przypomniał sobie o pewnym zdjęciu swoich rodziców, które Hagrid podarował mu kilka lat temu.

Hagrid wysłał swoje ciasteczka, na których można sobie połamać zęby oraz groźnie wyglądający nóż, który sam potrafił się złożyć. Kiedy jedli, dotarł prezent od Hermiony. Jak można się było spodziewać, okazał się książką, ale Harry docenił, że o nim pamiętała. Najlepszy prezent dostał od państwa Weasleyów. Podarowali mu zegarek podobny do tego, który Ron otrzymał na swoje siedemnaste urodziny.

- To tradycyjny prezent dla mężczyzny, który staje się pełnoletni – wyjaśnił mu pan Weasley, a Harry zaniemówił z wrażenia. Podziękował im ze ściśniętym gardłem, a pani Weasley odwróciła się z powrotem do kuchenki. Jej oczy podejrzanie błyszczały.

* * *

- Mama i tato chcą nam zrobić wspólną imprezę urodzinową – poinformowała go nieco później Ginny. – Masz siedemnaście lat, a ja skończę szesnaście. Może weźmy ich za słowo i zorganizujmy balety?

Harry nie był przekonany, ale wkrótce go namówiła.

- Nie ma tu nic innego do roboty – argumentowała. – Możemy równie dobrze zaprosić kilkoro przyjaciół i dla zabawy pozwolić Fredowi i George'owi dolać czegoś mocniejszego do ponczu.

Impreza miała się odbyć w piątek za dwa tygodnie. Ginny sporządziła listę osób, które należałoby zaprosić i wręczyła ją Harry'emu do zatwierdzenia. Zawierała niezłą mieszankę Gryfonów, Krukonów i Puchonów. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Harry ujrzał kilka nazwisk przyjaciółek Ginny, których nie znał osobiście, ale wiedział, że są w Slytherinie. Kiedy ją o to spytał, jedynie wzruszyła ramionami.

- To miłe dziewczyny. To, że są Ślizgonkami, nie znaczy, że nie mogą być przyjazne.

Harry odpuścił i kontynuował przeglądanie listy. Zatrzymał się, gdy dotarł do Deana Thomasa.

- Dean Thomas? – przeczytał powoli. – Myślałem, że ze sobą zerwaliście.

- Bo zerwaliśmy – przyznała. – Ale dużo do mnie pisze i, no wiesz, może dam mu jeszcze jedną szansę. On naprawdę żałuje, a ja może trochę za ostro zareagowałam.

- Rozumiem – odpowiedział Harry nie okazując uczuć. Wręczył jej listę. – Jest w porządku.

Jednak jego wnętrzności boleśnie się skręciły. Jeśli Ginny znowu zejdzie się z Deanem, decyzja czy powiedzieć jej o swoich uczuciach czy nie, przestanie zależeć tylko od niego. Absolutnie nie zamierzał uderzać do czyjejś czarodziejki.

- Dopisałam tam też Parvati – powiedziała Ginny. – Jesteście teraz razem?

Teraz to on wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Nie pytałem jej, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Ale napisała do mnie kilka razy w zeszłym miesiącu. W sumie jest w porządku.

Ginny zrobiła dziwną minę, ale otrząsnęła się i usiadła przy burku Harry'ego, żeby zaadresować zaproszenia, Hedwiga i Świnka miały dostarczyć je następnego dnia.

Zostawił ją w swoim pokoju, gdzie wypisywała ręcznie nazwiska na kopertach, klnąc pod nosem na ograniczenia używania magii dla nieletnich. Mógł zaproponować, że sam rzuci to zaklęcie, ale bawił się znacznie lepiej gdy się tak denerwowała.

* * *

- Kurde – Ginny z rozmachem zatrzasnęła wieko swojego szkolnego kufra. – Harry, zgubiłam mój podręcznik do Eliksirów. Mógłbyś mi pomóc go znaleźć?

- Gin, mamy jeszcze prawie trzy tygodnie zanim będziemy musieli wracać do szkoły. Czemu robisz zadania domowe?

Wywróciła oczami.

- Obiecałam Hermionie, że skończę moje wypracowanie z Eliksirów, zanim ona przyjedzie. Chcę po prostu już zacząć.

- Od kiedy to słuchamy Hermiony jeśli chodzi o nasze zadania domowe? – burknął Harry. Ale wstał z jej łóżka i podniósł materac, żeby zajrzeć pod spód. – Rany, a ja myślałem, że to w moim pokoju jest bałagan!

- Słucham Hermiony, odkąd zaharowywała się, żeby pomóc mi na SUM-ach – poinformowała go Ginny. Jej głos dobiegał go nieco przytłumiony, bo klęczała z głową ukrytą w szafie. Harry przez moment podziwiał jej tylną część ciała, potem potrząsnął głową i znów zajrzał pod łóżka.

Znalazł tam nieskończoną ilość pergaminu, powieści w miękkiej oprawie, starego wypchanego królika, który nie był zadowolony, że go obudzono i metalową puszkę, w której coś grzechotało przy poruszaniu.

- Sprawdzę twój pokój – oznajmiła Ginny. – Mogłam go tam wczoraj zostawić.

Wyszła z pokoju, a Harry znowu spojrzał na puszkę, którą właśnie miał odłożyć na bok. Wieko spadło i Harry zajrzał do środka. Wnętrze wypełniały fiolki. Większość była pusta, ale w kilku wciąż wirował szaro-różowy płyn. Wstał, nie puszczając puszki. Wydobył jedną fiolkę i uniósł ją do światła. To wyglądało na…

- Co ty robisz? – spytała ostro Ginny. Stałą w drzwiach, ściskając w ręku podręcznik do Eliksirów. Pospiesznie weszła do pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. – Odłóż to!

Harry zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się uważnie jej twarzy, szukając potwierdzenia swoich podejrzeń.

- Po co ci te wszystkie fiolki? – spytał powoli. – Co ty bierzesz?

- Są na skurcze przy okresie – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Odłóż je.

Kłamała, a on to wiedział.

- Eliksir, który bierzesz na skurcze jest czerwony – powiedział Harry. – Ten jest szaro-różowy, zupełnie jak Eliksir Słodkich Snów.

Ginny zamrugała zdumiona.

- Nie wiem co bardziej mnie zdziwiło, czy fakt, że wiesz jaki jest kolor eliksiru, który biorę podczas okresu czy że naprawdę wiesz jaki kolor ma mieć Eliksir Słodkich Snów.

- Ginny, to nie żarty – przerwał jej ostro Harry. – Dlaczego używasz go tak dużo? To może uzależniać i świetnie o tym wiesz!

Ginny oklapła pod jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Opuściła ramiona i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Harry schował z powrotem fiolki do puszki i mocno docisnął wieko. Ginny nagle wzięła gwałtowny, urywany oddech i odwróciła się twarzą do drzwi. Wzięła zamach i cisnęła podręcznikiem w ścianę tak mocno, jak była w stanie. Uderzył w ścianę z hukiem i upadł na podłogę, gdzie leżał otwarty, a jego karty poruszały się w delikatnej bryzie wpadającej przez otwarte okno.

Harry zerwał się i wziął ją w ramiona, wiedząc, że Ginny zaraz wybuchnie złością albo łzami. Trzymał ją, aż przestała się rzucać i oparła o niego. Wykorzystał jej chwilową słabość, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łózka, gdzie posadził sobie na kolanach i trzymał w objęciach, czekając aż będzie gotowa mu wszystko wyznać.

- Dostaję je przez sowę z apteki na Ulicy Pokątnej – powiedziała wreszcie. Jej głos stłumiony, bo przyciskała twarz do jego szyi. – To Tom, przychodzi prawie każdej nocy. Zupełnie jakby nie mógł się do mnie dostać kiedy jestem przytomna, ale potem zasypiam, mam koszmary i nagle zaczyna do mnie gadać i nie przestaje… nawet kiedy się budzę.

- Co takiego mówi?

- Okropne rzeczy – zadrżała. – Mówi mi które rodziny zamierza zabić, co zrobi z moją rodziną, z tobą… - urwała. – Czasami opisuje dokładnie co zamierza zrobić, a czasami po prostu mi pokazuje – podjęła po chwili ciszy. – I chociaż wiem, że to nie zawsze jest prawda, trudno spać po czymś takim.

- To pewnie coś podobnego, jak oglądanie mugolskich horrorów – powiedział cicho Harry. – Dudley kiedyś obejrzał jeden w tajemnicy i miał potem koszmary przez dwa tygodnie.

Nie odpowiedziała. Wzięła jedynie kolejny drżący oddech i wtuliła się w niego mocniej. Trzymał ją mocno, próbując ignorować to, jak idealnie do niego pasuje.

- Pamiętasz co powiedziałaś mi tuż przed naszym przesłuchaniem w Ministerstwie po twoim pierwszym roku?

Ginny pamiętała, ale nie podobało jej się, że jej to teraz przypominał.

- Powiedziałaś, że nie pozwolisz więcej, by cokolwiek powiązanego z Tomem Riddle kiedykolwiek cię wystraszyło – przypomniał jej Harry delikatnie. Ginny uniosła głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć. – Wydaje mi się, że kiedy przestajesz spać oznacza to, że pozwoliłaś mu się przestraszyć.

Jej rzęsy błyszczały od powstrzymywanych łez, ale na jej twarz wpłynęła ta twarda, płomienna mina, którą tak dobrze znał.

- Ginny – zamruczał. Nachylił się i delikatnie ucałował kącik jej ust. – Proszę, przestań brać eliksiry. On musi wiedzieć, że nie zdoła cię pokonać w taki sposób. Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby cię pokonał.

Ginny sapnęła z niezadowoleniem i odsunęła się od niego. Ześliznęła się z jego kolan, usiadła koło niego na łóżku i oparła się o zagłówek.

- Nie wiem czy dam radę – powiedziała w końcu, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

- Proszę cię, jesteś cholerną Ginny Weasley – oburzył się Harry. – Potrafisz zrobić wszystko, kiedy się zaweźmiesz. Dasz radę. Przez pierwszych kilka nocy będzie ciężko, ale użyj Oklumencji, żeby go wykopać. Powinien zrozumieć aluzję.

- I co z tego? Po prostu znajdzie jakiś inny sposób, żeby się do mnie dobrać. I do ciebie. I do nas wszystkich!

- A my za każdym razem będziemy walczyć – odparł zdecydowanie Harry. – A teraz albo przestaniesz brać te eliksiry albo powiem twojej mamie – nagle uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. – Albo co gorsza powiem Hermionie.

- Skurwiel – sklęła go Ginny. Wydobyła poduszkę zza pleców i uderzyła go nią w twarz. Zaśmiał się, zabrał jej poduszkę i podłożył sobie pod plecy.

- W porządku – powiedziała z rezygnacją. – Ale jeśli Tom odwiedzi mnie w nocy i będę jutro paskudną suką, wyładuję wszystko na tobie.

- Nie ma sprawy – zgodził się Harry. Ujął ją za rękę i ścisnął lekko. – Przyjdę, dobra? Kiedy usłyszę, że krzyczysz.

Ginny spojrzała na niego, a wyraz jej oczu złagodniał.

- Pomasujesz mi plecy, wiesz, tak jak robisz te kółka? – puściła jego rękę i położyła ją sobie na ramionach. – Uwielbiam to.

Roześmiał się i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

- Dobrze – odpowiedział, ocierając z uczuciem swoją brodę o czubek jej głowy. – Pomasuję. A ty pokażesz mi swoje majtki i będziesz się mnie czepiała jak bezradna panienka?

- Dupek – uszczypnęła go drugą ręką. – Nie czepiam się ciebie.

- Ale to z majtkami zrobisz?

Ginny roześmiała się wbrew sobie.

- Jeśli nawet pokazuję ci majtki po koszmarze, to czysty przypadek, zapewniam cię.

- Tak – Harry westchnął dramatycznie. – Wiem. Szkoda – wyplątał się z jej objęć i zsunął z łóżka. – Ale mogę sobie pomarzyć, co?

Wziął puszkę zawierającą resztę jej Eliksiru Słodkich Snów i włożył sobie pod ramię.

- Tak przy okazji, to biorę to ze sobą. Jeśli będzie naprawdę źle, będziesz mogła wziąć jeden za kilka tygodni.

Popatrzyła na niego z nagłym niepokojem.

- Harry… dzięki. Że jesteś przy mnie.

Przechylił głowę w bok.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie musisz mi dziękować – zganił ją delikatnie.

- Tak – przyznała Ginny z uśmiechem. – Ale wiem, że lubisz się czuć doceniany.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i nachylił, nadstawiając policzek.

- Pocałuj mnie – zażądał.

Posłuchała i Harry zamknął oczy na ułamek sekundy, czując dotyk jej warg na swojej skórze.

- Dzięki – powiedział, prostując się. – Idę wyciągnąć Rona na miotłę. Może do nas przyjdziesz, jak skończysz z wypracowaniem?

Ginny skinęła głową i zeszła z łóżka, żeby podnieść podręcznik. Kiedy przeszukiwała szkolny kufer w poszukiwaniu czystego pergaminu, Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kiedy poszedł, przestała szukać i oparła czoło na uniesionym wieku kufra. Emocje wywołane przez jego czułość i troskę wezbrały w niej i walczyła przez kilka minut, żeby nad nimi zapanować. Kiedy wreszcie zamknęła je bezpiecznie, odszukała rolkę nieużywanego pergaminu i usadowiła się za biurkiem z piórem. Usłyszała głośny okrzyk radości za oknem i wyjrzała w samą porę, by dostrzec jak Harry z Ronem przelatują na pełnej prędkości.

Nagle poczuła potrzebę, żeby polatać. Żeby poczuć wiatr rozwiewający jej włosy i wolność, którą czuła zawsze, kiedy siadała na miotle. Westchnęła i popatrzyła na swoją pracę domową. Lepiej się tym teraz zająć, potem będzie się mogła relaksować ile wlezie.

* * *

- Nie!

Zdławiony krzyk natychmiast przebudził Harry'ego. Usiadł na łóżku, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi. Wytężył słuch. _Ginny._ Usiłował nie spać tak długo jak to możliwe, żeby mógł być przy niej, kiedy trzeba ją będzie obudzić z koszmaru, ale po drugiej w nocy jego oczy same się zamknęły.

- Nie! – tym razem krzyk był głośniejszy i Harry pospiesznie wyskoczył z łóżka. Złapał za różdżkę, otworzył drzwi i przeszedł przez korytarz do pokoju Ginny, w myślach dziękując pani Weasley, która dała mu sąsiedni pokój. Zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi i szybko rzucił na pokój zaklęcie wyciszające.

Ginny leżała na plecach, jej blade nogi zaplątały się w prześcieradła, a głowa miotała się po poduszce. Twarz wykrzywiła w wysiłku i mamrotała coś, zapewne rozmawiała z Tomem Riddle. W Harrym wezbrała wściekłość. Nie powinna przechodzić przez to noc po nocy. Do cholery, była jego przyjaciółką (zignorował tą część jego osobowości, która zawyła ze złości na to kompletnie nieadekwatne słowo) i wkurzało go, że to ją spotyka.

- Harry – zakwiliła Ginny nie budząc się. Powiedziała coś w języku węży, czego Harry nie zrozumiał, ale i tak natychmiast przypadł do jej boku.

Usiadł obok niej na łóżku i potrząsnął ją za ramię.

- Ginny – powiedział łagodnie. – Ginny, obudź się.

Nie odpowiedziała, więc potrząsnął nią mocniej, szepcząc niecierpliwie jej imię. Odgarnął jej przepocone włosy z czoła i powiedział głośniej:

- Ginny!

Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, które przez moment błądziły po pokoju, nim wreszcie spoczęły na jego wiszącej nad nią twarzy. Kiedy tylko go rozpoznała, jej twarz się zapadła, a on szybko przyciągnął ją do siebie, tuląc do piersi.

- Harry – westchnęła. – Jesteś tu? Nic ci nie jest?

Mówiła z wysiłkiem, jakby usiłowała powstrzymać potok łez.

- Wszystko w porządku – zapewnił ją. Pocałował jej spocone czoło i dyskretnie naciągnął jej nocną koszulę, by zakrywała figi. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo lubił patrzeć na jej tyłek, teraz nie czas na to. Chociaż jakaś część jego mózgu zarejestrowała jaskrawy czerwony materiał.

Harry kołysał ją w ramionach, a ona płakała cicho w jego ramię. Naprawdę wkurzało go, że przez to przechodzi, zwłaszcza, że świetnie wiedział jak to jest, ale cieszył się tymi momentami, kiedy czerpała z niego pociechę. Niemal zawsze była taka twarda, świetnie sobie radząca, że naprawdę lubił te chwile, kiedy nie usiłowała ukrywać, jak bardzo go potrzebuje.

- Dawaj, kładź się na brzuchu – polecił jej po pewnym czasie. Posłuchała, a on wyciągnął się przy niej, zataczając koła jedną dłonią na jej plecach. Westchnęła delikatnie i zamknęła oczy, gdy jego dłoń prześliznęła się nad jej łopatkami i powędrowała w dół po wypukłościach kręgosłupa. Nachylił się i pocałował jej skroń.

- Wszystko w porządku – powtórzył. - Jesteś bezpieczna, jego tu nie ma i nie pozwolę, żeby stało ci się cokolwiek złego.

Otworzyła oczy i pociągnęła nosem.

- Zostaniesz?

- Zostanę – potwierdził. Ustawił swój zegarek, żeby zapiszczał o szóstej rano, tak żeby wśliznąć się do swojego pokoju zanim wstanie pani Weasley. I tak było im wystarczająco ciężko bez przyciągania dodatkowej uwagi.

Harry usiadł i sięgnął po przykrycie, które odrzuciła na brzeg łóżka. Rozplątał je i przykrył ich oboje, przekręcając się na bok, by móc dalej masować jej plecy. Ginny przysunęła się bliżej i zamknęła oczy, gdy on położył się na jej poduszce.

- Znowu czepiałam się jak bezradna panienka, co? – spytała cicho.

Harry uśmiechnął się w ciemnościach.

- No. Było super.

Parsknęła w materac.

- Cieszę się, że mogłam podbudować twoje męskie ego, Potter.

- Widziałem też twoje majtki. Uroczy odcień czerwieni.

Sapnęła i odwróciła się na bok, wtulając się plecami w jego pierś. Otoczył ramieniem jej talię i westchnął zadowolony, zamykając oczy.

- Wiesz, że jesteś jedynym, którego tak się czepiam, prawda? – spytała cicho.

Poczuła muśnięcie ust na karku.

- Tak – odparł cicho. – Wiem.

* * *

Harry stał w cieniu rzucanym przez drzewa na tyłach Nory. Błyszczącymi oczami wpatrywał się w wirujące pary, jednak skupiał się głównie na jednej z nich.

Impreza okazałą się sukcesem. Niemal wszyscy zjawili się na połączonym przyjęciu urodzinowym Harry'ego i Ginny. Zupełnie jak miniaturowy zjazd uczniów i absolwentów Hogwartu. Dziwne widzieć tylu kolegów i koleżanek z klasy poza szkołą.

Harry warknął pod nosem widząc, że dłonie Deana ześlizgują się nieco niżej na plecach Ginny. Dupek tańczył z nią już trzeci taniec z rzędu, a ostatnie dwa były wolne. Ginny podchodziła do niego z rezerwą, choć Dean nie ukrywał swojej ogromnej chęci na drugą szansę.

Harry też z nią tańczył, ale to były szybkie piosenki, wypełnione zabawą do utraty tchu. Wolne tańczył z Hermioną, promieniejącą szczęściem panią Weasley, a kiedy wyczerpał te możliwości to z Parvati.

Nie żeby nie lubił Parvati, była w sumie w porządku. Po prostu odkąd go zobaczyła, zachowywała się, jakby byli przeznaczonymi sobie kochankami, okrutnie rozdzielonymi na czas lata. Założyła, że są parą, choć poszli tylko na jedną randkę. Kiedy przybyła, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i usiłowała pocałować. Umknął z jej szponów, ale z trudnością. Zanim udało mu się uprzejmie wywinąć, Ron i bliźniacy niemal pokładali się po ziemi ze śmiechu.

Harry wziął kolejny łyk Ognistej Whisky ze szklanki, a jego oczy znów spoczęły na Ginny. Fred i George nie tylko wzmocnili poncz. Wręczyli mu również prawdziwą Ognistą Whisky, twierdząc, że to część pełnoletności. Pierwszy łyk był jak płynny ogień i niemal wypalił mu wnętrzności. Jednak przy trzecim łyku stracił czucie w przełyku i mógł się cieszyć trunkiem.

W końcu poczuł, że impreza jest zbyt zatłoczona i głośna, więc dyskretnie uciekł, żeby popatrzeć na wszystko z oddali. Parvati nie zauważyła jego zniknięcia, pogrążona w rozmowie z grupką swoich przyjaciółek. Ron i Hermiona mieli oczy tylko dla siebie, ale Ginny co jakiś czas spoglądała niespokojnie ponad głowami ku ludziom stojącym na uboczu. Zastanawiał się, czy to właśnie jego szuka.

Patrząc na nią Harry coś zrozumiał. Nie miało znaczenia czy wróci do Deana ani czy to właściwy moment. W głębi duszy czuł, że Ginny była jego. Była mu przeznaczona, a on przeznaczony jej. Żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie miało sensu. To co do niej czuł było zdecydowanie za mocne, by mogła się z tym uporać tylko jedna osoba. Nic więc dziwnego, że jeśli czuła to samo, uciekała od tego tak prędko jak tylko pozwalały jej na to jej fantastyczne nogi.

W myślach wrócił do Departamentu Tajemnic, do chwili, kiedy szalone oczy Bellatrix spoczęły na Ginny. Harry widział płonący w nich obłęd i natychmiast stanął przed Ginny. Był gotów oddać własne życie w jej obronie.

A jeśli był gotów za kogoś umrzeć, to może czas najwyższy znaleźć też odwagę, by tego kogoś kochać.

Patrzył, jak podaje Deanowi jakąś wymówkę i opuszcza miejsce do tańca. Ruszyła wydeptaną ścieżką. Harry wiedział, że prowadzi nad staw, ale w świetle księżyca niemal nie było jej widać. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na bawiących się gości, po czym zniknęła między krzakami na ścieżce.

Harry odepchnął się od pnia drzewa, o które się opierał i pociągnął ostatni łyk Ognistej Whisky. Rzucił pustą już szklankę na ziemię i poszedł za nią. Postanowił pokazać wreszcie, że ma jaja i skonfrontować się z nią i niech szlag trafi Voldemorta.

Miał już dość tego milczącego i stoickiego gówna.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- rozmowa Harry'ego z Ginny i co z niej wynikło_


	20. Kres milczenia

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_**Od autora: **__Znienawidzicie mnie na koniec tego rozdziału. Ale nie przerywajcie lektury. Następny wszystko naprawi. Fragmenty tego rozdziału zostały wzięte wprost z trzeciego sezonu Battlestar Galactica._

* * *

**Rozdział 20 – Kres milczenia**

Ginny stała na brzegu stawu. Objęła się rękami, by odegnać nocny chłód. Harry zaszedł ją od tyłu. Stał bez ruchu z dłońmi w kieszeniach. Wiedziała, że tam jest.

- Kochasz go?

Pytanie nadeszło znikąd. Cichy głos Harry'ego zabrzmiał w ciszy jak grom.

- Że co? – obróciła się do niego z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

- Proste pytanie, Ginny. Czy. Ty. Go. Kochasz?

Nie musiała pytać o kogo mu chodzi. Przez cały wieczór widziała jak obserwuje ją i Deana.

- A ty kochasz Parvati? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Miała złe przeczucia co do tematu rozmowy.

- Nie – Harry potrząsnął głową. – Ale ona też mnie nie kocha. Poza tym byliśmy tylko na jednej randce i wymieniliśmy parę listów. To nic poważnego. Nie tak jak między tobą i Deanem.

Ginny nie odpowiedziała. Co prawda wiedziała to, ale miło, że potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

- Twoja kolej. Kochasz Deana?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem.

Harry zrobił w jej stronę chwiejny krok. A potem kolejny. Patrzyła niespokojnie jak zbliża się do niej tak blisko, że niemal się dotykali.

- To w takim razie jaki to ma sens, Ginny? To znaczy, jeśli go nie kochasz, to jaki sens ma chodzenie z nim? Danie mu drugiej szansy?

- Harry, mam szesnaście lat. Nie muszę być w kimś zakochana, żeby się z nim umawiać.

- Myślisz, że jesteś za młoda, żeby kochać?

Giny niepewnie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

- Tak. Może. Nie wiem. Harry, jaki jest cel tej rozmowy?

- Powiedziałaś mi kilka lat temu, że podkochiwałaś się we mnie, kiedy mnie poznałaś. Czy to była miłość?

- Nie wiem – powtórzyła. – Wiem, że czułam coś, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy. Ale czy to była miłość? Nie mam pojęcia. Miałam dziesięć lat.

- To co wiesz? – spytał niecierpliwie.

- Wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą w moim życiu, które sprawia, że życie ma sens, a jednocześnie jest całkowicie bez sensu – powiedziała mu i kąciki jej ust nagle drgnęły w tłumionym uśmiechu.

Wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

- To nie ma sensu, ale i tak zrozumiałem.

Położył jej ręce na ramionach i przyciągnął do siebie, aż jej skrzyżowane ręce dotknęły jego piersi.

- Chcesz wiedzieć co ja wiem? – spytał.

Przechyliła głowę na bok i popatrzyła na niego. W jego zdeterminowanej twarzy oczy płonęły jasną zielenią.

- Co? Co takiego wiesz?

- Wiem, że od Komnaty Tajemnic uciekasz ode mnie.

Ginny wzięła gwałtowny wdech i usiłowała się wyrwać, ale Harry mocno ją trzymał. Nie mógł uwierzyć we własną śmiałość. Chyba przemawiała przez niego Ognista Whisky.

- Nigdy nie uciekałam od ciebie – powiedziała cicho Ginny. – Nie boję się ciebie.

- Nie powiedziałem, że się mnie boisz – zauważył Harry. – A twój prawy sierpowy jest na to dobitnym dowodem. Chodzi mi o to, że uciekasz od nas.

Ginny szarpnęła się w jego ramionach i odepchnęła mocno. Udało jej się odsunąć o kilka kroków.

- Bo nie ma żadnych nas. Nie w takim sensie jaki masz na myśli – odparła ostro. – O czym ty gadasz?

Zmrużyła oczy i Harry wiedział, że zaraz może dostać klątwą. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Chciał to powiedzieć już od dawna, ale nigdy nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie wystarczająco odwagi. Usiłował czekać, aż sama do niego przyjdzie, bo wiedział, że jeśli zacznie naciskać, to Ginny ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie. Ale jej upór był niewiarygodny. Tańczyli wokół siebie od lat, a dziś wieczorem, po tym jak oglądał ją z Deanem i wypił odrobinę za dużo, miał już dość tego tańca.

- Mówię o _tym._

Złapał ją za tył głowy i szarpnął ku sobie, aż straciła równowagę. Nachylił się i nakrył ustami jej wargi, poruszając nimi zachłannie. Bał się, że go powstrzyma, ale nie chciał się zatrzymywać. Całowanie jej było niczym zerwanie się do lotu i powrót do domu jednocześnie. Wezbrała w nim radość, gdy poczuł, że odwzajemnia jego pocałunek, a jej dłonie ujęły jego twarz. Powoli, delikatnie przerwał pocałunek i uniósł jej głowę, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Niezależnie od słów, które wychodziły z jej ust, Harry wiedział, że w jej oczach zawsze wyczyta prawdę.

Kciuk Harry'ego gładził jej policzek. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie badawczo. Jego oczy prosiły ją, błagały, żeby tym razem go nie odpychała, żeby przyznała, że czują coś do siebie, coś poza przyjaźnią.

Ginny poczuła ten pocałunek aż po czubki palców. Sama przed sobą przyznawała szczerze, że pragnęła pocałować Harry'ego każdego dnia przez ostatnie cztery lata. Ginny nie lubiła być szczera wobec siebie, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o kwestie związane z Harrym i iskrą, która od zawsze między nimi istniała. Wszystko między nimi było takie… skomplikowane. Wcześniej powiedziała, że nie boi się go. Skłamała. Bała się tego co przez niego czuła. Bała się pożądania, które w niej budził. Od zawsze.

Ale tu i teraz, kiedy jej usta wciąż mrowiły od jego pocałunku, a jej ciało wypełniało coś, co usiłowała od lat zignorować, Ginny nie mogła zamaskować uczuć widniejących w jej źrenicach. Kiedy Harry nachylił się i pocałował ją ponownie, wiedziała, że ujrzał w nich pragnienie, by kontynuował.

Pocałunek był delikatny i czuły, jakby była czymś drogocennym i wrażliwym, co w każdej chwili może pęknąć. Coś ją dławiło w gardle. Harry jako jedyny potrafił przejrzeć przez tą twardą skorupę, którą wokół siebie zbudowała. Nieświadomie objęła go w pasie, a jej dłonie zaczęły wędrować po jego plecach, podczas gdy on stopniowo zwiększał intensywność pocałunków. Wkrótce jego język wśliznął się za jej zęby. Odchylił jej głowę, by móc w pełni jej posmakować.

Harry jęknął, gdy ich języki splotły się po raz pierwszy. Smakowała jak tarta kajmakowa i Piwo Kremowe (obie te rzeczy podano na imprezie), ale gdzieś pod tym czuł coś innego, coś, co, jak instynktownie wyczuwał, było jej nieodłączną częścią. Smakował ją wcześniej, ale teraz odepchnął to wspomnienie. Całując ją ponownie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czemu nie zmusił jej do robienia tego raz po raz.

Przycisnęli się do siebie i Ginny zakwiliła, gdy dłonie Harry'ego ześliznęły się po jej szyi i ramionach, musnęły delikatnie jej mostek, a potem powędrowały w dół po jej rękach i tułowiu. Przytulił ją mocniej, nie odrywając swoich ust od jej warg. W końcu przerwał pocałunek i zaczął gwałtownie całować szyję tuż pod linią szczęki. Wygięła się w łuk, gdy jego wargi przycisnęły się do jej skóry, a on przytrzymał ją jeszcze mocniej, by nie upadła. Przesuwał wargi po jej skórze, obdarzając ją gorącymi pocałunkami. Jego język delikatnie pieścił jej szyję, aż jej smak wypełnił jego usta, a zapach jej perfum i szamponu zagłuszył wszelkie inne wonie.

Jej dłonie wciąż niecierpliwie wędrowały po jego plecach. Harry atakował jej szyję, a tymczasem Ginny wyszarpnęła jego koszulę ze spodni i wśliznęła dłonie pod materiał, by dotknąć jego skóry. Oboje jęknęli z rozkoszy czując ten dotyk, a ręce Harry'ego zeszły niżej i pożądliwie chwyciły jej pośladki.

Normalnie Harry denerwowałby się, nie wiedząc gdzie dotykać, co robić i jak daleko się posunąć, ale na Boga, to była _Ginny_. Stanowiła jego nieodłączną część od lat i dotykanie jej wydawało się najnaturalniejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

Jego usta wróciły do jej ust, skubiąc po drodze wrażliwą żyłkę na jej szyi. Przez jedną szaloną chwilę pożałował, że nie jest wampirem. Mógłby wtedy wbić w nią swoje kły i posmakować jej jeszcze głębiej. Jedna dłoń została na jej pośladkach, a drugą złapał ją za tył głowy i znów nakrył jej wargi swoimi. Westchnęła i wyciągnęła mu koszulę ze spodni całkowicie, by móc przesuwać dłońmi po jego talii. Jej palce prześliznęły się tuż nad rozporkiem jego dżinsów i Harry nagle uświadomił sobie jaki jest twardy. Gdyby jej dłonie przesunęły się choć odrobinę w dół, zapewne skończyłoby się to dla nich obojga bardzo zawstydzająco.

- Harry, _proszę_! – jęknęła.

Ale on nie mógł się już zatrzymać. Nie mógł zmusić się do oderwania od niej, nie mógł puścić jej głowy ani przestać raz za razem zanurzać języka w jej ustach. Szybko nauczył się oddychać przez nos, by ich pocałunki trwały dłużej, a kiedy się od siebie odrywali to tylko po to, żeby wziąć kilka gwałtownych oddechów i znów złączyć się wargami. Harry poczuł, że uginają mu się kolana i pociągnął ją na ziemię nad brzegiem stawu.

Teraz, gdy klęczeli, Ginny poddała się wreszcie wszechogarniającej potrzebie: dotknąć każdego skrawka skóry Harry'ego. Teraz. Zaczęła podciągać koszulę Harry'ego, aż zwinęła się pod jego pachami. W końcu oderwał się na moment od jej ust i gwałtownie zerwał z siebie górną część ubrania. Jęknęła z aprobatą, gdy jego ramiona znów objęły ją w pasie i zaczął opuszczać ją na ziemię.

Położył ją na plecach i oparł się nad nią na rękach. Dyszał ciężko, parząc jej w oczy. Policzki miał zaczerwienione, a włosy rozczochrane w miejscach, gdzie wsunęła palce. Jej usta zaróżowiły się i lekko napuchły, a na jej szyi wykwitło kilka czerwonych śladów. Jej pierś unosiła się w gwałtownym oddechu, a kiedy napotkał jej spojrzenie zrozumiał, że ona pragnie tego tak bardzo jak on.

- Jesteś pewna? – spytał ochryple. – Ginny, powiedz tylko słowo, a przestaniemy.

- Nie chcę przestawać, Harry – odparła. – Po prostu chcę ciebie.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – wyszeptał. Uniósł drżącą dłoń do jej policzka.

- Chcę ciebie. Zawsze chciałam – wyznała Ginny, nim zdołała się powstrzymać.

Harry zamknął oczy, słysząc tą szczerość, a jego głowa opadła, gdy czołem dotknął jej czoła.

- Gin, to zawsze byłaś ty – wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło. – Zawsze tylko ty.

Niech Opatrzność ma go w swojej opiece. On też jej pragnął. Miał wrażenie, że zawsze tak było. Klęknął okrakiem nad jej biodrami i powoli rozpiął jej bluzkę. Nie spuszczała wzroku z jego oczu, gdy on odsłonił ją, i delikatnie odsunął na bok materiał, by ująć w dłonie jej piersi zakryte koronkowym stanikiem.

- Piękna – wyszeptał, po czym pochylił się i przesunął wargami wzdłuż krawędzi materiału. Wysunął język, by posmakować miejsca pomiędzy piersiami, a jej zaparło dech w piersiach, gdy dotknął jej przez materiał.

- Harry! – westchnęła.

Jego imię w jej ustach pozbawiło go resztek samokontroli. Kolejne kilka minut zmieniło się w jego wspomnieniach w jedną zamazaną plamę, gdy przetaczali się po ziemi, zdejmując z siebie kolejne warstwy ubrań. Najpierw to Harry był na górze, a potem Ginny przewróciła go na plecy, by całować jego pierś i musnąć nosem pępek, gdy rozpinała jego pasek. Kiedy rozpięła jego spodnie, Harry uznał, że Ginny ma na sobie za dużo ubrań, więc usiadł, żeby uwolnić ją od stanika. Potem pchnął ją, aż znów znalazł się na niej. Jedną dłonią chronił ją od wilgotnego gruntu, a drugą szarpał się z guzikami na jej szortach, gdy usiłował je ściągnąć z jej bioder.

Dotykanie i… _Drogi Merlinie… _miejsca, w których byli dotykani, stanowiły dla obojga zupełną nowość. Ale Ginny instynktownie wiedziała, że nigdy nie poczuje pełni życia do tego stopnia, jak w tej chwili z Harrym. Tom stał się odległym wspomnieniem. W jej wnętrzu była tylko ona, osoba, która do życia potrzebowała tylko Harry'ego.

Harry czuł się jak w jakimś śnie na jawie, w którym nie był niezgrabnym siedemnastolatkiem, lecz mężczyzną, który dokładnie wiedział gdzie i jak ją dotknąć, by dać jej rozkosz. Z Ginny nie czuł się niepewny czy przestraszony. Zupełnie, jakby robili to ze sobą już wcześniej. Nikt nigdy nie doszedł z nim tak daleko i Harry wiedział, że to dlatego, że czekał na nią. Czekali na siebie.

Jej biodra wygięły się w jego kierunku, jej dłonie szukały i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że minęli już punkt, za którym nie było odwrotu. Nie wahał się, choć wiedział, że powinien. W końcu to, co zaraz zrobią zmieni ich relacje na zawsze. Jednak kiedy ona wyszeptała „nie przestawaj", wiedział, że nie jest w stanie. Kiedy poczuł, że otacza go całkowicie zatrzymał się i popatrzył na nią z zachwytem. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, a po lewym policzku spłynęła drobna łza. Nachylił się i zlizał ją, rozkoszując się słonym posmakiem jej skóry.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Skinęła głową, ale jednocześnie wzięła niepewny oddech.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Po prostu nie oczekiwałam…

- Słyszałem, że za pierwszym razem może boleć – wyszeptał. – Ginny, strasznie przepra…

- Nie – przerwała mu, potrząsając głową. – Spodziewałam się, że zaboli. Jestem po prostu zaskoczona, że nie boli. Ani odrobinę.

Harry powoli poruszył biodrami.

- To nie boli?

- Nie. Trochę na początku, ale potem… - przerwała, a na jej twarz wpłynął promienny uśmiech. – To jest wspaniałe i piękne, zupełnie, jakby to było twoje miejsce. Och, Harry…

Oplotła go rękami i nogami. Jego głowa opadła na jej ramię, a ona szaleńczo całowała jego twarz, szczękę i szyję. W końcu musiał przyspieszyć i ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie tylko potrafił sformułować spójną myśl, ale i wyszeptał jej na ucho sekret, który tak długo skrywał w najodleglejszym zakamarku swojej duszy. Popatrzyła na niego szeroko rozszerzonymi od szoku i namiętności źrenicami, a potem do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, a na twarzy pojawił się przepiękny uśmiech. Wówczas ruszył jeszcze szybciej, a ona dotrzymywała mu kroku, aż, zdumiewające, oboje dotarli na szczyt równocześnie. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku i wreszcie Ginny wyszeptała do niego te cudowne słowa, nim oboje ześliznęli się w otchłań rozkoszy, a ich okrzyki rozbrzmiały na polance.

Po kilku czułych pocałunkach Harry stoczył się z niej. Opadł na ziemię przy jej boku, wciąż ciężko dysząc. Ginny uniosła drżącą rękę, by odgarnąć włosy z oczu i usiłowała zmusić serce, żeby zwolniło. Odetchnęła gwałtownie.

- No to teraz wszystko stało się dużo bardziej skomplikowane.

- No – przyznał z niedowierzaniem. Wciąż był w szoku. Nawet w najdzikszych fantazjach Harry nie przypuszczał, że tak może wyglądać seks. Podejrzewał, że taki dobry będzie jedynie z Ginny.

- Co… co zrobimy? – uniosła głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

Harry przekręcił się na bok i podparł na łokciu.

- Co zrobimy? Zaakceptujemy to. Jutro ty powiesz Deanowi, ja powiem Parvati.

- Tak po prostu?

- Tak po prostu – potwierdził. Cmoknął ją w czubek nosa.

- No nie wiem…

- Ginny – przerwał jej. – Musimy im powiedzieć.

- Tak, ale…

- Żadnych ale. Nie będziemy tego ukrywać. Powiemy wszystkim. Będziemy… wykrzykiwać to po niebiosa.

Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu.

- Co ty nie powiesz? Wykrzykiwać po niebiosa?

- A żebyś, kurde, wiedziała. Chwila. Myślisz, że tego nie zrobię?

Uśmiechnął się do niej, nachylił, pocałował raz i drugi, po czym podniósł się i wciąż nagi podszedł do brzegu stawu. Czuł jak coś w nim wzbiera, jakby coś szykowało się, by wyrwać się na świat. Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się taki szczęśliwy.

- Harry, co ty robisz?

Nie odpowiedział jej. Zamiast tego stanął na brzegu, wziął głęboki oddech, uniósł ręce ku górze i krzyknął:

- NAZYWAM SIĘ… HARRY POTTER… I KOCHAM… GINNY WEASLEY! – wrzasnął tak głośno, że aż poczerwieniał, a żyły na jego szyi nabrzmiały z wysiłku.

Ginny roześmiała się z tego. Radość aż w niej kipiała. Roześmiał się razem z nią, a potem nagle krzyknął ponownie:

- HARRY POTTER KOCHA GINNY WEASLEY! I MAM W DUPIE KTO O TYM WIE!

Odwrócił się z szerokim uśmiechem, żeby na nią popatrzeć.

- Świetne uczucie. Ogromna ulga. Powinnaś spróbować.

- Wariat – zachichotała.

- No dawaj. Nie przestanę, aż ty też wstaniesz i krzykniesz ze mną.

Jej ciało dygotało od śmiechu i szczęścia, ale zdołała potrząsnąć przecząco głową.

- Nie ma mowy – zachichotała. – Nie mogę. Wyglądasz idiotycznie.

Zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

- No dobra, jedziemy dalej.

Odwrócił się do wody i wziął kolejny głęboki oddech.

- HARRY POTTER…

- Dobra, dobra, zrobię to – przerwała mu Ginny, podnosząc się pospiesznie. Skrzyżowała ramiona na nagich piersiach i podbiegła lekko, by dołączyć do niego na brzegu. Nagle poczuła chłód i potarła lekko ramiona, usiłując je rozgrzać.

Stanęła u jego boku, przodem do wody i spojrzała w niebo. Otworzyła usta.

- GINNY WEASLEY…

Jej głos załamał się. Przerwała. W jej gardle rosła gula i coś trzymało ją za serce. Wzięła głęboki wdech i spróbowała ponownie.

- GINNY WEASLEY KOCHA HARRY'EGO POTTERA! – krzyknęła ze wszystkich sił i odkryła, że Harry ma rację. Przyznanie się do tego, czemu tak mocno oboje próbowali zaprzeczyć faktycznie dało jej ogromną ulgę. Zapiszczała i odwróciła się do Harry'ego, który wpatrywał się w nią z szerokim uśmiechem, a jego oczy jaśniały jak nigdy wcześniej.

Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu wziął ją w ramiona i całował namiętnie, aż kolana się pod nią ugięły. A kiedy tak się stało, wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do zaimprowizowanego posłania, które zrobili ze zdjętych ubrań. Położył ją tam delikatnie i zawisł nad nią.

Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Reszta świata zniknęła. Była tylko ona i Harry i przynajmniej na tą noc zapomnieli o Tomie Riddle i jego pieprzonych Śmierciożercach. Zapomnieli o wszystkim poza sobą nawzajem.

Nie mogła obiecać jutra, ale nie mogła odmówić im tej nocy.

* * *

Ginny obudziła się powoli. Stopniowo zaczęło docierać do niej gdzie się znajduje. Nie była, jak oczekiwała, w swoim pokoju w Norze. Leżała na brzegu stawu na tyłach domu na kupce ubrań Harry'ego. Jej dłoń spoczywała na jego piersi, a jego ręka obejmowała jej ramiona. Delikatnie pocałowała go i wyśliznęła się z jego objęć. Usiadła powoli i położyła jego rękę na ziemi.

Napłynęły do niej szczegóły poprzedniej nocy. Spojrzała na Harry'ego. Był piękny w całej nagiej okazałości. Lekka bryza muskała jego rozczochrane włosy.

Westchnęła. Zeszłej nocy nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć czemu czekali tak długo, żeby być ze sobą, czemu tak bardzo z tym walczyli. Ale teraz rozsądek powrócił z podwójną siłą. Byli Dean, Parvati i Tom Riddle.

Poczuła, jak coś się w niej poruszyło i wiedziała, że Tom właśnie pojął gdzie i z kim była. Wąż w jej wnętrzu uniósł łeb i wysyczał ostrzeżenie. Zabije go. Zabierze od niej Harry'ego, jeśli Ginny z nim zostanie.

Ginny przycisnęła do ust drżącą rękę i stłumiła łkanie. Wiedziała, że gad mówi prawdę. Tom nigdy jej nie puszczał i nigdy nie wypuści. Już kiedyś skrzywdził Harry'ego i nie zawaha się zrobić tego ponownie. Pamiętała jak Harry się z nią kochał i radość na jego twarzy, gdy wykrzyczała wyznanie miłości. Jeśli zostanie, Tom nie zawaha się przed niczym, żeby ich rozdzielić. Wszystko co niepewnie stworzyli między sobą zeszłej nocy zniknie i to wszystko będzie jej wina. Harry umrze, a ona nie mogła znieść myśli, że nie usłyszy jego śmiechu już nigdy w życiu.

Ale jeśli odejdzie teraz, jeśli uda, że nic się nie stało, to wszystko i tak zniknie. Znienawidzi ją za to. Pewnie przestaną być przyjaciółmi, a on wróci do Parvati albo jakiejś innej kobiety.

_Ale przynajmniej wciąż będzie żył_, wyszeptał chytry głos w jej głowie.

Jak mogłaby to zrobić? Jak mogłaby go zostawić po tym wszystkim, co się między nimi stało? Jakby w odpowiedzi jej głowa eksplodowała bólem i Tom pokazał jej szczegółową wizję tego, co zrobi, jeśli zostanie z Harrym. W tej wizji użył jej, by zwabić Harry'ego w pułapkę i trzymał ją w niewoli, podczas gdy on torturował Harry'ego, aż wreszcie wybawił go od cierpień zaklęciem śmierci. Pokazał jej płonącą Norę i ciała członków jej rodziny leżące jedno na drugim jak talia kart. I wszystko dlatego, że postanowiła pokochać Harry'ego.

Ginny wiedziała, że wizje zsyłane przez Toma nie muszą się spełnić. Były jedynie dziełem jego wyobraźni. Wiedziała dlaczego Tom chce, żeby zostawiła Harry'ego. Riddle zrobiłby wszystko, byle była nieszczęśliwa. I z jakichś nieznanych przyczyn chciał jej dla siebie. Ale jeśli istniała choć najmniejsza szansa, że mogłaby zostać wykorzystana przeciwko Harry'emu, nawet jeśli tylko dla jakiegoś pomysłu chorego popierdoleńca na zdobycie władzy nas światem, nie mogła ryzykować. Wolała, żeby Harry przeżył. Ludzie wokół niej umierali i nie mogła dopuścić, by to samo stało się z Harrym.

Z bólem serca i ziejącą dziurą w piersi Ginny bezszelestnie wstała i pozbierała rozrzucone przez Harry'ego poprzedniej nocy ubrania. Ubrała się w ciszy, nie spuszczając z niego oczu, by upewnić się, że się nie obudzi. Wciąż było bardzo wcześnie. Zapewne uda jej się wśliznąć do Nory, nim ktokolwiek inny wstanie.

Nałożyła buty i po raz ostatni napawała oczy widokiem Harry'ego, który spał spokojnie z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Westchnęła cicho i ruszyła ku Norze. Nie czuła niczego, jakby poruszała się w transie. Jakimś cudem jej stopy trafiły na ścieżkę do Nory i dotarła do domu nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * *

Harry obudził się gwałtownie, jak to często bywało i zmrużył oczy porażone promieniami słońca prześwitującymi przez korony drzew. Niezgrabnie odszukał leżące przy nim okulary i powoli usiadł, szukając Ginny.

- Ginny? – zawołał.

Cisza.

Wyprostował się i dokładnie rozejrzał po najbliższym otoczeniu. Jej ubrania zniknęły. Uśmiechnął się, wspominając jak szybko je z niej zdjął ubiegłej nocy. Zerknął na zegarek, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Zbliżała się pora drugiego śniadania. Podejrzewał, że Ginny już wstała i poszła do Nory, żeby jej mama nie przyszła jej szukać. Zmarszczył brwi. Dziwne, że go nie obudziła.

Szybko się ubrał. Jedynie od czasu do czasu zatrzymywał się, by złapać się za bolącą głowę. Już nigdy w życiu nie wypije Ognistej Whisky. Poczłapał do Nory wąską ścieżką i wyszedł prosto na grupę Weasleyów sprzątających ogródek po wczorajszym przyjęciu.

- Hej, stary! – zawołał serdecznie Ron. Razem z Hermioną znikali wyczarowane wcześniej krzesła. – Wyglądasz jak kupa gówna!

- Dzięki – odparł oschle Harry. Zauważył, że kilku braci Weasleyów uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco, ale bardziej interesowało go znalezienie Ginny. Jego oczy omiotły ogródek w poszukiwaniu długich rudych włosów.

Kiedy w końcu ją dojrzał, musiał złapać się najbliższego krzesła, bo serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, a płuca zapomniały jak nabierać powietrza. Nagle poczuł mdłości. Ginny szła przez ogródek z Deanem. Trzymali się za ręce i na jego oczach Dean nachylił się i pocałował skroń Ginny.

- Przyprawia o mdłości, co? – spytał Ron, który dostrzegł na co Harry patrzy. – Dogadali się dzisiaj rano. Najwyraźniej Ginny napisała do niego, a on przyszedł przez Fiuu, żeby się mogli pogodzić.

Harry poczuł się, jakby to był kolejny z jego koszmarów. Para szła ku niemu, a kiedy spojrzał Ginny w oczy już wiedział, _wiedział_, że wybrała Deana, a nie jego. Że zmieniła zdanie co do bycia z nim i stracił ją, i to zanim jeszcze mógł z nią tak naprawdę być. Nie było już więcej potrzeby, by ranić dziś uczucia Parvati, ale odkrył, że ma to gdzieś. Jedyna osoba, której pragnął, jedyna której zawsze pragnął, odrzuciła go całkowicie. I nie miała nawet na tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć mu to w twarz.

Dean i Ginny zwolnili, gdy dotarli do Harry'ego, a ten nie mógł oderwać oczu od Ginny.

- Dzień dobry, Harry! – powiedział Dean. Uśmiechał się jeszcze, palant. – Ginny i ja się pogodziliśmy. Super, nie? Skontaktowała się ze mną dzisiaj rano i przyjęła moje przeprosiny – popatrzył czule na swoją dziewczynę. – Powiedziałem jej, że już więcej tego nie spieprzę.

Harry zignorował go. Nie spuszczał wzroku z Ginny.

- Więc to był twój pomysł? – spytał powoli.

Do jej twarzy przykleił się uśmiech. Mogła tak oszukać Deana, ale nie Harry'ego. Skinęła potakująco głową, a Dean wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, próbując ignorować ból serca i ściśnięte płuca i odwrócił się, żeby uścisnąć dłoń Deana.

- Powodzenia, stary – spojrzał ponownie na Ginny. – Będziesz go potrzebował.

Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, ale nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Nie mógł odczytać wyrazu jej oczu. Normalnie poświęciłby chwilę, żeby to rozgryźć, ale jego serce właśnie rozpadło się na trzy osobne kawałki i musiał stamtąd jak najszybciej odejść, zanim obrzyga Deana.

Dean klepnął Harry'ego po plecach, ale Ginny stała twardo na swoim miejscu, nawet kiedy Harry wymijając ich celowo uderzył barkiem w jej bark. Nie widział, jak zamyka na chwilę oczy i bierze drżący oddech przed odwróceniem się z powrotem do Deana.

Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu Ginny tak postąpiła. Wiedział tylko, że szybko musi się znaleźć na osobności. Nie był pewien czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć czemu ona to zrobiła. Czemu kochała się z nim w nocy, żeby pogodzić się ze swoim chłopakiem rano. Gwałtownie wpadł przez kuchenne drzwi i popędził na górę. Ledwie zdołał dopaść pomieszczenia na strychu, kiedy wstrząsnęło nim łkanie. Oparł się od środka plecami o zamknięte drzwi i osunął na ziemię. Obrazy Ginny, która poruszała się pod nim zeszłej nocy wypełniły jego myśli. Przeplatały się z nią, trzymającą się dziś rano z Deanem za rękę. Zacisnął pięści na drewnie po obu stronach głowy.

Z przerażającą jasnością Harry przypomniał sobie, że Ginny ani razu nie powiedziała poprzedniej nocy, że zerwie z Deanem. Prześliznęli się po tej kwestii, a on założył, że ją przekonał. Może ona od początku to planowała.

Przez lata Harry i Ginny niejednokrotnie się ranili. Setki razy kłócili się, by potem sobie wybaczyć. Nieważne jak byliby na siebie źli, zawsze do siebie wracali. Byli jednostką, drużyną, dosłownie nierozłączni i Harry myślał, że nic nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić.

Mylił się.

* * *

Ginny westchnęła i położyła potylicę na oparciu siedzenia w pociągu. Siedziała sama w przedziale i cieszyła się ciszą. Był 1 września i wreszcie wracała do Hogwartu. Reszta lata okazała się żałosna. Ona i Harry zamienili może z dwa zdania w sumie i to wliczając moment, kiedy pogratulowała mu zostania Prefektem Naczelnym. Traktował ją z pogardą, a ona to wszystko przyjmowała. Wiedziała, że na to zasłużyła. Spędzała tyle czasu ile mogła z Luną i Deanem.

Tydzień po dniu, kiedy zostawiła Harry'ego śpiącego nad stawem, została otoczona przez Rona i Hermionę, którzy zażądali odpowiedzi na pytanie co się dzieje między nimi. Założyła, że nie udało im się wyciągnąć niczego z Harry'ego i z powodzeniem unikała bezpośredniej odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Powiedziała im tylko, że pokłócili się. Zapewniła ich, że w końcu rozwiążą tę sprawę, ale to było kłamstwo. Nie sądziła, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek wybaczył jej to, co mu uczyniła. I szczerze mówiąc nie miała mu tego za złe.

Jedynym pozytywem w całej sytuacji było to, że Tom wreszcie przestał dręczyć ją Harrym. Siedział cicho już ponad trzy tygodnie i Ginny uznała to za osobiste zwycięstwo. Najwyraźniej Dean kompletnie nie obchodził Toma. Może Riddle wiedział, że chłopak nie stanowi rzeczywistego zagrożenia.

_Dean_. Westchnęła ponownie. Wykorzystywała go i świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie kochała go. Nawet specjalnie jej się nie podobał. Przyjęła jego przeprosiny tylko dlatego, bo był to sposób na trzymanie Harry'ego na dystans. Wiedziała, że Harry nigdy nie będzie na nią naciskał, jeśli będzie dziewczyną innego faceta. Był na to zdecydowanie zbyt szlachetny. Kiedy Dean spytał wcześniej, czy nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby poszedł na chwilę do Seamusa, Ginny z radością wysłała go w drogę.

Kilka razy niemal powiedziała Harry'emu czemu zostawiła go wtedy nad stawem. Chciała wyjaśnić, że próbuje jedynie zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Że gdyby byli razem, Tom zacząłby na niego polować. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na nią oskarżycielsko, Ginny niemal pękała. Ale potem do domu przychodził jej brat Bill, opowiadał o kolejnym okropnym wyczynie Voldemorta i jej determinacja wzrastała.

Drzwi do jej przedziału stanęły otworem. Wstrzymała oddech na widok Parvati, ciągnącej za sobą niechętnego Harry'ego.

- Cześć, Ginny! – powiedziała wesoło.

Ginny udało się wykrztusić odpowiednio wesołe powitanie i odwzajemnić jej uścisk. Nie miała nic do Parvati, dziewczyna była zdolną, inteligentną czarownicą i przez ostatnich kilka lat relacje między nimi układały się raczej dobrze. Ale nie podobało jej się, że Parvati ma prawo dotykać Harry'ego. Voldemort nie będzie jej groził, że zabije Harry'ego, jeśli będą ze sobą chodzić, nawet jeśli to nic poważnego.

Parvati odwróciła się do Harry'ego, jakby oczekiwała, że przywita się z Ginny, ale ten zignorował ją i usiadł w milczeniu. Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Ginny.

Ginny odpowiedziała uśmiechem, ale to był pusty gest. Czuła ogromne poczucie winy. Parvati byłaby naprawdę zraniona, gdyby dowiedziała się, że Harry i Ginny spali ze sobą. Hermiona i Ron poszli z nimi na podwójną randkę w poprzednim tygodniu i Hermiona powiedziała Ginny, że Harry niechętnie wchodzi w bardziej intymny kontakt fizyczny z Parvati. Najwyraźniej zdumiewało to bezgranicznie biedną dziewczynę, ale nie naciskała. Kiedy Ginny to usłyszała, straciła odrobinę szacunku dla Parvati. Na jej miejscu nalegałaby na poznanie przyczyny.

Zacisnęła pięści na szkolnych szatach. Nie była na jej miejscu. Miała okazję, ale dokonała innego wyboru.

Jeśli Parvati wyczuwała napięcie w przedziale, nic po sobie nie pokazywała. Paplała zadowolona i wydawała się ukontentowana zdawkowymi odpowiedziami Harry'ego i Ginny. Harry siedział z rękami założonymi na piersi i z wściekłą miną wyglądał za okno. Ginny udawała, że interesuje ją opowieść Parvati o jej wakacjach, ale odkryła, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć jej w oczy. Nie spodziewała się takiego poczucia winy.

W końcu Parvati wstała i oznajmiła, że idzie do toalety. Harry wstał, zamierzając wyjść za nią z przedziału, ale dziewczyna poleciła mu usiąść z powrotem. Powiedziała, że zaraz wróci i kazała Harry'emu obiecać, ze poczeka tu na nią. Nie miał wyboru, musiał się zgodzić.

Kiedy Parvati wyszła, napięcie znacząco wzrosło. Ginny była bliska złamania, kiedy nagle Harry odetchnął głęboko, jakby podjął jakąś decyzję i spytał:

- Dlaczego?

Wyrzucił z siebie to słowo, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle zniża się do tego poziomu. Popatrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

- Co?

- Ginny, dlaczego? – spytał ostro. – Dlaczego to zrobiłaś?

Przełknęła ciężko ślinę i opuściła wzrok. Przygotowywała się na tą chwilę, wiedziała, że w końcu będzie musiała wyjaśnić swój czyn, ale nie potrafiła zdecydować czy powiedzieć mu prawdę, czy wymyślić jakąś historyjkę, po której już na zawsze będzie się trzymał z dala od niej.

- Spójrz na mnie – syknął w mowie węży. – Czemu? – to było raczej żądanie, niż pytanie.

Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy i natychmiast wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Nie potrafiła go okłamać. Nie po tym wszystkim co razem przeszli.

- Nie chciałam tego zrobić – wyznała cicho. – Ale kiedy obudziłam się tego ranka, Tom pokazał mi, co się stanie, jeśli zostanę.

Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się nagle. Zamknęła oczy, usiłując odciąć się od wściekłości, która rozbłysła w jego oczach.

- Powiedział, że cię zabije – powiedziała, tłumiąc szloch. – Próbuję cię chronić.

- I ty mu uwierzyłaś?! Od lat próbuje mnie zabić! Chcesz odrzucić to co jest między nami z powodu _Toma_?

- Nie może być nic między nami – wyszeptała. – On mnie nigdy nie wypuści, a ja nie mogę i nie pozwolę, żeby wykorzystał mnie przeciwko tobie.

Zacisnął zęby kilka razy, jakby coś przeżuwał. Ginny czuła, że Harry z całych sił powstrzymuje swój temperament. Zacisnął i rozluźnił pięści, a potem wstał, górując nad nią złowrogo.

- Jesteś większym tchórzem niż myślałem, albo każde pierdolone słowo tamtej nocy płynące z twoich ust było kłamstwem – rzekł twardo.

Ginny otworzyła usta, by zaoponować, powiedzieć, że każde słowo tamtej nocy było prawdą, ale on już ruszył ku drzwiom. Otworzył je szarpnięciem, a potem zatrzasnął z hukiem za sobą. Usłyszała pytający głos Parvati w korytarzu i jego stłumioną odpowiedź.

Wtedy usłyszała radosny głos Deana, witającego się z parą na korytarzu. Znów oparła tył głowy i przygotowywała się do udawania, że jej serce wcale nie obumierało. Nie była tylko pewna ile jeszcze zdoła pociągnąć.

* * *

Harry przycisnął się mocniej do Parvati, usiłując udawać, że jego zdradziecki mózg nie wyobraża sobie w tej chwili Ginny. Pocałował ją mocniej, usiłując wyprzeć twarz Ginny ze swojej głowy. Parvati wzięła tą nagłą intensywność za wzrost zainteresowania nią i wydała z siebie cichy zachęcający dźwięk.

Nie miał pojęcia czemu się tym w ogóle kłopotał. Parvati była miłą dziewczyną i zasługiwała na kogoś, kto ją doceni. Harry wiedział, że chodzi z nią tylko dlatego, że Ginny złamała jego serce, więc potrzebował się czymś podbudować. Szczerze mówiąc Parvati trochę go nudziła.

Przerwał pocałunek i odsunął ją łagodnie od siebie. Popatrzyła na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek, jej usta nabrzmiałe od pocałunku. Na jej twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmieszek satysfakcji, od którego robiło mu się niedobrze. Naprawdę musiał skończyć z nią, nim za bardzo się do niego przywiąże.

- Na razie chyba wystarczy – powiedział. Usiłował się do niej uśmiechnąć. Nie bardzo mu wyszło, ale ona chyba tego nie zauważyła.

Oczy Parvati zabłysły i nachyliła się w przód, może w jakiejś skazanej na niepowodzenie próbie zmiany jego postanowienia. Siedzieli na sofie w pokoju wspólnym. Harry oparł się mocniej na poduszkach, by uciec jej poszukującym ustom. Nagle portret Grubej Damy odskoczył z łoskotem i do środka wpadła rozwścieczona Ginny Weasley, zmierzając w ich kierunku.

- Parvati, chciałabym porozmawiać z Harrym na osobności, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko – wydusiła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Parvati zerknęła niepewnie na Harry'ego, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami i popatrzył na Ginny. Czarnowłosa Gryfonka widziała już wcześniej wkurzoną Ginny Weasley i wiedziała, że nierozsądnie jest stawać między nią i jej celem. Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i wstała.

- Jasne, Ginny. Widziałam już wcześniej tę minę – roześmiała się lekko. – Powodzenia, Harry.

Harry nie odrywał oczu od Ginny i nawet nie zauważył kiedy Parvati się oddaliła. Rozparł się na sofie i popatrzył na nią z drwiną.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc?

- Wiesz skąd właśnie przyszłam? – syknęła.

Harry nie był pewien czemu właściwie miał dzisiaj ochotę na rozwścieczenie jej do białości. Może po prostu chodziło o zranienie jej tak bardzo, jak ona zraniła jego?

- Z tej speluny w Hogsmeade, gdzie dziwki szukają klientów?

Czerwień uderzyła na policzki Ginny po jego wulgarnym żarcie, ale zdołała opanować złość.

- Nie, ty skurwielu. Z biura Dumbledore'a. Który poinformował mnie, że przyszedłeś do niego wczoraj z prośbą, żeby usunął mnie ze stanowiska współprowadzącej GD.

- Och – na twarzy Harry'ego pojawiło się rozczarowanie. – W takim razie cię nie usunie? Szkoda.

- Może zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu poszedłeś do niego za moimi plecami i usiłowałeś mnie wykopać?

Ginny była tak wściekła, że aż dygotała. Harry wiedział jak ważne jest dla niej GD. To była jedyna rzecz, którą wspólnie zbudowali. Jedyna, która wyszła im dobrze. A on powiedział dyrektorowi, że nie sądzi, żeby mogli więcej razem pracować. Próbował odebrać jej ostatnią radość, jaka pozostała w jej życiu. Jeśli Ginny nie spędzałaby wielu godzin na pojedynkach i treningach, nic by jej nie zostało. Nic, co mogłoby odepchnąć Toma w głąb jej umysłu, gdzie nie czułaby jak wąż knuje i syczy. I Harry świetnie to wiedział.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł dalej z tobą pracować – odparł nonszalancko Harry. – Widzisz, ostatnio staram się ograniczyć moje kontakty z najgorszymi sukami.

Ginny gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a kilka podsłuchujących osób aż sapnęło. Od rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego minęły już cztery tygodnie i większość Wieży zauważyła, że ze sobą nie rozmawiają, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Złota para z zeszłego roku była najgorętszym tematem tegorocznych plotek. Głośne kłótnie między Harrym i Ginny w pokoju wspólnym nie były niczym nowym, ale do tej pory zawsze się ze sobą godzili.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że próbowałeś mi to odebrać – powiedziała Ginny, przechodząc na mowę węży. – Wiesz jakie to dla mnie ważne.

- Nic już o tobie nie wiem! – krzyknął do niej Harry w tym samym języku. – Myślałem, że cię znam, ale potem mnie okłamałaś i oszukałaś, a teraz jesteś zupełnie inną osobą.

- Jestem dokładnie tym, kim byłam wcześniej! Nie zmieniłam się! To ty stałeś się taki wrogi wobec mnie!

- Przez ciebie! – wrzasnął na nią po angielsku. – Jestem taki przez ciebie! – wstał i wskazał na nią palcem. – TY mi to zrobiłaś. TY zniszczyłaś nas tak kompletnie, że nic między nami nie zostało!

- Powiedziałam ci czemu to zrobiłam – wyszeptała. Zbladła i trzęsły jej się ręce. – Wiesz czemu…

Harry niemal wybuchnął śmiechem. Potrząsnął głową i wrócił do języka węży:

- To nie wystarczy, Ginny. Albo mnie kochasz, albo nie. A jeśli ze mną nie jesteś, to mnie nie kochasz. Kochasz Toma bardziej.

Uderzyła go z całej siły otwartą dłonią w twarz.

- To nieprawda, pieprzony dupku!

Harry pomasował policzek, gdzie zaczął się już pojawiać czerwony odcisk jej dłoni.

- Nie? Pozwoliłaś mu wygrać. Pozwoliłaś mu doprowadzić się do stanu, w którym robisz to, co ON chce, żebyś robiła.

- Zrobiłam to, żeby cię chronić!

- Zabawne – uśmiechnął się do niej szyderczo. – Ciągle to powtarzasz, ale nie uwierzyłem ci nawet na moment. Na pewno nie czuję się chroniony. _Czuję się_ jakbyś wyrwała moje serce i podeptała je. _Czuję się_, jakbyś była chytrą małą dziwką, która nie ma za knut szacunku do innych i _czuję się_ jak pieprzony idiota, bo kiedykolwiek z tobą byłem.

Słowo „dziwka" nie miało swojego odpowiednika w mowie węży, ale powiedział wystarczająco, by przekazać sens. Harry usiłował być tak okrutny, jak to możliwe. Biorąc pod uwagę minę Ginny, szło mu nieźle.

- Chcę po prostu, żebyśmy byli z powrotem przyjaciółmi – powiedziała w mowie węży. – Przepraszałam i przepraszałam. Co mogę zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczył?

Harry wepchnął ręce w kieszeń i odwrócił się ku schodom.

- Nic nie możesz zrobić – rzucił nad ramieniem. – Bo nigdy ci nie wybaczę.

Jego oczy były twarde i niewybaczające, gdy odwrócił się od niej i powoli wszedł po schodach. Nie chciał patrzeć za siebie, gdzie Ginny zebrała się w sobie na tyle, by udawać, że to co przed chwilą powiedział, nie złamało jej serca. Mógłby zostać, gdyby się rozbeczała i błagała go na kolanach o wybaczenie. Ale to nie było w stylu Ginny, poza tym i tak nie wiedziałby co wtedy z nią zrobić. Nie chciał też widzieć spojrzeń, którymi obrzucali go Ron i Hermiona. Od kilku tygodni, odkąd zaczął się rok szkolny, męczyli go, żeby wyjawił im co się stało. Nie miało jednak znaczenia jak bardzo nienawidził Ginny, po prostu nie mógł tak na nią donosić.

- Znajdziecie do siebie drogę, Harry – zapewniła go Hermiona. – Tak jak zawsze.

Harry jej nie uwierzył.

Wrócił do pokoju i zwalił się na łóżko, zaciągając baldachim. Przycisnął dłonie do oczu i wziął kilka rozdygotanych oddechów. Przerażało go, że będzie nienawidził Ginny przez resztę życia, a jeszcze bardziej to, jaki był dobry w ranieniu jej. Jak dobrze szło im ranienie siebie nawzajem. Z reguły nie odzywali się do siebie, ale kiedy już to robili, on rzucał jakiś wredny komentarz, który nie pozostawał bez odpowiedzi z jej strony. Podejrzewał, że zignorowałaby każdego innego, ale Harry świetnie wiedział gdzie uderzyć, żeby wydobyć reakcję z Ginny Weasley. A jakaś chora część jego umysłu pragnęła wymusić jej reakcję, nawet jeśli była to wściekłość. Jeśli wciąż mógł ją rozzłościć, to może choć odrobinę jej na nim zależało.

Poszedł do Dumbledore'a nie dlatego, że uważał, że nie mogą dalej razem pracować. Wręcz przeciwnie, prowadzenie GD było jedyną rzeczą, którą wciąż mogli robić wspólnie. Ledwie dawali radę przebywać w dwóch przeciwległych kątach tego samego pokoju wspólnego, ale wciąż potrafili zebrać się w sobie na tyle, żeby uczyć ich grupę obrony. Ale wiedział jak bardzo ją zaboli, jeśli nie będzie mogła pomóc z GD. Dumbledore natychmiast przejrzał jego intencje i powiedział mu dość ostro, żeby trzymał swoje prywatne problemy z dala od szkolnych klubów.

Chciał skrzywdzić Ginny, bo był tak wściekły o to, co zrobiła, że czasami to uczucie niemal w całości go pochłaniało. Śnił o tej nocy, którą z nią spędził, ale sny szybko zmieniały się w koszmar na jawie, kiedy budził się i przypominał sobie o tym co zrobiła, jak go zostawiła i wróciła do Deana. Wciąż nie rozumiał jak mogła się tak po prostu odwrócić od wszystkiego co między nimi było. Wiedział, że to wciąż między nimi jest, choć pogrzebane głęboko pod urazą, gniewem i niechęcią.

Prawdę mówiąc zapewne zawsze będzie ją kochał. Szkoda tylko, że tak bardzo ją nienawidził.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- turniej pojedynków w Hogwarcie  
__- spisek Dumbledore'a_


	21. Niedokończone sprawy

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na mojego bloga o książkach: „Z pierwszej półki". Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora: **__Uwaga, ten rozdział zawiera przemoc. Pomysły na niektóre jego fragmenty zostały zaczerpnięte z trzeciego sezonu Battlestar Galactica._

_Dedykuję ten rozdział Rutzy/NYC10016, która powiedziała: „Hej, napisz coś, gdzie Harry i Ginny mają wielką kłótnię, a potem się w sobie zakochują…" Pewnie nie do końca to miała na myśli, ale to dla niej jako lojalnej czytelniczki i przyjaciółki._

* * *

**Rozdział 21 – Niedokończone sprawy**

_Sześć miesięcy później_

Ginny westchnęła z satysfakcją, patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę. Na środku ostatnio powiększonego pokoju treningowego GD wzniesiono podest odgrodzony linami. Uczniowie zgromadzili się wokół platformy dopingując dwóch przeciwników, którzy stali twarzą w twarz na ringu z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Zabrzmiał gong i Krukon ruszył pierwszy. Ginny zmarszczyła brwi. Drugi z walczących był typowym Ślizgonem, który starannie oceniał sytuację zanim zadziałał. Walka zaczęła się i żółte światło zaklęć rozświetliło pomieszczenie.

Turniej był pomysłem Dumbledore'a. Entuzjastycznie wyjaśnił go Harry'emu i Ginny przed świętami, a oni ogłosili Turniej Pojedynków na pierwszym spotkaniu GD po Nowym Roku. Uczniowie zgłaszali się, a pary pojedynkowe były dobierane losowo. Dodatkowym utrudnieniem był fakt, że każda para mogła używać przeciwko sobie tylko jednego, tego samego zaklęcia. Dumbledore sam wyselekcjonował kilka mniej niebezpiecznych zaklęć i klątw i wrzucił kartki z zapisanymi nazwami do jaskrawego purpurowego kapelusza, którego, jak Ginny podejrzewała, czasami używał również w charakterze nakrycia głowy. Po ogłoszeniu każdej pary, dyrektor sięgał do kapelusza i losował zaklęcie, którego będą używać. Walka kończyła się, kiedy jeden z przeciwników stracił różdżkę albo został wyliczony do pięciu po knokckdownie. To był świetny sposób na nauczenie efektywnego używania mniej efektownych zaklęć.

Ginny stała na balkonie, który Dumbledore wzniósł dla nauczycieli, żeby mogli oglądać walki. Nie wrzuciła swojego nazwiska do puli i nie była pewna czy to zrobi.

- Ginny, będziesz walczyła?

Ginny odwróciła się słysząc pytanie profesora. Dumbledore stał obok niej, a w jego oczach za okularami tańczyły ogniki.

- Nie wiem, panie profesorze. Myślałam, że może dorzucę swoje imię nieco później.

- Widzę, że Harry został wylosowany do walki z panem Malfoyem.

Ginny skrzywiła się. Wydawało jej się, że nikt nie może wpływać na kojarzenie par, ale to niezwykły zbieg okoliczności, że Harry stanie akurat naprzeciwko swojego starego szkolnego rywala.

- Uważam, że Harry go pokona – oznajmiła stanowczo. – A co pan uważa, profesorze?

- Uważam, że to ciekawe, iż niezależnie od ewidentnych animozji między tobą i Harrym w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, wciąż wspierasz go w walce.

Zarumieniła się.

- Nooo, Harry to znakomity wojownik – zająknęła się. – To logiczne, że go pokona.

Dumbledore przechylił głowę i popatrzył na nią.

- Ginny, mogę mówić szczerze?

Skinęła głową.

- Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

Oczy Dumbledore'a patrzyły łagodnie, ale w jego głosie dźwięczała stal, której nie sposób było zignorować.

- Normalnie nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się interweniować w prywatne sprawy moich uczniów – rzekł dyrektor. – Jednak niezgoda panująca pomiędzy tobą i Harrym spędza mi sen w powiek.

Oczy Ginny niebezpiecznie błysnęły.

- Nie widzę jak…

- Ginny, Ginny – przerwał jej Dumbledore pojednawczym tonem. – Nie sądź, że winię któreś z was – położył jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Będę z tobą całkowicie szczery. O to mnie zawsze prosisz, czy nie tak?

Skinęła głową bez słowa.

- Ty i Harry potrzebujecie się nawzajem – powiedział nie owijając w bawełnę. – Niezależnie od tego co wydarzyło się między wami, musicie znaleźć sposób, by rozwiązać tę kwestię. Voldemort wygrywa każdego dnia, w którym wasza przyjaźń pozostaje w zawieszeniu. Wiem, że kłóciliście się już wcześniej, ale ten rozłam wydaje się mieć – badawczo spojrzał jej w twarz – wyjątkowo fatalne skutki. A jeśli zrujnuje to waszą przyjaźń na zawsze, to Tom Riddle osiągnie zwycięstwo. On pragnie zniszczyć was oboje, ale w obecnej sytuacji sami się wyniszczacie, on tylko musi was przeczekać.

Ostre słowa, ale jego ton, postawa i to jak trzymał ją za ramię, by złagodzić cios sprawiło, że do oczu Ginny napłynęły łzy. Tak ją męczyła ta niezgoda z Harrym. Miała dość pełnych jadu słów i okrutnego traktowania siebie nawzajem. Męczyło ją poczucie winy, pożerające ją co noc i dziura w sercu, w miejscu, które kiedyś on zajmował. Był na nią zły, bo zrobiła coś niewybaczalnego, a ona była zła na niego, bo on nie mógł jej wybaczyć. Chciała po prostu odzyskać swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Zrobiłam coś naprawdę okropnego – wyznała cicho. Zamrugała szaleńczo, usiłując powstrzymać napływające jej do oczu łzy. – I nie mam pojęcia, czy on mi to kiedykolwiek wybaczy. Jest na mnie taki zły.

Dłoń Dumbledore'a na jej ramieniu zacisnęła się odrobinę mocniej.

- Musi być jakiś sposób, by uwolnił z siebie tę złość i pozbył się jej.

- Próbowałam… - zaczęła, ale dyrektor przerwał jej, potrząsając głową.

- Niewystarczająco – odparł. – Widziałem jak się nawzajem traktujecie. On pragnie walki. Chce cię zranić, tak, jak ty najwyraźniej zraniłaś jego.

- Ale on mnie rani! Codziennie!

- Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco – zauważył oschle starzec. – Cokolwiek mu zrobiłaś, wywarło to na niego przemożny wpływ. Rozmawiałem z nauczycielami i twierdzą, że postawa was obojga na lekcjach pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Co w takim razie powinnam zrobić?

Dumbledore wyprostował się i spojrzał na ring pod nimi.

- Wydaje mi się, że będzie to prostsze niż ci się wydaje. Jak rozumiem nie zdążyłaś jeszcze zgłosić się do zawodów?

Ginny podążyła za jego spojrzeniem ku pojedynkującym się uczniom.

- Tak jak powiedziałam, ale co…

- Pan Potter będzie walczył z panem Malfoyem po tej rundzie – powiedział. – Ale reguły nie zabraniają jednej osobie walczyć dwukrotnie w ciągu jednego dnia – zerknął na nią. – Po następnej rundzie pudełko do którego wrzucisz swoje nazwisko będzie puste. Jeśli znajdą się w nim tylko dwa nazwiska, zostaną automatycznie połączone.

Ginny gapiła się na nauczyciela. Nie była głupia, ale ciężko było jej pojąć, co on zamierza w ten sposób zaaranżować. Dumbledore zasugerował, żeby ona i Harry zmierzyli się na ringu. Ale… chwila, moment… to nie takie głupie. Harry był tak wściekły, że pewnie nie będzie tamował swojej agresji.

Ginny puściła poręcz balkonu i wyprostowała się. Mogło nie zadziałać, ale musiała spróbować. Teraz musiała tylko przekonać Harry'ego, żeby ją obił.

* * *

Harry podskakiwał lekko, rozgrzewając się w oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie jego walki z Malfoyem. Ron uznał to za rękę opatrzności, jako że był pewien, że Harry „skopie fretce dupę". Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, dodając mu odwagi, ale Harry widział niepokój w jej oczach.

Nie wątpił, że zdoła załatwić Malfoya, ale Ślizgon po drugiej stronie ringu wyraźnie się cieszył, więc trzeba było uważać na jego podstępy. Wylosowali ogłuszacze i Harry ucieszył się, że nie coś bardziej śmiercionośnego. Chociaż dobrze wycelowany ogłuszacz i tak mógł nieźle zaboleć.

Zabrzmiał gong oznajmiający początek pojedynku, ale Harry pozostał na miejscu. Postanowił zobaczyć, czy Malfoy zaatakuje pierwszy. Obaj przyglądali się sobie z przeciwległych krańców ringu. Na twarz Malfoya wpłynął arogancki uśmieszek i Harry poczuł pokusę, by odpowiedzieć mu tym samym.

Malfoy nie uczęszczał na GD, więc nie miał pojęcia o poziomie, jaki Harry prezentował w pojedynkach. Na szczęście w turnieju mogli brać udział wszyscy uczniowie piątego roku i starsi, więc Malfoy miał dostać nauczkę.

Harry'emu znudziło się powstrzymywanie aroganckiego uśmiechu, który wdzierał się na jego twarz, więc po prostu pozwolił mu się objawić w pełnej okazałości. Od dawna miał ochotę na dobrą walkę i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić lepszego sposobu na pozbycie się złego nastroju niż spranie Malfoya na kwaśne jabłko.

Na szczęście lub nieszczęście, nie był do końca pewien, obaj postanowili zaatakować dokładnie w tej samej chwili. Uchylił się przed zmierzającym w jego stronę ogłuszaczem i walka zaczęła się na poważnie.

Po pięciu minutach wciąż walczyli. Harry wykonywał uniki po całym ringu, omijając nawałę zaklęć Malfoya. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał na głos, ale Ślizgon okazał się lepszy, niż się Harry spodziewał. Harry nie rzucał zaklęć tak często jak Malfoy. Chciał wyczerpać Ślizgona fizycznie, a potem się z nim rozprawić.

Po kolejnych kilku minutach obaj walczący wciąż rywalizowali w ringu. Napięcie w pomieszczeniu rosło, gdy kibice dopingowali coraz głośniej swoich zawodników. Harry nie zauważył, kiedy Ginny dołączyła do tłumu zgromadzonego przy linach, ale kiedy Malfoy cisnął ogłuszaczem, który zmusił Gryfona do przetoczenia się po macie, żeby go uniknąć, Harry spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Czas zwolnił. Zaciskała dłonie na linach otaczających ring z pełną napięcia twarzą.

- Wstawaj! – wrzasnęła na niego, przekrzykując tłum. – WSTAWAJ! Przestań lecieć w chuja i DORWIJ GO!

Zauważył coś znajomego w jej oczach i nagle poczuł się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu minionych tygodni. Mimo wszystkiego co między nimi zaszło, ona wciąż w niego wierzyła. Widział to w jej twarzy. Przez ułamek sekundy czuł się, jakby nic między nimi się nie zmieniło: jakby nie przespali się ze sobą, jakby nie złamała jego serca i jakby nie spędzili ostatnich sześciu miesięcy raniąc się raz po raz.

Wypełniła go moc i Harry błyskawicznie zerwał się na równe nogi. Malfoy puszył się jak paw po drugiej stronie ringu i zbyt późno zauważył wstającego przeciwnika.

Harry wykrzyczał inkantację, wkładając w zaklęcie całą moc, którą gromadził w trakcie pojedynku. Czerwone światło popędziło w stronę Malfoya i trafiło go idealnie w środek piersi. Blondyn runął na plecy, otwierając ze zdziwienia usta i oczy.

Pokój eksplodował. Gryfoni, Krukoni i Puchoni wrzeszczeli triumfalnie. Harry odwrócił się do widowni. Dyszał ciężko, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zauważył, że Ron i Hermiona wiwatują głośniej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ginny stała z boku z domyślnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Pozwolił sobie na krótką chwilę zatracić się w marzeniach. Gdyby ostatniego lata wszystko między nimi nie uległo zmianie, zapewne świętowałby teraz z nią.

Nie pomyślał nawet, by poszukać wzrokiem Parvati. W końcu jednak i tak ją dojrzał. Wodziła rej wśród grupy rozplotkowanych Gryfonek. Harry wywrócił oczami i zszedł z podestu. Podszedł do pudełka ze zgłoszeniami, do którego zwycięzca każdego pojedynku musiał włożyć różdżkę. Jedno z tajemniczych urządzeń Dumbledore'a rejestrowało zwycięstwo z punktu widzenia różdżki. Harry nie miał pojęcia do czego Dumbledore użyje tych informacji, ale dyrektor zapewnił, że to standardowa procedura w każdym turnieju pojedynkowym.

- Nie spieszyło ci się – skomentował oschły głos za jego plecami.

Harry zesztywniał, ale nie odwrócił się. Był jej wdzięczny za ten ostatni okrzyk, który zmobilizował go do zakończenia walki, ale nic się między nimi nie zmieniło. Poza tym obawiał się, że jeśli teraz zobaczy jego twarz, to zorientuje się _jak bardzo_ potrzebował jej wsparcia, żeby wygrać.

- Chciałem go zmęczyć – odpowiedział. Urządzenie odczytujące różdżkę zawirowało po raz ostatni, więc zabrał swoją broń. Wciąż jednak się nie odwracał.

Ginny przesunęła się i stanęła obok niego.

- Wiesz, nie zgłosiłam się jeszcze do turnieju – powiedziała spokojnie.

- Naprawdę?

Udawał, że go to nie interesuje, ale szczerze mówiąc zastanawiał się wcześniej, czemu nie widział jej nazwiska na tablicy. Ale to był dopiero pierwszy dzień zawodów, więc uznał, że młoda kobieta czeka, żeby pojedynkować się ze zwycięzcami dzisiejszych potyczek.

- Czekałam na właściwego partnera – wyjaśniła w języku węży. Wstrząśnięty Harry uniósł głowę, kiedy powód jej zachowania dotarł wreszcie do jego ociężałej mózgownicy.

Wtedy już nie mógł się powstrzymać i obrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. Ona wpatrywała się w niego, unosząc jedną brew.

- Nie mówisz poważnie – wyrzucił z siebie. – Nie ma mowy, żeby z tobą walczył.

Uniosła drugą brew.

- A co, boisz się, że przegrasz?

Przymrużył oczy.

- Nie. Boję się, że cię zabiję.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Przecież mnie nienawidzisz. Wydawałoby się, że to kusząca perspektywa.

- Nie – rzekł, potrząsając głową. – Nie zrobimy tego.

- Nigdy nie słyszałam, żebyś uciekł przed wyzwaniem, Potter. A może fretka za bardzo cię wyczerpała?

To było poniżej pasa. Szlag, jak ona dobrze wiedziała gdzie użądlić, żeby zapiekło. Chociaż świetnie wiedział, że prowokuje go, żeby zgodził się na ten pojedynek, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Naprawdę dobrze się poczuje, zmazując ten pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek z jej twarzy…

Ginny wyciągnęła różdżkę. Nie odrywając spojrzenia od jego oczu, dotknęła wieka pudełka ze zgłoszeniami, które leżało koło nich na stole. Na moment rozbłysło błękitne światło, oznajmiające, że właśnie dołączyła do turnieju.

Harry spojrzał na pudełko. Wiedział, że jest puste. Jeśli teraz doda do niego swoje zgłoszenie, zostaną dobrani automatycznie. Zanim zdołał się zastanowić dlaczego Ginny tak bardzo chce z nim walczyć, poczuł, że jego ręka unosi różdżkę i dotyka nią pudełka.

Rozbłysło błękitne światło i rozległ się gong. Na magicznej tablicy wyników, którą profesor McGonagall zawiesiła w pokoju pojawiło się „G. Weasley vs. H. Potter".

Zapadła cisza. Uczniowie to patrzyli na tablicę, to wyciągali szyję, by pogapić się na Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy obrzucali się pochmurnymi spojrzeniami przy stole zgłoszeniowym. Wszyscy wiedzieli o ich skłóceniu, szkoła gadała o tym od wielu miesięcy, więc wszyscy wiedzieli, że ich walka będzie czymś więcej niż przyjacielską rywalizacją.

Rozbrzmiał kolejny gong i obok imion zawodników pojawiła się nazwa zaklęcia, którego będą przeciwko sobie używać: zaklęcie tłukące. Kilka osób westchnęło, a większość Gryfonów jęknęła.

Harry Potter i Ginny Weasley mieli się zaraz sprać na kwaśne jabłko.

* * *

Tłum pozostawał ożywiony, a od nerwowej energii iskry niemal latały w powietrzu. Harry i Ginny stali przy dwóch końcach ringu plecami do siebie, wysłuchując ostatnich rad przyjaciół.

- Harry, nie możesz się powstrzymywać – mówił Ron. – Ona będzie liczyć na to, że nie odważysz się uderzyć dziewczyny.

- On nie będzie się powstrzymywał – Hermiona ostrzegła Ginny. – Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

- Po prostu wyjdź i skończ to szybko. Nie chcę patrzeć, jak ty i moja siostra obijacie się nawzajem.

- Nie wiem, czemu to robisz, ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz – powiedziała niespokojnie Hermiona do Ginny.

Ginny zignorowała przyjaciółkę i zrobiła kilka ruchów barkami, by się rozgrzać. Mieli trzydzieści minut na przygotowanie do walki, a ona zużyła większość tego czasu na bieg do Gryffindoru, gdzie przebrała się w koszulkę i bawełniany dres, który pozwalał jej łatwiej się poruszać.

W głębi serca była przerażona. Nie bała się bólu, przynajmniej nie fizycznego. Wytrzyma wszystko, co rzuci na nią Harry. Była pewna, ze jest w stanie nawet go pokonać. Nie, bała się tego, co mu zrobiła. Bała się, że nic pomiędzy nimi już nigdy nie będzie w porządku, że ta walka niczego nie rozwiąże. Że straciła go na zawsze.

Jednocześnie obrócili się twarzami do siebie. Harry też zmienił ubrania i Ginny oceniła jego kamienną twarz. Wyglądało na to, że bierze to na poważnie. Była mu za to wdzięczna. Zaryzykowała szybkie zerknięcie na galerię, skąd obserwował ich Dumbledore. Dyrektor patrzył skoncentrowany, bez błysku w oczach, a usta zacisnął w wąską kreskę. Najwyraźniej nie tylko ona odczuwała napięcie panujące w pomieszczeniu.

Rozległ się sygnał oznajmiający początek pojedynku, ale żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Harry skupił się na Ginny. Wszystko inne zniknęło. Był tylko on, ona i walka między nimi. Obserwował ją, szukając jakiegokolwiek znaku, że zamierza ruszyć do akcji.

Kiedy ruszyła, stało się to tak szybko, że ledwo dostrzegł ruch jej różdżki. Zaskoczyła go i jego głowa odskoczyła do tyłu po silnym ciosie pod oko. Zaklął i odpowiedział tym samym, ale ona wykonała piruet i zaklęcie zaabsorbowała osłona otaczająca ring, która chroniła widzów.

Harry zebrał się w sobie i uspokoił. Nie ma sensu atakować w gniewie, popełni tylko głupie błędy. Jego oczy podążały za jej poruszającą się po ringu postacią. Okrążali się niczym pantery. Policzył do trzech i zaatakował. Jego różdżka poruszała się błyskawicznie, gdy zadawał cios za ciosem. Uniknęła trzech pierwszych, ale czwarty trafił ją w usta i oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, gdy zorientował się, że wytoczył pierwszą krew.

Po kilku minutach był skłonny przyznać, że w tym ataku popełnił poważny błąd. Choć rozciął jej wargę, Ginny jedynie uśmiechnęła się, otarła krew palcami i zmrużyła oczy jak kot. Potem wyprowadziła serię ciosów i Harry musiał tańczyć po całym ringu, by ich unikać. Jednak większość zaklęć dochodziła do celu i Harry czuł się, jakby uderzało go kilka pięści. Jego szczęka i tułów płonęły bólem.

- Dawaj, Harry – rzuciła Ginny z pogardą. Odskoczyła, podczas gdy on łapał oddech. Rozłożyła ręce i wspięła się na palce, zaciskając różdżkę w prawej dłoni. – Boisz się uderzyć dziewczynę?

Ponownie ruszyła różdżką i Harry poczuł, jak na jego barku ląduje kolejny cios. Zatoczył się i oparł na linach, a ona zbliżyła się, unosząc złowieszczo różdżkę.

- Przestań odpuszczać, Harry. Przecież od dawna chcesz mnie uderzyć. To twoja szansa.

Zatrzymała się i przechyliła głowę.

- A może po prostu jesteś takim słabeuszem? Może walka z Malfoyem wyczerpała cię bardziej niż sądziłam, co? A może to ja jestem taka _dobra_.

Uderzyła jeszcze raz i głowa Harry'ego odskoczyła do tyłu, gdy zaklęcie trafiło go w podbródek.

Coś w nim pękło. Później, gdy zastanawiać się będzie nad tą chwilą, uzna, ze faktycznie się powstrzymywał. Że nie mógł się zmusić, żeby uderzyć dziewczynę, nawet Ginny. Ale jej kpiny, pogardliwe uśmieszki i nieustanna nawała zaklęć sprawiły, że przestał być gentlemanem.

Z warkotem odepchnął się od lin i poprzecznym ruchem machnął różdżką w jej stronę. Zaklęcie trafiło ją w brzuch i zgięła się na moment, gdy jej mięśnie absorbowały uderzenie. Nie czekał, aż odzyska siły i wyprowadził kolejny cios. Ten trafił ją w policzek. Potem następny w szczękę, następny w ramię i po raz kolejny w brzuch. Wkrótce przyparł ją do narożnika, gdzie zalał ją potokiem zaklęć tak szybkich, że mogła jedynie unieść dłonie, żeby osłonić twarz przed ciosami, podczas gdy magiczne pięści spadały na jej ramiona i pierś.

Za każdym razem, gdy zaklęcie dochodziło do celu, Harry czuł coś, czego nie umiał nazwać. Bicie jej było przyjemne. W każde zaklęcie wkładał pół roku frustracji, gniewu i krzywdy i za każdym razem gdy uderzał, czuł, jak odrobina tych zablokowanych w jego wnętrzu emocji uwalnia się.

Zatrzymał nawałę ciosów i zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Ginny łapała ciężko oddech zgięta w pół. Usiłowała się wyprostować. Zrobiła kilka kroków w jego stronę, a on wypalił kolejne zaklęcie, które trafiło ją w policzek i powaliło na matę.

Tłum westchnął, ale Ginny zdołała unieść się na czworaka, jej rudy koński ogon opadał jej na twarz, gdy z wysiłkiem próbowała się podnieść. Jej przyjaciele przy linach krzyczeli, zachęcając, żeby wstawała, a Harry darł się na nią ze środka ringu:

- No dawaj! Wstawaj! To ty mnie na to namówiłaś, to teraz mamy to skończyć!

Ginny uniosła głowę i dojrzała Colina, który pokrzykiwał do niej zachęcająco. Stał obok Hermiony, która obserwowała ją z błagalną miną. Zastanawiała się czy Hermiona prosi ją, żeby się poddała i skończyła tę walkę czy żeby wstała i wykończyła Harry'ego. Ale i tak miała to gdzieś. Ginny Weasley nigdy nie odpuszczała walki i nie zamierzała teraz zaczynać.

Przeniosła ciężar ciała na prawą rękę i uniosła różdżkę lewą, by uderzyć w stronę Harry'ego. Potężne zaklęcie trafiło go w kolano i upadł z hukiem na matę. Widziała, że trochę go oszołomiła i skorzystała z tej przerwy, żeby unieść się na nogi.

Parvati stała między widzami, załamując ręce i patrząc na pojedynek Harry'ego i Ginny. Nie była pewna o co tu chodzi. Jej związek z Harrym był dość luźny i rzadko rozmawiali o poważnych sprawach. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego on i Ginny byli skłóceni od zeszłego lata. Ale nie była głupia i zdawała sobie sprawę, że to co dzieje się w ringu to coś bardzo ważnego. A choć tłukli się bez litości Parvati przez moment poczuła zazdrość o Ginny Weasley. Wątpiła, żeby Harry kiedykolwiek miał o niej tak dobre zdanie, by traktować ją jako równą sobie.

- Co tu się do cholery dzieje? – usłyszała wstrząśnięty głos i odwróciła się. Dean wreszcie przyszedł. Przegapił większość turnieju i nie wiedział, że jego dziewczyna wyzwała Harry'ego Pottera na pojedynek.

- A na co ci to wygląda? – zawołała, usiłując przekrzyczeć rozentuzjazmowany tłum.

- Że usiłują się nawzajem pozabijać! – odkrzyknął.

Faktycznie. Harry i Ginny podnieśli się już na nogi i obrzucali zaklęciami, z których większość dochodziła celu. Wyglądało na to, że są u kresu wytrzymałości i ledwo udawało im się chwiejnie poruszać po ringu w próbie uniknięcia ciosów przeciwnika. Ich twarze pokrywała krew, a Parvati widziała też pokrwawione miejsca na innych częściach ciała, gdzie ciosy okazały się na tyle silne, by przeciąć skórę.

- Można tak powiedzieć! – odpowiedziała Deanowi.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nagle nawiązali nić porozumienia. Parvati zastanawiała się czy dla reszty szkoły też było takie oczywiste, że Harry i Ginny nigdy tak naprawdę nie należeli do Parvati czy Deana. Należeli tylko do siebie i zawsze tak było.

Harry tracił szybko siły, ale pocieszało go, że Ginny też wyraźnie się męczyła. Uniki wykonywali jedynie pro forma, zadowalało ich tłuczenie przeciwnika na miazgę.

Wypalił kolejne zaklęcie, które trafiło ją w ramię, a siła ciosu obróciła ją wokół własnej osi. Odwróciła się do niego i jej celne zaklęcie w żebra mocno utrudniło mu oddychanie. Dłoń Harry'ego była spocona, a zapewne i pokryta krwią, ale zdołał utrzymać różdżkę. Pojedynek kończył się, gdy jeden z walczących stracił różdżkę lub został wyliczony do pięciu. A kiedy zostali dobrani w parę, stali się częścią magicznego kontraktu. Musieli walczyć aż do wyłonienia zwycięzcy.

Harry nie słyszał już rozkrzyczanego, dopingującego ich tłumu. Nie dostrzegał Rona i Hermiony, którzy z trupiobladymi twarzami stali przy linach, ani tego, że ich pozostali przyjaciele już dawno przestali entuzjastycznie ich dopingować. Widział tylko Ginny. Młoda czarodziejka wyglądała przerażająco, oboje tak wyglądali. Harry czuł w ustach smak krwi, a każdy mięsień jego ciała bolał, jakby został wielokrotnie obity. Jedno z oczu zapuchło mu tak, że niemal nic przez nie nie widział, a wargi obrzękły mu tak mocno, że nie był pewien czy będzie w stanie mówić.

Biała koszulka Ginny poplamiona była smugami szkarłatu w miejscach, gdzie użyła materiału, by otrzeć pot i krew z twarzy. Widział, że osłania swoją prawą stronę. Prawdopodobnie stłukł jej w pewnym momencie żebra, może nawet kilka złamał. Powinien być przerażony, że potrafili tak mocno się nawzajem pobić, ale jakaś jego część czuła, że od dawna tego potrzebowali. Poczuł się zdumiewająco wolny. Po raz pierwszy odkąd się ze sobą przespali nie czuł wściekłości. A kiedy gniew zniknął, pozostała jedynie ogromna tęsknota za najlepszą przyjaciółką… i to jak bardzo wciąż ją kochał.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Po jej twarzy spływały łzy, ale trudno było je dostrzec, ze względu na jej opuchnięte oczy i rozbity nos. Nie patrzył jej prosto w oczy już od bardzo dawna i kiedy ujrzał te wszystkie emocje wirujące za brązowymi tęczówkami, poczuł jak coś w nim pęka.

Ginny wiedziała, że sprowokowała tę walkę w nadziei, że zdołają dosłownie wybić sobie z głowy wzajemny gniew i nienawiść. Jednak nie zdała sobie sprawy nim było za późno, że każdy cios różdżki Harry'ego odłupywał mały kawałek skorupy, którą wzniosła wokół siebie z gniewu, bólu, strachu i niechęci do samej siebie, póki nie pozostała sama naga prawda. Prawda, którą na długo pogrzebała gdzieś na dnie serca: kochała Harry'ego Pottera nieprzerwanie przez cały ten czas. Jej uczucia do niego… jej miłość… okazały się silniejsze od nich obojga. Zmęczyły ją ciągłe próby ucieczki, ignorowania i zaprzeczania wszystkiemu. A kiedy to zniknęło, pozostała tylko akceptacja.

Ta chwila ujawniła też inną prawdę: Harry Potter ją _kochał._ Miał to wypisane na twarzy i pewnie zawsze tak było. Tylko jej głupota uniemożliwiała jej uwierzenie w to. Pozwoliła Tomowi na wmówienie jej, że nie warto o to walczyć.

Ich wspólna pokręcona historia zmieniła ich dogłębnie i wzmocniła więź między nimi. Jeśli wciąż czuli tyle gniewu, miłości w ich sercach musiało być jeszcze więcej. Wiedziała to aż za dobrze, bo oba te uczucia koegzystowały w jej sercu. Przeszłość okazała się testem ich miłości, która przetrwa wszystko, co stanie jej na drodze, nawet Voldemorta. Może nadszedł czas, żeby przestała się temu opierać.

Ginny chwiejnie ruszyła ku niemu. Potknęła się i wypaliła kolejne szalone zaklęcie, które przeleciało nad jego głową. On niepewnie przesunął się ku niej i chwycił ją w ramiona. Jej różdżka upadła na matę. Rozległ się gong, a magiczna tablica wyników ogłosiła Harry'ego zwycięzcą.

Ginny oplotła go ramionami i oparła głowę na jego ramieniu. Harry rozstawił szeroko nogi, by utrzymać ich oboje w pionie, ale był tak wyczerpany, że musiał się o nią oprzeć. Podtrzymywali się tak nawzajem, napierając na siebie, by utrzymać się na nogach.

- Tęskniłam za tobą – szepnęła.

Harry przytulił ją mocniej, ukrywając twarz na jej szyi. Poczuł raczej niż zobaczył, jak kropla jego krwi spada jej na skórę.

- Ja… - musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle. – Ja też za tobą tęskniłem.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- Harry i Ginny będą musieli wszystko sobie wyjaśnić  
- a Ron palnie im kazanie_


	22. Naprawić to

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Ten rozdział jest dla tych czytelników, którzy dziwili się, że nie ma fanfików, w których Dumbledore byłby pozytywną postacią :) Tradycyjnie zapraszam na mojego bloga o książkach: „Z pierwszej półki". Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 22 – Naprawić to**

Profesor Dumbledore stał ze stoickim spokojem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i czekał, aż Madam Pomfrey skończy załamywać ręce nad dwójką najnowszych pacjentów.

- … uczniowie, którzy się tłuką – mamrotała pod nosem. Wstała, żeby zwilżyć wilgotną ścierkę, której używała, żeby zetrzeć krew z rozcięcia na czole Ginny. – A nauczyciele w tym czasie siedzą i się gapią!

- Za moich czasów nie do pomyślenia – kontynuowała ponuro. Przeciągnęła różdżką nad rozcięciem, przywołując magiczne szwy, które ściągnęły brzegi rany. – Za moich czasów szanowało się innych uczniów!

Mówiła patrząc karcąco na Ginny z różdżką w jednej dłoni, podczas gdy palcami drugiej delikatnie badała jej żebra. Kiedy Ginny pisnęła z bólu, pielęgniarka pokiwała z satysfakcją głową.

- Masz trzy stłuczone żebra, młoda damo – powiedziała Pomfrey. – Dam ci eliksir wzmacniający mięśnie, ale przez następnych kilka dni będziesz obolała.

Wyszła na zaplecze szpitala, zostawiając Harry'ego i Ginny tylko z dyrektorem. Dumbledore podszedł do nich, a jego fioletowa peleryna wirowała wokół niego. Stanął między ich łóżkami i spojrzał oczami, w których tańczyły ogniki, najpierw na jedno, potem na drugie.

- Wierzę, że oboje jesteście usatysfakcjonowani rezultatem waszego pojedynku? – spytał łagodnie.

Harry pokiwał głową, a Ginny odpowiedziała cicho:

- Tak, panie profesorze.

- To dobrze – rzekł, gładząc się po długiej brodzie. – Wiecie, nakłonienie dwójki ludzi tak upartych jak wy do udziału w tak skomplikowanej intrydze nie było prostą sprawą – zignorował zdumienie na ich twarzach i kontynuował: - Z reguły w takich sytuacjach uważam, że co za dużo to niezdrowo, ale w tym wypadku – uśmiechnął się – niezbędna okazała się pomysłowość.

Ginny otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale odkryła, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Czy cała ta sprawa, cały turniej, został zorganizowany tylko dla nich dwojga? Tylko po to, żeby ze sobą walczyli? Skąd Dumbledore mógł wiedzieć, że to zadziała? A co jeśli nie zgodziliby się walczyć ze sobą?

- Złożone plany wymagają dobrego zgrania czasowego, a nad większością czynników nie ma kontroli, ale w tym wypadku dość łatwo było przewidzieć wasze zachowanie – powiedział Dumbledore, odgadując o czym myśli Ginny. Zrobił krok w tył i poprawił kapelusz. – Spodziewam się, że chcecie zostać sami, więc was zostawię, ale oczekuję was o jakiejś dogodnej dla was porze jutro w moim biurze. Mamy dużo kwestii do omówienia.

Skinął głową Ginny, mrugnął do Harry'ego i odszedł, a jego szaty powiewały za nim. Harry obserwował go, aż trzasnęły drzwi od Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a potem odwrócił się do Ginny i zapytał unosząc brwi:

- Czemu czuję się jak pionek z zestawu szachowego Rona?

Ginny parsknęła i odpowiedziała:

- Wydaje mi się, że oboje byliśmy pionkami. Ciekawe czemu tak bardzo zależy mu na tym, żebyśmy się dogadywali?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Chyba sprawialiśmy, że wszyscy wokół byli nieszczęśliwi.

- To moja wina – wymamrotała Ginny.

- Co?

Ginny wzięła głęboki oddech i powiedziała głośniej:

- Chyba miałeś rację co do mnie.

Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco ze swojego łóżka.

- Odnośnie czego?

Ginny przez moment milczała, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

- Tego, co powiedziałeś mi we wrześniu w pociągu. Że jestem tchórzem – powiedziała wreszcie.

Harry nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Przez lata widział jak Ginny płacze, wrzeszczy, wścieka się, rzuca przedmiotami, śmieje się, klnie i podejmuje głupie decyzje, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie słyszał, żeby przyznawała się do bycia tchórzem. Ginny to jedna z najodważniejszych osób jakie znał. Co prawda raz czy drugi słyszał, jak wyznaje że się boi, ale zawsze uważał, że odwaga to umiejętność przyznania się do lęku i stawienia mu czoła. A w tym Ginny zawsze celowała.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałaś – przyznał, mrugając.

- Ale to prawda – nalegała. Obróciła głowę na poduszce, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Madam Pomfrey pojawiła się, żeby podać jej eliksir wzmacniający mięśnie, więc musiała leżeć zupełnie spokojnie, podczas gdy lekarstwo pracowało nad jej poobijanymi żebrami.

- Właśnie dlatego uciekłam – kontynuowała, gdy Madam Pomfrey wyszła. – Dlatego zostawiłam cię tamtego ranka i powiedziałam Deanowi, że dam mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Tom był tylko wymówką.

Podniosła się, opierając na łokciu, ale najwyraźniej ten ruch okazał się zbyt gwałtowny, bo opadła na łóżko z grymasem bólu na twarzy.

- Ale nie chodziło o to, że bałam się ciebie czy tego co między nami zaszło – powiedziała, patrząc ze smutkiem w sufit. – Bałam się, bo nie chciałam cię stracić. W końcu przyznałam się do czegoś, do czego nie przyznawałam się nawet sama przed sobą i po prostu wiedziałam, że stanie się coś, co to zniszczy. Czy Tom to zrobi, czy ja wszystko spieprzę, bałam się, że coś ci się stanie i nie chciałam angażować się tak bardzo, że będzie bolało, kiedy cię nie będzie.

Jej wyznanie wstrząsnęło nim. Harry był tak pewny, że ona nie mówiła prawdy, kiedy tamtej nocy wyznała, że go kocha. Było mu łatwiej myśleć, że kłamała, niż że obawiała się tego, co znaczą dla siebie nawzajem i odeszła tamtego ranka, bo się bała. Ta ścieżka prowadziła ku nadziei, że może ona zdoła przełamać swój lęk, a nie mógł sobie pozwolić na złudną nadzieję, że między nimi nie wszystko skończone.

- To… eee… do czego się przed sobą przyznałaś? – zdołał zapytać.

Odwróciła się do niego, maskując wrażliwość irytacją.

- Że jestem w tobie zakochana po uszy. Palancie.

Nie było to może najbardziej poetyckie czy romantyczne wyznanie, ale Harry nigdy nie słyszał tak słodkich słów. Przyznała to… znowu. I ustalili już, że nie będzie wycofywania się z takich rzeczy. Obmyła go fala ulgi.

- Nie ma wycofywania – ostrzegł. Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że się obawiał. Obawiał się jej zaufać. Obawiał się, że jednak wycofa się z tego, co teraz powiedziała. Jej twarz złagodniała.

- Nie ma wycofywania – powtórzyła. – Wiem. I przeraża mnie to jak ja pierdolę, ale zrozumiałam coś, kiedy tak się nawzajem obijaliśmy. Tamtej nocy nie było ze mną Toma. Pojawił się dopiero, kiedy obudziłam się rano i zaczęłam… no wiesz… panikować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Co chcesz powiedzieć?

- Myślę, że Tom nie może znieść, kiedy my… no wiesz… myślimy o miłości… czy coś – Ginny czuła się niezręcznie. – Dopiero kiedy zaczęłam wszystko kwestionować wbił się i… no wiesz.

Nie była pewna jak wyrazić swoje myśli, żeby nie zabrzmiało to jak banał. Zaryzykowała spojrzenie na Harry'ego i zobaczyła, jak na jego twarz wypływa zrozumienie. Powinna była się domyślić, że on to załapie bez konieczności dłuższych wyjaśnień.

Westchnął i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Ginny, musimy o tym pogadać. Nie możesz po prostu oczekiwać, że zapomnę o wszystkim co się stało. To, co zrobiłaś… - przerwał i ciężko przełknął ślinę - … to mnie sponiewierało. To sponiewierało _nas,_ a _my_ było czymś, na czym zawsze do tej pory mogłem polegać. I na czym po prostu muszę mieć możliwość polegać.

- Wiem – odpowiedziała cicho. – I wiem, że nie możesz zapomnieć. Ale mam nadzieję, że może za jakiś czas mi wybaczysz? – spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

Harry chciał być silny. Chciał móc powoli odbudowywać zaufanie między nimi. Ale tak naprawdę już jej wybaczył. Może to było głupie z jego strony i może ona zaraz znowu odwróci się i złamie jego serce, ale wiedział tylko jak bardzo gówniane było jego życie bez niej przez ostatnie pół roku.

- Już to zrobiłem – odpowiedział krótko. – Już ci wybaczyłem.

- Na… naprawdę?

- Tak. Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy mogę ci zaufać. I nie będę udawał, że rozumiem czemu zrobiłaś to, co zrobiłaś, ale wierzę, że tego żałujesz.

Pokiwała zdecydowanie głową.

- Żałuję. I to bardzo. Bez ciebie byłam żałosna. Miałeś sto procent racji. Pozwoliłam Tomowi zamieszać mi w głowie. Powinnam wiedzieć lepiej. Czasami… - opuściła wzrok na zaciśnięte dłonie - … nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłam. To było takie okrutne. Byłam takim _tchórzem_.

- Hej – przerwał jej cicho Harry. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Rozumiem strach, wiesz? – kontynuował delikatnie. – Łapię, że to co jest między nami cię przeraża, bo mnie też przeraża.

- Naprawdę? Ale wydawałeś się taki pewny… wtedy nad stawem.

Uśmiechnął się do niej smutno.

- Byłem kompletnie przerażony. Przerażony, że zniszczę naszą przyjaźń. Przerażony, że ty nie czujesz tego samego. Nie jestem pewien, czy zebrałbym się na odwagę, gdyby Fred i George nie przemycili mi tej Ognistej Whisky.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nigdy im tego nie mów. Przechwałkom nie byłoby końca.

Odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Nie ma sprawy.

Uśmiechali się do siebie i przez dłuższą chwilę czuli się, jakby wszystko było jak dawniej. Wtedy jednak Ginny się przekręciła i ostry ból w okolicy żeber przypomniał jej, że zraniła go wystarczająco mocno, że musiała go zmusić, żeby ją pobił, by skłonić go do ponownego rozmawiania z nią.

Odetchnęła głęboko.

- To co robimy dalej?

Harry otworzył usta, ale cokolwiek zamierzał odpowiedzieć zostało zagłuszone przez wściekłą Hermionę, która najwyraźniej dopiero co przedostała się obok Madam Pomfrey.

- Harry Potterze! Ginny Weasley! Co wyście sobie w ogóle myśleli?! Mogliście się pozabijać!

Harry i Ginny ujrzeli przyjaciółkę wściekłą do tego stopnia, że jej puszyste włosy niemal iskrzyły się z oburzenia. Ron szedł za nią z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Hermiona zatrzymała się przy ich łóżkach, położyła dłonie na biodrach i spojrzała na nich wściekle.

- Nigdy nie wiedziałam tak dziecinnego zachowania, jak żyję! Czy macie w ogóle pojęcie jak okropnie było patrzeć, jak próbujecie się nawzajem pozabijać? Nie mogę _uwierzyć_, że Dumbledore pozwolił, żeby to dalej trwało!

- Nie mógł tego zatrzymać – przerwała jej Ginny. – Przecież wiesz, że to był magiczny kontrakt. Musieliśmy skończyć walkę.

- Tak! Jasne! W takim razie napieprzajcie się do upadłego! – zdenerwowana brunetka wyrzuciła ręce w górę. - Nie przyszło wam do głowy, że możecie ustąpić? Albo po prostu się poddać?!

Harry patrzył na nią bez zrozumienia.

- Nie. A czemu mielibyśmy robić coś takiego?

- Bo podobno jesteście przyjaciółmi! – zawyła Hermiona. – Nie powinniście się nawzajem okładać!

- Hermiono – powiedziała cierpliwie Ginny. – Nic się nie stało. Jesteśmy cali. Właściwie… eee… to nam pomogło.

- Jak podejrzewam nie przyszło wam do głowy, żeby rozwiązać swoją kłótnię _rozmawiając_ o tym, a nie biorąc udział w pojedynku?

- Próbowaliśmy – odparł krótko Harry. - Nie wyszło najlepiej.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknęła. Ku niezadowoleniu Harry'ego w jej oczach zabłysły łzy. Cholera, chyba im się tu teraz nie rozbeczy?

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – spytała nagle Ginny.

Ich przyjaciółka pokiwała głową, ale przycisnęła dłoń do ust.

- W porządku – pisnęła. – Po prostu – odchrząknęła i opuściła rękę. – To było _okropne_. Patrzeć jak to sobie robicie. Czułam się taka bezradna.

- Hermiono, to co się stało nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą – powiedziała Ginny, potrząsając głową. – Harry i ja po prostu musieliśmy sami dojść do pewnych rzeczy.

- Wiem, wiem – Hermiona znów pokiwała głową, ocierając łzę, która jej się wymknęła. – Po prostu kocham was oboje tak bardzo i… - załamała się i odwróciła, ukrywając twarz na piersi Rona.

Ron wywrócił oczami i otoczył drżące ciało swojej dziewczyny ramionami. W przeciwieństwie do niej rozumiał co nieco z tego, co zdarzyło się na ringu. Niełatwo było mu obserwować Harry'ego, który obijał jego małą siostrę i jego małą siostrę obijającą jego najlepszego kumpla. Czuł jednak, że pozwala im to rozpracować tę niechęć, która pojawiła się między nimi. Ron miał pewne domysły na temat tego, co stało się między Harrym i Ginny, ale oboje uparcie milczeli, a on nie chciał za bardzo naciskać.

- Hermiono, może wrócisz do dormitorium? – zaproponował cicho Ron. – Zaraz za tobą pójdę.

Hermiona uniosła głowę i potaknęła, chlipiąc lekko. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do Harry'ego i Ginny i wyszła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ron patrzył jak odchodzi i gdy szpitalne drzwi zamknęły się za nią, odwrócił się z powrotem do siostry i przyjaciela. Nagle jego spojrzenie stwardniało i zarówno Harry jak i Ginny niepewnie przełknęli ślinę.

- Hermiona może ma problemy z opanowaniem emocji, ale ma też rację – powiedział Ron. Jego oczy ciskały gromy. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dopuściliście, żeby to zaszło tak daleko. Musicie wreszcie dorosnąć i przestać zachowywać się jak uparte palanty. Jeśli kiedykolwiek… KIEDYKOLWIEK… zobaczę jak się tak zachowujecie, to…

- Ron, nie masz pojęcia co się stało – przerwał mu Harry. – A gdybyś wiedział…

- Mam pewien pogląd na to, co się między wami stało – rzekł stanowczo Ron. – Szczerze mówiąc chyba już mnie to nie obchodzi. Wiem tylko, że jeśli kiedyś zobaczę, że moja siostra i mój najlepszy kumpel ranią się nawzajem w taki sposób, to będziecie mieli większy problem niż siebie nawzajem.

Popatrzył im twardo w oczy, zaskakując Ginny intensywnością tego spojrzenia.

- Ron, przepraszamy – powiedziała, nie do końca pewna czemu właściwie przeprasza. – Wiem, że to wszystko musiało być ciężkie dla ciebie i Hermiony.

- Było – potaknął. – Ostatnie sześć miesięcy było ciężkie dla wszystkich, dla każdego z waszych przyjaciół. Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo ludzie was podziwiają. Jak bardzo jesteście ważni… - urwał, potrząsając głową. – Tam na zewnątrz trwa pieprzona wojna – kontynuował. – A wy dwoje jesteście ważniejsi niż ktokolwiek z nas chce przyznać. Ale nic, nawet strach przed tym, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto zabije twoją siostrę i najlepszego przyjaciela, nie było tak przerażające jak oglądanie tego, jak usiłujecie się nawzajem pozabijać. Nie dam rady więcej czegoś takiego oglądać.

Harry w milczeniu pokiwał głową. Nie odważył się odezwać.

- Więc naprawcie to – mówił dalej ostro Ron. – Naprawcie. Cokolwiek się stało, nie warto odrzucać dla tego waszej przyjaźni. Więc pogódźcie się.

- Zrobimy to – zapewniła go Ginny. – Pracujemy nad tym.

- Dobrze. Bo to naprawdę smutny dzień, kiedy to ja jestem tym dojrzałym.

Harry parsknął śmiechem, a Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić czy z Hermioną wszystko w porządku. Zobaczymy się później.

Gdy Ron wyszedł, Harry spojrzał zdumiony na Ginny.

- Możesz w to uwierzyć?

- Naprawdę dojrzał, co? – stwierdziła z namysłem. Popatrzyła na Harry'ego. – Nie powiedziałeś mu co zrobiłam.

Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową.

- Nikomu nie powiedziałem.

- Czemu? – spytała, przekrzywiając głowę. – Byłeś na mnie taki zły…

- To było… jakoś tak… prywatne.

- Ale to ty byłeś tym oszukanym. Myślałam, że powiesz wszystkim.

- Furio, nie gadam o moich przyjaciołach za ich plecami. Znasz mnie na tyle dobrze, żeby to wiedzieć.

- Przyjaciółmi – odparła beznamiętnie. – Więc… eee… jesteśmy z powrotem przyjaciółmi?

Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale raz jeszcze przerwał mu pisk dobiegający od wejścia do szpitala.

- Harry!

Parvati. Harry wywrócił oczami. Świetnie, właśnie tego potrzebował. Miał właśnie powiedzieć Ginny, że chce być kimś więcej niż tylko jej przyjacielem, że jest gotów spróbować i że ledwo dotknął Parvati przez ostatnich sześć miesięcy, bo nie mógł zapomnieć o tym jak Ginny smakowała i pachniała. Ostatnim czego tu brakowało była jego niezmiernie wkurzająca dziewczyna.

Ginny zrobiła wielkie oczy na widok Deana wchodzącego za Parvati. W mordę.

Dean patrzył, jak Parvati rozczula się nad nagle spochmurniałym Harrym.

- Nic ci nie jest? – spytał cicho.

Ginny szybko pokręciła głową.

- Wszystko w porządku.

Zrozumiała, że będzie musiała zerwać z Deanem. A im szybciej, tym lepiej. Nie traktowała go uczciwie. Wykorzystywała go i zwodziła, a wszystko w próbie zignorowania tego, co czuła do Harry'ego. Najwyższy czas skończyć z uciekaniem. Wzięła głęboki wdech.

- Słuchaj, Dean…

- Poczekaj, najpierw ja mam coś do powiedzenia – przerwał jej. Usiadł na krześle przy jej łóżku i przysunął je sobie bliżej. Nachylił się i oparł przedramiona na kolanach, składając dłonie.

- Naprawdę mi się podobasz – powiedział szczerze. – Nie będę udawał, że tak nie jest. Ale widzę, że ty nie czujesz do mnie tego samego. A wolałbym być z kimś, kto czuje coś do mnie, a nie z kimś, komu daję szansę na ignorowanie uczuć do jednego z moich współlokatorów.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Naprawdę cię lubię. Jesteś miły, inteligentny, zabawny i bardzo, bardzo słodki. Ale…

- Ale no właśnie – uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – Chyba nie było nam to pisane, co?

- Przepraszam – powiedziała szczerze. – Traktowałam cię okropnie.

- Nie – zaoponował, wstając. – Właściwie byłaś całkiem w porządku jako moja dziewczyna. Nigdy nie składałaś mi obietnic, których byś nie dotrzymała, a kiedy nie byłaś zajęta innymi rzeczami – zerknął przelotnie na łóżko Harry'ego – naprawdę dobrze się z tobą bawiłem.

Nachylił się i cmoknął ją przelotnie w policzek.

- Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. Nie bądź głupia. Nie chcę cię znowu widzieć, jak rozwiązujesz swoje problemy na ringu.

Ginny przełknęła gulę, która blokowała jej gardło i uśmiechnęła się.

- Postaram się. Ale znasz mnie, jeśli jest tylko jakiś sposób, żeby coś spieprzyć, to na pewno to zrobię.

- Nieprawda – zaprzeczył stanowczo. – Potrzebujesz mocniej uwierzyć w siebie. Inni w ciebie wierzą. Powinnaś ich posłuchać.

- Dean, dzięki – powiedziała delikatnie. – Za wszystko. Naprawdę.

Złapał rękę, którą do niego wyciągnęła, uścisnął lekko i wypuścił. Usłyszeli głośny szloch z okolic drugiego łóżka. Ginny spojrzała w tamtą stronę i ujrzała Parvati, która ze łzami w oczach siedziała przy łóżku Harry'ego. Patrzyła w podłogę, a Harry mówił coś do niej pełnym emocji głosem. Wyraźnie zestresowany wykręcał swoje palce. Ginny i Dean patrzyli, jak po twarzy Parvati spłynęła łza. Harry natychmiast przestał mówić i złapał różdżkę. Wyczarował białą chusteczkę, którą wręczył dziewczynie. Przyjęła ją bez słowa i wstała z godnością. Powiedział coś do niej cicho, a ona potaknęła, uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, obróciła na pięcie i wyszła ze szpitala.

Dean przepraszająco popatrzył na Ginny.

- Chyba powinienem pójść i upewnić się, czy wszystko z nią w porządku – powiedział.

Ginny skinęła zachęcająco głową.

- Dzięki, że przyszedłeś. I że jesteś taki wyrozumiały.

Uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie i na jedną krótką chwilę Ginny przypomniała sobie czemu w ogóle kiedyś jej się podobał. Patrzyła jak goni za Parvati, ale gdy dogonił dziewczynę i objął jej ramiona, poczuła tylko ulgę.

- Żałujesz? – spytał jej cicho Harry.

Odwróciła się z powrotem do nie.

- Nie – odparła szczerze. – Tylko tego, że go skrzywdziłam. Zerwał ze mną, wiesz? Najwyraźniej nie jest tak ślepy jak myślałam.

- Parvati też nie – przyznał zażenowany Harry. – Powiedziała, że marnowałem jej czas i traktowałem ją okropnie – wzruszył ramionami. – Miała rację.

- To co, żałujesz?

- Nie – potrząsnął głową. – Tylko tego, że ją wykorzystałem. Nie wierzę, że pozwoliliśmy, żeby wszystko tak wymknęło się spod kontroli.

- To moja wina – powiedziała ponuro. – Gdybym nie była takim tchórzem i nie słuchała tego skurwiela…

Harry nie wiedział co jej odpowiedzieć, głównie dlatego, że mówiła prawdę.

- Przyjmuję moją część odpowiedzialności za to, co działo się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy – rzekł w końcu. – Chciałem cię zranić tak, jak ty zraniłaś mnie.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się i potrząsnęła głową.

- To dziwne. Z reguły próbujemy winić się nawzajem, a nie brać winę na siebie.

Przekręciła się na łóżku i odchrząknęła.

- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że… eeee… no wiesz, ja nie… no wiesz… z Deanem. Nie mogłam. Nawet nie było między nami takiej kwestii. My… eee… znaczy, nie jesteśmy _aż tak_ blisko, jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Zaryzykowała zerknięcie na niego. Chciała, żeby zrozumiał, że tylko z nim kiedykolwiek chciała być w ten sposób. Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, Furio. Naprawdę dobrze wiedzieć.

- Naprawdę? – pisnęła.

Skinął głową.

- Parvati i ja też nie.

- Nie?

Potrząsnął z żalem głową.

- Jak bym mógł? Po tym co dzieliliśmy? Wiedziałem, że nic nigdy nie będzie się mogło równać. Poza tym nie chciałem, żeby myślała, że mamy przed sobą jakąś przyszłość.

Ginny już chciała odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy weszła Madam Pomfrey, żeby sprawdzić żebra Ginny i kolano Harry'ego. Zbadała ich z ponurą miną, a potem nieco burkliwie oznajmiła im, że mogą iść.

- Ale oboje musicie się dzisiaj oszczędzać – ostrzegła. – Panno Weasley, masz mieć zabandażowane żebra jeszcze przez tydzień. Eliksir będzie działał szybciej, jeśli nie będziesz wykonywała żadnych męczących czynności.

Popatrzyła przy tym znacząco na Harry'ego.

- To nie moja wina! – zaprotestował. Wstał i wziął kulę, którą wręczyła mu pielęgniarka. – To ona zaczęła!

Pani Pomfrey spojrzała karcąco na Ginny, która błyskawicznie przybrała minę niewiniątka.

- Niezależnie od tego nie chcę tu widzieć żadnego z was przynajmniej do końca semestru.

Uśmiechnęli się do niej szeroko i wyszli ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Harry skręcił w lewo, jakby zamierzał iść do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru, ale Ginny zawahała się.

- Co jest? Co się stało?

Harry zatrzymał się i patrzył na nią ponad ramieniem.

- Chyba… nie dam tam rady teraz wrócić – odpowiedziała. – Wszyscy będą się na nas gapić i zadawać pytania. Po prostu… - westchnęła. – To był naprawdę długi dzień.

- No dobra. Co powiesz na Pokój Życzeń? – spytał, odwracając się i idąc w przeciwną stronę.

- Naprawdę? – spytała Ginny, spiesząc za nim. – Pójdziesz ze mną? Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Harry zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Przegapiłaś ostatnią godzinę? Wiem, że ciągle ktoś nam przeszkadza, ale próbowałem ci powiedzieć, że mimo twoich intensywnych starań, żeby udowodnić że jest inaczej, jestem pewien, że należymy do siebie – wyciągnął rękę i splótł ich palce. – A zaczyna się to od teraz.

Ginny popatrzyła na ich złączone dłonie, a potem uniosła oczy na niego.

- Jesteś pewien?

Postąpił krok w jej stronę.

- Nigdy niczego nie byłem tak pewny.

- Bo są spore szanse, że to zepsuję.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie większe, niż to, że ja coś spieprzę.

- Za trzy miesiące pewnie będziemy darli koty.

Roześmiał się.

- Ginny, jeśli uda nam się nie pokłócić przez trzy tygodnie to będzie pieprzony cud.

Zrobił kolejny krok w jej kierunku. Objął ją w pasie i uważając na jej potłuczone żebra, przyciągnął delikatnie do siebie.

- Czas już, żebyś coś zaakceptowała. Wiem, że to straszne i twoim pierwszym odruchem będzie ucieczka, ale oto prawda. Gotowa?

Pokiwała głową z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przygryzła dolną wargę. Harry nachyli się, aż jego usta znalazły się koło jej ucha i wyszeptał:

- Harry Potter kocha Ginny Weasley.

Odsunął się lekko i ujrzał, że Ginny zamknęła oczy, a na jej ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech. Zatrzymał się przy jej wargach. Kusiło go, żeby ją pocałować, ale chciał, żeby najpierw otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła prawdę w jego oczach. Kiedy je wreszcie otworzyła, były pełne czułości i wypełnione czymś, co do czego był niemal pewny, że to miłość. Do niego.

Ginny uniosła dłoń do jego policzka. Kciukiem musnęła jego twarz tuż pod przepięknie podbitym okiem.

- Nie zasługuję na ciebie – wyszeptała. – I nie zasługuję na tą szansę. Ale i tak z niej skorzystam.

- Zasługujemy na siebie. I mam nadzieję, że skorzystasz – powiedział Harry i przycisnął usta do jej ust. Całował ją powoli i namiętnie, a jego język wślizgiwał się z łatwością ku jej językowi.

Ginny… po prostu rozpłynęła się. Oplotła rękoma jego szyję. Kula upadła ze stukotem, gdy objął ją drugą ręką. Jęknęła i wcisnęła się w jego pierś. Całował ją coraz namiętniej, jego usta opanowały jej wargi, a wszystkie te przyczyny, dla których przed nim uciekała, wyparowały jej z głowy.

Trzy minuty później przechadzali się przed portretem, który pilnował wejścia do Pokoju Życzeń. Kiedy pojawiła się klamka, Harry rzucił się na nią i wpuścił Ginny do środka. Kiedy tylko zamknął za nimi drzwi, przycisnął ją do ściany całym ciałem i ponownie pocałował.

- Myślałem, że nie powinniśmy posuwać się za daleko – powiedział, przerywając pocałunek, by przycisnąć usta do jej szyi. – Dopiero co stłukliśmy się na kwaśne jabłko. Niektórzy mogliby pomyśleć, że to psuje nastrój.

- Ale posuwamy się całkiem szybko – westchnęła, kiedy jego usta odnalazły płatek jej ucha.

- Myślałem. To czas przeszły – wyjaśnił Harry, pieszcząc językiem skraj jej ucha. Wiedział, że _nie powinni_ posuwać się za daleko, ale niech go szlag, jeśli byłby w stanie zatrzymać się w tej chwili. Ta jedna noc, którą razem spędzili i następny poranek wciąż nawiedzały jego myśli i z radością zastąpi te wspomnienia czymś… trwalszym.

- Chyba powinienem powtórzyć, że teraz nie ma już wycofywania. Po tym jesteś moja i już cię nie wypuszczę – ostrzegł, unosząc głowę. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a jego dłoń ześliznęła się w dół, żeby złapać skraj jej bluzki.

- Nie chcę się wycofywać – zapewniła cicho Ginny. – Koniec uciekania. Słowo.

- Koniec uciekania – powtórzył Harry. Podciągnął jej bluzkę, aż była zwinięta tuż pod jej piersiami. Jego palce musnęły skraj bandaża, którym Madam Pomfrey zabezpieczyła żebra Ginny. – Już żadne z nas nie będzie tego robiło.

Zaniósł ją do łóżka, choć protestowała, żeby nie obciążał swojego uszkodzonego kolana i szybko pozbawił ją reszty ubrań, nim złożył na środku łóżka, które zapewnił im Pokój. Odsunął się lekko, by pozbyć się swojego odzienia. Nie odrywał oczu od cudownego widoku, który miał przed sobą.

- Wyglądasz jak bogini – wymamrotał, rozpinając spodnie. Jej skóra lśniła jak kość słoniowa, a jej szkarłatne włosy rozsypały się po poduszce niczym wachlarz.

Kiedy wreszcie poruszał się w niej po raz drugi w życiu uznał, że wreszcie odnalazł swój dom.

- Obiecaj mi, że będziesz tu rano – wyszeptał, opuszczając głowę na jej ramię. – Nie chcę się już nigdy budzić bez ciebie u boku.

- Obiecuję – wymruczała, unosząc biodra, by dopasować się do jego pchnięć. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i objęła go za szyję. – Wiem, że będziesz we mnie wątpił, ale już nigdy od ciebie nie ucieknę.

Jęknęła, gdy jego zęby podrażniły miejsce, w którym bark spotyka się z szyją.

- Ginny Weasley kocha Harry'ego Pottera – wyszeptała. – Kocham cię, Harry.

Sapnęła, kiedy wszedł głębiej i zaczęła szaleńczo całować jego ramię.

- Kocham cię – powtórzyła.

Dopiero znacznie później, gdy Harry przebudził się rano i znalazł Ginny leżącą na boku twarzą do niego, zdołał w to uwierzyć. Uśmiechnął się sennie i pogładził ręką jej bok, pieszcząc wcięcie w talii, by zatrzymać się na krągłości jej bioder. Kiedy jego kciuk przesunął się delikatnie po jej miednicy, Ginny otworzyła oczy, a na jej twarz powoli wypłynął uśmiech.

- Hej – powiedziała cicho.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Harry. Przysunął się, likwidując ten kilkucentymetrowy dystans między nimi i objął ją, przewracając na plecy. Zanurzył twarz w jej szyi i odetchnął głęboko. – Dziękuję.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć jacy zrobiliśmy się sentymentalni – wymamrotała, opierając policzek o jego głowę.

- Tylko kwestia czasu, zanim zacznę wysyłać ci kwiaty – powiedział. Jej włosy tłumiły jego słowa. – Hej, przecież zbliża się weekend w Hogsmeade. Może zjemy drugie śniadanie u Madame Puddifoot?

W odpowiedzi sklęła go bardzo elokwentnie w języku węży. Uśmiechnął się i wsunął kolano między jej nogi. Jedną rękę przesunął w dół jej uda i złapał za kolano, by zapleść sobie jej nogę wokół talii.

- Mmm – wymruczała Ginny. – Powinniśmy chyba wracać do pokoju wspólnego. Pewnie wszyscy się zastanawiają gdzie się podziewamy.

Harry poruszył biodrami i uniósł głowę, w samą porę by zobaczyć, jak jej oczy uciekają w głąb czaszki.

- No dobra – wydyszała. – Chyba mogą poczekać jeszcze trochę.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- mała przerwa, czyli Harry i Ginny jako para na co dzień_


	23. Do końca życia

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 23 – Do końca życia**

Była sobota, więc kiedy Harry i Ginny wrócili do Wieży Gryffindora po drugim śniadaniu, większość Gryfonów obijała się w pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy weszli ręka w rękę w tych samych ubraniach co poprzedniego dnia, w Wieży zapadła głucha cisza.

Harry mocniej chwycił dłoń Ginny i zaprowadził ją do uśmiechniętej od ucha do ucha Hermiony i czerwonego na twarzy Rona. Wszyscy zebrani w pokoju obserwowali ich, póki Ginny się nie obróciła. Wkurzona oparła ręce na biodrach.

- Co jest? – spytała ostro. – Ktoś ma coś do powiedzenia?

Jej słowa odniosły zamierzony skutek. Większość Gryfonów wróciło do swoich zajęć, a Ginny opadła z wdziękiem na krzesło obok Harry'ego.

- Ron? – spytał niepewnie Harry.

Ron wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy.

- Wiem, daj mi chwilę – poprosił, przeciągając dłonią po włosach.

- Ron! – syknęła Hermiona.

- No dobra – rudzielec odchrząknął. – Cieszę się waszym szczęściem, ale nie chcę niczego widzieć ani słyszeć, jasne?

Harry i Ginny parsknęli śmiechem, ale pokiwali głowami.

- Ty – Ron wskazał palcem na Harry'ego – będziesz traktował moją siostrę z miłością i szacunkiem na jaki zasługuje.

- Jasne – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

- A ty – kontynuował Ron, wskazując teraz na Ginny – nie waż mu się złamać serca. Skrzywdzisz go, to ja skrzywdzę ciebie, zrozumiano?

Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem, słysząc jak Ron go broni, ale Ginny jedynie przechyliła głowę i popatrzyła na brata z ciekawością. Rodzeństwo mierzyło się spojrzeniami, Ginny z zamyśleniem, a Ron z wyczekiwaniem.

- Aaa – odezwała się nagle Ginny ze zrozumieniem – już łapię. On jest dla ciebie jak brat. W porządku, rozumiem. Nie skrzywdzę go.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak czubki uszu Rona przybierają kolor czerwieni.

- Eee… właśnie – powiedział. – I dlatego to – wskazał na nich oboje – wydaje mi się trochę kazirodztwem, ale - zadygotał – jeśli wy jesteście szczęśliwi, to ja jestem szczęśliwy.

- Dzięki, Ron – rzekła Ginny z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Poza tą częścią o kazirodztwie to było naprawdę słodkie – westchnęła Hermiona.

- Taa, stary – rzucił sucho Harry. – Poza tym kazirodztwem to było _słodkie_.

Ron spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale w tej chwili Ginny wstała i ujęła skraj swojej zakrwawionej koszulki między palec wskazujący i kciuk.

- Potrzebuję długiej, gorącej kąpieli i świeżych ciuchów – powiedziała niechętnie.

- Ja też – przyznał Harry, patrząc na własną wygniecioną koszulkę. – Właściwie to chyba wszystkie te ubrania trzeba będzie spalić.

- Idę do pokoju – powiedziała mu Ginny. – Może spotkamy się tu na dole za jakąś godzinę?

- Jasne – odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Ginny odwróciła się, żeby odejść, ale zorientowała się, że wszyscy w pokoju wspólnym znowu się na nich gapią. Wywróciła oczami i odwróciła się z powrotem do Harry'ego. Zobaczyła pytanie w jego oczach i uznała, że skoro ludzie chcą się na nich gapić, to przynajmniej może dać im coś ciekawego do oglądania.

Uważając na jego wciąż obolałe kolano, usiadła mu na kolanach i zacisnęła rękę na przodzie jego koszulki.

- Ron zamknij oczy – poleciła, nie odrywając wzroku od ust Harry'ego.

- Ja pierniczę – jęknął Ron, zakrywając oczy. – Już się zaczyna.

Ginny szarpnęła Harry'ego ku sobie i nachyliła się do jego ust. Ich wargi spotkały się w ostrym, namiętnym pocałunku, do którego szybko dołączyły języki. Usta Harry'ego rozchyliły się z cichym jękiem i Ginny natychmiast wykorzystała to, atakując swoim językiem i dając naprawdę niezłe przedstawienie tym, którzy ośmielili się ich obserwować. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej biodrach i przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie.

Przez kilka sekund plądrowała jego usta, wreszcie oderwała się od niego i uniosła z jego kolan. Z triumfującym uśmiechem rozejrzała się po wstrząśniętych twarzach Gryfonów. Uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy przez całą drogę ku schodom prowadzącym do sypialni dziewcząt. Zniknęła na nich, ale najpierw rzuciła Harry'emu drapieżne spojrzenie ponad ramieniem.

Ron popatrzył przez palce.

- Już po wszystkim?

Hermiona z rozbawieniem patrzyła, jak Harry podąża spojrzeniem za Ginny, a potem opada na krzesło i przeciągnął we frustracji palcami po włosach.

- To chyba dopiero początek – powiedziała.

* * *

Kiedy Ginny wymoczyła obolałe mięśnie w gorącej kąpieli i przebrała się w coś czystego, złapała jabłko, które miała zachomikowane w pokoju i zaczęła je jeść po drodze do pokoju wspólnego. Ciepły śmiech Harry'ego rozległ się na schodach. Był szczęśliwy, a jej serce radośnie zadygotało, gdy zorientowała się, że to ona jest w części tego przyczyną.

- Ginny! – zawołał Seamus, gdy tylko pojawiła się w polu widzenia. Inni również się z nią przywitali, a Harry obrócił się częściowo na krześle z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Kilku Gryfonów grało w pokera przed kominkiem, a wśród nich Harry i jej brat.

- Hej – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Kto wygrywa?

Ron dorzucił do puli kilka żetonów.

- Harry, oszust pieprzony.

Harry zaprotestował, ale ze śmiechem. Ginny chciała wziąć dodatkowe krzesło, żeby dosiąść się do stołu, ale Harry wyciągnął dłoń, złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął na swoje kolana. Powierciła się chwilę, usiłując usiąść wygodnie i zwalczyć rumieniec wpełzający jej na twarz.

Wszyscy z całych sił udawali, że w tej sytuacji nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego. Jakby przyzwyczaili się do oglądania Harry'ego i Ginny szczęśliwych i zakochanych w sobie. Dłoń Harry'ego spoczęła na jej biodrze, gdy przesunęła się, by usiąść mu bokiem na kolanach.

- Ej, wy dwoje – powiedział Ron, usiłując zachować powagę. – Chcę widzieć wszystkie cztery dłonie cały czas.

Ginny cisnęła w niego żetonem pokerowym, który sprawnie złapał i dołożył na swój stos.

- Ej, to był mój żeton – zaprotestował Harry.

Ginny objęła go ramieniem, dyskretnie demonstrując mu pełnię swojego dekoltu.

- Ron potrzebuje każdej pomocy, jaką mu mogę zapewnić.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Harry'ego, a jego oczy uciekły w dół, podjechały do góry i znowu opadły w dół.

- W porządku.

Parsknęła śmiechem, widząc jak łatwo go rozproszyć i uniosła jego brodę jednym palcem, by spojrzał jej w oczy. Kiedy pocałowała go przelotnie, jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a wyraz jego oczu sprawił, że zadrżała.

Colin zachichotał i spytał czyja kolej.

- Gramy czy nie? No dawajcie, muszę jeszcze dzisiaj napisać wypracowanie na Eliksiry.

Ginny jadła jabłko, starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak kciuk Harry'ego zatacza malutkie kółka na jej biodrze, pod koszulką i tuż nad majtkami. Jego palec okazjonalnie zanurzał się na moment pod gumką i zaraz wynurzał z powrotem. W pewnym momencie żartobliwie szepnął jej do ucha w języku węży:

- Strasznie ciężko oddychasz. Dobrze się czujesz?

Jego uśmieszek doprowadzał ją do szału i jedynym co przyszło jej do głowy w rewanżu, było poprawienie się na jego kolanach w taki sposób, żeby kilkakrotnie otrzeć się o jego krocze.

- Tak, w porządku – odpowiedziała. – A ty?

Harry gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i obiecał szeptem:

- Kiedy skończymy grać, zapłacisz mi za to.

- Mam nadzieję – odparła z szerokim uśmiechem.

Nadeszła jego tura i dorzucił do puli trzy sykle.

Jego dłoń powędrowała z powrotem do jej biodra, ale zamiast gładzić delikatnie jej skórę, złapał ją stanowczo.

- Czekałem na ciebie i miałem nadzieję, że będziemy mogli pobyć sami, ale nie chcieli mi dać spokoju – syknął cichym, przeznaczonym tylko dla jej uszu głosem.

Serce Ginny zabiło mocniej na wieść, że wolałby być z nią niż z kumplami. Nachyliła się, by jej wargi otarły się o jego skórę i szepnęła mu na ucho w mowie węży:

- Kocham cię, Harry Potterze.

Na moment wstrzymał oddech. Ujął jej twarz wolną ręką i przyciągnął na długi i czuły pocałunek. W końcu przeszkodził im wyjątkowo głośno kaszlący Ron.

- Czy wy specjalnie czekacie, aż będziecie przy mnie, żeby to robić?

Ginny przerwała pocałunek i spojrzała przez ramię na brata. Pokazała mu język.

- Pewnie że tak.

Zeszła z kolan Harry'ego, który złapał ją za rękę.

- Ej, a ty gdzie idziesz?

- Muszę pogadać z Hermioną, zanim pójdzie do biblioteki.

Wyglądał na załamanego, że ona sobie idzie, ale ona potrząsnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Przyszedł jej do głowy zwariowany pomysł, więc wzięła go za rękę i zaciągnęła do podstawy schodów.

Zamierzała go zaskoczyć i wycałować za wszystkie czasy, ale on był gotowy i natychmiast przejął kontrolę, przyciskając ją do ściany swoim ciałem, a jego kumple krzyczeli zachęcająco. Od intensywności tego pocałunku jej oczy niemal uciekły w tył głowy.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, by zaczerpnąć tchu, przedstawiła swoją ofertę:

- Obiecuję, że będę w twoim łóżku, w twoim prywatnym pokoju prefekta naczelnego, kompletnie naga za niecałe pół godziny. Ale jeśli zostaniesz tu i będziesz grał za długo, mogę zasnąć z nudów.

- Czyżby? – skubnął jej szyję.

- Tak – odchyliła głowę, by ułatwić mu dostęp.

- A może będę tam wcześniej i to ja będę czekał nagi na ciebie?

Żołądek Ginny wykonał salto z radości. Splotła palce na jego karku i kontynuowała licytację:

- Jeśli będziesz tam pierwszy, to obiecuję, że… - nachyliła się i wyszeptała resztę powoli i wyraźnie, żeby nie przegapił ani słowa.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę.

* * *

_Dwa miesiące później_

Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Ginny właściwie wprowadziła się do pokoju Harry'ego. Bycie prefektem naczelnym miało swoje dobre strony, a jedną z nich był własny, osobny pokój.

Spanie w jednym łóżku powstrzymywało koszmary, a także Toma przed niezapowiedzianymi wizytami w ich umysłach w środku nocy. Harry żałował tylko, że nie doszli do tego wcześniej. Poza tym mieszkanie z Ginny miało pewne… bardzo przyjemne… skutki uboczne. Tak jak teraz.

Harry leżał rozwalony na łóżku z rękami podłożonymi pod głową i obserwował, jak Ginny szykuje się na trening quidditcha.

- Romilda Vane działa mi na nerwy – powiedziała jego dziewczyna, ściągając buty i rozluźniając szkolny krawat – Ostatnio podsłuchałam ją i jej bandę na obiedzie. Planowały dolać ci eliksiru miłosnego dzisiaj na kolacji.

- Powinienem uważać? – spytał Harry.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, wyciągnęła bluzkę ze spódniczki i zaczęła rozpinać guziki.

- Nie, zajęłam się tym.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły, bo z każdym rozpiętym guzikiem widział coraz więcej jej skóry i jasnoróżowego koronkowego stanika.

- A co zrobiłaś?

- Chyba cię zaskoczę, bo po prostu powiedziałam McGonagall. Ona się wszystkim zajęła.

Skończyła rozpinać bluzkę i zdjęła ją, odkładając na pobliskie krzesło. Stanęła przed lustrem wiszącym w kącie pokoju. Sięgnęła do guzika w swojej szarej spódniczce szkolnej, ale Harry, który zdążył się już przebrać w strój treningowy, nagle zerwał się w łóżka i przemierzył cały pokój dwoma szybkimi krokami. Stanął za nią i oparł brodę na jej ramieniu.

- Pozwól mi – wyszeptał w języku węży i pocałował jej obnażone ramię. Jedna dłoń prześliznęła się po jej boku i dotarła do guzika, a druga spoczęła na jej płaskim brzuchu i zanurzyła się pod gumkę jej fig.

- Harry – jęknęła Ginny. – Przez ciebie znowu spóźnimy się na trening. Ostatnim razem Ron się wściekł.

Palce Harry'ego rozpięły guzik i powoli dobrały się do suwaka, a druga dłoń nurkowała coraz głębiej pod bieliznę. Ciało Ginny wygięło się w jego kierunku. Jego usta spoczęły na jej szyi. Zassał delikatnie jej skórę a ona zaczęła się wić. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju były przyspieszony oddech Ginny i ciche zachęcające odgłosy wydawane przez Harry'ego.

Oddech Ginny stawał się coraz cięższy, gdy wtem ktoś mocno zapukał do drzwi.

- Harry? Ginny? To ja!

Harry uniósł głowę znad szyi Ginny tylko na tyle, by wrzasnąć:

- Idź sobie, Hermiono!

- Muszę pogadać z wami obojgiem! To ważne!

Ginny zaklęła, gdy Harry wyciągnął dłoń z jej bielizny. Pocałował przepraszająco jej ramię i cofnął się, żeby usiąść na łóżku. Kiedy położył poduszkę na kolanach, Ginny krzyknęła do Hermiony, żeby wchodziła.

Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i popatrzyła zszokowana na Harry'ego leżącego na łóżku i Ginny stojącą na środku pokoju jedynie w spódniczce i staniku.

- Czy w czymś wam przeszkodziłam? – spytała niepewnie.

- Nie – odparł Harry ponuro.

- Szykowałam się właśnie na trening quidditcha – wtrąciła się radośnie Ginny. Pozwoliła spódniczce opaść na podłogę i szybko naciągnęła na siebie treningowe spodnie. – Co potrzebujesz? – spytała, zapinając je w talii.

Hermiona podniosła koszulkę Ginny z podłogi i podniosła ją, nim usiadła.

- Ludzie zaczynają gadać o waszym… eee… zakwaterowaniu. Współlokatorki Ginny mówią, że minął już prawie miesiąc odkąd Ginny spędziła noc w swoim dormitorium.

- Nie zrezygnuję z niej, Hermiono – odparł stanowczo Harry. – Ona powstrzymuje koszmary. Niech ludzie gadają.

- Mogę odpowiadać sama za siebie, dzięki – Ginny zgromiła go spojrzeniem. – Nie jestem przedmiotem – przeniosła spojrzenie na Hermionę i zaprzeczając temu co przed chwilą powiedziała, rzekła: - Nie zrezygnuję z niego, Mionko. On powstrzymuje Toma.

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Wiem. Ale łamiecie jakieś milion szkolnych przepisów.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami, wciągnęła koszulkę na plecy i sięgnęła po buty.

- I co z tego?

- To, że Harry to prefekt naczelny – nalegała starsza dziewczyna. – Powinien dawać dobry przykład.

- Jeśli Dumbledore chce nas ukarać to może – odezwał się Harry, odrzucając na bok poduszkę. – Póki tego nie zrobi, niech ludzie gadają.

Hermiona westchnęła i wyszła za nimi z pokoju.

- Obawiałam się, że dokładnie to powiecie.

* * *

Harry patrzył na śpiącą Ginny, zapinając pasek i wkładając buty. Był koszmarnie wczesny wtorkowy poranek, ale Hermiona nalegała, żeby usiedli we trójkę z Ronem przed śniadaniem nad powtórkami do owutemów. Nie do końca wiedział czemu pozwala jej tak sobą rządzić, ale chyba weszło to Hermionie w nawyk.

Podszedł do Ginny, żeby pocałować ją na do widzenia. Wyglądała tak spokojnie. To sprawiło, że zapragnął wrócić do niej do łóżka. Kiedy powiedział, że nigdy już nie chce budzić się bez niej, ona potraktowała to zupełnie dosłownie. Odkąd zaczęła spędzać każdą noc w jego pokoju, życie zrobiło się dużo lepsze. Ostatnie dwa miesiące były najszczęśliwszymi w życiu Harry'ego. Ludzie wciąż szeptali między sobą o uczennicy z szóstego roku, która dzieliła z prefektem naczelnym jego pokój, ale Harry i Ginny byli tak zajęci sobą, że ledwo zwracali na to uwagę. Zadziwiło go jak szybko zmienili się z przyjaciół we wrogów, a potem w kochanków.

Harry nachylił się, oparł na wyciągniętych rękach i pocałował Ginny w usta, a potem dodał jeszcze dwa szybkie buziaki nim się wyprostował. Ginny otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się do niego sennie. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że jest ubrany.

- Gdzie idziesz?

- Wczesna sesja naukowa z Hermioną – przypomniał jej. Pocałował ją w czoło. – Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu.

- Mmm, nie – jęknęła Ginny. Wyciągnęła ręce spod kołdry objęła go i spróbowała pociągnąć na siebie. – Olej Hermionę i wracaj do łóżka.

- Bardzo, _bardzo, bardzo_ bym chciał, ale nie mogę – odpowiedział Harry z żalem. – Zabiłaby mnie, a uwierz mi, będę jej potrzebował, żeby przejść przez owutemy.

Ramiona Ginny objęły go za szyję, a ona uniosła się lekko, żeby wyszeptać mu na ucho.

- No to chodź na szybki numerek. Dawaj, naprawdę szybki. Nic wymyślnego.

Naprawdę, naprawdę ciężko było się temu oprzeć. Jej ciało było wciąż rozgrzane od spania, jej głos brzmiał jak senny pomruk i ocierała się o niego niczym kotka.

Ginny opadła na materac i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie, po czym opuściła przykrycie do pasa, obnażając swoje piersi. Harry znów jęknął. Patrzył na nie i wiedział jakie miękkie i ciepłe byłyby w jego rękach.

- Nie grasz uczciwie – poskarżył się, opuszczając głowę, żeby ucałować jej nagie ramię.

Jej uśmiech raczej poczuł niż zobaczył.

- A ty to uwielbiasz – zauważyła.

- Tak – westchnął. Teraz pocałował jej szyję.

- I kochasz mnie – dodała.

- Zdecydowanie – zgodził się. Jego język posmakował jej rozgrzanej od snu skóry.

- No dobra – oderwał się gwałtownie od jej skóry i wstał. Wyprostował się i zaczął pospiesznie rozpinać pasek. – Jeden szybki numerek, ale jeśli Hermiona spyta, to zaspałem.

* * *

Harry kroczył korytarzami szukając tej jednej rzeczy, która pomogłaby mu pozbyć się napięcia po dzisiejszej lekcji z Obrony. W większości wypadków nie potrzebował tego po zwykłej lekcji, ale tego dnia Lupin kazał im ćwiczyć pojedynki i Harry wspólnie z Ronem walczyli z dwójką Ślizgonów. Pojedynek był wyczerpujący na tyle, że jego serce przyspieszyło, a adrenalina weszła do krwiobiegu. Normalnie wziąłby miotłę i poszedł polatać, ale ostatnie wydarzenia sprawiły, że miał możliwość skorzystania z… innych metod rozładowania napięcia.

Zauważył błysk czerwieni w bocznym korytarzu i spostrzegł obiekt swoich poszukiwań rozmawiający z Colinem Creevyem i Demelzą Robbins przed klasą Transmutacji. Nie zwalniając kroku złapał w pasie co było mu potrzebne i zaciągnął protestującą dziewczynę na drugi koniec korytarza do schowka na miotły. Wepchnął ją do środka i wszedł za nią, rzucając najsilniejsze znane mu zaklęcie zamykające i uciszające na drzwi.

- Co ty sobie do cholery wyobrażasz? – mimo ostrych słów oczy Ginny skrzyły się ekscytacją.

- Potrzebuję cię – odparł krótko. – Teraz.

- Co się stało? – jej przyspieszony oddech nie pasował do lekkiego tonu.

- Lekcja Obrony – wyjaśnił lakonicznie. – Pojedynkowaliśmy się i…

- I potrzebujesz kogoś do rozładowania napięcia? – spytała domyślnie.

Harry skinął głową, rozpinając szatę i odrzucając ją na bok. Jego dłonie powędrowały do paska.

- Co mogę zrobić, żebyś była gotowa?

- Nic – odparła szczerze. – Wystarczy mi ten wyraz twoich oczu.

Harry warknął w odpowiedzi i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nakrył jej wargi swoimi i wepchnął jej język do ust. Jęknęła pod tym naporem, a on rozkoszował się tym dźwiękiem. Rzadko pozwalała mu tak całkowicie dominować, ale musiał przyznać, ze zawsze było warto czekać na te chwile.

Skończył rozpinać pasek i spodnie i zsunął je na kostki razem z bokserkami. Pchnął ją na ścianę, złapał za nadgarstki i przytrzymał jej nad głową. Drugą dłonią sięgnął pod jej spódniczkę po majtki i szarpnięciem ściągnął je z bioder i zsunął po udach.

- Harry, nie porwij ich – ostrzegła. – W tym miesiącu zniszczyłeś mi już trzy pary.

Uniosła jedną nogę, żeby wyjść z fig, a on postanowił zostawić je wiszące na jednej kostce.

Ciągle przyciskał jej nadgarstki do ściany jedną ręką, więc użył drugiej, żeby opleść jej prawą nogę wokół swoich bioder. Ona jednak z własnej woli objęła go obiema nogami.

- O bogowie, to jest ostre – wydyszała. – Czemu nie robimy tego częściej na przerwach? Może spotykajmy się tu codziennie? Łóżka są przereklamowane.

Uciszył ją ostrym pocałunkiem, a ona wygięła ku niemu biodra. Kiedy w pełni zanurzył się w niej, wplótł palce w jej rudą burzę włosów i odchylił jej głowę do tyłu, eksponując jej długą, jasną szyję.

- Ginny – warknął, nachylając się ku jej gardłu. – Zamknij. Się.

* * *

- Wierzysz w bratnie dusze?

Pytanie przyszło znienacka. Odrabiali w ciszy zadania domowe w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru i Harry pochłonięty był odcyfrowywaniem swoich notatek z Transmutacji. Zaskoczony uniósł głowę.

- Co powiedziałaś?

- Spytałam czy wierzysz w bratnie dusze.

Harry odłożył zeszyt i poparzył na Ginny. Wyraźnie denerwowała się tym pytaniem, o ile przygryzanie przez nią dolnej wargi można uznać za oznakę nerwów.

- Chyba nie mam pojęcia czym są bratnie dusze – odpowiedział wreszcie.

- To taka teoria – wyjaśniła, bazgrząc na kawałku pergaminu. – Każda dusza ma swoją drugą połowę. Dusze są rozerwane na dwie części i można odnaleźć tą idealnie pasującą. Jeśli dwie takie dusze się odnajdą, nazywane są bratnimi duszami i taka dusza może znowu połączyć się w jedno.

- Hmmm… brzmi trochę dziwnie. A co się stanie, kiedy dusze znowu się połączą?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? To po prostu częsty motyw w czarodziejskich powieściach romansowych.

Harry uniósł brew.

- To czemu mnie o to pytasz?

- Po prostu… jesteśmy tacy… ty i ja… no wiesz? – skończyła niezręcznie.

Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, błagając wzrokiem, by zrozumiał.

- Eeee… że co? – spytał skołowany Harry.

Spłonęła czerwienią.

- Chciałam powiedzieć, że ty i ja… no, dogadujemy się tak dobrze. Tak łatwo nam być razem mimo naszej przeszłości. Nie rozumiem czemu zajęło nam to tak dużo czasu. Codziennie kocham cię mocniej – wyznała szczerze. Spojrzała twardo w jego oczy, postanawiając nie dać się zawstydzić. – Nie mogę wyobrazić sobie mojego życia bez ciebie. To prawie nienormalne. Potrzebuję cię. Zawsze potrzebowałam.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę. On też jej potrzebował. Codziennie i to bardziej niż mógł wyrazić słowami. Nie był tak elokwentny, ale wiedział jedno. Kochał ją… ciało i duszę.

- Nie wiem czy wierzę w bratnie dusze – rzekł w końcu szczerze. – Ale wiem, że będę cię kochał do końca życia.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Voldemort przypomni o sobie  
__- Harry zada Ginny trudne pytanie_


	24. Co zdarzyło się później

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Dzięki wszystkim, którzy dodają tę historię do ulubionych, a zwłaszcza tym, którzy piszą komentarze. „Potrzeba" jest już najczęściej komentowanym z moich tłumaczeń. Brakuje jej już tylko niespełna 30 komentarzy, żeby wejść do dziesięciu najczęściej komentowanych polskich fanfików HP na tej stronie. Tak więc będę wdzięczny za pomoc ;) Z kolei „To oznacza wojnę" jest niecałe tysiąc odsłon od osiągnięcia granicy 100 tys. Jeśli jeszcze nie czytaliście, to zapraszam, to absolutna klasyka fanfików H/G._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od bety: **__Myrkul ma rację, „To oznacza wojnę" jest jednym z moich ulubionych fanfików więc i Wy powinniście się z nim zapoznać ^.^ A skoro już jesteśmy przy polecaniu - na moim profilu znajdziecie tłumaczenie z angielskiego "Wrażliwy na moc". Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy mi dziękują ;D_

* * *

**Rozdział 24 – Co zdarzyło się później**

Harry powinien był przewidzieć, co stanie się później. Ale tak bardzo pochłonęła go radość z bycia chłopakiem Ginny, że nie dostrzegł znaków, nie zauważył nadciągającej ciemności.

Ale jak mógł zauważyć ciemność, skoro jego dni wypełniało światło? Budził się u boku Ginny, cały dzień czekał aż się z nią znowu zobaczy i kładł się z nią do łóżka każdego wieczora. Nie mogli się sobą nacieszyć. Nawet w towarzystwie innych ludzi czuli potrzebę ciągłego kontaktu fizycznego. Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać czy może coś było w tej teorii o bratnich duszach.

Tak bardzo zatonęli w sobie, że właściwie ignorowali wszystkich innych. Na szczęście ich przyjaciele czuli raczej rozbawienie niż irytację z tego powodu. Początkowo myślał, że Ron nie będzie zachwycony, że Ginny spędza każdą noc w jego pokoju (nie robili z tego specjalnej tajemnicy), ale że Ron sypiał co noc w pokoju prefekt naczelnej z Hermioną to pewnie nie chciał wyjść na hipokrytę.

Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego to bycie z Ginny okazało się takie, jak zawsze wyobrażał sobie życie z rodziną. Kochali się, śmiali, kłócili, a potem godzili… Oczywiście, Ron i Hermiona stanowili jego rodzinę od lat, ale związek z Ginny po raz pierwszy dał mu kogoś, kto należał przede wszystkim do niego.

Wkrótce mu to nie wystarczało i Harry odkrył, że pragnie jeszcze więcej. Myśli, które przemykały przez jego głowę, kiedy patrzył na Ginny, najprawdopodobniej śmiertelnie przeraziłyby normalnych chłopaków w jego wieku. Ale Harry wiedział, jak wygląda życie bez niej (te sześć miesięcy, kiedy ze sobą walczyli wciąż wracało w koszmarach), a sama myśl o tym, że nie spędzi z nią reszty życia, przerażała go.

Zanim wyraził swoje myśli, ukrywał je przez tydzień. I jak to miał w zwyczaju, zrobił to w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

- Patrz na mnie – wydyszał Harry. – Chcę cię widzieć.

Byli w łóżku. Ginny popatrzyła na niego, a on przyglądał się z pożądliwym triumfem jak ona dochodzi. Jej oczy uciekły w tył głowy, choć starała się na niego patrzeć, a jej usta otworzyły się w ekstazie. Cieszył się dźwiękiem jej krzyków, nim sam dotarł na szczyt, a ona trzymała go, gdy dygotał z rozkoszy.

Opadł na nią, a ich ciała splątały się masie spoconych kończyn. Leżał tak kilka chwil, próbując stłumić słowa, które wyrywały się na powierzchnię. Chciały wyskoczyć z najgłębszych zakamarków jego duszy, miejsca, którego tylko Ginny kiedykolwiek była w stanie dotknąć.

Harry uniósł głowę, którą opierał na jej ramieniu i drżącą dłonią odgarną kosmyki włosów przyklejone do jej pokrytych potem skroni. Patrzył na nią, a jego spojrzenie wwiercało się w jej oczy. Mógł powiedzieć to, co chciał na milion najwymyślniejszych sposobów. Mógł jej wyznać, że jej miłość sprawiała, że czuł się silniejszy niż smok i większy niż Hagrid. Kurczę, mógł nawet zagrać biednego sierotę i powiedzieć, że póki go nie pokochała, nie sądził, by czekało coś na niego po 17 urodzinach. Mógł powiedzieć, że za każdym razem kiedy byli razem, tak jak teraz, przejmowała coraz większą część jego duszy.

Ale nie sądził, żeby doceniła takie sentymentalne teksty, więc jedynie spojrzał jej w oczy i powiedział:

- Wyjdź za mnie.

Ginny zamarła. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się i przypomniała Harry'emu przerażonego królika.

- Co… co powiedziałeś?

Harry zsunął się z niej i usiadł obok po turecku z pościelą owiniętą wokół pasa. Przeciągnął nerwowo dłonią po włosach.

- Poprosiłem cię, żebyś za mnie wyszła.

Ginny podparła się na łokciach.

- Wyszła? W sensie małżeństwa? Chcesz się ze mną ożenić?

- Na zawsze – potwierdził.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Zupełnie poważnie.

Gapiła się na niego przez kilka chwil, a potem zrobiła coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Harry – zachichotała. – Mam szesnaście lat! A ty siedemnaście! Nie możemy wziąć ślubu.

- Teraz nie – przyznał. – Ale w sierpniu skończysz siedemnaście lat.

- Ale ciągle zostanie mi rok szkoły!

Przestała się śmiać i patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To pobierzemy się później. Albo coś wymyślimy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała i badawczo patrzyła mu w oczy.

- Czemu? – spytała w końcu. – Dlaczego chcesz się ze mną ożenić?

- Bo cię kocham – odparł uparcie. – Nie wystarczy?

Nie przestawała na niego patrzeć, więc wywrócił oczami.

- No dobra. Chcę się z tobą ożenić, bo jesteś dla mnie idealna. I tyle, Gin. Nikt inny nie będzie. Nigdy. Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć. Kochałem cię odkąd miałem trzynaście lat i to się nigdy nie zmieni. A życie jest takie krótkie, a zwłaszcza moje życie, że chcę spędzić z tobą każdą jego chwilę.

Ginny potrząsnęła głową.

- Harry, jesteśmy tacy młodzi. Jest Voldemort i… i wszystko. Jest tyle do zrobienia.

- Wiem. Ale nie chcę niczego, jeśli nie będziemy razem.

Ginny otworzyła usta, ale zamknęła je, nie wydając z siebie dźwięku. Usiadła, popatrzyła na niego, potrząsnęła głową i przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka. Sięgnęła po leżący w pobliżu szlafrok, ubrała go i związała starannie, a potem obróciła się przodem do Harry'ego.

- Kocham cię, Harry – zaczęła mówić powoli. – Nie musimy mieć ślubu, żeby robić to wszystko.

Harry przekrzywił głowę.

- Czyli mówisz „nie"?

Uznał, że nie jest zawiedziony. Spodziewał się oporu.

- Nie… sama nie wiem co ci odpowiedzieć – odparła szczerze Ginny. – Trudno mi w ogóle pojąć, że mówisz poważnie. Niezłą bombę na mnie zrzuciłeś.

Harry wstał z łóżka i odrzucił przykrycie. Ubrał szatę.

- To naprawdę taka niespodzianka? Że chcę cię poślubić? – spytał. - Myślałem, że jasno dałem do zrozumienia jak zaangażowany jestem w ten związek. Kurde, Ginny, byłem zaangażowany odkąd miałem trzynaście lat!

- I ja też jestem zaangażowana! – powiedziała Ginny, jakby się broniła. – Ale mam tylko szesnaście lat, na miłość Merlina! I jest jeszcze całe to gówno, z którym musimy sobie poradzić. Do tej pory niespecjalnie myślałam o małżeństwie!

- A jak myślałaś, dokąd zmierzamy? – spytał Harry. – Musi być coś po Voldemorcie. Jak myślałaś, co wtedy?

- Nie… nie myślałam o tym za dużo – zamrugała gwałtownie. – Czasami wydaje mi się, że do tego nie dożyjemy.

- Ale dożyjemy – rzekł stanowczo Harry. – A kiedy to zrobimy, chcę się ożenić. Z tobą.

Ginny wyraźnie wstrząsnęło. Nie wiedziała, czy bała się samej myśli o małżeństwie, które było czymś, co robili jej rodzice, a nie ona, czy to szok, że Harry potrafił spojrzeć poza koniec wojny, a ona nie.

- Nie mogę myśleć – powiedziała w końcu. – Potrzebuję czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić.

Harry potaknął. Zaciskał mocno usta i Ginny poczuła nagle potrzebę, żeby się stąd wyrwać. Zdjęła dopiero co włożony szlafrok i sięgnęła po ubrania.

- Muszę się przejść – oznajmiła mu. – Niedługo wrócę.

Harry skinął jej głową, patrząc jak się ubiera. Stanęła w drzwiach i obróciła się, żeby zapytać:

- Dla pewności, poprosiłeś mnie, żebym za ciebie wyszła, prawda? I mówiłeś poważnie?

- Tak – odpowiedział oschle. – Nie przyśniło ci się.

- W porządku.

Wyszła pospiesznie z jego pokoju i Wieży Gryffindora, a kiedy minęła dziurę za portretem zerwała się do biegu. Nie była pewna gdzie się wybiera, ale wiedziała, że musi tam dotrzeć.

Harry odnalazł ją dopiero koło północy. Początkowo pobiegła nad jezioro, ale kiedy zaczęło padać, powlekła się do sowiarni. Nie była jeszcze gotowa, żeby wrócić do jego pokoju. Siadła w rogu wieży i przycisnęła kolana do piersi. Prawdę mówiąc czuła się nieswojo.

Dlaczego tak ją to zaskoczyło? Harry był i zawsze będzie jedynym mężczyzną w jej życiu. Wiedziała to w głębi serca. Przez lata temu zaprzeczała, bo najpierw przestraszyły ją jej uczucia, a potem kurewsko przerażała sama myśl o jego utracie. Ale kiedy to zaakceptowała spostrzegła, że bycie z Harrym ją wzmacniało. To on stanowił tą brakującą część jej życia, którą wcześniej czuła blisko, ale tuż poza jej zasięgiem. Ufała mu bezgranicznie, powierzyłaby mu swoje życie… wszystko.

Czy wyjście za mąż naprawdę byłoby takie złe? Całość wydawała się dość pozytywną sprawą. Ginny po prostu wydawało się, że nie jest na to gotowa. Nie żeby go nie kochała. Kochała i to tak mocno, że czasem ją to przerażało. Chodziło raczej o sam pomysł, że mogliby kontynuować swoje życie i być szczęśliwi. Po prostu wydawało się to niemożliwe, a ona chyba nie była gotowa na planowanie swojej przyszłości. Wystarczająco trudno zaplanować kolejny dzień.

Wiedziała, że to Harry, kiedy drzwi do sowiarni otworzyły się, ale nic widocznego nie weszło do środka. Harry zdjął z ramion pelerynę niewidkę i zerknął na nią w dół z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Osunął się po ścianie naprzeciwko niej i przybrał tę samą pozę. Zapadła cisza. A potem:

- Nie cofam tego, co powiedziałem.

Ginny podniosła głowę i napotkała jego spojrzenie. Wyglądał na spokojnego i niewzruszonego. Jakby podjął jakąś decyzję.

- Nie chcę, żebyś cofał – przyznała cicho.

- Czy w takim razie odpowiedź brzmi „tak"?

Ginny potrząsnęła głową, z nadzieją, że to co zaraz powie, nie zrujnuje ich związku na zawsze.

- Nie mogę, Harry. Przepraszam. Jest za wcześnie.

Skinął głową.

- Domyśliłem się, że nie powiesz „tak" od razu. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś wiedziała co o tym myślę.

- Kocham cię – powiedziała. – I nie mówię „nie". Raczej „jeszcze nie". Jesteśmy tacy młodzi.

Odchylił głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią lekko w kamienny mur.

- Na razie mi to wystarczy – uznał. – Ale nie zgadzam się, że jesteśmy za młodzi. Przestaliśmy być młodzi jakieś trzy lata temu.

- To nie jesteś na mnie zły? – spytała nieśmiało. – Wszystko między nami w porządku?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Trochę rozczarowany, bo myślałem, że może jesteś na to gotowa, ale nie zły – popatrzył na nią, a jego zielone oczy zalśniły w ciemności. – Ale nie zrezygnuję. Któregoś dnia mnie poślubisz. Więc przyzwyczajaj się do tej myśli.

Ginny nie wiedziała, czy jego pewny ton powinien ją obrazić czy ucieszyć. Postanowiła okazać to pierwsze.

- Mogę robić co mi się podoba, Potter – rzuciła ostro. – Nie możesz mnie zmusić, żebym za ciebie wyszła.

Harry wiedział, że kiedy Ginny mówi do niego po nazwisku, to naprawdę zły znak, ale kontynuował:

- Nie będę musiał cię zmuszać. W końcu sama zechcesz.

Ginny sapnęła i złożyła ręce na piersi.

- Zobaczymy.

Harry wyszczerzył się do niej i mimo powagi sytuacji Ginny poczuła, że serce dygocze jej w piersi. Jak mogła mu się postawić, skoro wystarczył jeden jego uśmiech, by miękły jej kolana?

Musiał wyczuć jaki wywarł na niej efekt, bo podpełzł do niej na czworaka. Usiadł na piętach tuż przy niej, a w jego oczach pojawił się znajomy błysk.

- Nie ma mowy. NIE BĘDZIEMY się pieprzyć w sowiarni. To obrzydliwe, a poza tym ktoś może wejść.

- W porządku – odparł, ciągnąc ją za rękę. – Wracajmy do naszego pokoju.

Kolejny przyjemny dreszcz przeszedł przez nią, gdy wspomniał o „ich" pokoju. Miło było dzielić z nim różne rzeczy. Jak by było dzielić z nim resztę życia? Ginny miała dopiero szesnaście lat i nie spędziła zbyt wiele czasu zastanawiając się nad takimi rzeczami jak małżeństwo. Aż do tej chwili…

Pozwoliła się podnieść na nogi, a potem podążyła za Harrym przez drzwi. Jego dłoń odszukała jej. Ginny patrzyła zafascynowana, jak jego twarde lecz delikatne palce splatają się z jej palcami i ściskają, prowadząc ją do ich pokoju. Ta silna ręka potrafiła łapać znicze, strzelać z różdżki, ale także pieścić ją z taką czułością, że cała się rozpływała. Jej oczy powędrowały wzdłuż jego ręki pokrytej drobnymi ciemnymi włoskami do mięśni zarysowanych pod koszulką i lekką kurtką. Ramię prowadziło do wciąż rozrastających się barków i pleców, które zapewne wciąż pokrywały zadrapania, pozostałość po ostatnim razie, kiedy się kochali. Ginny zawsze miała wyrzuty sumienia, gdy go tak drapała, ale Harry nosił te ślady z dumą i mawiał, że to dowód jego seksualnej sprawności.

Ginny musiała wpatrywać się naprawdę mocno, by ujrzeć tego małego, chudego okularnika z rozczochranym wiechciem na głowie, który kiedyś spytał jej mamę jak wejść na peron na Kings Cross. Dokładnie w chwili, gdy usiłowała sobie przypomnieć, jak on wtedy wyglądał, Harry obrócił się i obdarzył ją tak chłopięcym uśmiechem, że aż westchnęła cicho. Nagle zobaczyła tego nieśmiałego dzieciaka, który nie miał pojęcia jaki jest sławny.

Uznała, że musi być bliżej, więc podeszła do niego i objęła go w pasie tak sprawnie, że ani na moment nie zwolnili kroku. Harry odruchowo objął jej ramiona i przyciągnął ją lekko do siebie. Musnął ustami jej skroń i Ginny poczuła, jak coś w jej wnętrzu wzdycha z ukontentowaniem.

No dobrze, uznała w duchu. Może będzie chciała go poślubić. Kiedyś.

* * *

Skradająca się ciemność uderzyła z pełną siłą, biorąc Harry'ego i Ginny z zaskoczenia. Dumbledore zaaranżował niespodziewane wyjście do Hogsmeade, żeby uczniowie mogli świętować zakończenie SUM-ów i owutemów. Większość nastolatków skorzystała z niespodziewanej swobody.

Harry i Ginny szli do czarodziejskiego miasteczka z Ronem, Hermioną, Luną i Nevillem. Cieszyli się sobą i radosnym dniem w towarzystwie przyjaciół i nie zwracali na otoczenie tak bacznej uwagi jak powinni byli, co Harry potem wielokrotnie sobie ze złością wypomni. Być może gdyby zwrócili większą uwagę, wyczuliby panujące napięcie.

Szóstka przyjaciół dotarła do Hogsmeade. Postanowili rozdzielić się i pochodzić po rozmaitych sklepach, a potem spotkać się Pod Trzema Miotłami na piwie kremowym. Ginny i Harry spędzili godzinę w sklepie ze sprzętem do quidditcha, a potem nabyli trochę słodyczy w Miodowym Królestwie. Szli objęci ku granicy wioski, dzieląc się kupioną przez Harry'ego tabliczką czekolady.

Harry patrzył z fascynacją, jak różowy język Ginny zmysłowo zlizał odrobinę czekolady z kącika jej ust. Właśnie miał się schylić i zastąpić jej język swoim własnym, gdy wokół nich rozległy się pyknięcia teleportacji.

Harry usłyszał stłumione wrzaski dobiegające od strony wioski. Uniósł głowę i popatrzył prosto w twarz Lucjusza Malfoya. Mężczyzna stał na ścieżce przed nimi w pełnym stroju Śmierciożercy z maską podciągniętą na czoło, tak że było widać jego twarz.

- Jak słodko – warknął Malfoy, celując w nich różdżką. – Wybrałeś się na randkę, Potter? Szkoda tylko, że z Weasleyem. Chociaż – dodał obrzucając Ginny uważnych spojrzeniem – ta nawet nie wygląda tak źle. Jak na Weasleya.

Harry upuścił czekoladę na ziemię, przesunął Ginny za siebie i wydobył różdżkę. Wszystko jednym płynnym ruchem.

- Zostaw ją w spokoju – rzekł złowrogo.

Malfoy zakląskał językiem.

- Chciałbym móc to zrobić – odparł z udawanym żalem. – Normalnie nie zniżyłbym się do dotykania Weasleya, ale Czarny Pan rozkazał, żebym z nią wrócił – uśmiechnął się do nich paskudnie. – Na pewno to zrozumiesz.

- Nie, kurwa, nie rozumiemy! – warknęła Ginny zza pleców swojego chłopaka. Odsunęła Harry'ego i stanęła u jego boku z wyciągniętą różdżką. – Nie pójdę nigdzie bez walki.

Malfoy skrzywił się w drwiącym uśmiechu.

- To wygląda znajomo – udał zamyślenie. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy tego spróbowaliście, ktoś umarł, prawda? Może teraz sobie to darujemy i pójdziesz bez gadania?

Wskazał różdżką otaczających ich Śmierciożerców.

- Mamy ogromną przewagę liczebną. Nie macie szans. Mój Pan chce dziewczyny i ją dostanie.

Harry wiedział, że do ostatniego tchu będzie walczył, żeby utrzymać Ginny z dala od łap Lucjusza Malfoya i Voldemorta, niezależnie jakie mieli szanse. Zwalczył w sobie instynkt, który nakazywał mu krzyczeć, żeby Ginny uciekała, podczas gdy on zostanie tu i ich zatrzyma. Wiedział, że ona pod żadnym pozorem tego nie zrobi. Nigdy nie uciekłaby od walki, która jej dotyczyła.

Zerknął na nią przelotnie i poczuł przypływ dumy, widząc wyraz jej twarzy. Nie wyglądała na przerażoną. Ścisnęła mocniej różdżkę i wycelowała w zbliżających się powoli Śmierciożerców. Na jej twarzy zastygł wyraz determinacji.

Ginny spojrzała na niego i ich oczy spotkały się przelotnie, jednak zaraz obróciła się z powrotem do okrążającego ją wroga.

- Było warto – powiedziała cicho. – Nieważne co się stanie, bycie z tobą było warte wszystkiego.

- Nie mów, jakby to był koniec – zaprotestował Harry, ale w tej chwili Śmierciożercy zaatakowali.

Harry miał wrażenie, że porusza się w zwolnionym tempie. Ginny przesunęła się, by zetknęli się plecami i zaczęli miotać ogłuszacze w otaczające ich postacie w czarnych szatach. To była jedna z tych rzeczy, na które liczył… ta dziwna synchronizacja między nimi, która zadziałał w idealnym momencie. Nurkowali i wirowali wokół siebie, unikając zaklęć, wznosząc tarcze i odbijając zaklęcia z powrotem na wrogów. Śmierciożercy nie zrobili postępów i w końcu wycofali się, by się przegrupować. Wyglądali na zaskoczonych oporem, jaki napotkali, ale Malfoy tylko stał z boku ze złowieszczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Imponujące – zakpił. – Ale ciągle mamy przewagę liczebną. Chodź z nami dziewczyno, a zostawimy twojego kochanego Pottera i resztę przyjaciół w spokoju.

Popatrzył na coś nad jej ramieniem i Ginny nie mogła oprzeć się pokusie. Obróciła się, ufając, że Harry będzie pilnował jej pleców.

Westchnęła, wiedząc hordę dementorów atakujących Hogsmeade, Co gorsza grupa Śmierciożerców pchała ku potworom potykające się postacie. Ginny natychmiast rozpoznała Rona, Hermionę, Lunę i Neville'a. Cała czwórka trzymana była na muszce, miała podarte ubrania, a ich skórę pokrywały oparzenia. Ron krwawił z nosa, a Luna miała rozciętą wargę, choć nie traciła spokoju.

Ginny widziała, że kolejni Śmierciożercy aportują się do wioski za nimi i wrzaski stały się coraz głośniejsze. Usłyszała rzucane zaklęcia śmierci i zadrżała, myśląc o tych, którzy postradali życie. Wiedziała, ze Zakon zapewne już tu zmierzał, ale czy dotrą na czas?

Obróciła się do Harry'ego. Podjęła decyzję i z całych sił powstrzymywała cisnące się jej do oczu łzy. Harry zobaczył jej minę i spochmurniał.

- Nie, Ginny. Nie, nie, NIE! Nie zrobisz tego! Pokonamy ich! Nie waż się…

Uniosła dłoń i dotknęła jego policzka.

- Kupuję nam czas – powiedziała cicho. – Oboje wiemy, że to pułapka, żeby skłonić cię do pójścia za mną. Tak więc wracaj do zamku, zbierz wszystkich i dopiero wtedy przyjdź. Teraz z nimi pójdę…

- NIE! Nie ma, kurwa, mowy! – krzyknął na nią. – Nie pozwolę ci! Ginny, przestań!

- Popatrz co oni tam robią – poleciła Ginny, wskazując na miasteczko. – Jeśli odejdę, oni przestaną. Prawda? – spytała Malfoya, nie odrywając oczu od Harry'ego.

- Oczywiście.

- Ginny… - zaczął Harry ze złością.

- To jedyny sposób – nalegała. – Voldemort chce mnie dostać. Zawsze tak było, już od Komnaty, więc pewnie mnie nie zabije od razu. Będziesz miał czas, żeby go znaleźć i mnie uratować – złapała mocniej twarz Harry'ego. – Wszystko skończy się dziś w nocy. Nie czujesz tego? Ja czuję. To jest to. Jestem pewna.

- Chodź już, dziewczyno – warknął Lucjusz. – Nie mam czasu na wysłuchiwanie tego sentymentalnego gówna.

- Jeszcze chwilę – odkrzyknęła Ginny.

Chciała schować swoją różdżkę w uchwyt, który nosiła przy nadgarstku, ale widząc uniesione brwi Malfoya, oddała mu broń.

Harry złapał mocniej swoją różdżkę i ścisnął jej nadgarstek. Zmrużył oczy w sposób, który jak Ginny wiedziała, świadczył o koncentracji.

- Przestań – zganiła go ostro, wyszarpując rękę. – Nie możesz nas stąd deportować. Harry, muszę iść z nimi. Tam na dole jest masa dementorów i Śmierciożerców, którzy złapali mojego brata i naszych przyjaciół. Jedna osoba za wiele to nie jest zły układ!

Malfoy skorzystał z chwili, kiedy Harry i Ginny nie zwracali na niego uwagi i wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając jakiś pomarańczowy czar pod nogi Harry'ego. Zaklęcie oplątało jego stopy i wspięło się po nogach, aż wreszcie został przymocowany do podłoża. Na próżno walczył, magia trzymała mocno.

- Czy to naprawdę było konieczne? – spytała Ginny ze złością.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

- Właśnie chciał się z tobą deportować. Musiałbym być idiota, żeby nie oczekiwać, że zrobi coś jeszcze.

- Puszczaj, chuju! – warknął na niego Harry.

- Nie ma mowy, Potter.

Harry sapnął ze złością i zwrócił się do Ginny:

- Nie jesteś dla mnie po prostu jedną osobą – powiedział zdenerwowany. – Jesteś wszystkim! I nie mogę ci pozwolić z nim odejść. Bądź rozsądna!

- Jestem – uśmiechnęła się do niego spokojnie. – To jest właściwa rzecz do zrobienia, Harry. Zrobiłbyś to samo, gdybyś mógł w ten sposób ocalić mnie lub ich. Musisz pozwolić mi iść z nimi.

- Nic, kurwa, nie muszę!

- Daj mi skończyć – jej palce spoczęły na jego piersi nad sercem. – Nie boję się stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, Harry. Nigdy się nie bałam. Bałam się tylko, że odbierze mi tych, których kocham – znów ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. – Oddałabym wszystko, żebyś był bezpieczny. Nikt nie wie co się stanie, jeśli nie pójdę. Wystarczy przypadkowa klątwa, odrobina pecha – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie zniosłabym wiedzy, że coś ci się stało, choć mogłam temu zapobiec.

- Ginny – zaczął błagać. – Nie musisz…

Złapała jego twarz mocniej, jej paznokcie wbiły się w jego skórę.

- Kocham. Cię. Cokolwiek się stanie, kochanie cię było najlepszym co kiedykolwiek zrobiłam. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że mogę pokochać kogoś tak, jak pokochałam ciebie i nigdy nie będę tego żałować. Nie boję się, Harry i ty też nie powinieneś. Więc wracaj do zamku, zbierz Zakon i przyjdź po mnie. Będę czekała.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego odważnie, ale Harry tego nie kupował. Był oszołomiony, ogłuszony cała tą sytuacją i nie mógł myśleć. Ginny poświęcała się dla niego? To nie miało tak działać! To ON miał…

Harry wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Ginny odsunęła się od niego i przesunęła do Malfoya, który wyciągnął rękę i złapał jej przedramię.

- Nic mi nie będzie. Dasz radę, Harry. Jestem pewna.

Harry patrzył na nią błagalnie, ale trzymał pewnie różdżkę wycelowane w Śmierciożerców.

- Kocham cię, Ginny – powiedział z desperacją.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

- Wiem.

Oderwał wzrok od Ginny, żeby popatrzeć na Malfoya.

- A my się jeszcze policzymy – powiedział z naciskiem.

- Nie mogę się doczekać – Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko. Skinął głową i Śmierciożercy zaczęli się deportować.

Harry walczył z magicznymi więzami. Ginny zniknęła z Malfoyem, a jej piękne brązowe oczy do ostatniej chwili parzyły prosto na niego. Szaleństwo. Stał tu i pozwalał kobiecie swojego życia deportować się ze Śmierciożercami, którzy chcieli ją zabrać do Voldemorta! Kiedy tylko Malfoy zniknął, zaklęcie rozproszyło się i Harry zachwiał się, usiłując odzyskać równowagę.

Po determinacji na jej twarzy widział, że nie zdołałby jej powstrzymać, ale niech to szlag, jej zniknięcie ze Śmierciożercami wypełniło go przerażeniem, które promieniowało z jego serca, przenikało płuca i osłabiało kolana, które długo go nie utrzymają. Co miał teraz zrobić? Znaleźć Voldemorta i wpaść tam z dymiącymi różdżkami jak kowboj z mugolskiego westernu?

Harry pamiętał dumę na jej twarzy. Wierzyła w niego, wierzyła, że zdoła za nią podążyć i ją ocalić. Poświęciła się, żeby on… a właściwie całe miasteczko… mogło przetrwać i walczyć przy następnej okazji.

Harry odepchnął od siebie myśli o tym, co Voldemort i jego ludzie zrobią Ginny, gdy Malfoy ją do nich sprowadzi. Obrócił się ku przyjaciołom, którzy pięli się ku niemu chwiejnym krokiem po kamienistej ścieżce.

- Odeszła – powiedział Harry, uprzedzając pytanie, które widział na twarzy Rona. – Idziemy.

Przepchnął się między nimi i ruszył do zamku.

- Co znaczy „odeszła"? – wybuchnął Ron. – Gdzie odeszła?!

Harry nie odpowiedział. Zdążał ku Hogwartowi skoncentrowany tylko na jednym

- Harry! – Ron złapał go za ramię i obrócił ku sobie. – Gdzie moja siostra? Gdzie odeszła Ginny?

- Voldemort ją ma! – warknął Harry. Wyszarpnął ramię z uścisku Rona. – A teraz puszczaj, to ją odzyskamy.

- Wiesz, gdzie ona jest? – spytała zmartwiona Hermiona. Ona, Ron, Neville i Luna mieli problemy z utrzymaniem szybkiego tempa marszu narzuconego przez Harry'ego.

- Nie – przyznał Harry, patrząc na nią przelotnie. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i przyspieszyła. Wkrótce dotarli do bram zamku. Żadne z nich nie było zaskoczone, że profesor Dumbledore czekał przy wejściu.

- Nie wiem, gdzie ona jest dokładnie – powiedział Harry, patrząc na nadchodzącą postać. – Ale mam pewne pojęcie kto może wiedzieć.

* * *

**W następnym rozdziale:**  
_- Zakon organizuje odsiecz  
- Ginny staje twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem_


	25. Wściekłość

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Dzięki za wszystkie Wasze komentarze. Jeśli zadajecie mi pytanie pamiętajcie, że mogę na nie odpowiedzieć tylko, jeśli piszecie komentarz jako zalogowani :)_

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 25 – Wściekłość**

Harry wjechał kręconymi ruchomymi schodami do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Cały trząsł się z wściekłości. Jego ciało, serce i umysł wrzały gniewem jak jedno, zachęcając go, by się odwrócił, ODNALAZŁ JĄ, uwolnił energię, którą czuł narastającą tuż pod skórą, uwolnił ją w jednym brutalnym i krwawym uderzeniu, które raz na zawsze skończy z Voldemortem.

Jedynym co powstrzymywało jego eksplozję gniewu, był profesor Dumbledore i jego dłoń spoczywająca na przedramieniu młodszego czarodzieja. Stary nauczyciel czuł, że jeśli wypuści młodzieńca, to on wpadnie w krwawy szał i powstrzymanie go będzie zbyt trudne.

Harry czuł się rozdarty między gniewem na siebie, gniewem na Voldemorta i gniewem na Ginny, która się poświęciła. Postanowił skupić się na Voldemorcie i nie myśleć nieustannie nad tym, że _**Ginny z nim nie ma**_. Sama myśl o niej sprawiała, że uświadamiał sobie istnienie pustej czarnej dziury pośrodku jego piersi, która bolała za każdym razem, gdy widział w myślach jej zdeterminowanie gdy odchodziła od niego w stronę Lucjusza Malfoya.

Uścisk Dumbledore'a na jego przedramieniu wzmógł się, jakby dyrektor czuł, że Harry ma ogromną ochotę na wbicie obu pięści w kamienną ścianę klatki schodowej. Harry pragnął popędzić za Ginny, ale nawet przy wściekłości zaciemniającej jego myśli wiedział, że przegrupowanie się przed rozpoczęciem akcji ratunkowej ma sens. Potrzebowali kilku minut, by ściągnąć Snape'a, który mógł im wyjawić lokalizację kryjówki Voldemorta oraz zebrać członków Zakonu, którzy odpowiedzą na wezwanie nadane przez Dumbledore'a zanim jeszcze spotkał Harry'ego w Hallu Wejściowym.

Z całych sił starał się wypchnąć z głowy myśli o tym, jak Tom i jego Śmierciożercy będą zabawiać Ginny przez te uciekające chwile.

Kiedy dotarli do końca schodów, Harry wyszarpnął rękę i z hukiem otworzył drzwi. Zgromadzeni podskoczyli, a wielu z nich zbladło widząc wściekłość na jego twarzy. Nikt nie powiedział nawet słowa, kiedy młody czarodziej wszedł do środka z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, by powstrzymać ich dygotanie.

- Ginny? – wyszeptała pani Weasley. Jej twarz wyrażała niepokój, a oczy zamgliły się w zmartwieniu. Harry widział, że kobieta zna już odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. Z jakiego innego powodu Ron wysyłałby patronusa do Nory, polecając rodzicom, by przybyli na spotkanie w biurze Dumbledore'a?

- Molly, Arturze… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale nie potrafił skończyć zdania. Harry przygryzł wnętrze policzków, by powstrzymać się od wrzasku frustracji. Marnowali czas. Przegrupować się, natychmiast!

- Idę za nią – powiedział cicho Harry. Nie patrzył na nikogo z obecnych. Nie zniósłby ich bólu, podczas gdy przygniatał go własny.

Rozległy się okrzyki Weasleyów, nauczycieli, Hermiony i członków Zakonu, którzy otrzymali wiadomość Dumbledore'a. Pani Weasley zalała się łzami, ale miny Rona, Freda i George'a dobitnie świadczyły, że dołączą do Harry'ego.

- Harry, nie możesz tak po prostu wejść do kryjówki Voldemorta. Nawet nie wiesz gdzie ona jest! – powiedziała Hermiona.

Harry skinął głową, przyznając jej rację.

- Słusznie – powiedział. – Nie wiem gdzie ona jest.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował w Snape'a.

- Ale ty wiesz, prawda? I powiesz mi. Natychmiast.

Snape patrzył z niesmakiem na różdżkę Harry'ego, ale nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Być może nawet on czuł jak mało brakuje, żeby młody czarodziej stracił nad sobą kontrolę.

- Panie Potter! – zawołała profesor McGonagall. – Nie wolno celować różdżką w nauczyciela.

- To niech mnie pani wyrzuci ze szkoły – warknął. Zrobił krok w stronę Snape'a. – Gadaj gdzie ona jest!

- Nie – Snape złożył ramiona na piersi i schował dłonie w rękawach szaty, gdzie, jak podejrzewał Harry, trzymał swoją różdżkę.

- Harry, opuść różdżkę – polecił ostro Dumbledore. – To nie czas na konflikty między nami. Potrzebujemy planu.

- Nie potrzebuję planu, a my nie mamy czasu na omawianie tego! – Harry niemal krzyczał na swojego mentora. Odsunął się od Snape'a, ale nie opuścił różdżki. – W każdej chwili, którą tu spędzamy, Ginny może być… - głos mu się załamał. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos.

- Czemu? – jęknęła pani Weasley. Uniosła głowę z ramienia Artura i popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a. – Dlaczego ją zabrał?

Hermiona odchrząknęła i zerknęła na Dumbledore'a pytająco, a potem powiedziała:

- Wy… wydaje mi się, że przyszli specjalnie po nią. Najwyraźniej nikt inny ich nie interesował.

- Ale nie musiała z nimi iść! – zaprotestowała pani Weasley. – Ron przysłał nam wiadomość, że on… ona pozwoliła się zabrać.

- Poświęciła się – odparł lakonicznie Harry. – Chroniła mnie.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie do Dumbledore'a.

- Profesorze, idę i nie może pan zrobić nic, żeby mnie powstrzymać. Proszę mi powiedzieć gdzie jest Voldemort. Czas z tym skończyć!

- Harry, nie możesz tak po prostu wpaść i zacząć walczyć z Voldemortem – mitygował go dyrektor. – Pozwól mi zwołać zebranie Zakonu wieczorem, na którym podejmiemy decyzję co do dalszego postępowania.

Puściły ostatnie słabe bariery utrzymujące złość Harry'ego pod kontrolą. Po słowach Dumbledore'a pokój wypełnił wybuch magicznej energii, a z czubka różdżki Harry'ego wystrzeliły krwistoczerwone iskry.

- Nie ma czasu – wydusił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wiem, że to pułapka, ale mam to w dupie. On ma Ginny, a ja ją muszę odzyskać.

- Rozumiem, że twoje uczucia wobec Ginny są bardzo głębokie… - zaczął Dumbledore.

- Gówno pan rozumie! – wrzasnął Harry, nie dając mu skończyć. Ruszył w stronę starego czarodzieja, z oczu sypały mu się gromy, a dłonie trzęsły się z gniewu i poczucia straty. – A teraz niech mnie pan słucha…

- Harry! – rzekł stanowczo Remus. – Daj spokój. Opanuj się. Kłótnie nie ocalą Ginny.

- Może być już za późno! – wściekał się Harry. – Kiedy my tu siedzimy i gadamy, Ginny jest tam gdzieś z Voldemortem i bandą jego Śmierciożerców.

Dumbledore usiadł ciężko w fotelu za biurkiem.

- Harry, musimy poczynić pewne przygotowania. Potrzebujemy więcej ludzi nim stawimy im wszystkim czoła.

Harry oparł dłonie na biurku i nachylił się, patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy.

- To naprawdę nie takie trudne – rzekł cicho, ale jego głos brzmiał strasznie. – Albo Snape powie mi wszystko co chcę wiedzieć, albo zacznę szukać sam. Tylko że kiedy go znajdę, to go nie zabiję. Wezmę Ginny i odejdę. I niech szlag trafi przepowiednię! – wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa, aż Hermiona podskoczyła. – Jeśli chcecie, żebym go zabił, to pomóżcie mi go natychmiast znaleźć.

- Szantaż? – spytał Dumbledore, unosząc brew.

- Zrobię wszystko, żeby ją uratować – powiedział ostro Harry. – Możecie iść ze mną albo nie, ale ja idę. Obiecałem jej.

- Ludzie zginą – zauważył Dumbledore. – Jeśli pójdziemy nieprzygotowani zginie ich więcej.

- To nie idźcie ze mną. Pójdę sam.

- Harry, nie możesz walczyć sam z Voldemortem i tymi wszystkimi Śmierciożercami! – zaprotestował Ron i popatrzył na braci. – Idziemy z tobą. Ginny to nasza siostra.

- Ja też idę – wtrąciła się śmiało Hermiona. – Ginny to moja najlepsza przyjaciółka.

- Wspaniale – parsknął pogardliwie Snape. – Czarny Pan na pewno przestraszy się bandy nastolatków.

Harry obrócił się gwałtownie i znowu wycelował w Snape'a.

- Ginny pozwoliła Malfoyowi się zabrać, żebyśmy my mogli uciec – warknął. – Uratowała nam tyłki, a teraz my uratujemy jej.

- Jeśli was tam zabiorę, będę spalony jako szpieg, a Czarny Pan zapewne mnie zabije – syknął Snape.

- CHUJ MNIE TO OBCHODZI! – ryknął Harry.

Zawartość pokoju zadygotała niebezpiecznie i Dumbledore wstał z miejsca. Harry ponownie obrócił się twarzą do niego. Poczerwieniał od ledwo wstrzymywanego gniewu i dyszał ciężko. Dwaj czarodzieje zwarli się spojrzeniami. Harry chciał, żeby dyrektor zrozumiał, że młody czarodziej nie blefował, że potrzebował znaleźć Ginny i nie dbał o środki do osiągnięcia tego celu. Że była… wszystkim. Że bez niej czarodziejski świat mógł się właściwie poddać, bo Harry za cholerę nie będzie miał powodu, żeby zająć się Voldemortem. Jeśli to miłość miała stanowić klucz do jego pokonania, jak niby Harry miał to zrobić, skoro jego ukochana będzie martwa?

Nie, zapewnił sam siebie. Ginny żyła. Harry wiedziałby, jeśli ona by umarła. Prawda? Byłby w stanie to poczuć?

- W porządku – rzekł w końcu Dumbledore. – Jeśli Harry zgodzi się poczekać jeszcze godzinę, podczas której sprowadzę tyle wsparcia, ile to tylko będzie możliwe, wówczas może profesor Snape będzie na tyle uprzejmy, by zdradzić nam lokalizację Voldemorta.

- To nie takie proste – wydusił nauczyciel Eliksirów przez zaciśnięte zęby. – To miejsce chroni mnóstwo uroków i osłon, przez które mogą przejść jedynie określeni ludzie. Ja sam nie znam nazwy tego miejsca. Otrzymujemy świstokliki, które pozwalają nam przybyć do Czarnego Pana, kiedy on sobie tego zażyczy.

- W takim razie zabierzesz Harry'ego świstoklikiem, a reszta jakoś za wami podąży – uznał Dumbledore. Uniósł brew w stronę Billa, brata Ginny. – Nie sądzę, żeby osłony otaczające to miejsce stanowiły problem, gdy ja i Bill przybędziemy na miejsce. A ty, Bill?

Bill potrząsnął przecząco głową z drapieżnym błyskiem w oku.

- Ale skąd będziecie wiedzieli dokąd iść? – spytał Snape. – Powiedziałem wam przecież, że to miejsce jest chronione. Nawet nie pamiętam jak ci powiedzieć gdzie to jest.

- Zaklęcie tropiące – powiedziała nagle Hermiona. – Możemy nałożyć na Harry'ego zaklęcie tropiące.

Dumbledore popatrzył na nią nieprzekonany.

- Nie sądzisz, że Voldemort będzie się czegoś takiego spodziewał?

- A jakie to ma znaczenie? – odparła wyzywająco Hermiona. – On wie, że nadchodzimy. Chce, żebyśmy przyszli, w przeciwnym wypadku nie porywałby Ginny.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

- Być może masz rację, panno Granger – przeniósł spojrzenie na Harry'ego. – Usiłowałem cię przed tym uchronić, mój chłopcze, opóźnić konfrontację. Ale nawet ja muszę w końcu przyznać, że przeznaczenia nie da się powstrzymać. Nadszedł czas. Teraz to czuję.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i położył dłonie na ramionach młodego mężczyzny.

- Masz rację, że chcesz ją uratować. Ona jest naprawdę wyjątkowa. Nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak dumny z żadnego ucznia jak z ciebie i Ginny. Mierzyliście się twarzą w twarz z okropnymi niebezpieczeństwami i wstrząsami, a z każdego z nich wychodziliście silniejsi – jego kościste palce zacisnęły się mocniej na ramionach Harry'ego. – Musisz ją ocalić. Ona jest kluczem do wszystkiego.

Harry z powagą pokiwał głową. Zignorował nagłą zmianę nastawienia Dumbledore'a i zdumione spojrzenia Weasleyów. Na chwilę chwycił nadgarstki dyrektora w uspokajającym geście, po czym pozwolił staremu czarodziejowi się odsunąć. Dumbledore podszedł do kominka, żeby zacząć zwoływać członków Zakonu na miejsce zbiórki, a Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z Weasleyami.

- Harry, co on miał na myśli, kiedy powiedział, że Ginny jest kluczem do wszystkiego? – spytała pani Weasley takim tonem, jakby obawiała się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

- Muszę go zabić – Harry nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – To mówi przepowiednia. Ja albo on i żaden z nas nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje. To muszę być ja.

- Ale w jaki sposób czyni to Ginny kluczem? – spytał nierozumiejący Bill.

Harry uśmiechnął się blado.

- Bo ją kocham.

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zasłoniła usta dłonią.

- „Moc jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna". To właśnie to, prawda, Harry? Miłość.

Harry skinął głową, a Ron i reszta Weasleyów wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanych.

- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? – spytał powoli Bill. – Masz pokonać Voldemorta używając mocy _miłości_?

Harry znów skinął twierdząco.

- A jak ty to, do cholery, masz zrobić?! – wybuchnął Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Jeszcze nie jestem pewny.

- Nie jesteś… - zająknął się Ron.

- Nic nie ma w tej chwili znaczenia poza odzyskaniem Ginny – przerwał mu z naciskiem Harry. – Jeśli ona nie będzie cała i zdrowa, to ja też nie. Nie rozumiecie? Jeśli coś jej się stanie…

Urwał i odwrócił się. Nie chciał, żeby rodzice i bracia Ginny dojrzeli łzy w jego oczach. Przez kilka minut przełykał ciężko, aż wreszcie poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Hermionę, która uśmiechała się, choć w oczach miała łzy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry. Nic jej nie będzie. Odzyskamy ją – zapewniła.

- Właśnie, stary! A potem zabijesz tego skurwysyna…

- Ronaldzie! – krzyknęła jego matka. – Jak ty się wyrażasz?!

- Jeśli nie mogę kląć teraz to kiedy mogę?! – wydarł się. – Kurde, mamo, zaraz mamy stawić czoła masie Śmierciożerców, a Harry ma dorwać Voldemorta. Nawet ty powinnaś czuć w tej chwili potrzebę użycia paru wulgaryzmów!

Pani Weasley przez moment przyglądała się synowi, a potem lekko skinęła głową.

- W porządku. Uznaję twoje argumenty, Ronaldzie – poprawiła pelerynę i złapała mocniej różdżkę. – Ale ta kurwa Bellatrix jest moja!

* * *

Ginny usiłowała opanować dreszcze przerażenia, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy wiódł ją mrocznym korytarzem i przez pomieszczenie, które niegdyś mogło pełnić rolę sali balowej. Zabawne, kiedy musiała wybierać między śmiercią Harry'ego a pójściem z Malfoyem, nie czuła takiego strachu. Ale teraz, gdy zbliżała się jej godzina, nagle chwyciło ją przerażenie. Zrozumiała, że nie jest gotowa na śmierć. Chciała przeżyć, żeby wyjść za Harry'ego, mieć z nim dzieci i wspólnie się zestarzeć. Brzmiało to kuriozalnie sentymentalnie i nadmiernie optymistycznie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację w jakiej się znalazła. Nagle pożałowała, że nie zaakceptowała oświadczyn Harry'ego. Gdyby umarła czy on by wiedział, że jednak chciała go poślubić? Że odkąd ją poprosił o rękę w głębi duszy żałowała, że się nie zgodziła?

Malfoy otworzył drzwi i przytrzymał je, wskazując jej gestem, że ma iść dalej. Ginny wyprostowała się i weszła z godnością do pomieszczenia. Śmierciożercy w swoich czarnych szatach zajmowali miejsca pod ścianami. Patrzyli z powagą, jak młoda kobieta wchodzi do środka. Malfoy pchnął ją w stronę wysokiej, mrocznej postaci stojącej przed kominkiem. Zmusiła swoje serce, żeby zwolniło rytm, wiedząc, że on najprawdopodobniej to wyczuwa.

Ginny usłyszała cichy syk ze swojej prawej strony i ujrzała największego węża, nie licząc tego okropnego bazyliszka, którego kiedykolwiek oglądała. Zrozumiałą, że to musi być Nagini.

Nagini przesunęła się powoli, niemal zmysłowo po nogach Ginny, ściskając je lekko, jakby w ostrzeżeniu.

- Puść mnie – poleciła Ginny w języku węży.

Gdyby pysk węża mógł wyrażać emocje, to Nagini byłaby zapewne ciężko obrażona, kiedy cofała się od niej i zwinęła w kłębek u stóp swojego pana, który przysunął się do światła. Ginny usłyszała cichy śmiech i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na Toma Riddle po raz pierwszy od niemal pięciu lat.

- Witaj, Tom – odezwała się cicho.

Oczy Voldemorta rozbłysły.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – syknął.

Ginny parsknęła.

- Na pewno nie będę mówiła na ciebie „Lord Voldemort". To najgłupsza ksywka jaką kiedykolwiek wymyślono.

Zebrani w pokoju westchnęli zszokowani, a Bellatrix ruszyła ku niej ze złością, ale Voldemort zatrzymał ją uniesieniem ręki.

Ginny przyjrzała się krytycznie jego twarzy.

- Na pewno wyglądasz inaczej. Zupełnie nie tak jak kiedyś. Szkoda, byłeś naprawdę przystojny. Teraz… nawet nie wyglądasz na człowieka.

- Dziękuję – odrzekł z triumfem Voldemort. – To dla mnie komplement.

Ruszył w jej stronę, a jego ruchy przypominały Ginny węża.

- Znam sekret na twój temat – wyszeptał, nachylając się ku niej. – To właśnie on sprawiał, że przychodziłem po ciebie raz po raz. Moi lojalni Śmierciożercy nie rozumieli czemu cię ścigam, zwłaszcza po tym, jak ty i Harry Potter zadaliście mi ciężkie rany w Ministerstwie. Ale ja nigdy im nie podałem tego powodu.

Wyciągnął długi, blady palce i przesunął nim po jej czole, wokół jej nosa i po policzku.

- Ja cię stworzyłem – kontynuował cicho. – To albo moje najwspanialsze dzieło albo najgłupsze co kiedykolwiek zrobiłem, ale to dzięki mnie jesteś dziś tą osobą, którą się stałaś. Możliwości, które z tego wynikają są zbyt pociągające, by im się oprzeć.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się do niej, a Ginny nie potrafiła powstrzymać dreszczu.

- Zupełnie jakbym miał dziecko. Uczę je, kształtuję je, a potem – dramatyczna pauza – obdarzam wolnością, by zajęło prawowite miejsce u mojego boku.

Odstąpił od niej i wskazał szerokim, zapraszającym gestem swoich Śmierciożerców.

Ginny patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Ukształtowały mnie moje własne wybory – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Jestem kim jestem dzięki sobie, nie dzięki tobie.

Voldemort potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wydaje mi się. Nasze wspólne doświadczenia ukształtowały cię w sposób, którego nie jesteś zdolna pojąć – przekrzywił głowę. – Jesteś zła? Tak, widzę twój gniew. To może być mój wpływ. Ja często odczuwam złość.

- Nie jestem… twoim dzieckiem! – wypluła z siebie Ginny.

- Nie w sensie biologicznym – przyznał. – Ale jesteś do mnie tak bardzo podobna. Odkąd znalazłaś mój dziennik przyswoiłaś sobie wiele moich cech.

Niczego Ginny nie bała się tak bardzo. Wiedziała, że tkwi w niej ciemność, z którą walczyła od czasu Komnaty, a teraz, gdy Tom stał tak blisko, zdawała się nabrzmiewać. Zwalczała ją światłem przez cały czas, nawet gdy patrzyła na Voldemorta. Przywoływała w głowie obrazy Nory, jej rodziców, przyjaciół, Hogwartu, Harry'ego…

Voldemort skrzywił się.

- Przestań, proszę. Wystarczająco źle, że ten chłopak ciągle się wtrąca. Naprawdę nie chcę go oglądać nagiego.

Ginny skupiła się jeszcze mocniej na Harrym i Czarny Pan odstąpił, masując miejsce między brwiami.

- W porządku – rzucił ze złością. – Rozumiem. Nie chcesz być jak ja. Ale to dlatego, że nie wiesz wszystkiego. Nie rozumiesz mocy…

- Rozumiem wystarczająco – przerwała mu ostro Ginny. – Wiem, że NIGDY nie będę chciała być taka jak ty. W porządku, może stałam się inna odkąd otworzyłam ten dziennik, ale nie zapomniałam jak kochać i być kochaną. Nie zapomniałam co w życiu ważne. Nie zapomniałam co w życiu dobre.

- Miłość – obruszył się. – Powiem ci coś, co kiedyś powiedziałem twojemu kochanemu Potterowi. Nie ma dobra czy miłości na tym świecie. Jest tylko moc i ci, którzy są za słabi, by po nią sięgnąć.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- W takim razie jestem słaba. Bo możesz wziąć tą moc i wsadzić sobie w ten kościsty zadek.

Śmierciożercy zaszemrali z oburzeniem, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się spokojnie i uniósł różdżkę w jej stronę.

- Niech i tak będzie.

Dla Ginny okazało się to kroplą, która przepełniła czarę. Za dużo teatralności i dramatyzowania. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i wybuchnęła histerycznym śmiechem, który odbił się echem w pomieszczeniu.

- Przepraszam – wydyszała, ocierając oczy. – Po prostu zachowujesz się tak idiotycznie. Jakbyśmy byli w jednym z tych mugolskich filmów. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedyś się ciebie bałam.

- W takim razie jesteś głupia – oczy Voldemorta błysnęły. – Strach przede mną to rozsądne zachowanie. _Crucio_!

Zaklęcie odnalazło cel i Ginny padła na podłogę. Jej usta rozchyliły się w bezgłośnym krzyku i jakąś częścią świadomości zarejestrowała satysfakcję na twarzy Voldemorta, nim jej ciało wygięło się z bólu.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**_

_- Harry przybywa po Ginny_


	26. Potencjał miłości

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział. Możecie też zajrzeć na jej profil autora, gdzie znajdziecie nowe tłumaczenie, do którego przyłożyłem rękę (no, właściwie mały palce u ręki). Trochę się różni tematyką od tych, które ja wybieram, ale przekonajcie się sami :)_

_Ostatnio miałem trochę mniej czasu, więc nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć na komentarze. Bardzo Was za to przepraszam, ale słowo daję, że wszystkie czytam i każdy z nich bardzo mnie cieszy :) Do pierwszej dziesiątki najczęściej komentowanych polskich fanfików na tej stronie brakuje nam już tylko 20 komentarzy. To jak, towarzysze (i towarzyszki)? Pomożecie?_

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 26 – Potencjał miłości**

Harry wiedział, że nawet w tak prostym planie sporo rzeczy mogło pójść źle. Wszystko opierało się na zgraniu czasowym. On i Snape mieli udać się świstoklikiem do punktu docelowego, zaklęcie śledzące zostanie aktywowane, pozostali podążą za nimi, a Dumbledore i Bill Weasley zdejmą osłony. Moment krytyczny nastąpi zaraz po przybyciu Snape'a i Harry'ego. Najważniejsze, żeby odbić Ginny, zanim Voldemort zorientuje się, że Snape go zdradził.

Harry poczuł łaskotanie zaklęcia śledzącego, które nałożyła na niego Hermiona i otworzył oczy. Stali przed nim Ron i Hermiona. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel ciężko przełknął ślinę, a oczy młodej czarodziejki lśniły od łez.

- To chyba już – Harry usiłował uśmiechnąć się odważnie, ale mięśnie twarzy nie chciały go słuchać.

- Będziemy zaraz za tobą, stary – odpowiedział Ron, klepiąc go lekko po ramieniu. – Nie bój nic.

- Dziwnie się czuję… idąc tam bez was – wyznał Harry.

- My też – odparła Hermiona. – Ale dogonimy cię.

- Ale… uważajcie na siebie, co? – Harry popatrzył na nich z niepokojem. – Nie dam sobie rady, jeśli coś się stanie któremuś z was.

Wyznanie tego nie przyszło mu łatwo. Z reguły nie ujawniał tak łatwo swoich uczuć, chyba że przed Ginny. Ale Ron i Hermiona trzymali się go od samego początku. Zawsze przy nim byli, nawet kiedy zachowywał się jak kompletny kretyn. Stanowili jego jedyną rodzinę, przynajmniej taką, do której się przyznawał.

Hermiona zaszlochała i rzuciła mu się w ramiona, ściskając go z całej siły. Harry poklepał ją uspokajająco po plecach i wypuścił. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Ron odsunął swoją dziewczynę i sam uściskał Harry'ego. Był to męski uścisk, składający się głównie z potężnych uderzeń w plecy, ale dla Harry'ego znaczyło to naprawdę dużo.

Harry odsunął się, starając się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo go to wszystko wzruszyło.

- Odzyskam ją. Słowo – zapewnił stanowczo. – A potem zabiję tego skurwiela, wrócimy tu wszyscy i zrobimy wielką imprezę.

- Umowa stoi – odparł natychmiast Ron. – Ale to ja chcę dorwać fretkę.

- Jest cały twój – obiecał mu Harry z uśmiechem.

Snape sapnął niecierpliwie w rogu i Harry wiedział, że nadszedł czas.

- Muszę lecieć – powiedział. – Ale naprawdę, uważajcie na siebie. Nie dajcie się zabić, albo naprawdę się wkurzę i zrobię coś głupiego.

Ron uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały poważne. Hermiona jeszcze raz przytuliła Harry'ego, a potem prefekt naczelny podszedł do nauczyciela Eliksirów.

Snape podwinął rękaw, ukazując paskudny tatuaż Mrocznego Znaku i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Potter, trzymaj się mocno. Nie chciałbym cię zgubić gdzieś po drodze.

Harry złapał jedną dłonią rękaw szaty Snape'a, a w drugiej mocno zaciskał różdżkę. Nauczyciel przycisnął mocno różdżkę do Mrocznego Znaku. Wytatuowany wąż zaczął wysuwać się z czaszki i wsuwać z powrotem, coraz szybciej i szybciej, jego ruch hipnotyzował.

Harry poczuł znajome szarpnięcie za pępkiem i zanim świstoklik go zabrał, spojrzał po raz ostatni na Rona i Hermionę. Ich twarze były ostatnim co zobaczył, nim świstoklik wystartował i Harry zawirował w przestrzeni. Trzymał z całej siły rękaw Snape'a, zdeterminowany, by nie puszczać, niezależnie od tego, jak szybko wirowali.

Wylądowali bezceremonialnie w korytarzu, który Harry chyba rozpoznawał, ale kiedy usiłował sobie przypomnieć skąd, jego umysł zasnuwała mgła. Puścił rękaw Snape'a i natychmiast przeszedł do działania. Przycisnął się do ściany, starając się wtopić w cienie. Obaj mężczyźni zamarli, czekając na jakiś znak, że ktoś się zorientował, ze Severus Snape przybył tu świstoklikiem z dodatkowym pasażerem.

W końcu Snape nachylił się i wyszeptał do ucha Harry'ego tak cicho, że ten musiał się mocno wysilić, żeby coś usłyszeć:

- On może na razie nie wiedzieć, ale wkrótce się zorientuje. Musisz się przemieszczać tak szybko i cicho jak tylko potrafisz. Panna Weasley najprawdopodobniej jest w piwnicy, gdzie trzyma się więźniów pod okiem dwójki strażników. Nie powinieneś mieć problemu z uciszeniem ich. Ruszaj. Tylko cicho.

Harry skinął głowę i wyciągnął złożoną pelerynę-niewidkę, którą do tej pory trzymał pod szatą. Narzucił ją sobie na ramiona i stał się niewidzialny. Kiedy Snape mijał go, idąc w kierunku schodów, młody mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za nadgarstek.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał. Chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie pozwoliły mu na to okoliczności i ich dawna historia. Snape ryzykował własne życie, by ocalić Ginny i grał rolę podwójnego agenta bardziej finezyjnie, niż wydawało się to możliwe.

Snape skinął głową, a jego oczy wyglądały w ciemnym wnętrzu posiadłości jak dwie bryłki węgla. Harry nie czekał i szybko ruszył schodami ku piwnicy, w której czekała na niego Ginny.

Po chwili dotarł na najniższy poziom. Przez chwilę czekał w absolutnym bezruchu w cieniu przy drzwiach, żeby upewnić się, że nikt za nim nie podąża, po czym ruszył dalej. Skradał się ostrożnie korytarzem ku głosom, które słyszał dochodzące zza rogu. Wyjrzał i zobaczył dwóch strażników, tak jak mówił mu Snape. Jeden z nich miał mocno obandażowaną rękę, a drugi podrapaną twarz.

- Ta mała suka prawie odgryzła mi rękę i chyba posiniaczyła szyję – wychrypiał mięsisty blondyn, masując gardło zdrową ręką. – Walczy jak kocica.

- Wiem – przyznał ponuro jego partner. – Patrz co zrobiła z moją twarzą.

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha mimo powagi sytuacji. Miał ochotę napuszyć się jak paw. Był dumny ze swojej kobiety. Chociaż szybko uznał, że za taki pokaz Ginny urwałaby mu głowę. Ucieszył się, że porwanie przez Voldemorta nie złamało jej ducha i że wybrał kobietę, która potrafi o siebie zadbać.

Znów wyjrzał za róg i zarejestrował, że obaj mężczyźni zostawili głupio swoje różdżki na pobliskim stoliku i poświęcili całą uwagę użalaniu się nad sobą. Harry skradał się powoli i cierpliwie, krok za krokiem. Zmusił się do kontrolowania oddechu, żeby jego ekscytacja i strach nie zdradziły go przed wrogiem. Był niemal pewny, że lada moment Śmierciożercy usłyszą, jak mu wali serce.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, Harry uniósł rąbek peleryny i zgarnął obie różdżki ze stołu. Potem skorzystał z własnej różdżki, żeby ogłuszyć strażników, nim ci zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak.

Harry pospiesznie odpiął od pasa blondyna kółko z kluczami. Klął elokwentnie pod nosem, wypróbowując kolejne klucze w zamku. Wciąż ukrywał się pod peleryną niewidką, ale lada moment ktoś mógł zejść i zobaczyć nieprzytomnych strażników. W końcu jeden z kluczy zaskoczył i Harry otworzył drzwi na całą szerokość.

- Ginny?

Siedziała w kącie pomieszczenia. Opierała czoło na kolanach. Kiedy wyszeptał jej imię, popatrzyła w górę przestraszona. Harry wszedł do środka i zerwał z siebie pelerynę.

- Ginny!

Westchnęła i z wysiłkiem podniosła się na nogi. Harry przypadł do niej i chwycił ją w ramiona. Uniósł ją w górę i przycisnął do siebie, jedną ręką obejmując w pasie, a drugą przygarnął jej głowę. Ukrył twarz w jej szyi.

- Ginny – wykrztusił.

- Harry… o Boże, Harry, wiedziałam, ze przyjdziesz. Po prostu wiedziałam – chlipała mu na ramieniu Ginny.

Teraz, kiedy ją odzyskał, Harry wiedział, że nie wypuści jej już nigdy w życiu. Odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni minęło tylko kilka godzin, ale myśl o tym, co przez ten czas robił z nią Voldemort doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. Przycisnął ją mocniej, a Ginny przekręciła się, by opleść go nogami w pasie.

- Dziękuję – szepnęła mu do ucha. Potem uniosła głowę i pocałowała go namiętnie w usta. Harry pragnął wtopić się w nią, żeby zapomnieć gdzie się znaleźli i czemu tu byli, więc przycisnął ją do najbliższej ściany. Na szczęście lub nieszczęście dla niego, jego instynkt samozachowawczy okazał się silniejszy niż jego libido.

- Ginny – wykrztusił, kiedy przerwali dla zaczerpnięcia tchu. – Pomóż mi.

Odstawił ją i pospieszył do drzwi.

- Musimy wnieść ich do środka – polecił, wskazując dwóch ogłuszonych Śmierciożerców.

Ginny uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha widząc swoich nadzorców powalonych na ziemię.

- Potter – powiedziała, nachylając się, żeby ująć jednego z nich pod ramię i zaciągnąć do celi – idealnie rozumiesz czego pragną kobiety.

- Usłyszałem, jak marudzą na temat swoich kontuzji – odpowiedział, taszcząc z wysiłkiem wielkiego blondyna. – Kiedy zorientowałem się, że to ty ich tak urządziłaś, prawie mi stanął.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem i zrzuciła bezceremonialni swój ładunek na podłogę. Nawet się nie skrzywiła, gdy głowa mężczyzny uderzyła z trzaskiem o kamienie.

Harry użył swojej różdżki, żeby związać nogi i ręce obu mężczyzn, a potem na żądanie Ginny zniknął im większość ubrań i przywiązał ich do siebie w bardzo dwuznacznej, czy też może właśnie jednoznacznej pozycji. Potem zamknął starannie drzwi i obłożył cały obszar zaklęciem ciszy. Zadowolony schował różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni, zwinął pelerynę-niewidkę i wsunął pod szatę, a potem obrócił się do Ginny, a jego oczy niespodziewanie błysnęły mroczną zielenią.

Jego ulga, którą poczuł po znalezieniu ukochanej całej i zdrowej już zniknęła, pozostawiając w nim tylko gniew. Postąpił ku niej złowieszczo, zwijając dłonie w pięści. Ginny, która widziała już wcześniej te minę, mimowolnie zrobiła krok w tył. Harry przesunął się kolejny krok w jej stronę i złapał ją za ramiona, a gniew wypisany był na każdym centymetrze jego pełnej napięcia twarzy.

- Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż tego więcej robić! NIGDY! – wrzasnął na nią, potrząsając nią mocno.

- A co niby miałam zrobić? – odkrzyknęła. – Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby skrzywdzili więcej ludzi! Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby skrzywdzili ciebie!

Zrzuciła jego dłonie ze swoich ramion i spojrzała na niego ze złością. Jej ubrania były brudne i podarte, pewnie przez to, że wrzucili ją do tego lochu. Jednak poza krwawiącym rozcięciem na czole i lekkim drżeniem, które jak podejrzewał pochodziło od zaklęcia Cruciatus, nie wyglądała najgorzej.

- Mogliśmy ich pokonać – powiedział ostro Harry. – Gdybyś tylko dała mi trochę więcej czasu… Nie było potrzeby, żebyś się poświęcała! Mogłaś zginąć!

- Harry – Ginny potrząsnęła głową. – Oni nas otoczyli. Mieli Rona, Hermionę, Lunę, Neville'a i cała populację Hogsmeade. Nie mieliśmy szans i świetnie to wiesz! Chcieli tylko mnie… to mała cena.

- Mała cena! – Harry ledwo wykrztusił te słowa przez ściśnięte gardło. – Bardzo hojnie szafujesz swoim życiem!

- Nie szafuję, po prostu myślę rozsądnie! Wiem, kiedy jestem pokonana!

- Walczyłbym do końca życie, żeby utrzymać ich z dala od ciebie!

- I wtedy sam byś zginął! – Ginny zaczęła wrzeszczeć, ale nic ją to nie obchodziło. – Jak niby miałoby to być dla mnie lepsze? Z Voldemortem mogę sobie poradzić. Ale nie z twoją śmiercią! A dzięki temu co zrobiłam, wszyscy przeżyliśmy, żeby podjąć walkę na nowo. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że na moim miejscu postąpiłbyś inaczej!

Harry wiedział, że zachowuje się nierozsądnie, ale miał to gdzieś. Poczuł, jak znowu wzbiera w nim gniew, ale tym razem dlatego, że Ginny miała rację. Faktycznie, postąpiłby tak samo, zwłaszcza jeśli dzięki temu mógłby ocalić ją. Nie mógł odmówić jej prawa do zrobienia czegoś, co sam uczyniłby bez wahania.

Nagle gdzieś poza posiadłością rozległa się głośna eksplozja, a ziemia pod ich stopami zakołysała się. Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że stoją w dawnym domu Riddle'ów. To tu Voldemort uknuł plan zabicia Harry'ego podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. A niedaleko, u stóp wzgórza, mugolski ojciec Voldemorta leżał pochowany na cmentarzu, na którym jego syn odzyskał ciało.

- Co to było? – spytała z niepokojem Ginny.

- Osłony – odgadł. – Musiały paść. Dumbledore i Bill mieli zacząć nad nimi pracę, jak tylko Snape mnie tu przyprowadzi.

- Snape cię tu przyprowadził?

Harry niecierpliwie machnął ręką.

- Opowiem później.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziała stanowczo. – Ale przestań się ze mną kłócić. Musimy stąd wyjść i pomóc w walce.

- Dobrze – zgodził się. – Odpuszczę i nigdy już do tego nie wrócę pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim? – spytała. – Byle szybko.

- Musisz się zgodzić za mnie wyjść.

- Wyjść za ciebie? Wyjść za ciebie! Teraz do tego wracasz? – ton Ginny osiągnął nowe wyżyny zdumienia.

- Wyjdź. Za. Mnie.

- Harry, to naprawdę nie jest…

- Słuchaj – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – W innym życiu, życiu, w którym mroczny czarodziej nie usiłował mnie zabić i przejąć władzy nad światem, byłaś moja od samego początku. Dorośliśmy razem, zakochaliśmy się w szkole… robiliśmy wszystko normalnie. Uwielbiałem cię. Adorowałem. Kochałem cię do skończenia świata, Ginny _Potter_. Ale nie jest mi dane żyć tamtego życia. Więc chcę cię w każdy pierdolony sposób, w jaki to tylko możliwe. I ani przez chwilę nie zamierzam za to przepraszać. Kilka jebanych minut. To może być wszystko co nam zostało – ujął jej twarz w dłonie. – Oto kim jesteśmy. Zbliża się ku nam nasze przeznaczenie, a ja nie mam pojęcia czym to się skończy. Kocham cię i w _tym_ życiu nie zamierzam wyjść stąd, nie wiedząc czy zgodziłaś się być moją na zawsze.

- Jeśli jedno z nas zginie – wyszeptała z pobladłą twarzą – ten czas który razem spędziliśmy nie będzie wystarczający.

- Wiem, Furio – jego głos się załamał. – Ale kochałem cię tak mocno, że wystarczy na dwa żywoty. Więc proszę cię, wyjdź za mnie. Powiedz tak.

- Tak – odpowiedziała, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. – Chciałam powiedzieć „tak" już wiele dni temu… Bałam się, że już nigdy nie zapytasz.

- Nigdy nie przestałbym pytać, kochanie – odparł z czułością.

Harry przyciągnął ją do siebie i nakrył jej usta swoimi. Jej łzy zmieszały się z wilgocią na jego policzkach i wtulili się w siebie z całej siły. Ich języki zwarły się gwałtownie. On trzymał jej twarz w dłoniach, jej palce zagłębiły się w jego włosy.

W końcu Ginny jęknęła i zaczęła gwałtownie całować jego szczękę. Trzymała go z całych sił, zapominając, że za drzwiami czeka Voldemort i pewna śmierć. Miłość, którą czuła do Harry'ego, wypełniała każdą komórkę jej ciała, aż pomyślała, ze zaraz eksploduje z nadmiaru uczuć. Będzie jego żoną. Dlaczego wcześniej wydawało jej się, że planowanie wspólnej przyszłości będzie straszne?

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała, a on ukrył twarz w jej szyi. – _Tak bardzo._ Ginny Weasley kocha Harry'ego Pottera, pamiętasz?

Skinął głową, nie podnosząc głowy. Przełknął narastającą mu gulę w gardle. Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że Ginny w końcu zgodzi się wyjść za niego, ale wciąż był zdumiony, że powiedziała „tak".

Odchylił się, żeby na nią popatrzeć i zaskoczyły go emocje malujące się na jej twarzy. Kiedy tak na siebie patrzyli odgłosy walki za drzwiami gdzieś odpłynęły, została tylko Ginny. Poczuł opływającą go falę miłości, jakby to było coś namacalnego. Czuł, jakby już zostali sobie poślubieni, jakby połączyli się w każdy możliwy sposób. To dało mu nową siłę, poczuł się silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Magia pomrukiwała w jego żyłach i migotała w powietrzu wokół niego.

W tej chwili Harry i Ginny wreszcie zrozumieli co Dumbledore usiłował im powiedzieć. Miłość była mocą sama w sobie. Mogła napędzać magię, ich życie i cały świat wokół nich. Patrzyli się na siebie w zdumieniu, podczas gdy ich umysły pojmowały tę wiedzę, a magia migotała wokół nich. Ginny uniosła dłoń i pogładziła Harry'ego po policzku, obserwując ze zdumieniem jak magiczne iskry wirują na jego skórze w miejscach, których dotknęła. Harry poczuł jej pieszczotę w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojej duszy i aż jęknął, nachylając się ku jej dotykowi.

Zdumiona Ginny dotknęła jego policzka swoją drugą dłonią i jego skóra została skąpana w delikatnej, złotej poświecie. Czuła, że jej miłość do niego przepływa przez jej żyły jak płynny płomień i spływa do czubków jej palców, którymi go dotykała. Harry powoli podniósł ręce i położył dłonie na jej biodrach. Kiedy się pocałowali, Ginny poczuła wstrząs, jak od elektryczności i zaniepokojona zrobiła krok w tył. Wiedziała, że Harry również to poczuł, gdy dotknął palcami swoich warg.

Zamknął oczy i Ginny poczuła, jak wpływa w nią magiczna moc. Poczuła, jakby była gotowa stawić czoło całemu światu, jakby potrafiła rzucić zaklęcie jedynie myśląc o nim.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia zadrżały i Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy. Otaczająca ich magiczna chmura zniknęła, gdy oboje skupili się po raz pierwszy od dawna na swoim otoczeniu. Wyglądało na to, że nad ich głowami toczy się wielka bitwa. Ginny słyszała wykrzykiwane inkantacje. Ujęła Harry'ego za rękę.

- Nie mam różdżki – wyznała cicho.

- Prawie zapomniałem – odpowiedział, szukając czegoś w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wydobył stamtąd różdżkę i wręczył jej. – Twoja mama ją przysyła. Powiedziała, że to twojej pra-pra-cholera nie mam pojęcia ile tych pra było-babci.

Ginny ujęła ją i poczuła, jak moc pędzi przez jej rękę. Otoczyły ją czerwone i złote iskry.

- Różdżka Elwiny Weasley? – wyszeptała. Ta różdżka była czczona w jej rodzinie od pokoleń, odkąd Elwina Weasley, jej daleki przodek, użyła jej, by ochronić swojego domu przed inwazją armii goblinów i gigantów. Elwina zginęła w tej bitwie, ale zdołała w pojedynkę ocalić swoją rodzinę i od tego czasu ta różdżka znajdowała się na wystawie w domu Ciotki Muriel. Raz, kiedy była małą dziewczynką, Giny zebrała się na odwagę i wzięła różdżkę. Kiedy tylko mała dziewczynka jej dotknęła, różdżka przebudziła się do życia. To doświadczenie tak wstrząsnęło Ginny, że upuściła różdżkę na poduszkę i już nigdy jej nie dotykała.

- O ja – Harry gwizdnął przeciągle. – Nie jestem Olivanderem, ale powiedziałbym, że ta różdżka właśnie cię wybrała.

Ginny chwyciła różdżkę mocniej i uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

- To jaki mamy plan?

- Muszę znaleźć Voldemorta. To jedyny sposób, żeby to wszystko skończyć.

- Jak znam Toma, pewnie siedzi gdzieś z Nagini i czeka, aż Śmierciożercy odwalą za niego całą robotę. Walczyłby tylko z tobą albo Dumbledorem, każdego innego uznałby za stratę czasu i energii.

- Jakiś pomysł gdzie może być?

Ginny postukała się nową różdżką w ramię.

- Kiedy Lucjusz mnie tu przyprowadził, poszliśmy do naprawdę wielkiego pokoju, kiedyś to pewnie była sala balowa. Voldemort przyszedł do nas z jadalni, gdzie siedział z jakimiś swoimi „doradcami". Chyba dam radę go odszukać.

- Świetnie, to idziemy.

Harry chciałby powiedzieć Ginny, żeby trzymała się z daleka i była bezpieczna, ale kochał ją za bardzo, by ją w ten sposób ograniczać. Powstrzymał swoją opiekuńczą naturę i złapał ją za rękę.

- Czekaj chwilę – Ginny puściła jego rękę i podeszła do Śmierciożerców w rogu. – Jeden z nich miał nóż w bucie.

Obmacała ich buty. Wreszcie znalazła to czego szukała i schowała ostrze do własnego buta.

- Dobra, możemy iść.

Ledwo wyszli za drzwi, gdy usłyszeli głośną eksplozję zza rogu, a przez korytarz przeleciała ogromna chmura pyłu.

- To chyba schody! – zawołał Harry, krztusząc się. – Można stąd wyjść inaczej?

- Nic na ten temat nie wiem – odkrzyknęła. – Będziemy się musieli wspinać.

Rzuciła na nich oboje zaklęcie bąblogłowego i zanurkowali w chmurę pyłu, kierując się głównie instynktem. Przez gruzy dotarli wreszcie do klatki schodowej, czy raczej tego co z niej zostało. Teraz pozostały z niej tylko drzwi otwierające się w pustkę.

- Chyba ktoś poszalał z reducto – skomentowała Ginny.

- Przynajmniej to był jeden z naszych – dodał Harry, wskazując głową w kąt, gdzie leżało ciało odziane w szaty Śmierciożercy. Podszedł do niego i trącił je stopą. – Hej, to Wiktor Crabbe.

- Jak my się tam dostaniemy? Za daleko żeby skakać.

Wysadzone zostało całe piętro schodów. Jeśli dotrą do drzwi, dostaną się na pierwsze piętro.

- Chyba uda mi się wspiąć do połowy po tym co zostało – uznał Harry. – Potem podrzucę cię do drzwi, a ty pomożesz mi się wspiąć resztę drogi.

Podskoczył kilkadziesiąt centymetrów i złapał deskę, która stanowiła niegdyś część rusztowania schodów. Podciągnął się jeszcze dobry metr, aż znalazł pewne oparcie dla stóp, a potem odwrócił się i złapał wyciągniętą rękę Ginny. Rozkołysał ją jak wahadło, aż nabrała na tyle pędu, by zdołał ją podrzucić do góry w stronę drzwi. Ginny udało się złapać krawędź i wspiąć się, po czym odwróciła się, żeby pomóc Harry'emu.

Kiedy tylko dotarli do głównej części domu stało się oczywiste, że toczy się tam bitwa. Ginny zobaczyła, jak Remus Lupin i Fenrir Grayback okrążają się czujnie, a Tonks walczy ze Śmierciożercą, którego rudowłosa czarownica rozpoznała jako Dołochowa. Ginny i Harry szli bardzo szybko, nie chcąc dać się złapać w krzyżowy ogień. Kiedy młoda czarownica prowadziła swojego narzeczonego do jadalni na tyłach domu, dostrzegła swojego ojca walczącego z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i nawet specjalnie nie zdziwiła się widząc, jak jej matka walczy z szybko słabnącą Bellatrix Lestrange. Molly Weasley miała w oczach triumfalny błysk, a Ginny miała ochotę zgotować jej owację.

Z niepokojem zastanawiała się gdzie są Ron i Hermiona i wyraziła to na głos.

- Nic im nie jest – zapewnił ją stanowczo Harry. – Pewnie są gdzieś z Fredem i Georgem.

Bitwa rozprzestrzeniała się po całym domu i otaczającym go terenie. Zakon Feniksa, aurorzy z Ministerstwa i kilka osób, których Ginny nigdy wcześniej na oczy nie widziała, polowali na pozostałych Śmierciożerców. Wydarzenia nie układały się po myśli Voldemorta. Pewnie będzie nieźle wkurzony.

Wkrótce dotarli do miejsca, w którym, jak podejrzewała Ginny, Voldemort na nich czekał. A jeśli kurczowo ściskający swoją bliznę Harry mógł być barometrem jego uczuć, to Czarny Pan był wściekły.

- Harry! Ginny! – Ron z Hermioną podbiegli do nich, kiedy mieli otworzyć drzwi.

Ginny uściskała oboje z ulgą, widząc, że są cali i zdrowi.

- Czy nikomu nic się nie stało?

- George dostał zaklęciem tnącym w bok – wydyszał Ron. – Mama wzięła go do szpitala – nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Zaraz po tym, jak skopała dupę Bellatrix.

- Idziemy po Voldemorta – powiedziała z determinacją Ginny.

- Żadne z was nie musi ze mną iść – odezwał się nagle Harry. – Tylko ja muszę się z nim zmierzyć.

Trzy pary oczu spojrzały na niego ze złością.

- Idziemy z tobą, Harry – odparła ostro Hermiona. – Więc nie pierdol nam tutaj.

Harry nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. Na szczęście Ron zdecydował za niego. Złapał Hermioną w ramiona i pocałował tak mocno, że Harry bał się, ze zostawi jej siniaki.

- Kobieto, uwielbiam, kiedy przeklinasz – wyznał Ron niskim głosem.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i odepchnęła Rona.

- Ronaldzie, nie teraz!

Ale kiedy wyszczerzył się do niej, odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Ginny niecierpliwie przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

- Załatwmy to raz na zawsze!

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi. Czwórka przyjaciół weszła do środka i natychmiast zatrzymali się, widząc Voldemorta stojącego tyłem do nich przed kominkiem.

Czarny Pan uniósł głowę.

- A więc wreszcie przybyłeś, Harry Potterze.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- konfrontacja z Voldemortem_


	27. Potęga miłości

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 27 – Potęga miłości**

W przeciwieństwie do poprzednich bitew, w których Harry mierzył się z czarnoksiężnikiem, Voldemort nie marnował czasu na droczenie się z przeciwnikiem. Kiedy tylko Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona weszli do pokoju, Czarny Pan po prostu uniósł różdżkę i wypalił zaklęcie, sprawiając, że wszyscy musieli zanurkować w poszukiwaniu osłony. Jeśli chciał ich rozdzielić, to mu się udało.

Wkrótce Harry ciskał w Voldemorta wszystkim co mu przyszło do głowy, ale nie sprawiało to specjalnej różnicy. Ich różdżki nie mogły działać przeciwko sobie, więc obaj starali się dosięgnąć przeciwnika klątwą w taki sposób, żeby ich różdżki się nie spotkały. Nie działało to najlepiej i gniew Voldemorta rósł z każdą chwilą. Harry czuł, jak wściekłość wroga atakuje jego świadomość i wkrótce walczył już na dwóch frontach – fizycznym i mentalnym.

Voldemort mógł skupić się wyłącznie na Harrym, bo posłał Nagini na Hermionę i Ginny. Ron miał pełne ręce roboty. Walczył z Rudolfem Lestrange, który podążył za nimi, dysząc z wściekłości po tym, jak matka Rona zabiła jego żonę, Bellatrix.

- Protego! – krzyknął Harry, gdy Voldemort wstrzelił w jego stronę kolejne zaklęcie śmierci. Ich zaklęcia spotkały się w pół drogi i Harry skupił się na odpychaniu zaklęcia wroga za pomocą swojego umysłu. Voldemort warknął i szarpnięciem zerwał połączenie, unikając własnego odbitego zaklęcia.

Harry usłyszał krzyk z lewej strony i z przerażeniem ujrzał, jak Nagini atakuje Hermionę i kąsa ją w ramię. Ginny wrzasnęła coś w języku węży i zestrzeliła gada ze zwiniętej Hermiony różdżką Elwiny Weasley. Wąż uderzył potężnie w ścianę po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, ale od razu się odwrócił i popędził w stronę Ginny, a jego język raz po raz wysuwał się z pyska, kiedy odchylał głowę, by zaatakować.

Ginny nie zawahała się nawet przez moment, gdy gigantyczny gad pędził w jej stronę z mordem wypisanym w pionowych źrenicach. Bardzo chciała poświęcić kilka sekund, żeby sprawdzić co z Hermioną, ale nie ośmieliła się spuścić Nagini z oczu. Ugięła nogi w pozycji bojowej z wyciągniętą różdżką, ustawiając się między wężem i Hermioną. Zobaczyła kątem oka, że Ron rzuca zaklęcie na Lestrenge'a i usłyszała jak coś chrupnęło, kiedy ciało Śmierciożercy uderzyło w ścianę.

- Ron! Szybko! – krzyknęła Ginny. – Musisz zabrać Hermionę do Świętego Munga!

Ron pędził w ich stronę, ale wielki wąż już niemal do nich dotarł i Ginny nie była pewna, czy jej brat zdąży na czas. Chciała uderzyć, wiedząc, że drugiego ciosu nie zdoła wyprowadzić. Wąż wyczuł krew Hermiony i chciał skończyć robotę. Czuła jego gniew.

- Głupia – syknął Voldemort. – Żaden mąż nie staje między Nagini i jej łupem.

Gad odchylił się i uderzył. Celował w ramię Ginny, ale ta odsunęła się, unikając ociekających jadem kłów i trafiła Nagini zaklęciem tnącym w bok. Wąż zasyczał i odsunął się, chwiejąc się od siły jej zaklęcia.

- Może nie – wydyszała Ginny. Sięgnęła po nóż, który miała schowany w bucie. – Ale ja nie jestem mężem.*

Ginny uniosła nóż nad głowę i zabójczo skutecznie opuściła go, dźgając oszołomionego węża tuż za łbem. Z ogłuszającym okrzykiem przeciągnęła ostrzem, niemal całkowicie odcinając mu głowę. Gad zadrżał po raz ostatni, jego ogon zadygotał, a cielsko osunęło się z gracją na ziemię, niemal zgniatając przy okazji krwawiącą Hermionę.

Ginny odsunęła się, pozostawiając nóż zagłębiony w Nagini i wytarła okrwawione ręce o spodnie.

- Bleee.

Voldemort zamarł w szoku. Powoli na jego twarzy zaczęła malować się coraz większa wściekłość. Korzystając z chwili przerwy, Ron dotarł do swojej siostry i chwycił w ramiona nieruchomą Hermionę. Rzucił ostatnie, przepraszające spojrzenie na Harry'ego i aktywował awaryjny świstoklik, który wcześniej otrzymał od Lupina, jak wszyscy uczestnicy bitwy. Para zawirowała i zniknęła, zostawiając Harry'ego i Ginny samych z Voldemortem.

- Co się stało, Tom? – spytała złośliwie Ginny, osuwając się od ciała węża. – Czyżby twój ostatni przyjaciel zginął? Twój jedyny przyjaciel? A ja myślałam, że nie masz przyjaciół.

Wyszarpnęła różdżkę i rzuciła zaklęcie, które podejrzanie przypominało zaklęcie śmierci. Harry'emu nie podobała się paskudna mina, którą przy tym zrobiła, ale wszystko stało się tak szybko, że ledwo zdołał się zorientować.

Niestety Voldemort, czy dlatego że tak wypełniała go wściekłość, czy po prostu był szybszy, wykrzyczał inkantację w tej samej chwili. Jego klątwa dotarła pierwsza. Dziwne, fioletowe światło uderzyło Ginny w żebra i młoda kobieta pofrunęła niczym w zwolnionym tempie i uderzyła w znajdującą się za nią ścianę. Jej ciało zderzyło się z nią z taką siłą, że Harry usłyszał przyprawiające o mdłości chrupnięcie.

Harry zorientował się, że krzyczy. Wrzeszczał z wściekłości, szoku i żałoby wymieszanych razem, aż pokój zatrząsnął się od jego gniewu, nieświadomie uwolnionego w wybuchu przypadkowej magii. Patrzył, jak Ginny bezwładnie osuwa się na podłogę z zamkniętymi oczami.

Młody czarodziej zignorował Voldemorta i podbiegł do narzeczonej. Upadł na kolana w kałuży gadziej krwi i chwycił Ginny w ramiona.

- Ginny? – zdusił łkanie, ale czuł, że po twarzy spływają mu łzy. Drżącą dłonią odgarną z jej twarzy długie, rude włosy. Jej skóra wciąż była ciepła, jakby młoda kobieta tylko spała.

- Ginny – wyszeptał, nachylając głowę, by musnąć ustami jej wargi. – Proszę, obudź się. Nie… nie zostawiaj mnie. Ginny, proszę, obudź się…

Harry słyszał rechot Voldemorta, upiorny, mrożący do szpiku kości dźwięk. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Jedynym o co się troszczył to fakt, że Ginny nie reagowała. Nie śmiał wypowiedzieć tego słowa, które czaiło się w zakamarkach jego umysłu. Ginny by go nie zostawiła. Na pewno.

Chciał nią potrząsnąć i nawrzeszczeć na nią za głupotę. Jak mogła tak drażnić Voldemorta? Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, że teraz mogła już nie… Siedział tam, trzymając ją w ramionach i kołysał się w przód i w tył, a po jego twarzy spływały łzy. Ona była całym jego światem, całą jego motywacją. Jak niby teraz miał zrobić to, co zrobić musiał? Nawet nie pamiętał, czego właściwie chcieli od niego Ginny i Dumbledore. Chciał po prostu siedzieć w tym miejscu, owinięty wokół ciała Ginny, podczas gdy krew Nagini przesiąkała mu przez spodnie.

W końcu Voldemort stracił cierpliwość i Harry poczuł, że coś unosi go na nogi. Ciało Ginny wyśliznęło się z jego rąk i osunęło się na kamienną podłogę. Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku, podczas gdy bezimienny Śmierciożerca ciągnął go, by postawić przed swoim panem. Co go obchodziło, czy Voldemort go teraz zabije?

Harry był gotów na śmierć. Nie był nawet pewien czy ma w ogóle ochotę walczyć. Jakaś jego część czuła, że Voldemort go kiedyś zabije. W końcu jaką szansę miał nastolatek przeciwko takiej potędze? Inna część wręcz tego pragnęła, bo skoro Ginny odeszła, jaki sens miało dalsze życie?

Cud, o który się modlił, nadszedł w najbardziej niespodziewany sposób.

Nie do końca wiedział, czego właściwie oczekuje, ale białe światło i jakiś głęboki głos z niebios przychodziły mu do głowy jako pierwsze. Ale na pewno nie to, że Ginny po prostu otworzy oczy, popatrzy wprost na niego i mrugnie.

Harry sam zamrugał. Przetarł oczy pięścią i ponownie popatrzył na ukochaną. Mrugnęła ponownie, a na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech. Harry poczuł, jak na moment opada mu szczęka, ale szybko zamknął usta. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę, że Ginny żyje.

Harry poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim nieznane mu wcześniej szczęście. Obrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem. Z wysiłkiem powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta uśmiech i spojrzał na Czarnego Pana, do którego poczuł nagły przypływ nienawiści. Ten człowiek, ta _rzecz_, usiłowała zabrać mu wszystko i osiągnęła w tym spore sukcesy. I na co to wszystko? Dla władzy? Harry obruszył się w duchu. Voldemort zabijał wszystkich, którzy stawali mu na drodze, łącznie z mugolami. Kim miałby rządzić, gdyby dalej to kontynuował?

Kolejne pomysły przemykały na pełnej prędkości przez głowę Harry'ego. Jak niby miał zabić Voldemorta mocą miłości? Miłość to… uczucie? Emocja? Jak niby miał zmusić Voldemorta, by ten poczuł coś tak zupełnie dlań obcego? Przypomniał sobie ten moment, który dzielili z Ginny w piwnicy. Miłość stała się wtedy fizycznym, magicznym bytem, który mogli poczuć. Otoczyła ich, istniała w nich i poza nimi, niemal w niej się pławili. Ale co to znaczyło? A skoro ich różdżki nie działały przeciwko sobie, jak niby miał użyć czaru? Jakie zaklęcie mogłoby przekazać… _no jasne!_ Nagle dotarła do niego odpowiedź.

Była śmiesznie prosta. Na ile Harry wiedział, takie użycie tego zaklęcia było nienaturalne, ale czuł… _wiedział… _że to zadziała.

Nie zaryzykował przeniesienia spojrzenia na Ginny, ale wiedział, że ona go obserwuje spod półprzymkniętych powiek. A to, że żyła i czekała, żeby on skończył wszystko, by mogli rozpocząć resztę życia ze sobą, wypełniło go takim szczęściem, spokojem ducha i zrozumieniem tego, co musi zrobić, że uniósł różdżkę ułamek wcześniej, niż uczynił to Voldemort i zagrzmiał:

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Pomyślał o Ginny, jej twarzy, jej włosach, jej uśmiechu, jej śmiechu… jej miłości. Cielesny Patronus, który pomknął ku Voldemortowi nie był zwykłą, przejrzystą, srebrzystą figurą. Złoty, jaśniejący jeleń, większy niż jakikolwiek Patronus, którego Harry w życiu widział, uderzył Voldemorta w pierś, niosąc ze sobą pełnię głębokiej miłości, którą Harry żywił do Ginny. Kiedy rogi jelenia przebiły ciało Voldemorta, Czarny Pan wydał z siebie okropny, wstrząsający wrzask. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak magia miłości wlewa się w Voldemorta, wypalając całe okrucieństwo i nienawiść, fundamenty, na których Tom Riddle zbudował całe swoje życie. Wyobraził sobie, że jego miłość do Ginny jednoczy się z pradawną magią miłości, którą Lily Potter ochroniła swojego syna, a która płynęła w żyłach Harry'ego, a także Voldemorta, odkąd czarnoksiężnik użył jego krwi, by odzyskać ciało. Czuł, jak obie te siły wzbierają, aż ich połączona moc wybuchła.

Voldemort upuścił różdżkę i przycisnął obie dłonie do głowy, a jego ciało skręciło się, usiłując powstrzymać nieuniknione. Nagle zesztywniał, a potem moc miłości Harry'ego i Lily eksplodowała. Ciało Toma Riddle odchyliło się do tyłu pod ekstremalnym kątem, świecąc jaśniejszym światłem niż cokolwiek, co Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Śmierciożercy osłonili oczy, gdy światło przemknęło przez pomieszczenie niczym wiatr. Magia miłości opuściła pokój tak szybko jak się pojawiła, pozostawiając tylko pustą skorupę Voldemorta, która zwinęła się jak przekłuty balon i osunęła na podłogę.

Przez jeden, krótki moment Harrym zawładnęło szczęście, gdy zrozumiał, że po raz pierwszy w swoim krótkim życiu jest naprawdę _wolny._ Ale radość zniknęła, kiedy Harry poczuł, jak coś w nim pęka, a jego umysł rozdziera się na dwie części. Wstrząs rzucił go na kolana, a ból opanował całe ciało, jakby każda komórka pękała na dwoje. Usłyszał krzyk i zorientował się, że to Ginny. Usiłował do niej dotrzeć, ale ból go pokonał i osunął się w ciemność.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Scena walki Nagini i Ginny** wzięta jest z „Władcy Pierścieni". W powieści Czarnoksiężnikowi z Angmaru, wodzowi armii Saurona, przepowiedziano, że nie zginie z ręki męża. Polskie tłumaczenie jest nieco mylące, jako że nasz język jest jednym z nielicznych języków indoeuropejskich, w którym słowa „mężczyzna" i „człowiek" nie są tożsame. W oryginale podczas bitwy na Polach Pelennoru Czarnoksiężnik chełpi się: „No man can kill me" („Żaden człowiek mnie nie zabije") w odpowiedzi na co księżniczka Eowina ściąga hełm i mówi „I am no man" („Nie jestem mężczyzną") i z pomocą hobbita Merry'ego zabija Czarnoksiężnika. Moje tłumaczenie to parafraza niezrównanego tłumaczenia „Władcy Pierścieni" autorstwa Marii Skibniewskiej. Właściwie scena z Nagini i Ginny ma więcej wspólnego ze sceną filmową niż książkową, a możecie ją obejrzeć na YouTube wpisując „no man can kill me".

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:**  
- kto przeżył, a kto nie?_


	28. Najsłodsze wspomnienie

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Dzięki serdeczne za wszystkie polubienia i komentarze. Pamiętajcie, że na ff net wiele osób wyszukuje historie po ilości polubień albo komentarzy. Więc jeśli chcecie im pomóc znaleźć tę historię, to wiecie co robić :)_

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 28 – Najsłodsze wspomnienie**

Harry budził się powoli. Jego umysł rejestrował kolejne szczegóły otoczenia, gdy jego zmysły jeden po drugim wracały do życia. Leżał na plecach na materacu, przykryty nieskazitelnie białymi prześcieradłami o charakterystycznym szpitalnym zapachu. Gdyby nie miał wrażenia, że ktoś skleił mu usta, jęknąłby na głos. Sądząc po tych znajomych odczuciach był niemal pewien, że ponownie wylądował w Skrzydle Szpitalnym Hogwartu.

Ktoś, nie miał pojęcia kto, włożył mu do ust słomkę i młody czarodziej chciwie przełknął chłodną, odświeżającą wodę.

- Dzięki – wychrypiał, opadając na poduszkę.

Ta sama osoba wręczyła mu okulary i Harry uniósł ociężałe ręce, żeby nałożyć je na nos. Zamrugał dwukrotnie, ale w sumie niespecjalnie zaskoczył go widok Albusa Dumbledore siedzącego przy jego łóżku.

Stary nauczyciel wyglądał strasznie. Jego z reguły świetnie utrzymane szaty pokrywał brud, kurz i wypalone przez zaklęcia dziury. Połowa jego długiej, śnieżnobiałej brody została spalona, a na twarzy i dłoniach miał mnóstwo drobnych rozcięć.

Harry chciał zadać całe mnóstwo pytań. Ale jego umysł skupił się tylko na jednej kwestii. Miał pewne podejrzenia co do tego, co wydarzyło się po śmierci Voldemorta, ale mógł to rozważyć później. Czuł ból od otrzymanych obrażeń, ale tak naprawdę interesowało go tylko jedno.

- Ginny?

- Wszystko z nią w porządku – zapewnił go Dumbledore. – Leży tu, obok.

Wyciągnął rękę, a Harry podążył spojrzeniem ku następnemu łóżku. Ginny leżała tam spokojnie, jej dłonie złożono na przykryciu. Wyglądała strasznie nienaturalnie. Normalnie rozkładała się na całą szerokość łóżka.

- Pani Weasley nie była pewna, czy to właściwe, by jej jedyna córka leżała w łóżku tak blisko swojego chłopaka – odezwał się Dumbledore z błyskiem w oku. – Ale udało mi się ją przekonać, że dojdziecie do siebie szybciej, jeśli będziecie blisko siebie. Spodziewam się, że obudzi się lada moment.

- A co z Hermioną? Nagini…

- Hermiona również w pełni wyzdrowieje. Ron dostarczył ją do Świętego Munga w samą porę. Rana nie okazała się zbyt głęboka, a dzięki podobnemu ugryzieniu Artura Weasleya dwa lata temu, wiedzieli dokładnie jak ją leczyć.

Harry wypuścił z ulgą oddech. Do tej pory nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że go wstrzymywał. Dyrektor oparł się wygodniej na krześle ustawionym obok łóżka Harry'ego i również westchnął z ulgą.

- Naprawdę cieszę się, że się wreszcie przebudziłeś.

- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – spytał z wysiłkiem Harry. Ciężko było mu mówić, ale chciał pozostać przytomny tak długo jak to możliwe, żeby zobaczyć kiedy obudzi się Ginny.

- Dwa dni – odpowiedział mu z powagą Dumbledore. – Co pamiętasz jako ostatnie?

- Ból – odrzekł równie poważnie Harry. – Okropny ból. To ta część mnie, którą stanowił Voldemort, prawda? Kiedy umarł… kiedy go zabiłem… ta jego część wewnątrz mnie też umarła, prawda?

- Tak mi się wydaje. Uważam, że to samo przydarzyło się Ginny. Połączenie, które mieliście z Tomem Riddle okazało się w większym stopniu symbiotyczne niż przypuszczaliśmy.

Dumbledore mocno chwycił Harry'ego za rękę.

- Dziękuję – kontynuował. – Dziękuję, że się go pozbyłeś. Świat ma wobec ciebie wielki dług.

- Chcę się tylko przespać – odrzekł bezpośrednio Harry. – I zostać samemu z Ginny. I może z Ronem i Hermioną – dodał po chwili namysłu.

Gdyby oczy Dumbledore'a miały zacząć migotać jeszcze mocniej, zapewne eksplodowałyby w lawinie fajerwerków.

- Wasza miłość… jest naprawdę inspirująca – wyznał dyrektor, uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. – I to właśnie ona w końcu go zabiła. Jak przypuszczam to była moc, której on nie znał.

Harry skinął głową.

- Użyłem… użyłem Patronusa. Ale szczerze mówiąc nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem to zadziałało. Po prostu… jakimś cudem… wiedziałem. Wtedy wydawało mi się to właściwe. Patronus był złoty. Myślałem wtedy o Ginny.

Harry wiedział, że wyjaśnianie tego, jak udało mu się pokonać najstraszniejszego czarodzieja wszechczasów nie szło mu za dobrze, ale skoro sam nie bardzo wiedział co się wtedy właściwie stało, to i nie za bardzo wiedział jak to ubrać w słowa. Jednak Dumbledore pokiwał głową, jakby rozumiał.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym. Być może będziesz tak miły i ofiarujesz mi w przyszłości twoje wspomnienie tej chwili, żebym mógł je obejrzeć w myśloodsiewni.

Stary czarodziej odetchnął głęboko i wstał.

- Cały czarodziejski świat próbuje się do ciebie dostać, ale udało nam się ich utrzymać z dala. Hogwart nie przepada za dziennikarzami, którzy usiłują się tu wkraść podstępem. Obawiam się, że jeszcze długo nie zobaczymy pani Skeeter, która próbowała wejść tunelem pod Wierzbą Bijącą.

Harry poczuł przypływ wdzięczności, gdy usłyszał tę informację.

- Ale Weasleyowie i panna Granger bardzo niecierpliwili się, czekając na twoje przebudzenie – kontynuował dyrektor. – Więc jeśli czujesz się na siłach, by przyjmować gości?

Harry skinął głową. Ulżyło mu na wieść, że wszyscy są bezpieczni.

- Panie profesorze – uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać Dumbledore'a przed wyjściem. – Kto nie wrócił?

Stary czarodziej spoważniał.

- Na pewno chcesz wiedzieć?

- Tak.

Musiał wiedzieć.

Dumbledore ponownie usiadł i zaczął recytować listę nazwisk, która według Harry'ego była zdecydowanie zbyt długa. Zakon poniósł ciężkie straty, w tym Szalonookiego Moody'ego, Hestię Jones i Mundungusa Fletchera. Najwyraźniej wieści o nadchodzącym starciu rozprzestrzeniły się i kilkoro czarodziejów i czarownic z własnej woli teleportowało się do Domu Riddle'ów, kiedy osłony zostały przełamane. Harry wstrząsnęło, gdy dowiedział się, że Oliwer Wood i Alicja Spinnet zginęli. Życie stracił także Korneliusz Knot.

- I… Severus Snape.

Harry popatrzył na Dumbledore'a zaskoczony.

- Snape? Profesor Snape?

Dumbledore pokiwał głową, a jego twarz zastygła w wyrazie żalu.

- Sko… skoczył, żeby osłonić mnie własnym ciałem przed klątwą. To był niesamowicie odważny czyn… - przełknął ciężko ślinę. – I kompletnie niepotrzebny. Nie było konieczności…

- Panie profesorze – przerwał mu Harry. – Jestem pewny, że zrobił to, bo czuł… no wie, pan, szanował pana.

Harry nie powiedział tego, co naprawdę miał na myśli. Uznał, że Severus Snape nie chciałby takich sentymentów. Ale Severus Snape najwyraźniej był lojalny tylko wobec jednego człowieka – Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową i udał, że jest bardzo zajęty wygładzaniem frontu swojej szaty.

- Tak… czy w takim razie powinienem wpuścić rodzinę?

Wstał ponownie i włożył dłonie w obszerne rękawy szaty.

- Przez ostatnie dni tropiliśmy pozostających na wolności Śmierciożerców – poinformował jeszcze dyrektor. – Dopadliśmy większość. Ci nieliczni, którzy uciekli, są przerażeni i łatwo ich znaleźć. Ron Weasley aresztował Draco Malfoya – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, mimo powagi ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. – Wygląda na to, że uczynił to z ogromną przyjemnością.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cieszył się, że Ron miał szansę zająć się tym małym skubańcem. Dumbledore przeszedł przez salę i otworzył drzwi. Harry usłyszał, że mówi coś cicho, odpowiedział mu pomruk głosów.

Po chwili do środka wpadła pani Weasley, błyskawicznie dopadła do jego łóżka i uścisnęła go potężnie. Reszta Weasleyów zgromadziła się przy jego łóżku i podekscytowani mówili jedno przez drugie, aż Harry nie był pewien, czy jego ból głowy w całości jest pozostałością walki z Voldemortem.

Kiedy Ron Weasley opowiadał o swojej walce z Draco Malfoyem, Ginny się przebudziła. W przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego nie doszła do siebie powoli. Usłyszeli głośny szloch i Ginny poderwała się do pozycji siedzącej, wykrzykując imię Harry'ego.

- Tu jestem – zawołał Harry, któremu ulżyło, że jego ukochana wreszcie się obudziła. – Ginny, nic mi nie jest. Tobie też.

Każdą komórką ciała pragnął popędzić do niej, ale wstrzymał się, kiedy Madam Pomfrey podbiegła do jej posłania i zaczęła wywijać różdżką nad prawym kolanem młodej czarodziejki, które najwyraźniej uległo skręceniu, kiedy Voldemort rzucił nią o ścianę. Kiedy Madam Pomfrey ogłosiła, że Ginny jest zdrowa, Weasleyowie podbiegli do siostry i córki. Osłabiona Ginny opadła na łóżko i pozwoliła im nad sobą wydziwiać, ale nie spuszczała wzroku z Harry'ego.

_- Harry Potter kocha Ginny Weasley_ – przekazał jej samym ruchem warg, widząc to spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, ale dojrzał w jej oczach zaczątek łez. Widział, jak walczy, by je powstrzymać. Harry wiedział, że jego ukochana nie chce, żeby jej rodzina oglądała jej płacz. Nagle poczuł irytację. Chciał, żeby wszyscy już sobie poszli i zostawili ich w spokoju. Chciał zostać sam z Ginny, przytulić ją, być _w niej_, w jedynym miejscu, w którym czuł się jak w domu.

Kidy zapadł zmrok Dumbledore powrócił i dostrzegł błagalną i bliską paniki minę Harry'ego. Harry ucieszył się, że stary nauczyciel pojął sytuację i szybko wyprosił Weasleyów i Hermionę ze szpitala.

- Harry i Ginny muszą odpocząć – poinformował ich. – Możecie wrócić jutro.

Pani Weasley pocałowała Harry'ego w czoło po raz ostatni, a rozentuzjazmowana Hermiona uściskała obolałą Ginny nieco za mocno, ale potem zostali wreszcie sami w upragnionym spokoju. Wyczerpana Ginny opadła na łóżko i zamknęła oczy.

- Kocham ich, ale myślałam, że nigdy nie wyjdą – pożaliła się.

- Ja też – Harry przekręcił głowę na poduszce, żeby na nią spojrzeć. – W porządku?

Ginny przygryzła wargę i powoli pokiwała głową, ale Harry widział, że w jej oczach znowu wzbierają łzy. Wstrząśnięty, że Ginny powala sobie na płacz, Harry zmusił się, by wstać na drżące nogi i namówił swoje mięśnie, żeby przeniosły go ten metr do jej łóżka. Usiadł na krawędzi i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Złożył jej głowę na swoim sercu i trzymał ją, podczas gdy ona łkała urywanymi, gwałtownymi szlochami. Poczuł, jak jej gorące łzy moczą jego szpitalną koszulę i przesunął ją nieco, by mógł położyć się obok niej.

Harry nie miał pojęcia jak długo trzymał tak Ginny, podczas gdy ona płakała. Podejrzewał, że płakała tak po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym uratował ją z Komnaty Tajemnic. W końcu uspokoiła się na tyle, że jedynie ciągnęła nosem i od czasu do czasu dygotała.

- Myślałem, że zginęłaś – wyszeptał, przytulając ją mocniej. – Kiedy ta klątwa cię trafiła i padłaś… kurwa, Ginny… _ja umarłem_.

- Wiem – przyznała, pociągając nosem. – Na chwilę mnie to ogłuszyło. Chyba chciał sprawić, żeby jedno z nas uznało drugie za martwe i tak nas rozdzielić.

- Teraz to już nie ważne. Jego już nie ma i nigdy więcej nie będziemy się musieli nim martwić.

- Trudno uwierzyć – wyznała z nutą zdumienia. Uniosła głowę z jego ramienia i spojrzała na niego. – A my oboje żyjemy. Nie byłam pewna, czy tak się to skończy.

- Chciałem ci tylko przypomnieć, że obiecałaś za mnie wyjść i nie możesz się teraz wycofać.

- Nie zamierzam – odparła urażona. – Ale nie zamierzam też rezygnować ze swojego nazwiska.

- Jeśli tylko jest tam gdzieś Potter, to możesz się nazywać jak ci się podoba.

- I żadnych dzieci.

Dłoń Harry'ego, która gładziła ją po plecach zamarła.

- Nigdy?

Musiał przyznać, że robiło mu się przyjemnie ciepło, kiedy myślał o dzieciach, które mogliby wspólnie zrobić. Małe dziewczynki z rudymi włosami, zielonymi oczami i temperamentem ich matki.

- Może nie nigdy, ale na pewno nie przez długi czas. Jestem zbyt młoda, żeby obciążać się dziećmi. I nie mam o nich bladego pojęcia. Sam pomysł, że mogłabym być matką koszmarnie mnie przeraża.

Harry świetnie wiedział, kiedy należy się przymknąć, więc uznał, że to pewnie nie jest najlepszy moment na uświadamianie jej, że chciałby zapełnić dziećmi cały dom. Pewnie kiedyś uda mu się ją na to namówić.

- Dobra, żadnych dzieci od razu. To wszystko ustaliliśmy? Mam wołać Dumbledore'a, żeby przeprowadził ceremonię? Możemy urządzić wszystko tu i teraz.

Ginny roześmiała się i wtuliła w niego.

- Chyba możemy poczekać aż skończę siedemnaście lat. To już tylko kilka miesięcy.

- No dobra – westchnął. – Ale nie mówmy nikomu, dobrze? Nie mam ochoty na użeranie się z innymi w tej sprawie.

Ginny szybko się zgodziła, ale zaraz spytała:

- Chwila, nie powinnam dostać jakiegoś pierścionka?

Harry spłonął rumieńcem.

- Właściwie to mam dla ciebie pierścionek, ale jest w moim pokoju. Obawiam się, że będziesz musiała jeszcze trochę poczekać.

Wybrał pierścionek dla niej podczas wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Kupił go pod wpływem impulsu. Od kilku tygodni myślał o oświadczynach, a kiedy zobaczył ten prosty pierścionek ze szmaragdem na wystawie u jubilera, nie mógł się oprzeć.

- Nie powinnam się zgadzać, zanim nie dostałam pierścionka – burknęła Ginny. – Głupia jestem.

Teraz to Harry musiał się zaśmiać. Leżeli przytuleni w przyjemnej ciszy, nim Madam Pomfrey nie wyłączyła światła i nie usłyszeli cichego kliknięcia zamka, świadczącego, że poszła na noc do swoich kwater.

Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że Madam Pomfrey nie wróci, Harry obrócił się na bok, twarzą do Ginny.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna – wyszeptała, a opuszki jej palców prześlizgiwały się po liniach jego twarzy. – Wiedziałam, że dasz radę.

- Bez ciebie nie dałbym rady – odpowiedział szczerze. – Na koniec Voldemort zachował się strasznie głupio. Gdyby nie uderzył cię tą klątwą, nie wściekłbym się na tyle, żeby go zabić. Kiedy tylko zrozumiałem, że jednak żyjesz, wiedziałem, że mogę to zrobić. W sumie to wszystko jego wina.

- Był zaskakująco mało przewidujący – zauważyła Ginny. – Nigdy nie brał pod uwagę rzeczy, których nie rozumiał. Jak miłości. Twojej do mnie i twojej matki do ciebie. Naszej wzajemnej miłości.

Pocałowała go lekko i odsunęła się.

- Ból – powiedziała nagle. – Dlaczego tak bolało, kiedy go zabiłeś? Myślałam, że coś mnie rozrywa na pół.

- Dumbledore uważa, że to przez połączenie z nim, które mieliśmy. Skoro on nie żyje, to już go nie ma. Czuję to, zupełnie jakbym miał w środku puste miejsce. Dziwne…

Ginny zamknęła na chwilę oczy i skinęła głową.

- Faktycznie, zniknęło. Na Merlina, co za ulga. Chyba będę się musiała przyzwyczaić – zadygotała. – Za każdym razem, gdy wiatr przyniesie jakiś szept, będę myślała, że to znowu Tom.

Harry przytulił ją i pocałował w skroń.

- Będę przy tobie.

- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Zawsze byłeś.

- Daleką drogę przeszliśmy, co?

Skinęła głową.

- Ale naprawdę dobrze zrobiło się dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać.

Harry zgadzał się z całego serca, ale powiedział:

- Wcześniej też było trochę dobrych chwil.

- Fakt.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Pochylił się kilka centymetrów i nakrył jej usta swoimi. Usiłował się opanować odkąd się obudzili. Ale tak bardzo się cieszył, że ona żyje, że chciał ją poczuć, dotknąć, upewnić się, że ona żyje.

Pocałunek zmienił się w coś głębszego. Jej palce zagłębiły się w jego czuprynę. Harry przycisnął się do niej mocniej, wślizgując język do jej ust, niecierpliwie pragnąc oznaczyć ją jako swoją, odzyskać jej smak na swoich wargach.

Harry zignorował ból i strzykanie, zapomniał że ona może nie być do końca zdrowa i podparł się na jednym łokciu i chwytając ją za tył głowy. Druga ręka wędrowała swobodnie pod przykrycie i pod jej kolano. Potem zaczęła powoli przemieszczać się w górę, unosząc jednocześnie szpitalną koszulę.

- Nie! – Ginny oderwała swoje usta od jego. – Harry, nie możemy! Nie tutaj. Madam Pomfrey jest zaraz obok!

- Ginny – Harry westchnął i oparł czoło na jej czole. – Nie łapiesz tego, co? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Myślałem, że umarłem razem z tobą! Masz w ogóle pojęcie, jak się przez to poczułem? Tak się bałem… - przerwał i pocałował ją kilka razy gwałtownie. – Pocałuj mnie, Ginny. Jasna cholera, pokaż mi, że żyjesz!

Decyzja zajęła Ginny dosłownie dwie sekundy. Czuła się, jakby ktoś połamał, a potem poskładał całe jej ciało, ale nie mogła zignorować potrzeby w głosie Harry'ego. Pchnęła go na plecy i dosiadła go okrakiem, zdejmując po drodze szpitalną koszulę. Harry syknął z aprobatą i złapał pożądliwie jej piersi, ugniatając je i pieszcząc, aż pomyślała, że zwariuje od tych wrażeń zmysłowych. Nachyliła się, żeby go pocałować i uniosła lekko biodra, żeby mógł się pozbyć swojej koszuli. Wkrótce oboje byli nadzy, a gdy nachylała się, żeby podrażnić językiem jego sutki, widziała, jaki trud sprawia mu powstrzymywanie się.

_Pokaż mi, że żyjesz_, powiedział. Szczegóły tego, co się wtedy wydarzyło wracały do niej falami i Ginny czuła tą samą potrzebę co Harry za każdym razem, gdy dochodziło do niej czemu stawili wówczas czoła. Żyli, niech to szlag, spędziła już dobre dwadzieścia minut płacząc z ulgi. A _nienawidziła_ płakać. To ją wkurzało i sprawiało, że dziwnie się czuła. Zdecydowanie lepiej się pieprzyć niż płakać.

Harry zachował mnóstwo wspaniałych wspomnień z dni, które nastąpiły po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Rodzina Weasleyów, traktująca go jak swojego, Ron ściskający go z ulgą, Dumbledore mówiący, jak bardzo jest z niego dumny, Parvati Patil i Lavender Brown pozbywające się Rity Skeeter w naprawdę wielkim stylu, owacja na stojąco, jaką uczniowie Hogwartu urządzili jemu, Ginny, Ronowi i Hermionie i największa, najdziksza, najbardziej szalona i wypasiona trzydniowa impreza jaką Hogwart kiedykolwiek widział, zorganizowana przez Freda i George'a. Ale jego ulubionym, absolutnie ulubionym, była pierwsza noc po tym, jak obudził się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Do końca życia za każdym razem gdy zamknął oczy widział wyraźnie dosiadającą go nagą Ginny z głową odchyloną w ekstazie. Jej długie, rude włosy łaskotały jego uda, a wpadające przez okno światło księżyca oświetlało jej piersi, podkreślając jej płaski brzuch i wąską talię. To było najsłodsze wspomnienie w życiu Harry'ego.

* * *

_**W następnym rozdziale:  
**__- Harry i Ginny ruszają z tajemniczą misją na drugi koniec świata (myśleliście, że to koniec, co? :)_


	29. Do startu, gotowi, start

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Przepraszam za długą przerwę, ale tak to jest, jeśli robię to dla przyjemności, a płacą za coś innego :)_

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 29 – Do startu, gotowi, start**

W Norze panowała cisza jakiej nie znano tam od kilku lat. Odkąd Voldemort został pokonany, zmniejszyła się liczba niespokojnych nocy i sennych koszmarów, a ciche kroki nieustannych nocnych patroli wokół domu nie zakłócały domownikom spoczynku. Mieszkańcy spali spokojnie, wierząc że osłony otaczające posiadłość w pełni wystarczą, żeby utrzymać z daleka natrętnych dziennikarzy i innych niepożądanych gości.

Było tak cicho, że Krzywołapa, kota Hermiony, zupełnie zaskoczył szept „Lumos", który dobiegł od schodów prowadzących do kuchni. Delikatne światło padło wprost na jego pysk. Zwierzę zamrugało, ale szybko zeskoczyło z blatu, wiedząc, że zostanie skarcone, jeśli ktoś je tam zastanie.

- Ginny? – rozległ się szept.

- Tu jestem – dobiegła równie cicha odpowiedź.

Światło przesunęło się i padło na drobną rudowłosą kobietę, która stała w drzwiach do salonu. Jej ubranie wskazywało, że jest gotowa do drogi. Prosta wełniana peleryna przykrywała dżinsy, ciężkie buty i gruby sweter. Jedną dłoń zaciskała na różdżce, a w drugiej trzymała małą torbę podróżną.

- Wyłącz światło, Harry – rzuciła poirytowana. – Mama świetnie wyczuwa takie rzeczy.

Harry wyłączył światło, ale nie wypuścił różdżki. Wycelował nią w torbę Ginny i wymamrotał szybkie zaklęcie. Bagaż skurczył się i Ginny włożyła go do kieszeni. Harry powtórzył ten manewr z własną torbą, którą schował do swojej kieszeni.

- Jesteś na to gotowa? – spytał cicho.

Skinęła głową i przysunęła się do niego. On objął ją w pasie i musnął ustami jej skroń.

- A ty? – szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak bardzo jestem gotowy.

Uniósł jej dłoń i pocałował delikatnie jej pierścionek ze szmaragdem, który umieścił tam niespełna dwa miesiące temu. Pierścionek był normalnie niewidoczny dla wszystkich, ale teraz Ginny usunęła zaklęcie i Harry mógł się napawać tym widokiem.

- Ruszajmy, zanim ktoś się obudzi.

Ginny wysunęła się z jego objęć i wyciągnęła złożony kawałek pergaminu z tylnej kieszeni spodni. Położyła liścik, zaadresowany do „Weasleyów i Hermiony" na kuchennym stole i bezszelestnie podeszła do tylnych drzwi, które otworzyła machnięciem różdżki.

Harry ruszył za nią, ale zatrzymał się na chwilę na werandzie, żeby jeszcze raz popatrzeć na list leżący na stole.

- Myślisz że kiedykolwiek nam to wybaczą?

Ginny wzruszyła nonszalancko ramionami, próbując ukryć, że dokładnie nad tym samym się zastanawia.

- Pewnie tak. Kiedyś. Może.

Naciągnęła kaptur na czoło i wyszła na werandę.

- Wiesz, możemy zostać – przypomniał jej. – I zrobić to wszystko po staremu.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego spode łba.

- Nie ma takiej opcji, Potter. Gadaliśmy o tym mnóstwo razy. Tak będzie najlepiej.

Harry zdołał nie zaśmiać się na głos. Zamiast tego wyszedł za nią.

- Dobrze, dobrze. Po prostu nie lubię, kiedy twoja mama się na nas złości. Będzie uważała, że pozbawiliśmy jej czegoś ważnego.

- Tym bardziej powinniśmy wyjechać – odparła Ginny. – Poza tym na pewno będziesz się w stanie wyłgać od odpowiedzialności jak wrócimy.

Harry wziął ją za rękę i zeszli z werandy na trawę. Szybko i cicho przeszli na skraj posiadłości Weasleyów, gdzie kończyły się osłony i można było znów bezpiecznie się teleportować.

Tą noc Harry i Ginny planowali od dwóch tygodni. Wybrali najciemniejszą noc w miesiącu i najciemniejszą porę nocy. Przywdziali ciemne ubrania, żeby wtopić się w otoczenie. Nie chcieli ryzykować, ze ktoś wyjrzy za okno i zobaczy poruszające się po podwórku postacie. Ginny zaproponowała, żeby po prostu odlecieli, ale Harry przypomniał jej, że Bill ustawił osłony odpychające miotły. Tak więc musieli iść.

Wkrótce dom zniknął im z oczu i oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie odzywali się jednak. Nie chcieli ryzykować, że delikatny wietrzyk zaniesie ich głosy do Nory. Dochowanie tajemnicy było absolutnie kluczową sprawą. Nie chcieli, żeby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, że zniknęli, aż do rana, kiedy będzie już za późno, żeby ich powstrzymać. Albo odnaleźć.

Dotarcie do krawędzi rozbudowanych osłon postawionych przez Billa zajęło im dwadzieścia minut. Ginny uniosła różdżkę i wycelowała w charakterystyczny korzeń drzewa. Wymamrotała zaklęcie pod nosem. W powietrzu coś delikatnie zalśniło. Przeszli przez osłony w tym miejscu, a blask natychmiast zniknął. Harry przeszedł jeszcze parę metrów, a Ginny w tym czasie ponownie uzbroiła osłony.

- Pamiętasz współrzędne? – spytał, patrząc na narzeczoną.

Wywróciła oczami.

- Tak, pytałeś mnie o to już jakieś sto razy. Pójdę pierwsza i zaczekam na ciebie.

- Jasne.

Harry zawahał się, złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Ich usta spotkały się w namiętnym pocałunku, który sprawił, że oboje zaczęli ciężej oddychać. Odsunął się od niej i ciężko przełknął.

- Przepraszam, po prostu chciałem…

Ginny przerwała mu, chwytając go za głowę i przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się z tyłu jej wełnianej peleryny, a ona przylgnęła ciasno do niego, wplatając palce jednej ręki w jego włosy, podczas gdy drugą zaciskała na różdżce.

- Kurde, Ginny – powiedział, kiedy się wreszcie od niego oderwała. – Nie mogę się doczekać…

- Wiem – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Ruszajmy.

Zrobiła krok w tył, uśmiechnęła się do niego odważnie, po czym obróciła na pięcie i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Harry poświęcił chwilę, żeby uspokoić oddech i skupić się na koordynatach teleportacyjnych, które opracowali kilka tygodni temu. Obrócił się na pięcie i poczuł znajome uczucie zgniatania, po czym pojawił się u boku Ginny. Żadne z nich nie teleportowało się wcześniej tak daleko i Harry uśmiechnął się do Ginny z zażenowaniem, kiedy obmacywał się szybko, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zgubił po drodze żadnej części ciała.

- Myślałem, że zdążymy się do tego przyzwyczaić – mruknął cicho. Trenowali teleportację od kilku tygodni.

- Ja też to zrobiłam – wyznała. – Patrz, chyba powinniśmy iść tam.

Wskazała mu biurko, za którym spał czarodziej z głową wspartą na ramionach.

- Wygląda na to, że nie musimy go usypiać – stwierdził ironicznie Harry. Przed ich wyprawą zdecydowali, że współrzędne ich podróży należy zachować w tajemnicy. Postanowili nawet uciec się do modyfikowania pamięci, jeśli to będzie konieczne. Mieli teleportować się za granicę, a niestety każda zagraniczna deportacja obejmowała rejestrację różdżek w punkcie kontrolnym. Nowy przepis wydany przez Ministerstwo Magii miał ułatwić schwytanie tych kilkorga Śmierciożerców wciąż pozostających na wolności, ale dla Harry'ego i Ginny również była to niekorzystna okoliczność.

Nie mieli zamiaru rejestrować swoich różdżek, więc Harry planował rzucenie na strażnika zaklęć usypiających. Jednak strażnik już spał, wiec Harry schował różdżkę i skinął głową Ginny, która znowu zniknęła z niemal niesłyszalnym pyknięciem. Harry pomyślał z zadowoleniem jak cicha stała się ich teleportacja, po czym podążył za Ginny do punktu określonego przez kolejny zestaw współrzędnych.

Ginny zadrżała, gdy pojawiła się na brytyjskim teleportacyjnym punkcie kontrolnym na Syberii. Nie widziała nikogo w okolicy, a mróz przenikał do szpiku kości. Wybrali tą drogę, bo była najmniej uczęszczaną. Teraz już wiedziała, czemu większość czarodziejów wybiera szlak południowy przez Azję. Harry pojawił się chwilę później. Ten punkt kontrolny na szczęście był opuszczony, więc mogli szybko przenieść się na następny w Japonii. Nie bardzo chcieli pojawiać się w tak gęsto zaludnionym miejscu, ale nie mieli innego wyboru. Na szczęście tam wciąż był wczesny ranek. Pojedynczy strażnik ledwo uniósł głowę, gdy Ginny się pojawiła, a młoda kobieta szybko potraktowała go zaklęciem usypiającym, nim zdołał dojrzeć jej twarz. Harry lekko zmodyfikował pamięć strażnika, żeby upewnić się, że w ogóle nie będzie pamiętał momentu przybycia Ginny.

Dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu podróży przybyli wreszcie do celu: Dżakarty, stolicy Indonezji w Azji Połudnowo-Wschodniej. Wybrali ten kraj, bo czarodziejska populacja była tu odizolowana i uznali, że zdołają znaleźć tu to, czego potrzebują, bez ściągania na siebie zbytniej uwagi. Chcieli pozostać anonimowi i mieli nadzieję, że niewielu indonezyjskich czarodziejów słyszało o Harrym Potterze.

Ginny nie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy jak bardzo podróż ją wyczerpała. Zorientowała się dopiero, kiedy wyśliznęli się dyskretnie z punktu teleportacyjnego i zatrzymali w bocznej uliczce, by rzucić okiem na mapę, którą wziął ze sobą Harry.

- Tak daleka teleportacja może być męcząca – powiedział Harry, gdy jego narzeczona oparła się ciężko o ścianę koło niego.

- A jakim cudem ty nie jesteś wyczerpany? – spytała.

- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Po prostu jestem potężniejszym czarodziejem.

Ginny udało się wykrzesać z siebie na tyle energii, by kopnąć go w kostkę. Zignorowała jego protesty i wyprostowała się.

- Jak daleko jesteśmy? – spytała. Ziewnęła, zakrywając dłonią usta.

Harry złożył mapę i schował ją do kieszeni.

- Kilka kilometrów – odpowiedział. – Ale chyba powinniśmy wziąć taksówkę czy coś takiego. W końcu mamy udawać mugoli.

- W porządku – burknęła Ginny. Rozpięła pelerynę i wyciągnęła swoją skurczoną walizkę, która wróciła do oryginalnego rozmiaru, gdy Ginny trąciła ją stopą. Młoda czarodziejka wrzuciła do niej pelerynę i zamknęła torbę. Harry zrobił to samo, po czym wyszedł na ruchliwą ulicę i zatrzymał przejeżdżającą taksówkę. W Indonezji był wczesny ranek i ulice wypełniali ludzie dojeżdżający do pracy oraz sklepikarze otwierający swoje lokale.

Kierowca taksówki włożył ich walizki do bagażnika i nie zadawał pytań o to skąd są. Kiedy wsiedli do auta, Harry wręczył kierowcy skrawek papieru z napisanym adresem miejsca, do którego zmierzali, a taksówkarz skinął z uśmiechem głową i włączył się do porannego ruchu.

Jazda trwała pół godziny, ale Ginny niewiele z niej zapamiętała, bo zasnęła na ramieniu Harry'ego, gdy tylko ruszyli z miejsca. Harry zmusił się, żeby nie spać i podziwiał scenerię, która stawała się coraz piękniejsza i bardziej egzotyczna w miarę jak opuszczali miasto. Kiedy kierowca zwolnił, by przepuścić stado kóz przechodzące przez drogę, Ginny drgnęła, obudziła się i zaczęła rozglądać wokół.

- Jesteśmy już? – spytała zaspana.

- Chyba już niedaleko – odpowiedział Harry. – Kilka minut temu widziałem drogowskaz.

Jego ocena okazała się trafniejsza niż przypuszczał, bo po chwili zjechali na osłoniętą i dobrze utrzymaną dróżkę oznaczoną dyskretnie jako „Resort".

- Bardzo dobra hotel – powiedział kierowca łamaną angielszczyzną. – Bardzo dyskretna.

- I o to chodziło – mruknął Harry pod nosem.

Kierowca zatrzymał się przed biało otynkowanym budynkiem otoczonym przez palmy. Harry upewnił się, że hotel, w którym zatrzymają się z Ginny, będzie najbardziej odizolowanym w okolicy. Nie było łatwo wyszukiwać mugolskie informacje tuż pod nosem Hermiony. W końcu znalazł to miejsce po kilku dyskretnych wypadach do biur podróży w mugolskim Londynie. Miejsce, nazywające się po prostu „Resort", chwaliło się szczelną ochroną i kładło nacisk na ochronę prywatności gości.

Ginny wysiadła z samochodu nim kierowca zdążył otworzyć jej drzwi. Czekała, podczas gdy taksówkarz wyładowywał ich bagaż i odbierał zapłatę od Harry'ego. Zauważyła, że Harry zawahał się przez moment wkładając portfel do kieszeni, a jego palce drgnęły w stronę miejsca, gdzie, jak Ginny wiedziała, miał ukrytą różdżkę. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, czy nie zmodyfikować pamięci kierowcy. Ginny spojrzała mu w oczy i ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręciła głową. Facet był nieszkodliwy, ledwo mówił po angielsku. Szanse, że wiedział kim byli albo że zapamięta młodą angielską parę, którą tu wysadził, były minimalne.

Harry niechętnie wyjął pustą rękę z kieszeni i nachylił się, żeby wziąć ich walizki. Ginny podążyła za nim, z trudem tłumiąc ziewanie. Weszli do przestronnego lobby, którego jedną ścianę stanowiło gigantyczne okno wychodzące na plażę.

- Hmmm – westchnęła rozmarzona Ginny. – Biały piasek i błękitny ocean. To mi się podoba.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy kupić domek na plaży – powiedział Harry, myśląc o czymś innym. – Jak już wrócimy do Anglii.

Ginny przewróciła oczami za jego plecami, gdy jej narzeczony wpisywał „James Evans" do księgi hotelowej swoimi typowymi bazgrołami. Harry zawsze zapominał, że choć on był bogaty jak goblin, to ona była biedna jak mysz kościelna. Nie mogła sobie po prostu kupić domku na plaży i nie zamierzała używać jego pieniędzy w tym celu.

- Harry, nie chcę wziąć twoich pieniędzy i… - urwała, kiedy spojrzał na nią z jedną uniesioną brwią.

- A – zarumieniła się. – Jasne. Przepraszam. Zapomniałam.

- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz pamiętała w przyszłości – skarcił ją łagodnie, obracając się z powrotem do recepcjonistki za ladą. Drobna kobieta z kruczoczarnymi włosami wręczyła mu klucz i pokazała lokalizację pokoju na mapie wiszącej na ścianie.

Ich „pokój" okazał się pawilonem stojącym na plaży. Harry celowo poprosił o zakwaterowanie ich tak daleko od głównego budynku jak to tylko możliwe. Ginny wyszła za nim z hotelowego lobby i podążyła ścieżką, która po kilku zakrętach zmieniła się w wąską dróżkę do małej chatki.

Ginny wzięła klucz od Harry'ego i otworzyła drzwi. Weszli do pokoju o białych ścianach oraz tekowej podłodze i suficie*. Salon wychodził na ocean, a podwójne przeszklone drzwi prowadziły na mały taras. Zatrzymała się na moment, podziwiając fale rozbijające się o pustą plażę, po czym podążyła za Harrym do sypialni. Na środku stało duże łóżko i młoda kobieta uznała, że podoba jej się prosty schemat dekoracji obejmujący białą pościel i poduszki, skontrastowane z ciemniejszym drewnem. Niestety chwilowo była zbyt zmęczona, by się tym cieszyć. Opuścili Anglię o drugiej w nocy, a potem teleportowali się przez pół świata. Była wyczerpana, a sądząc po opadających powiekach jej narzeczonego, Harry również padał z nóg.

- Na którą jesteśmy umówieni? – spytała, zrzucając buty.

- 18:30 dziś wieczorem – odpowiedział. – Specjalnie dla nas będą otwarci dłużej.

Ginny zdjęła sweter przez głowę, a potem rozpięła dżinsy, zsunęła je i rzuciła zmięte ubrania w kąt. Jedynie w bieliźnie i koszulce podeszła do łóżka i wczołgała się pod pościel.

- To dobrze – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem. – W takim razie mamy ładnych osiem godzin na sen.

Otuliła się przykryciem i położyła głowę na chłodnej, wyprasowanej bawełnie pokrywającej poduszkę.

- Idziesz do łózka?

- Za chwilę.

Harry wszedł do sąsiedniej łazienki, gdzie z ulgą odpowiedział na zew natury i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą. Zrzucił ubrania, wziął je i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie jego odzienie dołączyło do ubrań Ginny w rogu. Odsunął przykrycie i z westchnieniem ulgi spoczął na materacu. Kto by pomyślał, że daleka teleportacja może aż tak wykańczać?

Obrócił się na bok i otoczył ramieniem talię Ginny, przyciągając ją do siebie, aż poczuł, że wpasowuje się w jego ciało.

- Dobranoc – wymamrotała w poduszkę.

- Dobranoc – odpowiedział.

Złożył głowę na poduszce obok Ginny i zapadł w sen.

* * *

W tym samym czasie Molly Weasley i reszta rodziny spali snem sprawiedliwego, szczęśliwie nieświadomi, że ich najmłodsza córka i siostra oraz adoptowany syn i brat wymknęli się w środku nocy, zostawiając za sobą jedynie list, w którym wyjaśniali swoje zachowanie.

Molly obudziła się ze stosunkowo spokojnego snu dopiero kilka godzin po tym, jak Harry i Ginny opuścili Norę. Wzięła prysznic i ubrała się szybko, zachwycona ilością energii, którą dysponuje. Tak, spokojny sen czyni cuda, a Molly spała spokojnie już od trzech tygodni.

Obudziła Artura nim wyszła z sypialni i zeszła do kuchni, gdzie zdjęła fartuch z wieszaka i zabrała się za przygotowywanie śniadania. Dostrzegła list na stole dopiero gdy owsianka była już w połowie gotowa i Molly zaczęła rozstawiać miski na stole. Zaciekawiona wzięła list i szybko go przejrzała.

Jej przeraźliwy wrzask postawił na nogi cały dom.

Rozległ się huk, krzyki, trzaskanie drzwiami, a potem cała rodzina Weasleyów bez Harry'ego i Ginny, ale za to z Hermioną, zbiegła po schodach niczym stado słoni. Bill i Artur dotarli do kuchni pierwsi z wyciągniętymi różdżkami i obłędem w oczach. Ron i Hermiona stali z Charliem na schodach, cała trójka zaciskała dłonie na różdżkach. Żadne z nich nie było w pełni ubrane. Artur najwyraźniej został wyrwany spod prysznica i ledwo narzucił na siebie szlafrok. Bill pojawił się z nagą klatką piersiową, odziany jedynie w parę spodni. Reszta wciąż miała na sobie piżamy.

- Molly, co się stało? – spytał niespokojnie Artur. – Dlaczego krzyczysz?

- A… A… Arturze – wyszeptała w końcu jego żona drżącym głosem, ręce jej dygotały. – Oni… oni… odeszli.

- Kto odszedł, Molly? Kto?

Artur usiadł obok niej i otoczył ją ramieniem. Wtuliła się w niego i zawyła. List, który trzymała spadł z powrotem na stół. Artur objął ją obiema rękami i skinął Billowi głową, by ten przeczytał list.

Bill schował różdżkę do kieszeni i podniósł pergamin. Przeczytał ją szybko, zbladł i opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko mamy.

- To jakiś żart, prawda? Robią sobie z nas jaja?

- Co tam jest, synu? – spytał niecierpliwie Artur. – Czytaj na głos.

Bill wziął głęboki oddech i odchrząknął.

- To… eee… od Harry'ego i Ginny. Piszą, że… eee… wyjechali, żeby się pobrać.

Wstrząśnięty Artur otworzył usta i gapił się na najstarszego syna. Ron wydał z siebie zduszony jęk od strony schodów, a Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i zakryła usta rękami. Fred schował różdżkę i podszedł bliżej, żeby przeczytać list nad ramieniem brata.

- Rany – gwizdnął przez zęby. – A więc jednak to zrobili.

Molly uniosła głowę z ramienia męża i zwróciła zapłakaną twarz ku niemu.

- Wiedziałeś, że oni to planują? – syknęła na niego.

Fred wycofał się, unosząc ręce, żeby uspokoić matkę.

- Nie, naprawdę. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zrobią to, ale naprawdę… - spojrzał na George'a w poszukiwaniu pomocy i zachmurzył się, kiedy jego brat przecząco potrząsnął głową. – Mamo, no proszę cię, wszyscy wiedzieli, że oni będą razem.

- Ale nie tak – Molly pociągnęła nosem i drżącymi rękami wyjęła chusteczkę z kieszeni. – Nie w tak młodym wieku! Nie z dala od domu! Ginny wciąż został rok szkoły. Dlaczego oni nam po prostu nie powiedzieli, że chcą się pobrać… zaplanowalibyśmy wesele… och, Arturze!

Znów ukryła twarz na piersi męża, a reszta rodziny patrzyła bezradnie.

- Co jest jeszcze w tym liście, Bill? – Charlie zszedł do kuchni i zajął siedzenie obok brata.

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

- Piszą, że nie chcieli mieć do czynienia z prasą i całym zamieszaniem związanym z braniem ślubu w Anglii, a nie chcieli dłużej czekać – przysunął list do oczu. – Chyba Ginny to pisała, bazgrze jak kura pazurem. Pisze, żeby nie próbować ich znaleźć, że podjęli wszystkie środki bezpieczeństwa i jest pewna, że nikt ich nie znajdzie ani nie odkryje przypadkiem. Spodziewajmy się ich w domu za trzy tygodnie, kochają nas i przepraszają, że musieli to zachować w tajemnicy, bla, bla, bla.

Rzucił list na stół, a w kącikach jego ust tańczył uśmiech. Charlie wziął porzucony pergamin, a jego mina pasowała do brata.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nam nie powiedzieli – rzekł głucho Ron, opadając na krzesło przy stole.

- Ale to ma sens – odezwała się cicho Hermiona. Zawahała się, gdy wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na nią, ale dzielnie kontynuowała. – Wyobrażacie sobie co by się działo, gdyby prasa dowiedziała się, że Harry Potter żeni się z Ginny Weasley? Zlecieliby się jak robactwo. Nie mielibyśmy chwili spokoju. Nikt z nas nie mógłby opuścić posiadłości. Doprowadziłoby ich to do szału. Woleliby coś bardziej… prywatnego.

- Ale tak całkiem sami! – krzyknęła Molly. – żadnej rodziny, która mogłaby posłużyć za świadków? Dlaczego mieliby tego chcieć?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Oni tak raczej na to nie patrzyli. Po prostu chcieli wziąć ślub i cała logistyka raczej ich nie obchodziła.

Spojrzała Molly stanowczo w oczy, potem przesunęła spojrzenie na Artura i resztę rodziny.

- Wiecie, oni zawsze byli sobie przeznaczeni – kontynuowała delikatnie. – Reszta nie miała żadnych szans. Nie powstrzymalibyśmy ich, nawet gdybyśmy chcieli – potrząsnęła głową. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie chciałabym ich powstrzymać. Wiem, że są młodzi, ale widzieliście ich razem, jak ktokolwiek z nas mógłby im tego odmówić? Harry przez całe swoje życie walczył o nią, a Ginny go potrzebuje.

Po jej słowach zapadła cisza. Gdy Ron przyciągnął ją do siebie, bez protestu siadła mu na kolanach. Fred i George zajęli pozostałe krzesła i cała rodzina siedziała oszołomiona wokół stołu.

- Hermiona ma rację. Uważam… że oboje są na tyle dorośli, żeby podejmować własne decyzje – odezwał się w końcu Artur. – Właściwie są już na tyle dorośli od jakiegoś czasu. I wolę, żeby Ginny wybrała Harry'ego niż kogokolwiek innego – przytulił mocniej żonę. – Chciałbym tam być, żeby to zobaczyć, ale w ich przypadku to zrozumiałe. Widziałem, co do siebie czują… nawet jeśli czasem mam problemy z dostrzeganiem takich rzeczy. Ojcu zawsze trudno przyznać, że jego córeczka dorosła, ale podejrzewam, że ta decyzja została wyrwana z moich rąk wiele lat temu.

Molly pociągnęła głośno nosem, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- Rany, Ginny jest mężatką – powiedział nagle George. – Mężatką. Znaczy… ma męża.

- A ja uważam, że to super – odezwał się niespodziewanie Charlie. – Znaczy, przecież udowodnił, że ją kocha. Czego więcej możemy chcieć?

Molly otarła oczy chusteczką i zmusiła się do niepewnego uśmiechu.

- Masz rację, Charlie. Wiemy, że oboje się kochają. Dumbledore powiedział, że w przeciwnym wypadku Harry nie zdołałby pokonać Voldemorta. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że Ginny znalazła tak wspaniałego młodego mężczyznę. Po prostu… wolałabym, żeby nie byli tacy młodzi.

- Wydaje mi się, że oboje byli po prostu tym wszystkim zmęczeni – wtrąciła delikatnie Hermiona. – Odkąd się to wszystko skończyło minęły dopiero dwa miesiące. Zasługują na miłe, długie wakacje.

Bill westchnął ciężko i pomasował oczy, po czym spytał:

- To co teraz?

Artur puścił Molly i wstał.

- Udajemy, że nic się nie zmieniło – postanowił. – Chodzimy do pracy jak zwykle i za wszelką cenę chronimy ich prywatność. Ktoś w końcu dostrzeże ich nieobecność, ale ta informacja nie może opuścić tego pokoju – popatrzył po kolei w oczy wszystkim zebranym. – Czy to jasne?

Rozległ się chór potakiwań i rodzina rozeszła się do swoich zajęć, by rozpocząć normalny dzień. Artur udał się na górę, pewnie po to, żeby skończyć prysznic, a Bill i Charlie deptali mu po piętach. Fred i George zerwali się, żeby napełnić swoje miski owsianką, a Molly wciąż siedziała przy stole i nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w list pozostawiony przez Harry'ego i Ginny.

Ron oparł czoło o plecy Hermiony.

- Jak myślisz, nic im się nie stanie? – spytał cicho.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- Myślę, że po tym wszystkim co przeszli, ich związek jest jedną z tych rzeczy, których mogą się trzymać. Jak w takim razie mogliby nie chcieć uczynić tego stałym? Voldemorta już nie ma, więc po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna oboje mogą naprawdę żyć. Zasługują na każdą odrobinę szczęścia, którą mogą sobie dać.

- Ale są tacy młodzi – odparł niespokojnie Ron. – Ginny ma tylko siedemnaście lat, Harry osiemnaście… Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić… My też wiele przeszliśmy, ale ja nie… ty nie… nie oczekujesz tego, prawda?

Hermiona wywróciła oczami i obróciła się na jego kolanach twarzą do niego.

- Nie, Ronaldzie. To że to właściwe dla nich, nie oznacza, że to właściwe dla nas – pocałowała go w policzek. – U nas wszystko w porządku i nie ma się gdzie spieszyć, dobrze?

- Tak – uśmiechnął się do niej przelotnie. – Chyba sporo się zmieni, kiedy wrócą.

Pokiwała głową i zanurzyła dłoń w jego włosy.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zapewniła, rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. – Harry ciągle będzie potrzebował najlepszego przyjaciela. Ciągle będzie potrzebował ciebie.

Ron uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją. Miał nadzieję, że jego dziewczyna miała rację, choć sam też był tego niemal pewien.

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Tekowa podłoga i sufit** – chodzi o drewno tekowe z drzewa nazywanego teczyną (wyszukajcie w Wikipedii).

* * *

**_W następnym rozdziale:  
_**_- ślub i powrót do Anglii_


	30. Oddany

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

_**Od autora:**__ Przysięga, którą wypowiadają Harry i Ginny pochodzi z serii „Higlander" autorstwa Karen Marie Moning (seria nie została opublikowana w Polsce – przyp. tłumacza)._

* * *

**Rozdział 30 – Oddany**

Harry nerwowo szarpnął za kołnierz, powstrzymując potrzebę rozluźnienia krawata. Odrzucił mugolską muszkę, którą londyński sprzedawca proponował początkowo do czarnego garnituru. Zamiast tego postawił na białą kamizelkę i klasyczny, biały, jedwabny krawat, ale wcale nie czuł się z tym wygodniej. Po prostu za bardzo się denerwował, by mogło mu być wygodnie.

Nie żeby denerwował się perspektywą poślubienia Ginny. Po prostu… małżeństwo to naprawdę wielki krok. Co prawda wiedział, że robi właściwą rzecz, wiedział, że Ginny jest jego drugą połową, że nigdy już nikogo innego nie będzie chciał poślubić, to jednak ostateczność tego kroku właśnie zaczęła do niego docierać.

Nie wspominając o tym, że by się pobrać wyjechali z Anglii w tajemnicy, zostawiając za sobą jedynie lakoniczny liścik. Pozbawił Molly Weasley szansy na planowanie wesela jej jedynej córki i nawet nie poprosił ojca Ginny o jej rękę. Jej sześciu starszych braci prawdopodobnie właśnie planowało jakąś zemstę.

Harry chodził po salonie ich bungalowu na plaży. Właśnie miał zapukać do drzwi sypialni i powiedzieć Ginny, że może powinni znaleźć jakiś kominek i skontaktować się przez Fiuu z jej rodziną, kiedy drzwi stanęły otworem i z sypialni wyszła jego narzeczona.

Kiedy ją zobaczył, wszystkie pytania i wątpliwości uleciały z jego głowy. Miał niejasne uczucie déjà vu, a jego umysł wrócił do tego momentu przez Balem Bożonarodzeniowym, gdy zachwyciła go w sukni balowej. Jednak dziś zachwyciła go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrażać. To była jego narzeczona i już za niespełna godzinę zostanie jego żoną.

Żoną. Jego. Na zawsze.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się taki podniecony.

Ginny wygładziła front białego jedwabiu. Prosta suknia bez ramiączek kończyła się tuż pod jej kolanami. Ściągnięty gorset wyglądał na mocno zaciśnięty, ale tak naprawdę było jej w nim bardzo wygodnie. To była jedyna suknia jaką przymierzyła, a gdy ją włożyła wiedziała, że nie musi już więcej szukać. Upięła wysoko włosy, a za uchem przyczepiła żółty kwiat, który znalazła w krzakach na zewnątrz.

Sądząc po minie Harry'ego udało jej się osiągnąć taki efekt, jaki zamierzała.

- Eeee, nooo… to lewe kolano wygląda całkiem nieźle – wykrztusił Harry.

Ginny poczuła, że kąciki jej ust unoszą się w uśmiechu.

- To drugie kolano też wygląda całkiem nieźle – dodał Harry.

- Dzięki – odparła sarkastycznie. – Dokładnie o ładnie wyglądające kolana mi chodziło.

Harry zarumienił się i jęknął.

- Przepraszam, po prostu… szlag, Ginny, zapomniałem języka w gębie.

- I dobrze – odpowiedziała.- Bo już nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz mnie w sukni ślubnej.

Harry nie wiedział co na to powiedzieć, więc jedynie uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

- Wyglądasz przepięknie – wyznał szczerze, kiedy do niego podeszła. Nachylił się do jej szyi i musnął ustami jej gardło, z radością odnotowując, że zadrżała od jego dotyku.

- Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie – wymruczała Ginny. Strzepnęła nieistniejący pyłek z marynarki, co posłużyło jako wymówka do dotknięcia go. Jej palce zacisnęły się na materiale, gdy on zaczął delikatnie skubać bok jej szyi.

- Ha.. Harry – westchnęła, odchylając głową, by dać mu lepszy dostęp – powinniśmy już iść. Musimy tam być za kilka minut.

Oderwał usta od jej szyi i skinął głową, nie ufając sobie na tyle, żeby odezwać się na głos. Nagle przytłoczyła go głębia jego miłości do niej. Ona była jego częścią. Czuł ogromną wdzięczność, że zdołali dotrzeć do tej chwili. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić co by się z nim teraz działo, gdyby Voldemort ją…

- Przestań – odezwała się ostro Ginny.

- Co mam przestać? – Harry starannie zrobił minę niewiniątka.

- Znowu się zamartwiasz – sprecyzowała, potrząsając jego ręką dla podkreślenia wagi swoich słów. – Przestań. Mamy być szczęśliwi. Przeżyliśmy i jesteśmy tutaj – zrobiła krok w tył i wyciągnęła rękę. – Chodź, czas zacząć resztę naszego życia.

Harry roześmiał się i pozwolił jej pociągnąć się ku drzwiom.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że dożyję dnia, kiedy to Ginny Weasley jest najbardziej pozytywną osobą w okolicy.

- Niesamowite jak dobrze na poprawę humoru wpływa twój chłopak, który zabija złego czarodzieja – odparła.

- Nie zrobiłem tego sam – przypomniał jej. – I świetnie o tym wiesz.

- Nieważne – odparła lekceważąco. – Miejmy to już z głowy. Jak mamy się tam dostać?

- A, jasne – zatrzymał się i obmacał kieszenie spodni. – Miałem tu gdzieś współrzędne teleportacyjne.

Wyciągnął skrawek papieru z kieszeni marynarki i szybko zapamiętał treść, po czym wręczył narzeczonej.

- Gdzie to jest? – spytała, usiłując zapamiętać współrzędne.

- To powinna być strefa wejściowa indonezyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii w centrum Dżakarty – skinął głową. – Idź pierwsza, będę tuż za tobą.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego przelotnie i zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem. Po kilku sekundach Harry pojawił się u jej boku w lobby, które wyglądało zadziwiająco podobnie do strefy wejściowej angielskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

- Czy wszystkie Ministerstwa Magii wyglądają tak samo? – spytał dyskretnie.

- To chyba musi być jakiś przepis – odparła Ginny.

Budynek był kompletnie pusty, nie licząc światła padającego od ściany wypełnionej kominkami i dobrze oświetlonego korytarza, który prowadził do biur, jak podejrzewała Ginny. Harry splótł z nią palce i podeszli, żeby obejrzeć tablicę informacyjną na ścianie.

Po chwili zlokalizowali biuro stanu cywilnego. Oboje zawahali się przed drzwiami, jednak nie puścili swoich dłoni.

- Niesamowite jak otwarcie drzwi może odmienić twoje życie – zauważyła Ginny. Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco. – Nie mam wątpliwości – uspokoiła go. – Po prostu… naszła mnie refleksja.

- Może cię ponachodzić później – odparł. – Miejmy to już z głowy.

- Właśnie o takim nastawieniu narzeczonego na własnym ślubie marzy każda dziewczyna – mruknęła, ale przeszła przez próg otwartych przez Harry'ego drzwi i zatrzymała się na widok starszego, szeroko uśmiechniętego czarodzieja, który najwyraźniej ich oczekiwał. Długą białą brodą mógł rywalizować z Dumbledorem, a jego jaskrawobłękitne szaty w połączeniu z niewielkim wzrostem sprawiały, że wyglądał na skrzata.

- Pan Potter i panna Weasley, jak mniemam? – przemówił zaskakująco głębokim głosem, jak na tak drobną osobę. Przemawiał powoli, starannie wymawiając sylaby, co sprawiało, że jego lokalny akcent był niemal niesłyszalny.

- Tak – potwierdził Harry, ściskając mu dłoń. – Pan Kalla?

Mężczyzna potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

- Możecie mi mówić Jusef. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę poznać was oboje.

Ginny spojrzała pytająco na Harry'ego, a potem z powrotem na Jusefa.

- Wiesz kim jesteśmy?

Jusef wzruszył ramionami.

- A jest jakiś czarodziej, który nie wie?

- Ale utrzymałeś nasze spotkanie w tajemnicy?

Harry ścisnął ją za rękę.

- Tylko wyjawiając naszą tożsamość mogłem go skłonić, żeby zgodził się na ustalenie prywatnej ceremonii po godzinach urzędowania. Ale nie przejmuj się, podpisał kontrakt. Nie będzie mógł o tym mówić, nawet jeśli będzie chciał.

Uniosła brew.

- Kontrakt a'la Hermiona?

Uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko w odpowiedzi.

- Oczywiście.

- Zachowam wasz sekret, panno Weasley – odezwał się Jusef. – Nie obawiaj się o waszą prywatność.

Ginny skinęła głową.

- W porządku. Możemy zaczynać?

Jusef uśmiechnął się do nich promiennie, wziął książkę z pobliskiego biurka i pokazał, żeby wyszli za nim z biura.

- Uznałem, że skoro musicie zachować waszą ceremonię w tajemnicy, może wam się spodobać wzięcie ślubu w naszych ogrodach. Cały nasz budynek został wzniesiony wokół zielonego placu, który jest przepiękny o tej porze roku i znacznie bardziej romantyczny niż biuro.

- Dziękujemy – wymamrotała Ginny, a Jusef powiódł ich ciągiem przejść i korytarzy, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. W końcu dotarli do środka budynku, a urzędnik otworzył szklaną ścianę machnięciem różdżki. Z zadowoleniem ustawił ich przed kępą tropikalnych kwiatów, których Ginny nie widziała nigdy w życiu i z zadowolonym westchnieniem otworzył książkę.

- Tradycyjna czarodziejska ceremonia zawsze nastraja mnie romantycznie – powiedział. – Jesteście gotowi?

- Chwilkę – powiedział nagle Harry. – Prawie zapomniałem.

Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął złożony kawałek pergaminu, który wręczył Jusefowi.

- Chcemy złożyć taką przysięgę.

Jusef przejrzał treść i zbladł jak ściana.

- Zdajecie sobie sprawę co to jest?

- Oczywiście – zapewnił go Harry. Razem z Ginny szukali właściwej przysięgi przez kilka tygodni. Kiedy znalazła ten pradawny tekst w jednej z książek w hogwardzkie bibliotece, od razu wiedzieli, że tego właśnie szukali.

- Ale… ale to są starożytne przysięgi więzi dusz – wyjąkał drżącym głosem Jusef. – Nie używano ich od wielu, wielu lat. Rozumiecie, że jeśli ich użyjecie, zwiążecie swoje dusze ze sobą na wieczność?

- Wiemy – odpowiedział niecierpliwie Harry. – Zbadaliśmy wszystkie następstwa i tego właśnie chcemy. Boisz się ich użyć?

- Nie – zaoponował niepewnie Jusef.

- To w czym problem? – Harry spojrzał na Ginny, która wyraźnie bawiła się szokiem malującym się na twarzy urzędnika. Wiedzieli o niebezpieczeństwach wiążących się ze związaniem dusz na wieczność, ale nie obchodziło ich to. Harry wiedział, że to właśnie powinni zrobić, bo czuł już, jak jego dusza wyrywa się do niej.

Ginny spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy i nagle ogarnęło ją uczucie, że stoi na krawędzi przepaści. Normalnie pomyślałaby przez jedną, dwie albo i trzy chwile, nim zdecydowałaby się zrobić krok dalej, ale dziś miała ochotę na skok bez spadochronu. Chciała się związać z tym mężczyzną tak bardzo, że aż ją to przerażało.

- Jestem gotowa – powiedziała delikatnie.

Harry wyciągnął ku niej obie dłonie. Widziała w jego oczach, że jej ukochany czuje powagę tej chwili. Nie potrzebowali wystawnego wesela w obecności wszystkich przyjaciół i rodziny. Wystarczył im ten jeden moment.

Harry skinął głową i Jusef zaczął odczytywać frazy z książki, która trzymał w rękach. Ginny ledwo go słyszała, bo całkowicie skupiła się na Harrym. Dopiero kiedy zaczęła się właściwa przysięga drgnęła i zaczęła zwracać na niego większą uwagę.

- Dotknijcie się czubkami różdżek – polecił Jusef.

Kiedy ich różdżki się zetknęły, urzędnik odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

- Harry Potterze, czy bierzesz sobie tę oto kobietę za żonę? Czy przysięgasz na swoją magię być jej obrońcą, by zawsze była bezpieczna i nigdy nie znała krzywdy i zła tego świata? Czy przysięgasz zapewniać jej dostatek, by nie musiała niczego pragnąć, utrzymywać ją w domu i szczęściu, zapominając o wszystkich innych kobietach, by ona zawsze była pewna, że dobrze wybrała partnera?

Harry oderwał spojrzenie od oczu Ginny i z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na starego czarodzieja.

- Eee… nie – odparł bezpośrednio. – Jeśli obiecam jej coś takiego na resztę życia to skopie mu dupę.

Wyraz twarzy Jusefa w normalnych warunkach byłby przekomiczny.

- A… a… ale musisz! To część ceremonii – wyjąkał drobny urzędnik. – Po… powiedziałeś, że chcecie wziąć ślub!

- Bo chcemy – potwierdził Harry. – Ale czy muszę obiecywać coś takiego? To takie…

- Przestarzałe? – podpowiedziała Ginny. Przygryzła wargi na widok miny Harry'ego, która była mieszanką niesmaku i strachu.

- To co chcesz obiecać? – Jusef wyglądał na całkowicie zmieszanego.

- Eee… nooo… - Harry desperacko szperał w umyśle w poszukiwaniu czegoś do powiedzenia. Kwieciste przemowy nie należały do jego mocnych stron. Odwrócił się do Ginny z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy.

- Ginny – zaczął z naciskiem. – Przysięgam na moją magię, że będę cię kochać do końca życia. Obiecuję, że pozwolę ci być sobą, nie będę cię tłamsił ani chronił bez potrzeby oraz pozwolę walczyć u mojego boku i za mnie, kiedy nie będę mógł walczyć za siebie. W zamian będę walczył u twojego boku i za ciebie, nie pozwalając ci się poddać. Będę o ciebie dbał i pozwolę, żebyś ty dbała o mnie. Było warto przejść przez to wszystko, żeby dotrzeć do tego punktu. Bo oznacza to, że przez resztę naszego życia będę mógł cię rozwalać w Quidditcha.

Gdyby Jusef usłyszał coś więcej, mógłby paść na zawał. Ale uśmiech Ginny i błysk w jej oku upewnił go, ze powiedział co należy.

Jusef przełknął ciężko ślinę i wyprostował się, po czym zwrócił się do Ginny. Chyba mu ulżyło, że Harry przestał mówić.

- Ginny Weasley – przemówił stary czarodziej – czy przysięgasz na swoją magię, że bierzesz sobie tego oto mężczyznę za męża? Że utrzymasz jego dom i serce w szczęściu, a jego życie wypełnisz miłością? Że będziesz płodna i dasz mu liczne potomstwo? Że będziesz go kochać i szanować, zapominając o wszystkich innych i przedłożysz jego szczęście nad własne?

Gdyby Harry nie trzymał swojej różdżki jedną ręką, a różdżki Ginny drugą, zatkałby usta staremu czarodziejowi. Skrzywił się, widząc niebezpieczny błysk w oczach ukochanej. Niemal czuł chłód jej spojrzenia, gdy odwracała się ku Jusefowi.

- Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała lodowatym tonem. – Kiedy w ogóle napisano tę książkę?

- To tradycyjna ceremonia czarodziejskiego małżeństwa stosowana w Indonezji – odparł sztywno Jusef. – Jest używana i uwielbiana od wielu pokoleń.

- Ale ja nie przysięgnę takich rzeczy na moją magię – poinformowała go. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Harry, ocaliłeś moje życie więcej razy, niż mogłabym zliczyć. Ocaliłeś życie mojej rodziny, przyjaciół i… właściwie to ocaliłeś cały świat, ale nawet gdybyś tego nie zrobił, i tak bym cię kochała. Przysięgam na moją magię, że będę cię kochać po ostatni oddech. Obiecuję nie składać obietnic, których nie zdołam dotrzymać, ale zawsze stanę u twojego boku i będę walczyć za ciebie i dla ciebie. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, by wypełnić twoje życie śmiechem i miłością. Obiecuję ci, że rzucę w ciebie klątwą, kiedy będziesz zachowywał się jak palant i oczekuję, że powiesz mi, kiedy będę się zachowywać jak dupek. I przysięgam na moją magię, że przez resztę naszego życia będę cię bzykać tak namiętnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

Odpowiedzią na jej deklarację było zszokowane milczenie Jusefa i szeroki uśmiech Harry'ego.

- Mi to pasuje – mruknął Harry, przesuwając wzrok na jej usta. Ceremonia nagle zaczęła mu się wydawać niepotrzebnie przeciągnięta.

Jusef westchnął ciężko i zamknął książkę, godząc się z faktem, że z tą parą nikt nie pójdzie tak jak zawsze.

- Macie obrączki?

Harry wyjął dwa proste złote kółka i wręczył je urzędnikowi.

Z pełną powagi miną Jusef wręczył Harry'emu obrączkę Ginny i powiedział:

- Nałóż jej tę obrączkę, jako znak twojej miłości i wierności, wypowiadając wiążącą przysięgę, którą wybraliście.

Zadziwiająco pewną dłonią Harry ujął drobną obrączkę i nałożył ją na serdeczny palec swojej ukochanej. Wyrecytował starożytne słowa, których nauczył się na pamięć:

_Jeśli któryś zostanie straconym, niech będzie mój honor za twój  
Jeśli jedno ma zostać potępione, niech będzie ma dusza za twą  
Jeśli śmierć nadejdzie znienacka, niech będzie me życie za twe  
Jestem Oddany_

Słowa były stare, ale miały równie dużo mocy co stulecia temu, gdy je spisywano. Choć nie używano ich przeszło wiek, Harry poczuł chłód mocy biegnącej mu po kręgosłupie, gdy na zawsze przysięgał Ginny swoje serce. Nawet gdyby ona nigdy nie odwzajemniła tych słów, był z nią związany i już zawsze będzie odradzał się tylko po to, by ją kochać. Podąży za nią w śmierć, a jego dusza spędzi wieczność kochając tylko ją.

Ginny widziała emocje wirujące w oczach Harry'ego. Bez wahania przyjęła obrączkę od Jusufa. Powtórzyła wiążącą przysięgę głośno i wyraźnie, nie odrywając swoich oczy od jego źrenic.

Kiedy wypowiedziała ostatnie słowa, a ostatnia przysięga wybrzmiał w ogrodzie, Ginny poczuła falę emocji, która spadła na nią z taką intensywnością, że aż ugięły się pod nią kolana. Miłość do niego wypełniła ją po brzegi. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła czegoś tak niesamowitego. Związali się nieodwołalnie na teraz i na całą wieczność.

Jusef wyjął własną różdżkę, przyłożył ją do zetkniętych różdżek Harry'ego i Ginny i wypowiedział zaklęcie wiążące. Złote światło wystrzeliło z miejsca, gdzie stykały się trzy różdżki i zawirowało wokół młodej pary, otaczając ich, aż Harry poczuł dotknięcie magii, która na zawsze łączyła ich serca, dusze i umysły. Przez jedną chwilę Harry czuł każdą cześć Ginny, jakby stanowili jedną osobę w dwóch ciałach. Ich dusze połączyły się, w pełni związane.

Kiedy światło zniknęło, Harry doszedł do siebie, ale już na zawsze będzie nosił w sobie wspomnienie duszy Ginny. To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył, a po łzach w oczach Ginny wiedział, że ona czuła się tak samo.

- O… o rany – wyjąkał Jusef. – To było… to było niesamowite.

Odchrząknął i schował różdżkę.

- W takim razie mocą mi nadaną ogłaszam was mężem i żoną – uśmiechnął się promiennie do Harry'ego. – Możesz pocałować żonę.

Harry opuścił różdżkę, a drugą ręką przyciągnął do siebie Ginny. Pocałunek był długi, głęboki, namiętny i totalnie nieodpowiedni w tej sytuacji, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kiedy się od niej oderwał, Ginny zamrugała i uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie.

- Spadajmy stąd. Mam ochotę zacząć wypełniać część mojej przysięgi.

- Za moment, pani Potter – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Musieli tu spędzić jeszcze dziesięć minut. Tyle czasu zajęło im wypełnienie wszystkich dokumentów, wymazanie pamięci Jusefa, mimo kontraktu, który podpisał i wymazanie wszelkich śladów, że Harry Potter i Ginny Weasley zarezerwowali sobie tego dnia termin na wzięcie ślubu. Sami wypełnili akt ślubu, po tym jak Harry uśpił Jusufa i nałożył na pergamin kilka drobnych zaklęć odpychających, by nawet ci, którzy go szukali, mieli problemy z jego zlokalizowaniem.

Aportowali się przed frontowe drzwi bungalowu i nim Ginny zdążyła powiedzieć słowo, Harry wziął ją na ręce i przeniósł przez próg.

- Co ty robisz?

- Tak to robią mugole – poinformował ją. – Pan młody powinien przenieść pannę młodą przez próg po ślubie.

- Rany, Harry – głos Ginny wypełniło zdumienie – uwierzysz, że jesteśmy małżeństwem? Jestem twoją żoną… znaczy… twoją żoną.

Postawił ją na ziemi i żartobliwie warknął, przyciskając ją do siebie.

- Kiedy ty to mówisz, brzmi jeszcze lepiej – nachylił się, pocałował jej szyję i wyszeptał z nabożeństwem: - Ginny Potter – po czym przycisnął wargi do jej skóry.

- Ludzie pomyślą, że zwariowaliśmy, kiedy się dowiedzą – wymruczała, odchylając głowę, żeby ułatwić mu dostęp.

- E tam.

Jego dłonie odnalazły suwak z boku sukni i powoli go rozpięły. Chrobot metalu o metal wypełnił pogrążony w ciszy pokój. Suknia rozsunęła się i opadła do jej stóp. Harry pragnął jej dotknąć, poczuć jej jedwabistą skórę pod palcami, ale zmusił się, żeby zrobić krok w tył i spojrzeć na nią. Chciał ją taką na zawsze zapamiętać: oczy rozszerzone wzrastającą namiętnością, skóra zarumieniona i pokryta czerwonymi śladami, które zostawiły na niej jego usta.

Aż jęknął, gdy dostrzegł co ma pod suknią. Obcisła biała koronka zupełnie nie zasłaniała kuszącego ciała pod spodem.

- To dla mnie? – spytał ochryple.

Ginny skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się uwodzicielsko.

- Każda dziewczyna pragnie wymyślnej bielizny na swoją noc poślubną. Podoba ci się?

Harry znał Ginny lepiej, niż ona znała siebie i usłyszał brak pewności, który skrywała pod zawadiackim uśmieszkiem. Bardzo chciała go zadowolić.

Zbliżył się do niej, złapał ją za biodra i uniósł, tak że oplotła go nogami w pasie, a rękami za szyję. Położył dłonie na pośladkach, których białe koronkowe figi właściwie w ogóle nie przykrywały i zaniósł ją do łóżka, rzucając na środek, podczas gdy on odstąpił na moment, żeby pozbyć się krawata, kamizelki i koszuli. Zrzucił buty i skarpetki, ale został w majtkach. Chciał, żeby to ona je zdjęła.

Podczołgał się do niej, sadowiąc biodra między jej udami i aż jęknął, gdy jego naga pierś otarła się o miękką koronkę jej bielizny.

- Podoba, Furio. Bardziej niż podoba – wyszeptał, całując ją delikatnie między piersiami.

Nakrył jej usta swoimi, a Ginny zapiszczała, wydając dźwięk zupełnie do niej niepodobny. Pocałunek się pogłębił i Harry wsunął język do jej ust. Jedną rękę położył jej na biodrach, przytrzymując je w miejscu, drugą zanurzył w jej włosy.

Ginny poczuła, że się poddaje i oddaje całkowicie swojemu nowemu mężowi. Po tym jak Tom Riddle usiłował odebrać jej duszę kiedy miała zaledwie jedenaście lat, obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej jej nie odda. Ale w głębi serca zdawała sobie sprawę, że ofiarowała ją Harry'emu wiele lat temu. Czuła moc wiążącej ich przysięgi, która krążyła w jej żyłach i wpływała do jej serca, aż jej umysł powtarzał raz za razem „Jestem Oddana, jestem Oddana…" nawet gdy jej ciało zatracało się w rozkoszy.

Jej palce zacisnęły się na jego ramionach, a jej paznokcie zostawiały półokrągłe ślady na jego skórze. Syknęła, gdy jego usta prześliznęły się po jej żuchwie, potem szyi i zeszły jeszcze niżej. Kiedy zamknął nad nią zęby, jej ciało wygięło się, a jej dusza otworzyła jeszcze bardziej, aż nie pozostało nic co mogłaby oddać, nic co mogłaby zaoferować, nic co zostawiłaby tylko dla siebie. Harry musiał wyczuć jej całkowite oddanie, bo wyciągnął drżącą dłoń i otarł jej łzy z twarzy, choć jego usta wciąż wędrowały po jej skórze.

- Moja – warknął. – Jesteś moja.

- Twoja – zgodziła się bez tchu. – Zawsze.

* * *

Harry nie był do końca pewny co inni ludzie robią podczas podróży poślubnej, ale był prawie przekonany, że tylko on i Ginny wiedzieli o co w tym tak naprawdę chodzi. Od ich przyjazdu do Indonezji minęły dwa tygodnie, a oni z rzadka opuszczali swój bungalow i prywatną plażę. Jedzenie dostarczano im pod drzwi, a pokojówka przychodziła posprzątać rano, kiedy pływali w oceanie. Nie mieli potrzeby ani ochoty obracać się w towarzystwie innych hotelowych gości, a już absolutnie nie zmierzali zwiedzać okolicy i ryzykować, że ktoś ich rozpozna.

Ginny wyglądała jak pocałowana przez słońce bogini. Jej skóra, z reguły tak jasna, promieniała brzoskwiniowym kolorem. Jej piegi mnożyły się w nieprawdopodobnym tempie i Harry'ego bardzo kusiło, żeby spróbować je wszystkie pocałować i policzyć.

Rozparł się z zadowolonym westchnieniem w leżaku na plaży i patrzył jak jego żona wchodzi do oceanu. Zastanawiał się co ona zrobi, gdy przyjdzie czas na powrót do Anglii i włożenie znowu bardziej kompletnego odzienia. W tej chwili Ginny właściwie nie nosiła niczego poza bikini. Musieli nałożyć na siebie zaklęcia maskujące i kupić jej kilka nowych podczas jednej z rzadkich wypraw do miasta.

Harry wziął leżącą w pobliżu różdżkę i nałożył zaklęcie przeciwsłoneczne na każdy centymetr odsłoniętej skóry. Nauczył się odnawiać zaklęcie przez wpadkę pierwszego dnia, po którym jego pierś i ramiona zrobiły się czerwone jak pomidor. Tej nocy ledwo mógł kochać się z Ginny. Co prawda ona poinformowała go, że nie muszą się pieprzyć codziennie, jednak on był zdeterminowany.

Ginny wkrótce skończyła pływać i Harry odłożył książkę, którą czytał, widząc, że ona się zbliża. Dojrzał w jej oku znajomy błysk i zamierzał w pełni skorzystać z okazji. Szła ku niemu niczym syrena, bogini morska z długimi, rudymi włosami, poprzetykanymi pasmami, które od słońca nabrały złotych barw, ociekającymi wodą i opadającymi na jej plecy. Stanęła nad nim, a Harry wyciągnął nogi. Ginny powoli usiadła na nim okrakiem. Nie przejmował się, że wciąż jest mokra. Nachyliła się nad nim, a jej włosy otoczył kurtyną jego twarz, gdy go pocałowała. Pachniała morzem i smakowała solą.

Szybko ogrzał jej chłodne usta. Jego język prześliznął się po jej języku, a jego dłonie przesuwały się po jej śliskiej skórze. Odsunęła się lekko, a gdy rozwiązywał cieniutki sznurek utrzymujący jej stanik w całości wyszeptała:

- Ginny Potter kocha Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

Ginny z niezadowoleniem rozejrzała się po sypialni, którą przez trzy ostatnie tygodnie razem z Harrym nazywali domem. Nie chciała się pakować, nie miała ochoty na pakowanie i wkurzało ją, że Harry postanowił się przejść po plaży właśnie teraz, zostawiając ją samą ze zbieraniem tych wszystkich rzeczy, które porozrzucali po bungalowie przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie.

Zdążyła już zapomnieć, że to ona nalegała, żeby Harry się przeszedł, podczas gdy ona spakuje ich oboje. To był przecież głupi pomysł.

Z ponurym westchnieniem machnęła różdżką i wymamrotała inkantację zaklęcia pakującego nad startą ubrań, które hotel właśnie dla nich wyprał. Zastanawiała się jak długo potrwa, nim zapach oceanu i słońca wywietrzeje z ich rzeczy po powrocie do Anglii. Będzie jej go brakowało.

- Ginny? – Harry pojawił się w drzwiach prowadzących na plażę. – Chodź na zewnątrz i zobacz jaki mamy zachód słońca.

Zadowolona, że ma pretekst do opuszczenia domku, Ginny złapała lekkie bawełniane spodenki, a potem narzuciła na bikini cienki bawełniany sweter. Plaża potrafiła być dość chłodna po zmroku.

Razem z Harrym często siadali na brzegu, by obejrzeć zachód słońca, a ten wieczór będzie ostatnim, podczas którego będą mieli taką okazję. Harry obiecał jej, że kiedyś tu wrócą, ale ona wiedziała, że życie nader często negatywnie weryfikuje takie plany.

Usiedli na piasku. Ginny spoczęła między ugiętymi nogami Harry'ego i oparła się plecami o jego pierś. Westchnął i ukrył twarz w jej włosach.

- Musimy podjąć pewne decyzje.

Ginny stłumiła w sobie jęknięcie. Zamiast tego spytała:

- Mam iść po pióro i pergamin?

- Może.

Otoczył ją ramionami od tyłu i położył policzek na czubku jej głowy.

- Chyba powinniśmy się przygotować na złość ze strony twojej rodziny.

Zgadzała się z nim. Jej matka sama w sobie była siłą, z którą należało się liczyć, a nie chciała nawet myśleć o tym, co jej sześciu starszych braci może mieć do powiedzenia na temat ich małej siostry, która wyszła za mąż w wieku siedemnastu lat.

Czasami sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Ale potem leżała w łóżku z Harrym późno w nocy, rozmawiali o przyszłości i ekscytowało ją to tak bardzo, że nie mogła się doczekać dalszego życia z nim. Nigdy nie marzyła o wzięciu ślubu w tak młodym wieku, nie była nawet pewna czy w ogóle małżeństwo to coś dla niej, ale kiedy Harry poprosił ją o rękę po raz drugi, wiedziała, że nie może więcej oponować, skoro jej serce tego pragnie.

- W końcu im przejdzie – odpowiedziała w końcu, nieco nonszalancko. – Przecież nie mogą nas rozdzielić. I jestem pełnoletnia. Harry, oni naprawdę nie mogą za wiele zrobić.

- Ale ja nie chcę, żeby byli na mnie źli – skrzywił się. – Nigdy nie miałem żadnej rodziny poza nimi.

- W takim razie będę cię kochać tak, jak kochają mnie – powiedziała mu delikatnie. – Mogą się na nas wkurzyć, ale w końcu nam wybaczą i będą nas dalej kochać. Tak działają rodziny.

Poczuła, że Harry kiwa głową, ale wiedziała, że go nie przekonała. Poczuła, że pęka jej serce, gdy myślała o jego życiu z tymi pieprzonymi Dursleyami. Nigdy nie pokazali mu, jak wygląda prawdziwa rodzina. Zresztą nie była pewna, czy oni to w ogóle wiedzieli.

- Będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak zamierzasz skończyć szkołę – odezwał się nagle Harry. – Co im odpowiemy?

- Nie chcę wracać do szkoły – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Nie wytrzymam roku bez ciebie.

- Ja też, Furio – przytulił ją mocniej. – Ale musisz przynajmniej podejść do owutemów. Wiem, że jesteś bystra, ale czy naprawdę uważasz, że mogłabyś je zdać teraz?

- Nie – przyznała. – Będziemy musieli wynająć prywatnych nauczycieli.

- W porządku – zgodził się. – W takim razie postanowione. Znajdziemy ci nauczycieli, a ty zdasz owutemy. A kiedy im powiemy, że się wyprowadzamy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Chyba nie będą myśleć, że zamierzamy dalej z nimi mieszkać. Po prostu powiemy im, że wynajęliśmy mieszkanie na parę miesięcy. Póki nie znajdziemy domu.

Ginny i Harry w tajemnicy wynajęli mieszkanie w centrum mugolskiego Londynu na kilka tygodni przed wyjazdem. Oboje uznali, że nie chcą tam zostać na długo. Woleli jakieś bardziej odosobnione miejsce, może gdzieś na wsi, ale postanowili poczekać do powrotu z podróży poślubnej, nim zaczną na poważnie szukać czegoś na dłużej. Wystarczająco trudno było utrzymać w tajemnicy poszukiwania londyńskiego mieszkania.

- Będziemy musieli zostać kilka dni w Norze – uznała. – Przynajmniej póki nie przeniesiemy rzeczy do naszego mieszkania. Jeśli poprosimy mamę o pomoc w poszukiwaniach domu, może to ją udobrucha.

- Kiedy wrócimy wszystko się zmieni – wymamrotał, patrząc na zachodzące słońce.

- Przynajmniej nie musimy się martwić, że nasi rodzice będą nas wypytywać jak zamierzamy się utrzymać – westchnęła. – Cholernie dobry pomysł z tym poślubienie bogatego kolesia.

Roześmiał się.

- Jakby to był twój pomysł.

- Ej, przecież się zgodziłam, prawda? Po jakimś czasie.

Parsknął.

- Pod presją.

- I tak bym się w końcu zgodziła – odparła bez wahania. – Przecież ci to powiedziałam.

- Wiem – poczuła, jak całuje ją po twarzy. – Ale lubię tego słuchać.

- Arogancki palant.

Przekomarzali się dalej, mimo że słońce zniknęło poniżej linii horyzontu. Ostatnie trzy tygodnie były dla nich zupełnie nowym doświadczeniem. Nigdy nie byli ze sobą bez Voldemorta, który rzucał się cieniem na całe ich życie. Ale czuli się wspaniale, mogąc wreszcie spać ze sobą bez koszmarów i rozmawiać o innych sprawach niż Śmierciożercy i dementorzy.

Nie żeby koszmary zniknęły. Ale te najgorsze stopniowo przeszły i Ginny odkryła, że normalne koszmary dużo łatwiej znieść, niż sny, w których Tom Riddle wkradał się do jej umysłu. Koszmary Harry'ego kończyły się w chwili, gdy budził się i widział Ginny, która spała spokojnie u jego boku. Od razu czuł ogromną ulgę na jej widok. To uczucie sprawiało, że niemal czekał na kolejne koszmary.

- Chciałabym nie musieć wracać – Ginny w końcu poddała się pokusie, by trochę pomarudzić. – Uwielbiam to miejsce. Kiedy wrócimy wszystko znowu będzie takie skomplikowane.

- Wiesz, możemy tu zostać jeśli chcesz. Nie musimy wracać.

Ginny poważnie zastanawiała się nad jego sugestią. Nie wracać nigdy do Anglii? Jak często będzie widywała swoją rodzinę? Tęskniłaby za Norą, za braćmi i brakowałoby jej poczucia, że jest częścią czegoś, co pomogła ocalić. W myślach zobaczyła twarze mamy i taty. Zobaczyła Norę, swoich braci, Hermionę i profesora Dumbledore. Jeśli zostaliby tutaj, utrzymywałaby z nimi kontakt, ale nie byłaby już częścią ich życia.

- Nie – odpowiedziała, tym razem z przekonaniem. – Chcę wracać. Nie zniosłabym życia z dala od nich, chociaż czasem doprowadzają mnie do szału.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

- To dobrze. Co prawda bardzo mi się tu podoba, ale to właśnie ta odmienność czyni to miejsce wyjątkowym. Jeśli byśmy tu zamieszkali, przestało by być specjalne. Poza tym nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zacząć resztę naszego życia. Kiedy tu jesteśmy, to tak naprawdę wszystko jest w zawieszeniu.

Ginny przekręciła głowę, żeby na niego popatrzeć.

- Masz absolutną rację.

Uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Czasem mi się zdarza.

Wyciągnęła się, żeby go pocałować.

- Kocham cię.

- Wiem – oddał pocałunek.

Ginny obróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na ostatnie znikające promienie światła. To był wspaniały miesiąc miodowy, ale Harry miał rację. Czas wracać do domu.

* * *

Molly Weasley obudziła się tego dnia wcześniej niż zwykle. Leżała w łóżku jeszcze parę minut, nim pogodziła się z faktem, że nie ma szans na więcej snu i ruszyła pod prysznic. Była sobota, więc postanowiła pozwolić pospać dłużej Arturowi i dzieciakom. Wszyscy wciąż mieszkali w Norze, mimo że ruszyli dalej ze swoim życiem. Większość z nich czekała na powrót Harry'ego i Ginny i przez ostatnich kilka dni w powietrzu wisiał nastrój wyczekiwania.

Dziś mijał trzy tygodnie, czyli okres, na który swoją nieobecność zapowiedzieli Harry i Ginny. Molly nie miała pojęcia czy znaczyło to, że wrócą właśnie tego dnia. Wysłali tylko jeden krótki list, w którym pisali, że wszystko z nimi w porządku, są szczęśliwi i żeby się nie martwić. Liścik nie został nawet podpisany, ale Artur przekonał ją, że to ze względu na ryzyko jego przechwycenia.

Ubrała się i ruszyła na dół, żeby zacząć przygotowywanie śniadania. Dwie godziny później zapach pieczonych babeczek i smażonego boczku wyciągnął z łóżka nawet Rona i rodzina Weasleyów mogła się cieszyć cichym i spokojnym śniadaniem w Norze.

Molly starała się nie nasłuchiwać cichego dźwięku podwójnej aportacji, ale każdy najdrobniejszy dźwięk był starannie analizowany. Cała rodzina zamarła, gdy rozległ się odgłos kroków na tylnej werandzie, a o deski uderzyły dwa ciężkie przedmioty, którymi mogły być walizki. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, ale nikt się nie ruszał, obawiając się poddać nadziei, że to wróciła ich córka/siostra/przyjaciółka w towarzystwie ich nowego zięcia/szwagra/przyjaciela.

- Furio, spakowałaś… a, tu jest – usłyszeli głos Harry'ego na zewnątrz. Na twarzy Hermiony wykwitł promienny uśmiech.

Tylne drzwi się otworzyły i drobna dłoń z wyraźnie widocznym pierścionkiem ze szmaragdem oraz złotą obrączką na palcu wsunęła czubek Błyskawicy Harry'ego z dużą serwetką przywiązaną na końcu i zaczęła nią energicznie machać.

- Poddajemy się – rozległ się głos Ginny. – Nie atakujcie.

Włożyła głowę przez drzwi i uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok całej swojej rodziny i Hermiony usadowionych wokół stołu przy śniadaniu.

- Coś zostało? Umieramy z głodu.

- Ginny! – westchnęła Molly i zerwała się z miejsca, żeby uściskać córkę. Rozpętało się pandemonium, gdy rodzina wciągnęła do środka speszonych młodych małżonków. Harry akceptował jednocześnie klepanie po plecach i pogróżki od braci Ginny. Z ulgą uściskał Rona.

- Chyba teraz jesteśmy braćmi, stary – powiedział mu najmłodszy z braci po cichu. – Ale nie mogłeś czegoś powiedzieć? Trochę nas zaskoczyłeś.

- Przepraszam – powtórzył chyba po raz setny Harry. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, Ron. Naprawdę.

- W porządku – zapewnił go przyjaciel. – Chyba cię rozumiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i jeszcze raz go uściskał, wdzięczny za wybaczenie. Spośród wszystkich Weasleyów Harry martwił się najbardziej o reakcję Rona. Jakaś jego część żałowała, że Ron nie będzie miał okazji, by być jego świadkiem, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że wybrali najlepsze rozwiązanie.

- No już, już! – pan Weasley w końcu zagwizdał i rodzina uspokoiła się. Większość zajęła z powrotem swoje miejsca. Harry złapał Ginny za rękę, pewny, że teraz dopiero się zacznie. Na razie zostali powitani, bo inni się za nimi stęsknili, ale co będzie dalej?

- Harry, Ginny – pan Weasley spojrzał na nich surowo. – Nie jestem do końca pewien czy rozumiem dlaczego zachowaliście wasze zaręczyny w tajemnicy przed całą rodziną. Kochamy was oboje i bylibyśmy szczęśliwi, jesteśmy szczęśliwi z tego powodu. Ale rozumiemy waszą potrzebę prywatności. Merlin jeden wie co prasa by zrobiła, gdyby się dowiedziała. Ja – kontynuowała, zerkając na Molly – w pełni rozumiem, że woleliście wyjechać niż mieć wielkie wesele, ale zrozumcie proszę, że jesteśmy waszą rodziną i przykro nam, że nie mogliśmy być częścią waszego święta.

- Przepraszamy – odpowiedział szczerze Harry. – Ale to było coś, co musieliśmy zrobić tylko we dwójkę. Nie wiem jak to lepiej wyjaśnić.

- Potrzebowaliśmy przerwy – wsparła go Ginny. – I potrzebowaliśmy wziąć ślub. To było dla nas najważniejsze.

- Ale przepraszamy, jeśli was zraniliśmy – zakończył Harry.

Pan Weasley wziął głęboki oddech i uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie.

- Harry, tak czy inaczej witamy w rodzinie, choć nieoficjalnie jesteś jej członkiem już od dawna.

- Dziękuję – Harry przełknął z trudem ślinę, czując jak coś go ściska w gardle.

Molly, która ani na moment nie puściła córki, teraz stanęła przed nią i położyła jej obie ręce na ramionach.

- Chociaż zostałam pozbawiona szansy na zaplanowanie wesela mojej jedynej córki – pociągnęła nosem – liczy się to, że jesteście szczęśliwi.

Popatrzyła badawczo w oczy córki.

- A widzę, że jesteście – kontynuowała cicho. – Praktycznie promieniejecie szczęściem – wyciągnęła rękę do Harry'ego, który ją ujął. – Ginny, nie widziałam w tobie tyle – urwała, szukając właściwego słowa – zadowolenia od dawna – przeniosła spojrzenie na Harry'ego. – A u ciebie jeszcze nigdy. Pasujecie do siebie, tak mi się wydaje.

- Jesteśmy obrzydliwie słodko szczęśliwi, mamuś – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Słowo.

- I tylko to się liczy – jej mama uśmiechnęła się i uściskała na raz ich oboje. – Witajcie w domu, kochani.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza:**__ Dotarliśmy już prawie do końca tej historii. Został nam jeszcze jeden króciutki rozdział, w którym Harry i Ginny szukają właściwego domu, a potem dwuczęściowy epilog. Część pierwsza będzie miała miejsce trzy lata po pokonaniu Voldemorta, część druga dziesięć lat po śmierci Voldemorta. Pierwsza pokaże jak zmieniło się życie Harry'ego i Ginny, a druga pokaże przyszłość rodziny Weasleyów widzianą oczami nowej dziewczyny Charliego, którą ten przyprowadzi przedstawić rodzinie. Tak więc zapraszam. Po następnym rozdziale zaproponuję wam dwie nowe historie i tradycyjnie to Wy wybierzecie tą, którą przetłumaczę. Jeśli macie jakieś sugestie to oczywiście zapraszam, ale będziecie musieli znaleźć coś naprawdę dobrego, żeby zmienić moje plany :)_


	31. Dom

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Drodzy Czytelnicy i Czytelniczki! Dziś rano "Potrzeba" wskoczyła do dziesiątki najczęściej komentowanych fanfików na polskojęzycznym ff net! Dzięki Wam wszystkim za te komentarze i proszę o więcej, nawet jeśli mielibyście napisać tylko "Fajne" albo "lujowe"._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Rozdział 31 – Dom**

- Nie podoba mi się – oznajmiła Ginny, rozglądając się po pustym salonie.

- A co tym razem jest nie tak? – wydusił Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Zamachała rękami.

- Po prostu mi nie pasuje. Nie czuję, że to ten właściwy. Nie ma wystarczająco charakteru.

- Charakteru…

Harry nie miał pojęcia o czym ona do cholery gada. Jak niby dom miał mieć „charakter"? To przecież budynek.

Szukali tego właściwego od dwóch miesięcy, ale w każdym kolejnym Ginny znajdowała coś, co jej nie pasowało. Harry miał ochotę wybrać dom samemu, przywiązać ją do krzesła i przeprowadzić ją przemocą gdzieś… właściwie gdziekolwiek… byle były wszystkie ściany i dach nad głową. Jego zdaniem zachowywała się nieracjonalnie. Widzieli sporo naprawdę ładnych domów.

- Tak, charakteru - odparła, patrząc na niego spode łba. – Nie mogę tu żyć.

- Co za niespodzianka – stwierdził Harry z udawanym zdziwieniem. – A z reguły tak łatwo ci w tym względzie dogodzić.

- Daruj sobie sarkazm, Potter – warknęła na niego Ginny. Niekończące się poszukiwania domu jej również zaczęły działać na nerwy.

- Sarkazm to jedyne co pozwala mi przejść przez ten koszmar, Weasley – odciął się. – Mamy na rozkładzie trzech agentów nieruchomości i trzydzieści dwa domy. Zostańmy po prostu na zawsze w naszym malutkim mieszkanku. Mam dość tego gówna.

- Idealny dom gdzieś tam jest – zaoponowała. – Po prostu musimy dalej szukać.

Harry jęknął sfrustrowany i niespokojnie przeczesał włosy. Miał ochotę walić głową w pobliskie regały wnękowe.

- A gdzie niby mamy dalej szukać, Furio? Przecież szukaliśmy już wszędzie.

- Gdzieś tam jest. Czuję to.

Harry machnął ręką i wściekły wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wrócił pięć minut później.

- Może pomogłoby nam, gdybyś powiedziała czego potrzebujesz – zasugerował znacznie spokojniej. – Nie rozumiem jak dom może mieć charakter.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią. On mógł sobie wyjść, żeby się uspokoić, ale ona z każdą chwilę gotowała się coraz bardziej. Harry zachowywał się nieracjonalnie. Przecież nie można akceptować wszystkiego co podrzucą im pośrednicy. W tym domu mieli mieszkać zapewne przez resztę życia. Po prostu musiał być idealny.

- Nie wiem jak niby mam ci to wyjaśnić lepiej niż już to zrobiłam – odpowiedziała ostro. – Może jakbyś raz na jakiś czas posłuchał, zamiast marudzić…

- Marudzić?! I kto to mówi?! – wrzasnął. – W każdym pieprzonym domu, do którego wchodzimy, znajdujesz coś do krytykowania. Żadnemu nie dałaś szansy!

- Nieprawda! – odkrzyknęła. – Właśnie…

- Kochani, na tyłach jest uroczy ogródek i wspaniały malutki pokój obok głównej sypialni, idealny na pokój małego dziecka… - pani Weasley urwała, kiedy weszła do salonu i zobaczyła, że jej córka i zięć stoją naprzeciwko siebie wkurzeni. – Och, więc jednak ci się nie podoba, Ginny?

- Widzisz?! – Harry triumfalnie wskazał swoją teściową. – Nawet ona widzi jaka jesteś nierozsądna. Od razu wiedziała, że to TOBIE się nie podoba! Nic ci się nie podoba!

Ginny wyprostowała się i spojrzała na męża z wściekłością.

- Ty mi się podobałeś, zanim nie zacząłeś tej awantury – odparła ostro. – Ale teraz zaczynam poważnie wątpić we własny osąd!

Wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Wracam do mieszkania. Przepraszam, mamo.

Skinęła mamie głową, spojrzała jeszcze raz ze złością na Harry'ego i deportowała się z cichym pyknięciem.

- Arrrghhh! – Harry zakrył twarz dłońmi. Miał ochotę czemuś przywalić. Wziął kilka oddechów na uspokojenie i popatrzył na Molly.

- Przepraszam, mamo.

- Nic się nie stało, kochanie – odpowiedziała od razu. – Małżeństwa się kłócą, tak to już jest w życiu. Martwiłabym się, gdybyście się z Ginny w ogóle nie kłócili.

Roześmiał się głucho.

- O to się nie musisz martwić. Ginny i ja kłócimy się nieustannie od lat.

- Ludzie, którzy najmocniej się kochają, kłócą się najostrzej – zauważyła z przekonaniem Molly.

- Świetnie – burknął ponuro. – To mamy przechlapane.

Prawdę mówiąc nie kłócili się z Ginny od wielu miesięcy. Właściwie od chwili, kiedy przekonał ją, żeby za niego wyszła, a to tak naprawdę nie była kłótnia. Potarł bolące miejsce na klatce piersiowej, w które go uderzyła. Wyszli z wprawy.

- Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć, o co jej chodzi – wyznał. – Obejrzeliśmy masę domów i żaden nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry. Nie mogę tego naprawić, jeśli nie wiem co się zepsuło.

Położyła mu uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu.

- Podejrzewam, że ona sama nie wie.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Ten dom i jakieś dwadzieścia innych spełniało wszystkie nasze początkowe kryteria. Ale ona chce „charakteru". Co to niby znaczy?

Jego teściowa zamyśliła się.

- Wiesz, nie jestem pewna co to znaczy dla Ginny, ale dla mnie dom z charakterem jest jak… no chyba jak Nora.

Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nora?

- Postaw się na jej miejscu – zasugerowała. – Gdybyś był Ginny i dorastał w Norze z jej prowizoryczną konstrukcją, wszystkimi zakątkami i zaułkami… każdy inny dom byłby przy niej kiepski. Nawet jeśli Nora jest trochę zapuszczona.

- Więc chce domu takiego jak Nora?

Molly wzruszyła ramionami, niemal zupełnie jak jej córka.

- Tylko zgaduję. Ale wszystkie te domy, które oglądaliście, były wystawne, nowe i bez duszy. Nora jest stara i zapuszczona, ale pełna miłości i śmiechu. To spory kontrast.

- Hmm… - Harry z namysłem pomasował podbródek. – Ale czemu ona mi tego nie powiedziała?

Molly uśmiechnęła się do niego i wzięła go pod rękę, żeby wyprowadzić z domu.

- Pewnie sama nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Po prostu wie, że rozpozna właściwy dom, kiedy go zobaczy.

- Co nie jest takie łatwe – burknął, gdy wyszli na werandę.

- Nic wartościowego nie przychodzi łatwo – Molly pocałowała go w policzek na pożegnanie. – Wracaj do domu i pogódź się z żoną. Od razu poczujesz się lepiej.

Deportowała się, a Harry pozostał jeszcze chwilę na werandzie, zbierając myśli. Kiedy w końcu deportował się stamtąd, nie wrócił do domu. Zamiast tego udał się do pośrednika.

* * *

Tydzień później Harry teleportował się razem z Ginny w miejsce, którego współrzędne dał mu ich agent czarodziejskich nieruchomości. Od czasu kłótni w ostatnim domu nie oglądali żadnego nowego. Ginny w głębi duszy pogodziła się już, że nie znajdą tego właściwego i chciała poprosić Harry'ego, żeby sobie taki po prostu zbudowali. On jednak nalegał, żeby poszła zobaczyć jeszcze ten jeden, a kiedy wyjaśnił ile kłopotów z jego znalezieniem miał ich pośrednik, poczuła się zobligowana, żeby chociaż rzucić okiem.

Aportowali się na klif nad wybrzeżem morza. Ginny była pod wrażeniem widoku i precyzyjnej teleportacji Harry'ego.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała z ciekawością. Podeszła do krawędzi klifu, zadowolona, że brzegu pilnuje metalowa poręcz, i spojrzała w dół. Fale leniwie rozbijały się o kamienie na dole. Dostrzegła piaszczystą ścieżkę wiodącą na skalistą plażę.

- Gdzieś na wschodnim wybrzeżu – odpowiedział. – Chodź.

Złapał ją za rękę i zaczęli podchodzić pod lekkie wzniesienie, które z jednej strony okalał klif, a z drugiej drzewa. Kiedy w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawił się dom, Ginny zatrzymała się. Mimo jej sceptycyzmu, nieruchomość zrobiła na niej wrażenie.

Duży, rozpadający się dom stał zwrócony otynkowanym frontem ku nadmorskiemu urwisku. Był to zdecydowanie największy budynek spośród wszystkich, które do tej pory widzieli. Zapewne kiedyś pomalowano go na biało, z zielonymi okiennicami, ale farba niemal w całości odpadła, a kiedy Ginny się zbliżyła, zorientowała się, że część okien jest wybita.

W ciszy weszła po schodach i ostrożnie stąpała po poluzowanych deskach ogromnej werandy przed drzwiami frontowymi. Co ciekawe drzwi wciąż wyglądały na solidne. Harry wyjął klucz z kieszeni. Odsunął się, by pozwolić jej wejść. Wkroczyła do dużego korytarza, który wiódł do potężnego salonu po jednej stronie, kręconych schodów w górę na końcu i czegoś co kiedyś było zapewne biblioteką po drugiej stronie.

Harry pozwolił jej powoli odkrywać dom w samotności. Chodziła przez kolejne pokoje, oglądając drewniane podłogi, liczne kominki i wielkie sypialnie. Podłogi potrzebowały cyklinowania i polerowania, tapety i farba odłaziły, mugolska elektryka i hydraulika nie działały, a kuchnię trzeba będzie stworzyć od zera.

Zakochała się w tym domu.

Dołączyła do Harry'ego w salonie, który rozciągał się na całą szerokość domu i razem wyglądali przez przeszklone drzwi na wielki ogród ograniczony drzewami.

- Za tymi drzewami jest polanka, która może służyć za boisko do quidditcha – rzucił mimochodem Harry. – Nie ma stawu do pływania, ale możemy sobie taki zbudować. Mugole tak robią.

Milczała dłuższą chwilę. W myślach chodziła po wszystkich świeżo obejrzanych pokojach i katalogowała w głowie co trzeba będzie w którym zrobić.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? – spytała, obracając się w końcu do niego. – Skąd wiedziałeś czego mi potrzeba? Przecież ja sama do końca nie byłam pewna.

- Nie doszedłem do tego sam – przyznał. – Po tym ostatnim byłem strasznie sfrustrowany. Ale potem porozmawiałem sobie z twoją mamą i ona wyjaśniła mi kilka rzeczy. Dałem pośrednikowi zdjęcie Nory i powiedziałem, żeby znalazł coś podobnego.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on uznał, że jej uśmiech idealnie pasuje do tego domu. Podszedł do niej i objął ją, opierając swoje czoło o jej.

- Wymaga dużo pracy – zauważył.

- Wiem – odparła. – Ale czarodzieje budują szybciej niż mugole. Uwielbiam go, Harry. To nasz dom, czuję to.

- Dzięki Merlinowi – wymamrotał i pocałował ją.

- Dziękuję, że go znalazłeś – odpowiedziała, gdy oderwali się od siebie.

- Mama powiedziała, że chcesz miejsca przypominającego Norę, bo była pełna miłości i śmiechu – powiedział Harry. – Jak myślisz, czy to miejsce może być takie samo?

- Pewnie – westchnęła Ginny, nie odrywając wzroku od jego ust. – I chyba powinniśmy zacząć od razu, nie sądzisz?

Harry zrobił wielkie oczy, gdy jego żona pchnęła go na najbliższą ścianę i zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę.

- Tu? Teraz? Ginny, jeszcze nawet nie kupiliśmy tego domu!

- Szukamy tego pieprzonego domu od dwóch miesięcy – przypomniała mu Ginny. – I nie bzykaliśmy się od dwóch dni. Teraz ściągaj te pieprzone spodnie.

Zafascynowany Harry patrzył, jak jego żona wciąga swoją koszulę ze spodni i zaczyna pozbywać się spodni. Faktycznie, minęły całe dwa dni… o czym to on myślał?

- Jasne – stwierdził. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wyczarował koc na podłodze, po czym odrzucił różdżkę i szybko rozpiął pasek. – Musimy się pospieszyć – powiedział, ściągając spodnie. – Pośrednik ma tu być za godzinę.

- Kurwa – zaklęła Ginny. – Mogłeś mi to wcześniej powiedzieć.

Położyła się na kocu i oparła na łokciu, obserwując, jak jej mąż się rozbiera.

- I powstrzymać cię? Żartujesz?

Pozbył się skarpetek i cisnął je gdzieś w zakurzony kąt. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie wylądują. Dołączył do niej na kocu i wczołgał się na nią, aż położyła się całkowicie na plecach. Oplotła ramionami jego szyję i wygięła się w jego stronę, kiedy zaczął delikatnie całować jej szyję.

Po kilku długich minutach, przez które ich oddech stał się zauważalnie cięższy, Harry odsunął się, żeby popatrzeć jej w oczy.

- Ginny, to jest nasz dom – powiedział bez tchu. – Nasz dom. Ja… nigdy wcześniej nie miałem domu, w którym czułbym się jak w domu.

- Gdzie w takim razie czułeś się jak w domu? Wcześniej?

- Z tobą – odpowiedział, a jego biodra pchnęły energicznie. – Zawsze z tobą, przy tobie, w tobie…

Ginny zachłysnęła się powietrzem i wygięła plecy.

- Harry, proszę! Potrzebuję…

- Wiem, Furio. Ja ciebie też potrzebuję.

KONIEC

ALE TYLKO POZORNIE

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Jak pisałem pod poprzednim rozdziałem, został nam jeszcze dwuczęściowy epilog. Część pierwsza będzie miała miejsce trzy lata po pokonaniu Voldemorta, część druga dziesięć lat po śmierci Voldemorta. Pierwsza pokaże jak zmieniło się życie Harry'ego i Ginny, a druga pokaże przyszłość rodziny Weasleyów widzianą oczami nowej dziewczyny Charliego, którą ten przyprowadzi przedstawić rodzinie._

_Tak jak obiecywałem, przedstawiam Wam dwie historie, które chciałbym dalej przetłumaczyć i jak zwykle od Was zależy, za którą się zabiorę. Głosujcie prywatnymi wiadomościami albo w komentarzach. Możecie też argumentować, którą z historii wolicie i dlaczego. Jeśli argumenty będą przekonujące to może Wasz głos zostanie policzony dwa razy ;)_

_Niestety nie będzie wśród nich „Razem z Danger". Jak napisałem już nieutulonej z tego powodu w żalu Shaunee Altman, __po pierwsze seria jest nieskończona, a nie chcę się brać za tłumaczenie czegoś nieskończonego, zwłaszcza że do tłumaczenia pewnych słówek/fragmentów trzeba znać całość historii. Po drugie teraz powstaje piąta część i wszystko razem jest monstrualnych rozmiarów. Nie chcę się brać za tłumaczenie tego, bo jeśli zdarzy się coś, co uniemożliwi mi dalsze tłumaczenia to nie chciałbym porzucać serii w połowie._

_Pierwszą z historii, które poddaję pod głosowanie jest __**„Mutant Storm" **__(„Burza Mutantów" ale też „Atak Mutantów") autorstwa znanego Wam z „Armii Dumbledore'a" i „Kryształu Dusz" Bobmina. Jest to crossover między światem HP i X-manów. Zaczyna się po piątym roku. Harry czuje się odrzucony przez czarodziejski świat i uzyskuje pomoc ze strony profesora X i jego mutantów. Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci do czarodziejskiego świata, to wstrząśnie podstawami tego społeczeństwa._

_Drugą jest __**„The Return of the Marauders"**__ ("Powrót Huncwotów") autorstwa TheLastZion. __Harry, wychowywany przez Lily i Syriusza po śmierci Jamesa jest wojownikiem. Po raz pierwszy zjawia się w Hogwarcie w wieku 16 lat i wywołuje niemałe zamieszanie. Zwłaszcza, że nie pozwoli sobą manipulować. Manipulant Dumbledore, Neville jako rozpieszczony i zepsuty Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Atutem tej historii jest nietypowy klimat, mocne zaakcentowanie zwierzęcej strony animagów, bezpruderyjność (co nie znaczy rozwiązłość) bohaterów i sukkuby ;)_

_Obie historie znajdziecie wśród moich ulubionych na tym portalu. Tą, którą wybierzecie w głosowaniu przetłumaczę, oczywiście o ile autor mi tego nie zabroni._


	32. a skończyło się rodziną, vol 1

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

* * *

**Epilog - … a skończyło się rodziną, część pierwsza**

_Trzy lata po pokonaniu Voldemorta_

Harry Potter nasłuchiwał, jak jego żona krztusi się i wymiotuje w łazience połączonej z ich sypialnią. Było koszmarnie wcześnie, w każdym razie zdecydowanie za wcześnie, żeby wyrzygiwać sobie wnętrzności, więc było mu jej tak żal, że prawie zapomniał udawać, że dalej śpi. Usłyszał, jak Ginny spuszcza wodę w toalecie, po czym jego żona na palcach wróciła do łóżka i wśliznęła się pod koc.

Harry odczekał, by upewnić się, ze na pewno zasnęła, po czym obrócił się i popatrzył na nią. Nie żeby nie chciał jej pomóc, kiedy robiło jej się niedobrze. Po prostu próbował jej pomagać przez ostatni tydzień, aż wreszcie wrzasnęła, żeby przestał nad nią wisieć. Ostatnie dwa razy został w łóżku, kiedy ona pędziła do toalety. Nie wspominał, że ją słyszał, a kiedy ona nie odzywała się na ten temat podczas śniadania, on również milczał.

Właściwie to brał ją na przeczekanie. Ginny nalegała, że to tylko grypa jelitowa, a Harry wiedział czym grozi sprzeciwianie się jej. Jego dłoń przesunęła się po pościeli, aż wreszcie spoczęła na jej płaskim brzuchu.

Zastanawiał się ile potrwa nim jego żona przyjmie do wiadomości to, co on na razie tylko podejrzewał.

* * *

Ron Weasley gwizdał wesoło pod nosem, idąc z kuchni do salonu wygodnego domku na skraju Ottery St. Catchpole, w którym mieszkał z Hermioną. Znaleźli to miejsce tuż przed ślubem, a choć był to mugolski dom, od razu zaczęli go zmieniać w prawdziwie czarodziejską siedzibę. Domek został podłączony do sieci Fiuu i znajdował się wystarczająco daleko od domu jego rodziców.

Właśnie usiadł sobie wygodnie z torebką chipsów w jednej ręce i jednym z mugolskich napojów Hermiony w drugiej, kiedy kominek rozbłysnął jaskrawą zielenią i jego najlepszy przyjaciel wytoczył się na wypolerowaną drewnianą podłogę.

- Ron! Szybko! – Harry w panice zerwał się na nogi. Ron podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca, wywracając gazowany napój i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Co jest? Śmierciożercy?

Rozglądał się, jakby postacie odziane w czarne szaty miały pojawić się lada moment.

- Gorzej – spocona twarz Harry'ego nabrała trupiej bladości. Rozglądał się szaleńczo dookoła. – To Ginny.

Ron zamarł w połowie zamykania połączenia przez Fiuu.

- Ginny? Co się stało?

Harry głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Jest wściekła. Totalnie wkurzona na mnie! Musisz mnie schować! Nawet nie masz pojęcia jakiego świra dostała! Dawaj… - doskoczył do kanapy i złapał za jeden koniec. – Pomóż mi to obrócić, użyjemy jej jako tarczy, kiedy tu przyjdzie przez Fiuu.

Mimo że Ginny była jego jedyną siostrą i był jej winien odrobinę lojalności, Ron podbiegł do przyjaciela i pomógł mu przewrócić kanapę. Właściwie przez to, że była jego siostrą, rozumiał, że Harry naprawdę potrzebuje jego pomocy.

- Chwila – zatrzymał się, a jego oczy niebezpiecznie się zwęziły. – Coś ty jej zrobił?

Jeśli Harry skrzywdził Ginny, Ron zamierzał wepchnąć go z powrotem do kominka, żeby pozwolić swojej siostrze na rozerwanie go na strzępy.

Harry przerwał podnoszenie kanapy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, głupi uśmieszek.

- Zrobiłem jej dziecko.

Ron puścił swój koniec kanapy, który upadł z hukiem na podłogę.

- Serio? – uśmiechnął się do kumpla. – Jesteś pewien?

Harry potaknął.

- Tak. Już od kilku dni wiedziałem, ale ona nie chciała mnie słuchać. Cały czas gadała, że to grypa żołądkowa. W końcu dzisiaj rano poszła do uzdrowiciela, który potwierdził ciążę. Przyszła do domu i zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć. Kiedy wyciągnęła różdżkę, spierdoliłem gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Ron podszedł do przyjaciela i obaj mężczyźni uściskali się, śmiejąc się i poklepując po plecach.

- Świetnie, stary! Gratulacje! Ale… chwila… czemu ona się wkurzyła? Nie chce być w ciąży?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. To była wpadka. Obiecałem jej kiedy się pobieraliśmy, że poczekamy przynajmniej pięć lat, zanim w ogóle wspomnę o dzieciach. Minęły tylko trzy… - urwał i spojrzał z przerażeniem na kominek, który rozbłysnął na zielono.

- Szybko – rzucił gwałtownie. – Za kanapę.

Zanurkował za mebel i przykucnął, wyciągając rękę, żeby ściągnąć Rona na podłogę.

- To szaleństwo – burknął Ron. – Przecież nie zabije ojca swojego dziecka. A zresztą czemu tak się wścieka?

Harry by mu odpowiedział, ale właśnie w tej chwili przybyła Ginny. Była imponującym kłębowiskiem szaleńczej wściekłości, gdy wyszła z kominka, a jej oczy i różdżka krążyły po pokoju, szukając śladów jej męża. Zmrużyła oczy widząc lekko przesuniętą kanapę. Machnęła różdżką i mebel eksplodował, rozpadając się na dwie części, które ujawniły skulonych za nim dwóch mężczyzn, którzy osłaniali głowy rękami.

Ron uniósł głowę, a kiedy zobaczył co zrobiła z kanapą, zawołał wstrząśnięty:

- Odkupisz mi to!

- To za to, że go ukrywasz – rzuciła pogardliwie, celując różdżką w Harry'ego, który podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej niepewnie.

- Hej, Furio.

- Nie mów do mnie „hej, Furio"! – warknęła Ginny. – Jak śmiesz uciekać, kiedy usiłują cię przekląć?

Harry wstał, unosząc głowę w geście kapitulacji.

- Próbowałaś cisnąć we mnie klątwą! Czego się spodziewałaś? – spytał rozsądnie. – Ostatnim razem jak ci na to pozwoliłem, nie mogłem siedzieć przez trzy dni!

Jej twarz pociemniała, a różdżka drgnęła. Harry zawołał pospiesznie:

- Ginny, uspokój się. To źle działa na dziecko!

Słysząc słowo „dziecko", Ginny zbladła i wrzasnęła z wściekłością. Zaczęła rzucać w niego klątwami, ale była tak wściekła, że większość przeszła bokiem, a reszty Harry i Ron zdołali uniknąć.

- … nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś mi dziecko! – wrzeszczała. – Co, nie mogłeś utrzymać go w gaciach? Jestem na ciebie taka wściekła! Po prostu… - wypaliła kolejne zaklęcie, które wyglądało, jakby mogło być nie do końca legalne, ale Harry zdołał umknąć z linii strzału. Klątwa trafiła w pobliską lampę, która rozsypała się w proch.

- Przestań niszczyć mój dom! – rozdarł się Ron. – Ginny, uspokój się!

- Uspokój się? Uspokój się! – ryknęła na niego. Wskazała palcem na swojego męża. – Wiesz co ten kretyn mi zrobił?

- Tak – odparł Ron. – I uważam, że to zajebiste. Będziecie świetnymi rodzicami.

- Ale… ale nie o to chodzi – zająknęła się z oburzenia Ginny. – Oszukał mnie!

- Nieprawda! – zaprotestował Harry. – To był wypadek. Myślę, że to była ta noc, kiedy ubrałaś…

- Nie ma potrzeby teraz tego wszystkiego rozgryzać – przerwał szwagrowi pospiesznie Ron. – Ale sprowadza się to do tego, że moja siostra będzie miała dziecko! – uśmiechnął się do niej od ucha do ucha. – Co byś wolała? Chłopca czy dziewczynkę?

Ginny popatrzyła na niego, a potem odchyliła głowę i wrzasnęła z frustracji. Rzuciła różdżką przez cały pokój. Ta uderzyła w ścianę i upadła na podłogę, wyrzucając z siebie potok czerwonych iskier. Młoda kobieta opadła na najbliższy fotel, zacisnęła pięści na długich, rudych włosach i włożyła głowę między kolana, oddychając głęboko, żeby się uspokoić.

Ron zaryzykował spojrzenie na Harry'ego, a kiedy ujrzał jego pełne czułości spojrzenie, schował różdżkę i po cichu wyszedł z pokoju, by siostra i szwagier mogli w spokoju dojść do porozumienia

Harry zawahał się, niepewny jak zacząć. W końcu podszedł i klęknął przed nią. Położył jej dłoń na karku i nachylił się, by przemówić do ucha:

- Czego się tak boisz?

Ginny uniosła głowę i Harry zobaczył w jej oczach zaczątki łez.

- Będę okropną matką – stwierdziła z przekonaniem, jakby już pogodziła się z tym faktem.

- Nieprawda – zaoponował zdumiony. – Będziesz świetną mamą.

Ginny roześmiała się, ale nie było w tym cienia wesołości.

- Taa, jasne. Będzie okropnie. Nie potrafię gotować, rzadko kiedy sprzątam, przeklinam gorzej niż moi bracia… Nie… nie jestem macierzyńska. Harry, co ja w ogóle wiem o dzieciach?

- Pewnie więcej niż ja – odpowiedział Harry. – Ale będziemy się uczyć wspólnie. A poza tym kogo obchodzi, że nie umiesz gotować, a w naszym domu jest bałagan? Dziecko się nie zorientuje. Ale oczekuję, że ograniczysz trochę przeklinanie – dodał po chwili. – Pomogę ci.

Parsknęła i wstała. Zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem przed kominkiem.

- Klniesz prawie tyle samo co ja.

- To oboje będziemy nad tym pracować – usiadł na piętach. – Wiesz, to naprawdę był przypadek. Nie zrobiłem tego celowo.

Usiłował nie wyglądać na pękającego z dumy, ale niezbyt mu się udało.

- Harry Potterze! – Ginny nie mogła w to uwierzyć. – Czy ty jesteś z tego dumny?

Wzruszył ramionami, ale na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech.

- Przepraszam, Furio, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Chyba nie znałem własnej siły – spojrzał na swoje krocze. – Dobra robota, chłopaki.

- Mam nadzieję, że nasz syn odziedziczy moją płodność – powiedział żonie po chwili. – Oczywiście jak już będzie dużo starszy.

Ginny nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać czy dać mu w gębę.

- To nie ma nic wspólnego z twoją płodnością – syknęła. – Zapomnieliśmy pieprzonego zaklęcia antykoncepcyjnego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Opowiadaj to po swojemu, ja będę opowiadał po mojemu.

Ginny sapnęła i znów zaczęła krążyć po pokoju.

- Co my zrobimy, Harry? Nie jesteśmy gotowi na dziecko! Przede wszystkim nasz dom to jeden wielki bałagan. Sami żyjemy jak dzieciaki! Żadnych regularnych posiłków, pieprzymy się wszędzie gdzie się da, paradujemy w bieliźnie. Dużo przeszliśmy… - nagle zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na niego przestraszona. – Na Merlina, Harry! Nie mogę pracować, póki jestem w ciąży! Co ja ze sobą zrobię? Przecież mamy zacząć to zlecenie w Chinach!

Harry i Ginny pracowali jako wolni strzelcy. Zajmowali się łamaniem klątw. Żadne z nich nie chciało pracować dla Ministerstwa, więc po zdaniu przez Ginny owutemów otworzyli własną działalność. Harry'emu i Ginny Potterom zdobycie sławy w środowisku łamaczy klątw nie zajęło dużo czasu. Gringott korzystał z ich usług przy wyjątkowo trudnych sprawach i zatrudniano ich w krajach na całym świecie. Oboje kochali tą pracę. Mieli okazję mnóstwo podróżować i szczerze mówiąc byli zajebiści w tym co robili.

- Możesz przecież jechać ze mną – odpowiedział łagodnie Harry. – Po prostu nie będziesz mogła podchodzić do obszaru działania. Ale możesz prowadzić badania z hotelu.

Wstał i podszedł do niej.

- Oboje nauczymy się gotować, możemy kupić dziecku co tylko będzie potrzebne i chyba damy radę ograniczyć seks do sypialni… z użyciem zaklęć ciszy – dodał po chwili namysłu. Ujął jej dłonie. – Nie będzie łatwo. Głównie dlatego, że uwielbiam pieprzyć cię na kuchennym stole – dostrzegł cień uśmiechu w kąciku jej ust i ośmielony kontynuował: - Pewnie popełnimy jakieś błędy, ale wyciągniemy z nich wnioski i będziemy żyli dalej. Nasze życie będzie zupełnie inne, ale Ginny – położył jej dłoń na brzuchu i spojrzał w oczy – teraz będzie jeszcze lepiej. Będziemy mieli dziecko, maleństwo, odrobinę ciebie i odrobinę mnie. Coś, co stworzyliśmy razem, bo tak bardzo się kochamy – pojedyncza łza spłynęła jej po twarzy i Harry otarł ją kciukiem. – Wiesz, nie mogę się doczekać, żeby go poznać. Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądał, czym się będzie interesował, jak się będzie śmiał…

Opadł przed nią na kolana i pociągnął nieco w dół jej spodnie, żeby móc pocałować jej ciągle płaski brzuch.

- Skąd… skąd wiesz, że to będzie chłopiec? – spytała drżącym głosem. Jedną ręką głaskała go po głowie, drugą ocierała łzy.

- Proszę cię – oburzył się Harry. – Jestem facetem. A my robimy tylko chłopców. Poza tym jakiej innej płci mógłby być mój pierworodny?

- Szowinistyczna świnia – mruknęła Ginny, brzmiąc prawie normalnie.

- Ale pewnego dnia chciałbym mieć córkę – powiedział, delikatnie gładząc jej skórę. – Dziewczynkę z rudymi włosami i wielkimi brązowymi oczami, jak jej mama.

- Myślisz, ze będzie więcej? – spytała z niedowierzaniem, a jej palce zacisnęły się na jego włosach.

Harry mądrze odpuścił odpowiedź na to pytanie, zamiast tego potarł brzuch nosem.

- Uważam, że będzie szukającym. Co myślisz?

- Nie jestem taka pewna, czy to w ogóle on – odparła Ginny. – Uzdrowiciel powiedział, że na razie jest rozmiarów fasolki.

- Fasolki – wymamrotał Harry. – Niesamowite.

Pocałował jeszcze raz jej brzuch.

- Cześć, Fasolko – powiedział do jej dolnych rejonów brzucha. – Posłuchaj chwilę, proszę. Tu mówi twój tato. Słuchaj, musisz być naprawdę łatwym dzieckiem, wiesz? Twoja mama i ja jesteśmy w tym nowi i nie chcemy tego za bardzo spieprzyć. Więc jeśli będzie się tobą łatwo zajmować to naprawdę nam pomożesz.

Ginny zachichotała, choć czuła strach ściskający jej serce.

- Fasolka będzie miał naturalny talent do latania, co? – Harry popatrzyła na nią, a oczy świeciły mu się z miłości i ekscytacji.

Uśmiechnęła się blado i zwichrzyła mu czuprynę.

- Naprawdę tego chcesz? Jesteś gotowy na dziecko?

Harry przytulił ją mocniej.

- Bardziej niż gotowy – pocałował ją. – Zawsze chciałem rodziny – pocałunek – a ty mi ją dałaś – spojrzał na nią. – Nigdy nie będę ci się w stanie za to odwdzięczyć, Furio.

- Po prostu mnie kochaj – wyszeptała. – I zmieniaj brudne pieluchy Fasolki.

Harry roześmiał się wesoło i wstał, biorąc ją w ramiona.

- W porządku.

Pocałował ja w usta i Ginny pozwoliła sobie na zatracenie w tym uczuciu.

Byli tak zajęci sobą, że nie zorientowali się, że drzwi się otworzyły. Hermiona Weasley weszła do domu i stanęła, widząc bałagan w salonie. Ściany pokrywały ślady po zaklęciach, jej kanapa i lampa rozleciały się na kawałki, a Harry i Ginny stali w namiętnym uścisku na środku pokoju.

- Co tu się, na miłość boską, dzieje? – spytała.

Harry i Ginny oderwali się od siebie z nieco oszołomionymi minami. Dżinsy Ginny były lekko opuszczone i wyglądała, jakby płakała.

- Cześć, Hermiono! – przywitał się radośnie Harry. – Nie przejmuj się bajzlem, posprzątamy wszystko.

- Ale co się dzieje? – naciskała Hermiona. – Nic się nie stało Ronowi?

Rozejrzała się w panice, szukając szczątków swojego męża.

- Nic mu nie jest – uspokoiła ją Ginny. – Ej, Ron! Możesz już wyjść!

Ron wyjrzał zza rogu.

- Na pewno? Gdzie różdżka Ginny?

Harry roześmiał się i podciągnął żonie spodnie. Złapał ją za rękę i spletli się palcami.

- W porządku. Dalej leży w rogu. Chodź, powiemy Hermionie dobre wieści.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do przyjaciółki i znów spojrzał na żonę.

- Ginny jest w ciąży.

- Och. Och! – westchnęła Hermiona. – Och, Ginny…

Przebiegła przez pokój i rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję. Uściskała ją mocno, kołysząc się w tę i z powrotem, aż Ginny zaczęło się zbierać na wymioty od tego monotonnego ruchu. Ostrożnie wyplątała się z uścisku bratowej i uśmiechnęła się dzielnie.

- Dzięki. To był mały szok.

- To niesamowite! Ale chwila… - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Dlaczego ten pokój wygląda, jakby ktoś stoczył w nim walkę?

Ginny zarumieniła się.

- No dobra, to był naprawdę wielki szok. I… jakby… zaatakowałam Harry'ego. No wiesz, za to, że przez niego zaszłam w ciążę.

- Ginny, no chyba nie… - Hermiona urwała, dziwacznie parsknęła i przycisnęła dłoń do ust. Jej ramiona zadygotały i dopiero po kilku sekundach zorientowali się, że brunetka pęka ze śmiechu.

- Hermiono, czy ty się śmiejesz?!

Hermiona opuściła rękę i usiłowała się opanować.

- Przepraszam, ale to jest… no zabawne, nie? – popatrzyła na Rona. – Robi dziecko Ginny, swojej żonie, a ona go atakuje?

Kąciki ust Rona drgnęły.

- Pogoniła go przez Fiuu aż do naszego mieszkania.

- To prawie tak samo śmieszne jak to, że nie chciał jej uratować z kryjówki Voldemorta, zanim nie zgodzi się go poślubić – powiedział Hermiona z błyskiem w oku.

Ron zachichotał.

- A pamiętasz jak dwa lata temu oboje spili się na weselu Freda…

- Starczy już! – przerwał mu głośno Harry. – Wybaczcie, ale idziemy już do domu.

Przesunął Ginny w stronę kominka i wrzucił w ogień szczyptę proszku Fiuu.

- Chwila.

Ginny wyciągnęła rękę i różdżka wpadła jej w rękę. Wymamrotała kilka zaklęć pod nosem, przywracając salon do poprzedniego stanu. Hermiona gwizdnęła przeciągle.

- Imponujące. Dzięki, Gin.

Pocałowała oboje przyjaciół w policzek i stanęła koło Rona.

Harry i Ginny udali się z powrotem do domu, świadomi, że ich przyjaciele wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdy tylko zniknęli.

Kiedy tylko przybyli do domu, Harry porwał Ginny na ręce i ruszył ku schodom.

- Gdzie idziemy? – uniosła brew.

Popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

- Żeby się pobzykać. A jak myślałaś, że będziemy to świętować?

- Świętujemy to, że jestem w ciąży?

- Świętujemy to, że nosisz moje dziecko – poprawił ją. – Świętujemy życie Fasolki. Zresztą w twoim stanie i tak nie możesz pić.

Dotarli do sypialni i postawił ją delikatnie na nogach, sięgając natychmiast do jej talii, gdzie sprawnie rozpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek.

- Harry? – spytała, gdy jej mąż zsunął jej spodnie i figi i przykucnął, żeby zdjąć je do końca. – Chyba nie nazwiemy naszego dziecka Fasolką, prawda?

Harry nie zdołał odpowiedzieć, bo jego wargi zajęły się czymś innym. Ginny odchyliła głowę i westchnęła z rozkoszą.

- No dobra, możemy go nazwać jak będziesz chciał.

* * *

Ginny miała ochotę komuś przywalić. Jej matka, bracia, ojciec, mąż… nikt nie był bezpieczny.

- Przestań! – złapała brata za rękę i wykręciła mu nadgarstek. – Następna osoba, która dotknie mojego brzucha, straci ważną część ciała.

George'owi opadła szczęka.

- Chciałem się tylko przywitać z siostrzeńcem!

- Nie musisz przy tym dotykać mojego brzucha! – warknęła na niego.

- Harry! – zawył George. – Choć tu i opanuj swoją żonę.

Stojący po drugiej stronie pokoju Harry miał ochotę się zaśmiać z sugestii, że mógłby opanować Ginny, ale kiedy zobaczył jej wściekłą minę stłumił wesołość, wiedząc, że śmiech może doprowadzić do wybuchu.

- Co się stało? – zostawił Rona i Hermioną, żeby stanąć u boku Ginny.

- Harry, niech on mnie zostawi w spokoju! Niech mnie wszyscy zostawią w spokoju!

- A co on zrobił?

- Dotknął mojego brzucha! – Ginny popatrzyła na George'a w taki sposób, jakby zrobił coś dużo gorszego. – Zmuś go, żeby przestał.

- George, nie dotykaj jej brzucha – polecił Harry. – Ginny, nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzasz? To naturalne, że chce go dotknąć. Nie może na to nic poradzić.

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi – odparła lodowato. – Jeśli dotknie go jeszcze raz, zrobię mu bardzo intrygujące kolczyki w kształcie jąder.

- Ginny, na gatki Merlin! – George zbladł. – Nawet tak nie żartuj.

Osłonił dłońmi swoje klejnoty i wycofał się powoli.

- Nie żartowałam.

- Eeee… zrozumiałem i wykonuję.

- Chyba nigdy nie widziałem, żeby George tak się przeraził – skomentował Harry, patrząc na pospiesznie umykającego szwagra.

- Uznam to za komplement – wzięła łyk jego soku z dyni i oddała mu szklankę. – A w ogóle czemu wszyscy chcą dotykać Fasolki? Nie mogą poczekać aż przyjdzie na świat?

Harry ostrożnie położył dłoń na jej brzuchu. Nie miał pewności czy nie oberwie klątwą, choć było to też jego dziecko. Zaczął zataczać na jej skórze delikatne kręgi.

- To po prostu zajebiście niesamowite – wymamrotał, gapiąc się na jej wzdęty brzuch. – To znaczy poza faktem, że jesteś…

- Jeśli powiesz „wielka jak dom", to zrobię sobie naszyjnik, który będzie pasował do tych kolczyków – zagroziła.

Harry odchrząknął.

- Znaczy… nie do końca to chciałem powiedzieć… Chciałem po prostu zauważyć, że jesteś… - urwał gwałtownie. – Wiesz co, nieważne. Nie ma opcji, żebym się z tego wygrzebał.

Początkowo chciał powiedzieć, ze jego żona wygląda, jakby miała pod szatą piłkę plażową, ale to pewnie nie byłoby lepsze. Uważał, że Ginny w ciąży wygląda pięknie, ale ona mu nie wierzyła. Taka jednak była prawda. Jej drobne ciało nie wyglądało na zdolne do podtrzymania takiej masy. Właściwie poza miejscem, gdzie był Fasolka, prawie w ogóle nie przytyła.

- Całkiem słusznie – odpowiedziała i ziewnęła, zakrywając ręką usta. – Wiem, że ten baby shower* jest dla Fasolki, ale czy myślisz, że ktoś będzie miał mi za złe, jeśli pójdę na górę się zdrzemnąć? Przez całą noc kopał mnie w żebra i nie dawał spać.

Harry pocałował jej skroń.

- Pewnie, że nie. Idź spokojnie, ja wszystkim się tu zajmę.

Harry uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i wymknęła przez boczne drzwi, podczas gdy Harry poszedł wyjaśnić przyjaciołom i rodzinie dlaczego jego żona w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży nagle zniknęła. Zanim dotarła do schodów, zaczęła ciężko dyszeć.

- Patrz co ze mną narobiłeś – powiedziała do Fasolki. – Ledwo mogę wejść po schodach. Może już byś wylazł? Chyba nie ma tam dla ciebie więcej miejsca.

Tak naprawdę Ginny nie cieszyła się na myśl o porodzie i z radością odłożyłaby go jeszcze dalej w czasie. To, że miała wypchnąć z siebie Fasolkę… przerażało ją to. Jej matka uznała, że Ginny powariowała, kiedy zaczęła nalegać, żeby Harry był przy porodzie, ale Ginny powiedziała jej, że nie widzi przyczyny, dla której Harry miałby się wymigać od cierpienia.

Zrzuciła buty i położyła się z zadowolonym westchnieniem. Z wysiłkiem obróciła się na bok i powiedziała sobie, że zamknie oczy tylko na kilka sekund.

Kiedy się obudziła, na zewnątrz było ciemno, a w domu panowała cisza. Przesunęła dłońmi po brzuchu i skrzywiła się, gdy zorientowała się, czemu się obudziła. Mięśnie jej brzucha skurczyły się, zaciskając się wokół Fasolki tak ciasno, że wydawało jej się, że jej skóra pęknie. Ginny drgnęła, gdy zorientowała się, że jakoś w czasie jej drzemki odeszły jej wody.

Zaczął się poród.

- Harry! – wrzasnęła. Odczekała, nasłuchując kroków na schodach, ale to był duży dom i wątpiła, czy ją usłyszy, jeśli był na drugim końcu.

- Harry! – usiadła na łóżku i opuściła nogi na podłogę, oczekując na jego odpowiedź.

Wkurzona złapała różdżkę i rzuciła patronusa.

- Zaczął się pierdolony poród, ty kretynie, więc zabieraj tu swoje dupsko!

Wysłała zaklęcie i pomasowała napięty brzuch.

- Ała! – popatrzyła ze złością na Fasolkę. – To chyba nie było konieczne?

- Ginny! – Harry aportował się do drzwi. Miał wielkie oczy, w których było widać strach. – Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, wszystko, kurwa, pięknie! Po prostu jestem w trakcie pierdolonego porodu!

- Kurwa!

Harry podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać. Skrzywił się, widząc mokry zaciek na pościeli.

- Daj se siana! – warknęła. – Dalej będzie jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwie. Mógłbyś się z tym pogodzić.

- Ginny! – Hermiona wbiegła do pokoju, a Ron następował jej na pięty. – Mogę jakoś pomóc?

- Weź jej torbę – polecił Harry. – Jest w szafie w przedpokoju. Ron, pomóż mi sprowadzić ją na dół.

- Sama dam sobie radę z chodzeniem… ał, ał, ał, kurwa, bolało.

Ginny zatrzymała się i złapała za brzuch. Oddychała ciężko, czekając, aż ból minie. Harry chciał jej pomóc, ale go odepchnęła.

- Nie dotykaj mnie. Pogarszasz sprawę – wydyszała. – Właściwie to nie dotykaj mnie już nigdy!

- No tak – jęknął Ron, podążając za zaniepokojonym Harrym i swoją siostrą. – Już widzę, jaka to będzie fajna zabawa.

* * *

Molly i Artur wpadli na oddział położniczy Świętego Munga. Spali już, kiedy Hermiona się z nimi skontaktowała i poświęcili jeszcze kilka minut, żeby zawiadomić Charliego w Rumunii.

- Co z nią? – spytała niespokojnie Molly. – Co z moim maleństwem?

Nagle dotarł do nich krzyk, potem wrzask razem z pomrukiem uspokajających głosów. Potem rozległ się głośny trzask i:

- Ginny! Przestań!

- To już trwa od dwóch godzin – odparł z przekąsem Ron. – Ona chyba próbuje go zabić.

Molly wręczyła torebkę mężowi i z determinacją podwinęła rękawy.

- Wchodzę. Trzymajcie kciuki.

- Twoja matka to bardzo odważna kobieta – powiedział synowi Artur, kiedy Molly ostrożnie uchylił drzwi.

Wrzask przepełniony bólem rozległ się w poczekalni, gdy Molly otworzyła drzwi i bracia Ginny aż podskoczyli na krzesłach.

- Nie dam rady – usłyszeli błaganie siostry. – Harry, proszę, wyjmij go stamtąd.

- Wiem, Furio, wiem – Harry'emu załamał się głos. – Ale nie dam rady nic z tym zrobić. Uzdrowiciel zaraz wróci z eliksirem przeciwbólowym.

- Jak to wiesz? Co ty możesz wiedzieć? – Ginny przeszłą od błagania do agresji w ciągu dwóch sekund. – Jakoś nie widzę, żeby Fasolka próbował się przepchnąć przez twojego penisa!

- To po prostu okropne – skomentował Fred, zatykając uszy.

- Cześć! – powiedziała Molly pogodnie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Podeszła do łóżka i wzięła córkę za rękę. – Ginny, kochanie, jak się czujesz?

- Po prostu wspaniale – odparła wyczerpana Ginny. – Właściwie chciałabym to robić codziennie.

- Wygląda na to, że sarkazm stał się jej ulubioną formą tortury – wyjaśnił oschle Harry. Jego oczy błysnęły, kiedy spojrzał na żoną. – Bądź grzeczna dla mamy.

- Nie rozmawiam z tobą – burknęła Ginny. – Przynajmniej dopóki nie oddasz mi różdżki.

- Przykro mi, Furio, ale nie dostaniesz jej z powrotem aż Fasolka będzie miał przynajmniej trzy miesiące.

- Mądra decyzja – pochwaliła go Molly kącikiem ust. – Kiedy rodziłam Billa, przyprawiłam twojemu ojcu świński ogon – powiedziała już głośno do Ginny.

- Nie dawaj jej żadnych pomysłów – zaoponował Harry z ponurą miną. – Dostałem już dwiema klątwami i jednym ogłuszaczem. Uzdrowiciel musiał mnie cucić.

Ginny zaczęła chichotać, ale zaczął się kolejny skurcz i jej usta zbielały z bólu. Jej matka złapała ją za rękę i otarła jej czoło wilgotną szmatką.

- Mamo, chyba nie dam rady – powiedziała Ginny, zamykając oczy i kładąc głowę na poduszce. – To trwa już dwie godziny i jest okropne.

- Poród nie ma być łatwy – odpowiedziała jej mama ze współczuciem. – Ale kiedy się skończy, będziesz miała urocze dziecko i to sprawi, że będzie warto.

- Jak ty to zrobiłaś sześć razy?* - jęknęła Ginny.

- Tak jak mówiłam, na końcu jest dziecko. Wkrótce zapomnisz o bólu.

Ginny popatrzyła na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- Zapomnę? Za chuja!

Jej matka się skrzywiła.

- Mogłabyś zacząć pracować nad językiem. Zaraz zostaniesz mamą.

Ginny zbladła.

- Na Merlina, masz rację. Przecież ja nie dam rady! Harry! – odnalazła wzrokiem męża. – Harry, nie dam rady!

Harry popatrzył na nią z namysłem. Molly podejrzewała, że namyśla się, jak do niej podejść. Miał kilka możliwości. W końcu usiadł na krawędzi łóżka i wziął w dłonie jej twarz.

- Posłuchaj mnie, Ginny Potter. Uważam, że jesteś najodważniejszą i najwspanialszą osobą jaką znam. Jeśli ktoś da radę, to właśnie ty. To jest nasz syn. Nasz syn. Nasze maleństwo, nasze dziecko, my go zrobiliśmy, razem. Wiele przeszliśmy, żeby tu dojść, więc chyba nie zamierzasz się teraz poddać?

Jej dolna warga zadrżała. Molly nie widziała takiego wyrazu na jej twarzy, odkąd jej córka skończyła sześć lat.

- Harry – wyszeptała Ginny, a jej wielkie brązowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w jego oczy. – Co jeśli to zawalę? Co jeśli go spieprzę, bo ja jestem spieprzona?

- Och, Ginny – Harry zamknął oczy, ich czoła się zetknęły. – Nie jesteś spieprzona i nigdy nie byłaś. Wszystko z tobą w porządku, a Voldemorta już nie ma. A nawet gdyby był, ty wciąż byłabyś świetną mamą. Słuchaj – otworzył oczy i przysunął się bliżej. – Liczy się tylko to, że cię kocham, a ty kochasz mnie i razem będziemy kochać Fasolkę. Kochasz go, prawda?

- Całym swoim sercem – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem. – I właśnie to mnie tak bardzo przeraża.

- Mnie też – przyznał. – Ale zaryzykowaliśmy, pokochaliśmy się i to wypaliło. Uważam, że możemy też zaryzykować z tym. Ty i ja spędziliśmy sporo życia, usiłując uchronić się nawzajem przed złymi rzeczami, ale tak się nie da żyć i dobrze o tym wiesz. Poza tym – położył jej rękę na brzuchu. – Fasolka już tu jest. Wybór został dokonany. Nie możesz się wycofać.

- Nie chcę się wycofać – zaszlochała żałośnie. – Kocham go.

- A on będzie kochał ciebie – odpowiedział Harry stanowczo. – Chociaż nie wiem jak to możliwe, że ktoś mógłby cię kochać tak mocno jak ja.

- Harry – westchnęła Ginny. Harry wykręcił ciało wokół jej wielkiego brzucha, żeby ją przytulić.

Trzymał ją, aż usłyszał pociąganie nosem z drugiego końca pokoju. Uniósł głowę i ku swojemu zaskoczeniu ujrzał swoją teściową, która ocierała łzy chusteczką.

- To była najpiękniejsza rzecz, jaką w życiu widziałam – westchnęła Molly. – Cieszę się waszym szczęściem. Będziecie wspaniałymi rodzicami.

- Dzięki, mamo – Harry uśmiechnął się do niej i delikatnie oderwał od swojej żony.

- Proszę bardzo! – powiedział korpulentny mężczyzna w zielonych szatach, który wszedł na salę z parującym eliksirem, który ceremonialnie wręczył Ginny. – Pani eliksir przeciwbólowy. Lepiej od razu go wypić. Jeszcze trochę zostało, nim będzie pani musiała przeć.

Ginny westchnęła z ulgą i szybko przełknęła eliksir. Efekt nadszedł niemal natychmiast. Z ulgą położyła się na poduszkach, a jej oczy zamknęły się ze zmęczenia.

- Zdrzemnę się trochę – wymamrotała. – Obudźcie mnie, jak Fasolka się pojawi. Nie ma co budzić mnie wcześniej, wiecie.

- Chyba jednak będziesz musiała być do tego obudzona.

- Kiedy się obudzę, omówimy oddanie mi mojej różdżki – zagroziła, otwierając jedno oko w stronę Harry'ego.

- Nie ma takiej opcji.

* * *

Harry mógł tylko stać koło szpitalnego łóżka Ginny i gapić się na nią w zdumieniu. Jasne, trzymał ją za rękę, podpierał plecy i od czasu do czasu mamrotał słowa zachęty i otuchy, ale wszystko to bladło w porównaniu z tym co ona robiła. Jego żona była taka… taka… taka dzielna. Jej twarz lśniła od potu, jej ciało było wyczerpane i wstrząsane bólem, a jednak zdołała wykrzesać z siebie na tyle siły, by wypchnąć na zewnątrz ich syna.

Ich syna. Jego syna. Syna Harry'ego.

Zanim się zorientował było po wszystkim. Później potrafił sobie przypomnieć tylko jak Ginny wydaje z siebie potężny szloch ulgi i radości, kiedy w końcu urodziła ich syna, a potem wszystko było jak za mgłą. W końcu ktoś włożył mu w ramiona drobny pakunek owinięty niebieskim kocem.

Harry powoli odchylił skrawek koca i po raz pierwszy popatrzył na cudo, które wspólnie z Ginny stworzyli.

Ich syna.

- Jaaa… - wyszeptał. Zabrakło mu słów, gdy po raz pierwszy trzymał go w ramionach. Oszołomiony usiadł na pobliskim krześle.

- Popatrz na niego, Gin – powiedział załamującym się głosem. – Jest piękny.

- Wszystko z nim w porządku? – spytała zmęczona z łóżka, na którym pielęgniarki dalej ją czyściły. – Wszystkie palce na swoim miejscu?

Harry sprawdził, zdumiony jakie drobne jest to wszystko.

- Wszystkie sprawdzone i obecne – zameldował. – Ginny… - popatrzył na nią. – Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się i był to najradośniejszy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widział na jej twarzy.

- Powiedziałabym, że cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, ale nie chcę kłamać.

- Byłaś niesamowita – przełknął z wysiłkiem ślinę. – Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Dziękuję, Furio. Dziękuję za mojego syna.

Wtedy dotarło do niego, że ma rodzinę. On, Harry Potter, którego jedyną namiastką rodziny byli wujostwo, którzy nigdy go nie chcieli i przybrana rodzina, o byciu częścią której niejednokrotnie marzył, nim wreszcie się w nią wżenił. Nagle miał swoją własną rodzinę. Popatrzył na Fasolkę.

- Obiecuję, że postaram się być odpowiednim tatą – wyszeptał. – Ale jestem w tym nowy, więc nie rzucaj mnie od razu na głęboką wodę, dobra?

- Wiesz, nie możemy ciągle mówić na niego Fasolka – zauważyła Ginny z ziewnięciem. – Jak go nazwiemy?

Harry przyjrzał się dziecku, które trzymał w ramionach.

- Gin, on ma moje włosy.

- Biedny maluch – roześmiała się. – Nazwijmy go po naszych ojcach – powiedziała nagle.

- Artur James?

- James Artur – postanowiła. – mamy już jednego Artura w rodzinie

- James Artur Potter – powtórzył Harry. – Podoba mi się. Jesteś gotowa wziąć go na ręce?

Ginny wyglądała na zdenerwowaną, ale usiadła wyżej, oparła się na poduszkach i wyciągnęła ręce.

- Czy nie jest piękny? – spytał Harry, oddając Jamesa jego matce.

- Wygląda jak suszona śliwka.

Harry roześmiał się i przysiadł na jej łóżku.

- Trochę tak. Ale wydaje mi się, że z tego wyrośnie.

- Hej – wyszeptała Ginny, nagle ochrypłym głosem. Jej oczy wypełniły się łzami, których nie mogła powstrzymać. – Hej ty, pamiętasz mnie? To ja się wcześniej tak darłam.

James otworzył oczy, naprawdę otworzył oczy, zorientowała się Ginny z błyskiem ekscytacji. Pomachał piąstkami.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, by sprawdzić, czy on też to dostrzegł. Uśmiechał się szeroko, a oczy mu lśniły.

Ginny patrzyła, jak jej syn przestaje się wiercić i patrzy na swoją matkę zmęczonymi, niebieskimi oczami. Potem jego drobne usteczka kilka razy otworzyły się i zamknęły, formując mały okrąg.

- Popatrz na niego – westchnęła zachwycona Ginny. – Tylko, kurde, na niego popatrz.

Czy naprawdę ona i Harry stworzyli tę idealną osóbkę? Nawet jego rzęsy były idealne, zakręcone i miękkie. Ginny popatrzyła na jego nos. No dobra, to ma po Harrym, uznała z uśmiechem. Ale te usta po mnie, pomyślała nagle w przypływie zazdrosnej dumy.

Nagle dziecko zaczęło pojękiwać.

- Co robię źle? – spytała przestraszona. – Trzymam go za mocno?

- Nic takiego. Pewnie jest głodny i wie, że pokarm jest w pobliżu – odpowiedział uzdrowiciel cierpliwym uśmiechem.

Ginny rozejrzała się za butelką, ale Harry odchrząknął i spojrzał znacząco na jej nabrzmiałe piersi.

- O rany – jęknęła skrzywiona. Jej matka zapewniała ją, że będzie chciała karmić piersią, ale szczerze mówiąc brzmiało jej to trochę obrzydliwie. – Muszę?

- Ginny, no dawaj. W końcu od tego są – przypomniał jej Harry.

Spojrzała na niego spode łba.

- Przypomnę ci o tym za jakiś czas.

Zarumienił się zażenowany. Obrócił się, żeby wyjść, ale zatrzymał go głos Ginny:

- Gdzie idziesz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Pomyślałem, że może chcesz trochę prywatności.

- Pewnie, kurde, że nie. Musisz zostać na wypadek gdyby… auć! – Ginny szarpnęła się w przód, gdy James właściwie wgryzł się w jej sutek. – Gdyby miał zęby, to ugryzienie byłoby zabójcze. O… o rany… ale dziwne uczucie.

Przez kilka chwil Harry stał wrośnięty w miejsce, patrząc z niedowierzaniem jak dziecko, które do tej chwili było dość nieruchomym kawałkiem ciała, zaatakowało sutek Ginny z zawziętością, od której prawie zrobił się zazdrosny.

- Za… zaraz! – zawołała Ginny, gdy pielęgniarka otworzyła drzwi, żeby wyjść. – Co się stanie jak on skończy? Znaczy skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie dałam mu za dużo albo za mało? Na Merlina, gdzie moja matka?

- On da pani znać. Proszę nie zapomnieć wypuścić z niego gazów, tak jak omawiałyśmy, dobrze?

- Jasne – Ginny skrzywiła, bojąc się, że coś spieprzy i będzie klepała Jamesa po plecach za mocno. – Może ty zajmiesz się tą częścią, Harry?

- He? – spytał Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od jej piersi.

- Pomyślałam sobie, ze Fasolka to jednak całkiem dobre imię.

- W porządku – odparł nieuważnie, nie ruszając oczami nawet na moment.

Ginny westchnęła. Z tej strony nie ma co się spodziewać pomocy.

- Przykro mi James. Póki co zostałeś tylko z mamą.

* * *

- Kto tu do cholery umarł i się rozkłada? – zawołał Harry, robiąc krok w tył jak tylko otworzył drzwi do pokoju Jamesa. Ginny kucała, przeszukując dolną szufladę szafki.

- To Eau D'James – odpowiedziała niewyraźnie, bo w ustach trzymała różdżkę.

Harry podszedł do kołyski i znalazł tam Jamesa wywijającego nogami w powietrzu. Pod nim leżał ręcznik, a obok pielucha wypełniona cuchnącą masą.

- Kurde, James, jesteś zdecydowanie za mały, żeby produkować taki smród – zadrżał.

- Nie klnij – rzuciła nieuważnie Ginny, wstając ze świeżą pieluchą w ręku. – Ten dzieciak myśli, że jestem całodobowym barem mlecznym – powiedziała. – I, słowo daję, czasami patrzy na mnie i myśli sobie „Kim do cholery jest ta amatorka?".

- Nie klnij.

Ginny wywróciła oczami i przewiesiła sobie pieluchę przez ramię.

- Zrobiłeś sobie przerwę tylko po to, żeby podziwiać kupę twojego syna?

Wzięła za końce brudnej pieluchy i wręczyła ją Harry'emu. Ten skrzywił się, ale wziął brudny materiał i, trzymając go w sporej odległości od siebie, wrzucił do magicznego kosza na śmieci, który automatycznie znikał brudne pieluchy.

- Tylko twoje dziecko mogłoby narobić czegoś tak obrzydliwego – stwierdził.

- O proszę, czyli kiedy śmieje się, jak stroisz do niego miny to twój syn, ale kiedy narobi w pieluchy, nagle staje się moim synem?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- W sumie tak.

- Palant.

Ginny skończyła zakładać Jamesowi świeżą pieluchę i wzięła go na ręce.

- Biorę go do mamy, a ty skończ wypełniać papiery.

Papierkowa robota była najgorszą częścią ich pracy. Nawet pracujący na własną rękę łamacze klątw musieli wypełniać formularze dokładnie opisujące jakie klątwy zostały wykorzystane i co zostało zrobione, żeby je przełamać. Harry i Ginny zawsze zostawiali dla siebie część informacji. Nie chcieli ryzykować, że ktoś powtórzy te klątwy.

- Wrócisz przed kolacją? – spytał niespokojnie Harry.

- Tak, a czemu?

- Dzisiaj mija sześć tygodni – spojrzał na nią znacząco, a ona zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Na Merlina, prawie zapomniałam!

- To mnie zraniło, Ginny, naprawdę zraniło.

Wyglądał na naprawdę skrzywdzonego. Na kalendarzu w swoim biurze skreślał kolejne dni do chwili, kiedy będą mogli wreszcie znów się pieprzyć. Jednak byli tak zajęci i zmęczeni pracą przy dziecku, że Ginny nie miała nawet czasu o tym pomyśleć.

- Będę w domu, słowo. Poza tym nakarmię Jamesa i go położę.

Podeszła do męża i pocałowała go w usta. Harry złapał ją za głowę, kiedy miała się odsunąć i przytrzymał przy sobie, całując namiętnie mimo protestów Jamesa.

- Wow – powiedziała, kiedy skończył.

- To, że oboje jesteśmy zmęczeni i zarobieni nie znaczy, że nie uważam cię za niewiarygodnie seksowną – powiedział niskim głosem. – Wracaj szybko.

* * *

Harry przestał się ruszać, kiedy usłyszał pierwszy, nie do pomylenia z niczym, płacz swojego syna.

Ginny popatrzyła na niego czujnie.

- Czekaj, czekaj – wydyszała.

W ciemnościach zapadłą cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez ich drżące oddechy.

Po chwili Harry zaczął się poruszać, tym razem trochę szybciej.

- Jasna cholera… - jęknęła Ginny. Wbiła palce w jego barki, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. – Szybko. Szlag. Szybko, zanim…

- Łaaaaa! – rozległ się cienki płacz.

- Kurwaaa – jęknęła Ginny. Oboje znów przestali się ruszać i wstrzymali oddech. Po kilku chwilach znów zapadła wspaniała cisza.

- Dobra, chyba znowu zasnął – zapewniła go Ginny, jej głos załamywał się z niezaspokojonego pożądania.

Harry musnął ustami jej szyję, smakując słony pot zrodzony z pasji, a potem przycisnął wargi do jej ust i znów zaczął poruszać biodrami. Ona wygięła się pod nim.

- Kocham cię – wydzyszał jej na ucho. – Ginny… cholera jasna… tak bardzo cię koch…

- Naaaa, neeeee, uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

- Szlag! – jęknął pokonany Harry, opadając na żonę.

- Aua! – zawołała unosząc głowę.

- Przepraszam – Harry oparł się na łokciach.

Ginny oplotła jego biodra udami, ale James wydał z siebie kolejny skowyt, jakby na złość rodzicom.

- Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- No na miłość Merlina! – Harry zsunął się z Ginny i sięgnął na drugą stronę łóżka po bokserki.

- Zaraz się uspokoi – Ginny sięgnęła po jego rękę, usiłując zaciągnąć go z powrotem.

- Nie, zapomnij. Już po nastroju – włączył lampkę na szafce nocnej.

- Czekaj, pójdę po niego. Może uda mi się go znowu uśpić.

- Nieważne. Zajmę się nim. Może porzyga się na mnie i dopełni ten cudowny wieczór.

Postawił stopy na chłodnej podłodze, usiłując spowodować odpływ krwi z nabrzmiałych części jego ciała do zdrętwiałych palców u nóg.

Ginny parsknęła śmiechem, ale szybko umilkła widząc wściekłą minę Harry'ego.

Kiedy James ujrzał swojego ojca, który nachylił się nad kołyską stojącą po drugiej stronie sypialni rodziców, przerwał swoje marudzenie i uśmiechnął się.

- Hiiiiiii! – zawołał, machając z entuzjazmem rękami i nogami.

- James, tatuś cię bardzo kocha. Ale tatuś właśnie próbował przelecieć mamusię, a jeśli ty cały czas tu płaczesz, tatuś nie może skończyć.

- Oooooo – odpowiedział James niepokojąco współczującym tonem, bawiąc się palcami u stóp.

- Harry! – zawołała Ginny ze śmiechem. – Nie mów mu tego!

Harry obrócił się i spojrzał na żonę spode łba.

- Tatuś jest napalony. Tatuś nie może odpowiadać za swoje słowa.

- Baaaaaaaaa!

- O nie, nie ma mowy. Czemu miałbym cię brać na ręce, ty żywy środku antykoncepcyjny?

James zaczął piszczeć, a jego dolna warga drżała.

Harry poczuł, jak coś ściska mu serce, gdy widział rozpacz na twarzy syna.

- Harry, weź go na ręce – nalegała Ginny.

- Chwila moment, chyba nie chcesz go rozpieścić, co? Nie może myśleć, że dostanie wszystko cokolwiek chce. Czekaj… nieważne. Zapomniałem z kim rozmawiam – przypomniał sobie i wywrócił oczami.

- Nie zawsze dostaję wszystko czego chcę – zaprotestowała. – Na przykład teraz jesteś tam, a nie tu ze mną.

- Ginny – Harry odwrócił się do żony, ignorując marudzenie Jamesa, które lada moment mogło przerodzić się w skowyt pełną gębą. – Chyba już czas, żeby spał w swoim pokoju. Nie może ciągle spać z nami.

Ginny westchnęła i opadła na łóżko.

- Wiem – przyznała. – Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli, że mógłby spać w innym pokoju. Co jeśli poczuje się samotny?

- Furio, przecież on będzie spał. Pewnie niczego nie zauważy, poza tym, że mama i tato wreszcie go nie budzą. A jego pokój jest zaraz obok, przecież się nie wyprowadza.

Ginny odrzuciła koc i podeszła do Harry'ego, który stał przy kołysce ich syna. James już zmęczył się płaczem i znowu zasnął. W tej chwili wyglądał niezwykle słodko i spokojnie, zupełnie nie jak irytująca przeszkoda, którą był jakieś pięć minut temu.

Harry przyłożył palec do ust i złapał Ginny za rękę, żeby wyprowadzić ją z pokoju.

- Gdzie idziemy? – wyszeptała, gdy wyszli na korytarz.

Harry nachylił się i przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię. Ginny zapiszczała i oboje zamarli, czekając czy nagły dźwięk nie obudził Jamesa. Kiedy okazało się, że nie, Harry obrócił głowę, ugryzł ją lekko w biodro za karę i przeszedł na drugi koniec korytarza do jednego z gościnnych pokoi.

- Skończymy to, co zaczęliśmy – powiedział, po czym rzucił żonę na łóżko i skoczył na nią.

TO JESZCZE NIE KONIEC

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Baby shower** – (dosłownie: dziecięcy prysznic albo prysznic dla dziecka) to tradycja w niektórych krajach, zwłaszcza przy narodzinach pierwszego dziecka. Podczas imprezy przed przyjściem dziecka na świat matka jest zalewana „prysznicem" prezentów związanych z opieką nad dzieckiem. Tradycyjnie była to impreza tylko dla kobiet, a jej celem było przekazanie młodej matce przez doświadczone kobiety wiedzy niezbędnej w opiece nad dzieckiem. Obecnie to bardziej spotkanie towarzyskie, choć tradycja prezentów przetrwała.

„**Jak ty to zrobiłaś sześć razy?" **– w oryginale było „siedem razy", ale jako że Fred i George byli w promocji „dwa w cenie jednego" to tak naprawdę Molly rodziła sześć razy.

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Następny rozdział to już ostatnia część epilogu, w której zobaczymy rodzinę Weasleyów dziesięć lat po wojnie z perspektywy dziewczyny Charliego, która poznaje jego rodzinę._

_Wasz odzew na poprzedni rozdział był pop prostu niesamowity. Stał się błyskawicznie najczęściej komentowanym ze wszystkich przetłumaczonych przeze mnie rozdziałów, ponadto zawaliliście mnie masą prywatnych wiadomości. Dziękuję Wam bardzo za wszystkie. Każdą przeczytałem i wziąłem pod uwagę, niestety nie na wszystkie zdołałem odpisać, za co serdecznie przepraszam tych z Was, którzy odpowiedzi się nie doczekali. Z przyjemnością informuję, że większość z Was wybrało „Powrót Huncwotów". Napisałem już do autora z prośbą o zgodę na tłumaczenie i jak na razie czekam na odpowiedź. Przy okazji dziękuję tym, którzy napisali, że mają do mnie takie zaufanie, że przeczytają to co wybiorę niezależnie od tego, jaka to będzie historia :)_

_Tak więc tuż po zakończeniu tej historii rozpoczniemy najprawdopodobniej przygodę z „Powrotem Huncwotów". Mam nadzieję, że będziecie czytać to tak chętnie jak inne moje tłumaczenia i komentować tak tłumnie, jak poprzedni rozdział._


	33. a skończyło się rodziną, vol 2

_**Od tłumacza: **__Podziękowania dla Shaunee Altman, która jak zwykle szybko i sprawnie przejrzała ten rozdział._

_Tradycyjnie zapraszam na „Z pierwszej półki", mojego bloga o literaturze. Link znajdziecie w moim profilu autora._

_Nie będę się teraz rozpisywał, ogłoszenia parafialne znajdziecie na końcu :)_

* * *

_**Od autora:**__ Niechętnie publikuję ten rozdział, bo oznacza on, że ten fanfik dobiega końca. To już ostatni rozdział! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Co za jazda! Mam nadzieję, że czytaliście to z równą przyjemnością, z jaką ja to pisałem. Wiem, że po drodze było trochę trudnych chwil, ale mam nadzieję, że zakończenie jest wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące, żeby wynagrodzić Wam cały ten dramat. Chciałem podziękować tym, którzy tak wiernie czytali i komentowali. Wiem, że wszyscy to powtarzają, ale lojalni czytelnicy naprawdę robią ogromną różnicę! Uwielbiałem czytać co myślicie o każdym rozdziale. Chciałbym też podziękować Indie, mojej becie, której rady i zachęty poczyniły ogromną różnicę. Spędzała godzinę za godziną czytając i poprawiając moje błędy nim je opublikowałem i nie mogę jej się wystarczająco nadziękować._

_Tak więc skoro już napisałem to wszystko, mam nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się ten ostatni obrazek z życia Harry'ego i Ginny._

* * *

**Epilog - … a skończyło się rodziną, część druga**

_Dziesięć lat po pokonaniu Voldemorta_

Charlie Weasley aportował się na skraj angielskiej posiadłości swoich rodziców po raz pierwszy od sześciu miesięcy. Cieszył się, że wraca do domu, ale jednocześnie denerwował się, bo po raz pierwszy przyprowadzał ze sobą dziewczynę. Charlie był zatwardziałym kawalerem. Jego bracia i siostra byli wszyscy po ślubie i produkowali wnuki szybciej niż pani Weasley mogła o nie poprosić, jednak on pozostawał sam. Po prostu nie spotkał nikogo wartego czasu i wysiłku, nim Emily Watson nie pojawiła się nieco ponad rok temu w smoczym rezerwacie w Rumunii. Ledwie dwa tygodnie temu poprosił ją o rękę.

- Denerwujesz się? – spytał, gdy zaczęli spacer w stronę Nory. Chociaż od zakończenia wojny minęło już dziesięć lat, Artur i Molly wciąż utrzymywali osłony, by odstraszyć turystów i inne wścibskie osoby. Charlie mógł się dostać bezpośrednio do domu, ale Emily nie mogła, więc postanowił przespacerować się z nią.

Wziął ją za rękę i ścisnął lekko.

- Trochę – przyznała. – Myślisz, że mnie polubią?

- Pewnie – uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. – Mama będzie przeszczęśliwa, a Fred i George pewnie spłatają ci figla. A przynajmniej ich dzieci to zrobią – dodał po chwili namysłu.

- Nie będzie im przeszkadzało, że jestem Amerykanką?

- Podejrzewam, że nawet nie zauważą – odpowiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

- Charlie!

- O-o, mama nas zobaczyła – powiedział Charlie. – Trzymaj się.

Emily uznała, że powinna rozumieć jego polecenie całkiem dosłownie. Pulchna, wesoła kobieta z wstrząsająco jaskrawymi rudymi włosami, wybiegła z tylnych drzwi i rzuciła się synowi na szyję.

- Wspaniale, że jesteś w domu!

- Mamo – powiedział Charlie, gdy już wyściskał mamę i odsunął się lekko. – poznaj Emily. Moją narzeczoną.

- Och! – westchnęła pani Weasley. – Jest urocza! Jesteś Amerykanką, prawda kochana?

- Tak, proszę pani.

- Mów mi Molly albo mamo – odpowiedziała starsza kobieta. – Wszyscy inni tak robią.

Odwróciła się w stronę otwartego kuchennego okna.

- Arturze! Charlie i Emily już są!

Znów zwróciła się do Emily:

- Witaj w rodzinie, kochanie. Ne mogliśmy się doczekać, żeby cię poznać. Też jesteś badaczem smoków?

- Tak, proszę… Molly. Chociaż właściwie to smoczym weterynarzem – Emily uśmiechnęła się do Charliego. – Ale Charlie jest najlepszy w tym co robi. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś pracował ze smokami tak jak on.

- Weterynarz, kochana? Ciekawe…

Charlie patrzył rozbawiony, jak jego paplająca matka wiedzie Emily do stołów piknikowych, za którymi siedzieli jego bracia. Przedstawiła ją, nalewając jej szklankę lemoniady. Jednak zrezygnował z obserwowania sytuacji z daleka, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak Fred wręcza jej talerzyk z podejrzanie wyglądającymi słodyczami.

- Nie jedz tego! – wrzasnął, gdy Emily po nie sięgnęła. – Zmienisz się w ptaka albo w coś takiego.

Fred spojrzał na starszego brata spode łba.

- Nie umiesz się bawić. Jest nowa. Chciałem ją powitać w rodzinie.

- Właśnie – zgodził się George. – To właściwie rytuał inicjacji. W końcu ma być Weasleyem. No dawaj, Emily, częstuj się.

Emily popatrzyła po rozbawionych twarzach jej przyszłych szwagrów i uznała, że teraz nadszedł moment, by skoczyć na główkę w tę rodzinę. Odważnie wzięła cukierek, odpakowała go i włożyła do ust. Jak tylko przełknęła pierwszy kęs, pojawiła się eksplozja zielonego dymu, a kiedy się rozwiał, urocze brązowe włosy Emily zmieniły się w krzykliwy pomarańcz.

- No właśnie! – zawołał wesoło Fred. – Teraz jest gotowa, żeby zostać Weasleyem!

- Palanty – powiedział Charlie, zajmując miejsce obok swojej rudowłosej narzeczonej. – Zmieńcie ją z powrotem.

- Wyczerpie się za godzinę – odpowiedział George. – Przyjrzyj się.

Wyczarował lusterko i wręczył je Emily.

Emily przyjrzała się sobie krytycznie w lusterku.

- Świetne! Podoba mi się! Jak wyście to zrobili?

- Magia – odpowiedział lakonicznie George. Poklepał się palcem w bok nosa i mrugnął do niej.

- Charlie!

Charlie gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, a na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech od ucha do ucha.

- Ginny!

A więc to była jego siostra. Charlie był z nią w bliskich stosunkach, ale Emily nie miała okazji jej wcześniej poznać. Wiedziała, że Ginny Weasley wyszła za Harry'ego Pottera, a ku jej zdumieniu Charlie zachowywał się, jakby to było coś najzupełniej normalnego. Ledwo pięć minut wcześniej jej przyszła teściowa przedstawiła ją bezceremonialnie sławnemu Harry'emu Potterowi, który uśmiechnął się do niej uprzejmie. Wydawał się taki normalny, siedząc tam ze szwagrami, śmiejąc się z nimi i żartując. Miał niesamowicie piękne zielone oczy i zadowoloną, spokojną minę.

Ginny szła w ich kierunku przez trawnik i Emily uderzyło jej proste piękno. Długie, lśniące, wspaniałe rude włosy związała w niestaranny koński ogon. Duże brązowe oczy z radością parzyły na brata, a jej kremowa, morelowa skóra niemal lśniła w promieniach letniego słońca. Ginny była niższa, niż Emily oczekiwała, ale poruszała się z gracją, której Amerykanka jej zazdrościła. Rudowłosa czarodziejka miała na sobie jasnożółtą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, dżinsową spódniczkę z wytartymi krawędziami i znoszone japonki na stopach. Zupełnie nie tak, jak Emily wyobrażała sobie garderobę żony sławnego czarodzieja. Ale coś było w jej postawie, co sprawiało, że inni musieli ją zauważyć i liczyć się z nią. Emily podejrzewała, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z tożsamością jej męża. Na biodrze niosła coś, co przypominało nagi dziecięcy tyłek, a jej bluzka podwinęła się lekko, ujawniając idealnie płaski, umięśniony brzuch. I to jest kobieta, która urodziła czwórkę dzieci?

Charlie wstał, żeby uściskać siostrę. Kiedy to coś na biodrze Ginny zapiszczało, odsunął się i popatrzył z rozbawieniem w dół.

- Masz – powiedziała Ginny do męża. – Trzymaj swoją córkę.

Położyła kompletnie nagie dziecko na kolanach Harry'ego i popatrzyła ponuro na oboje. Harry przez chwilę walczył z pakunkiem, w końcu obrócił ją głową do góry. Pojawiła się mała dziewczynka z zaróżowionymi, pulchnymi policzkami, rudymi włosami, związanymi w dwa kucyki na czubku głowy i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Popatrzyła na ojca identycznymi zielonymi oczami.

- Tata, jeśem goła! – zapiszczała z radością.

- Widzę – odpowiedział Harry. Emily pomyślała, że wygląda, jakby usiłował się nie roześmiać. – Co się stało z jej ubraniem? – spytał żony.

- Zniknęła je na sobie – odparła Ginny. – Zostawiłam ją na dwie sekundy, a jak wróciłam, pędziła goła przez salon!

Harry uśmiechnął się do córki.

- Lubisz być goła, Lily?

Mała dziewczynka z powagą pokiwała głową.

- Mama mówi zie siowo.

- A co powiedziała? – spytał ciekawi Harry.

- Ja piedziole – odpowiedziała Lily i ukryła twarz na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Harry, zajmij się swoją córką. Nie mam na to teraz czasu. James usiłował po kryjomu latać na miotle, choć wie, że jeszcze przez rok mu nie wolno. Molly i jej kuzynka dorwały się do zapasów mąki mojej mamy, a Syriusz dostał ataku histerii, kiedy nie pozwoliłam mu zjeść Kanarkowej Kremówki.

Spojrzała z rozdrażnieniem na mini-Harry'ego, który wyszedł za nią z kuchennych drzwi i wspiął się na ławkę obok Harry'ego.

- Naprawdę chciałeś zjeść Kanarkową Kremówkę? – spytał syna Harry.

Syriusz z ekscytacją pokiwał głową.

- Wiesz, że zmienisz się w ptaka? – ostrzegł go ojciec.

- Super, tato!

Harry popatrzył prosząco na Ginny.

- Przecież nic mu się nie stanie? Po prostu będzie ptakiem przez kilka minut.

- Harry – Ginny niebezpiecznie zmrużyła oczy. – Chyba właśnie nie podważyłeś mojego autorytetu przy dzieciach?

Na oczach Emily, Harry Potter, pogromca Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, skulił się ze strachu pod spojrzeniem żony.

- Przykro mi, Syriuszu, ale mama ma rację. Poczekaj aż będziesz starszy.

- Do bani – poskarżył się Syriusz.

Ginny westchnęła, pokonana.

- Dobra. Masz rację. Przesadziłam. Fred, daj dzieciakowi Kanarkową Kremówkę – spojrzała na brata ostrzegawczo. – Ale dla twojego dobra, to ma być wszystko co mu podasz.

- Jedna Kanarkowa Kremówka, robi się – zawołał jowialnie Fred. Wybrał jeden z zapakowanych cukierków z tacy na stole i uroczyście wręczył siostrzeńcowi.

- Super! Dzięki, mamo! Dzięki, tato!

Syriusz bez zwłoki rozpakował cukierka i wpakował sobie do ust. Po kilku sekundach rozległo się pyknięcie i na ławce pojawił się duży, żółty ptak.

- Chojeja jaśna! – zawołała Lily.

Bracia Charliego wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Harry jęknął.

- Ginny, zepsułaś kolejne – powiedział Bill.

Charlie nachylił się do Emily i powiedział półgłosem:

- Dzieci Harry'ego i Ginny strasznie klną, bo Ginny ma problemy z kontrolowaniem języka, kiedy się zdenerwuje. Mamy z tego niezłą zabawę.

- A często się denerwuje? – spytała Emily.

- Miewa takie fazy – odparł Charlie i mrugnął do niej.

Harry posadził nagą pupę Lily na stole piknikowym przed sobą i machnięciem różdżki wyczarował na niej żółtą sukienkę, pasującą do bluzki jej mamy. Lily popatrzyła na niego z oburzeniem.

- Przykro mi, maleńka – powiedział przepraszająco. – Ale w domu babci musisz nosić ubrania.

- Siag! – wymamrotała jego córka, a jej wujkowie znowu się roześmiali.

- Ile ona ma lat? – spytał Emily.

- Dwa – odpowiedziała Ginny. - Ale zachowuje się jakby miała czterdzieści siedem.

- Hej, Ginny – zawołał Charlie. – Dawno cię nie widziałem w tak podłym humorze. Co cię tak wkurzyło?

Harry uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

- Jest w ciąży – oznajmił.

Ginny popatrzyła na męża ze złością.

- Nie jestem.

- Przykro mi, Furio, ale promieniejesz.

- Nieprawda.

- A właśnie, że tak – wtrącił się Ron. – Pewnie świecisz w ciemnościach.

- Stul dziób, Ron.

- Nie chcesz być w ciąży? – spytała niepewnie Emily.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Na początku nigdy nie chce, ale potem jakoś się do tego przyzwyczaja – uśmiechnął się do żony z czułością. – Furia jest świetną mamą.

- Harry nazywa Ginny „Furią" – wyszeptał Charlie na ucho swojej narzeczonej. – Mówi tak do niej od czasów szkolnych.

- Widzę skąd to się wzięło – odpowiedziała cicho Emily.

- Nie jestem w ciąży, palancie – odpowiedziała Ginny. – Czwórka dzieci wystarczy. Mam już dość.

- A, a, a – zanucił Harry. – Mieliśmy umowę. Trzy lata temu obiecałaś mi cała drużynę quiddictha, jeśli kupię ci Błyskawicę Extreme. Jesteś mi winna jeszcze trójkę. Ciągle potrzebuję pary pałkarzy i obrońcy.

- Wymieniłaś rodzenie dzieci na rajdową miotłę? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Emily.

- To naprawdę bardzo dobra miotła – wyjaśnił Ron.

- Najlepsza – dodała Ginny i odwróciła się do Harry'ego. – NIE jestem w ciąży. Przestań to powtarzać.

- To skąd te poranne mdłości?

- Zjadłam nieświeże krewetki – odparła Ginny z rękami na biodrach.

Harry wyszeptał coś na ucho Lily, a jego córka zapiszczała:

- Dziećko! Dziećko, mama! Dziećko tam? – spytała wskazując pulchnym palcem brzuch swojej mamy i patrząc na nią pytająco.

Ginny jęknęła.

- Nie, złotko. Nie ma dziecka u mamusi w brzuchu.

Harry objął Ginny w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.

- Pogódź się z tym, Gin – powiedział, całując głośno jej płaski brzuch. – Masz tam Fasolkę numer pięć.

- Harry i Ginny zawsze nazywają swoje dzieci „Fasolką" zanim się urodzą – wyjaśniał Charlie na ucho Emily. – Nikt nie wie czemu. Są trochę dziwni.

- Dziećko! – krzyczała Lily. – Psiepsione dziecko!

- NIE jestem w ciąży! – rozdarła się Ginny. – Dopiero cztery miesiące temu skończyłam karmić piersią tą tam! – wskazała na Lily, która uśmiechnęła się do niej promiennie.

- Jak go nazwiemy, chłopaki? – spytał Harry swoich szwagrów, nie puszczając smukłych bioder żony.

- Barney – zaproponował Fred. – Zawsze chciałem Barneya w rodzinie.

- Nazwijmy go po wujku Pierdzisławie* – zasugerował Ron, a Harry parsknął śmiechem.

- Jak myślisz, Lily? – spytał Harry. – Jak nazwiemy twojego nowego brata.

Lily zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Błupsi – odpowiedziała w końcu.

- Skąd wiesz, że to chłopak? – spytała Harry'ego Emily.

- Wiesz…

- Słuchacie mnie w ogóle? – przerwała im Ginny. – Nie jestem w ciąży! Przestańcie o tym gadać!

- Jest sposób, żeby się przekonać – zauważył George. – Katie jest w środku. Może rzucić zaklęcie i sprawdzić.

- Katie to żona George'a – wyjaśnił narzeczonej Charlie. – Jest uzdrowicielką.

- Niech wam będzie – Ginny zadarła nosa i poszła do domu.

Harry patrzył, jak odchodzi, a potem z błyskiem w oku odwrócił się do reszty siedzących przy stole.

- Naprawdę jest w ciąży, stary? – spytał Ron.

- Tak – Harry skinął głową. – Ale zawsze z trudem się z tym godzi. Nigdy nie wie, póki sam jej nie powiem. Świetna zabawa. Strasznie się wkurza.

Nagle do stołu podbiegło dwóch małych chłopców. Jeden z nich był ewidentnie synem Harry'ego. Miał okulary, rozwichrzone włosy i oczy swojej matki.

- James – powiedział Harry z przyganą. – Latałeś?

- Nie, tato – James zrobił wielkie oczy niczym uosobienie niewinności. Jego tato wciąż jednak na niego patrzył i Emily dostrzegł, jak małe ramionka opadają w geście porażki. – No, może trochę. Ale tylko na dziecięcej miotle Jacka.

- Nie ma znaczenia – odparł stanowczo Harry. – Znasz zasady. Jak wrócimy do domu, dostaniesz karę.

- Do bani.

James opadł na krzesło koło swojego kuzyna Jacka, który ewidentnie był synem Rona. Emily obróciła się do niego.

- Cześć, jestem Emily.

- Ja jestem James. Mam już sześć lat.

Wyciągnął do niej drobną dłoń. Emily ujęła ją oczarowana.

- Lubisz latać? – spytała.

Pokiwał głową.

- Tak, ale moi rodzice nie pozwalają mi latać, aż będę starszy. Ale czasem chodzę z mamą i tatą. Jest super!

- Będziesz szukającym, co, mały? – powiedział Charlie, mierzwiąc włosy siostrzeńca, choć Emily uznała, że wcale im to nie zaszkodziło.

James ponownie pokiwał głową.

- Tato pokazywał mi manewry, żebym je znał, jak pójdę do Hogwartu.

- Czyli oboje twoi rodzice dobrze latają?

- Tak, są najlepsi. Tato był najmłodszym szukającym od stu lat, kiedy był w Hogwarcie – James uśmiechnął się z dumą do ojca, który rozmawiał z Ronem, usiłując jednocześnie utrzymać wyrywającą się Lily.

- Lubię twoją mamę – powiedziała Emily. – Jest naprawdę ładna.

- Tak – odpowiedział chłopiec. – Tato też tak myśli. Zawsze jej mówi jaka jest ładna. Czasami ona się od tego rumieni.

- Naprawdę? – spytał rozbawiony Charlie.

- Moi rodzice są obrzydliwi – James poinformował z powagą Emily.

Cały stół ucichł, żeby posłuchać. Emily starała się nie śmiać.

- Czemu tak mówisz?

James się skrzywił.

- Zawsze się całują, przytulają i wydają dziwne dźwięki.

- James! – zaprotestował pospiesznie Harry. – Przestań rozmawiać o rodzicach. Ona nie chce tego wiedzieć.

- Ale tak jest – odciął się chłopak. – To obrzydliwe. – Odwrócił się do Emily. – Całowanie dziewczyn jest obrzydliwe.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Wcale nie jest, usiłowałem ci to wytłumaczyć…

- Kiedyś byłem u Jacka, a kiedy przyszedłem do domu przez Fiuu mama i tata byli na kanapie i tata miał głowę pod spódniczką mamy – poinformował Emily James. – Powiedział, że po prostu się bawili, ale jak dla mnie to coś z tego z całowaniem.

Charlie i jego bracia gapili się na Jamesa z otwartymi ustami. Emily zarumieniła się po czubki uszu.

- James! Masz natychmiast przestać gadać i iść się bawić gdzieś indziej! – Harry patrzył przerażony na syna, unikając spojrzeń swoich szwagrów.

Kiedy James i Jack odbiegli, żeby pobawić się z kurczakami, wokół stołu zapadła cisza. Nagle rozległo się parsknięcie, potem chichot i wkrótce wszyscy śmiali się gromko, podczas gdy Harry ukrył twarz w ciałku swojej córki. Ta poklepała go pocieszająco z tyłu głowy swoimi małymi, pulchnymi rączkami.

- Chyba naznaczyliście chłopca do końca życia – wydusił Bill pomiędzy kolejnymi napadami śmiechu.

- Kiedy Ginny dowie się, co on powiedział, dostanie szału! – pękał ze śmiechu Ron. Nagle przestał. – Zrobisz zdjęcia?

- Harry, strasznie cię przepraszam – wyjąkała Emily. – Nie miałam pojęcia… Nie chciałam…

- Nie martw się – uspokoił ją Harry. – To nie twoja wina tylko Jamesa. Wiem, że nie powinien gadać o rodzinnych sprawach. Przepraszam, że cię zawstydził.

- Ale… - zaczęła Ginny, ale przerwał jej wściekły wrzask dobiegający z domu.

- A to moja Furia – poinformował Harry, znów uśmiechając się szeroko. – Chyba Katie potwierdziła moją wcześniejszą diagnozę – wstał, podpierając Lily na biodrze. – Wybaczcie, panowie. Zacznie się wściekać, a to niezdrowe dla Fasolki.

- Popilnujemy jej – zaproponował Charlie, a Harry przekazał mu ją z pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem.

- Dzięki, braciszku.

- Chojeja jaśna, tata! – zawołała za nim Lily.

Harry wszedł do Nory. W kuchni znalazł teściową, osuszającą oczy fartuchem oraz swoją starszą córkę pokrytą mąką od stóp do głów, tak samo jak jej towarzyszka w występku, Victoire, najstarsza córka Billa.

- Och, Harry! – zawołała na jego widok Molly. – Kolejne dziecko! Gratulacje!

- Dzięki, mamo – odpowiedział, całując ją w policzek. – Właśnie się dowiedziała?

Molly potaknęła, a na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech.

- Nikt tak nie potrafi zaprzeczać rzeczywistości jak moja Ginny.

Harry mrugnął do teściowej.

- Powiedziałem jej dzisiaj rano, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać.

Ginny wpadła do kuchni i zatrzymała się, widząc Harry'ego.

- Przyszedłeś napawać się triumfem?

Obrażona założyła ręce na piersi. Harry wyszczerzył zęby.

- Nie.

Podszedł do niej, schylił się, złapał ją pod kolana i przerzucił sobie przez ramię twarzą w dół.

- Harry! Odstaw mnie! – zapiszczała Ginny.

- Nie ma mowy, Furio.

Odwrócił się do Molly.

- Mamo, mogłabyś chwilę rzucić okiem na dzieciaki?

- Oczywiście, że tak – machnęła na nich rękami. – No już, uciekajcie.

Harry spojrzał znacząco na córkę, która obserwował wszystko z podłogi rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Tobą się zajmę, kiedy wrócę – powiedział, pokazując na bałagan. – Do tego czasu macie to posprzątać razem z Victoire, jasne?

- Tak, tato – odpowiedziała cichutko Molly.

- Harry, jeśli natychmiast mnie nie odstawisz… - zagroziła Ginny.

- Oj, przestań – przerwał jej Harry, wlepiając jej lekkiego klapsa w pośladek. Ruszył w górę schodów.

- Harry! Odstaw mnie! Coś się stanie Fasolce!

- Nie bądź głupia – skarcił ją, gdy dotarli na pierwsze piętro. – Poza tym odstawiłbym cię, gdybym miał pewność, że zostaniesz.

- Gdzie idziemy?

- Świętować Fasolkę.

- Tutaj?! W domu moich rodziców?

Ginny zbladła na samą myśl, co było niemałym osiągnięciem, biorąc pod uwagę, że Harry trzymał ją do góry nogami i krew spływała do jej głowy.

- Nie martw się – stwierdził lekceważąco Harry. – I tak wszyscy się tego spodziewają.

- No tak, bo Harry i Ginny zawsze są tacy napaleni – mruknęła Ginny.

Harry otworzył drzwi do dawnej sypialni Ginny i wniósł ją do środka. Rzucił ją na podwójne łóżko i poszedł zamknąć drzwi. Wyciągnął różdżkę i dodał kilka zaklęć wyciszających.

Ginny sapnęła ze złością i przesunęła się na krawędź łóżka. Harry klęknął przed nią na podłodze.

- Chodź tu – powiedział. Objął swoją żonę w pasie i wtulił twarz w jej brzuch. Wziął głęboki wdech i przez chwilę trwał nieruchomo. – Dziękuję – wyszeptał w końcu. – Dziękuję za kolejne dziecko.

Ginny poczuła, jak jej irytacja topnieje i przeczesała dłonią jego włosy. Nie, żeby nie chciała kolejnego dziecka. Po prostu to zawsze była taka niespodzianka. Wkurzało ją, że Harry zawsze wiedział, że jest w ciąży, nim ona wiedziała. W końcu to było jej ciało i jej dziecko. Jak takie zmiany mogły następować bez jej wiedzy? Wcześniej naprawdę sądziła, że już wystarczy, ale odkąd dowiedziała się o istnieniu Fasolki numer pięć nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić swojego życia z zaledwie czwórką dzieci.

- Nie ma za co – westchnęła. – Pewnie naprawdę będziesz chciał, żebym dotrzymała tej umowy, co?

Harry uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Pewnie. Nie ma wycofywania się. Chyba nie myślałaś poważnie, że pozwolę ci się z tego wymigać?

- No dobrze – znów westchnęła. – To naprawdę świetna miotła.

Harry wstał, pchnął Ginny plecami na łóżko i wczołgał się nad nią. Wygładził jej bluzką i rozpiął guzik dżinsowej spódniczki. Rozsunął materiał i pocałował dół jej brzucha.

- Cześć, Fasolko – odezwał się cicho. Pogłaskał skórę samymi czubkami palców. – Tu mówi twój tato. Postaraj się nie sprawiać mamie za dużo kłopotów, dobrze?

Pocałował jeszcze raz to miejsce i musnął jej pępek nosem. Ginny zachichotała.

- Uwielbiam, kiedy jesteś w ciąży, Gin.

Jedną ręką odchylił materiał, a jego usta drażniły jej biodro.

- Jesteś taka piękna.

- Piękna, bo puchnę jak balon i mam grube kostki?

Ginny zanurzyła palce w jego włosach.

- Piękna, bo promieniejesz. Piękna, bo nosisz w sobie nasze dziecko – poprawił ją. – A do tego, są jeszcze te – dodał, przesuwając się bliżej, by podciągnąć jej bluzkę i odsłonić dwie piersi, zakryte tylko przez stanik.

Ginny z rozbawieniem patrzyła, jak Harry rozpina jej stanik z przodu i ujmuje jej piersi w dłonie z błyskiem w oku.

- One zawsze rosną – powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od jej biustu. – To niesamowite. To znaczy one są idealne i w ogóle, a kiedy myślę sobie, że lepsze już być nie mogą, wtedy ty zachodzisz w ciążę i bach! Robią się jeszcze lepsze!

Śmiech Ginny zmienił się w westchnienie rozkoszy, gdy jego usta zamknęły się na jednym z sutków.

- Harry – zaprotestowała się słabo. – Nie możemy tego teraz zrobić. Dzieci są na dole i jest tu cała moja rodzina.

- Przykro mi, Gin – nie brzmiał, jakby mu było przykro, kiedy jego usta wędrowały ku drugiemu sutkowi. – Świętowanie życia nowej Fasolki w ten sposób to tradycja. Nie chcemy łamać tradycji, kiedy jesteś w ciąży. Kto wie na co wyrósłby dzieciak, gdybyśmy tego zaniedbali?

Dłonie Harry'ego prześliznęły się na jej płaski brzuch i zaczęły ściągać jej spódniczkę.

- No dawaj, Furio, przecież wiesz, że tego chcesz.

Oczywiście, że chcę, pomyślała Ginny. Usta Harry'ego z wiekiem zrobiły się jeszcze lepsze, a to co potrafił zrobić z rękami… Na Merlina!

- Nie żebyśmy tego tu wcześniej nie robili – przypomniał jej. Jednocześnie jego usta wyczyniały niesamowite sztuczki na wrażliwej skórze tuż pod jej piersiami.

- Tak… ale… ale wtedy… nikt nie wiedział… och, Harry! – Ginny wygięła się ku dłoniom męża i momentalnie straciła wszelkie opory przeciwko kochaniu się z nim, podczas gdy ich dzieci i rodzina czekali na dole. Odepchnęła go i błyskawicznie pozbyła się bluzki i stanika, ściągając jednocześnie do końca opuszczoną spódniczkę.

- Chodź, Harry – powiedziała, cofając się i wyciągając do niego ręce. – Poświętujmy życie.

Więc zrobili to. Dwa razy.

TO JUŻ NAPRAWDĘ KONIEC

* * *

**Słowniczek:**

**Wujek Pierdzisław** – w oryginale „uncle Farton", „fart" po angielsku znaczy „pierdzieć".

* * *

_**Od tłumacza: **__Dotarliście już do końca tej historii. Mam nadzieję, ze Wam się podobała i że wątpliwości niektórych z Was z początku tej historii zostały rozwiane. Staram się dla Was wybierać najlepsze historie jakie sam czytałem, ale nie wszyscy muszą mieć taki gust jak ja :)_

_Dzięki serdeczne tym z Was, którzy czytali tą historię na bieżąco, tym którzy włączyli się po drodze, a także tym, którzy zaczęli czytać „Potrzebę" dopiero po jej całkowitej publikacji. Szczególnie zaś dziękuję tym, którzy poświęcili kilka chwil, żeby zostawić komentarz pod tekstem. Najgorętsze podziękowania kieruję pod adresem GinnyLFC i Lily-Lyn, które znalazły chwilę, żeby skomentować każdy rozdział tej historii, Morenn, która dołączyła do nich gdzieś w 1/3 oraz użytkowniczce o nicku Mycha09, która również komentowała większość rozdziałów. No i „last but not least" dziękuję mojej redaktorce Saunee Altmann, która zawsze szybko wywiązywała się ze swoich zadań, choć czasami zarzucałem ją dużą ilością tekstu, kiedy miała mało czasu._

_Teraz ruszamy z „Powrotem Huncwotów", na tłumaczenie którego mam już oficjalną zgodę od autora. Historia jest bardzo długa, liczy sobie 56 rozdziałów, większość znacznie dłuższa niż w „Potrzebie". Aktualizacje jak to zwykle w moim przypadku będą nieregularne i zależne od ilości wolnego czasu, którym dysponuję. Nie ma jednak takiej opcji, żebym był w stanie przetłumaczyć jeden rozdział w jeden wolny wieczór, jak to czasami miało miejsce przy krótszych rozdziałach tej historii. W związku z tym, że odstępy będą większe, zapiszcie się na alerty e-mailowe (co można zrobić pod lub nad rozdziałem), dzięki czemu niczego nie przegapicie. Oczywiście chodzi o alerty autora, nie historii._

_Do zobaczenia przy „Powrocie Huncwotów". Mam nadzieję, że nawet ci z Was, którzy niechętnie podchodzą do pomysłu, że Neville mógłby być zepsutym chłopakiem, postanowią udzielić mi kredytu zaufania i chociaż zacząć lekturę. Zapytajcie Zubatek, która nie była przekonana do kilku moich historii, ale po moich zachętach przeczytała i spodobało jej się. A przynajmniej tak twierdzi ;)_


End file.
